


Now you're gonna take me there

by MidoriNoHebi



Series: All to Action [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artilleryman Song Mingi, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi San is Whipped, Cleaner Park Seonghwa, Cook Jeong Yunho, Don't mind most of the tags except if you're sensible, Dorks in Love, Fights, First mate Kang Yeosang, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Helsman Choi San, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Insults, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Lookout Jung Wooyoung, Love/Hate, M/M, Mapper Choi San, Master Gunner Choi Jongho, Merman Jung Wooyoung, Merman Park Seonghwa, Miscomunication, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Pirate King - Freeform, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Platonic Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Possessive Kim Hongjoong, Really it's happier and funnier than it looks, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Violence, Song Lyrics, Song Mingi is Whipped, Song references, Soulmates, Switch Jeong Yunho, Switch Song Mingi, The Brethren Court (Pirates of the Caribbean), Threats of Violence, Top Choi Jongho, Top Choi San, Top Kim Hongjoong, Wedding at Sea, Witch Curses, Witch Kang Yeosang, Witchcraft, but it gets better, not good with feelings, they're all whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 191,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoHebi/pseuds/MidoriNoHebi
Summary: Kim Hongjoong and his cursed crew, Ateez, are looking for Utopia. A place no one ever visited, or saw, a place most people don't even believe in. To do so, Hongjoong needs a mermaid's voice. He ends up with two mermen on board when his first mate and witch of the crew recognised one of them as a long lost friend, and asks of him to keep the two. As it happened, him and one of his crew mate are to be the soulmate of these two mermen, and if it was clearly hate at first sight, the mermen and the pirates learn how to live together through their journey. But of course, nothing happens the way it should, and Ateez won't have an as peaceful trip as they would've liked. Why ? Come and see, if you dare ...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: All to Action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922122
Comments: 284
Kudos: 678





	1. I / Ateez

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Atinys ! I'm very new to the whole Ateez world, I discovered them only two months ago, as I'm not a huge fan of K-POP, but they kind of got me into them with how amazing and different they sound, so here we are.  
> The story takes place in Pirates of the Caribbean universe, so they'll be a lot of references, but no apparition of the characters of the movies whatsoever, as it's not a part of my story. If you don't have all the references it won't normally be a problem, as I still explains most things throughout the story. As I know most of you aren't familiar with Pirate Vocabulary, at the beginning of each chapter, I'll let in the notes a little lexicon of the words used, so you won't be lost.  
> First of all, the 'you' becomes 'ye' (your = yer), the 'my' becomes 'me'. The v and g disappears mostly, and sometimes even the h. Ateez will still pronounce the h's, but other pirates won't.  
> Now, the voc for this first chapter :  
> Scupper that = throw that overboard  
> Son of a biscuit eater = bastard (in the most litteral sens of the term)  
> Savvy = understood ? (pretty sure I'll forget one of the two v in the newt chapters so don't mind it please)  
> It's a short chapter to begin with, but they get longer. I already have the whole story in mind and have my ideas, so I'll try to publish a new chapter every week, and I hope you'll like the beginning enough to stike around !

Wooyoung clung harder at Seonghwa as the two males and four of their sisters were trapped in the fish net. He breathed deeply when they broke the surface of the sea, fighting and biting at the robes to break free. Seonghwa was acting exactly the same way, but it was useless : the ropes were too big, strong, and their sisters weren't helping.

They wouldn't really care about them anyway. They were males. Mer _men_ were more than rare to born in the mermaids world, women, more efficient to seduce sailors, navy men and pirates into their deathly trap. Mermen's voices were weaker, unable to reach long distance like the mermaids'. Therefore, Wooyoung and Seonghwa were known as the curse of their family. The later let out a sudden whine, and Wooyoung worried, noticed how his tale was trapped in the ropes painfully. He only tightened his grip on his brother's hand, clinging closer to him. 

The water falling from their wet bodies and the wet wood caused them to slide when the fish net finally landed on the deck of the ship, and Wooyoung hurried to help Seonghwa free his tail before the two wrapped themselves around the other. Seonghwa, as the older, had an arm protectively wrapped around the youngster's shoulders and his tail tangled with the youngster's, and even if he tried to keep his face cold and menacing, his eyes betrayed him : he was just as scared as Wooyoung.

The deck they landed on was made from a really dark wood, and one look around confirmed to them the rest of the ship was also this way. One look around also turned their blood ice cold in their veins, as they faced how grave the situation was. Pirates had managed to capture them. It wouldn't be to alarming, if those pirates weren't only five young men, the rest of the crew aligned like soldiers around them in ranks of two, face hidden behind large hats, all dressed in black suit. The crew didn't have faces, neither eyes nor mouth or nose, gloved hand, and any other piece of skin hidden from the sweet and warm kissed of the sun. Yet, they didn't seem to sweat under those dark and heavy clothes. The blood red sails confirmed it was not any pirates' ship : it was the most known and feared of them all.

The five men in front of them on the other hand, were actual human being. What struck the two mermen was their hair, as colorful and shiny as sea shells.

Another weird thing about those pirates. Colorful hair was something known to be a mermaid or merman peculiarity. Seonghwa and Wooyoung themselves were proud of their very blond and almost white hair for the oldest, and a beautiful purple for the other. With the way their sisters looked at the men with surprise, they knew for a fact it wasn't usual. Thinking about it, Seonghwa didn't remember ever eating a man, pirate or not, with colorful hair.

One of them laughed while looking at their sisters, and Wooyoung shared with Seonghwa what he noticed : the pirates hadn't seen them yet. Their eyes were focused on the mermaids. They couldn't blame them, and if they had a word to say, they'd be glad if their attention stayed towards the women.

Both mermen couldn't help but admire how handsome the five men were : all of them had different attribute that suited their features and body just fine, and they couldn't deny the obvious attraction. Handsome pirates were also rare. Clean ones a legend, but this crew was already spoken of as legends, rumors and myths surrounding their secret existence.

One man knelled in front of a mermaid, looking at her. He had short green hair that fell in front of his forehead, a black bandanna wrapped around his head. He was wearing a sleeveless black and white jacket, with a black sleeveless shirt, wide open on the chest, pants the same color as sand, and black boots. He had silver rings on his fingers and a very small silver chain wrapped three time around his neck.

Wooyoung couldn't take his eyes off of him, while Seonghwa was staring at someone else entirely : who he assumed would be the Captain. Red flashy hair, almost pink on the lightest locks, wavy and soft at the eyes, covered by a large brown hat, clearly marking his superiority. He had a sword and a gun tied at a leather belt around his hips, hidden under the Bordeaux long officer looking jacket he was wearing. Underneath laid an also red but with black spots loose shirt, with a deep neckline - usual shirt for a pirate - and half-black half-khaki cargo pants. Black boots and a kerchief wrapped around his waist plus small clothes around his wrists terminated the whole look. He had a thick gold strip around his neck, and a long chain with what appeared to be an hourglass at the end, falling on his chest and bouncing at each move.

“Well, what do we ha'e here ?” said the Captain with a smirk.

He was the smallest, Seonghwa could tell even from his place on the ground, but his aura, his dark and threatening eyes, and the way his white teeth reflected the sunlight gave him a very not friendly look. He was a man worth looking at, but you'd need boldness to be able to stare at him. And he was not even looking directly at Seonghwa. The merman was sure he could make his heart stop with just a glance.

Their sister the green hair man had sat in front of didn't take her eyes off of him when she snapped at Seonghwa and Wooyoung in their native language, one human couldn't understand.

“ _Do something ! They didn't noticed you somehow, so act !_ ”

Wooyoung was ready to go and tell her to fuck herself, but given their position, he bit his own lips until drawing blood and let Seonghwa act. The merman had a pretty and deep voice, and they both hoped it'd be enough to save them all. He opened his mouth, and sang.

The five men froze, and Seonghwa saw the exact moment when the charm in his voice reached their heart and mind. What he didn't expect was for the Captain to turn his eyes towards him. Seonghwa almost missed a note, and all the mermaids and Wooyoung froze like the humans before when the red hair walked in front of Seonghwa, and squatted. The blond merman didn't stop, and the hypnotized look he saw in the human's eyes was what he wanted, even if it looked different from the one that sparked in the other men's eyes. He thought it'd be fine, that the Captain was just more resistant than the others, but that he had now fell in Seonghwa's charms.

His voice strangled in his throat when a cold gun was pressed right in the middle of his forehead. The moment he stopped, the four other pirates caught in his charms gasped and breathed in deeply, as if awakening from a nightmare - which was actually what the charm was giving them the feeling of. They looked around them in fear, only to stop when noticing their Captain.

Seonghwa's breath accelerated while panic filled his veins and his mind went blank.

That couldn't be happening. That wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

Wooyoung was as shocked and disbelieved as he was, holding his hand even tighter.

The Captain resisted. The Captain hadn't been caught in Seonghwa's spells. And for a human to resist a mermaid or a merman, it meant but only one thing : they were their soul mate.

“I suggest ye stop. As pretty as that voice or yers is, ye're e'en prettier, and it'd be a shame to ruin that.”

Seonghwa couldn't answer. He couldn't even get himself to be flustered, his thoughts empty. Their sisters swore at them :

“ _By Calypso you really are useless ! Even when our lives are in danger !_ ”

“ _How could he know that was gonna happen ?! You don't meet your soul mate everyday !_ ” defended Wooyoung.

The green hair man noticed him and left his sister to copy his Captain and kneel in front of the merman, who froze. Seonghwa got his shit back together again and took his brother in his arms, keeping a protection between him and the pirate.

“Mermen,” whispered the Captain. “And pretty ones, prettier than their sisters if I may say.”

At that, the said sisters flashed murdering looks at their bothers. The man in front of Wooyoung raised a hand towards him, and Seonghwa couldn't help the defensive hiss that resonated in his chest. That didn't stop the other, whom took a lock of the lilac hair in his fingers, trying to ease the tensed merman. Wooyoung's hair had that peculiarity to look either purple or gray depending on the light. They general appearance was a tainted gray with very pale purple locks, and it's one of those the pirate touched.

“I like purple. It suits ye,” he took his hand away and backed off.

“ _Do something you useless crap !_ ” another one of their sister spat, annoyed and vexed.

Wooyoung didn't like to use his voice. He knew his charms were weak, unlike Seonghwa's because of his lack of confidante. Seonghwa tried to hid him from view when he first opened his mouth. The first few notes were trembling and unsure, and the pirates took a moment to understand what was going on _again_ , but were still too slow. This time, Seonghwa saw for sure the Captain under his brother's charms, and noticed the difference : when faking to be under his, the man had had an hypnotized look, but directed at him, and not the empty and glassy eyes he had now. Remembering the intensity the other had looked at him with made him shiver. He was a merman, he understood were the attraction was coming from, but he still wasn't used to the attention.

Seonghwa finally breathed out in relief, a relief that was cut short by a gunshot that made him jump out his tail.

“Blimey !” swore one of the man, waking up of another trans.

They were jelly and unsteady on their feet, but still managed to stay up and for that Seonghwa was impressed. Well, he tried to be, but they were know facing a very angry Captain and it was the green hair action to shoot in the air that broke Wooyoung's focus. The mermaids and mermen froze a second time. Another pirate had resisted another merman's charms. Seonghwa and Wooyoung both had their soul mate on this ship, and as much as it should've pleased them, it didn't : they were pissed, and upset.

“Sink me ! Twice in less than fi'e minutes ! Merfolks !”

“Stay fuckin' polite Min'i,” growled the Captain at one tall boy with dark blue hair, dreadlocks and atebas in it. He was wearing a black jacket, shirt and boots, and loose white pants. He also had a few jewels here and there, but less than the other two, as he wasn't wearing any necklaces for example. Most of the decorations were in his hair.

“But Cap-”

“Enough.”

They all stayed silent, waiting for his next words. And they were directed at Seonghwa.

“Ye ha'e a powerful voice, that for sure. Why didn't it work ?”

The blond merman stayed silent, ignoring Wooyoung's worried glance between him and the man. The Captain knelled in front of him again.

“I'm not known for me patience, pretty boy.”

He took Seonghwa's chin between his fingers and forced his face up. Seonghwa tried to not be drown in the dark eyes of the man.

The other wasn't even looking at him, at least not directly. He was looking at his body. Seonghwa and Wooyoung were beautiful. It was a fact. It was obvious, one glance at them and it was the first thing you noticed. To go with his blond hair and sapphire eyes, Seonghwa had been gifted with a very long and elegant turquoise scaled tail. Thin light blue fins adorned his arms and his shoulder blades, and even the human part of his body reflected a sapphire light under the sun. Even if he wasn't as important as his sister, he still wore some jewels from sinked ships, like a long and double silver chain around his thin waist, a dark stripe around his neck, and one long earing on his left side.

From this close, he also noticed the Captain had several piercings on his ears, and a brown feather was attached on a red lock. Some of those locks fell in front of the Captain's eyes, only giving him a more mysterious look. Seonghwa felt naked under the other's gaze.

The Captain gave an appreciative hum, and his eyes dolted back to the merman's, diving into his soul by doing so.

“I don't know,” finally answered Seonghwa.

His voice was way lighter than when he sang, but the other didn't react. He let go of his chin and turned to stare at Wooyoung. He also stripped the man from head to tail with his eyes, but this time, he wasn't appreciating but observing, studying. The green hair was the one admiring Wooyoung's beauty. He could be seen as prettier than Seonghwa, but in a more seducing way. His tail looked like a pearl, entirely nacreous, with little pearls here and there on his body. The fins on his body were so light they were almost transparent, but the white membranes and veins made them visible. He was smaller than Seonghwa, not a lot though, and he also decorated himself with jewels : a golden arm bracelet, very small rings, and one wristband on his left hand. He had a used and damaged black string on his neck, tied around a red and black gem.

“How about ye then,” said the Captain to Wooyoung.

The merman shook his head furiously.

“Use yer voice, ye knew how to do that well earlier didn't ye ?”

Seonghwa was surprised to hear that even if the man clearly had a pirate way of talking, it was still subtle and not too obvious, his words smoothly emptying the tensed silence.

“I-I don't know, I don't understand,” he lied.

They both lied. They perfectly knew what was happening but couldn't say anything. Their lives were on the line.

“ _Useless,_ ” sighted one of their sisters. “ _Both of you._ ”

Seonghwa flashed her a dark look, while Wooyoung hid further in his arms, clearly hurt. He was already tired and scared, he didn't need to be pushed down even further.

The Captain saw the change in their expressions after the mermaid talked but didn't comment. He walked in front of them, looking at the lot with interest but also boredom. They were clearly less interesting than their brothers.

One of the mermaid made a fatal mistake : if their voices wouldn't work, they were still man-eaters. She'd use her claws and fangs. She jumped on the man the moment he stepped in front of her, taking him by surprise. He crashed on the deck on his back, letting out a growl, already protecting his face and neck with his arms in front of him. He managed to kick her back, and the second she was away from the Captain, the one called Mingi shot her dead.

Wooyoung covered his mouth but his scream was still heard, and Seonghwa gasped in shock and horror.

“I suggest ye don't try anythin' like that again, or ye'll finish like her. Jongho,” called the Captain, nodding his head in the dead mermaid's direction while getting up and putting his hat back on his messy red hair.

Wooyoung swallowed back his sobs ; they didn't like each other but she still had been his sister. The one called Jongho, a little taller than him, with copper short hair styled on one side, wore a very large shirt with laces on the front, same white pants as Mingi, black boots, and two long cloths hanged from either side of his hips, the only jewel present on him was the gold chain around his neck, the pendant looking like a five-pointed star. A witchcraft symbol. Wooyoung looked away at some memories came kicking back in. Jongho took the mermaid in his arms without any effort, shocking the sea creatures even more, as even a young mermaid could be heavier than a grown-up man because of the tail's weight (pure muscle).

Focused on their sister being thrown overboard, they didn't hear the quick footsteps coming from behind the other pirates, from the quarter desk that was in front of them.

“Hongjoong !” snapped the voice in anger. “You promised you wouldn't kill any !”

The Captain raised his head towards the newcomer, looking genuinely sorry and guilty when a pink hair man made his way through the other men.

“She jumped on me ...”

“She was gonna rip him in pieces,” added Mingi.

Wooyoung was frozen. He recognized the voice, the face even if the hair were new. That voice from such a long time ago, when he was just a young merman, learning how to swim and control the power he put in his voice. He remembered a young woman, human, coming to his and his family's crypt every week, a close friend to Wooyoung's mother. An unusual but not surprising friendship between a mermaid and a woman, as the human was not really one : she was a witch. After meeting Wooyoung, the woman started to come accompanied by her son. A small and very cute boy with chubby cheeks, light brown messy hair, and Wooyoung remembered one thing in particular that had catched his eyes : the birthmark the boy had under his left eye. The symbol worn by Jongho was one Wooyoung had seen in one of the boy's books plenty of times and was very familiar with it.

But one day, after five years of friendship and growing up together, the boy had stopped coming, and the merman never knew why.

Wooyoung looked up slowly to finally face the man, and tears of joy replaced the previous ones of sadness.

“Yeosang,” he breathed out.

The boy's breath stopped in his chest, as he raised a hand to lay on his shirt. His eyes locked with the merman's, and tears filled his sight as well. He couldn't forget the bright lilac-gray hair that had fascinated him, and the pearly tail that splashed water everywhere when they played in the crypt. He could never forget the endless days learning how to swim and hold his breath underwater with the same merman he was seeing right now, making jewels out of seashells in front of the sunset.

“Wooyoung,” breathed the other.

Ignoring the other pirates that looked at them with absolutely no idea what was going on, Yeosang threw himself on the deck to take his old friend in his arms. Seonghwa pushed himself a little further so they'd be in peace, and looked with a fond smile the reunion. Yeosang's part in Wooyoung's life was one Seonghwa wasn't a part of yet. He had arrived in Wooyoung's crypt two years after the disappearance of the human boy, and the lilac hair had told him everything about that friendship.

He thought that finding both their soul mate and meeting again with his lost childhood friend on the same ship was maybe worth how stressed and panicked he felt right now.

“Wait, Yeo, ye can't,” stepped in a worried Jongho, looking at how the boy was holding onto the merman.

“Their mermen ... It won't affect them ...”, answered Yeosang without paying attention.

The crew seemed to tense up before relaxing but slightly, as a dark cloud hanged above them at something none of the mermen understood.

“ _I'll explain later_ ,” said the witch in whisper only the mermen heard, surprising Seonghwa in the process.

“Yeosang',” called the Captain, Hongjoong. “Is he ?”

“Yes,” answered the other man, his voice covered by purple hair, “It's him.”

“Gentlemen, I believe we found what we were looking for.”

Seonghwa's instincts alerted him at that. What were they talking about ? The first possibility would be that the pirates knew about their friendship, but that seemed to big to swallow for Seonghwa.

“What are you doing on this ship !?” hurried Wooyoung. “They're _pirates_ !”

“I know ... There is a lot you missed Woo,” laughed the other, drying his tears away.

“You stopped coming. Suddenly. Was it because of them ?”

“No. It wasn't ... not really ...,” Yeosang noticed the red and black gem hanging around the merman's neck. “You kept it ?” he whispered.

“Of course ! You gifted it to me before leaving, I never took it off !”

“Well if that ain't cute,” cut short Hongjoong. “Sorry Yeosang' but I was in the middle of somethin' here.”

“I heard them singing,” ignored Yeosang.

“Yeah, well, mermaids tend do to that aye ? Didn't work on me when this one tried,” said the Captain pointing at Seonghwa, “and didn't work on San when this one in yer arms tried.”

Yeosang's eyes widened, and Seonghwa understood the boy knew what it meant.

“What are you going to do with the others ?”

Seonghwa was glad the boy wasn't talking in pirate, it would've been unbearable for his poor pointy ears.

“What do ye want me to do ?”

Yeosang's face was unreadable when he pointed at Seonghwa and answered :

“Keep him too.”

“What ? Why ?”

Wooyoung suddenly jolted away from Yeosang's arms back in Seonghwa's. “I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't separate us,” warned the youngest, gray pupils turning entirely white. Seonghwa's blue ones did the exact same thing, and Hongjoong looked at Yeosang annoyed, but the boy kept his face steady and his eyes cold. A silent discussion seemed to be going on, and finally the Captain threw his hands in the air with an exasperated sight.

“Fine ! But they're both yer responsibility, savvy ?”

“Yes Captain Kim.”

Hongjoong sighed again but was quick to put a smirk back on his lips.

“Yunho, Jongho, Mingi, scupper that.”

A light blue hair man approached, dressed in a dark brown jacket, a black shirt with white patterns, white pants, black boots, straps all around his legs, but not tight as they didn't mark the form of his legs. He was the tallest, even taller than Mingi, and even if he had a sweet face, Seonghwa didn't trust the gentleness. The three men threw the three angry and insulting mermaids overboard, and the two mermen felt like prey. Except for Yeosang, they all looked way too threatening.

Hongjoong seemed still as hypnotized by Seonghwa, and without looking at Yeosang he asked :

“Ye know why their charms didn't work on me and San ?”

Yeosang shot a glance at the two mermen, smart enough to understand that if they didn't tell them, it wasn't his place to.

“No idea, first time I hear about this.”

“Come on,” pressed San, the one with the green hair. “You grew up with one of 'em.”

“That doesn't mean I know everything about them.”

“Aye aye I got it ...”

“Look for it,” ordered Hongjoong.

“I will.”

“Pretty boys, time for introducin'. I'm the Captain Kim Hongjoong', also boatswain, and you are now me prisoners.”

“Hongjoong !”

“Not my prisoners, but ... how can I put it ?”

“Guests ?” suggested Mingi.

“Guests !” repeated Hongjoong with his wild smile.

Seonghwa stared at him unimpressed :

“Call us prisoners already, it's better than your poor excuses.”

Hongjoong's smile froze on his lips, and Seonghwa gulped. His eyes darted on the merman's body once more, but this time didn't fail to make him blush a deep red, almost as red as the Captain's hair.

“Yeosang', is it true a mermaid's kiss can pre'ent from drownin' ?”

“Yes, but underwater-”

“And out ?”

“I don't think it has any power out except-”

“Such a shame, I can't hide behind an excuse,” whispered the Captain.

“What-”

Hongjoong gripped Seonghwa's hair and roughly forced the merman to push his head back, giving the pirate full access on him. The Captain's lips crashed on the merman's violently, but unlike what Seonghwa expected, Hongjoong kissed him gently and slowly, and the hand on his hair let go of the painful grip to become a gentle caress on the merman's neck. The kiss soon became more heated when the human pushed his tongue passed the other's lips. Seonghwa tried to resist by pushing the man away at first, and he cursed his inhuman strength for giving up on him right now of all time. He wanted to fight back but he had never been kissed to deeply and lustily before, and he was glad to already be on the floor, as he was sure his legs would've gave up under his weight if he had ones. He moaned in frustration, finally stopping to fight back, and Hongjoong swallowed it before letting go of the poor sea creature. The human's lips had been sweet and not as rough as he tried to make them looked like at first, and Seonghwa would be half lying saying he hated it. Didn't mean he liked it either.

He fell on his hands to catch himself, inside twisted and mind empty, breathing quick. The reality of what had happened hit him like a punch on the chest, kicking the air out of his lungs. His eyes turned entirely white again, but this time a black line cracked his pupils in two parts, a murderous glint in them directed at the laughing Captain.

A good part of the boys had turned their head away but Yeosang who looked at his Captain in shock, and Wooyoung, whom looked at his brother the same, hand in front of his mouth.

A mermaid's kiss was something one had to earn. Of anything you could take and steal on a mermaid, it was the worst - after their tears. Seonghwa felt humiliated.

Meeting his threatening eyes, Hongjoong stopped laughing but kept his wide grin, and Seonghwa couldn't bring himself to appreciate it.

“Like it told ye, this is me ship, and I'm the Captain. So now, ye'll listen to me. Yer life might be protected by Yeosang' for now, but he also is under me command.”

Seonghwa didn't let the tears fall down. Not even when the man knelled again in front of him and took his chin in another painful grip.

“Welcome aboard _the Atiny_ , man-eaters. I'm Captain Kim Hongjoong', and ye are me prisoners.”

The crew introduced themselves, but Seonghwa didn't listen. Fortunately, Wooyoung did. _The Atiny_ , the famous ghost ship no one ever could catch, no other ship was as fast and terrifying, and no crew as efficient and violent. Their red sails were the call for death to any ship who'd cross their path, as they were followed by a fog denser that the depth of the ocean, protecting them in its dark embrace. They were not know to take prisoners or recruiting new crew members when they killed their enemies' Captain, which only strengthened the whole mystery around them. Wearing masks during attacks, they still had important bounty on their heads, and were recognizable once at port ... It couldn't be worse.

“Choi San's the name pretty thin',” that was for Wooyoung without a doubt. “Helmsman and mapper,” the one with the green hair bowed, a small smile on his lips.

Wooyoung could've smiled. San had dimples and he was by far the most handsome human he had fell upon. But Seonghwa needed him, so he kept quiet.

“Choi Jongho, not related to the lady's man o'er there. Master gunner, carpenter, calker, anythin' that has to do with reparin' the ship and liftin' hea'y stuff.”

“Son' Mingi ! Nice to meet ye ! Sorry I shot yer sister ... quarter master and artilleryman !”

He was loud, and clumsy. _If the lack of sea water wouldn't' kill them, that man would_ , thought Seonghwa.

“Jeong Yunho, gunner and cook.”

“You already know me, Kang Yeosang. I'm a witch. Oh and first mate. I'm also used as a doctor ? You'll see for yourselves my exact work on this ship, I do pretty much everything they can't.”

“A witch ?” asked Seonghwa finally turning to his brother. “You never told me that.”

“Never really thought about it,” admitted Wooyoung.

“That's big,” retorted the blond.

“But that's true !”

“I know, that's the worst part.”

“Names ?” cut Hongjoong.

Understanding Seonghwa was going to ignore the Captain, Wooyoung answered for them :

“I'm Wooyoung. He's Seonghwa.”

“Wooyoung', pretty name for a pretty owner~,” sang San.

Mingi acted as if he'd be sick, hanging on the shoulder of a laughing Yunho.

“Cut the crap,” snapped in Seonghwa. “What do you want from us ? Probably not making friends, even if your attitude suggests otherwise, which is very weird considering you declared us your prisoners. You, are Ateez. The worst pirates these seas ever bore. I try to not feel safer knowing a friend of Wooyoung's is a part of your crew, even more when he's a Calypso's forsaken witch. You're your own pirates, with your rules and honor, but everywhere you go blood and death follow. You could be detestable but at the same time you have a code that actually makes you respectable. You're the biggest mystery among your own. Your the worst and the best at what you do, giving everyone every reason to hate you but not despise you, on the contrary, admire you, even. The bounty on your heads could build an entire town, with hundreds of house and probably even a manor. ”

Hongjoong laughed again.

“Well, someone knows a lot, should we feel flattered ?”

“What are those ?” asked Seonghwa to Yeosang, nodding towards the faceless bodies that hadn't moved ever since they were here, knowing the witch could give him a satisfying answer. “Your crew is known as the _ghosts_ , impossible to kill, identify, or talk too. You six are the only human ones, and you're feared by every coast towns, every new Navy soldiers. Just like us, your a story told to children to get them to behave. Your crew is clearly not human. What are they ?”

“They're clones. Products of my magic, and their blood,” answered Yeosang with a proud yet small smile, showing the five other men.

“Their blood ?”

“I'll show you later. But don't worry about them. They're obedient. They obey to the one they've been created from.”

“We didn't need a real crew. We're already family and mates,” said San. “We only needed soldiers.”

“And I could provide that.”

Yeosang had such an angelic face, sweet features and innocent. But Seonghwa learned his lesson : he was the most dangerous here. Not Hongjoong, all mighty captain, or Jongho with his terrifying human strength. Yeosang. The _witch_.

Finally really looking at the man, Seonghwa noticed how different his clothes were from the others : he really didn't look like a pirate.

He was wearing a sort of loose and large over the shoulder shirt, giving a full view on his collarbones and his white porcelain skin - being a pirate, not having a sun kissed skin was already one of the things that could make people ask questions. The shirt seemed made from different white clothes, ripped, and he even noticed a few very small fish net here and there. The pants looked the same, but unlike the pirates, he didn't have just piece of clothes attached at his hips, but a full ripped piece around him like a skirt over his pants, falling on one side like a veil. He wore classic white boots. Dressed all in white with his flashy pink hair and eyes bluer that the sky, he looked like a real envoy of the gods. His fingers carried rings, on his phalanx as well, and Seonghwa suppressed a shiver when he saw the burned mark on the other's chest, just under the dip between his collarbones, half hidden in his shirt. The merman was sure it was old, as it looked healed since a long time, and the symbol was one of witchcraft for sure. Yeosang also had a thin black string tied around his neck numerous times to end up in a small knot on the side. His sweet face welcomed one faded red dot under each eye on the cheeks, and one on his chin. Seonghwa also noticed his left ear was tattooed on the inside with a thin black line going from the lobe, following the shape of the ear to the top.

Looking more carefully at the others, the merman noticed they all had on their right fore-arm, Yeosang included, a tattoo looking like a flag, made only with straight lines, not all aligned with the others, and their name, _Ateez_ , at the bottom.

Hongjoong had another hourglass on his chest, Seonghwa could see the ink showing under the hem of the shirt, and when he turned he also appeared to have a wind rose on the side on his neck. That was hot.

“What do you want from us ?” he asked again, hoping he'd be answered.

“We need ye to help us find somethin',” answered San. Wooyoung noticed he had several small tattoos with sea symbols all over his arms, and seemed to be inked also under one collarbone and behind the neck but he was too far away to see what it was exactly. He quickly wondered if it hurt, before blushing deeply when San caught him staring.

Hongjoong ordered around for the mainsail to be deployed. The ghosts moved around the boat, careful to not walk on anyone but between the pirates, working as asked. Wooyoung shivered and Yeosang came back to his side.

“What are you looking for ?” asked the lilac hair.

“Utopia.”

The mermen's eyes widened in shock.

“What ?!” screamed Wooyoung.

“You kidnapped us for _that_ ?!”

“Utopia was given this name exactly because it's an utopy to look for it ! It doesn't exist !”

“We been searchin' for Utopia for quite a time now, and after years without findin' anythin' to help on the locations, we finally received somethin',” continued Hongjoong.

“Only a mermaid, or merman in that case, can find the Wonderland,” added Yunho.

“I don't follow,” honestly said Seonghwa.

“Yeosang' please,” Hongjoong gestured to the witch.

“Sure.”

His eyes turned all black, and when he spoke, his voice seemed covered by something else, deeper :

“ _ **When the voices of the man-eaters shall sing as high as the Wave, the Aurora's light shall lead thou the way to the Horizon. There, the Illusions of thy life and existence will turn thy world around, and only then thou shall be able to reach the Wonderland. But the fight won't be easy, and thee will find thyself more lost and alone than thou had ever been, fighting thyself to keep moving forward. Only if the Wonderland sees thy Win, the Promise of thy hearts will be the Answer to Utopia, and only then shall thou find thy real Treasure**_ _”_

He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his pupils back to normal. The mermen were mouth open, eyes widened, unable to understand what had just happened.

“It was a prophecy,” explained Yeosang. “I dreamed of it and wrote it down the moment I woke up. As a witch, I know that a dream should never be taken lightly. Or a nightmare for that matters.”

“I hate prophecies, ye don't understand shit,” whined San, playing with a small knife.

“We do have two more heads around, and I hope ye're not just nice pretty faces boys,” said Hongjoong.

“No we're not,” bit back Wooyoung, finally having enough of the man's behavior.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes.

“Yunho, Mingi. Put them behind bars. They are our prisoners after all.”

“Hongjoong, you can't be serious ?!”

“They been free lon' enough Yeosang'.”

“You said I'd be looking after them !”

“When they'll ha'e learned their places on the ship. Until then ...”

“They'll die without sea water. Keep them a few hours out of the water and they'll turn human. Wait for two days and they'll be dead.”

Hongjoong stopped his way up to the quarter deck and made an interested face.

“They can turn human ? So they can be useful ... I'll let them out tomorrow. Can ye not eat for that much time ?”

“We ate last night,” answered Wooyoung, realizing his mistake when Seonghwa flashed him a dark look.

“Perfect ! Find a wet cell and throw them in !”

“Literally ?” asked Mingi, suddenly hesitating.

_Poor excuse for pirates, that's what they were_ , thought Seonghwa. Mingi blushed when taking him in his arms, but he just crossed his own, annoyed. Wooyoung seemed to have fun in Yunho's arms with San turning in cercles around them to look at the merman. His brother had a shy smile but seemed happy despite the situation. Seonghwa wasn't crazy, he knew it was only thanks to Yeosang's presence. He'd be as tensed as him otherwise.

Mingi and Yunho laid them _gently_ on the floor _,_ and closed behind them with sorry smiles.

“We don't look like it but we're really not violent,” said the tallest.

“You're pirates,” deadpanned Seonghwa. “And you're Ateez, it's hard to believe, if not impossible.”

“Yeah sure, but we're humans too ! We have fun, we laugh ... and ...”

“What Mingi means is that we won't hurt ye. Yes we kidnapped ye and Captain acted like a son of a biscuit eater, but really, unless ye're on our bad side - and I'm sure that won't happen - ye have nothin' to fear. He calls ye prisoners, but ye'll see, ye won't be down there for so long.”

Seonghwa didn't understand the insult but ignored it :

“He shot our sister,” reminded Seonghwa, turning his cold gaze on Mingi, whom now looked like a kick puppy. What kind of sick psycho would look like that after killing someone ?! He put all his hate on that look to make understand the man that even if Wooyoung had forgotten that fact, he hadn't, and he still held grudges. His brother seemed to remember too and another sob threatened to pass his lips. San's face lost his smile and Mingi really looked like he was the one who lost a sister.

“Believe it or not, I'm really sorry. But that was our Captain or her. And we're loyal towards Hongjoong'. Mingi was right to act like he did.”

Seonghwa scoffed, unimpressed, and spit between his teeth that they should leave. Wooyoung back in his arms but not crying, just tired and upset.

“What have we gotten ourselves into ?” asked the younger, falling asleep on his brother's shoulder.

“I don't know, but I won't let them hurt you or come close to you. I promise.”

Seonghwa tried to fight the sleep, his drying tail already hitching, but finally he couldn't anymore, and joined his brother, surrounded by the other's warm body.


	2. II / The Atiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here ! Hope you'll like it as much as the first one ! Something I realised I forgot to mention, but not really important for the first chapter as they weren't really descriptions of the ship, but The Atiny was built the same way is 'The Queen Anne's Revenge', Blackbeard's ship in "Pirates of the Caribbean 4". So if you need references to what the Atiny looks like, it looks like Blackbeard's ship.  
> Vocabulary for this chapter :  
> Heave ho : put strenght into what you're doing  
> (Calypso being the Sea Godess she'll often appear to replace 'God' in some expressions)  
> Next chapter next weekend, or sooner if I see enough of you are commenting and reacting to the Story.

As promised, the next day, their tail had turned into a pair of legs, the scales on their body disappeared, and the only things left of their merfolk attributes were their pointy ears, sharp nails and canines, as well as their six gills each, closed for now, marking their sunkissed neck nicely. They were tired, and hungry, but at least they were alive, and that seemed like a good start.

The hunger was a problem though ... They were so hungry that when Yeosang came down to see them with a duffle bag full of clothes for them to chose, _Wooyoung_ tried to bit his hand off. Seonghwa had a better control over his hunger and managed to hold his brother, throwing a small smile at the witch. He didn't seem shocked, and the blond thought it maybe happened before, when the two were kids.

“It's fine, I understand. You must be starving.”

“That's an understatement, witch.”

“Take the clothes you want. I'm gonna ask the Captain if we don't have a prisoner or two left.”

“Wouldn't they be here ?”

“They're dead. You said it yourself, we don't take prisoners.”

Seonghwa frowned.

“Since when ?”

The other shrugged and the merman rolled his eyes. Of course asking for fresh meat would be too much. Yeosang respected their privacy and let them dress alone. The mermen were surprised to see the clothes were actual shirts and pants. Seonghwa chose a black loose shirt, with tight sleeves at the wrists laced up elegantly, and stuck the bottom of the shirt in a high waist white pants, identical to the ones he already saw on the rest of the crew. He was surprised to see suspenders but didn't hesitate to take them and let them hang on each side of his hips. He took simple black boots, and kept his rings and tight necklace. He found in the bag a longer necklace made of small chains, and decided it was nice enough for him to wear, the cold metal on his hot skin much welcomed. He also found a thick leather belt decorated by a showy silver belt buckle to mark his thin waist even more.

Wooyoung opted for something more colourful. His shirt looked like Seonghwa's in the design, very loose, open and short but tight around the wrists, this time not with laces but straps, and excpet those that were black, the rest was a light orange with black spots, and the mix between the shirt and his hair wasn't shocking. His also put on black boots and white cargo pants, but let the shirt hang around his frame, and used a black ripped cloth he tied around his waist. If he raised his arms, a part of his stomack would be visible under the ripped shirt, and the neckline of the clothes was as revealing as San's, but less than Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's. Wooyoung didn't see anything wrong with that. The less clothes he'd be wearing, the better he'd feel. He took his necklace out of the shirt and also kept the rest of his merfolk's jewels.

Both of them were still on the floor, and dressing up had been the worst thing they had experienced ... today. Yeosang came back with Mingi and Hongjoong, the later letting out an impressed whistle when he saw the mermen.

“Ye two look like real pirates now. Glad we didn't ha'e to play dressup and ye were able to do that yersel'es.”

Seonghwa didn't answer but kept his cold gaze.

“Hungry ?” asked the Captain.

“Starving,” answered the oldest merman.

“Good, we got a nice dead soldier for ye.”

“Dead since when ?”

“Last week, why ?”

Wooyoung grimaced.

“He's rotten ...”

“Does it matter ?” Hongjoong sighed, a headache already hitting the back of his head. Those merfolks always found a way to act like royalties even when they were clearly not in the position too.

“Would you eat rotten meat ?” retorted Seonghwa.

Hongjoong stared at him a few seconds before sighting loudly.

“What do we do ?” asked Mingi.

“We stop at the closest harbor and we take whoe'er comes close to the ship.”

“That's risky Cap'...”

“Do _ye_ perhaps want to be their fresh meat Mingi ?”

Mingi turned entirely white and backed off from the cell. He shook his head negativly, and Hongjoong was satisfied.

“Then we go to a fuckin' harbor and take the first thin' that comes close.”

They didn't even need to go to a port. Bearly two hours later they found a man floating on a wood plank, probably a survivor of a sinking, and Yunho used the fishnet to get him abroad. An hour later, they were already back in the middle of the sea, Wooyoung and Seonghwa satiated. They didn't need to eat three times a day like humans, and because of their family, they weren't like those forever starving mermaids who'd die if they didn't have five meals per day. They could go very well another day without eating.

After the meal came another problem : they didn't know how to walk. Hongjoong stared at the horizon blankly, probably questioning all his life choices internally. Wooyoung almost chuckled at that, only hiding the sound behind Seonghwa's shoulder. San and Yeosang proposed to help them for their first steps, but Hongjoong decided he'd be the one to help Seonghwa while the witch could take care of his old friend.

“Don't you have more important matters than a poor merman incapable of using his legs, Captain,” teased Seonghwa when the man came to help him on his feet.

“And miss all the fun ? Not a chance _honey_ ,” answered the Captain with a wink.

He thought he was going to help him, but really, Hongjoong just lifted him like he weighted nothing and roughly sticked him on his feet. One hand on his waist behind his back, the other on his chest, Seonghwa really tried hard to not think about the proximity too much, but it was hard. Standing, he could easily rest his head on the Captain's if he lifted his chin enough. He could see everything above the man's head. He was so small compared to him. The strength Hongjoong put in steadying his tottering body broke him out of his thoughts.

“How we doin' ?”

Seonghwa's cheeks had a nice dust of pink, something Wooyoung didn't hesitate to comment :

“ _Well, someone doesn't mind that much the Captain now~_ ”

“ _Shut up, he's just too close. I'm not used to_ living _humans close to me like this_.”

Wooyoung and even Yeosang laughed, the latter more shyly than the merman, and the latter's loud and high pitched laugh filled the air. The other crew members looked at him with wide eyes but smile on their faces : the power of Wooyoung really laid in his laugh, not his voice.

“ _Hongjoong is started to get impatient Seonghwa, be careful. He's not as much as a jerk than what he looks like, but he has his limits_ ,” no one seemed surprised that Yeosang could speak merfolk language, so the merman didn't react either.

He focused on trying to steady his legs, and slowly pushed Hongjoong away, fidgetting but finding his balance on his legs. He noticed he was one of the tallest, Wooyoung being a little smaller than Yeosang. Once he wasn't trembling anymore and his body seemed accustom to his new appearance and way of moving, he tried to raise one leg. He did that a few dozens times, imitated by his brother, too focused on himself to notice the carefull eyes of Hongjoong on him, and how the Captain's arms were deployed behind him, ready to catch him if he fell.

Seonghwa gripped the Captain's vest when he started to walk, but couldn't even make one step before losing his balance.

Closing his eyes and preparing for the fall, he was surprised when strong arms catched him and raised him back almost immediatly.

“Easy there.”

Hongjoong wasn't even looking at him but at his steps, attentive and careful. Seonghwa flushed even harder and hid his face in his free hand to get back his composure. Wooyoung had already started to try and walk, and he was just like a new born. Seonghwa was slower, more careful, more scared also. He couldn't stay focused on what he was doing, not when the pirates around them weren't laughing at their faces, mocking them, throwing rotten fish or other disguting things. Not when thoses pirates acted _human_. It confused him more than he wanted it to show.

“Heave ho, aye ?” called back Honjoong.

Seonghwa raised his eyes to meet the Captain's.

“What ?”

“Pirate vocabulary, I'll teach you,” answered Yeosang.

“You don't speak it though.”

“I'm not a savage.”

Wooyoung chuckled when protestations errupted from the pirates, and even Hongjoong laughed heartly.

“I mean put strength into what ye're doin', savvy ?”

“I'm trying ! You don't even remember when you learned how to walk !”

“Thank the gods for that !”

The other laughed, and the exercises kept going for the rest of the day. Finally, an exhausted Seonghwa was lying on the deck, head staring at the crow's nest and the Jolly Roger. Floating with it, the letters of Ateez painted like blood drops on a black flag. They really were peculiar.

Wooyoung and he managed to walk the deck's lengths, but it was the most tiring thing they ever did and quickly grew exhausted. Now everyone was back to their activites, Hongjoong hidden in the Captain's quarters, under the quarter deck, and Yunho in the kitchen for diner. Yeosang was waiting for them to catch their breath so he could take them to his “cave” like he called it, situated under the Captain's quarters, a little under the deck's floor level.

“I basically stole the room when I settled in the ship.”

“They let you ?” asked Woooyung.

“They didn't really have a choice.”

“Will you tell me ...,” the merman sitting next to the witch hid his eyes from his friend. “Will you tell me why you disappeared ?”

“I will,” promised the other. Seonghwa raised himself in a sitting position and observed his surroundings : the soldiers of the Atiny were still disturbing for him, and he failed to see how he could get accustom to them. At first, he had forgotten they existed, as they didn't show until they started to exercise, taking care of the ship while the pirates were busy with the mermen. And now, they seemed to be even less that yesterday.

“How does it work ?” asked Seonghwa.

Yeosang helped the mermen back on their feet, and with one on each-side, walked them towards the room under the Captain's quarters. The Atiny was also very impressive, at the image of her Captain, with two levels on the main deck, one for Hongjoong, the second one being the quarter deck, and three levels under the main deck, including an entire closed one to the rest of the ship with the crew's quarters and the ghosts. They had been informed that there was enough room for everyone to have their own private quarters, but they were used to be together for a long time and didn't mind sharing.

The fact the Atiny was a completely black ship with red sails was probably the main reason why people feared to see them arrive, even from afar. Seonghwa suspected it was made on purpose, so the already dark and mystic aura of Ateez felt stronger. Yeosang kicked his door open and found two stools on which he settled the mermen.

They were impressed : everywhere flasks hung from the ceiling, candles lit up the second Yeosang snapped his fingers, dead animals were pinned on the walls, and several tables in the middle of the room were either covered by open books and parchments, or by fuming cauldrons. Children size's jars sat in the corners of the room, filled with different plants from the sea and the land. There was two maps, one of the world as it was known now, and one of the starts, a compass holding them in place.

“Isn't San the mapper ?” asked Seonghwa curiously.

“I don't use the map for guidance, I use them for energy lines, and I use the astronomy map to read the stars at night.”

“Voodoo ?” asked Woooyoung, unable to remember the other's magic, looking at a few voodoo dolls on the shelves.

“Not exactly. I'm not picky, I just use what I need. My Goddess is the same no matter what I use, I just make sure to not anger the minor ones by mixing their gifts,” Yeosang pointed at the different altars and sacrificial bowls in front of them. He worked around one of the fuming cauldron, adding red leaves and something that looked like sand.

“Your legs must be hurting.”

Now that the other was mentioning it, they did indeed.

“Here,” he took two fancy cups and poured one ladle in each, and gave it to them. “It'll help with the pain, and it'll make them stronger. By tomorrow, you'll be able to work around the ship.”

It smelled good, but just like Yeosang it was only an appearance. Seonghwa felt his stomach turn when he took a sip, and Wooyoung almost threw up.

“I know, I know. Don't be babies and drink up.”

It was done. Slowly, and with a lot of coughs, grimaces, and nauseous feeling, but it was done. Yeosang tried to keep his mocking smile to himself but it was still visible.

“I'm starting to believe you want us dead,” joked Wooyoung.

“If it was true you'd already be dead Woo. And even if Hongjoong fears me he'd kill _me_ if I killed _you_.”

“He fears you ?” asked Seonghwa, surprised.

“I'm a witch Seonghwa. You have no idea what power we hold. I won't explain you now about the ghosts like you asked, but you'll know soon enough.”

“Anyway, tell me ! What happened all these years ago ?!” whined Wooyoung.

Yeosang froze, as if he realised he really was about to tell him what happened, and the memories didn't seem to leave nice feelings. He stopped what he was doing with the second cauldron, and sat on his bench.

“You know what mother was,” he started. “It was dangerous, and we were hidden, but as always, there is always someone who'll see beyond the veils as there is always someone who'll set you up and call you out for money. That's what happened. She left me alone to go to an old lady's house, who had asked for healing herbs a week prior. But it was a trap. The army was here. They trief to take her, but of course she fought back. She wanted to take me and run away together but they were following closely behind, and they bursted in our home, destroying everything ... her manuscripts, books. They took it all, they didn't destroy those but they kept them. In a last attempt to save me and protect me she cursed me. No one could touch me or they'd die the second their skin would be in contact with mine.”

Wooyoung gasped.

“But we did !”

“You're not human. The curse only left mermaids able to come near me, as she trusted your kind.”

“That's why Jongho was scared when you hugged me yesterday.” Yeosang nodded and kept going.

“One of the soldiers killed her before she could finish the curse.”

Seonghwa had no idea what that meant. Yeosang saw his questioning and was quick to add :

“It means I have no idea how to break it. For now.”

“We'll find together,” assured Wooyoung, taking his hand.

“The soldiers understood something was wrong with me, but they didn't need to touch me to make me obey. They took me abroad their ship, with the intention to sell me in a White City, and marked me as a witch in iron,” he let his fingers brushed on the scar in the middle of his chest, and the mermen hissed in pain and compassion. Those humans really were savages.

White City was the term used to described a town were soldiers and pirates could move around one another without killing eachothers. They were some sort of neutral spaces. Everyone respected the rules, and everything would be fine. But if a Navy soldier or a pirate broke one of the rules, they'd be sentanced to death.

“My mother saved me the humiliation and the pain of a real rape, but that didn't stop the soldiers to have their way with me by forcing me into touching myself and other stuff like that.”

Seonghwa's blood froze in his veins. He didn't expect that, and mostly didn't expect how bluntly the witch let the words out. Wooyoung opened his mouth in shock and even his brother was too stunned to think about anything.

“It didn't last long, fortunatly for me, and unfortunatly for the other kids I was with.”

“Yeosang, oh by Calypso I'm so sorry,” Wooyoung didn't care that he almost knocked himself on a table by standing up, as long as he could reach Yeosang.

“It's fine, it's over you know,” said the other. His face was at peace but his eyes betrayed the pain brought back by the memory. “I didn't last long like I said. It only happened once. And yes it left a bruning mark in my mind, but I could've been through worst. I was honestly lucky and not once I decided to let this take me down. I decided to be stronger than this, letting their actions affect me would only give them more power over me, and I refused to let that happen.” He paused slightly. “We never made it to the White City. Their ship was attacked, and somehow, even though I hadn't use witchcraft in months, I was able to save myself from the ship falling into pieces under the cannons. I was the only survivor when Jongho came down from the deck and found me. I think he was shocked, but I honestly don't know why, even now. Perhaps he didn't except to see a survivor.”

Yeosang's lips stretched into a tender smile. This memory seemed pleasant. Wooyoung and Seonghwa exchanged glances, clearly with the same idea in mind between the witch and the master gunner. But the oldest seemed to realise something.

“Wait, you're saying it was Ateez that attacked you ?!”

“They weren't called like that at the time, and it wasn't really _them_ per say, but yes.”

The merman's mouth hanged.

“B-but they were five people ! And without you they didn't have that army yet ! And you disappeared before I met Wooyoung, that was eight years ago ! You were twelve years old !”

“Yes, and I'm neither the youngest nor the oldest of the crew. But like I said it wasn't them, they were still with their parents at the time.”

“Their parents sailed together ?”

“It's also a tragic story really, but yes. Jongho found me, told everyone about my presence, and came the time for me to beg for my life.”

He breathed in deeply and added :

“I didn't.”

Wooyoung only giggled at that, not surprised the slightest. “Of course you didnt'.”

“I had already lost everything, so I didn't care anymore. I blurted out my whole story. Everything starting from you and the mermaids, to my mother's curse, what they made me go through on the ship, and now this. I didn't beg for life, I begged for death. I think that's why they decided to take me in. It was hell at first. I had to learn how to live with my curse, and I killed two crew members before I found a way to keep people away. Their parents knew I could be a real asset, and they did everything they could to steal as many books as I'd need to develop my potential. I started to gather back my mother's writings thanks to them. Eventually, I got closer to the guys, and they let me in, like a real family. They were born pirates. They have it in their blood. But even at their parents' time, they were special. I'm sure you already noticed it. That's why they are feared, and intimidating. You don't expect them to be polite, or to make full sentances when they speak. They have the pirate language of course, but they jungle it with how you and I talk, and that's what make them so respected. Just like Royalties, they inspire respect, before inspiring fear.”

Seonghwa could only agree. That's what was different. He never held a discussion with a pirate before, but the way the men he had eaten talked when under his charms was enough for him to not want to hear them talk when in full possession of their minds.

“How did you ended being Ateez then ?”

“Utopia is not something they suddenly decided to search for. Their parents were already on its track when we were kids. Utopia is the reason they died.”

“Why looking for it then ? Why not just become ruler of the Seven Seas or something like this ?”

“For the same reason their parents were looking for it : Utopia is a brand new world, in which no one has ever set foot. It's a dream world. I don't know the peronal reasons Hongjoong has, but he's so selfless I'm pretty sure he just wants to give the best to the crew, and Utopia is that best. Time stops, eveything feels like a dream ... Unlike the Foutain of Youth, we know it exists but we don't know how as no one ever succeeded looking for it.”

Hongjoong selfless ? That's something Seonghwa would need to look out for.

“So, what happened ?” the question was asked for the nth time, but none of them cared.

“We were looking for my mother's map.”

“Your mother's map ?”

“Yes. She was the only one who managed to map a mermaid's crypt, and no one even knew it. Well, I did and then KQ fellaz did. That was their parents' crew name-”

“Wait, you only dreamt of the prophecy now, why would you be looking for a mermaid then ?”

“We were looking for informations. If my mother was able to locate a mermaid's crypt, maybe her map held other informations as well. And we knew that a Navy ship with the map on it had been attacked by pirates. As the time, we didn't really made the connection between Utopia and anything, I don't even know why they were so stuck on the map. We managed to stole it, but then words passed we were in possession of it and we got trapped in an embush. Hongjoong's mother was the fiercest woman I ever saw, and my mother was also a good piece of cake. She basically took all six of us and threw us in boats, and forced me to call for Calypso's help. The Goddess protected us and sent us away, like Kim wanted. We know for a fact they died. That's their Jolly Roger Hongjoong hang. We found it months later after we sailed for the first time all six of us together.”

“Why do I feel like without you, they'd be dead ?”

“Because they would. I had managed to save as many books as I could, and as kids, we were able to hide and go around people without them threatening us. We were what, sixteen, seventeen at the time ? We were already able to take down an entire town. I discovered the _spectrum_ spells then. I created what would be called the ghosts, and they built the Atiny, and with it, Ateez was born.”

“And you've been looking for Utopia since then ?”

“Yes. We used my magic at first, but it was not precise enough. Hongjoong promised me we'd get back all of my mother's books, and we did, earning at the same time our reputation. We got the last ones just before I dreamt of the prophecy. I'm pretty sure it's linked, but I can't explain how.”

“That's amazing,” whispered Wooyoung. “I hate them but at the same time, I'm so grateful for the way they treated you and took care of you all these years.”

“I know I do a lot to repay them, but I feel like it's a debt I can never repay entirely.”

“They don't seem to feel like you have a debt to repay Yeosang,” Seonghwa used his name for the first time, and the witch seemed surprised by it, before smiling warmly. The merman noticed how sharp the boy's canines were.

“I know. I think a part of me is guilty because they're touchy and clingy people, you'll notice soon enough. And when they want to _show_ me how much I mean to them, they can't because of that curse.”

That matter seemed to really torture him, and Wooyoung took him in his arms, comforting him. Seonghwa could understand. Mermaids and mermen were also very clingy and touchy, but that came with their specy, as the goal of those contacts was to lure men to them.

“Wooyoung's right. I don't like them and I'm still not over the way I was treated yesterday, but you matter to my brother. We will help you break the curse.”

“That's the least of our problems,” laughed the other, hiding his tears by sweeping them away. “Don't think I forgot about your voices.”

“ _Please don't tell them anything !_ ” begged Wooyoung immediatly.

Yeosang switched in merfolk's tongue as well, aware they could be heard accidentally.

“ _Don't worry, I won't say anything Woo I promise. But how is that possible ? I've never heard or red about any mermaid finding their soulmate. Even less on a pirate ship._ ”

“ _We don't know. We freaked out yesterday. Is that why you asked Hongjoong to keep me ?_ ”

Yeosang nodded.

“ _You might hate him but he's the only one you could ever really love. And we both know what love means to a mermaid, or merman._ ”

It was important. Something they never achieved because they couldn't love their own, but they couldn't love their food either. Seonghwa cursed Calypso. The Sea Goddess was the one responsible for that , sentancing mermaids and mermen to feel empty their whole life, until they found the one that would resist their charm, and come to them because they wanted to and not because they were forced to. How cruel she had been ... A mermaid and a man ...

“ _I didn't expect that,”_ he admitted. “ _And now, what are we supposed to do ?_ ”

Yeosang heard the hurt in his voice but didn't say anything. Wooyoung's face also fell into a pained and worried expression.

“ _They don't know what it means. And even if Hongjoong asked me to look for it, I won't say anything. Now, for what you should do ... It depends on what you want._ ”

“ _What we want ? How are we supposed to know that ?_ ”

“ _You'll start working on the ship tomorrow, and counting tonight you'll live as crew with us. You'll get to know them better. San already seems to find you at his taste, it's a good start._ ”

“ _I'm not just a pretty thing. He's a pirate. I don't want him to see just what's outside. What does he know of love ?_ ”

“ _More than what you give him credit for Wooyoung. San is the type of person attracted to beautiful things, yes, but what matters the most to him is what's inside. If your heart is as beautiful as you - and we three know it is - in his taste, he'll be head over heels for you in no time._ ”

“ _I don't want to meddle with that savage,_ ” said Seonghwa, still feeling the Captain's lips over his.

“ _I'm sorry about that too, I swear I'd have try to stop him ..._ ”

“ _Not your responsability._ ”

“ _Still. Hongjoong is ... he's a lady's man too, differently, but that's it. Perhaps you'll find more to him than meets the eyes ? You'll see, all five of them will surprise you,_ ” assured the witch sternly.

By the time their little discussion was over, the sunset was showing it's first warm colors. Thanks to Yeosang's potion - or whatever that was, Seonghwa didn't want to ask - the mermen were able to walk on their own, but still in a slow and drunkard way. Yunho had set a table in the middle of the deck, deciding it'd be great for their first meal all eight of them together.

“Why did you set for Hongjoong ?” asked Yeosang curious.

“I hope he'll come tonight.”

“You been doin' that for a while now, give it up mate,” replied Mingi.

Yunho shook his head.

“He'll come one day.”

They all settled and started to eat. Wooyoung and Seonghwa could eat human food, but it wouldn't feed them like human flesh would. They still appreciated everything the tallest had cooked, impressed by the new discovery.

“So, we're free now ? No more cell ?” asked Seonghwa.

“Captain's orders, now ye a real part of the crew mates !” cheered San.

“Not completely, but we can say that yeah,” corrected Yunho.

Seonghwa didn't ask. The pirates needed them, even if their goal was clearly impossible to reach, they still had the chance to stay alive, run away when they could, and return to their crypt. Thinking about it, he looked at the sea with envy crawling inside of him, and when everyone cleaned the desk, he managed to rest his elbows on the railing and look down. He wanted to jump. He wanted to jump so hard. But Wooyoung wasn't by his side, and he'd never let his brother behind him. He closed his eyes and let the fresh air caress his face nicely, compelty ignorant of what was going on behind him.

Upon seing Seonghwa's behavior, Wooyoung had approached the other side of the railing but Jongho had caught him in a deathly choke and had a gun next to his temple before he could try anything. Trust was something hard to be earned, and Seonghwa seemed to forget the pirates trusted them as much as he trusted them, and that meant not much. Fear got them to act.

“I wouldn't think about it too much,” Yunho's voice broke Seonghwa's peaceful moment. His eyes widened in horror when he saw his brother's position, Yeosang kept away by the table Mingi was pushing in front of him.

“Jongho let him go !”

“We gotta teach his friend o'er there a lesson first.”

“He didn't think about jumping !”

“He was suspiciously close to.”

“He's from the sea ! Of course he'd want to go back ! That doesn't mean he will ! Let Wooyoung go !”

“Hwa,” called Wooyoung trying to break his way out.

“What are you doing ?!” screamed the blond merman.

“We played nice and all but we won't be fooled, got'ya ? Now step away.”

“I will but don't hurt him !”

“Jongho you let him go _now_ !”

Everyone turned their head when hearing the witch's voice covered by a deep veil that didn't belong to him, to see his eyes had turned entirely blue - not black like they usually would, but blue - and that his hands rested on the table he was being pushed away with. Under his fingers, the wood started craking and continued it's course towards Mingi. The pirate stepped away from it, but when the cracks reached the edge of the table, condensed air exploded in their direction, seperating Wooyoung from Jongho, and alerting Hongjoong.

“What it the Seven Seas is goin' on here ?! Fuck, Yeosang ! Snap out of it !”

“You wanted to hurt them,” answered the witch, hands against his body but palms facing the sky.

“Who ?!”

Hongjoong turned towards the others, looking for the culprit.

“Which of you seaweed brain triggered him ?!”

All answered and the Captain growled. He tried to reach for Wooyoung and stopped him from approaching Yeosang. Since he had dreamt of the prophecy, the boy seemed to lose control over his powers when his emotions tended to be played with. Wooyoung grabbed his shoulders and shook him, calling his name and talking in merfolk. It seemed to work, as the later's eyes turned back to blue. He didn't collapse or anything, but just stared at his friend and the rest of the crew in fear.

“Did I ?”

“Aye,” answered Hongjoong.

“Again,” breathed the witch, on the verge of tears.

Jongho took a step in his direction but Yeosang stepped back. What could the younger do anyway ? He couldn't touch him, couldn't comfort him in any way.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Ye're not the only one who need to apologise. What happened ?” snapped the Captain.

He was pissed. Yeosang had been a part of the crew and their family for a while now, and even if he was now far from the broken boy they took in, his big brother's instincts kicked in everytime the other was distressed, like now. Seonghwa approached the red hair carefully.

“I think it's my fault ?”

Hongjoong turned his head towards him, and Seonghwa didn't miss the way his eyes traveled on his face. The merman figured honesty would be the best way to untrigger what had happen, and he didn't care to be locked away another night, as long as Wooyoung and Yeosang would be fine.

“I was just looking at the sea but they thought I wanted to jump.”

“No, I tried to jump, I'm sorry,” said Wooyoung.

“What ?”

“I saw you and I thought you wanted to try and escape.”

“Woo, that doesn't make any sens ... what about Yeosang ?”

Wooyoung closed his eyes, guilt written all over his face.

“I understand. He was there when I wasn't. I know you don't trust them so I'm not mad,” comforted the witch.

“I catched him and held him at gunpoint-” added Jongho.

“He wanted to make a point that I couldn't escape even if I wanted too,” cut Seonghwa.

“Do you want to ?” asked Hongjoong with a raised brow.

“Of course I do,” answered the merman genuinely. “I miss the sea and if you don't let us swim tomorrow we'll start getting sick, but that doesn't mean I was going to jump right now. I'm trying to survive here.”

The Captain smirked at that. He took his gun out and snatched two apples from one of the baskets on deck, throwing one to Jongho and the other to Yunho. Seonghwa froze and stepped back when Hongjoong started stepping forward, his legs hitting the stairs leading to the quarter deck. He fell on his ass with a 'huff' and quickly raised his eyes to meet Hongjoon's. The Captain kicked a feet on the stair next to the merman's face, and smirked.

“Ye look nice under me.”

Seonghwa furrowed his brows. If he looked down he would have a good view on the pirate's private part - covered by pants let's not get crazy - and he didn't like it at all.

“I'll never be under you.”

“Pretty sure ye didn't understand the subtext, but never mind. I like a challenge.”

That didn't sound reassuring _at all_.

“Jongho !” he called.

Seonghwa turned his eyes to the youngest, Wooyoung too, and they both look in disbelief how he cracked the apple he was given in half, with his _bare hands_ , only to give one piece to Mingi and the other one to a shocked Wooyoung.

“I like to say he could do that with yer head,” commented the Captain, his eyes catching all the reactions on the other's face, from the surprise to the fear that filled his eyes.

“Can he ?” asked the other so low he almost didn't hear.

He just shrugged in answer, grinning wider when the merman's face turned completely white.

“Yunho !” he called next.

The tallest just threw the apple in the air, and without getting his eyes away from Seonghwa's, Hongjoong shot it and exploded it. The other looked ready to faint, but the Captain was impressed by how he tried to keep a front in front of him, to not show his weaknesses and fears.

“Tomorrow, you and your friend will be authorised to take a dip. Try to swim away, and I will take you down. Both of you. Savvy ?”

Seonghwa's eyes turned dark again, a white flash and his cat-like pupil glowing for a second before turning back to normal. Unlike Yeosang, the blue in the merman's eyes was colder, not warm like the sky, but something more icy. Hongjoong liked it. His face lightened with interest when he saw that flash of danger in the other's eyes, and his twisted mind liked the idea of the other man looking at him like that in a more private situation.

He was already leaning on him, elbow on the leg next to his head, so very much open in front of the other, but he still had limits.

Limits he felt crumbled the longer he stared at that face.

If he was honest with himself, Hongjoong would recognise he planned on keeping Seonghwa the moment he noticed him. He didn't understand why his charm didn't work on him, but it was still a beautiful sound, and the Captain would be ready to ask for it again if it wasn't for the fact the rest of his crew was affected by it. Yeosang gave him the perfect opportunity of hiding his real attents when asking of Hongjoong to keep the merman. He was sure the witch lied about his lack of knowledge on the incident, but he didn't really care. He knew Yeosang would never hide anything important from him.

He took Seonghwa's silence for approbation.

“Good. Now ground rules. Ye can come on the deck in the middle of the night to look at the stars, or if ye can't sleep. But if I hear a splash that sounds very much like bodies, no matter how fast yer kind can swim, I _will_ hunt ye down. This ship can be as fast as you, but I'm sure ye'd like the proof in another situation that her chasing yer brother.”

Seonghwa didn't shiver in fear this time, unlike Wooyoung. His eyes only got darker and Hongjoong saw how the other was fighting his instincts with how his pupils kept changing from blue to white.

Hongjoong retrieved his leg and put his pistol back to where it belonged, resting his hand on the guard of his cutlass. He extended the other hand towards Seonghwa to help him up, but the merman shot him an incredulous look before pushing it away, standing on his own, trembling on his tired legs and leaning against the wall, but intact in what was left of his pride.

Hongjoong smirked again, and Seonghwa swore he was going to rip that smile of his face one day.

“What can ye do ?” asked the Captain, turning to Wooyoung.

The other was taken aback, and the face of worry he was making during the whole exchange between his brother and the Captain turned into a surprised one, brows lifted and mouth opened.

“Huh ?”

“On the ship. What can ye do to be useful ?”

_Not much_ first came to his mind but he figured it wouldn't be a good answer. He remembered everyone's job on the ship, and what was expected of them.

“You don't have a pilot ? Or a lookout ? Seonghwa and I, as you need us, could work as pilots ?”

“We don't need two men with the same job.”

“I-I'll be the lookout when he'll pilot !”

“And when ye'll pilot ? What will he do ?”

“Ask him that !” said Wooyoung with an uspet sound, brows now furrowed and mouth pouty. San hid his face behind his hands but the merman had just been too cute.

“Seonghwa ?” asked Hongjoong.

“Oh so you remember my name ?”

“Pretty boy !” teased the Captain. “Don't be a little shit it's not in yer best interest. What will be yer job around the ship ?"

Seonhwa did want to be a little shit, and he wasn't about to just serve his new job on a silver plate for Hongjoong to take.

“Your ship is disgusting. There's blood here, dirt over there, and dust everywhere !”

Hongjoong grinded his teeth. The merman was killing him.

“I take it ye'll be our new cleaner ?”

“Oh, he is good at that,” confirmed Wooyoung with an impressed face. “See ! When I'll pilot he'll clean ! When he'll pilot, I'll lookout ! Easy !”

The other pirates chuckled a little at that, and even Hongjoong had an amused smile.

“Alright, I'll take it. Now beds. The Ho brothers, San and Mingi share a room, while Yeosang - for obvious reasons - has one for himself. Big enough to squeeze two merfolks, ain't it ? I don't want them in their own quarters for now.”

“Yes, we'll have more place than necessary,” assured Yeosang with a thankfuk smile.

Hongjoong flashed him an understanding smile and darted back in his quarters.

“And you ?” asked Seonghwa.

The Captain stopped, confused.

“Where do you sleep ?”

Once again, his smirked showing his teeth in a hot and threatening manners.

“I got my own quarters, the perks of being the Captain. Why ?”

_Want to join me_ , was so strongly suggested Jongho cringed and Mingi started laughing like a maniac. Seonghwa only made his most jaded face and past behind the Captain, hitting his shoulder slightly and saying :

“So I can avoid you.”

The merman than proceeded to walk towards his brother and Yeosang, the witch leading them to their new room. Seonghwa didn't even looked at him when he passed next to him a second time, but going the otherway round, and Hongjoong bit on his bottom lips in frustration. Two could play that game. Seonghwa was a beautiful creature to lay eyes on but he had to be careful : the merman wasn't staying on his ship and Hongjoong calmed himself by remembering what he wanted to do to the mermen once this was all over.

He couldn't risk them to help other pirates, and he was _not_ keeping two merfolks aboard. He'd have to find a way to lock Yeosang down for a week or two though ... But was it really something he wanted to do ? Would he really be that radical ?

This was already playing with his nerves, and he even started to question if he should really get rid of the mermen once Utopia would be found.

He tried to ignore the anticipation he felt to continue his little game with Seonghwa.

He'd mess with his mind, and turn his insides upside down. It'd be fun.


	3. III / Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ... So many comments and Kudos for just two chapters ... Alright I will post two chapters a week and not just one, which explains why I'm posting today and not waiting for Saturday like I usually planned too. I'm happy to see how much you seem to love this story so who am I to be so slow to edit ? Chapter 3 here !  
> Vocabulary :  
> Taking a caulk : taking a nap  
> Bugger : shit  
> Avast ye : Pay attention  
> To crack Jenny's tea cup : to spend the night in a house of ill reput (a brothel)

It had been a week since Seonghwa and Wooyoung started working on the ship. They could now move freely and weren't disturbed by their legs, the youngest even bolder, had fun running around the deck alongside San. The pirate had taken at heart to take care of Wooyoung when the merman helped him, as he also was the navigator. When Seonghwa was the one helping him, he was more reserved and focused.

Seonghwa wasn't blind, and saw how the two had hit off since day one. Wooyoung wanted to let San in because the pirate was his soulmate, but San's intention towards his brother were unknown to the oldest, and so he always kept a close eye to their interactions.

“ _San won't hurt him_. _”_

Yeosang's voice forced him to turn his head around, resuming the cleaning of the deck. The witch sat cross legged, meditating and floating next to him as they had been conversing together a lot when the merman was on cleaning duty.

Jongho was going back and forth on the deck, heavy powder bags on his shoulders he had to store in the ... stores. Mingi was vibing (taking a caulk) on the foremost mat, so Yeosang thought it'd be safer to go in merfolks language.

“ _You don't know that_.”

“ _He's not like that_.”

“ _I don't know that._ ”

“ _Then how about trying to get to know him ? He doesn't bite you know. He's really interested in Wooyoung, it shows. Just look at him. He follows Woo like a puppy and looks like a lost child when the other is on lookout duty._ ”

Seonghwa knew Yeosang was right, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. They still had no idea what'd happen to them when all of this would be over, if it would one day.

Hongjoong had started to act more civilised towards Seonghwa, if you could call ignoring and being a teasing jerk be civilised. The merman didn't know what to think about the Captain. Unlike Wooyoung he wasn't ready to try the whole soulemate thing.

Speaking of the devil, the Captain came out of his quarters and asked for a quick meeting.

“Yeosang, I'm gonna need ye to make ghosts out of these two,” he started without preamble.

The mermen raised their brows.

“I'm not sure it'll react the same with merfolk's blood Captain.”

“Only one way to find out, aye ?”

Yeosang nodded, still floating.

“We ha'e a long way before our precious mermen start to hear the call of the Aurora, and the first part of the course is not unfamiliar. We'll stop at the next harbor, first to find food for them, and second, because Mingi alerted me on our low supplies.”

The boys seemed to see the fun coming and clapped their hands.

“How we doin' this ?” asked San.

“Legally boy, well as legally as we can.”

“No stealin' ?” the boy pouted, and Wooyoung laughed a little at that.

“Nope not this time. We'll arrive in the next hour, Yunho, get the outfits ready and find one for those two,” threw the Captain behind his shoulder.

The pirates seemed even more excited and even Yeosang had an impatient smile.

“The outfits ? What for ?” Wooyoung looked curiously around him as the four other boys ran inside the ship.

“We're going on land,” explained Yeosang. “We need to change.”

“Why does it sounds so logical yet I don't understand ?” Seonghwa was so done with them. So done. “Do clothes matter that much ?”

“Of course it does !” Mingi arrived with a black leather trunk, his voice faking outrage. “We can't show up in town dressed in our workin' gowns !”

“Why not ?”

“Because we're pirates,” yeah that didn't make any sens.

“ _Fancy_ pirates,” emphasized Yeosang with a smile.

“And when you fight ?”

“We also change our outfit. But like, Yeosang does it for us, we don't have time most of the time ...” answered this time San with another duffle bag like the one Yeosang had brought them when they had to chose their ''working gowns'', if they believed Mingi.

“I'm still not sure about this,” trailed Wooyoung, taking a very fluffy and furry coat out of the bag.

“Ye take a look in there, we already ha'e our things in there !”

In seconds, the trunk was opened and emptied of it's contenant, only Yeosang left with his clothes in his arms, waiting for the other two. Seonghwa and Wooyoung kind of chose randomly and they all went to change in their shared resting quarter.

They felt more than skeptical but didn't mind the new clothes. They felt even more comfortable, and even without checking in a mirror, as stupid as it was, they felt more intimidating.

Wooyoung had chosen a black shirt with black tight leather pants and brown boots, chains tied at his right hip. He completed the look with a beige short jacket, the collar covered with fur. Accessories obligatory, he had hidden his pointy ears behind ornaments that gave the impression he had three silver claws on his cartilage. He also had a white stone hanging at his neck, with the usual red and black gem, and his rings. His hair were styled back, only a few locks escaping and falling on his forehead. San had made it a point to make up his eyes with a black shadowing like he and the other had, and it suited the sharp grey eyes of the merman very well, giving him a very impressive face when he was resting.

Seonghwa wasn't use to have so many clothes on him, and it felt weird. He had a thin orange shirt under a loose cream opened one, tugged in high waist tight black pants. A chain-belt rested around his waist, and he put on a light grey jacket above the rest.

“Where did you get all that ?” asked Seonghwa, closing the coat.

Yeosang turned around and Wooyoung gasped in the most friendly awe.

When not dressed as a witch, he could pass for a pirate without a second doubt. A white shirt was hidden under a large fluffy brown jacket, on which five white stripes decorated horizontally the sleeves and the middle of the clothes. It didn't look like fur, but it was soft under the touch. He had opted for pants ripped at the knees, and the mermen didn't understand why they didn't throw it away when they had so much more. Black pointy boots replaced the white ones, and he tied a piece of cloth loosely on his leather belt. The mark on his chest was hidden by the shirt, and he had one middle-neck and one long necklace.

“Stole a big part of it, made the rest.”

“Stole ?!”

“Made ?!”

Yeosang laughed when the mermen talked at the same time.

“If it looks exotic, that's because it is. We stole from french, americans, whoever you can think off. Even the East Indian Compagny sinked in our paths.”

They left the room to meet with everyone on the deck. San whistled when Wooyoung appeared, turning the other a nice shade of pink.

“Ye have taste !” complimented Yunho, looking at the two mermen, impressed.

“That for sure ! Ye look good !” agreed Mingi.

“You do too,” answered genuinely Seonghwa.

Mingi was dressed in a black shirt and beige cargo pants with big black spots, like drops of ink, same black boots, but a very long light brown leather jacket. Simple yet effective.

Yunho as his side also caught the eye, with a white shirt and tight black pants, black boots, and a hip-long grey coat, with a heavy furry scarf. A perl hanged at his neck.

Wooyoung noticed how Yeosang got distracted by Jongho, eyes darting to the youngest every now and then. Jongho wore a white shirt, tight black pants, black boots, had a feather as a necklace, but the merman was sure what killed his friend was the very fitting brown leather jacket the other was wearing.

Leather was a weird material, and the merman had only seen it on weapons, shoes, but never clothes.

“Oh wait that won't do,” San noticed Wooyoung's gills showing, and untied one of the beige straps around his wrist to tie it carefully around the other's neck, keeping a finger between the cloth and the skin to make sure it wouldn't be too tight.

Wooyoung didn't stop being pink, and the soft finger brushing on his jaw when the pirate retreated his hands didn't help.

San was with Mingi and Jongho the one wearing the thinest clothes of the seven of them. His jacket was black on the front and back, and beige on the sleeves, with dozens of stripes alongside them. His dark brown pants fell straight on his black boots.

“Bugger, Seonghwa too,” noticed Yunho.

“I got this.”

Seonghwa almost jumped out of his tail when Hongjoong's voice resonated just next to his ear. He turned around to see the man just behind him, and had to look at the Captain checking him out for the nth time.

“Yunho's right, ye know how to dress.”

“I don't like it,” replied the merman.

“Neither do I, I feel too hot,” added Wooyoung.

The past days had been fresh, but except when they were authorised to swim, they always felt too hot. They weren't used to wear clothes, and Seonghwa wasn't sure he wanted to get used to it.

Hongjoong dressed up on the other hand .... that he liked to see. Once again, the Captain stood out of the rest of his crew not because of his hat but because of his general appearance. Anyone who thought red couldn't go well with dunes and brownish colors was a fool.

Hongjoong had on a white shirt underneath a brown jacket unerneath a long fur coat. The coat itself was impressive by it's width, but Hongjoong wearing it was even better. Brown cargo pants with grey rectangle paterns on them, obviously hand-made, black boots and a long necklace completed the general look. Seonghwa found himself also staring at the other male, ignoring his satisfied grin.

“There, let's hide those nice pretty things, hm ? I don't mind them, but ye don't want people to recognise what ye are. Shit could go wild.”

Hongjoong had a black leather collar he settled around the merman's neck. The other froze, and just like San earlier, Hongjoong had fun running his fingers on his neck when darting away. It was light enough to make Seonghwa shiver from head to toe.

The merman was already tugging on his collar, avoiding the Captain's eyes by looking at the ghosts working around to berth. Wooyoung also didn't look comfortable, putting his clothes back in place when it was not needed.

“We'll hurry and ye'll be able to take a dip soon enough, aye ?”

Seonghwa didn't answer but he liked the idea. What he didn't like once more, was the dependance the other had forced them into.

“Stay close, we don't part, and we keep an eye on our precious.”

“We don't plan on running away,” spat Seonghwa.

“Seonghwa can't even run,” added Wooyoung, already arm locked with San.

The merman's statement made a chuckle run in the others' rank, and Wooyoung noticed Yeosang mumble something, eyes closed. He waited for the other to be finished to ask him what that was about.

“The spell I use when we go out. It rises a barrier around my body, very close, so people can bump into me without dying, or being suspicious because something invisble stopped then from running into me dozen of meters before.”

Wooyoung nodded in understanding.

The mermen weren't ready for what reaction Ateez's arrival caused. It wasn't havoc, but it could've been. All the persons close to the dock they berthed in walked away in a hurry, and voices alerting from their presence could already be heard. The ghosts' view really didn't help.

“Is this a White City ?” asked Seonghwa.

“Nay. It's far from bein' our Mother Island, but pirates still come often to trade, steal, or just shop like us,” answered Jongho.

“Last time we came we stole, I understand their stress,” chuckled San.

Hongjoong went down the bridge, Seonghwa and Yeosang behind him, followed by Jongho, Wooyoung and San, Yunho and Mingi closing the march.

Wooyoung didn't like how people kept from crossing their paths, and even walked away from then so they wouldn't be in their way. He was used to people being drawn to him, not avoiding him. He frowned. San asked him and when the merman freely expressed his thought, the pirate only hummed.

“I got used to it ...”

“Well I don't like it.”

“Don't worry sugar, they're still lookin' at ye in awe.”

All of them really were being looked at, half in amazment half in terror. Upon seeing Wooyoung and Seonghwa, whispers errupted in the streets faster than a trail of gunpowder.

“They have two more ?!”

“They were already unstoppable with only six, and now eight ?!”

“We're doomed ! Captain Kim will take over the Seven Seas in no time !”

Fortunatly, an also bigger part of the population held their tongue better. The boys went to the different shops and displays presented in front of them, Hongjoong even stopping to buy a blue clothes that reminded him of Seonghwa's tail. He shut the part of his brain telling him to stop, judging he already had distanced himself enough from the other.

Hongjoong finally led them in a dark alley, and stopped to knock at a door. Jongho and Yeosang stayed outside for surveillance when the door opened, the witch's arms full of books.

“Captain Kim !” welcomed a small woman with the same asian features as the eight of them.

“Madame Yu,” but her name didn't sound like the same homeland Ateez was from, a little more from the North maybe ?

“It's been so long, what brings you and you cursed crew here ?”

The place looked like a brothel, so Seonghwa and Wooyoung weren't really sure they were in the right place.

“I'm gonna pay a visit to some merfolks,” lied perfectly Hongjoong, “so I'm gonna need fresh meat, if you see what I mean.”

The woman's eyes darkened, but her smile widened. “I definitly do.”

They followed her in a private corridor of the house, away from the horny girls and boys and weird sounds the mermen definitly didn't care about. They arrived in a small room with four cells, all of them full of a dozen men in total.

Hongjoong chuckled when seeing them all shivering and ready to faint upon crossing sight with their visitors.

“What did they do to deserve such punishment ?”

“They tried to abused my girls and boys,” answered the woman.

Hongjoong shood his head slowly and made a disaproving ''tsk''.

“Now boys, did yer mother never teached ye ? A woman is a treasure, so she has to be treated like one. So is another man.”

Madame Yu nodded, a proud smile on her lips.

“Ah Captain, what a noble man you make ! How about staying a little mh ? The girls miss you, the boys too ...”

Seonghwa's eyes narrowed and flashed white. Wooyoung noticed it and whispered to him :

“ _What's that for ?_ ”

“ _Nothing_.”

He wasn't buying it put didn't push further.

“Sorry Ma'am, we're on the run. I'll take them all !”

The mermen's eyes widened in surprise. Hongjoong was really about to do that ? Seonghwa thought it'd be way too expensive, but the woman only opened the cells and gave to Hongjoong the ropes with which all the men were tied too. No exchange of money, nothing.

“Those merfolks are lucky, you're spoiling them !”

“I hope to gain their trust ye see,” he answered with a wink.

“Well if that ain't working I don't what will boy !”

Hongjoong turned to look at Seonghwa, the woman's words an distant echo in his eyes.

_What will ?_ he seemed to be asking Seonghwa, taking him aback. Since when did the pirate wanted to gain their trust ? He was teared out of his thoughts when the Lady came closer to him and Wooyoung and took their faces between her fingers, turning them around to observe them. The blond didn't like the attention and shove her hand away fiercly, earning a chuckle from the madon.

“Two new recruits,” she said with a smile, “and pretty ones. You only surround yourself with the best Kim, but they're worth of your crew for more then their looks I hope ?”

Hongjoong smiled wide, the leash of the prisoners in hand.

“Of course Madam, y'know how it is aye ? We won't disturb much longer ! Thank ye kindly for those snacks.”

He bowed and passed his crew to go through the back door, Yunho soon gently pushed Seonghwa to follow. The back door was a few meters away from the door they arrived in, and from afar, Wooyoung saw Yeosang changing his pile of books from one arm to the other. He furrowed his brows, worried. His friend hadn't seem weakened in any way ? He then noticed the side glance the witch gave Jongho. The pirate seemed to noticed the witch's ''problem'' and asked if he could help. Careful to not touch his skin, Jongho took the pile away from Yeosang, the later breathing out deeply, as if relieved from a heavy weight.

Wooyoung couldn't believe his eyes. He grabbed Seonghwa by the arm and quickly explained everything to him in their language, and the blond's eyes widened.

“ _You sure ?_ ”

“ _Positive !_ ”

Yeosang could lift both the mermen in their natural form without any problems. They knew it, it was common knowledge that a witch also had unhumanly strenght. And several times when they kept compagny to Yeosang in his quarters, they saw him lifting heavy things with only one hands.

Was he ...

“ _Do you think it's an act ?!_ ” gasped Wooyoung.

“ _What for ?_ ”

The purple hair loved his brother, but as a merman, Seonghwa lacked a lot in the art of flirting.

“ _To get his attention !_ ”

“ _By acting weaker than him ?!_ ”

“ _Jongho's the type that would protect their significant other, if Yeosang acts like he needs help ... You follow ?_ ”

Seonghwa's eyes lit with the “Ooooh _that_ !” light and Wooyoung sighted.

“Enough of yer whispers, we're back in the principal street,” ordered Hongjoong.

The mermen grimaced when seeing the horrified look of the villagers. It was bad enough that Ateez was in their town, but now Ateez was going out with a bunch of men tied up like pigs. But his man-killer instincts kicked it soon enough, and Seonghwa felt himself appreciating the power he had over them with just a simple glance. The blushing maidens glancing at him only increased the feeling, and without really meaning too, he knew his cold resting faze only got sharper when he accepted the idea that even in his human form, he could still inspire fear. It was thanks a lot to Ateez really, but he knew his and Wooyoung's presence only added to the already dangerous reputation of the crew.

Needless to stay, no one had approached their ship while they were out. The ghosts stood guard, and the ones who had gotten on the harbor got back up when the last pirate set foot back on the ship. The prisoners were alined in front of the pirates while the ghosts moved around :

“Weigh anchor !” ordered Hongjoong, not giving a glance to their new prisoners, making his way to the quarter deck to get behind the wheel.

“What will happen to us ?” asked one of the men.

The pirates turned to the mermen.

“Ye hungry now ?” asked Jongho.

Seonghwa turned to Wooyoung and after a silence discussion :

“No. Not now. After swimming.”

The pirate nodded.

“Yeosang !” Hongjoong's voice was powerful, and Seonghwa was surprised the small man had such strong lungs. “Make'em silent ! Don't wanna hear whines or screams ! And keep'em fresh ! Only the best for our precious merfolks !”

The prisoners all turned to look at the pirates in horror, finally conscious about their fate. They didn't even have time to start screaming, Yeosang had already worked his magic and they all fell like rag dolls on the floor.

“He didn't say kill'em !” panicked Mingi.

“I didn't. They're in a long sleep they won't be able to awaken from unless I say so. It'll keep them good and docile. Captain's orders, right ?” Yeosang winked and then asked Jongho to follow him in his quarter to help with the books.

The pirates changed back in their casual clothes, and a blushing Wooyoung ran away from a laughing San, climbing as fast as he could in the crow's nest.

“Cute,” whispered San, not noticing Seonghwa was here to help with the mapping.

“Aren't _we_ suppose to be behind the wheel ?” asked the merman unbothered by the comment on his brother.

San jumped away in surprise, but was glad the merman didn't comment on his previous statment.

“Normally, but sometimes Hongjoong likes to take it, usually it's when he has a lot on his mind ...”

“He has been behind the wheel all the time since we arrived,” replied Seonghwa, suspicious. San seemed embarrased but answered :

“Not before.”

The merman didn't understand why could possibly bother the Captain so much that he'd come every day. Was it them ? Because now that they had the mermen on board, they were one step closer to find Utopia ?

He didn't think about it more and focused on his task. Hongjoong had figured the Wave was the first light the sun set on the sea when rising, and to get as close as the sunrise as possible, one had to go East. So far, they had a route of harbors and familiar places for the pirates to follow, until they'd really go to the end of the world, hoping they wouldn't die a horrible death in the middle of the ocean because five men and a witch wanted to find the most legendary and mythical place in the entire Caribbean ...

... After the Fountain of Youth, but even that had been found, so Seonghwa figured he shouldn't be that sceptical and hopeless.

While they were working on the deck, fighting against the wind that tried to fuck up their papers, Seonghwa heard a voice rising in the quiet atmosphere. That voice wasn't familiar so it couldn't belong to Wooyoung, and it came from the quarter deck and not the crow's nest.

Seonghwa turned his head to see Hongjoong, eyes closed to enjoy the sweet caress of the breeze, lips parted slightly, notes escaping from his throat. Not all the words came out, it was more humming than singing, but Seonghwa was still entranced by it. San noticed the other had stopped helping and raised his head to see the blond was looking at the Captain, mouth and eyes open in surprise, a strange spark in his eyes.

“Avast ye !”

Seonghwa jumped and turned his head back, but the same expression still on his face. San snorted.

“Sink me ! Funny for a merman to be charmed by a man's voice aye ?”

The blond turned pink and frowned.

“Pirates usually don't sing that well,” he replied, hiding his embarrasment behind his bangs.

“Wait until you here Jongho ! Mate flexs his vocals like a real merfolk ! We're not usual pirates, ye should know by now,” San's voice wasn't teasing anymore, but more serious.

Those pirates really had something _human_ in them, that confused Seonghwa more than he wanted to admit. They were pirates, so they were violent, merciless, cruel, more than most ! But at the same time, as he was given the chance to see by living around them for almost a week now, they were _humans._ He could not stress this enough. They were _humans_. Sweet, caring, hugging each other, taking care of one another, being helpful when asked even by someone with a lower rank ... And Seonghwa remembered what San had told them when the merman first asked about the ghosts :

“ _We didn't need a real crew. We're already family and mates.”_

They were family. They grew up together, they took Yeosang in and treated him with more respect than soldiers of the Crown did, and now, they were treating Wooyoung and Seonghwa the same, maybe a little rougher and with more teasing, but they were still respected. Hongjoong didn't lock them in a cell until he needed them, throwing at their faces enough sea water to keep them alive but not enough to really heal them and give them strenght. They were moving around freely, they were fed (more than enough considering the dozen of men downstairs) and they were free to swim. So yes, there were conditions to their freedom, rules they had to respect. But had least, they had something.

And if Seonghwa was honest with himself, it had only been a week, but he had more fun with the pirates in that short amount of time than with his family since his birth. And he knew Wooyoung probably felt the same.

“I know,” finally said Seonghwa, a small smile on his lips.

Hongjoong had stopped singing, but none noticed, sinking back into their work, eyes on Seonghwa. He could only guess what was going on in the merman's face, but oh how he liked to see his confused face whenever they interracted. Seonghwa didn't trust them entirely yet, while Wooyoung seemed to not care about trust, following his brother's flow about it.

Just when the sun started to set, Seonghwa and San cleaned the deck and helped Yunho set the table. The big puppy raised his head to meet his Captain's face, and Hongjoong knew he wouldn't be able to escape the silent question.

He liked his crew, they were his brothers. That made them his responsability, his mission to protect them. How they struggled when their started as Ateez weighted heavy on his shoulders, and no matter how many times the five boys told him he wasn't responsible for all the fights, scars and pain, Hongjoong couldn't help but feel guilt fill him every time his eyes met the marks orning one of his crew's body. For him, it felt like he had done the scar himself. Because he was still young when they had lost their parents, and more importantly they weren't ready to start sailing on their own, and Hongjoong made mistakes. Small ones, big ones, ones that almost got them killed. He tripped on his feet thousands of times before reaching the position he held now. He fought tooth and nail everyday to thank his friends and continue to prove he was worth of the responsability they gave him. But he didn't feel like he deserved to be the one they thanked. He was the one who owed them ...

“Is that what's going on inside your head ?”

Hongjoong jumped slightly and almost turn the wheel all the way round, but that would've been a problem and he had a better hold on himself that this.

“By Davy Jones's locker,” cursed the Captain.

Unbothered, Seonghwa waited behind him, hands crossed behind his back, head tilted on one side. Trying to calm his own hearbeats, Hongjoong growled when he understood the merman's presence would make it impossible.

“What're ye talkin' about ?” he spat, hoping the other would let go.

He underestimated him. Merfolks were stubborn, Seonghwa was no exception.

“You wanted to play big and mighty, but you didn't listen to Yeosang. A mermaid's kiss can prevent from drowning underwater, but out, you only connect your soul to the creature for a short amount of time.”

The Captain's hands froze on the wheel, knuckles turning white under his grip.

“What're ye sayin' ?”

“I didn't let it happen before because I was very much repulsed by your person, but you were nice, so I let the bond open a little.”

“What bond ?!”

Hongjoon was getting impatient and the nervousness he felt wasn't familiar and welcomed.

“I know what's in your heart and mind, Captain.”

Seonghwa was staring at him with a little smile, the same smile Hongjoong was sure _he_ would usually be wearing when in the mood to tease the merman. Funny how the tables had turned. He didn't see any malovelent glint in the ice pearls his eyes were lost in, and he let his guard fall a little. His body was still stiff and frozen, ready to attack if necessary.

“You are right. They don't see it the way you do. You have your responsabilities as a Captain, and as a crew, they have theirs towards you. But as friends, as _family_ , you six also have your own responsabilites. I know nothing about your precise thoughts or what is even causing them, I only feel what you feel, and about what, so I won't pry. I'll only say this : one of your responsability, as a Captain as well as a friend, is to get your ass down there, and eat with them, like you should've done a long time ago already.”

Hongjoong's eyes had widened the longer Seonghwa spoke, and when the later was done, he closed his eyes and a small laugh escaped his lips. Why did it sounded so simple when the blond was saying it ? Why couldn't his mind wrap around that idea, instead of torturing him restlessly ?

“Because you care for them. Now leave the ghost take your place and come on.”

The Captain didn't even question how Seonghwa had been able to answer his unspoken questions, and looked at the hand reaching for his.

He raised his eyes to meet the merman's once more, only to become breathless when seeing the care and the sweetness.

He didn't deserve that either.

Seonghwa was going to slap him with the same hand he reached to him if he felt that thought, so Hongjoong burried the feeling deep under his skin, and slowly, his hand left the wheel, caressing the dark wood when falling at his side, to grab Seonghwa's. The silver rings the other always had on were cold under his touch, and he couldn't help but run his fingers on them, carressing skin at the same time. He didn't even noticed the ghost taking his place, too focused on the smile Seonghwa shot him with when their hands finally touched. Perfect white teeth on which the sun glowed, just like it did on his tanned skin.

Seonghwa was a merman, yes, but Hongjoong was sure the creature would've born as beautiful, even as a human.

The Captain obediently followed behind him when he took him downstairs, where all the others were already waiting. The previous table destroyed by Yeosang, they changed it for a bigger one. Wooyoung sat between the witch and San on one side, Jongho, Mingi and Yunho on the other, and a place was free for Seonghwa to sit next to Yeosang. Hongjoong frowned with a smile when he saw the seat reserved for him, at the end of the table. He was not about to chair a diner with his mates. He took the chair, not letting go of Seonghwa's hand, and settled in next to Yunho, in front of Seonghwa's.

Only then the two men let go of eachother.

Mingi whistled when seeing the way the held hand but Jongho was quick to slap him in the back and make him chock so he wouldn't make the Captain angry.

Everyone was silent, waiting for the man to speak, and he just shot a joyful glance at the cook and said :

“Got a fish on me face ? Drink up me hearties !”

They all laughed and the meal finally started. No one needed the mermen's psychic ability to understand and sense something had changed between the Captain and the blond merman. It didn't happen in a snap of fingers and it was probably just a glint, but it was still something.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung didn't ''eat'' a lot, as their own meal was waiting for them dowstairs, but Wooyoung had a lot of fun mouth-feeding Yeosang. The two childhood friends were in their own bubble, San trying to not overstep it, while the other pirates told Seonghwa stories about their parents and other adventures. They had figured Yeosang already explained to them his whole story, so a little part of theirs, and they decided to complete it.

“Mingi and Yunho were friends before ? That doesn't make sens, I thought you all grew up together ?”

“All our families were pirates, but except for Honjoong, San and Jongho, Mingi and I are pirate bastards.”

“I don't understand ...”

“Our mothers and fathers were pirates,” explained San. “Their mother were nice ladies their father visited when crackin' Jenny's tea cup !”

Hongjoong saw at Seonghwa's face it hadn't clear anything for the merman.

“I-I don't understand that either ...”

The Captain laughed, silent since the begining of the meal, only listening with a warm heart his friends telling their stories.

“They were whores, call 'em what they are San. From our Mother Land no less,” laughed Yunho.

The ''Mother Land'' was something already mentionned several times but never explained, and the mermen just imagined a sort of pirate island, if that even existed. Seonghwa shivered when he thought of one in peculiar, but chase the idea away, praying it wasn't it and that they wouldn't visit it. Yunho continued :

“Our fathers came back often to see them, but in pirate, 'often' means e'ery once in a few years. Our mothers raised us but they had their jobs, so we quickly learned how to handle oursel'es. First time seein' our old man, we were ... what ? Five ?”

“Six wasn't it ?” wondered Mingi.

“Around that. Our mothers were honest and told them straight away we were their spawns, not carin' if they took responsabilites or nay.”

“Turned out they did !” added his partner in crime.

“Aye ! They took us and taught us pirate life, and two years after we were crumblin' in the path of Captain Kim first of her name.”

“Her ?” Seonghwa's eyes widened. He knew Hongjoong's mother had been as strong and untamable as a sea-storm, but he didn't knew she was the Captain.

“Aye,” this time, Hongjoong took the rest of the story. “She had just lost a part of the crew after a fight against another ship, and she was in need of men. Captain Jeong and his first mate Song accepted to gi'e up their titles as lon' as my mother sa'ed their demon sons-”

“Hey !”

“She accepted, took their crew and marooned them.”

“And since then, we haven't left _our_ Captain Kim's side !”

Yunho and Mingi were in the arms of one another, and Seonghwa saw the look they exchanged when they fed the story with more of their together adventures, with their mother, father and with KQ Fellaz. The blond wasn't shocked or surprised by the way their mother gave up on them that easily, or how they didn't show any sadness about their fathers' fate unlike Yeosang had with his mother. He was a merman after all, suddenly remembering that fact and how he had accused the others of cruelty when he really was not better. Wooyoung on the other hand ... had always been the sensible one :

“And your fathers ?”

Mingi shrugged :

“Porbably dead by now.”

“Aye, don't really care though,” absently said Yunho while starting to clean.

Seonghwa immediatly got up to help him, but Wooyoung still looked disturbed. Mingi saw that and gave him a reassuring smile :

“That's life mate.”

Wooyoung was really not having it.

“You really find that horrible ?” asked his brother.

“You of all merfolk shoud be touched by their parents' sacrifice !”

He was angry. Seonghwa froze, understanding immediatly what went in his mind and silently begged him to stay silent.

“It doesn't matter Woo. We're mermen, why getting all sentimental now ? We've done worst.”

Seonghwa's voice was cold and clearly not open to discussion, and the pirates could only watch, lost and confused about what was going on.

“Seong-”

“What do you want me to say Wooyoung ? That they're horrible for not caring about their father, because even if the men were bastards they still cared deeply about them ?! Well I won't ! And you know why ?! Because I wish I could've been like this too ! Instead of carring for someone who didn't ! Even after everything she's done - which is quite common among our specy and you know that perfecly - I worried and cared about her, and I wish I didn't. Because it hurted me more than to let her go ...”

All were frozen by the mermen's sudden outburst. Hongjoong didn't know if the bond Seonghwa had talked to him about was two ways, but he felt the merman's distress. He saw how his hands were shaking despite the things in them. Wooyoung took a step forward, careful to not chase the other away.

“ _I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just ..._ ”

“ _You're way too fucking emotional for a fucking merman is what you are ! How many times have I told you I don't want to hear that story again ?!_ ”

Wooyoung flinched and pain painted his features.

“ _It's not my fault I can't lock everything away like you do !_ ”

“ _Well maybe you should ! You may think everything will be perfect with your soulmate but remember you're a fucking man-eater ! The second San will remember it, he will step away ! And you won't be able to say I didn't warn you !_ ”

Yeosang - whom had stayed silent because it was none of his business - decided to step in after that, aware of Wooyoung's insecurities about trying something with San. The purple hair would've had the same look in his face if his brother had slapped him, and he stepped back a little. Yeosang put a hand on his shoulder :

“ _Don't do that, you need each-other right now and your words got out of hands Seonghwa._ ”

“ _No, he's right._ ”

Yeosang turned in shock to Wooyoung. The other pirates were even more confused, the only thing they managed to understand was that Wooyoung said something he shouldn't have and Seonghwa's reply had been even worse.

“ _It's not the first time I'm told that and he's right. I should step back from San to make sure I won't end up hurt and-_ ”

“ _Don't_ ,” cut Seonghwa, “ _Don't say you will lock yourself away._ ”

“ _Why, isn't that what you want ?_ ” Wooyoung's eyes were shining fiercly, tears ready to fall down. But he wouldn't. Merfolks were too proud to cry. Seonghwa was in the same state, but hid it better.

“ _No. No because I'm not happy like that Woo ... I'm not happy and you were right ... I just bottled up what happened and thought it'd pass by ignoring it but I was wrong._ ”

Before they could see him move Wooyoung was arms thrown around his friend. Seonghwa dropped everything and catched his clumsy brother. They used to do that a lot, but without water to hold him back, the blond just dropped and fell on the floor in a groan. He couldn't help but smile feeling the other holding him so tight.

“ _I'm sorry_ I'm sorry _I'm sorry_ !”

He probably didn't care but Wooyoung just switched from one language to the other. Seonghwa didn't care anymore and his tears were long forgotten. He pushed him back a little just to see his face.

“It's fine Wooyoung. I'm not mad at you.”

“You _will_ talk to me in the futur, right ?”

“I will,” maughed the other, cleaning the corner of the grey pupils from any tears.

They were so closed they felt each-other's breath on their skin, but not at any time would they want to close the gap between them. They were brothers, not by blood, but that's how they grew to one another

San looked ready to faint seeing the mermen like this, and even Hongjoong furrowed his brows and decided to make them remember of their presence by clearing his throat way too loudly.

“Care to explain ?”

Yeosang shot the Captain an unsure glance :

“We shouldn't-”

“It's fine Yeosang, thank you.”

Wooyoung got back on his feet and helped the other up, arms locked around Seonghwa's body like a child to their mother's leg.

“It's an old and really not that sad story, it just marked me.”

“Tell us,” asked Hongjoong. No Captain's order, no high tone, the pirate was just genuinely concerned.

“I wasn't born in the same crypt Wooyoung was, I came from Isla Sirena.”

“ISLA SIRENA ?!” exclamed Mingi. “But that's a island no sailor ever has access to ! It's hidden by a mist that makes it look like a normal sea !”

“Oh believe me, people have access to it, but unlike Whitecap Bay or the Mermaid Crypt, it's mostly controled by sirens, not mermaids. They're fiercer, crueler, and less human than we are. We mermaids and mermen are their way to get their food. We have to lure the ships of the sailors. But once it's done, everything disappears, ships included. They will keep even one piece of wood from drifting. And ...”

He shivered violently, Wooyoung clinged only harder.

“If they weren't satisfied, or if we couldn't bring them ships, they'd eat us as a replacement.”

“That's cannibalism ... Wait, can it be applied to merfolks ?” asked San turning to Jongho. The other just shrugged.

“Is that what almost happened to ye ?” asked the Captain ignoring his mapper.

“It almost happened way to many times for my liking. You may not have notcied, but my tail is damaged on the tip. It was a warning. I was as young as Wooyoung and Yeosang when they met, but it didn't matter to the sirens. Several times my mother tried to escape, and several times she failed. Each-time, I was given a reminder of her behavior. They tried to drawn her into guilt for what she was putting me through, but she didn't care. They threatened me, hungered me, tied me only partially in the water, trapped in mermaid form but not enough in the water to not be at the edge of death ... and she didn't care. She just kept trying to run away. Until she succeeded.”

The pirates weren't shocked per say, but their faces clearly didn't express a great approval of what had been done to Seonghwa. Hongjoong had tugged in nails in his palms, almost dripping blood, knuckles turning white.

“Calm down Cap' aye ?” said Jongho when noticing the other's state.

“They tortured you ?” was all the answer he received, not even directed at him. The words had been said between his teeth, and his eyes were hidden by his hat, making it impossible to see any expression of reaction.

Seonghwa felt all the shame and pain coming back, and had to ask Wooyoung to let go of him so he could wrap his arms around himself. Wooyoung took him back in his right after.

“It's not-”

“Yes it is. It is and it's unforgivable.”

“Oh please, you're a _pirate_ , don't tell me you never tortured anyone !” spit back the merman to defend his crumbling walls.

“Never,” his voice was fulled with honesty and hurt Seonghwa more than he wanted it to. “You said they marked you ... What did they do ?”

Seonghwa gulped hard, hit in his pride.

“You don't have to,” tried Wooyoung when the other stepped away from him and started to tug on the hem of his shirt.

“I want to.”

He took the shirt off, and Hongjoong tried to ignore how his heart missed a few beats when the blond hair became all messy for a quick second before falling back. His arms still in the shirt, Seonghwa just kept it in front of him, he took a deep breath and turned around.

Hongjoong's eyes widened, stomach dropping, while the others couldn't help the gasps from leaving their lips.

If it hadn't been visible when Seonghwa was in his natural form, the long strips along his back were now as clear as freshwater. Dozens of scars scratched his bare skin, all more long and thick than the others. The merman had closed his eyes, hearing the reactions being enough for him. San suddenly seemed to fear Wooyoung would go through that as well and took his hand.

“Sink me, it's almost as if he received Moses' law,” whispered Yunho.

“He received what ?” asked Wooyoung.

“It's a punishment,” answered the Captain, stepping forwards. “Captain John Philips, British pirate, made it a punishment in his Articles, to whoever would strike another of his crew whilst his Articles are in force, shall receive Moses' law. That is, 40 stripes lacking one, on the bare back.”

Hongjoong came closer and closer until he was facing Seonghwa's back, and raised a shy hand to meet the skin. His forefinger landed on the biggest scar, one that started from the merman's right shoulder, and ended somewhere on his left hip, but the Captain guessed it ended on his front and not his back, as it was hidden in the pants the merman was wearing. A sharp intake of breath got his attention, and he rithdrew his hand before asking :

“Is it okay ?”

“Why would you do that ?” asked the merman. He didn't seem in pain, just confused.

“Because they're beautiful, just like ye. Ye shouldn't ha'e them, but now that ye do, don't see 'em as somethin' that tarnishs yer beauty.”

“What does they make me then ? Why did I gain from them ?”

“Strenght. Mentally, physically.”

Hongjoong stepped back and let the man cover himself. He turned to meet face to face with the Captain, and by being so close but not in a threatening way, he noticed the man's features with more appreciation : his pointy nose, fierce eyes, perfectly alined white teeth, the sweetness in his sharp features, strong jaw and pink lips. He also noticed his red brows, and how one of them didn't look like the other.

As shyly as Hongjoong, Seonghwa raised a hand, waiting to be slapped away. When it didn't come, he brushed a few red locks away, and freed the access to the left brow : he had been right. In the middle, two scars crossed on the white skin like, but Hongjoong had added a tiny little stone right in the middle. Looking on his right, his noticed the Captain had, besides the dark shadow around his eyes, drawn two horizontal lines crossed with three vertical ones, between the right brow and his eye.

Hongjoong's eyes hadn't left Seonghwa's face, even if the youngest really felt like closing them under the velvet touch.

Understanding, Seonghwa didn't pry, and stepped back, a small smile on his lips.

“Is that why ye hate me ? 'cause I force ye to stay in the only form they appear ?”

Without denying the hating part, the merman answered :

“Not really. But now it is,” a teasing smile made it's way on his lips, tension finally breaking.

“You little- get naked and take a dip before I lock ye up !”

With a clear laugh Seonghwa was taken away by Wooyoung, the two not caring one bit about their nakedness to come. The pirates still turned their head for at least a little privacy before two big 'splash' were heard. Running at the edge, they didn't see the mermen for a while before they jumped out of the water in perfect arcs, earning exclamations of awe from the crew.

“You should let them out more often,” commented Yeosang. It wasn't the first time they had been left out, but somehow, the pirates were always busy and the ghosts were now keeping an eye on the sea creature. It was the first time they could really see them swim.

Hongjoong didn't look at him when answering :

“I can't have two mermen on the ship Yeosan'.”

“What about building glass coffins ?”

“Ain't that a little sinister ?”

“They won't care.”

Hongjoong shrugged. “Ye'll have to talk about it with Jongho.”

Yeosang's smile was enough to speak for him, and the Captain shook his head slightly with a knowing smile. Looking back at Seonghwa, he felt the freedom the other craved when on board, seeing how deep he dived and how long he stayed underwater, laughing and playing with Wooyoung.

All but Hongjoong, Yeosang and San went back to their activites, the later looking with his head on his crossed arms at the white tailed merman. The other still kept glancing from time to time in curiosity.

“Carefull Sanie, I can see ye fallin' from here,” joked the Captain.

“Then let me sink,” the other already fell hard apparently. “Do ye see this sight ? Ha'e ye e'er seen somethin' more beautiful ?”

San seemed to forget this beautiful sight could drown and eat him in less than a second if they wanted to, but Hongjoong stayed silent. His friend's dreams weren't his to shatter. Hongjoong steady his hand on his sword, ordering to the ship to 'steady as she goes', so the mermen wouldn't lose them - it was more that he didn't want to lose the mermen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once more if my descriptions are crooked, the outfits they are wearing when going on town are the same as the ones in Say My Name MV ... But a more pirate version of course. The next chapter is actually complementary of the end of this once, so I might make a double edit, how does that sound ?


	4. IV / Blood and scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two edits in one day what is going on ... I don't just love this story so much I can't wait for you to read more and tell me what you think !  
> No hard vocabulary for this chapter, it's a shorter one but just sets the tone for what will happen next, and linked with the end of the precedent chapter.

Wooyoung wished Seonghwa had been wrong about San stepping away the second he remembered he was a man-eater before being an unhumanly beautiful being.

It started when Hongjoong stopped the ship to get the two mermen back on board.

“What ? No way I'm eating on that deck,” refused Wooyoung.

Seonghwa approved but seemd mindly offended :

“The deck is very clean, thank you very much.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and sighed.

“So what ?”

“Just let us do our magic ! We don't need assistance ! We haven't hunt in like forever !”

Yeosang had already collected two prisoners, and the men, wide awake, starting trembling like sick babies at the sight of the two merfolks in the sea. The change in the mermen's facial expression was drastic, and the pirates couldn't help the instinctive fear from ceising their heart. Soon enough the sailors were forgetting their fear, watching in interest the two beauties. It was always how it worked. They were scared but at the same time obssessed by the beautiful creatures, their sight only making them ready to give up everything the mermen would like to take.

Yeosang offered a small bracelet with two scales, one blue and one white, to each pirates.

“What's that for ?” asked Yunho.

“I found a way to get you immune to their charms.”

“I'm already immune to Seonghwa,” reminded Hongjoong.

“And I to Wooyoungie~,” sang San.

“Yes but not to the other, so shut up and just put that on already.”

They did, and the second Jongho secured the rope around his wrist, Seonghwa was already mouth open, swimming in an entrancing way to keep himself on the surface :

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

Even without feeling the effect of his charm, Hongjoong felt his soul twist deep within him, and grapped his shirt right where is heart was. He was feeling no pain, no envy to jump and let himself be taken entirely by the merman, but he still felt the deep notes vibrating in his bones.

A quick glance proved him the others weren't as affected as he was. Was it because of the kiss he stole from Seonghwa ? He should ask Yeosang later.

Wooyoung continued the song, singing almost at the same time as Seonghwa before the other stopped :

_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold_

_That plows the raging sea_

The two prisoners had started walking towards them, mouth open, eyes covered by a mist, completely hypnotised. Before the pirates could register, the prisoners had fallen overboard, not minding their tied hands the slightest. Jongho stepped back, afraid and impressed at the same time.

Yeosang had his chin on his palm, elbow on the railing, looking down without showing any sign of disturbance, only interest, as if watching a show. A small smile danced on his lips, reminder that he too, was more unhuman than human.

The two sailors managed to swim to the mermen, Seonghwa, waiting for his, Wooyoung, already impatient, circling around the other in order to play with him. Then they started to sing together, the first lyrics Seonghwa sang, and swam a little further away from Atiny to drag the sailors away as well.

From where they stood, the pirates could see the mermen's face, even when Seonghwa took the sailor's in his hands and scooted him closer, like if he was gonna kiss him. Hongjoong gripped the railing hard, ignoring the string in his heart. The merman wouldn't, right ? He was sure he wouldn't, he had seem pissed when Hongjoong stole a kiss away from him.

Seonghwa shot a smirking glance at Hongjoong, making the other freeze, before slowly sinking in the water and away from the sailor to make him follow. They lips never touched, and the second the sailor's face came underwater, Seonghwa's eyes turned white, with a deep black split pupil and he hissed, fangs all out. He had nothing of the beautiful young man he was, in his wilderness could still be found beauty but the terror of his appearance prevailed.

Hongjoong jumped and nearly leaped back in fear, eyes wide, while the blond merman sinked further, iron grip on the sailor's head with his nails digging in the man's skull, tail batting out in the air to help him drown the poor man who tried to wiggle his way out, in vain.

It seemed to snap the second sailor from Wooyoung's charm, but the other already had white eyes and fangs out, and jumped on him in a second, dragging him underwater as well. San was sure the purple merman had trapped the other under the boat with the way he jumped, and like Hongjoong, he and the other stepped away from the railing, blood cold in their veins. He and Jongho had even lost a few of their colors, face as pale as sheets.

Only Yeosang was left, still looking at the movements of the sea on the surface, smile widening when blood started to taint the beautiful blue. It was almost unseenable, given the hot color the sea was painted with under the sunset, but Yeosang could see every red that didn't belong.

The crew stared at him, not in shock but surprised : since the mermen had arrived, it felt like discovering Yeosang all over again. Perhaps because the witch finally met again with a long lost friend who knew everything of him. Or maybe it was the proximity he could have with him. Whatever it was, Yeosand had never looked so cold as he did now. Almost as if he had hidden and kept silent his impulse all along, and was slowly letting them out now that Wooyoung was here.

“They're done,” he said after a while, and the pirates relucantly approached the barrier again. Mingi wish he hadn't. An arm had escaped one of the mermen and was floating, and when it hit the boat's hull, the pirate rushed to the other side to throw up.

“Predictible,” only said the witch.

Seonghwa reappeared first, eyes still white but fangs hidden. His entire skin glowed of scales, and he had run a hand through his wet hair, styling them unvoluntarily on the side, locks falling on his left side. His body was clean of blood and other human pieces, fortunatly. Talking about bodies, Hongjoong saw none. The merman coudln't have eaten the bones too, right ?

“How was it ?” asked Yeosang, undisturbed by the remaining blood dripping from Seonghwa's claws as he liked them clean.

“Perfect. Unlike what one could think, they didnt let us out often back as the crypt, mermen being less powerful than mermaids and all, so it was ... refreshing, to say the least.”

Yeosang only chuckled, waving slightly when Wooyoung also broke the surface. The younger merman had been messier, and Seonghwa scolded him like a mother would when he had to clean the other's mouth.

That's when it went down for San. Already as white as a the dead, seeing blood, _human_ blood dripping from the other's mouth was too much for him. When the mermen managed to come back abroad only by the strenght of their arms, surprising the pirates and making them back away once more, San only exchanged a quick glance with Wooyoung before running away in his quarters. Yeosang watched him run with regret and pain, but not startled. The witch brought to the mermen their clothes and towels in order to dry them, but the process being long they sat and chat together.

Worried, Jongho went to check on San.

“Mate ?” No respond. “San ? Sannie, hyung ye there ?”

“I'm there I'm there,” he sounded out of breath, and was still very pale.

Jongho sat on the floor, just under the man's hammock.

“Ye look dead hyung.”

“Aye ...” his voice was only a breath.

Jongho understood. They had seen horrible things, head falling under a sword, men dying, but this was on another level. He was more solid but had still been shaken by what had just happened. It was only natural, and he didn't understood why it only striked now that they had man-eaters on board, creatures that could kill them in their sleep if they wanted ... He wasn't feeling particularly close to any of them, but San was. He had hugged, _touched_ the creature.

“I just ... I knew y'know ? Like I ain't stupid I knew it would happen, they need to feed, but ...”

“Seein' it is different.”

“Like, the cruelty, the blood, the hunt- everythin' !”

“Sannie ?”

Wooyoung's voice froze them, and they turned to see the happy mermaid, back on his legs, hair still a little wet, water drops dripping from purple locks. Smiling like a child with that innocent spark in his eyes, cheeks a little red after his kill.

“Found you. Everything fine ?”

San's eyes widened : of course the other wouldn't see what was wrong, it was only natural for him.

“You look sick ?”

Wooyoung entered the room and reached a hand to touch San's forehead, but the human's reaction surprised them both. Before he could even think of it, San slapped the hand away and tried to hide more in his hammock, almost falling from it in the process. Wooyoung gasped and took his hand back against his chest, his eyes opening in confusion. Then he saw it : the fear in the eyes, trembling limbs, pale face, the beating of his heart so fast and hard his shirt moved because of it ... San was afraid. Afraid of _him_.

He backed away, pain clear in his eyes he was now closing away from San's view.

“S-sorry,” was all he said before leaving the room in a hurry.

Back on the deck, Hongjoong had the ship back on it's course already, ghosts wandering on the deck, waiting for an order. Seonghwa had barely finished to dress himself, Yeosang chatting with him, that they saw a running Wooyoung go all the way across to the head. Yunho was making sure Mingi wouldn't be sick again, and they both looked at Jongho following after him in question.

“San ... was harsh on him ...”

“He's a man-eater ! We should all be !” scoffed Mingi.

“If they wanted to eat us they'd have already tried ! They're not scarrier that all the other times we almost died !” retorted Yeosang before chasing after his friend. San emerged as well, and gulped hard when meeting the cold gaze of Seonghwa.

“San,” called Hongjoong, “come here.”

Obeying, the green hair joined his Captain on the quarter deck and laid behind him, head towards the glowing stars.

“I understand,” said the red hair. “I don't know why, but it seems they can't. Not as fully as we do.”

“Is it because their charms don't affect us ?”

“Aye, possibly.”

The two men kept silent after that.

Since that night, a tension had taken a hold on the Atiny. Wooyoung, hurt in his feelings by San, stayed most of his time with Yeosang, projecting all his touch-starving needs on the witch, instead of the human like he did before. Seonghwa knew it was coming, and even if he shared his brother's hurt, he was glad it happened before Wooyoung could've gotten more attached.

And he had his own problem to deal with. Hongjoon had started to act like a jerk once more. The moment they had shared their thoughts was just that, a moment. It broke with San and Wooyoung and Seonghwa had not tried to understand, deciding to get back at the man with the same strenght : as the Captain, Hongjoong always had an advance on him though, punishing Seonghwa's resistance and yellings by more working hours. He never complained, but that plus the fact he helped San more with piloting because Wooyoung was avoiding the human started to tire him.

Because yes, when Wooyoung wasn't hiding in Yeosang's lare, he hid in the crow's nest. Seonghwa was glad the other liked to be their lookout, because as a merman, he really couldn't understand how Wooyoung could enjoy to be so far away from the sea. But hey, Ateez were human and didn't mind being so far away from land so ...

“Everyone on the deck !” called Hongjoong.

When Wooyoung refused to come down, probably acting as if he hadn't heard, the Captain turned to Seonghwa smirking, and the merman knew he was about to be thrown under the ship. Seaking revenge for the water Seonghwa threw on him the last time he fed, and being very aware of his dislike of height, Hongjoong asked :

“How about ye go and get him down ?”

“Why can't Yeosang do it ?” tried the blond.

“Captain's order,” grinned Hongjoong.

“ _Asshole_.”

Yeosang clapped a hand in front of his mouth to hide his laugh and Hongjoong narrowed his eyes ; he was not going to ask but he was sure the merman hadn't praised him just now. Seonghwa made his way very slowly to the crow's nest, careful to _not_ look down.

“We don't have all day long pretty thing, hurry will ye ?”

“Wooyoung !” called Seonghwa. “He wants us down, all of us. Hurry and help me there !”

The purple hair stood up quickly. It seemed he really hadn't heard.

After two heart attacks because he thought he was going to fall, Seonghwa could not even take a second to rest, as something was thrown to it. Barely catching it, he realised it was different weapons in a bag. Hongjoong waited patiently.

“What do you want me to do with that ?”

“Test 'em, select one, chose well.”

“What for ?”

“Trainin'. This journey won't pe peaceful, and yer flesh-tearin' talent won't help ye out there, and ye can't sink an entir ship aye ?”

Wooyoung laughed at that, “Actually we can yes.”

“Not only the two of us, we could sink it by making enough wholes in it-” countered the blond.

“But I don't want ye underwater if we stumble in a fight,” cut Hongjoong.

“Why ?”

“And risk ye swimmin' away ? Wasn't born last full moon.”

The mermen clenched their teeth. Their already had weapons, as they could use seaweed as rope to help them drown sailors, but Hongjoong was right, they wouldn't be of any use if they couldn't get it the water.

Seonghwa dropped the bag and pushed it, freeing the dozens of swords, cutlasses, but also spears and- were those whips ? Whatever that was clearly hadn't met Seonghwa before : it was rusty and dirty, some even covered in dust.

He and Wooyoung directly went for the two whips, feeling the weapons already. Moving them around reminded them of the seaweed they ususally used, and of their tail movements when swimming.

“Whips ? Nice choice, difficult to use,” commented Jongho.

“What do you use ?” asked Wooyoung.

“Two sabers,” San.

“Two pistols,” Yunho.

“Don't really fight when I can a'oid it,” Mingi, passing his hand in his hair in embarrasment, “but I always ha'e daggers on me ? And I shoot people from afar.”

“Me bare hands.”

The mermen stared at Jongho before exchanging a glance, and shrugging. They could believe that. They also remembered he was the master gunner, so he probably used the cannons.

“Me sword,” Hongjoong.

“So, who'll train us ?”

“If ye chose those weapons, me and San.”

_Of course_ , thought Wooyoung.

“They're long-shot weapons though ?”

“They're more than this. Throw a sword and it becomes a long-shot weapon too. Doesn't mean crap,” said San, reaching to the two blades tied behind his back.

“Ye'll also learn how to use pistols, that'll be with me,” informed Yunho.

“And Yeosang ?” worried Wooyoung.

San clenched his jaw and tried to not flash dark eyes at the witch, in vain given the bored answer he received.

“I already know how to use a sword and a gun. And shall I remind you I'm a witch ? Hongjoong only asks for me when in desperate times. I'm just back up.”

“Generally doesn't mean any good for the ennemies when Yeosang is the only one attacking,” laughed Mingi.

He and Jongho set a little training environment for the mermen, placing three barrels on top of eachother to make human forms, and repeating until there was a little army of barrel-men on the deck.

“Let's start easy, try to crash dows the highest one,” instructed Hongjoong.

Wooyoung and Seonghwa had no idea what position they had to take at first, and stood awkwardly for a few seconds. Hongjoong sighed.

“I can see where yer heads are goin'. Ye use seaweed as weapons aye ? See the whips the same way, don't see 'em as different.”

Wooyoung was the one to sigh loudly, and when San snorted, it felt like everything had came back to normal. But Wooyoung didn't react, and San composed himself back real quick.

“ _How are we suppose to do this_?” whined the purple hair.

“ _Honeslty, no idea. He said to feel it like the seaweed ..._ ”

“ _They're rolled around our bodies ! Except if we wrap those around our bodies I don't see how he wants us to see no difference !_ ”

Seonghwa's eyes lighted and he moved the whip in his hand so it wouldn't let the dangerous part fall but come up along his arm, taking the handle upside down. He wrapped it once and secured it with the handle in his palm and with his other hand, grabbed somewhere else. Wooyoung stepped back and he stepped forwards, positioning himself. He took a deep breath, and shoot. He didn't do it the usual way, turning on himself with his arms up to release the long weapon from around his arm, but it worked. He shot the first barrel down.

“Oh,” Wooyoung clapped like a child, and Seonghwa smiled, satisfied.

“Not bad,” agreed Hongjoong. Of course he couldn't except more from the Captain.

Wooyoung took his place and the same way Seonghwa did, tried to feel the weapon. He didn't try anything fancy like his brother did, just tried to swing it around towards the barrels, but over-estimating his abilities, he couldn't control how the whip came back to him violently, without even grazing a barrel. He didn't see anything and felt only a high pain, very light and quick, on his cheek. His eyes were wide open and he didn't see the fist in front of him right away. When he did, a gasp left his lips : San had seen the weapon coming back, and had managed to wrap it around his fist, just enough so only the tip would touch Wooyoung.

“Sorry, couldn't stop it entirely.” His hand was red and bleeding way too much, and the merman dropped everything :

“Oh for the love of Claypso, San ! Are you crazy ?! Look at your hand !”

“Could ha'e been yer face,” mumbled the human.

“Bugger, Yeosang !” called Hongjoong. The witch knew accidents like that could happen and was already at San's side, carefully unwrapping the whip and throwing it away before asking the pirate to open his fingers to reveal a tortured palm. Wooyoung wanted to reach for San's other hand, but froze, remembering what had happened a few days prior. He let his hand fall at his side and kept quiet, watching Yeosang cleaning and healing the palm, very carefully so he wouldn't accidentally kill San.

The said pirate noticed the little movement Wooyoung made, and felt guilty. But he needed time, and even he wasn't there anymore when the mermen swimmed and fed, the thought alone didn't help him feel better. Oh and Wooyoung's physical proximity with Yeosang didn't help either _at all_. San could feel jealousy creeping in him everytime the merman's high pitched laugh filled the air and he was not the reason why. And the way they always hugged, it felt like an affront. Because he couldn't hug Yeosang or because he couldn't hug Wooyoung ? He didn't know. But it had almost been another week and he felt more depressed every day.

“I'm fine. Had worst.”

“This isn't working,” said Wooyoung. “I don't feel capable of anything with that shit.”

“I'd actually like to try something else too, I saw chinese sailors practice it on board before we sunk them.”

“Try what ?” Mingi's small eyes widened curiously and raising his brows so high they were almost hidden behind his navy blue bangs.

“Rope dart !”

Seonghwa went to take a very thin and long rope that was suppose to be thrown at the next harbor as it wasn't used anymore abroad, took a dagger in the weapon's bag, and tied in tight at the end. Testing it's resistance he swang it a few times, before wrapping it with experience around his neck then arms, leg, and then threw the blade straight to the closest barrels, right in the middle. He took it back with a strong tug, and played with it again and again.

Hongjoong was worried Seonghwa would cut himself but the merman seemed to know what he was doing.

“Ah yes ! I remember you learned a lot before the others took all their things away,” smiled Wooyoung. “Oh but wait.”

Seonghwa turned to look at his brother while keeping the rope in constant movement, never strangling himself when passing it around his neck, he then turned to Hongjoong and winked at the Captain when he caught him staring, before moving his new-made weapon again, dropping it before kicking the blade right between Hongjoong's feet. It crashed with a little noise in the wood, but the Captain was sure it wouldn't be as sharp as the icy eyes he was currently fighting.

“Good, let's keep that for ennemies aye ?”

“Who says I don't see one now ?”

Seonghwa was a master to hit Hongjoong's nerves right where he shouldn't. Fortunatly - for the merman - Wooyoung interrupted everyone on the ship with a loud crash - even the ghosts, usually unable to be disturbed. San was looking at him with wide eyes again, but Yeosang was too, and Yunho rushed back from the kichen to see what the hell was going on.

The hell going on was Wooyoung, using two 3 foot 5 long chains he had wrapped around his hands and forearms. They weren't small chains, otherwise, they wouldn't have caused so much noise : they were the old rusty chains of the Atiny's previous anchor. They were thick, heavy, and Jongho almost collapsed under them when he had to lift them the first time, while Wooyoung was manipulating them as if they weighted nothing more to him than the whip.

“That can work !” he joyfully said.

His face drop when he saw the startled look from everyone except his brother.

“What ?” he asked confused.

“They tend to forget we're not just pretty faces,” laughed Seonghwa.

“With the way ye feed ? No chance to forget that,” Mingi's statment sent a cold wave.

Yunho groaned and threw a napkin at his face while Yeosang rolled his eyes and San nervously fidgeted on spot.

“Ah shit," realised the navy-haired, "I'm gonna help Yunho down the kitchen aye ?”

“Aye, ye do that,” Hongjoong wasn't really happy but didn't comment further on it, knowing it'd only make things worse. The Captain was satisfied that the two mermen knew how to defend themselves - and by extention the Atiny - but he noticed they were unsure about their movements. He ordered practice at least thrice a week, and some friendly fights to help them develop some techniques. The mermen were motivated, even if not really seing the point in all of this.


	5. V / Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing your enthusiasm I'll try to post at least twice a week. Have I said it before ? I don't remember ... In case I didn't I'm saying it now ! I'm really happy to see how many of you are interested by this story and waiting for more, it just gives me even more want to write and do something as great as possible with my fiction !  
> Vocabulary for this chapter :  
> Cutlass : a sword used by pirates  
> All hands hoay : Everyone get on the deck  
> Monkeys : small cannons  
> Man-O-War : a pirate ship all set and ready to go to war  
> No quarter : (do I really need to explain this one ?)  
> Dead men Tell no tales : (that one too normally x) ) leaving no survivors
> 
> Trigger warning for blood, fighting, and violence

Two quiet weeks had gone by since Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's first training. Hongjoong had asked Yeosang to teach the two mermen about sailor's vocabulary, as well as pirate's, and to teach them how to read and write. It was time-consuming, but they weren't too bad at it.

San kept throwing jealous glances at Yeosang, Wooyoung kept away from San because he didn't want to scare the other one away, and Yeosang was just trapped helplessly in this situation. Wooyoung had shared his concern, his fear that San would never want to hug him anymore, be a tease (flirting would be more appropriated in the witch's opinion) and call him 'Wooyoungie' anymore because he was a merman.

San had shared with Jongho that he wanted to work on his relationship with the purple hair again, working on what they were building, but because of the reaction he had and how close he had become with Yeosang, he thought he couldn't.

Yeosang and Jongho basically met secretlely and complained about their friends' stupidity as soon as Wooyoung and San had to work together. The situation started to be very annoying, as it affected San and Yeosang's friendship, the problem coming from the human of course. San was someone naturally sweet, only turning into a killing machine to protect his family. He didn't understand why Wooyoung had settled in his heart so fast, neither did the other pirates. Yeosang took a guess : he and the merman were soulmate, and even if it was something the merman knew right away, the human couldn't be insensible, and so deep inside him, he felt the rightness of Wooyoung for himself, and after touching the younger's soul, had become addicted to it.

That theory also probably explained how Hongjoong didn't kill Seonghwa right here and there everytime the other was being a tease. Because the Captain was still confused about the whole 'mermaid kiss' thing, and because he still didn't know what'd happen to the mermen when they'd find the Aurora, he didn't try to get closer to Seonghwa. He kept his distance, and the merman was following the same path.

They couldn't stop glancing at each-other from time to time, Hongjoong secretly looking over Seonghwa when the merman was training. Today was one of those day. Wooyoung was (resting) doing his job in the crow's nest, while Jongho, armed with a sword, was fighting against Seonghwa.

The merman threw his weapon at the man, who managed to block it with the blade of his cutlass. He then stepped closer and Seonghwa had to take out his dagger in order to defend himself, rope tangled around his neck and arms, ready to strike. It was drawn to an end when Seonghwa wrapped his weapon around the blade of the sword, knife slightly cutting Jongho on the back of the hands, causing him to drop the weapon. In a perfect swing the merman had took it back into his own hand and was now threatening the youngest with it.

They were both out of breath, but had amused smiles playing on their lips. Yeosang stood up and healed the hurt hand, Hongjoong looking at everything with a warm heart and let out a 'hum' of approval. Everyone was quietly living their lives on the Atiny, and the clear sky didn't suggest any change.

That is until Wooyoung's voice was heard :

“There's another ship coming right at us !”

Everyone froze and looked up at the crow's nest, not even minding the lack of pirate term from the merman.

“Where ?!” barked Hongjoong.

“Portside !”

“They can't be coming straight at us, that's suicide !” panicked Seonghwa.

“Stay the fuck calm and prepare yerself, ye're about to live yer first pirate fight,” adivsed Jongho, already preparing the cannons.

“All hands hoay !” ordered Hongjoong strong enough so San, Mingi and Yunho could hear.

The three rushed over to their posts and Mingi helped Jongho settle everthing. Wooyoung had come down, chains handed by San, but still spyglass in front of his eyes.

“They're not stopping but they seem to prepare themselves as well, I see cannons.”

“How many ?”

“Less than us, their ship is smaller too.”

“Why would they attack us then ?” asked Seonghwa on edge.

“Hit first, as questions later,” growled Yeosang.

The witch was in the middle of the deck, eyes black and palms on the floor. All the ghosts an board suddenly appeared around them, and even more arrived.

“What can ye do for us Yeosang ?” asked Hongjoong, fists tight on the wheel.

“It's not a real threat, but I still can mess with them like usual.”

How they had been afraid of the mermen when Yeosang was litteraly being a freaking creep with his broken smile and black eyes was beyond Wooyoung's comprehension. He suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine.

“We let them come to us or we got get them Cap' ?” asked Mingi.

“Those cockroaches were stupid enough to attack first, let them come to us. Except San, ye and I'll go and fuck 'em up from inside.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

The pirate side had taken over in Ateez's heart, and the mermen could tell the difference. They looked cruel, thirsty for blood, and ready to rip the ennemies appart. The wave of power errupting from all of them ran shivers down Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's spine, but they only grinned at each-other, afraid but thrilled at the same time, a sick excitement building up in their stomach.

“Jongho get the monkeys out !”

The Atiny looked like a real Man-O-War. How could anyone want to attack the ship that didn't look friendly even when stripped of her crew ? The feeling only increased for the mermen when a light mist surrounded them to disappear as quickly as it had appeared. They felt more weight on their bodies and most importantly their face and head, and a look around taught them everyone was the same : they had changed into different clothes.

“Perfect timin' Yeosang,” thanked Hongjoong.

All of them were dressed in fancy clothes the mermen never saw before, not even when they had crashed down and sunk English Navy men, or from anywhere around the world actually. Entirely dressed in black, with almost the same clothes with only small changes from one another. Mingi had a very long coat while Yunho's and Seonghwa's were long too but shorter, and Jongho, Wooyoung and Hongjoong had even shorter coats. San wasn't wearing one at all, only the black shirt all had under the jackets, tighter than the usual pirates ones as they fit around their stature perfecly, buttoned up to their neck, as if made especially for them. They also all had the same black boots with a thick soles, and straight cut pants. Wooyoung really never saw those type of clothes before, but he wasn't about to complain when he knew how good he looked, and most importantly when he felt the power held in them ; Yeosang was responsible for sure.

Seonghwa and Yunho also wore fingerless gloves, and no ones' faces was discernible because of the gemed long masks covering their faces from the nose to the chin and tied behind their ears. They also had hats on, living the identification of the Captain for the ennemies impossible. The mermen wondered if that was also made on purpose. Probably, knowing Ateez. Seonghwa noticed from the corner of his eyes that Hongjoong had a horn in one hand, his sword in the other, and even though he couldn't only see his dark circled eyes, the merman could feel the death surrounding the Captain, promessed a good reward if she sticked with the pirate only a few more minutes and waited patiently. On the horn hanged a little orange flag, _Ateez_ written in black letter.

“Whenever you want Hongjoong.”

Hoding their positions but still curious, Seonghwa and Wooyoung kept eyes on the Captain. When the ennemy's ship was but 3 miles away, Hongjoong blew into the horn, and Yeosang moved his hands from his sides to in front of him, palms almost touching but not quite, trembling like they were fighting a invisible force that kept them appart. Immediatly, black smoke came out from every planks of the Atiny, slythering around the pirates' feet before escalating the railing and slowly falling into the water. The moment the first particules of smoke made contact with the water, they errupted in a giant black fog that absorbed everything and everyone around it. Feeling some of it inside their eyes, the mermen tried to chase it away.

“ _Don't fight it_ !” instructed Yeosang, “ _It'll help_!”

It sure did : they now could see through the fog, unlike their ennemies who started panicking. Three of their men hanged onto ropes, ready to swing on the boat to start the fight. Little did they know apparently, is that the Atiny never lost a fight, _never_ , and as the reputation went : “ _No one sees what hit 'em. They come, they go, deaths follows and the ennemy ship is stripped from everything of value ! Sometimes they get hurt, but only lightly, they have protectors, cursed protectors !”_

“No quarter !” screamed the ennemies' Captain and Hongjoong at the same time, and chaos errupted. Because of the fog the other ship almost crashed into the Atiny, the two hulls banging each-other without doing much damages, on their side at least. Seonghwa and Wooyoung had both stepped back to use their weapons, and when the first strikes begun, they knew it'd be a quick fight. The ghosts jumped on the ennemy's deck and the noises of blades meeting filled the air. Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Yunho were in charge of repeling the ennemis from afar, San, Hongjoong had infiltrated alongside the ghosts the others' deck, and Mingi and Jongho used long distance guns and some of the monkeys, the ship being too close now to use the cannons.

The fight went well, but as some point Hongjoong got hurt, not badly, but it still broke his focus enough to let a dozen men jump on Atiny's deck. Three surrounded Seonghwa, two sandwiched Wooyoung while Yunho had gotten to close-fighting with the rest, Jongho running to his help.

“Ye be a new member,” one of the three ennemies said to Seonghwa, “they be only six before.”

Seonghwa kept silent, focused, steady on his slightly bent legs, rope turning in his hand.

“Ye won't know where the mermaids be won't ye ?!”

The merman could've got himself killed by freezing because of the previous statement. But he was a deadly creature who had lust for human flesh. His eyes turned immediatly white and he hissed behind his mask.

“You found one.”

And then everything happened too fast for the pirates to register. Seonghwa swung the rope around his neck to catch it with his right hand and swing it to the first ennemi, slicing his throat, tugging on it right after to wrap in around his right wrist, bending his arm behind his back like in a curtesy bow to stab the second pirate in the middle of the chest. He had to unwrap the rope around his wrist and neck for the third one, whom too shocked to move at first, was now wide awake and ready to fight. He swung his sword like a madman, Seonghwa avoiding each hit. He waited for the good moment and kicked the man's hand, the sword flying around the deck just towards Yunho who could actually use a sword at the moment, and wrapped the rope around the other's wirst. But the last pirate wasn't done and got a dagger out. He quickly understood he wouldn't be able to cut the rop and instead tried to use it to draw Seonghwa closer and stab him. It could've work. It almost did, but actually no, as it was a part of the merman's plan. He did get closer, only to slide between the pirate's legs far enough so he burried the other's head in the deck when tugging on his rope in a quick motion. Only thing left for him was taking his own dagger and plunge it in the beating heart.

“What be ye ?!” the man tried to get up and step back but couldn't, face falling and body trembling in terror when the tall merman approached him, eyes still whiter than the moon, hissing behind his mask.

“You were looking for me weren't you ?” teased the merman.

Just when the ennemy's eyes widdened in understanding he threw his knife with so much strenght it didn't have any problems cracking the skull open. Seeing the pool of blood, Seonghwa could only think of one thing :

“Ah bugger ... I'm the one you'll have to clean all that ...”

A few mintues earlier at the same time, Yunho was throwing his gun at one of the pirate's head. What ? He was out of bullet. Jongho came to help and was rather efficient, but the tallest had his own problems to take care of. His ennemy was a fucking tree all by himself ; and that statement came from someone who was 6 feet tall and not just slender.

He took his dagger out and exchanged a few hit with the man, before he was seized and thrown through the deck like a bag of potatoes would be by Jongho. His head hit the wall of the head's deck, but fortunatly, not hard enough to knock him out. He got back on his feet pretty fast, and keeping a stern face, started to fight back _seriously_. Not that he wasn't before, but he had felt a little too powerful maybe. Yeosang was busy manipulating the ghosts - because even if they usually listened to the ones they had been created from, for a fight Yeosang was the only one clear-headed enough to actually turn them useful - so he wouldn't be able to help, and Jongho was also fighting for himself.

The opponent tried to hit him and he ducked, punching back on the man's jaw, effectively making him stumble away. Yunho then used his second gun as a weapon to punch the pirate with, breaking at least three ribs. The ennemi decided he had enough and drew out his sword. Yunho might've panicked a little bit. Until he saw something slide his way between the pirate's feet. A sword.

A quick glance informed him Seongwa had just disarmed another pirate, and Yunho smirked : the merman was good. The tall pirate ended the fight with a clean and deep cut at the throat, and then plung the sword in the other's heart. Jongho had also finished, and they turned towards Wooyoung, waiting to see if the purple hair needed help.

He didn't.

The two pirates circles around him, one behind, one in front of him, and his chains were steady and movementless in his palms.

“Ye be a new one, pretty I can tell that.”

“Nay ye can't, can't see 'is face scallywag,” said the second one.

“Pretty or not won't matter if we can't get anythin' out of ye, moans maybe ?”

“Disguting,” spat Wooyoung.

The two pirates laughed fatly, unconscious the merman was losing his cool.

“We just want informations, we'll let ye live if ye play nice, savvy ?”

“'ow about ye tell us where ye keep yer mermaids ?”

Wooyoung's blood turned cold at the same time his eyes turned white.

“I don't think so.”

He spinned around, throwing his chains to wrap around the pirates' swords, leaving him arms crossed on his chest, and in a quick movement turned around and threw the weapons against the pirates, impaling them. It had been fast and efficient, and also impressive if you asked the Ho brothers and Seonghwa.

The purple hair then turned around to see the situation on the ennemy ship : Hongjoong and San were still fighting, the latter right in the middle of the deck, not minding one bit that every opponent he took down was replaced by two more. Wooyoung felt his breath stop when looking at the pirate. He was moving around, his two blades in his hand, changing the way he held them with every knew movement of arms. San wasn't fighting ; he was dancing. He was dancing the deadliest dance the merman was ever given the chance to see, and it was beautiful. Lace of blood followed his limbs, but none ever touched him, falling around him in arabesques beautifully. San was dancing and with every step, a body fell.

Nothing urging him on their own deck right now, Wooyoung tought he'd be looking at San a little longer. That is, until he saw a pirate take position right in front of his ship's railing, aiming at the pirate with a gun.

“San !” called the merman, heart stopping when the ennemy fired and the human tugged. Wooyoung's eyes turned white again, rage seizing him, and he threw his chains to wrap around the man's neck, before violently pulling on them, not minding the burning sensation on his shoulders, that stopped the second the other's head was ripped off and sent flying on the Atiny's deck. The headless body fell to the floor and sent a good amount of blood on the other pirates all around him. The act had been so violent some of the fighting had stopped, and San watched the blood running towards his feet, tracing back it's origin. He didn't feel disgust when he saw the bone and torn flesh. He had heard Wooyoung calling his name, and it was probably thanks to the merman he wasn't injured gravely by now. He understood the other's gesture as protectivness, and he didn't know how to feel about that. Wooyoung had cold eyes, still glittering in white, impressive and terrifying, and everyone who met his sight stepped back. His chains were dripping of blood, and he even had some on the white diamonds of his mask because of the spatters.

Seonghwa was jaw opened slack to see how his friend had dealt with the situation, but not of shock, more of surprise. He didn't know the other had it in him to be so defensive. Of course he'd let this side of him come out to protect San.

Hongjoong killed the Captain of the other ship and threw his body from the quarter deck where there had been fighting to the main deck, bringing everyone's attention on him. Yeosang stopped all the ghosts from fighting, except one who had been stabbed from a stupid pirate. The ghost looked down at his chest, took the weapon out without flinching, and broke the pirate's arm to stab him with his own sword. Then everyone kept quiet and looked at Hongjoong.

“Yer Captain's dead, ye good for nothin' pirates. I don't know if it was bravery or stupidity to attack us,” his Captain's voice was filled with authority, and seeing him in action like this, Seonghwa understood the man could bring anyone he wanted to his knees by just looking at them. He's entire aura was screaming danger for his species yes, but he wouldn't have felt different would he had been human.

A pirate fell on his knees, weapons dropping, joined his hands and begged for mercy. He was the only one. Hongjoong looked at him with a mix of disgust and despise.

He raised his sword towards the other man, and waited.

What Seonghwa raised was his brow, questionning. Then he saw the unique light of the sword Hongjoong carried, and cursed himself for not seeing it sooner : this was the Sword of Triton. This weapon possessed a strengthened, ridged and lightened blade that narrowed down all the way to its broad steel hand-guard, a jeweled hilt. Holding far more power than meets the eye, the Sword of Triton channeled mystical unearthly powers. How could he not have recognised it after seeing Hongjoong manipulate the Atiny without even lifting a finger on the wheel or asking for the sails to be unleashed ?

Every ropes of the ennemy's ship was moving around freely, slythering like snakes on the main deck, making their way to the pirates' limbs. Hongjoong raised his sword towards the sky, and every rope chased a pirate, hanging onto them and raising them into the sky between the mats. The red haired Captain then made his way back to the Atiny, ordering San with him. Once the two pirates were on board and their main deck cleaned of all bodies, Hongjoong went back behind the wheel and distanced the Atiny from their ennemies.

“What did they want to attack us like that ? They were desperate ...,” said Jongho.

“They knew I was new,” Seongwha's voice was like a distant sound.

“They knew about me too,” added Wooyoung. “They were looking for us.”

“What are you saying ?” asked Yeosang, confused.

“They asked me if I knew where the mermaids where. They were looking for us,” he repeated, face cold and fists tight.

“They asked me too. They didn't know I was one until I attacked, but they clearly asked me if I'd lead them to the mermaids.”

Silence filled the deck, everyone comprehending the informations.

“How did they know about us ?” whispered the purple haired, closing his arms around his frame.

“Madam Yu ?” suggested Mingi. “Cap' told her we were goin' to the mermaids ...”

“We only said we were goin', not that we already had ones,” retorqued Yunho.

Yeosang had lift the fog, and once they were far enough for his liking, Hongjoong came back on the main deck, eyes fixed on Seonghwa. Everyone turned to the merman to understand why the Captain kept looking at him, and Wooyoung gasped.

“Seonghwa.”

“What ? Why are you looking at me like that ?”

“Don't ye feel pain ?”

“No-”

He got cut off by a sudden cold feeling on his right shoulder, feeling something dripping from the inside of his shirt against his skin, soaking the clothes wet. He looked down and his breathing became erratic. He hadn't been careful enough, and the last pirate he fought had managed to stab him, only half of the blade in, right in the shoulder. He hadn't even felt it until now, adrenaline still kicked in.

“It's not serious,” informed Yeosang, hand already on the handle. He took it out in one go, wincing when the merman let out a little hiss, and healed it right away.

Hongjoong took his mask off, still facing the merman, and brought a hand to his cheek to sooth his pain.

“Yeosang.”

“Captain ?”

“Dead men tell no tales.”

The mermen turned to him with wide eyes, the rest of the pirates smirking, and Yeosang smiling. A smile that could only mean trouble. And even if Jongho was happy the ennemy ship would sink after they had hurt three of their own, he knew how much was asked of the witch in those times. Especially after demanding so much energy from him with the ghosts and the healing. Yeosang was far from being weak, the maknae would even punch anyone who dared say so, but like everyone he had his limits.

Yeosang turned to the ennemy ship, eyes entirely black again, mumbling under his breath in latin. Winds picked up, the sea started sending destroying waves, and in less than a minute, the ship cracked in to, the screams of the sailors sweet music in the Captain's ears.

Seonghwa was returning Hongjoong's stare, even if his was a little startled.

“Why ?”

“They hurted San.”

“You didn't even noticed.”

“They hurted ye.”

“I didn't know you cared.”

Hongjoong's hand left Seonghwa's bloody and masked cheek. They didn't break eye contact, oblivious to Yeosang trembling like a sail under a storm after the magic he had to use, catched by Jongho to help him steady. Seeing the pirate's left hand so close to his naked wrist panicked the witch and he chased the younger away.

“I'm sorry, it's just ... your hand, you could've-”

“I understand Yeosang,” smiled Jongho.

“Thank you,” the witch clearly meant for catching him, and he didn't miss how the pirate's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Back to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, the mermaid finally noticed the wound that had slowed down the Captain when the merman had looked at him. It was a clean, not deep but long cut on the thigh.

“You got hurt too. Does it hurt ?”

“Didn't know ye cared.”

The Captain left him to disappear in his quarters, and the merman huffed in annoyance. That man was incredible ! Their love-hate relationship was a source of amusement but also concern for the crew, espacially the pirates from Hongjoong's side, knowing the inner conflict tearing their Captain appart since the beginning of this journey.

No one talking further about how the other pirates had known for the mermen aboard, Wooyoung had forgotten the fact he avoided San and had jumped - not quite literally though - on the human the second all the drama was over.

“Are you injured ? I couldn't see if the bullet hit you or not ?”

San also forgot his own fear of the merman and smiled, deeples and closed eyes like he used to in Wooyoung's presence, causing the later's heart to miss a few beats.

“I'm fine, and that's all thanks to ye, I owe ye.”

“You don't owe me shit,” scoffed Wooyoung. His eyes then noticed drips of blood from the human's ear and he took his face with his two hands, turning it to see the cut on his ears. A whole piece was missing ! Not a big piece, but the bullet still had touched it's target !

“Oh by the Seven Seas San your ear !”

“It's nothing Woo it's fine !”

“Did losing a piece made you def ? There's a whole ass piece of your ear missing !”

“Ye're makin' me deaf by screamin' in it like ye are right now !”

They stared at each-other, finally noticing how close they were, noses almost bumping after San turned to look at the merman, Wooyoung's hands on San's cheeks, San's hands on Wooyoung's arms. The lilac-haired opened his mouth to say something but the words strangled in his throat. He quickly retracted his hands as if burned, and avoided San's eyes all over again.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you.”

With the last of Yeosang's strenght their black outfits disappeared in smoke, but none noticed nor cared. San felt guilty about the other's hesitations and reactions. He really didn't know why he had felt such a strong repulsion after seeing Wooyoung eat. Hongjoong hadn't been that disgusted with Seonghwa - even if he had been disturbed, so San could forgot about the whole 'not reacting to charms' thing ... Or maybe it was because San was very sensible in nature, something clearly noticable when he wasn't slaughtering anyone, and the pirate was sure the two mermen had already found out about that aspect of his personnality. Like everyone on the Atiny - except Yeosang and Jongho - he was very touchy and clingy, hugging as much as he could, or when he wanted to busy his hands. As long as he knew the other person was comfortable with it, he wouldn't hesitate. With Wooyoung, he needed the trust to be built beforewards. He didn't know the merman, and even if the purple hair had been clearly friendly and a black hole for attention, he was still a man-eater, and San had seemed to forget about that detail. Seeing the merman eat one of his own might had been a too sudden and violent reminder.

But he had been sad to see the pain in those beautiful grey eyes, immediatly wanting to take his action back. Wanted to apologise and to tell the merman to forget about it, that it was nothing, just him being tired. He couldn't. He couldn't and he didn't because he had needed time to process everything, even if he hadn't entirely understand why.

“Ye shouldn't be apologisin', I should.”

Jongho and Mingi turned to look at San in surprised, exchanging a look that meant the same thing : _finally ?!_

“I'm sorry I reacted like I did, it was stupid, I should ha'e known how it would happen I just-”

Wooyoung had understand San was talking about the night they first saw them eat. When they had eat the first time, still down in the cells, no one was looking at them, and they hadn't even eat the 'mermaid way', feeding like they did on a already dead human.

“Knowing and actually seeing it happen are different San. I was scared you'd have a bad reaction, I knew you'd probably be grossed out a little, but ... I didn't thought that you'd run away from me, in every way ...”

“I know and I'm sorry !” repeated the pirate. “I don't know why I reacted that way ! I guess, a part of me, seein' ye so human and livin' the life our way wanted me to forget how deadly ye actually are, and that's because ye're as pretty as deadly that my mind just ... blanked ? About ye ? Like, _yeah he's human now and ain't a merman anymore, sure_ , as if it was possible y'know ?”

“You ... San, I'll always be a merman. So if you'll always reject who I am, then there's not point in-”

“Nay ! Nay that ain't it !”

Wooyoung had put on a cold face, trying in the same time to freeze his heart in order to protect himself from getting hurt with whatever was following. He didn't expect the other man to jump on him and tacle him in his arms, tightening his grip.

“I don't know how to say this !”

Wooyoung was eyes wide trying to comprehend San's behavior. He could easily understand the other was asking for forgiveness - sort of - and just wanted to go back to normal with him, but the part that made San break what they had in the first place was still as blurry as the fog Yeosang created earlier. San put him down and grabbed his shoulder, brown eyes staring straight at him.

“Look I don't want ye to be anythin' else that what- who ye are ! I was wrong to push away the fact yer a merman, just because of me own fears ... I just ... There's nothin' holdin' ye and Seonghwa-hyung back from eatin' us, right ?”

Wooyoung seemed taken aback by the question, and even offended.

“Excuse you ?! What makes you think we'd want to in the first place ?!” There he was, being all loud again, and San could've melt on the spot if it wasn't for the angry merfolk looking at him.

“If ye wanted to !” the pirate quickly added. “If ye _wanted_ to, they'd be nothin' holdin' ye and huyng from eatin' us ?”

“He's not wrong,” commented Seonghwa from afar. Finally remembering it was not just the two of them, Wooyoung and San stepped back a little, but one of the pirate's hand found it's way in one of the merman's.

“I don't care what ye are Woo, as long as ye're ye.”

San was smiling shyly, afraid to set the other off again. But Wooyoung just stared at him in shock, maybe with a little blush, and threw his arms around the pirate's neck, whining :

“Sanniiiiiiiiie !”

“There there,” laughed the other.

Seonghwa was happy to see his brother had finally made peace with his soulmate, ignoring the bitterness in his heart given how _his_ soulmate and him were doing. Yeosang rolled his eyes, glad everything would go back to normal, while Yunho hugged a very emotional Mingi because of the scene. This crew was such a mess ... Seonghwa smiled at the thought, covering them with motherly eyes without even realising.

Diner came, but without it, Hongjoong. For the first time in two weeks, the Captain didn't show up to eat with the rest of them. _It was fine, it had to be_ , thought everyone.

The reality for the man himself was quite different. Two of his men had been hurt - Seonghwa was not really one of his man (yet), but he still didn't like the merman getting hurt. And he didn't like the fact he didn't like it. Yeah, Hongjoong was ' _fine_ '.

He kept passing back and forth in his cabin, sword and hat thrown on his messy bed, thoughts turning wild in his brain, worse than a ship in a storm.

He knew the others were probably waiting for him to come down and eat with them like he had done the past few days, weeks, even, but he couldn't : for the first time in his life, his heart was starting to mess with his brain, making it not only hard to focus, but also hard to make rational decisions. He knew Yeosang was already tired at the end of the battle, and yet, he asked even more of him instead of asking Mingi and Jongho to use the cannons, and know he felt bad for how the witch had almost collapsed under exhaustion.

But at the time, he knew only of wrath. Seeing the blood of that beautiful creature, and even if a merman's blood was as red as a human, Hongjoong could've sworn seeing the vital liquid slightly tainted of black. He was blinded by the fact the merman had been hurt, he could only see the fact he had failed to protect him.

_You can't blame yourself for evey hit your men take_ , screamed his inner voice.

_Watch me_.

He ignored it. Of course he knew he couldn't have eyes everywhere, and he couldn't force his crew to stay hidden while he was taking care of all their ennemies, that was just impossible ... But sometimes, he just wish he could. Because the guilt that seized every reasonable ounce of his being after seeing a member hurt was insane.

He sat on his floor, back pressed against the thick wood of his door, head turned so one of his pierced ear would hear what was going on. He heard chattering and laughs, less noisy than when he was around except for the one he recognised at Wooyoung's - it was very easy to recognise it.

“Go on, test that !” that voice belonged to Mingi, way too excited for what it was proposing, and slightly too loud as well.

“I'm not eating _that_ ,” another voice sounded so disgusted, Hongjoong didn't have any problem identifying it's owner as Seonghwa, almost seeing the half disgusted smile the other was probably wearing right now.

It was creepy how he knew which way Seonghwa's facial expressions would be given the tone of his voice.

He didn't care.

“It's thuna, it's _good_ ,” Yunho, backing up Mingi, as always since there where kids. Hongjoong smiled at that, thousands of memories of the two tallest of the group running around on his mother's deck, discovering the entire ship for the first time. The _Center of the Wide World_ \- could be translated as _Hongjoong_ in Korean - was a big ship, perfect for children's story and fake adventures. He couldn't remember how many times he had scrapped his knees, falling on the harsh wood because of his running, his small legs struggling to keep up with San's fast ones and Yunho's and Mingi's long ones. Jongho had always been quiet, even as a child, only playing with them when they didn't have to travel the ship from the crow's nest to the cannon stores, spending most of his times looking at the younger Yeosang from afar when the witch joined.

“It can be as good as you want, I won't eat it !”

Seonghwa, playing the princess once more. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips fighting it's way up.

“Wooyoung ! Ye'll test aye ?” San, with his sweet voice and pleading eyes, the worst. As a child, he always got away from his troubles with his innocent face, and long lashes he batted in less than a second to lure the adults into traps. He wasn't a merman, but he had played his own charms when on the Center of the Wide World, and he still used a lot of them even now, but not on Ateez - it wouldn't work on them (it definitly still did). Wooyoung was new, Wooyoung was weak to San, so of course Wooyoung would let himself be lured by San ... What a fucking merman aye ? Wasn't _he_ the one suppose to lure people into _his_ traps with _his_ voice ?

“Mh ! Seonghwa I swear it tests good, take a little bite at least !” of course he had tested the fish.

“It feels like cannibalism,” Hongjoong bursted in laughter, holding a hand on his mouth to not be too noisy. Seonghwa was a fucking ride. All the other pirates had also errupted in different types of laughter, the Captain recognising Jongho for hitting the table with his fist. He was sure Yeosang wasn't missing one beat of the master gunner's gummy smile, rare as it was.

“So, how'd call it when eating a human ?”

“What ?”

“Merman, mermaid ... Ye half fish, aye, but also half human, nay ? And right now, ye look very much human, yet, ye'll be eating one soon. So ?”

Hongjoong could only hear silence for a few seconds, before other laughers where heard, probably a result of Seonghwa's confused face. He could totally see the blond opening his mouth to try and protest, frowning his brows when not finding a suitable answer, just to pout when finally trapped.

“Fuck this,” the merman voice sounded frustrated, and cheers loudly covered Hongjoong's thought, sign that Seonghwa had given in and ate a piece of thuna.

The Captain didn't stay by his door to check if the merman had liked the fish. He stood up, sore and tired, chased his sword and hat off his bed, threw away his boots, and plopped on his bed, immediatly closing his eyes. He forgot to eat, and Yunho would probably let a plate in front of his door like he usually did before Hongjoong had joined them.

Drifting to sleep, his worried mind brought him back to Seonghwa, Utopia, how he should deal with the merman, what did he even meant to him, and Hongjoong just felt even more tired.

He was so sure he'd kill the merman, not thinking one bit about growing attached, him or his crew for that matters. Everything had just gotten more complicated.

And he was about to face his problems head on a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for their fighting clothes, I mixed their outfits from Hala Hala's MV and Wonderland's (sort of), as they're dressed like in Hala Hala's but the jeweled masks they wear are the ones from Wonderland's pictures promotions (I think that's what it's called ?). So yeah... And Hongjoong's sword is also the sword of Blackbeard from Pirate of the Caribbean 4


	6. VI / Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright shit is starting to go down, and you will probably hate me for this but it IS necessary. Quick reminder than when Wooyoung, Seonghwa and/or Yeosang speak in italics, it means it's in merfolk language. Also,for those who can be lost with the timeline, it's been a month since Wooyoung and Seonghwa were ''kidnapped'' on the Atiny.  
> Vocabulary :  
> Code of Conduct : a set of rules which governs pirates on a vessel

Saying there was a sort of tension between Seonghwa and Hongjoong since the attack would be an understatement. If before the two males were at eachothers throat everytime they glanced at one another, now Hongjoong was completely avoiding Seonghwa's eyes, and the merman was struggling to catch the Captain's attention. Hongjoong wasn't only acting like an ass, but also a cold and mean ass. Not even sparing a glance or a word to the sea creature. Every order was reported by Yeosang or Yunho, the Captain wasn't with them for anything anymore, only staying locked inside his quarters.

“That's not really Captain like,” comment Wooyoung a week later, annoyed beyond repair by the man's behavior towards his brother and all the other pirates, not liking how it affected them.

“To be honest, we don't understand ... It has happened before that he had locked himself away to think while we were on a journey, but he had never been so distant ...” Yunho sounded depressed, despite the small reassuring smile he had. He only tried to convince himself at this point. Hongjoong wasn't taking the plates he let in front of his door every night, and if it wasn't for Yeosang checking on the Captain every hour they'd thought him dead.

Seonghwa couldn't help but feel guilty. He had noticed how Hongjoong reacted around him, how he quickly ran away whenever the merman approached. It felt like needles in his heart, and it pained him more than he thought, and the worst was, he didn't know why the other was reacting like this ... He didn't even know if he could do anything to fix it !

On another side, good news were : San and Wooyoung were closer than ever. Definitly not in a relationship, but always around eachother, San frowning and pouting when the merman would be clinging to someone other than him. The merfolks discovered all the crew acutally liked cuddles and contacts, except Jongho, whom would try to avoid them as much as he could, cringing when he'd be caught and kissed on both cheeks by the duo Yunho/Mingi. Yeosang wasn't really counted, because he liked cuddles - as he usually was either in Wooyoung's or Seonghwa's arms when he was tired - but he couldn't experience it with the others.

The witch had actually cried at some point, after bottling up for years the emptiness he felt from the lack of contacts with other beings, but only accepted to break down away from the others, and Seonghwa and Wooyoung had been there to catch him. Days after days, Seonghwa made it his personal mission to entertain and make sure the crew was well - both physically and mentally - and sort of replaced Hongjoong at that. He never realised how serious it was until Wooyoung called him _Mom_ one day without missing a beat or being emabarrased by it afterwards, and only a few days later, it wasn't uncommon for the rest of them to let slip the maternal name accidentally when referring to Seonghwa.

They were in complete sea for a while now, with enough food for the humans as well as the mermen, not even stopping the ship anymore when the latters needed to eat ; they were almost as fast as the Atiny and could catch up easily. Furthermore, after more than a month of sailing together, trust was something not doubted anymore. At some point though, Yeosang, taking Hongjoong's place for that, decided to present Ateez's Code of Conduct to the mermen.

It only had a few rules, unlike other Codes that could by as long as the arm, but those rules were clear about what kind of crew Ateez were :

**I.** _Every man has a vote in affairs of moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity makes it necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment._

**II** _**.** _ _No person to game at cards or dice for money._

**III** _**.** _ _The lights and candles to be put out whenever the majority of the crew decides at night: if any of the crew, after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck._

**IV** _**.** _ _To keep their piece, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service._

**V** _**.** _ _If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death._

Seonghwa's eyebrows had lifted at that one, curious. The few times they were on port, he had never seen member of the crew trying to meddle with a woman, or bringing one aboard. Yunho informed him that it was because they never stayed the night, and because the port they docked at were not the type of city where you'd find these type of distractions.

**VI.** _No man shall open, or declare to any person or persons, who they are, or what designs they are upon; and any persons so offending shall be punished with immediate death._

“Death ?!” Wooyoung was shocked, knowing how close they were. When laughed followed, it only got worse.

“No worries, Hongjoong didn't know what punishment to apply if that rule was broken, but he trusts us and the rule of secret identity when on port has been one we follow since childhood. We won't break it !” explained Mingi.

“You revealed them to us,” pointed out Seonghwa.

“Ye're sailin' with us aye ?”

**VII.** _Shares of booty are provided as follows : “Everyone shall receive the same portion”._

And that was it. A few rules, but important ones, others the mermen could see applied on board so evidently Hongjoong hadn't lost paper writing them down. At the bottom of the page, six clean signatures were writtened in two lines of three names each, with enough place for only two more names.

“Wait ... You want us to sign this ?” asked Wooyoung, understanding the situation. “You want to make us a real part of your crew ?”

All nodded, smiling shyly and expectantly.

“How does our dear Captain feels about it ?” Seonghwa was once more skeptical. And scared. Signing this paper would make their situation so more real, and somehow, definitive.

“He didn't express any rejection to the idea when I presented it to him,” assured Yeosang. “He really seemed to think it could be a good idea and I think he was right. You don't have any protection against other crews. You're not a part of Ateez. If anything were to happen to you because of other pirates, we wouldn't be able to do anything, as it wouldn't be our responsibilty.”

“But-”

“That's how other pirates will see it Woo. They don't care about family, mates or shit like that. They'll only see you as passengers, and we wouldn't be able to counter-attack.”

The mermen exchanged glances. Wooyoung could tell Seonghwa was in a deep inner conflict, and he felt guilty for having his mind set already : he wanted to sign. He wanted to be a part of Ateez, no matter if it didn't last, he still wanted to be able to enjoy wherever there where going together, with all the crew that had become in only a few weeks more to him than his whole family had ever meant. Except for Seonghwa of course, he had never cared about someone so deeply.

“ _What do you want to do_?” he asked the blond.

But even if Ateez meant a lot to him, even with Yeosang and San, he would follow Seonghwa to the end of the world because the merman was his brother, his rock, protector, defendor, he was _everything_ to Wooyoung.

“ _I don't feel like it, but I think we should sign. You want to, and maybe ... Maybe Yeosang's right. If it can mean more protection for us_ ...”

The event of the last battle in mind, the mermen shivered at the memory of those pirates asking them about the presence of merfolks on the ship.

Yeosang listened to them carefully, not stepping in at any moment, only waiting for them to make a decision.

“Let's sign then ?” finally cut Wooyoung.

His name took place next to Jongho's on the old, thick paper, and Seonghwa's fitted just under his, next to Mingi's. They were finally a part of Ateez, and they couldn't think it'd be that satisfying to be a part of such a warm family. Yeosang hanged the Code of Conduct back on Hongjoong's door with a dagger, the sound of the blade in the wood feeling like the conclusion of a pact.

The noise was enough to let Hongjoong know about the new change that had operated on the Atiny. The pirate couldn't help the smile that extended his lips. He couldn't help feeling satisfied with the fact Seonghwa was officially under his protection. He hadn't forget how the other pirates had been after the mermen, indirectly and unknowingly, but they still came after them. And he hadn't liked that at all. Pass the first reason, the second was about _how could they know_ ? And if they knew, who else did ? How much other pirates knew about Ateez's new journey ?

Ateez wasn't at its first shot, since they had built the Atiny with their bare hands from the ground, and since Ateez was known for their use in dark arts, their heads were the most looked for and the bounty on them was bigger than anything they'd be able to gain in a lifetime of piracy. So of course other pirates would be after their head as well as the British Navy. Corrupted soldiers were how they could commerce in big portual towns after all, so they wouldn't pass the chance to buy Ateez from pirates. Most tried to stay away from them though, but that didn't mean people didn't try to kill them, as was proven not so long ago.

That's why Hongjoong was on forced lockdown for a week. He ate at least once a day to make sure he wouldn't collapse, but he had too much to think about, organise, deal with, to be of any use. He felt guilty for putting his crew through this, knowing it affected them ten times more than it affected him, but he couldn't help it : he needed to step away from them, from _him_ , to take the best decision given the current situation.

That decision certainly wasn't the discussion forced onto him by Yunho and Jongho in the middle of the night, tired of their Captain's behavior, and also acting as the spokesmen for the rest of the crew.

That same night, Seonghwa couldn't sleep. The reason ? Hongjoong, of course. Wooyoung and Yeosang were sleeping like babies, the witch in the only other bed of the ship and the merman on a hammock he installed to recreate their nest under the ocean. The blond stood up and made his way out on the tip of his toes, giving a quick glance at the door of the rest of the crew. He noticed Yunho and Jongho missing, but didn't worry ; it wasn't uncommon for a member of Ateez to be on the main deck looking at the starts, not minding the ghosts doing the job _they_ were normally doing in broad light.

Finally reaching outside, Seonghwa put his boots back on and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air of the night cleaning his lungs and mind. The ghosts politely saluted him with a nod, like they did with the others, and resumed their work.

Yeosang had finally created new ghosts with his and Wooyoung's blood, taking time to prepare something fitting the merfolk's different blood. The mermen had been impressed to see a slow and complicated spell like this happening in front of them. Yeosang had only needed but one single drop of their blood, as well as a hair and a scale (the last item had been painful to take off), separating Wooyoung's and Seonghwa's in two different bowls, and had worked on them for hours. In the end, the bowls were placed in the middle of the deck, and a sort of black sticky and wet liquid had made its way out of them, seperating in a dozen puddle each. Then, the ghosts were made : bones first, shaping their way from the feet to the skull, then muscles, tendons, ligaments, covered by the skin. Stood around twenty naked and genderless ghosts. But unlike the ones made with the rest of Ateez, those one had pointed ears and sharp nails, and their skin glowed under the moonlight.

Everyone had been surprised, but not that much. It was expected that the ghosts made from the mermen wouldn't be exactly like the ones made from humans.

Yeosang had dressed them like the other ghosts, and they had gotten to work. Unlike what the witch had previously said, the ghosts actually obeyed to the whole crew, and not only the one they had been made from, unless given the direct order by Yeosang to do so.

So here was Seonghwa, elbows on the railing, looking at the movements of the sea under the Atiny's passage, not wondering why he didn't find either Yunho nor Jongho on the main deck or the quarter deck, taking his time to think and look at the stars. This past week had been crazy. Just another week in sea and yet, something had been missing in the merman's life on board. He didn't want to aknowledge what it was, he was convinced a single person couldn't influe on his life so much and yet ... Yet Hongjoong was on Seonghwa's mind all the time for the past few days. The concern in his voice when he had seen the dagger in his shoulder, the pain (was it pain ?) in his eyes when Seonghwa had brushed him off. The real desire to kill and hurt when the Captain had asked Yeosang to take care the other pirates, just after seeing the merman hurt ... But it was only his mind, Hongjoong couldn't have decided that all of a sudden just because of Seonghwa. No, he had told him it was also about San ... Seonghwa didn't believe it. He believed Hongjoong had been genuinely concerned about his mate, but the way he used the other's injury to justify his action hadn't felt real.

And then, the Captain had gone all silent, cold and mean again. Not looking at Seonghwa, talking to him, and probably not even thinking about him. And it hurted the merman. He wished he didn't care, but he knew he would anyway : Hongjoong was his soulmate. And even if he did everything to forget about that fact, it somehow always managed to by reminded to him one unpleasant way or the other.

He needed explanations. He needed to know why Hongjoong had changed all of a sudden, just when he and Seonghwa had started to be decent towards eachother.

Determinated, he stood up and exhaled deeply before making his way to the Captain's quarters. He stood in front of the door, heart pouding way too fast in his chest, and raised his fist, ready to knock when he heard voices. Yunho's and Jongho's. And Hongjoong's.

“Ye need to stop this hyung, ye just fainted !” Yunho.

“It was hours ago, get off me puppy,” Hongjoong sounded so tired, Seonghwa's heart tightened in his chest.

“We won't let ye alone, ye're clearly incapable of takin' care of yerself ! What ha'e ye been workin' yerself on so bad it to almost got ye sick ?” half scolded and half asked Jongho.

“Nothin'.”

“Liar.”

“Watch it brat.”

“Enough, both of ye, this isn't helpin'.”

“Damn right it isn't, leave me quarters and go back in yers.”

“Nay can't do Cap', as crew, mates, and as friends, our mission is to take care of ye when ye won't.”

A heavy sigh, and finally someone eating.

“I missed yer cookin',” admitted the Captain.

“If ye came down there more, ye wouldn't,” bit back Yunho.

Their voices were muffled behind the door, but Seonghwa had merfolk's ears and could hear everything perfecly. He still got closer to the door, so close he rested his forehead on it, and closed his eyes to focus better on the voices. The plate had been set on a desk ? And the sound of a matress someone sit on reached him.

“I just ... I don't know what to do ...”

“About what ?”

Hongjoong stayed silent but must have given some sort of gesture to the two men, because soon followed a bitter laugh and another heavy sigh, from Jongho this time.

“Is it about Wooyoung and Seonghwa ? Again ?”

_Again ?!_

“Ye can't be serious about this Hongjoong, not after everythin' we done so far with them at our side !”

Seonghwa's heart was beating as fast as earlier, but for a totally different reason now : he was scared.

“I don't know Yunho ! Ye think I'd be in that state otherwise !”

“Ye wouldn't if ye weren't such a idiot !”

“I said watch it Jongho !”

“They helped us, saved us, they gained our trust and we gained theirs, what more do ye want ?!”

“Utopia,” whispered the Captain.

“Ye're a man of patience Hongjoong, ha'e always been, don't gi'e up on it now. They will lead us to Utopia, but not now. It's too soon. We aint e'en half way through our journey !”

“And after, what will happen after ?” the question Hongjoong asked was rethorical. He already had an idea, but that question was supposed to be on the crew's mind, not his. Asking it just brought their attention to the real problem. Yunho gasped.

“Ye don't- ... Fuck Hongjoong ...”

“Ye still want to kill 'em once they'd have lead us to Utopia ?!” Jongho screamed loud enough so even downstairs he could be heard, if only someone was awake. Seonghwa had slapped his hand on his mouth to muffle his gasp after the youngest's statement, horror building up the longer Hongjoong kept silent instead of denying.

“I can't kill Wooyoun' ... Yeosang will have my skin, and San might as well help with how close they got ... and Seonghwa ... ”

His heart stopped. Or was it his breathing ? His mind ? He couldn't tell. The only thing Seonghwa was sure about was the pain vibrating in every inch of his being, the cage that closed around his heart at Hongjoong's words, the betrayal running through his veins ... He collapsed. His knees gave up and hit the floor hard, a hand still against his mouth, the other against the door. He let his body fall on his heels so he wouldn't be pushing on the door and closed his eyes so hard his eyelids hurted. But he refused to let those tears down his cheeks. He'd be damned if that pirate was going to let him give the most precious thing about his specy. He tried to steady his breathing, ears numb, and because of that he hadn't heard how everything had gotten quiet on the inside. But then the door opened, revealing candles lights, and the horrified face of Yunho when he saw Seonghwa.

The merman raised his head, meeting the tallest's eyes, mouth open.

“Yunho ?”

The door opened bigger to reveal Jongho but Seonghwa had already gotten a hold back of himself, and before Yunho could reach him he was running down the stairs. The tallest cursed, calling behind him :

“It's Seonghwa !”

Jongho turned to Hongjoong - who sat on his bed - face a mix of horror and regret, and the Captain needed a second to process. When he had processed, he jolted off his bed, not caring about his hat or sword, and ran through the door, pushing Jongho out of the way.

_What had he done_.

Some ghosts had been pushed out of the way, by Seonghwa or Yunho, he couldn't tell.

He knew the trust would be hard to rebuild but he still had a chance to-

He heard a splash. He heard Yunho screaming Seonghwa's name and he heard the familiar sound of a tail breaking the waves.

_No_

He stopped mid-stairs, too shocked to think about anything. He looked at Yunho, the pirate had a red shirt in his hand, leaning on the railing, looking down at the ocean, calling the merman's name. Boots had been widely abandoned, and a quick glance showed him white pants floating in the sea.

Seonghwa had jumped. It was the middle on the night, they had no idea where he could've gone, and he had ran away. All, because of him.

Soon enough, the sleepy heads came on deck, worried and wondering what was happening. Wooyoung understood quickly the situation when seeing the shirt in Yunho's hand.

“No, no no no !” Each word louder and more desperate. San tried to calm him, framing his face with his hands, but Wooyoung wasn't thinking straight anymore, and he chased the pirate away and ran to the railing. Yunho caught him by the waist, just in time to prevent the merman from jumping as well, taking the punches and the unhuman screams without flinching. Yeosang and San approached, trying to calm the other down, in vain. Wooyoung was hysterical, and Yunho slid with him on the floor. Mingi, eyes and mouth wide, managed to order to the ghosts to stop the ship in his confusion.

He turned to Hongjoong, the man half sitting on the stairs, Jongho behind him, looking at his Captain with an unreadable expression.

“What happened ?” asked Mingi.

The Ho brothers stayed silent, waiting for Hongjoong to speak. He did eventually, when Wooyoung's screams were tammed down to heart-breaking sobs and questions.

“I fucked up ...”

“Big time.”

“Jongho,” scolded Yeosang.

“No, I won't. He fucked up, he fucked up like he ne'er did before and he knows it.”

The Captain was too all over the place to explain the situation.

“We were talkin' about what would become of ye and Seonghwa once we reach Utopia,” started Yunho, still holding Wooyoung. They were still on the floor, and the tallest was hugging him from behind while San had secured the merman's head in the crook of his neck, hands on his arms, the merfolk fists grabbing his shirt and Seonghwa's so tight he almost ripped it. Yeosang also had one knee down, but because of the two pirates couldn't get too close.

“What will happen to us ?” sobbed Wooyoung.

“Before any of this happened, when catchin' a mermaid was still a plan, Hongjoong wanted to kill the mermaid we'd had taken once we wouldn't need her anymore, and we had agreed ... Meetin' ye two and keepin' ye wasn't a part of the plan ...”

“What will happen to us ?” repeated the merman, calmer and colder.

“To ye ? Nothin'. Hongjoon' wouldn't risk touchin' ye with Yeosang's hands on ye, and San wouldn't let that happen either.”

“Because _you_ would ?! Mingi and Jongho would ?!”

“No ! No that's not what I meant !”, but the merman only laughed bitterly at that. “Wooyoung, I know right now I ain't in the best position but listen to me,” Yunho was spoking directly in the merman's ear. “I, Mingi and Jongho, would ne'er let anythin' happen to either of ye. Not after all of that, learnin' about eachother, laughin', fightin', not after ye signed yer names on our Code of Conduct. Not after callin' Seonghwa mom accidentally so many times, ye grew to us !”

“Then why ?” it was painful, so painful, and so pain was heard in every word.

“Because Hongjoong lost himself. He was confused and lost, didn't know if he'd still want to kill Seonghwa-”

“You fucking pirate Mother of Gods help me or I will tear your throat out with my teeth on this very deck-”

“Woo calm down !” San hold back the merman who had projected his body forwards, menacingly towards Hongjoong.

“Did your try to kill him you piece of shit ?! Is that why he jumped ?! Is that why he left me behind !?”

“No he didn't ! Wooyoung please calm down-”

“If it was Mingi you would kill anyone who would tell you to calm down so shut up Yunho !” The merman's eyes had turned white and he hissed loudly after his statment, not blinking when locking eyes with Hongjoong. San got worried for the merman's life and scooted him closer to him, fighting against the merfolf to keep him in his embrace.

“He heard us,” the first words of the Captain were regretful. “He heard us and we heard some noises behind the door. When Yunho opened it, Seonghwa was on the floor. He ran away before I had the chance to do anythin' ...”

“Fix this,” ordered Wooyoung. “I don't care how, you fix this, and you fix it _now_ !”

Mingi gasped at the boldness ; giving an order to a Captain could've serious consequences, but Hongjoong seemed to think he deserved it.

“Where did he swim to ?” he asked one of the ghosts. Jongho had somehow knew he'd need his sword as he came back with it. Mermaids swam extremely fast, and Seonghwa could've already went back to half of what they sailed by now, but Hongjoong didn't lose hope. He ordered the Atiny to come about in the direction indicated by the ghost, all sails out, begging the winds to be in their favor.

“Can I do anything to help ?”

“Yeosang, don't work yourself out to much,” asked Jongho, brows furrowed.

“I'm not weak I can take it.”

“It's not about that-”

“I'm not asking you Jongho, and this is final.”

The youngest bit the inside of his cheeks and looked away. Yeosang's nails were digging in his palms and the master gunner wanted to force them open to stop the torture on the poor flesh. Why was the witch hurting himself constantly with every occasions given ? It frustrated the youngest beyond reason. The Captain stepped in.

“It's night, ye won't be able to help. All of ye go back to sleep, I'll need ye fresh tomorrow.”

“I won't sleep until Seonghwa's back,” Wooyoung was mercyless and Hongjoong took the hit with pleasure. He deserved them. San fortunatly acted as the voice of reason for the merman.

“Don't Wooyoung, there's nothin' we can do now and stayin' up won't help Seonghwa.”

“Anything could happen to him !”

“Yer brother is strong, ha'e faith in him, he's hurt and doesn't know those waters, he won't ha'e gotten far. Now come on. Ye need to sleep, for him.”

The merman flashed a last deathly white glare at Hongjoong, and followed relucantly San inside the quarters. When they reached their seperate dorms, Wooyoung didn't let go of San.

“Please... Can you ... I-I can't stay alone,” the merman was avoiding the pirate's eyes, and the other smiled fondly at his behavior.

“Is yer hammock big enough for the two of us ?”

The merman lit up a little, dragging the pirate to his sleeping place. He waved for him to lay down the way he wanted, and that he would nuzzle around him in circumstance. San took of his boots and jacket - he usually slept almost naked but he had a feeling it wouldn't be appreciated tonight. He liked to sleep on his stomach but it'd be really impratical. So he opted for the classical on his side position. Wooyong watched him and once the pirate had settle, he took off his own boots and got on as well. San had one hand under his head, arm bent, and the merman decided to also be on his side, facing San, but a bit lower so he could hide his nose his the pirate's neck, one arm lazily thrown around the pirate's body, legs tangled with and between them. The merman ran his fingers lightly under the pirate's collarbone, reading once more those tattooed words he knew by heart by now, _Will you be my friend ?._ He had found the words curious at first, but after getting to know the pirate and his personnality they made so much sens.

San was like a giant cocoon for Wooyoung, with his second arm wrapping around the merman's body as well, right leg on top of Wooyoung's, there body touching with no space in between from the neck to the hips. It felt right, they thought. It felt right and it felt so comfortable and nice. Wooyoung was used to sleeping in the coldness and freshness of the sea and now the Atiny, but being kept warm was also very nice. He was hearing San's heartbeats, knowing they were faster that they should've, feeling warmth spread in his chest by the though he was the reason for it. San was the reason for his after all, it wouldn't be illogical.

He still had a few tears to shed, the earlier panick, shock and desperation not quite gone, and San only held him tighter, singing an old pirate song in his ear, the hand behind his head coming down a little to pet his hair, the other drawing cercles on his back to sooth him after the cover was pulled back on their bodies. Wooyoung fell asleep with all of that surrounding him, and he had only wished for Seonghwa to be on the ship for this moment to be the best night of his short life.


	7. VII / Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Shit is getting really real in shit chapter, so warning for violence, sexual assault, blood and torture ! Some of you might find it soft and but I still need to warn for the most sensible ones to those things.  
> Vocabulary :  
> Given the incoming events, like I said some pirates speak harsher than Ateez. The 'is' become 'be', the 'was' become 'been'  
> More Pirate of the Caribbean references in this chapter and the ones to come too but once more, everything is explained so if you don't have them it shouldn't be a big problem, but don't hesitate to ask in the comments !

Seonghwa didn't know for how long he had been swimming. He didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. He tried to get his mind of Wooyoung, knowing he had left his brother behind and with him, a whole piece of himself. But he knew he would be safe, he had heard Hongjoong said it, and even if he couldn't trust the pirate anymore, he still trusted him to respect his words, as he seemed to be a man of.

He didn't know to where he was swimming either. He wasn't going back to his crypt, as even if he was lost, he knew he had gone North, still opposed to where he was from and slightly off Ateez' course to the East. He just hoped he wouldn't stumble upon another ship on his way. He could always hide deeper in the sea, but he'd have to be careful : a lot of deadly creatures lived deep within the ocean, as dangerous for men as for merfolks.

Mind a little lighter, tears forming a lump in his throat he couldn't manage to swallow, he shook his head in order to get his thoughts back in line, and not risk his skin over a stupid pirate. He wouldn't do the other that satisfaction. He just hoped he'd be able to find a new crypt that'd accept him, or he would be forced into exil, but it usually meant incoming death for a mermaid ; they weren't made to live alone.

The day had slowly started to rise, yet Seonghwa couldn't feel any tireness. It had been a long time since he hadn't swam for so long and so fast, but he was born to do it, and it's something even a month on a ship couldn't erase. It was in his blood. Maybe it was for the best. Playing human with Ateez had made him forget who and what he was, and despite the burning pain in his chest, he felt like coming back to life a second time. He took his time swimming between the fishes, seaweeds, twirling in the salty liquid, eyes closed, only trusting his highly sensitive sens.

But he should've known it wouldn't last. And he should've known his life would be on the line even without Hongjoong around. He stopped swimming abruptly when a high sound resonated under water, and pain irradiated in his head. His hands gripped on his hair, the sound only getting higher and higher, all the fishes around him swimming away in panic. Eyes closed and shut tight under the pain he was trying to make disappear, he didn't see the ship approaching him, and only felt too late the fishnet closing around his frame, for the second time in his life. Not caring anymore about the high sound, he immediatly started fighting back, eyes white and fangs out, trying to tear through the ropes, biting into them, anything, desperatly. He couldn't go back. Hongjoong was going to have his tail as a trophy for running away from the ship.

But while he was dragged out of the water, he felt his stomach drop when he didn't recognise the Atiny. Instead the words written were unknown, a foreign language Yeosang probably knew about but he didn't. This wasn't Korean. The ship's hull was way lighter that Hongjoong's, and was smaller, despite being more crowded. The merman froze, deep pure fear running through his veins. It was not like the one he had felt when captured by Ateez with Wooyoung. First of all because this time he was alone, and second of all because all the pirates he was now facing were dirty, probably ill with whatever they had caught on the sea, and they didn't look one bit friendly. It was also probably because he had warm up to Ateez' way of being pirates, but he knew he would not enjoy his time on this ship by one bit. He continued to struggle against the ropes, trying now with more desperation to get free. He wouldn't let them take him alive. He'd be damned if any of those dirty scallywags laid a hand on his scaled sunkissed skin.

The second he was dropped on the main deck - rather rudly if he may add - he jumped on the man closest to him and ripped his throat open with his teeth, claws deep in the man's skin. A scream wasn't long to follow, but was quickly turned into a choking and drowning gurlge when his blood reached his lungs and choked him. None of the other pirates had came to help, only backing off and pointing their weapons at Seonghwa. He counted thirty of them, and he could see through the damaged planks there was a dozen more downstairs. He was doomed. But he wouldn't let them see it. His white eyes still looked fierce, and now covered in blood he knew the pirates couldn't help but still find him beautiful. The perks of being a (sunflower) merman y'know ?

“Well, we 'a'e found a wildlin', didn't we first mate ?” English. The man was speaking english. Yeosang had taught them English, but only orally, not in writings. He took a quick glance to the pavillon, black with a red skeleton on it. He had never seen such Jolly Roger before.

Seonghwa turned his head so fast it cracked, but didn't have time to see who had spoke as rough hands grabbed his blond locks and dragged him through the deck before letting go of him. He could tell the other was struggling, mermaids weren't light, and like often in nature, the males were heavier than the females.

“We did indeed Captain,” laughed a voice. Seonghwa cringed at the sticky sensation under his scales and hands, deck smelling of alcohol, dirt, and - oh he was going to thow up, it also smelled of human fluids. He gagged and earned another wave of laugher.

“Oh sorry princess, be my ship not suiting yer tastes ?”

He was grabbed roughly by the chin and forced to look up. He didn't flinch when he met only one eye, the other hidden behind a rough and badly healed red and puffy scar, pupil white and splite in half. It was disgusting how the eyeball was coming out of the eyelids, and if he was not already disgusted beyond repair, the blond would probably gag again. Seonghwa kept silent, only feeling his heart sink deeper every minute, not seeing how he could possibly get out of this situation.

“Let me go,” he spat.

“Aye ... Nay can't do. Ye see, ye probalby don't care, but rumors 'as it that Ateez, the cursed crew of the Se'en Seas, would 'a'e informations about Utopia. Nay that ye'd know what be it,” laughed the Captain. “But other rumors say they welcomed on board a mermaid, which means yer kind must be useful to reach there, don't know anythin' about that, do ye ?”

Seonghwa froze, heart stopping and mind thinking fast. He couldn't let anything out, anything at all. He hated Hongjoong but Wooyoung was still with them, and he wouldn't risk his brother's life for a stupid pirate rivalry.

“I know nothing about that. Nothing more that anyone else does.”

“And what would that be pretty boy ?”

The nickname brought a bitter taste in the merman's mouth, another voice calling him the same ringing in his ears.

“Don't call me that,” he groaned. The Captain hit his face on the deck and raised it back by the hair, satisfied with the bloody mark on the creature's forehead and his painfull whines.

“Answer the damn question ye filthy beast.”

“Utopia doesn't exist ! It's more a mythical place than the Fountain of Youth ever was ! There's no real proof of it's existance ! I can't help !”

The Captain dropped him and stood up, passing back and forth in front of the panting merman. He ordered around and soon the ship was breaking fast throught the waters. Seonghwa let his head drop, biting back the tears - too precious to be shed - and let darkness take his heart, seeing his death already from here. The Captain wouldn't let him go.

“Those fools still 'a'e one of yer kind, which means they know what ye can do, and I think ye know too.”

Seonghwa could really be rewarded as an actor if that was a thing at the time, because he just tried to sit, arms weak and already drying, not letting anything betray his inner tremoil when spitting :

“I told you everything I know. I know what you bloody pirates can do. I wouldn't risk experimenting it myself.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but until we found why a mermaid be required, we'll do e'erythin' to ye.”

Seonghwa shivered, eyes turning wide.

“Ye're pretty and me men 'a'en't 'ad a good toy for a while now, but don't worry, when ye turn 'uman, I won't let them go to much inside, but there's plenty left to do outside,” the smirk in his voice was evident, and only grew with the cheers and applaud of his crew, kneeling and taking the blond's chin between his dirty fingers. Seonghwa was horrified but too shock and numb to react, only taking everything in. His life was turning to hell. He wanted to scream, wanting to do anything, but he knew it'd only get worst. A knife got close to his throat and a mouth bit down his pointy ears until drawing blood. He let out a cry and tried to scout away, but a powerful grip on his arm kept him in place.

“It'd be such a waste to slit such a beautiful creature open, and yer voice might be useful, so we'll only make sure ye can't use it for _now_. But try anythin' funny, and I _will_ cut all yer limbs off one by one. Got it ?”

Seonghwa nodded furiously, letting out his breath once the drunk Captain stepped away from him. He was dragged by the arms roughly through the deck, the other way around this time, to the prison's cell, the pirates holding him not caring about his tail, and Seonghwa had to bit his lower lips to the blood the keep his screams inside as scales were ripped from his tail and torso under the rough and inequal floor. He was thrown in a pile of dust and hay curling in the best ball he could manage. He tried to keep his arms around his frame, but the pirates had other plans, and they were ripped away from him so his wrists could be prisoners of heavy chains. Seonghwa's eyes followed how long they were, and in his horror he saw that the end was a mecanism that could certainly pull the chains and make him stood in the process. That's exactly what happened when the one Seonghwa had identified as the first mate came and pulled a lever. Not having legs to support his weight and not having a good balance on his tail, Seonghwa let out a cry when he was pulled off the floor and held up only thanks to his wrists. The metal was already ripping his skin and would leave deep marks, he was sure of it. The first mate then came, a cloth in his hand. Seonghwa hissed at him, eyes not once unturning white, but his breath was knocked out of his lungs when he was slapped. The other must have been wearing rings, there was no other way the merman could explain the two scratches he felt on his skin. A thin drip of blood rolled down to his chin, but his mind was elsewhere.

“The Captain's kind. 'e knows the rest of the crew can act like real animals, and ye're way prettier than any whores they e'er got to fuck. If ye were female 'e might not 'a'e been as nice. We been on sea for so long, we need the warmth of a pussy from time to time, and the breast of a woman would've been welcomed, but instead we got ye.”

Just thinking about it gave Seonghwa a head spin, and he tasted bile in his throat.

“I won't be anyone's whore on that Calypso's forsaken ship,” he hissed.

“No one will touch ye because yer the Captain's, but when 'e gets bored and lea'e ye to them, 'e'll let them do anythin' they wish, and ye, will be e'eryone's whore pretty face.”

The clothes was roughly tied around his waist, enough to cover what would be between his legs in a few hours.

“Gi'en 'ow ye ate our mate, ye don't need food for a while, aye ?”

Seonghwa didn't bother to respond and only stared at the man dead in the eye, thinking of a thousand ways to kill him slowly and painfully. All the instincts against the human race he had shushed down on the Atiny were kicking right back in, and he felt like sinking the damn ship and kill all and every last of them himself. And he had only been here for a few minutes.

Seonghwa had to ignore the whistle of the other prisoners, some being somehow more respectable than others' in their harassment. Some didn't even give two shit and jerked off the sight of the merman, and it only got worst when his scales left his skin to reveal his toned and muscled legs. Finally able to stand, the merman had realised his arms weren't as high as he thought, but still high enough for him to be able to rest his head on one of his shoulder. Talking about them, they had been pulled on rather roughly and started to feel numb.

He was awakened later in the day by something thrown as his face, and fell, protecting his face with his hands just in time to not crack his skull open. The first mate had brought him pants and let go off the hold on his wrists, not even wasting time on waking Seonghwa up. The way he laughed proved the merman it was exactly for his entertainment and nothing more.

“Put that on, ye're at least allowed pants.”

“Should I say thank you ?” asked sarcastically the merman, standing up and carefully hiding his private parts. The pirate didn't seem to like the comeback and pinned him on the wall, hand grabbing at the merman's croach. Seonghwa hissed in pain and made a biting movement in the other's direction, only earning to be knocked out on the wall, head spinning and dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. He groaned, brows furrowed and eyes blinking the feeling away, now back on his knees, but the clothes around his waist nowhere to be found.

“Ye should be thankful aye, dirty creature, but we know it be too much, so just keep it closed, or we'll find somethin' to shove down yer throat, and ye might not like it.” He was once more grabbed by the hair and his neck bent painfully so he'd face the pirate. “Or maybe ye would, mermaids like it rough don't they ? Maybe ye'd be thrilled to be throat-fucked like this aye ? With yer white eyes and blond hair all dirty of cum once we'd 'a'e our way with ye, ye'd look fuckin' fantastic.”

Seonghwa never felt so humiliated. Hongjoong kissing him had been a dream compared to that. And those were just words, and he'd pray all the gods known to his kind for them to stay like this : only words. He kept silent once more, heavy breathing and light eyes flashing daggers at the first mate, whom finally let go of him when seeing he'd have obedience.

“There, keep it shut, good boy. Tomorrow be a big day for ye, so sleep well princess. Ye'll wish ye were never born.”

He already wished that. He didn't have anything to lose anymore ... Wooyoung was safe far away from him and was his only family ... Hongjoong had betrayed him- No. The pirate never said he wouldn't kill him, it was one of Seonghwa's fantasies to think it'd be obvious but apparently he had been wrong. Hongjoong hadn't betrayed him as he owned him nothing. The merman regretted Yeosang and the other members. He had created a bond with all of them, maybe not as deep as he thought, but deep enough so they'd rely on him when they needed. So much that they called him 'mom' every now and then, he was sure of it, but he hadn't payed much attention to it, and if the youngest had noticed, they had been grateful because the embarrassment they felt was something never seen before. Jongho had thrown an apple at Yeosang's face that day, as he was the first one to call Seonghwa a mother figure, the witch giggling like a maniac behind his hand in a poor attempt to cover the sound.

Seonghwa smiled at the sweet memories, wishing he was with them, no matter if he had to die at the end ... Dying from Hongjoong's hand sounded better than anything they'd do to him on this ship, even if he kept his life.

He had nothing more to lose except perhaps his human virginity (yeah that existed for the mermaid, as well as a mermaid virginity), and he was sure he wouldn't lose it in a pleasant way here. Meaning he'd also lose the rest of honor and pride he had left, he could give up his self-esteem on the process.

It's with those thoughts in mind that he drifted to sleep for the second time in the same day.

And was awaken quite harshly. As if it wasn't enough that he had to be whipped by his own when he was a child, he would now be by human beings as a young adult. His breath was already caught in his throat before he opened his eyes and chase the remaining of sleepiness away.

“Up man-killer, it be time to play,” this wasn't the first mate. Seonghwa caught himself wanting the first mate. At least he already had a contact with the man, while he knew nothing of this one. His hooded face and mutilated body led him in the way of the one who'd be doing unpleasant things to him, and the bloody weapons hanging at the man's waist only strengthened that thought.

“I be the ship's 'angman. I really don't want to see yer 'ead at the end of a rope, but if ye don't give me any other choices, that where it'll be, savvy ?”

Seonghwa still hadn't learn to keep his tongue to himself, as he responded :

“Why, because it's pretty ?”

The hangman only laughed, and the merman almost forget the other had almost broke his leg under his whip. “I like ye, yer funny. I can't give two shits about ye being pretty or not mate, I'm only 'ere to do my job. If I could do it on another ship I would, but I can't. I just don't want to see 'em stealin' yer freedom and life like they did mine.”

Was this compassion ? No, the Captain must have hit Seonghwa's head pretty hard on the deck yesterday ...

The hangman approached, two other men behind him, and the chains holding his hands were replaced by simple but tight ropes. They bit into his skin mercilessly, leaving rivers of red under them. He was pushed out on the main deck, and blinked and was blinded for a few seconds by the hot sun, before being thrown on the floor. He catched himself but hurt his wrist in the process, hissing loudly. His eyes hadn't turned back to normal, him being in a constant fight against his surrounding. The Captain must've noticed, because he 'tsked' and kneeled in front of the merman. He took his time to admire the strong, tall and slender half-naked body in front of him, whistling upon seeing how his back was already tainted with dozens of scars ; not visible when he had been in his merman form.

“Shiver me timbers, if that ain't a piece of art already !” Seonghwa wouldn't call it _that_ , but whatever. “Such a shame really, a body so beautifully sculpted ...”

_Weren't you about to do the same thing ?_ wanted to throw the merman, but he decided not to test his luck.

“Doesn't mean ye be entirely immune to it though, and what better torture than to open old wounds aye ?”

If he heard one more _aye_ Seonghwa swore he was going to make the man eat his tongue. He growled when he was roughly force to stand up and thrown back in the middle on the main deck, arms tied away from each-side of his body to the smallest mats, so much he thought they were trying to dismember him. He tugged a little on the ropes, not surprised they didn't shift one bit, and waited.

“We want to hear ye scream, can ye do that for us ?”

“Give me your worst, pirate,” he spat the last word out with all the contempt he could think of, Hongjoong strongly present in his mind at this very moment. Not only because he had needed venom in his words, but also because the thought of Ateez' Captain soothed his mind. Fucking soulmate.

The Captain lost his smile at the merman's words, and made a sign to the hangman.

Seonghwa clenched his teeth : he wouldn't give them the satisfaction to hear him scream. Never.

“Start.”

The first lash was painful, and the merman almost let a whimper out. His whole body jerked forward under the violence of the hit. Blood already rolling down his back, he felt the hangman had hit exactly were his longest scar was. It wouldn't need long for it to be opened again. The lashes came, more and more, but Seonghwa's body took all in, the painfully familiar sensation digging back in his mind, making it more bearable. That didn't satisfy the Captain at all : his prisoner was doing way to good. He ripped the whip of the hangman's hand and decided he'd be the one doing the hitting. Seonghwa wanted to laugh. He could take a break now that the real strength was gone ; the Captain had no experience whatsoever with a whip and he could tell.

Breathing heavily, Seonghwa looked at the sweat's drop of his forehead tainting his blond locks and falling on the deck under his shadow. He raised his head, taking deep breaths, and asked :

“Is that it Captain ?”

He had to bit his tongue hard to not scream when rum was poured on his raw skin, not only burning him to the bones because of the pain but also covering his skin in a sticky liquid and his pants soaked with alcohol. He catched the sight of horrified pirates, but it was probably because of the wasted rum. He gasped loudly and panted even worst once the last drop landed on his back, but he hadn't let out a single scream.

“Fuckin' beast !”

The Captain hit him in the ribs, hard, and the merman was sure something had moved. His lungs emptied in one shot, sight turning white as the pain kicked in, before he let out a long whine. “Ye will scream for me ye bloody creature !”

The pirate cut the ropes and took him by the hair, forcing him to bend and fall on his injured back and face the man upside down.

“Ye will scream for me, and if takes my dick shoved up yer ass rippin' ye in half for it than that be 'ow it shall be !” Seonghwa got genuinely scared at this moment, seeing how the man was already moving to face him and work between his legs, but the pain and lack of sea and clear water had weakened his body and he was in not position to defend himself. He kept hissing but the pirate still took a whole hand of his croch and started pumping.

“Ye will like it whore, one way or another,” he growled into the merman's ear, disgusting breath and fingers causing a shiver down Seonghwa's spine.

“Please, no, don't,” and now he was begging, he felt hopelessly pathetic. The only thing he needed was to cry and they'd really have taken everything away from him. Wait, not-

The man kissed him. But not roughly then sweetly and gently like Hongjoong, no : the man shoved his tongue straight in his mouth and down his throat, almost choking him. Seonghwa bit down hard, fangs drawing blood, enjoying a little bit to feel the other's blood in his mouth. The pirate jerked away with a pained scream, slapping Seonghwa and getting his second hand off his pants to squeeze both around his throat.

“Captain !” someone called, pushing away the other pirates. “Captain, don't !”

“I wanted to 'a'e my way with ye the moment ye ripped that man's throat,” the Captain was digusting. Disgusting and actually killing Seonghwa right now. In a choked cough, the merman still managed to let out :

“He was one of your man-”

“As if that mattered,” the other sang in his ear, and Seonghwa closed his eyes, only wishing it'd go faster so he could be free. A day, it had only been a day for Calypso's sake. How he regretted to have run away now ...

“Captain ! Please don't ! We need 'im ! Captain we need h'is voice !”

“Shut it first mate !”

“Listen to me I beg ye, we need 'im, alive and well !”

“'e only needs to be able to sin' !”

“A mermaid sings her emotions ! If ye broke 'is minds 'e won't 'a'e anythin' to sin' for anymore ! Don't force yerself onto 'im, please !”

The Captain let go of Seonghwa's throat but didn't get off him, and after recovering his oxygen, coughing like a sick man and massaging the area, passing delicate fingers on his bruised gills, he realised the pirate's hard member pressing on his own not turned on member at all. He felt sicker.

“Furthermore,” the pirate tried acting like a man of the world and it could've sound funny in his ears but he had never seen death so close before. “Ye should listen to this.”

Everyone suddenly kept silent, and the first mate threw to the Captain a coin. The man caught it, flicked it and brought it to his ear. From where he stood Seonghwa could here the voices. Not the ones of mermaids or mermen, no, but the ones of dozen people, men, women and children, singing a song Seonghwa recognised as the one used to compel the nine Pirate Lords to hold the Brethren Court.

“The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is to be held,” whispered the Captain when the voices died down.

“Where ?”

“The Island of course.”

_Shipwreck Island_ , Seonghwa didn't understand how his heart still had the strength to beat faster after everything he had been through. On Shipwreck Island was located Shipwreck Cove, where the Brethren Court was held, reuniting the Pirate Lords in one place for as long as necessary.

Seonghwa almost jolted back. He didn't know for sure, but with his renown, Hongjoong must have benn one of the Pirate Lords. And if this ship had heard the voices, then so was the other Captain.

“Cap for Shipwreck Island !” ordered the Captain. He turned to Seonghwa, eyes rawing all over his body. “The trip will be short enough so ye won't die out of the water.”

The merman's eyes widened as he was once more held by the arms and dragged through the deck, but this time, his back hurt him and made wave of pain go through his body every second. The pirates tied him to the main mast, arms behind the bar, back pressed around the pole on purpose. He tried to untie the knots, but they were too tight and well done. His pants had been barely put back on his hips, falling loosely and threatening to show his genitals to all, not that it would matter now anyway ... His mind was still shocked that this piece of shit calling himself a Captain would be one of the nine Pirate Lords, from England, but hope still made its way back in his mind and heart. It was small, and would easily shatter, but Seonghwa would clung onto it with all he got, and would only let go of it once he'd find the warmth of Hongjoong fiery hair.

*

“We can't go there !” protested Wooyoung.

The song had been sung. The Pirate Lords were to report at Shipwreck Island to the Berthren Court, and as the Korean Lord and master of the South Asian waters, Hongjoong had to go. The Captain sighed loudly, exhausted of the last day. They were still following Seonghwa's trace, Yeosang finally using his witchcraft and the shirt left by the blond to locate him. Fear had run into the crew when Yeosang had said he couldn't locate him precisely because the other was in constant movement, but not the ones of a merman's. Ateez had understood clearly that something had happened to Seonghwa, strengthening Wooyoung's hate towards Hongjoong, strengthening the guilt and the fear the Captain felt, and just leaving an insecure and tensed climate on the Atiny. They all prayed night and day Seonghwa hadn't met with Davy Jones' locker yet.

“We don't have a choice Wooyoung,” said Yeosang. “The Brethren Court is not to be messed with, we could have entire floats at our asses if we miss it.”

“Where is it even located ?!”

“It's a moving Island. When the call is made, the Island appears right in the middle between all the Pirate Lords' locations, and we're almost drawn to it. We have to go-” the witch stopped brutally, hand clenching around Seonghwa's shirt. He hadn't let go of it since the merman disappeared, and Hongjoong wasn't the only with very few hours of sleep. Jongho kept telling him to let the clothes down, that it'd be fine to pick it up later, that the spell wouldn't break, but Yeosang couldn't. He just couldn't.

San had an arm wrapped around Wooyoung's waist, and the two weren't leaving one another since the incident. It was mostly because Wooyoung needed someone by his side, and San wanted to be that someone. Even Yunho and Mingi were often found reaching hands towards eachother in their sleep, Jongho discovering something between his two friends he had never seemed to consider. Them neither, as he now constantly observed the two interacting and it could be funny, if he wasn't so tensed.

“What it is ?” he asked the frozen witch.

“He moved.”

“Ye already told us that,” pointed out Yunho. Hongjoong, behind the wheel since two days, stayed focus on the fact he was changing the Atiny's course rather violently, but kept an attentive ear.

“No no, it's different. He had been moving but following a course, a straight line !”

“And it changed ?”

“Yes !”

Wooyoung gasped, San asked the question everyone wanted to :

“Is there a possibility he's on another Pirate Lord's ship ?!”

“Definitly, they're following the same course as ours now, I can feel it strong and clear.”

“Can ye feel more than only his location, like, how he is ?” asked Mingi with hope.

Yeosang shook his head, letting his hand drop at his side. Frustration building up with his tiredness, and the witch let out a few angry tears.

“I can't, it would ask me to much.”

“Ye're already doin' wonderful Yeosang, don't kill yerself at yer task,” stepped in Hongjoong. He smiled, thanking the witch who nodded in respond. Seonghwa had never felt so close. But now, Hongjoong was even more worried : the rest of the crew might have never knew any of them, but very young, Hongjoong had assisted to a Brethren Court, and he had seen how inhuman some of the Pirate Lords could be. Taking his mother's place as the Korean Lord was what he was the most proud of yet, and he would unsure to prove his worth once they'd reach the cursed place. He only hoped he'd be able to save Seonghwa before facing the Court : it'd be simpler to explain why a Pirate Lord had been killed than why he needed a merman _back_. Even if rumors spread fast, Hongjoong would like to keep the secret of his new destination only that, a secret.

The memory of the British Pirate Lord stole a shiver out of him, and Hongjoong prayed the cruel man wasn't the one Seonghwa had stumbled into. Otherwise, he was afraid of the state he'd retrieve the merman in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hu ... Don't be mad alright ? Really don't ! Angst was necessary for the story to move !  
> Quick thanks for all the come back I have with this story, only six chapters and already so many comments, kudos and hits, really I didn't dare hope for it to be so popular so thank you <3


	8. VIII / Wrap me around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : sexual assault and rape  
> So, normaly you won't hate me as much as you might have with the precedent chapter, I swear.  
> Vocabulary :  
> Sail Ho : An exclamation meaning another ship is in view. The sail, of course, is the first part of a ship visible over the horizon.

Seonghwa didn't know a lot of things lately ... Right now, he didn't know for how long he had been there. With the sun setting and rising, he guessed two days ... The only thing he knew for sure was that he was dying. His body had been out of the water for almost two days, he could feel it, and he had never been drier in his entire life, the heavy sweat on his skin not helping one bit. He had been tainted by the numerous smells on the ship, and he couldn't stand his own anymore. His eyes were closed, as he would be blinded by the sun if he dared open them. The had tied him so he would always have the sun directed at him, punishing him and killing him faster. Blond - or brown, he was so dirty - locks stick on his forehead, but it was the least of his troubles. His wasn't holding his body anymore, head falling and hiding him at least a little from the sun, neck aching from the angle.

He had to listen all day to the pirates working around him on the main deck, the Captain throwing insults or dirty words at his collapsed mind every now and then just to keep the crew entertained. But Seonghwa didn't have the strength to flash white eyes or to hiss anymore.

He was dying.

His thoughts were blurry, less focused and messier, his body felt numb, and he was sure the quantity of blood he was still losing because of his injured back only fastened the processus of death. Even if, with the greatest chance, Hongjoong was a Pirate Lord, Seonghwa wouldn't be able to make it to Shipwreck Island. He only had a few hours left to live, and there was still two whole days until reaching the Island.

He had learned by listening to some of the crew the name of the ship he was abroad was _The Ranger_. Stupid name, stupid crew, stupid fucking pirates.

He thought he'd get comfort at night. Opening his eyes, welcoming the cold moonlight, the stars, only focused on him the whole time she shined in the sky, as if recognising one of her children was in pain and would soon be joining her. And the deck was empty, except for the pirates on watch duty and the one behind the wheel. He was still dripping, water falling down his face and body : the Captain had thrown a bucket of water at his face, thinking it'd be enough to keep him alive. It was _fresh_ water. Not _sea_ water. It was useless to throw the bucket at him, but his throat was so dry he couldn't explain it. And frankly, he had accepted his fate : he was to die.

It was a drinking night on the ship. So really, he should've known he wouldn't be alone. A pirate approached, clearly three sheets to the wind, stumbling, bottle in hand, towards Seonghwa. As it was very late in the night, even the ones on watch were half asleep, and more importantly they weren't anywhere near the merman and the drunk pirate. Seonghwa was pretty sure he had heard others saying it was forbidden in their Code of Conduct to be on the main deck while being drunk when the lights had been blown away. The man was risking his life, but he seemed to have a goal in mind and that goal being Seonghwa, the merman knew nothing would stop him.

He had sensed the way others were looking at him. He'd seen the hungry, disgustingly lusteful eyes on his body and face, and he had felt the touches. Everytime a pirate was passing close to him, a hand or just fingers would caress his skin lightly, enough to make him shiver and force him into hissing.

Back to what was to happen to him this night, Seonghwa felt it was really a stupid consolation to see the man didn't seem malevolent, and could be described as good looking. Maybe the only one on this ship - except for Seonghwa.

But the merman was not an idiot : he knew what was coming to him and this man's beauty would absolutely not be an excuse for whatever he had planned.

His first move was to put a hand on the mast above the merman's face, approaching his own very close to Seonghwa's, breath already tickling his nose and making him frown when the toxic stench of rum attacked his nose.

“Ye're pretty,” he said. He was three sheets to the wind yes, but he didn't sound like it. Perhaps he knew how to hold his liquor ? Didn't really matter to Seonghwa when the man took the last gulp of his bottle to throw it into the sea and filling his hand straight away by putting it under the merman's chin. “I want ye.”

The moon had some healing vertues on sea creatures, because even if he hadn't gain his strenght back and his body was still as dry as a sail, he recovered enough to raise his head on his own and spat :

“You can't touch me, your Captain will kill you if you do.”

“Nay, we can't be _inside_ ye princess, but he never said anythin' about _out_.”

_Please don't_ , Seonghwa closed his eyes and hissed when a hand was shoved down his pants for the nth time in two days. That he was conscious or not didn't matter to the pirates, he had learned recently, as long as they could jerk off at his sight or try to jerk him off. But fortunatly, the merman's body didn't seem to react to the stimulation he was constantly under, understanding it was not situations to appreciate.

“Ye're gonna lo'e it,” whispered the other in his ear, and a disgusted shiver went through Seonghwa, unfortunately giving the wrong feeling to the pirate. “See, ye already do.” He didn't know his human body as much as he knew his merman's, for sure, but he still knew something was clear : the pirate was trying to get him hard and turned on. He could try as much as he wanted, but the merman knew he felt so disgusted he'd need to wait another life to be able to go hard again. His pants were shoved down a little, enough to free his dick, fresh air brushing against it and Seonghwa just tried to push the other off ; but his back was still a murdering pain and his hands still tied behind him. He could do nothing but try and kick the man. Seeing what he wanted to do, the other's gentle caress on his length became a hurting grip, and Seonghwa yelped.

“Stay nice princess, it won't be long.” He heard the other pulling out his own pants, and soon something else came touching him. Seonghwa really felt nauseous, dirty, and humiliated. The pirate had just taken both their dick in his hand and was jerking them off at a slow pace. Nose in Seonghwa's neck, his rough and unshaved skin left small scratches on the merman's perfect skin. He squeezed his hand tighter, and Seonghwa begged, he _begged_ to be left alone. The only thing he received was a cruel laugh followed by a groan as the pirate fastened his pace, probably reaching his climate. Seonghwa wasn't responding at all, and in the fog of his mind he wondered why the man was so relentless and wouldn't let him go when it was obvious he wasn't in the same state as him.

He didn't have time to torture his mind more, because soon the man let out a loud and rough groan, choking a part of it by biting hard on Seonghwa's neck. The later let out a long hiss of pain and disgust when he felt the man's cum on his lower stomach and thigh, dripping on his skin.

He had it all. He couldn't possibly get worse. He could, he knew it, but despite more pain, it'd feel the same for him. The man barely put back the merman's pants correctly before stumbling away, not minding one bit about what he had done, thinking nothing was wrong and it wasn't a big deal for Seonghwa.

The merman had a strong head and heart, but everyone would break : some sooner than others, but eventually, even the British Captain would break if he was to go through this.

So Seonghwa cried. Silently, diligently, brokenly ... He if could he would've let his sobs and screams reach his mother moon, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't let them take his tears. Everything but his tears. So once more, he bit with his fangs in the already damaged and bruised skin of his lip, choking on the lump in his throat. Maybe it was for the best if he'd only have a few hours left to live. He wouldn't be able to meet Wooyoung again in that state ... It was his biggest regret : not dying with his brother's arms around him, closing his eyes to the familiar sight of the grey pearls of Wooyoung.

He wanted his brother, his arms, his safe presence, his joyful personality and loud ass .. He wanted to be with him on the Atiny, joking around with Ateez, complaining to Yeosang about his proximity with San, see the witch roll his eyes, Jongho checking him out from the corner of his eyes, Yunho trying to wake Mingi up from whatever sleep he was deep in, Hongjoong looking at them all discretely from behind the wheel.

_Hongjoong ..._ He caught himself wanting the man too. Even if the bastard wanted his skin, Hongjoong would respect him when the moment would be coming, and wouldn't toy with him like he had been toyed with.

He closed his eyes, and hoped it'd be the last time.

He was not surprised when he opened them the next day, maybe a little disappointed though. The sun was barely starting to pick out from behind the sea's horizon, warm light not reaching the ship yet. It took him only a moment to register he was even dirtier and less alive than the day before, and worst, it wasn't even morning yet : the sun light hadn't wake him up. The running pirates and screaming Captain had on the other hand.

He was tempted to go back into his half-sleeping half-dying condition, but then he heard it :

“Sail ho !”

His head jolted up as fast as he could, and given his state, it was kind of slow, and it took him a moment to register from where the call had been given. A ship was indeed approaching, starboard, and Seonghwa only needed a second to recognise the black ship, red sails and red flag slapping the wind next to the usual Jolly Roger.

“ _Hongjoong_ ,” he let the name spill past his lip in his native language, not minding the weird looks he received.

“Who ?!” asked the Pirate to his lookout. The man was looking through a telescope, and even from afar all saw him turned completely white. “What ?! What is it ? Who are they ?!”

“Ateez, Captain, it's Ateez !”

Seonghwa was impressed by the reaction their simple name caused the entire crew. They all started either praying mercy on their soul, or preparing the ship as if going at war, while some completely gave up and the merman heard two or three bodies hit the water. Cowards. Why wasn't he surprised ? The Captain of this ship was a Pirate Lord, and if Hongjoong was one too, they normally shouldn't be as scared of him as other pirates would, right ?

Yes but the call had been made, and while it was obvious the Atiny was also sailing to Shipwreck Island, it was also very obvious their course drifted a little towards them. And the Captain took notice of that immediately.

“Why are they comin' on us ?! The Island be not e'en at sight yet, and e'eryone be supposed to drop the anchor at the same time !”

Seonghwa asked for one last pray, the one that the Captain was stupid.

He wasn't.

Seonghwa really stopped believing in any superior strength up there, it clearly was bullshit considering how hard he had asked for help this past few days. Except Calypso, he knew She was real as she had been trapped in a woman's body. For the rest ...

The Captain turned to Seonghwa and in a second, and grabbed the other by the hair.

“Ye !”

The merman couldn't answer, throat so dry even breathing caused him a violent cough.

“They come for 'im ! Prepare the cannons ! We'll try and negotiate but this day might be the day we- _Ateez_ fall me hearties ! We 'a'e power o'er 'em !” the Captain's voice was trembling and all his crew caught on how he almost gave up on them.

“If you think they give a shit about me,” tried Seonghwa, only coughing more violently, body begging to bend in two to release the pain. But the Captain didn't listen and cut his ropes, before taking him in a choking hold with one arm, is gun pressed against his temple. “I'll be the judge of that,” he whispered in the merman's ear, and the later swore if he got out of all this alive, he wouldn't let anyone close to him for a while.

On the Atiny, everyone was at their post. All dressed in their battle clothes, they were but dark figures aligned in front of the railing of the ship. Wooyoung had almost jumped of the boat when seeing the state Seonghwa was in from afar, and he was sure he'd be worse when closer.

He was right. The two ships were now sailing side by side, with only enough space between them for a longboat to pass.

Wooyoung felt his blood boil. Seonghwa was half-dressed, neck and wrists marked by ropes, blond hair a dirty mess on his head. His body had dark spots, dirt and sand on it, and he could even see way too much blood for his liking, and ... was it cum ? San held him back but Wooyoung was ready to rip heads off.

The worst part wasn't even Seonghwa's appearance, the worst part was how the merman was holding himself : he wasn't. The other Captain held him close against his chest, but the purple hair was sure Seonghwa would collapse if the pirate let go of him. A thought crossed his mind, but he chased it away : _what if he had been out of the water a little since he disappeared_? It would explain why he looked so dead and miserable.

The merman gripped the railing and tightened hard, chains digging up in his palms.

Hongjoong was as furious. Seonghwa was miserable. His eyes were white, sign of his constante fighting state, but he looked dead. There was no spark of life in his pupils, but the very light and almost imperceptible spark of hope that lit up when he met Hongjoong's eyes.

All of that was his fault, and he was paying it right now. Seonghwa had paid for Hongjoong's mistake. When he would retrieve the merman - because he would - Seonghwa would be able to do anything he'd want with the Captain. Both Captains. Hongjoong didn't care. He had never felt more guilty on one of his crew's injuries than he was right now.

He barely glanced at the Jolly Roger. He knew the ship the second he saw it and his instincts had been right : Seonghwa had stumbled upon the worst of all.

“Captain Kim !” the other called. It was obvious how scared they all were, Captain like crew, not getting their eyes off the ghosts. “For what do I owe the pleasure ? Shouldn't we meet at Shipwreck Island ?”

Hongjoong hadn't bother to keep his mask. He wanted the man to see him. He wanted to man to see his face when he'll kill him for what he did to Seonghwa.

“Ye reachin' Shipwreck Island only depends on us, Captain Low.” Hongjoong's eyes where instantly on Seonghwa, hand on his sword. He didn't like one bit the pistol pressed against the merman's head, and Captain Edward ''Ned'' Low understood that perfectly and pressed the gun further.

“Be it about that pretty thin' ? Rumors were true, ye do be searchin' for Utopia.”

“What I be searchin' for or nay ain't yer business, Low.”

“Well turns out we be searchin' for Utopia too. At first, we believed it be just a legend, but then, one of me mate tells me ye went to a mermaid crypt lookin' for one of these wonderful creatures,” the British nuzzled his neck against Seonghwa's cheek, earning a hiss in return. He tightened his grip on the merman's throat, shushing him up efficiently. Yunho pointed both his guns at the Captain, and all around, the British did the same at Ateez. Hongjoong breathed deeply to calm down before he would do something that'd kill them all.

“Ye don't seem to have found any though, such a shame ... I would share but ye see, I got pretty fond of this one. It's such a fun to try and tear screams out of him, but he be resistant y'know ?” As if knowing this would set Hongjoong off, Low quickly turned Seonghwa around, still choking him, but this way, his bloody back was shown to Ateez. Gasped erupted more, all knowing the merman's past, and Woooyoung's eyes turned white.

“You motherfucking cockroach !”

San grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him, but the words had already flown out. Hongjoong's eyes burned looking at the merman's back, but he forced himself to stare, to print the horrid picture in his brain as a punishment. All of his crew had seen the blood, dirt and cum covering the merman's chest and pants, and all were disgusted by how far Low was ready to go with his prisoners.

“So ye lied,” this time the Captain talked to Seonghwa. “Sayin' ye knew nothin' about Utopia or why would they need a merfolk, ye lied.”

Seonghwa was trying to break his way out but it was useless, and he soon fell back on the pirate's chest against his will, exhausted and ready to pass out.

“Seonghwa ! _How long have you been out_?!” Wooyoung was desperate and his chains were asking for blood. The British stepped back in whispers seeing the other merman's eyes, understanding Seonghwa wasn't the only one. Turning his head slowly, his was able to answer to his brother :

“ _Almost two days ... I can't do it anymore Woo, I can't .. I just feel myself going and I can't do anything I ... I am at the end ..._ ”

Wooyoung screamed, heart hurting in his chest. Yeosang was eyes wide and mouth agape, the purple hair already trying to hold back his sob. He couldn't lose Seonghwa. Even with the witch and his soulmate by his side, he just wouldn't survive if he lost his brother. Seonghwa didn't deserve any of that.

“What's going on ?!” panicked Jongho.

“He's dying,” breathed out Yeosang. “He was out of the water for too long and his body is already giving up, we don't have much time.”

“Why de ye care so much about a bloody man-eater anyway Kim ?! Ye already 'a'e another one, and also a pretty price~. Me men were thrilled to have a new toy for a few days.”

“What did ye do to him monster ?” Seonghwa had never seen Yunho mad before, and it was a sight. His tall size and impressive body was no longer seen as cute as he was no longer smiling anymore, and like every other member of the crew, Death was by his side, holding his head, whispering in his ears, waiting for the prices she knew she'd be given without fault.

“Nothin' much, just playin' around, no one went _inside,_ if y'know what I mean. I still wanted to preserve a bit of this creature's pureness. But given the situation, he must be a good whore if ye want 'im back so bad.”

Hongjoong felt bile rise in his throat, and Wooyoung and Yeosang gagged, Mingi with them, disgusted beyond words. All look ready to tear them to pieces. Hongjoong tried to keep the death in his voice low, but he was nothing else but wrath. Calypso had taken every part of his body to play puppet with him, and he let Her, blinded by the desire to _hurt_. This man would die a slow death, he'd make sure of that. When he spoke, Hongjoong's words were as sharp as blades, and the english crew froze.

“I wouldn't mind, Low, ye know that, don't meddle in me business I won't meddle in yers, aye ?”

“Aye,” the other responded sceptically.

“But ye see, this man here, is neither a pretty thin', neither a wonderful creature. He's one of me crew, one of me man. And ye hurt him. Ye insulted him. Ye touched him in many unappropriated ways. And for that, I'll have yer head, yer crew, and yer ship. Savvy ?”

Panic rose in the British's eyes faster than it had in his crew. Whispers were heard, and all stepped as far as possible from Seonghwa.

“Ye be lying ! He be a merfolk, he can't be a part of yer crew !”

Hongjoong made a sign at Yeosang and the witch made the Code of Conduct of Ateez fly with the wind to Captain Low. The man's face turned green when seeing the eight names at the bottom of the paper, counting the crew members one by one.

“Ye already know who I am, Low. Ye already know me men, but not their names. We have a given rule, as ye can see written in point six, to not reveal our names, but we shall make an exception.”

All the members introduced themselves with cold voices one by one, until one name on the list was left untold.

“Yer name,” Low asked Seonghwa.

“Seonghwa,” whispered the other.

Low dropped him and stepped back, gun still pointed at him but eyes widened in horror upon understanding how heavy his actions had been. He had touched and hurt a man of Ateez. He wouldn't live to see another day, he knew it. In a last attempt to take to Kim as much as would be taken to him, he aimed at the fallen merman and shot.

He screamed. Yunho had shot first, knowing how Lowe would react. The British now had a bloody and fingerless hand. The rest of his crew, stupid and useless, didn't know what to do and so nobody moved when the ghosts started to jump on their deck to form a circle around Seonghwa. The merman was on the floor, not moving but eyes open, barely breathing, all senses numb. He didn't hear his name, only heard voices calling out to him, but impossible to register which belonged to whom. He didn't hear either when Low begged :

“Let's negotiate ! I be sorry as one can be, take me crew and ship, marroun me, do as ye please !”

Hongjoong didn't even lose time acting like he would consider the option. He took his sword out, ropes of _the_ _Ranger_ already in movement, and walked towards the closest space between the two ships.

“Oh I will Low. I'll take yer crew, yer ship, but don't think I'll let ye live out of this.”

Low's face dropped, and in a instant he was back in his Captain role :

“Kill 'em ! Kill 'em all ! But leave me the dwarf ! I'll cut 'is lips and feed 'em to 'im before massacrin' 'is crew in front of 'is eyes !”

Hongjoong despised the man, but he was still impressed he had guts left to talk the way he did. The Korean would have a pleasure to scatter them on the main deck.

Wooyoung had jumped on the deck soon after Hongjoong, already tearing heads and limbs off, trying to make his way towards Seonghwa. The ghosts around the merman did an amazing job, taking shots and stabs but not moving one bit, not even to kill the ones who attacked them. They left that to the crew or the other ghosts, who surged on the enemy's ship like a dark wave. The familiar fog soon surrounded them, and the desperate and terrified screams and cries of the English pirates where sweet music at Seonghwa's ears. He didn't register much. He understood a fight had started, and he had Hongjoong in his sight, fighting Low. He guessed all the others were fighting around them, and he cursed his weak body for he was unable to do anything but feel himself die again. But this time, he would fight it off. He'd fight to stay alive. He had heard - before blacking out slightly - the words of Hongjoong. He had heard the man defending his honour, and not treating him like a creature or a man-eater, but like a _man_. Hongjoong had used this exact word : man.

Hongjoong came back for him. They all came back for him, and it warmed his heart and mind, giving him the mental strength to fight his own body to live. But how long would he be able to ?

The last time San saw Wooyoung with so much anger was when a pirate tried to shoot him. Wooyoung had ripped the man's head off like nothing, and San had been impressed. But now, he was afraid. Not _of_ Wooyoung but _for_ him : the merman was in a state of rage never seen before, and he was sure even Seonghwa never saw his brother like that. The purple hair was throwing himself between the pirates, dodging hits, bullets and swords like a King, but he was putting way to much energy and he was restless. He was not just fighting, killing or defending himself, no. He was out to tear them apart, literally. And San had to back him up the best way he could, to make sure he wouldn't get badly hurt. Fortunately, the mapper was also a beast when fighting, and they soon ended up back against back, circling together in the middle of a circle made by their ennemies.

“Ready Sannie ?”

“Ready as I'll e'er be Woo.”

And they threw themselves in. Every men Wooyoung was throwing off to San's feet ended up throat open, and every man San disarmed with his swords ended up head on the floor by the merman's bloody chains.

Not far from them, Jongho still on board of the Atiny, was firing with the monkeys, getting dozens of men down with one hit, and also acted like a barrier for those who'd think it was a good idea to attack Yeosang. The witch was also restless, moving the ghosts around, puppeting them like the master he was, effortlessly ordering them to do as he pleased. He had sent them in priority around Seonghwa and on the edge of the ship, killing the waves of pirate so it'll only be a few men left to take down, and the rest of the crew would be doing that job as they were on the inside, Yeosang only bringing the British towards his mates. He backed up the rest of Ateez when needed, like when Mingi almost fell of the rope he was swinging on. Yeosang balanced him and focused back on the ghosts.

Mingi dropped on the quarter deck, seeing as their witch was as efficient as ever, keeping the ennemies occupied with the ghosts so he could kill the pirates without problems. As artillery man, he was like Yunho charged to take down ennemies with guns from afar, but unlike Yunho he had to stay afar if he wanted to be at his best. One by one, men fall under his gun and sharp eye, the right one covered by an eye patch, until one of them saw him and Mingi didn't have the time to shoot him before the man reached him. Forced to draw his sword out, he was not to worried as he was a one job man. The enemy was also skilled, but Mingi was better, even with an eye covered, and after crossing blades four times, Mingi passed the pirate's guard and stabbed him in the heart. He was still impressed by how the man was be to see him through Yeosang's dense fog.

“Mingi !”

The man turned to look down on the main deck and saw San, struggling against three pirates, one sword away from him, Wooyoung too caught up in his own problems to help. Mingi quickly put his gun back in place, aimed and shoot. He repeated the process twice and San did a thumb up to thank him. The dark navy haired smirked, satisfied. Seeing all the others had it in hand, he decided to focus on Seonghwa's protection. He would've went to retrieve the poor merman himself but Hongjoong had been clear : _he_ would be the one to help.

Mingi trusted his Captain - currently fighting the other Captain - but Yeosang had said Seonghwa was dying, and he wasn't sure waiting to throw the fish back in the water was the best idea. Wooyoung seemed to think so too, as he quickly snapped at Hongjoong :

“Seonghwa's dying ! Someone put him in the sea _now_ !”

Seonghwa could only mentally approve of his brother's words, feeling how critical his condition was : he was not sweating anymore, he was nothing but dry, and he felt his skin starting to crack like old leather belt left in too much sea water. Yes he was comparing himself to a leather belt. He crossed that bridge a long time ago. Not so long ago but ... How was he still able to put coherent - but weird - thoughts like this up ? Shouldn't he be dead ? Or dying at least. Oh but he was ... Seonghwa had thought dying would feel like looking back at his entire life one last time before it'd end completely, but he was wrong. This was not pleasant at all. He was confused, his eyes blurry, skin burning and ripping apart, and his blood was forming but yet again a small pool under his half naked body. No really, Seonghwa wouldn't like to be dying again.

“So, red hair this time Kim, ye change it e'ery time ye 'a'e a big fight.”

Seonghwa's attention was caught to Hongjoong's and Low's fight. Yunho had shoot one hand, but the other knew how to hold a sword just as well, and Hongjoong was not in advantage or disadvantage. It was balanced. The merman frowned slightly at those words. Hongjoong changing his hair. He didn't know why he felt like it'd be a huge deal ... But of he believed Low, Hongjoong was changing his hair after every important fight he'd have ?

“Yeah, ye won't be here to see the next color,” Hongjoong almost got the Captain to drop his sword but Low managed to catch it back just in time, using one of his mate to protect hismelf, Hongjoong's sword sinking in the wrong man. That was still one down.

“Ye should be disgusted by yerself,” spat the red haired, still full of wrath. With his hair and the fierce look in his eyes, plus the way he was holding himself, moving around to take Low down, Seonghwa thought Hongjoong looked like a God. A War God to be more precise, not that it was much needed given Hongjoongs' current activity.

“Why ? Because I tainted yer pretty little whore,” laughed the British. Seonghwa still managed to shiver at that, but Hongjoong soon chased the feeling away. “He's a livin' bein' and does not deserve to be treated like an animal ! Ye treat our mother land's whores with better respect ye scabby sea bass !”

Low's face dropped as Hongjoong got fiercer, very aware of Seonghwa and with the great want to finally take that piece of shit down ! Hongjoong managed to cut his second hand with a sophisticated move, and Low just tried to run away with a scream. What a Captain ... But Yunho was near and threatened him, a gun directly pointed at his forehead, but not pulling the trigger. It was not his call to make. Hongjoong's control of the Ranger became complete, Low seeming to mentally give up, letting go unwillingly of his ship and crew. In a second, what was left of the crew was tied up by their own ship's ropes, and Hongjoong called Low's attention on him again. Some men were still fighting Ateez, not all were caught in the ropes, but they would be quick to take care of.

“Ye're gonna watch yer entire crew die and yer ship sink, and I'll be taking care of ye next.”

Hongjoong didn't wait for a second scolding of Wooyoung, put his sword back in place and rushed to the merman before the purple hair could. He passed his arms under the merman's arms and knees, effortlessly lifting him up against his chest, head falling on his shoulder, ignoring the blood on his clothes.

“All back abroad the Atiny, I don't want any of ye still on that piece of junk when we come back. Tear that ship to pieces, that's an order.”

He didn't wait for answers and jumped into the water. Just before hitting the surface, Seonghwa heard him whispering _Hold on, please don't die and come back to me, please come back, don't be gone don't be_ , but then, everything around him was water and he couldn't feel anything else. Red was soon to replace the blue of the ocean, his bloody back finally being cleaned rather harshly by the salt of the sea, and it might have been that last jolt of pain that caused the blond to finally close his eyes and black out.

The red haired opened his own underwater, and looked at Seonghwa. The merman was eyes closed, skin cracked like Hongjoong had never seen before, result of dryness, and the Captain panicked : what if it was too late ?

Seonghwa wasn't reacting, and Hongjoong shook him a little, opened his mouth, anything, but the merman wasn't turning back. No scales, no tail, nothing. His gills had opened but they weren't moving like they normally would if Seonghwa was breathing. Shadows on top of him barely distracted him, only assuring him his crew had listened to him and were back on the Atiny. Cannons were fired but the noises were choked by the water around them, and Hongjoong started to really panic. The fact that he couldn't breath under water didn't help, and he had to break the surface for a few minutes to get in as much air as possible, keeping Seonghwa completely immerged in his arms. The two ships were way ahead of them now, but he knew once the Ranger would've sunk, they would stop the ship so they'd be able to come back. And they would, both alive and well.

Hongjoong blinked away the tears when Seonghwa kept still, and he pushed the merman into his arm, his head out of the water. He got the wet locks away from his forehead, ignoring his tired legs that maintained them out. His arms and clothes were soaked with water and blood as more red kept surrounding them, until there was no more blood to be shed anymore.

“Come on Seonghwa, come on, open yer eyes, breathe, please, please breathe, insult me, hit me, kill me if ye want but do somethin', please.”

He heard the noise of a body diving, and saw from the corner of his eyes Wooyoung in mermaid form, covered in the blood of his ennemies, tearing down the ship pieces by pieces like ordered by Hongjoong by jumping in the hull or just using his bare hands to take the woods plank down. Mermaids really were terrifying creatures when they wanted to be. And he'd give anything for Seonghwa to be terrifying right now. He took a deep and noisy breath and dived back into the water, more profoundly, dragging Seonghwa as deep as possible. He was gonna make the merman breath one way or another, and if he had to drown him for it, he would !

He shook Seonghwa again, tried to force him into breathing - yes underwater, the other was a damn merfolk he tried everything he had ! - even punched him ! The hit was clearly held back with the water, and Seonghwa just looked even less alive.

He let their body move as the sea decided, only keeping his hands on Seonghwa's waist to not let the other away from him. He felt desperate. He had tried whatever he could and thought off, and the merman wasn't opening his eyes. This time, Hongjoong let the tears fell. He was already surrounded by water, he wouldn't feel them anyway. He hugged Seonghwa, a hand on his head pressing the merman on the crook of his neck, the other hand on his waist to press his body closer, thousands of thoughts in mind he couldn't express for obvious reasons, and he just felt his heart break each seconds a little more as time passed by and as he realised Seonghwa wasn't coming back. He knew an entire family was waiting back from him, but Hongjoong would never feel and live the same if Seonghwa was not by his side.

_Please ... I'm so sorry, I should've never doubted, I should've never even thought about keeping it that way, I should've known, I should've known how much I needed you and how much I hurt the both of us. I never wanted for it to end that way, I wanted you by my side, but I was scared. Come back to punish me, my stupidity and my weak ass, please Seonghwa !_

His lungs started to burn, and if it wasn't for the rest of his family waiting for him on the now stopped Atiny, Hongjoong would've probably let himself die. But he couldn't : he had responsibilities. He manages to broke the surface just in time, but coughed violently and a lot of water out of his throat, pulling Seonghwa close to him once more. He was breathless, panting sounding like whistles and the ones of a dying man, but it was not surprising : he was also choking on his sobs. He had to swim back to the Atiny. He was seeing Wooyoung from afar, still in the water, probably held back to come to them by San, looking at their figures expectantly. No trace of the Ranger, but it didn't bring a smile to the red hair's lips, even when ripped sails and pieces of wood drifted in their direction.

He struggled to keep them at the surface, still cleaning Seonghwa of his blond and now wavy locks. Even as pale as the moon, eyes close and red lips turned to a faded pink, the merman looked beautiful. The blond of his hair had turned slightly light grey, and even that was a wonder to the eyes. If only he could open his two blue pupils, or even the white ones, symbol of defense and offense, Hongjoong didn't care if he'd be ripped to pieces, as long as the other was alive.

One last time, because he needed to and was reminded of a stupid and silly childhood story from his mother, he secured their floating bodies, and he kissed Seonghwa. He poured all his heart and thoughts in that kiss, all his hope for the other to wake up, all his _love_ even if he didn't know that's what it was yet. Seonghwa's lips felt like the first time he kissed them, as cold and salty from the water as before, but this time, not fighting against his, not trying to gain control over his. They were motionless. Hongjoong sobbed again and with rage raised his head to the skies.

“Please Calypso, if you took him give him back, _give him back_ !”

Hongjoong's scream was heard all the way to the Atiny, where the crew was heart-breakingly looking at the scene from afar. Wooyoung froze, but then San was not enough to stop him and he started swimming towards Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

The Captain looked down on the merman, eyes blinded by tears and sea water, but his breath got caught in his chest.

Seonghwa's eyes were open, staring straight at the deepest, darkest part of his soul, and they were entirely white, only a thin black line in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure they existed at the time, but Mingi is what we can call a sniper.


	9. IX / Say my Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight WARNING for what already happened in the two precedents chapters, but now because Seonghwa is telling someone about it, and also light smut ? Nothing happens really so if you're uncomfortable with it then don't read but like I said it is light  
> Friendly reminder, ''The Ranger'' is Low's ship's name. This chapter is very long, I try really hard to not go over 10.000 words chapter but this one was very close to it, so sorry if you think it's too long ^^'  
> I'd like to know if you're not getting bored by how the story is turning now, you might not see it but as the writer, I know that everything I've written has a purpose for the characters' relationship and the main story, but I can understand if some of you feel like nothing is hapening. I'm just checking to make sure I didn't lose some of you on the way :')  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, it only makes me even more eager to publish the rest and make you read it !

Time seemed to have frozen as Hongjoong's breath stopped too, and his eyes, wide open, stared down at Seonghwa's. The merman wasn't showing any emotion, but because their body were touching, Hongjoong felt the way his chest moved with every breath he took, gills opening and closing when the water reached his neck. They stared at eachother a moment, and Hongjoong was aware of Wooyoung whom had stopped swimming to stare at his brother in disbelief, close enough to see his opened eyes, but far enough so the merman and the Captain were still in their own bubble.

Hongjoong didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should hug the merman, talk to him ... So he just looked at him, his face, body, hair, all of him, alive and well, and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, soon falling on his cheeks. Seonghwa's eyes followed the trail one of them left on the man's cheek, and when the tear dropped on the sea, Seonghwa shot his eyes back to Hongjoong's.

And jumped on him.

Exactly like Wooyoung had done the first time they saw them ate. He jumped on Hongjoong and started to drag him deep beneath the surface, the poor man soon confused and scared. He didn't have the time to take a good cup of air, and his lungs were already burning and protesting, as he swallowed salty water when Seonghwa sunk him. Hongjoong tried to fight back, to free himself from the merman's grip, but suddenly the sun was reflecting again on Seonghwa's skin, and the Captain saw scales appearing, as well as a long blue tail that ripped the dirty white pants. Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa, panic in his eyes, but seeing the merman hiss underwater, fangs and white pupils out, he stopped. He just stopped and let the blond drag him.

He was surprised to notice he was only being kept underwater, and that Seonghwa was not sinking him deeper. But it only brought very little comfort, really ...

And they were back at staring at eachother. Suddenly, Hongjoong felt the pain, betrayal, the broken-trust, he felt the fear of death, and the hope slipping away hour after hour, the more time he passed away ... But these weren't his, these were Seonghwa's feelings. And through the bond Hongjoong seemed to have tight them with once more, and through the white murderous and hurt pupils, the red hair understood. Seonghwa was getting back at him. Seonghwa was getting his revenge on Hongjoong for what the pirate had said he'd do to him, and the consequences of his words, that had led to the merman running away and being captured and tortured. Somehow, Hongjoong was glad they found him after only two days. But he still knew two days were already too much.

So he closed his eyes, pouring into his mind all his own fears and guilt about Seonghwa, and let his body go numb, as a wordless authorisation for the merman to do as he pleased with Hongjoong. He'd let him kill him if that's what the merman wanted. He deserved it. But if that happened, Hongjoong just hoped Seonghwa would take his place on the Atiny and be the one to lead Ateez.

_Stupid man_

The voice hurt him like a needle in his skull, and it lasted barely a second, but it was enough for him to gasp underwater and fasten his death. Fortunately, Seonghwa didn't seem to want to kill him and soon held Hongjoong's waist with one arm, swimming them back to the surface.

Finally breathing in air, the Captain coughed in chokes and took in deep breaths, lungs hurting and heart aching, beating so fast Hongjoong's wet shirt moved with his chest. He wanted to reach for Seonghwa, to secure himself and kill his tiredness a bit before swimming back to the Atiny, but his mind seemed to remind him his faults. Seonghwa on the other hand, didn't seem to care and passed one arm of the man on his shoulder, holding his wrist with one hand, waist with the other, and started swimming towards their ship. Wooyoung was nowhere to be seen, and Hongjoong took the guess the purple hair was already back, hopefully.

“Thank Calypso they are fine !” Mingi's powerful voice echoed in Hongjoong's full of water ears, and soon a rope was thrown in front of them. Seonghwa let Hongjoong go and the man clung to the merman's arm, afraid he'd swim away again. But one look and the Captain knew it wouldn't happen. Not yet anyway. Seongwhwa still looked terrible and ready to go back to Death if his strength was pushed on more. Seeing this, Hongjoong took a hold of the rope, wrapping it around his foot and wrist, and in a quick movement brought Seonghwa close to him, this time, he the one with the arm around the other's waist.

“What-” started the merman, confused.

“I'm not lettin' ye go anywhere, not anymore. Hold me tight.”

Seonghwa, too exhausted to fight back wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's neck and his tails around his waist and legs, letting the pirate holding him with a firm hand right under where his butt would be. The touch made the merman shiver at first, Hongjoong careful of all his reactions, ready to move his hand away, but the merman forced it back in place. Hongjoong wasn't Low. Hongjoong wasn't those dirty British pirates. Hongjoong wouldn't hurt him.

Finally more or less safe in the arms of the Captain and adrenaline running low, Seonghwa let himself getting lost in thoughts. Too focused on fighting his own death and then trying to come back to life, the merman hadn't focused on everything that had happened. Tension still built up in his body, he only let his eyes go back to their natural colours, but stayed ready to fight for his freedom. He also let his head fall on Hongjoong's shoulder, the tiredness and mental assault of this last few days stealing the remaining of his recently re acquired forces.

He had been abused. He had been tortured, forced into things he didn't want, and even if he hadn't been penetrated, he still had been raped. He choked on a sob, heart heavy and mind dark. Hongjoong only tightened his hold on him, and soon a soothing voice was whispering in his ear :

“I got ye Seonghwa. I got ye and I'm not lettin' go of ye, that ye can be sure of. I was an idiot, I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt ye. I can understand how hard to believe it is now, but it was the last of my intents to-”

“Seonghwa ! Oh Calypso Seonghwa !”

Wooyoung's voice cut Hongjoong's, and Seonghwa couldn't help but feel better seeing his brother than Hongjoong. The later climbed over the railing and safely settled him on the main deck. He didn't expect Seonghwa to violently jump away from him and from all the others, pushing himself as far as possible, tail wraps like a nest under him, arms wrapped around his body, head low, blond locks hiding his eyes but not covering the whimpers and heavy breathing coming from him.

Wooyoung and Yeosang were quick to react, but not violent as to not afraid the merman. Hongjoong's heart clenched in his chest, seeing the state the blond was resumed to.

It was all his fault and responsibility.

“Seonghwa,” called Wooyoung, only wearing his pants and boots, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. “Seonghwa, baby.”

Seonghwa raised his head to meet his brother's eyes, and the blond's breathing stopped. How many times had he dreamed of seeing them again, loosing himself in his brother's reassuring and loving grey pearls. And now he was here. Wooyoung and his flashy lilac hair, looking at him with tears in his eyes, a weak smile on his lips, relief visible all over his face. Seonghwa didn't lose another second and jolted in his brother's arms. Wooyoung closed his arms tight, nose in the blond's neck, a hand caressing his hair lightly, like Seonghwa used to do whenever he felt bad. He knew his oldest was inhaling his scent, reassuring himself with every familiar thing he could. 

“You're back. You're back and you're safe now, ok ? They won't hurt you anymore, they can't hurt you anymore, I won't let them. You hear me ?”

Seonghwa had finally gave up on trying to hold back his tears. Ateez gasped, knowing how important those were, but neither Wooyoung nor Seonghwa gave a shit. They were back together and it was all that mattered. Wooyoung scooted his face with his hands, focusing the blue eyes in his grey's.

“We will kill anyone that dares lay a finger on you. None of us will ever let that happen again.”

Seonghwa seemed trusting of Wooyoung and Yeosang, whom had just wrapped a towel around his shoulder, and let the witch take him in his arms, but his eyes gazed at all the other members, and the question in his eyes was one they wish to never answer again. Seonghwa should never doubt on their trust and on them ever again, and they'd make sure of it.

“We will,” assured Yunho, Mingi fastly nodding next to him.

“Of course, we can never let anythin' happen to any of us aye ? We're a family, remember ?” San had a gentle smile, the one he usually only gifted Wooyoung with, and Seonghwa felt his soul grow warmer at the sight.

“San said it all, we'll fight for ye, _mom_ ,” Jongho turned a dusty pink right after, hiding behind his bangs, growling and turning around when the other's started to laugh slightly. Seonghwa let out a sobbing chuckle hearing the familiar nickname. He then finally turned to Hongjoong, the quieter since they had arrive, but also the sadder. The Captain also looked miserable. Looking at him, really at him for the first time since he was rescued, Seonghwa now saw the dark bags under his brown eyes, the worried and upset frown of his eyebrows, how his fists were tight, nails digging blood into his palms. He saw how the other looked as exhausted as him, but unlike Seonghwa it wasn't mentally but physically. The merman wondered if Hongjoong had been restless, looking for him. Because they had. It had been clear since the red sails of the Atiny had been visible on the Ranger, the red hair's ship coming in the British's direction without a doubt, to take back one of their own.

“You came for me,” whispered Seonghwa, directly at Hongjoong.

“We all did,” answered the Captain, guilt piercing his voice.

“No,” Seonghwa shook his head. The merman had understand that, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He didn't ask it, but he wanted the _Why_. Hongjoong's mouth opened and closed, two, three times, as if the man had an answer but struggled with his words to give it a form. When had finally found something satisfying enough for him, Seonghwa was collapsing in Yeosang's and Wooyoung's arms, choking every sound by a surprised and worried yelp in his throat.

“Seonghwa !” Ateez came around the merman, San kneeling in front of him but the witch cut every worry :

“He just fainted, he's fine. His body is still extremely weak and when he'll turn human again, he had wounds that need healing. He just needs to rest.”

“Ye can use me quarters,” half-proposed half-ordered Hongjoong. Yeosang nodded and stepped back, letting Jongho, Yunho and Mingi lift like a fragile thing the unconscious merman and taking him to the Captain's quarters. The guys had been surprised at Hongjoong's proposition, but none commented. Wooyoung followed like a lost puppy behind the boys, and San, Yeosang and Hongjoong were left together on the main deck.

Hongjoong only teared his sight away from Seonghwa when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pressed it lightly.

“He's back.”

“Yes,” Hongjoong's voice was filled with emotions, a too familiar lump in his throat threatening to break down. “Is he entirely though ?”

Yeosang approached and Hongjoong knew that without his curse, the witch would have reached for his hand. “Leave it to me. We don't know precisely what happened, it might be less worse that what we think, but whatever it will be, Seonghwa is strong. He won't let that take him down and kill is spirit, and neither will Wooyoung. He's not alone Hongjoong. We're all here for him, you included.”

“I have a lot to say to him ...”

“And you will,” nodded Yeosang. “But not now. Now he needs to rest and heal.”

“And we need to think of somethin' for the Brethren Court,” reminded San.

_Shit._ Hongjoong had forgotten about that, but he had just sunk and captured one of the nine Pirate Lords. Even if there was nothing in their Code that forbid them to do so, he'd still have to explain why the sudden attack. He knew how the other Lords wouldn't be understanding and kind, but Hongjoong had already a plan building in his mind. If the only way to settle this was to go to war with the seven other Lords, then he shall. But for a war to be led, a King had to be elected.

“Don't even think about it,” warned Yeosang, way too aware of his Captain's thoughts.

“Too late,” Hongjoong didn't even spare the witch a glance and went straight behind his wheel. They had recovered their normal clothes, and the witch decided it was time for him to go and see what could be done with Seonghwa.

Needless to say Wooyoung didn't leave his brother's side even for a second, and it was once more the mermen and the witch together. The purple haired was surprised to see how big Hongjoong's quarters were, but it was totally explained by the fact it was not only filled with a bed, but also bookshelves, a desk and chair, covered in maps, official papers, and - Wooyoung couldn't understand - all of Ateez' _wanted_ posters pinned on the wall behind his chair.

Yeosang had worked on Seonghwa a good part of the morning, only taking a break to eat. Fortunately, the wounds on his back had been easy, and the deeps marks on his wrists and neck hadn't been more difficult. The witch had been afraid to look for injuries around Seonghwa's personal area, but a quick hand over it assured him he hadn't been raped - not this way at least. It was only up to the merman to wake up now.

And he did, hours later. Hongjoong was looking at maps on his deck, trying to calculate courses, writing down coordinates, his mind wandering to Seonghwa and the Brethren Court, until the said merman growled and opened his eyes. Seeing the unfamiliar ceiling the merman was quick to panic, and Hongjoong even quicker to be at his side. Following Yeosang's advice he didn't reach for Seonghwa and only spoke :

“Seonghwa,” he called gently, earning a jump from the blond. “Ye're in me quarters, ye're fine, ye're ok. Ye're on the Atiny, back with us, and ye're safe.”

Seonghwa seemed to eased up a bit, wincing when he pulled a little at his back.

“Easy, Yeosang healed ye but the wounds were opened on older ones. They'll be painful to heal.”

Seonghwa nodded, but no sound came out. He needed a little bit of time to understand everything. It all happened so quickly he hadn't really had the chance to see how he got from lying on a dirty British deck, to wakening in the arms of a crying Hongjoong in the middle of the sea, just to be pulled back on another deck and faint just after, wakening once more at the Captain's side, in his quarters this time.

Hongjoong let him the space he needed, only pulling his chair closer to the bed, map still in hand. He didn't want to overwhelm Seonghwa and let the merman think and process how he wanted to. That's how he'd be able to help him go through the trauma.

“I'm not made of glass Hongjoong.”

The Captain jumped at the merman's raspy voice. He put the map down and went to take a flask he handed Seonghwa.

“It's just water, I promise.”

The merman drank half of it, sending a grateful glance at the Captain, and spoke again.

“I'm not made of glass, I won't break if you touch me.”

Hongjoong had a small smile. Not one of pity, the merman was too pride and the man knew it'd only hurt him more to show that kind of emotion.

“I don't know that. I can never touch ye.”

“You say it like it was only my fault,” the accusation wasn't hidden at all and Hongjoong took the hit silently.

“Seonghwa ...”

The merman raised his blue eyes to him, and Hongjoong felt the lump in his throat coming back again. He wanted to know what the merman had been through, to bare his burden with him too, but at the same time it was too cruel to ask him what had happened. He'd need to let Seonghwa tell him, or not, if the merman never wanted to talk about it again. So instead, he lowered his head, and apologised.

“I shouldn't have doubted. I should've known that tables had turned after all these days with ye on board. But I didn't ... and I'm sorry I hurt ye.”

“You didn't.”

“I did.”

“Hongjoong. The way you hurt me had nothing to do with my injuries. You didn't whip me. You didn't slap me. You didn't-” the merman stopped abruptly, and Hongjoong didn't press when his eyes closed painfully and his fist grabbed the blanket around his shoulders tighter. “You are not responsible.”

“I made ye run away. None of this would've happened if I had not say those words.”

Seonghwa was surprised. He thought Hongjoong would blame himself because Seonghwa had _heard_ him, but no, he blamed himself for what he had _said_. Even if the merman really appreciated the honest apology, he couldn't take it as one problem was still up.

“You didn't say anything Hongjoong. Remember ? You were asked questions, assumptions were made, but you didn't say anything.”

Hongjoong's eyes widened. What was Seonghwa doing ? Why did the merman refuse to see the pirate had been at fault ? Why was he trying to innocent him ? Hongjoong may not had been the one to hold the whip and be the hand that hurt him, but he was the reason Seonghwa ended up in this situation to begin with.

Was Seonghwa trying to take all the blame ? Yeosang had warned Hongjoong that victims of abuse would often pass through a time when they'd blame themselves for what happened to them. The witch himself, all remembered, had for a long time thought the soldiers' abuse was his responsibility.

Hongjoong wouldn't let Seonghwa do that, not more than he had let Yeosang at the time.

“Cut the shit Seonghwa. I stayed silent, yes, but it's e'en worse ! I should ha'e told them they were wrong, I should ha'e said they were lyin' ! But I stayed silent, and for us silence is like a yes. I gave the confirmation of their assumptions when I shouldn't ha'e ! Because of that, I broke yer trust in me, and made ye run away. And because of that ye got caught by that Low bastard and ...”

Seonghwa had stayed silent, eyes still closed to prevent tears from falling. He couldn't put words into what he was feeling. Hongjoong had seen past the walls the merman had tried to build and didn't let him blame himself. Seonghwa didn't know if he was glad, or even more upset. Right now all the memories, touches, the whispers and the lips, all came crashing back in and the merman couldn't deal with all the memories anymore.

“Do you even now for what precisely you're apologising for ?! You're only saying sorry for chasing me away, you're saying sorry because you don't know what they did to me !”

Hongjoong scouted from his chair to kneel in front of the merman when Seonghwa suddenly bent in half, knees up to meet his forehead halfway, hands gripping hard at his hair, rocking his body slightly like a madman.

“You don't even know what they did ! How crude and cold, how cruel and disgusting they were ! In words like in action !”

Yeosang had assured Hongjoong that Seonghwa hadn't been raped. It didn't mean they hadn't done other things to him. The Captain put his wrath and anger aside to focus of the hyperventilating merman in front of him.

“Seonghwa, I won't think less of ye because of what they did,” he reached a shy hand to the merman's lock, freezing when he jumped, waiting for his accord or disaccord. Seonghwa stared at him, eyes wide, as if discovering the pirate for the first time.

“You don't know what they did ...” he whispered, so low Hongjoong almost didn't hear. Sitting on the bed, careful to not scare the merman and keeping all his limbs where the other could see them, if carefully took one hand out of the mistreated scalp and intertwined their fingers.

“Then tell me. I won't force ye, but gettin' it out of yer system can help ye, so ye can tell anyone on this ship. None will judge, none will repeat if ye don't want someone else to know. Ye ain't alone anymore Seonghwa. We're all here for ye, waitin' for ye. I'm waitin' for ye to trust me again, and I'm willin' to do anythin'. Even if ye want to chase me away, I'll get out of yer life. Not that I want to. If I could, now that I got ye back, I would keep ye here, safe and locked, away from the outside world, with everythin' ye need to live for comfortably. If I could I'd be selfish and keep ye all for meself, but ye are no object, and so I have no right to do that to ye. Ye are free to go as ye please, Seonghwa. I, will never, _never_ , force ye to somethin' ye don't want. The only thin' I'll force ye to do, is stayin' alive. Not so I can kill ye meself, I can never want that, not anymore, and truth be told, I never wanted that. Believe me, I never wanted to kill ye.”

Hongjoong's confession messed with Seonghwa's heart. The Captain was crying, so many words still untold hidden in the sobs he tried to choke down in vain. Seonghwa was also touched, and mouth open, didn't know what to do, or say. Hongjoong wasn't lying, the merman could tell, he could feel it through their weak bond, that every word the man had just said was nothing but the purest truth he ever faced. Hongjoong was miserable at the bare thought of living without Seonghwa by his side. In what role per say, neither could tell, but even Seonghwa had finally wrapped around the idea he couldn't escape his soulmate. The reason Hongjoong didn't know was because the merman didn't want to impose anything to someone who wouldn't want him. But now, Hongjoong was telling him that he did. He did want Seonghwa at his side, in his life, on the Atiny. No matter what the merman would chose, the pirate would respect.

“They touched me,” started the blond, looking down on his resting legs. Hongjoong tightened his hold on the other's hand, reminding him he was here for him. “They didn't rape me in the primary sens, but- ... They still had their ways when they wanted. They caressed me, enjoyed my skin, laid their lips on my neck, my ears, whispered in them disgusting words, disrespectful words ...” mermaids were pride, and so Seonghwa wouldn't cry. He had already cried for this story, he didn't have any tears left to shed for it now. He was grateful Hongjoong stayed silent and listening. He kept going, going more into details now. “They told me how they wanted me to be the ship's whore, how they'd all have their ways with me, one by one, once the Captain would be bored with me. How they'd all fill me with their cum and how I would enjoy their brutality and violence. They shoved their hands in my pants, grabbing-”

“Ye don't have to-”

“I _do_. They grabbed me and jerked me off, jerking themselves off at the same time.”

Seonghwa's head was much lower than when he had begin to speak. He made a point to keep his hand in Hongjoong's, using the pirate as his anchor, while the other hurt his scalp by pulling on blond locks again and again. Another arm gently caressed his injured back, careful to not step on the bandages around his torso, and gently settle on his hip, a thumb soothing his hurt soul by drawing patterns on the skin.

Seonghwa had been afraid he wouldn't be able to let anyone touch him. But he knew the difference. The others had been rough, and violent with him, forcing him into things he didn't want, not caring one bit about his thoughts. Hongjoong and the rest of Ateez would never do that to him. Seonghwa knew perfectly that at the first uncomfortable movement, Hongjoong would immediately step away from him as far as possible to not force him to anything. Seonghwa knew it, and felt the trust deep within his soul.

He couldn't keep Hongjoong out of trust. He hadn't heard the words spoken by the pirate when he had tried to bring him back, but he had felt the despair and pain, companions of each words.

The man was finally starting to be _his_.

“You would do anything ?” asked the merman, unsure.

Hongjoong's eyes burned with a flame Seonghwa had never seen before, and he could still see the apprehension and pain of what would be the merman's demand.

“Anythin' ye want Seonghwa. Ye ha'e me words.”

“Make me forget.”

Hongjoong's eyes widened. Seonghwa was the one grabbing his hand tight now, ready to pull the man to him if he'd try and push away.

“Huh ?” stupidly let out the pirate.

“I want you to make me forget. Please Hongjoong, I can feel their hands on my body, their lips on my skin, I don't want to anymore. I just want to forget it all !”

Hongjoong wasn't entirely sure what the merman meant by that, until he was eagerly pulled by his shirt. Seonghwa's lips crashed onto his violently, teeth shattering and blood already to be tasted. Hongjoong pushed the merman away by the shoulder, and searched for anything in the merman's eyes proving to him that he was wrong.

“Seonghwa, ye can't possibly mean-”

“Hongjoong,” begged the merman in desperation and ... what is lust ? For him ?

The pirate gave up. But he didn't rush things like Seonghwa had been eager to do. It wasn't how the beautiful creature should be treated, and he made sure the merman would feel it and know it. He gently cupped the pale cheek with one hand, caressing the jaw until his fingers played with the back of Seonghwa's neck, blond lock meddling between them. As gently he moved them around, not letting go of Seonghwa at any time, climbing on the bed and positioning the merman on his laps, legs parted on each side. Their heart beated fast, ready to jump out of their chest, and their breath were deep and hot on their skin. Hongjoong gave a last look at Seonghwa's eyes, but seeing only desire, he pulled the merman's head and their lips met again. But this time was like their first kiss. Except Hongjoong wasn't stealing it from Seonghwa. He kissed the merman delicately, gently, moving their lips in sink and enjoying the little moan he got when he settled his second hand on the naked thigh. Seonghwa was only wrapped in a very long shirt and underwear, so Hongjoong didn't have any problems noticing the exact moment the merman started to be hard.

He was himself definitly way more sensible than he ever had been before, and he was sure Seonghwa was at fault.

He caressed the skin of the thigh, and his thumb went for the sharp jaw, earning more gasps and whines from the merman.

Hongjoong never felt like this when kissing someone. He hadn't had many relationship - never actually - only experiences coming form the numerous prostitutes he fucked at each harbor possible. Giving a kiss when you had so many emotions to tell the person was something else entirely.

He was feeling his soul leave his body, but somehow, when Seonghwa started to roll his hips it felt wrong for Hongjoong. He broke the kiss, Seonghwa not meeting his eyes once, but Hongjoong was still able to have a quick glance at them, and his breathing stopped. The merman wasn't himself.

Before he was able to pull out a coherent thought, Seonghwa's lips were already on his jaw, kissing the line until reaching his ear. There, fangs nibbled at his piercings before reaching for his neck.

“Seonghwa,” moaned Hongjoong, trying to get the other off gently. Fighting him, as if he had understood, Seonghwa licked the neck and settle his lips to kiss the area a few times. The red hair was also starting to get hard, but it was not something he'd let the merman pursue. “Seonghwa, stop,” he cut short, breathing heavily. The merman froze, but complied, staying hidden, nose reaching for the red locks on the pirate's nape.

“Seonghwa,” called Hongjoong again, sweeter. “Look at me. Please.”

The merman didn't move. Hongjoong sighed and his hand went back to Seonghwa's hair, playing with them in a childish way. “Seonghwa, I need to see yer face. Look at me, _please_.”

He complied once more. Hongjoong's heart clenched when seeing the tears in those beautiful diamond pupils, blaming himself for not paying attention sooner.

“Ye don't want this Seonghwa,” before the other could protest he added : “Not like this. And if we cross that line,” Seonghwa held his breath, ready for the Captain to break his heart. But Hongjoong didn't. Of course not. “If we cross that line I don't want it to be like this either. Not when ye're not ready for it. Not when ye're just desperate for something to help ye forget, when really, ye just need to let us in. Ye are strong Seonghwa. One of the strongest person I e'er met. And tonight, ye let yerself be weak. It's fine. I'm hear for ye.”

“I don't need you to be strong for me Hongjoong,” Seonghwa's voice was filled with the lump in his throat, and he was very close to break down.

“I know. Ye don't need anyone but yer brother. But ye ha'e the right to be less strong sometimes. It doesn't make ye weak. On the opposite, it make ye e'en stronger.”

A wet chuckle followed, and with is choked words :

“It doens't make any sens.”

“I know,” smiled Hongjoong, and Seonghwa lost it. He broke down. He broke down but the red hair was here to catch him and pull him back together. Hongjoong knew it was almost diner time, but Seonghwa was definitly not ready, and the red hair wouldn't go anywhere with the merman in that state. So he blew the candle on his nightstand, got them both inside the bed, and pulled the thick blanket over their cold body. Seonghwa still crying, hands on his mouth and eyes, and Hongjoong holding him close, one hand on his neck, the other one between in shoulder blades, soothing him down. The Captain started to sing, and soon enough, the merman's cries were reduced to sobs, which reduced to sniffs, and Hongjoong, not stopping his voice, reached for a small towel in the bucket next to his bed to clean the merman's face of his tears, and knowing the cold water would feel good, and finally Seonghwa also wrapped his arms around the smaller's body.

At this moment, Hongjoong felt bigger than Seonghwa, amazed at how the tall merman could fit like a puzzle piece close to his body.

Seonghwa fell asleep, the sweet scent of strawberry soap and Hongjoong's personal scent surrounding him.

*

When he woke up, the scent hadn't change. For a second he panicked again, not used to the Captain's ceiling, but quickly recovered and realise where he was after a few seconds of yesterday playing in his mind. He blew on two locks that covered his sight, to meet with a very awoke Hongjoong whom started back at him. Blinking the sleep away and showing to the Captain he too was awake, Seonghwa reached for the hand on his lower back and squeezed it lightly. Hongjoong seemed to have been watching him without seeing him, because the merman saw the focus in the man's eyes coming back after the small gesture, surprise with it as well.

“Hi,” croaked Seonghwa' voice. Crying had take out a big part of him, and he knew the itching in his eyes wasn't just from the sleep but also from the state he fell asleep in. Hongjoong smiled, sweetly, but eyebrows a little frowned :

“Hi sleeping beauty. How d'ye sleep ?”

It was Seonghwa's best night since he had left, and even before, he knew the comfort of a bed _and_ Hongjoong's arms would never be as amazing as his hammock. Seonghwa smiled back, a sort of appreciation towards the Captain in his eyes.

“I slept very well.”

“No dreams or nightmares ?” worried Hongjoong. Seonghwa was surprised to realise he didn't have any nightmares, but never really dreamt, so he was only glad for this peaceful night.

“No. Just the quietness and warmth of your room. Thank you for ... yesterday ...”

Seonghwa's eyes broke the eye contact and stared down, cheeks flushed from the shame clenching his heart. He had acted like a dog last night, and he couldn't believe the tenderness Hongjoong had delt with him with. He wouldn't have hold grudges against the man if they had fucked, but something in the red hair's words from last night caused Seonghwa another round of endless questions about his soulmate. Hongjoong hadn't want to take him like that, but he didn't say he didn't want to take him at all. What was the merman suppose to understand by that ?

It seemed to not really matter as Hongjoong lost his smile on his lips but not his face, and started to get out of bed.

“It's nothin' Seonghwa. Don't thank me for bein' human.”

“I should. Especially after seeing how inhuman your kind can be.”

Hongjoong froze, sitting on his side of the bed, boots halfway tied, but relaxed immediately after.

“Thank ye for trustin' me,” answered the Captain with a tender expression. “I'll call Wooyoung and Yeosang to check on ye. Take all the time ye need to recover, and those quarters are yers for as long as ye want. I won't say a word of what ye told me to the rest of the crew, don't worry-”

“Tell them.”

Hongjoong froze again, turning in surprise to Seonghwa. He had a hand already on the doorknob, but didn't turn it, waiting for the merman to continue.

“I don't want them to be kept in secret, they deserve to know, I trust them as much and it wouldn't be fair to them.”

Hongjoong's hand fell from the doorknob and he stepped closer to Seonghwa.

“They'll understand if ye don't want to share what happened Seonghwa, ye have no obligation to anyone on this ship-”

“I know. I know and that's why I want to tell them.”

Seonghwa was determined and sure of his decision, and Hongjoong nodded.

“Very well. I'll tell them. Are ye sure that's all there is behind that ?”

The merman's eyes widened, as if caught in the act. He bit on his lower lip and lowered his head. Hongjoong was quick to tell him if was fine, and that it didn't matter what reason he had, but he was cut again :

“I can't tell them myself,” it was a whisper, but loud enough for the man to hear. “I want to, really, but ... I can't. Telling you yesterday felt like going through it all over again and I ... I'm not strong enough to deal with his a third time ...”

“Seonghwa look at me.”

The words sounded way too familiar and the merman jumped slightly seeing the pirate back on the bed, but let him wrap his blanket around his body, hands caressing his jaw.

“Ye are strong. Stronger that ye think. Ye lived through all those things, and yet ye don't let it bring ye down. I know ye won't. And I know ye won't, not just to hide what ye're really feelin' from us, but also because that's who ye are. A fighter. Ye are already healin' yerself, and that's somethin' most people can't do. I don't know if ye get my point, but just ... stop sayin' ye ain't strong. I don't like lies on me ship, aye ?”

Seonghwa smiled sweetly, nodding gently, and closed his eyes when Hongjoong let a kiss on his forehead. He didn't open them again until he heard the door being closed, and he was sure to be alone. Then, he let his body fall on the side, his entire self across the bed, and kept his stupid smile. He nuzzled his nose in Hongjoong's side of the bed, taking in the man's scent and sighting loudly and shamelessly, rolling himself more in the covers with satisfaction and happiness.

He was back. He was really back on the Atiny, to Wooyoung and Ateez, and particularly Hongjoong.

It's in this burrito appearance that Wooyoung and Yeosang found him in. Seonghwa guessed Hongjoong must have told them right away given their careful steps and unsure eyes. The merman smiled fondly, heart warming at his friends' consideration, and pulled himself in a sitting position, but still rolled in the covers ; it gave a weird picture.

“I'm fine guys, I won't break, you can come as you please.”

Wooyoung still seemed in hesitation, Yeosang understanding how the merman had chosen his healing process, and the lilac-haired glanced at the witch making his way to the bed. Wooyoung's eyes got back to his brother's, a silent question in them.

“Come on Woo, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. I know the difference between those barbarians and my family.”

Yeosang's face lit up at the last words, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“How is your body feeling ?” he asked, switching to healer.

“My back still aches, but it's way less painful than the first time I had to go through healing it. Your magic is amazing Yeosang. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, I'm only doing my job. How is your mind feeling ?”

Seonghwa sighed deeply, but not from defeat but more from eager.

“Fine. I still think about what happened, and yesterday I could still feel their hands on me,” he shivered again at the thought. “But that already started to go away, thanks to Hongjoong.”

Yeosang raised a brow while Wooyoung's mouth opened.

“What do you mean _thanks to Hongjoong_ ?! What did that pirate do to you ?!” started the merman, ready to throw hands.

“Whatever they did in their business and you have no place to speak, mister I-sleep-with-San-in-my-hammock-since-Seonghwa-left !”

“Yeosang !” Wooyoung's high pitched scream was probably heard from every place of the ship, the two others were sure of that, but Seonghwa only laughed loudly, a little embarrassed at his brother's weird ideas.

“No no nothing like that !” corrected the merman, “well almost but nothing happened I swear ! And what do you mean you sleep with San ?!”

“Not like that either ! Wait, _almost_ ?! What does almost means ?!”

“Nothing !”

“Seonghwa !”

“I take it last night was fun,” cut in Yeosang with a smirk, turning the blond a deep red under the subtexts.

“We didn't have sex !”

“Who said anything about sex ?”

_Shit !_

“Seonghwa !” cried Wooyoung.

“I didn't do anything !”

The bickering continued for a while, Yeosang only laughing in the middle, happy to see the blond merman didn't seem too affected and very solid, already choosing to moving on instead of processing. This technique worked for some people, for Yeosang it hadn't, the young boy needing time and countless days to finally be at peace with himself again, but he was glad to see the merman looked comfortable with this way of dealing with what happened. Seonghwa finally calmed Wooyoung down, and explained. His voice got a little emotional at some part of the story, but the two others let it pass.

“I can't believe you almost,” started Wooyoung.

“Oh please, as if you wouldn't have already with San if it wasn't for me sleeping in the room as well,” dropped Yeosang casually, checking on Seonghwa's wrists and neck. Another offended and very loud gasp and a few protestations later, Seonghwa was calmly listening to the two friends fill him up with what happened during his absence. Not much really, except for the Brethren Court call, but the merman already knew about that.

His attention drifted when locks of his hair came back in front of his eyes, and he pulled slightly at one of them to have a better look. He frowned when he saw the dark spots on the very light hair, and took a handful of them to check on the color. Despite Yeosang washing his head, the dirt and mud didn't seem to want to leave his blond locks, turning them a light brown, and that set an sick feeling deep down Seonghwa's stomach.

Unconsciously, he started to pull at his hair, stronger and stronger, not realising the pain until he had ripped a handful of hair, a whimper escaping his lips under the sudden pain. Wooyoung turned to surprised, and even Yeosang looked shock.

“What are you doing ?”

Not answering, the merman stared at his hair, fist gripping tight around them, body shaking more and more by the minute. Wooyoung was by his side in a second, cleaning the hands of the hair, throwing them carelessly on the ground, and kept Seonghwa from ripping more hair.

“Seonghwa stop ! You're going to hurt yourself ! Stop it !”

Yeosang also came to help, and they had to fight the merman's strength - a chance Wooyoung and Yeosang were also unhuman - to finally tackle him on the bed. Seonghwa closed his eyes and let his head fall on the edge of the bed, facing the ceiling, while his hands kept shaking in Yeosang's hold. Wooyoung was closer to his face and noticed the few frustrated tears in the corner of his brother's eyes.

“Oh Seonghwa ...”

He raised Seonghwa in a sitting position and pulled him in his arms, arms around his shoulders, one hand on his cheek, while the blond burried his nose in his brother's neck. Moving his hands Yeosang was scared he'd try to hurt himself again, but the merman just pulled the witch closer, almost getting him on his lap, and Yeosang took the hit and also hugged him. Sitting fully on Seonghwa, the witch laid his chin on the other side of Seonghwa's shoulder, where Wooyoung wasn't, and linked their fingers.

“What happened just now Seonghwa ?” he asked, voice whispering, a little bit of soothing spell in his tone to appease the merman even more.

“My hair,” Seonghwa was fighting back his crying, they could tell, and he needed to take a deep breath to recover a part of his normal voice. “My hair is not the same anymore. It's not blond and white, it's dirty, and tainted and I don't want it anymore.”

The comparison stroke Yeosang and he turned to look at Seonghwa, whom eyes were opened again but staring at the empty while directed at Wooyoung's neck.

“I can change it,” he proposed.

The mermen both turned to look at him surprised.

“You can ?” asked the youngest. Yeosang nodded.

“Hongjoong will probably ask me to change his in a few hours. He does it everytime we-”

“Had a big fight,” ended Seonghwa, Low's words coming back in memory.

“Yeah. He had a mullet before, and very light chestnut brown hair. Jongho and I were more than happy to cut that rat tail down when he said he was tired of it, and he decided to go for red.”

“I would've help you cut the mullet too,” said Seonghwa, and Yeosang smiled widely.

“Is that how all of you have colorful hair ?” asked Wooyoung, taking a sugar pink lock between his fingers. “This was definitly not here when we were kids.”

Yeosang chuckled. “Definitly not. I actually discovered changing spells before anything else, and turning my hair pink was an accident, but I don't regret it.”

“Neither do I, change them back and I'll kill you,” threatened his friend.

“Fully noted. The guys also change from time to time, we can just ask them at lunch ? How about that Seonghwa ? We asked the guys if they want to change their hair, and if they do, I'll change all your hair ?”

“Not mine, I like that purple way too much.”

“Isn't is San's favorite color ?” Yeosang smiled hearing how Seonghwa sounded back into shape and laughed upon seeing Wooyoung's cheeks, the color as bright as his hair.

“Irrelevant,” grumbled the merman, only causing stronger laughs.

Outside, San and Yunho were working on the ropes and the sails, and they smiled too, hearing the good mood in their Captain's quarters. Said Captain whom was now deep in thoughts behind the wheel of the Atiny. They all had been shocked to hear what had happen to Seonghwa on the Ranger, and no one forgot the Captain Low, still alive in their cells, waiting to be let to Shipwreck Island. Hongjoong didn't want to kill him _yet_ , but wanted to at least try to get the man's head properly, by asking the Court. Furthermore, they needed Low's piece of eight for the Brethren Court to officially happen. Seonghwa didn't know about this yet and Hongjoong planned on telling him at lunch.

But the merman didn't come out at lunch. Seonghwa had seem comfortable walking around and moving around in Hongjoong's room, but at the mere suggestion of leaving it, colours left his face and his body became a shaking mess once more.

“I don't want to,” he told Yeosang, fear in his eyes. He hadn't time to take a good look at the main deck when Hongjoong had brought him back yesterday, and being really back on the Atiny still felt unreal, despite the boys walking around and Hongjoong's quarters, and the familiar red sails he could see when the door was opened and closed, but he feared that leaving the room would only break that reality, for him to wake up back on the Ranger.

His breathing became erratic and difficult, and he felt like if a cage was closing around his lungs. His knees gave up under his weight and he was back to being curled in a ball on himself, forehead on his knees and hands on his ears. At least he wasn't trying to tear his hair off his head, but Yeosang wasn't reassured at all.

“Go for Hongjoong !” he asked Wooyoung after a few minutes of them unable to calm down the oldest, and the purple haired almost protested, thinking they could take care of Seonghwa just fine. But seeing his brother's eyes wide and glassy, breathing like if he was drowning, fear took a hold of his heart and he brutally opened the door and ran looking for Hongjoong.

“What's happenin' ?!” asked San upon seeing the merman in panic.

“Where's Hongjoong ?!”

“Behind the wheel why- Wooyoung !”

“Not now !” and the merman was gone again. He almost jumped on the red hair when he saw him, bumping in Jongho at his side. “You hurry come !”

“Wooyoung what the hell-”

“He needs you ! _Now_! So hurry your ass up !”

Hongjoong dropped everything in Jongho's arms and pushed Wooyoung away to rush back to his quarters. He almost bumped on Yunho, whom was just on the deck in front of his quarters, and threw a quick sorry before pursuing his road. His door was opened and slammed against the wall in his hurry, causing the two inside to jump slightly. Seonghwa even let out a small whimper.

“What happened ?!” asked Hongjong, kneeling down next to the witch. Once Seonghwa was secured in the Captain's arms Yeosang turned to the small bag he had brought with him and started to look frantically for a flask.

“Everything was fine, he had a little absent moment when he tried to take his hair off but Wooyoung and I took care of it. We were joking around and talking about the crew but the second we mentioned him coming out to eat with us-” Seonghwa let out a distressed noise at that, and Hongjoong scouted him into his arms so close it looked like he wanted to absorb him. “Well you don't need further explanations do you ?” finished Yeosang. He hummed winningly when he finally found what he was looking for and immediately took the cork stopper off.

“What is that ?” asked Hongjoong skeptical.

“Nothing severe. Just a light sedative.”

“Yeosang !”

“It won't knock him out ! It'll just calm his mind and heart ! He's hyperventilating Hongjoong !”

Seonghwa's breathing was reducing to the point he sounded like he was drowning. Hongjoong forced his hands away from his face and called the merman to look at him and raise his head. He had do to it for five good minutes before Seonghwa snapped his head up, as his finally recognising his scent and his voice and launched onto him. Arms wrapped around Hongjoong's neck, the man was startled for a second before closing his own around the merman's torso.

“Ye are fine Seonghwa, ye're on the Atiny and no one will hurt ye here. Out my door is the Atiny. It's Wooyoung and San, it's Yunho and Mingi, it's Jongho and Yeosang, it's me and it's ye. It's the ghosts, doing their job like we want, it's our black deck and red sails. It's the Atiny. It's Ateez. It's us.”

With every word Seonghwa's breathing followed, and without the intervention of Yeosang the merman's state went back to normal. Hongjoong could feel how his heart was beating like crazy given how their was no space at all between them, and Seonghwa had even slipped on his laps at some point. Yeosang watched with wide eyes the exchange, seeing how Hongjoong calmed Seonghwa down. One of the red hair's hand was lost in the dirty blond locks, while the other caressed the shirt covered skin, wrapped around his waist protectively.

The two had never acted this touchy and closed. Hongjoong had never done that to any of them, even when they were still innocent kids and nightmares awoke them in the middle of the night. Hongjoong liked to see his friends so starving for affection, but wasn't one himself. Seeing him forcing Seonghwa as close to him as possible was something very unusual and surprising for the witch, but he stayed silent, and put the flask away after making Seonghwa inhaling a little bit of its content. Hongjoong didn't look at him but made him a sign to stay, and he did, sitting on the floor right behind them.

“Seonghwa.”

The merman opened his eyes, but they didn't focus on Yeosang. They focused on Hongjoong's voice, somehow.

“How are ye feelin' darlin', ye ok ?”

Seonghwa took a few more deep breaths, they slowly pulled away from Hongjoong a little. Yeosang saw how the man's hand went to settle on the merman's waist, and really, the witch felt uneasy. It was too domestic and personal for him to witness all of this. He turned his head, cheeks pink, ignoring the needles of jealousy stabbing his heart.

“I'm sorry-”

“Don't apologise for somethin' ye can't control.”

Yeosang was brought back years before, when he had been the one Hongjoong had calmed from a panic attack. He hadn't touched him but was still able, just with his gentle words, to ease his mind and sooth his heart, bringing Yeosang back from the depth he had crawled in. He too, had apologised, and Hongjoong had also told him he shouldn't apologise for something he couldn't controle. Was it the reason why the Captain wanted him to stay ?

“Are ye feelin' like yerself again ?”

Seonghwa nodded, and Hongjoong put them back on their feet, Yeosang following silently behind. Once up, the merman finally noticed the witch and went to hug him too. Knowing the feeling confusing Seonghwa at the moment all too well, the witch could only answer with all the care of the world.

“We won't bring it up again, I'm sorry I triggered you,” he muffled in the merman's shirt.

Seonghwa had refused to wear pants and was still only in the oversize shirt of Hongjoong - which didn't look oversize on Seonghwa - and in underwear.

“Don't be. I can't keep you from talking and living. Thank you for being here and making sure I'd be ok.”

“I'll always make sure you're ok. All of us will.”

At the mention of the other, Seonghwa lost his smile. “I want to go out, I really do ... but I can't. Just thinking of it and-” he shivered, and Yeosang closed the shirt a little more.

“You don't have to. But your stomach has been making noise all morning. You haven't eaten since you left, have you ?”

Guilt made it's way on Seonghwa's face and he lowered his head like a punished child. Yeosang caressed his cheek and rassured him :

“Wooyoung will feed and he'll bring some for you, if that's fine with you Hongjoong ?”

“Of course. He can eat where ever he wants to.”

“Jongho and I had been working on glass tubs for you and Woo. One is already complete, we'll fill it with water and bring it to you here so you can have your lot of sea water. Does it sound good ?” Yeosang had take the role of soother from Hongjoong, and the Captain was glad to see the merman so well surrounded.

“It does, thank you so much. But ...”

He turned to Hongjoong.

“I want to see them ... the rest of the crew ... just ..”

“Not out there. I get it. We'll have lunch, so will ye, and then they'll come to talk to ye by pair during the afternoon ?”

It really sounded like a question, and Yeosang was once more surprised to see how considerate the Captain was. Not that he never showed it before, but this was another level of consideration, even for the selfless Kim Hongjoong.

“I'd like that,” smiled Seonghwa. His face had more colours back and he was standing all tall and proud, not back arching like an old person, trying to hide from the world. He went back to being Seonghwa again, but inside Hongjoong's quarters.


	10. X / Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hi everyone ! I dont' know how many chapters this fic will be, so I'll just say how many chapters I already wrote and give you a first overview of how long it wil be ! I think I wrote a something close to 2/3 of the story, and I can't wait for you to read it ! For now, chapter10 ^^  
> This is a quiet chapter, but you can call it 'the calm before the storm' ;)

Like promised, Wooyoung took care of drowning Seonghwa's meal for him, and Mingi was the one to bring the dead sailor to the merman. Seonghwa chuckled when Mingi left quickly in order to not see the slaughter to come. The blond was careful though : Hongjoong was letting him eat in his quarters but he wouldn't make a mess, he'd eat properly. And very humanly so. He was tempted to ask for a fork and a knife, but that would probably make things worse for the pirates, so he tried to eat as clean as possible. Wooyoung was the one to dispose of the body after that, while the others made sure to not look at the corpse until it was dropped in the ocean. Yeosang and Jongho had brought with them early in the morning the glass bath they had been working on, filled with sea water thanks to the witch's power, and Seonghwa spent the whole morning and even lunch in it.

The afternoon started and with it, the sun hit strong. Hongjoong's quarters were thankfully, escaping the heat, and the crew did nothing on board except hiding in their own quarters, leaving the care of the ship to the ghosts, and only coming out when it was their turn to see Seonghwa. Hongjoong had told them about the merman's wish to see everyone, and even if the Captain's quarters were big enough to fit all eight of them, he'd rather not have an overwhelmed Seonghwa. So he asked the pirates to put in place turns ! It started of course with Wooyoung and San.

It was the first time the blond was seeing the two interact since he had left, and if he didn't know already how closer they had gotten, he would have still suspected something happened. Despite the heat, San was glued to Wooyoung's arms, whining if the merman stepped too far away from him. Both were shirtless, and the lilac-haired was even bootless, sitting directly on the floor - or even laid down in San's case, on arm still lazily wrapped around the merman's waist.

“Seonghwa !” the pirate was so happy to see him Seonghwa couldn't deny him the hug he asked, even if he was very tempted too, given how sweaty his body felt ; he had left his bath to welcome his friends. He passed a caressing hand in the green hair, laughing.

“Hi San. I heard you took good care of Wooyoung while I was away,” San froze in his arms and the said merman gasped.

“Seonghwa !”

“I'm kidding, chill !”

San relaxed but still eyed the merman suspiciously when they broke appart. The three then started to talk about different things, the evolution of the mapping their main subject.

“We didn't make a lot of progress,” admitted Wooyoung.

“We finally finished to map all the reefs and caves you know, alongside Whitebay and Isla Sirena which _we_ didn't know where it was,” countered San, frowning.

“It's nothing useful for Utopia,” shrugged Wooyoung.

“At least we still did a part of our job,” cut Seonghwa, thoughtful. “We have no precise location for Utopia, except going East.”

“And we already have all of that mapped,” said his brother. “You guys already know the Caribbeans and it's surroundings, we really can't help more ...” he added to San.

“Don't talk as if ye became useless Woo, ye're still our lookout, and without ye we wouldn't ha'e found Seonghwa !”

The blond turned to his brother, surprised.

“That's not entirely true,” denied the youngest. “Yeosang was able to locate you with the shirt you left behind, and I was just looking for any ship around us.”

“You still helped,” smiled his brother. Wooyoung shot him a look that meant _of course I did_ and they laughed. San talked a little about his own self, presenting himself more to Seonghwa, and the merman discovered without surprise how sensible the boy was. He could be cruel and merciless, yes, but he also had a big heart, filled with enough love for all seven members of Ateez, even if he seemed to set aside a little more for a certain merman. While the pirate was talking, Seonghwa saw how Wooyoung was looking at him, and his brother was whipped. He already was before he left, but it was just even more visible now that things seemed to have been settled between them. Seonghwa knew Wooyoung would be easily tempted to his soulmate, and not only because of his dimpled smile and sunny personality. San was a good man, as well as a sweet boy, and Seonghwa knew he would never hurt Wooyoung, not on purpose at least. San fell a little asleep at some point, the heat and worry of the few last days too much for him, and the brothers were back at talking about Seonghwa's state.

“How are you ? Really?”

“On a scale of my childhood to the day I met you ? Somewhere still lost in the East China Sea,” answered the blond with a smile. A smile Wooyoung answered with a shy and sad one.

“So, on your way, uh ?”

“Something like that yes.”

“Closer to them, or to me ?” Seonghwa understood that Wooyoung asked if he felt at the beginning of his escape for another crypt, or at the end. A way of asking smoothly how much healing Seonghwa still needed.

“Somewhere in the middle really ... But ... ask me again tonight. It might have change. I like seeing you. And by you I also mean San.” He paused a few seconds. “You know when they caught me, I thought it was you guys at first. But when I saw it wasn't, I thought my heart was going to stop. I was afraid Hongjoong would kill me for running away, but after a few minutes on that deck, I wished it had been the Atiny,” Wooyoung took his hands in his. “I thought about you every day. You, and them too. I missed them. I missed them so much and it was only two days ... But I really thought I would never see any of you again and that just made everything worse ...”

“But we're here now. We're here, with you, you're on the Atiny, this Calypso forsaken ship is taking the tea with our ancestors' bones, and you'll never be back on it ever again.”

“I know, and I wrap myself around that idea a little more, but I still need my time.”

“Of course, none of us will take that time away from you.”

Seonghwa hugged his brother as best as he could considering the pirate attached to him. Noticing this, the merman grew a grin and lost his sweet smile.

“ _So, how are things going with your prince over there_?”

The lilac-haired blushed a little but soon looked down at the sleeping pirate whose mouth was open a little in a pout, long green locks in front of his eyes. Wooyoung pushed them away with delicate fingers, and a fond smile took place on his lips.

“ _He's sweet, and nice. And he makes me laugh so much Seonghwa ... Like, we laughed all the time when it was just the two of us and not our wicked sisters, but ... it's different with him. Like ... I don't want it to be just because he's my soulmate, I really don't want to be interested in him only for that, and I don't know how he feels about me._ ”

“ _Your soulmate has to be someone that will catch your eyes, and you might not remember it, but you caught his the second you noticed him when they dropped us on the main deck. He couldn't look at anyone else than you and you were the same. Believe me, you might have been interested in eachother by your looks, but the reason you're sticking together and growing closer is definitly your personalities. He looks at you with so much love Woo ..._ ”

“ _He looks at the whole crew like this Hwa ..._ ”

“ _Maybe, but for you it's still different. There is a lot of love in that boy's heart, but the one he has for you is completely different_.”

“ _You really think so_?”

“ _Ask Yeosang if you still doubt, he'll tell you the same thing_.”

Wooyoung was so scared San wouldn't love him the way he did. The pirate might have too much love to give, but he could never have as much as a mermaid does when in love.

“ _I'm afraid to fall in love with him._ ”

Seonghwa stopped breathing, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. A merman only falls in love once, probably the reason why their soulmate were human. It's a test, both for them and their soulmate. A dangerous and deadly test, but oh how it can be worth losing it all.

“ _Don't be. Just take care of your heart, be precocious, and follow your instincts. They never cheated you Woo._ ”

The merman smiled, a hand lost in green locks once more and their discussion ended with him staring straight at Seonghwa and whispering.

“I really want to love him.”

Unaware San had woken up but kept silent to not disturb them, and even if the first words were in merfolk language, the pirate heard very well the whisper of the youngest and his heart missed a few beats.

Then came the noisy duo, perfect for the middle of the afternoon, Yunho and Mingi. The first one had thought about bringing a card came, and Seonghwa was eager to learn how to play. It had been difficult. Not because he couldn't understand the rules, no that was fine. What wasn't was the chaos Yunho and Mingi created when trying to explain those rules, resulting in a very confused merman stealing the game from them while they were bickering at each other to read the paper.

Once more, he was shown that nothing had changed in his relation with the crew when he unconsciously shushed the boys down with a quiet ' _shhh_ ', effectively turning them silent. He still was and probably would always be the mother figure of Ateez. He was fine with it.

They had played all afternoon, and like the rest of the crew, the boys being really clingy, they ended up with Yunho laying on the floor with one of Seonghwa's thigh as pillow, Mingi lying on the floor too, but head on the tallest's stomach. The game card was long forgotten and the boys were telling another story about their childhood together, before KQ Fellaz, to a very attentive and good audience Seonghwa.

“The ma'am was crazy when she saw the mess !”

“It was a stupid mistake really !”

“How did you managed to turn the white sheets pink ?!” asked Seonghwa startled.

“I don't know !” whined Yunho with a laugh. “Mingi was at fault too !”

“Was not !”

“Ye were the one takin' care of the soap !”

“And ye were the one cleanin' !”

“With the soap _ye_ brought me !”

“How was I suppose to know that rectangle box was full of make-up ?” the two other exploded in laugher, Mingi smirking, proud of himself.

“With how much our mother used it ye couldn't recognise the damn demon ?” managed Yunho between laughs.

The boys quieted down and everyone lost themselves in everyone's hair. Mingi let out a comfortable sigh when Yunho's long fingers started massaging his scalp, playing with the atebas and dreadlocks. Seonghwa started braiding the short light blue hair, and after a moment carefully asked :

“Do you miss your mother sometimes ?”

The boys needed a moment to get down from their dizziness, but they didn't react strongly like Seonghwa feared. He felt Yunho shrugged against his leg, and Mingi looked at the ceiling with a reflective expression.

“Not really ... Y'know, except for givin' birth to us, they were never really here ... They raised us only partly, their boss was much more of a parental figure than they were ... We only ever had eachother.”

Yunho completed : “We kind of raised eachother. Which is surprisin' to see how Mingi turned out given me hard work.”

“Hey !”

Seonghwa chuckled and Yunho pulled his tongue at his friend. He kept talking :

“What I mean is, if they had been nice, gentle, if they had been _mothers_ , maybe we'd miss them. But frankly, they pay more attention to us when we visit them now than when we were kids. They never wanted us. They had to keep us but once we were born, we weren't really their responsibily anymore.”

“They were glad our dad took us.”

Seonghwa remembered. He thought about his own ''mother'', and how he didn't miss her either, but for totally different reasons. It took him years to get over her betrayal and how heartless she had been with him. Unlike Yunho and Mingi, Seonghwa's mother had acted like such : caring and protecting. Before she turned cold and detached towards her son, looking at him like if he was a stranger. He knew the sirens had a role to play in that, but he still hadn't forget how she had laughed when the sirens threathened to kill him if she tried to run away once more. She hadn't told them to kill him, but it was like she had ... It broke Seonghwa's heart beyond repair.

“I understand why ye reacted so strongly when Wooyoung talked about it last time,” said Mingi when Seonghwa was done telling his story.

“I'm over it now, but-”

“When it's someone ye cared about and who also cared about ye at some point, it'll always hurt,” cut Yunho with a smile. “Sometimes, I wish my mother would've been more than she was, but then I remember I had Mingi with me, and I don't think about it anymore. Ye ha'e Wooyoung.”

“Yes, he took that place too.”

Seonghwa had seen how Mingi's eyes had widened at Yunho's words, and how his hand had searched for the tallest's to grab and squeeze. Yunho turned a very discreet shade of pink, probably unnoticed by Mingi despite the strong light in the room. The blond would really need to ask Hongjoong if he was blind or if he had noticed how his mates liked to turn around one another. Talking about the Captain :

“Where's Hongjoong ? The sun is crazy outside according to San and you took refuge in your quarters.”

Yunho grimaced.

“That dumbass is still outside.”

Seonghwa's eyes widened.

“What ? Why ?”

“Well, you are here, and he doesn't want to come down with us. I don't know why, the ghosts can sail the Atiny and he knows it, but he insists on staying behind the wheel.”

Seonghwa didn't like that and thought about getting out to scream at the Captain to hide his ass away from the sun, but then remembered he didn't really feel like going out and gulped. He furrowed his brows in frustration.

“I hope he has water up there, he'll get a headache.”

“He has his hat. But ... did ... did somethin' happened between ye ?” asked Mingi with a lot of hesitation.

Seonghwa's fingers froze in Yunho's lock, but not in a bad way. He immediately thought he had done something wrong, and memories of last night flashed back in his mind.

“Did he say anything ?” he asked, taking one step after another.

Mingi shook his head. “No, but he wouldn't let himself through the sun if he wanted to be able to think anymore. Hongjoong has this tendancy of shutting down his brain when he's too conflicted, and we help him the best way we can each time, but ... He doesn't tell us anythin' these days ...”

None said more, and Seonghwa didn't pry, lost in his own thoughts. He still seemed a little lost and confused when Jongho and Yeosang joined him a little after the end of the afternoon.

“Hyung ?”

Seonghwa noticed he was called that a lot lately. He blinked a few times and chased the questions he had in his mind, focusing on the newcomers. Yeosang was of course, very careful to not touch Jongho, but didn't hesitate to sit right next to Seonghwa and press a hand against the merman's forehead.

“No evolution ?” asked the witch concerned. Jongho took a glance at the two and looked away quickly when he realised he was starting to stare, closing the quarters' door and bringing Hongjoong's chair in front of the boys.

“I feel a little better. I think today was too soon, but I really want to try and go out tomorrow,” Seonghwa answered determined. Jongho chuckled and Yeosang smile his usual shy smile.

“Wait for how ye'll feel tomorrow hyung, we'll see after.”

It wasn't the first time Seonghwa had heard Jongho called him or even the others that, and even some of the others called themselves that, but some of them never.

“What does it mean ? Hyung ?”

“Oh right ! It's an honorif honorific boys use when adressing a boy older than them. I'm the youngest on the ship so I call e'eryone hyung.”

“How do you know you're the youngest ?” asked the merman raising a challenging brow.

“Well, ye look older, and Yeosang told me Wooyoung was the youngest after me so ...”

“Really ?”

Yeosang nodded. “I don't know when you were born, but Hongjoong is the older for now. Then comes Yunho, me, San, Mingi, Wooyoung and Jongho.”

“I don't really know when I was born to be honest ... I just know I'm older than Wooyoung, but not from much.”

“Can you give me your hand ?”

“Sure.”

Jongho once more looked at Yeosang taking Seonghwa's hand in his, without being scared or anything, just taking it, as if he didn't have a curse keeping him from touching the rest of the crew. The youngest knew Yeosang's mother had meant to protect him by cursing her son this way, but he couldn't help but feel bitter since they discovered the mermen weren't victims of it.

Jongho had been shocked when he had found Yeosang in the sinking Navy ship. The witch had been right about _that_. But he had been wrong about the reason of this shock : Jongho hadn't been shocked by the fact there was a survivor, but by Yeosang's state, the way he had been treated visible on his body, and mostly, how beautiful the boy had been despite being covered of shame and humiliation. Jongho's first instincts had been to take the young boy in his arms and secure him. He hadn't expect to be roughly denied.

When Yeosang had later revealed to KQ Fellaz's crew his curse, the youngest had felt horrified for him. He wasn't a huge adept of skin ship and other marks of affection himself, but he still liked to touch and hug his hyungs from time to time. And as the years passed by, Yeosang became family, and Jongho never stopped looking at the witch from the corner of his eyes, protecting him with his aura, otherwise of with his body. And even if Jongho was perfectly capable of expressing his feelings as well as San or Yunho, he was, like Hongjoong and Yeosang, far more comfortable with showing them by acting. But try to make understand to someone how you feel about them if you can't come close to them ...

So Jongho looked from afar, being as close from the witch as he could, wishing more than once that he could take him in his arms like Wooyoung and San were constantly doing, wishing Yeosang could lay his hands on him to check an injury like he had been doing with Seonghwa, and other countless things ... Was Jongho jealous ? Possibly ... He did know Yeosang hated that situation as well. He didn't miss the envious looks, tired sighs and moment of absence of the witch when they decided to all sleep together. Yeosang had never came to sleep with them all in one room, the fear of accidentally killing one of them eating his mind and soul. He would never forgive himself if it happened.

What Jongho didn't know, was that Yeosang saw too how sad it made the youngest ... Jongho had been the first to talk to Yeosang after his arrival on _the Center of the Wide World_. It was thanks to Jongho that Yeosang had been able to open up to the others, but always hid a little behind the youngest when things got to overwhelming. Jongho had found a way to drag the young witch behind him by using a towel they both held at one end. He had kept the boy in his trail so he wouldn't bump in the other pirates and make an accident, and he had shown Yeosang all the cool places, sleeping spots, basically made him a tour of Hongjoong's mother's ship. And the little witch had followed behind him, silent but looking at the little pirate with awe and stars in his eyes, as he was, for the first time since his mother and Wooyoung, treated like a person and not a monster or an object.

“Third day of the fourth month since the new year, 22 years ago.” Yeosang shook his head to focus back on his task, waking up Jongho from his own thoughts at the same time. Seonghwa started at him in surprise and excitement.

“How can you tell that ?!”

“I'm a witch remember ?”

“That makes ye the oldest hyung ! Hongjoong is from the seventh day of the eleventh month since the next year, same year as ye.”

Seonghwa laughed at that. He was older and taller than Hongjoong.

“Is it because he's older that he's the Captain ?” he suddenly asked, curious.

“No. It just felt right when we had to start piracy on our own. We were used to bein' at the order of a Kim already, so switchin' from his mother to Hongjoong wasn't hard. He didn't want that responsibility at first, and then decided we couldn't take care of oursel'es because we were children and accepted,” smile Jongho at the memory. Yeosang also had something to say and hid his laugh behind a hand.

“When he's barely a year older than Yunho and two than you.”

“Right,” once again, the quiet quarters were filled with laugher and Seonghwa felt so light when he was with the rest of the crew. Joking around, laughing, sharing memories. Jongho and Yeosang were book worms, the later being the one who taught the whole crew how to read, but the youngest enjoying it more than the others. Seonghwa didn't ask why, he had his little idea on the question and felt even more the urge to gossip with Hongjoong, even if the pirate came to not be interested in it. The two humans shared their favorites books to Seonghwa - they had brought the books as if the merman would stay hidden for weeks, and it was heart-warming - and asking him about his own myths and tails.

“We heard a lot about the Greeks ? I think it was the Greeks yeah ... They have dozens of Gods and Goddesses, for everythin' ! The Romans kind of stole them and changed their name to be like _they are ours now_ , when really, their Gods and Goddesses are just more violent and cruel that the original ones.”

“Just like the Romans are worst than the Greeks,” Yeosang stated, earning laughs from the two other, “what you know I'm right !”

Jongho had also brought apples, and even after twelve apples broke in half with his bare hands, Seonghwa couldn't get use to it. Yeosang was less startled but still impressed.

“How are you still surprised, you've seen this dozens of times !”

“That doesn't mean it's losing its charm !” Yeosang realised his mistake at his choice of words when Seonghwa smirked and teased :

“Is it really the gesture, that holds the charm ? Or is it more the one who does it ?”

Yeosang choked on the piece of apple he was eating and Jongho patted his back without even thinking, coming at the witch's rescue directly. Keeping an eye on Yeosang to be sure he wouldn't die, Seonghwa still laughed, proud of his statement, even when the witch flashed him an unamused sight. He then froze and turned to look at Jongho, whose hand was now circling on Yeosang's back to sooth him. Jongho hadn't see the issue right away, eating his apple distracted, until he paid more attention to the state of the witch.

“I'm sorry !” he almost fell by jolting away from the witch, taking his hand like he had burned himself. Yeosang was still surprised, but now also shocked : every time Jongho apologised for touching him it made him feel all funny in his stomach, but above all, a little upset.

“You don't have to apologise Jongho, I told you already. I should be the one apologising.”

“You didn't touch me.”

“But you did, because I choked.”

“Well damn people choke everyday Yeosang and some die because of it. If I can prevent it from happenin' to you by touchin' you then I'll take the risk to pass to the other side without hesitation.”

Jongho was dead serious, smile and panic gone, black eyes looking deep in Yeosang's pools of sea. The witch didn't know what to say at that, only staring in surprise at the youngest, and cheeks blushing furiously second after second. Seeing the boy's reaction Jongho seemed to finally understand what he had said, and soon, both the boys could compete with Yeosang's hair color. Even Hongjoong's at this point.

“ _Cute_ ,” teased Seonghwa further, squeaking a little and making the other two even more embarrassed, but without any malevolence but only fondness in his eyes, like a mom looking at his child growing up. But they were both his children so that made things a little weird ...

The evening ended up quietly, but without the presence of Hongjoong back in his quarters, much to Seonghwa's display.

Yunho had started cooking, and like the heat was chased away by a strong and fresh wind, all the doors of the ship had been opened and blocked to let the air inside. Even Hongjoong's door. Seonghwa wouldn't go out, but seeing the crew working around on the main deck and around him from his little bath was part of his healing process. Hongjoong was out of sight, being behind the wheel, and the merman was a little disappointed to see Yunho bringing a plate up to where the Captain was, meaning he wouldn't come down to eat with the others. Seonghwa smiled hearing them interact, and he decided to not stay still and took a look at some of Hongjoong's maps after drying himself with one of the Captain's towel. One he recognised as a star map - Yeosang also had one - but unlike the witch, Hongjoong seemed more interested by the constellations than by the angle of the starts related to the position of the moon. Seeing it was not entirely completed, he took a pen that wouldn't leave permanent lines and started working on what was incomplete, using his own knowledge and memories as a merman.

He was surprised in his task when Hongjoong finally came back in the room, and it was clear the pirate hadn't expected to see candles still lit given how wide his eyes had opened.

“Seonghwa ?”

The merman jumped and woke up. Not that he had fallen asleep. No. He definitly did not fall asleep on the map after writing down everything he knew, waiting for Hongjoong to come back.

Unfortunately, the light trace of ink he had on his cheek proved otherwise.

“Hongjoong !”

A glance behind the pirate before the door was closed informed Seonghwa of how late it was : the moon was high and shining in the dark sky, stars up as well to keep company to their mother. Hongjoong's gaze turned from Seonghwa to the papers in front of him, and he curiously approached. Seonghwa started to panic, remembering he didn't really asked if he could modify the maps, and he scraped the chair as far from the desk possible, that is until he hit the wall that was actually just behind him. So really he didn't do a lot of road.

Hongjoong arrived right in front of the desk, but Seonghwa didn't feel secure even with the table between them, perfectly aware that the Captain could just flip it if he wanted to. He turned the map around and took a look at it, brown eyes darting over it and noticing the change the merman had done. He took an amused glance at Seonghwa, whom looked at him with wide eyes, ready for him to snap.

“I'm not gonna yell at ye because ye changed the map Seonghwa,” sighed the pirate after a moment.

Seonghwa seemed less tensed but was still unsure about Hongjoong's behaviour, but for a totally different reason now. The Captain grabbed a random cloth and wet it in the water bowl on his desk, approaching the merman carefully to clean his cheek tainted of ink.

“I didn't know you could map constellations.”

“I'm a merman,” only answered the blond. He bit his lower lips, a question burning on his tongue. He watched as Hongjoong took his hat off to put it on a coat hanger before flopping on the bed, facing the ceiling. He seemed exhausted. Seonghwa suddenly wondered if Hongjoong was able to sleep with him in his bed last night. He felt guilty for depriving the pirate from well deserved rest.

“How was your day ?” he asked, feeling like if he was walking on glass.

“I should be the one askin' that,” Hongjoong turned to him with a little smile, and Seonghwa knew the man was really interested and didn't just ask the question back because he didn't want to answer it. It brought a smile to his lips as well, and his eyes stopped staring at Hongjoong and lost themselves in the memory of the day.

“I really enjoyed seeing everyone. It was really fun. Wooyoung and San are only getting closer, Jongho and Yeosang remind me of some children I saw back in the village where you took the prisoners with how clumsy they are towards one another and Yunho and Mingi ... They were really entertaining.”

Hongjoong had a little laugh “They certainly know how to be aye ...”

“They mentioned something ...” hesitation filled the merman's voice and the Captain noticed, sitting back on the bed to have a better look at the other one. “You stayed out all day, even when the sun was at its highest ...”

“I did,” nodded Hongjoong, not seeing where the other was going.

“I didn't see you since my panic attack ... It feels like you have been avoiding me ... Maybe it's silly, it was only a day but yet, I feel like I'm not entirely wrong ... Am I ?”

Hongjoong stayed silent, and the boys just kept staring at eachother, Seonghwa the only one adding a few words when he felt brave enough for it.

“Is it because of this morning ? Or yesterday ? Did you regret something ?”

“I don't,” finally said the man. “I don't mind yer panic attack, it ain't the first time I had to deal with such things. And I already told ye ... for yesterday it was nothin'.”

It didn't feel like nothing. Seonghwa's whole vision on Hongjoong had been turned upside down and the pirate only brushed it aside. His heart clenched. His discussion with Wooyoung came back in mind. He wasn't about to do the exact thing he had warned his brother about, right ? Not now, it was too soon and he was not even in the same relation as Wooyoung and San were ... But it felt pretty much like a fucking mistake when Hongjoong's words hurt him. Even if the man only meant his help was nothing to be thankful for, the way he said it didn't feel like it. Seonghwa only bit harder on his lip.

“If I bother I won't stay-”

“No !” Hongjoong seemed surprised by his own outburst. “I mean ... please don't ... I don't mind ye stayin' another night here Seonghwa.”

“But you avoided me during the day ...”

“I don't - Look ! I never did anythin' like what happened yesterday night, ok ? I don't know what do to and what it means and ... I'm just confused Seonghwa.”

The merman remembered Yeosang talking about some harbours they docked at, and the nocturnal activities some of the crew participated into. Except Yeosang, they all knew the company of a woman for a night, and Seonghwa felt sick at the thought.

“Because you never kissed someone you didn't fuck after ? Is that it ?”

Hongjoong's eyes widened again, shocked this time. “What ?! Seonghwa- ...”

“Is that it ?!”

“I don't want to fuck ye !”

That felt like the right and wrong thing to say at the moment. Fortunately Seonghwa seemed to understand in what context apply it to. He ignored how he felt his heart hurt in his chest when he voiced his thought :

“If you don't want to think about it, we can just forget about it ...”

“Do ye want to ?”

Hongjoong didn't look like he wanted to. He didn't want to think about it, but it didn't mean he didn't want to remember it happened.

“I don't know ... I never did anything like that either before ...”

“I think we just need to not rush things and maybe stay like we were before ... ?”

Seonghwa also thought it'd be best. It clearly had made things awkward between them, and just when Hongjoong was finally talking to him and treated him like a precious stone ; he didn't want to lose that for something as stupid as a kiss.

_It's not just a kiss ! It was comforting, and loving ! You felt it too !_

Seonghwa shushed down his inner voice and stood up to join Hongjoong in the bed. Not even glancing at the pirate he rolled on his side of the bed, back facing the Captain, hands clenching at the pillow under his head. This was going to be hard. If Seonghwa couldn't leave the quarter tomorrow, things would get worse and not better between him and the man. Just when he thought they had made a step forwards, they took three backwards.

But he didn't forget. The words, the despair in the pirate's voice when Hongjoong was shaking him back to life. The way he threw himself at his lips in a last act of hopelessness, and the heart-breaking scream that had followed.

So why ? Why was the man setting this barrier between them once more ? Seonghwa finally understood that it was actually not them staying put, but them advancing only when the other was, but still when the other was out of reach. Like right now, because a wall had been built up between them, and Seonghwa couldn't reach to Hongjoong to advance anymore. For now.

The fact is, that wall was constantly broke down and built back up right away, making it hard to follow.

Seonghwa tried to think about the good things to come, starting with his new hair color, and ignored the lump in his throat. He heard the tired and almost wet sigh coming from the pirate, feeling how the other laid on his side too, but facing his back, as if trying to reach him despite being the one who had built the wall up.

Seonghwa fell asleep feeling heavy.

Waking up to an empty bed was disappointing but not surprising. He explained to Wooyoung and Yeosang what had happened, and his brother looked ready to tear the Captain's throat out.

“I don't care,” he had said firmly to calm down Wooyoung. “It didn't mean anything anyway so why make a fuss about it ?”

If they had heard the trip outside the door, none reacted, ignorant of Hongjoong freezing and clenching at his heart on top of his shirt, face cold and eyes ready to break. The pirate went straight back from where he came, and laughed without meaning too. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Seonghwa was a merman, of course he'd use Hongjoong to feel better and dispose of him once things were going his way again.

“Ye fine Cap' ? You look like ye ate a lemon,” commented Mingi.

“I'm fuckin' peachy, go back to yer position.”

The dark blue hair turned in utter shocked to his leader. Hongjoong snapping wasn't unfamiliar, but Hongjoong snapping at one of them ? Hurt, Mingi did as ordered and pulled a face for a big part of the day, confusing everyone around him.

Seonghwa felt way better and was ready to go out. He really just had needed a day of adaption back on the Atiny, and now felt safe and home.

When the time came, he shyly stepped out of Hongjoong's room, his clothes back on his body, legs a little weak. Wooyoung was helping him to walk, as the hungry and dry merman hadn't recovered all his strength. He went straight into the sea, and no one said nothing about them staying in almost all the rest of the day. Seonghwa needed to be back to were he was from, and the red hair wasn't going to take that away from him. He even asked if they wanted to spend the night underwater and come back on deck the next morning, but Seonghwa refused. A real bed would be better, and they were too far away from a coast for the creatures to find a comfortable nest to make.

A little before diner, Mingi and Yeosang helped the mermen back on the main deck. Yunho wasn't gone to cook yet, so Yeosang shared his and Seonghwa's idea.

“Seonghwa wants to change his hair color.”

Surprised looks were drawn onto the merman, whom tried to act as detached as possible. Seonghwa was more than glade for the fact none of them looked at him with pity, or sadness when he came out of Hongjoong's quarters. They were precocious to not step in the merman's space, careful to his settings and his reactions to some things, so yes, they still acted a little bit differently than usual. But they didn't hurt his pride or his feelings by doing so. Seonghwa was really thankful for their attention, and so he decided he could at least explain, even if, like Hongjoong had said, he didn't owe anyone anything. Speaking of the man, he tried hard not to look at him when the others' gaze fell on his body after the statement.

“My hair doesn't look like me anymore. They ... they aren't as blond as they used to and I think ... I think I _need_ for them to look different ...”

He was afraid to look up but Wooyoung bumped into him gently and the merman finally crossed eyes with the crew. They all had a very well known feeling in their eyes, and sympathy in their smiles.

“Yeah, I haven't changed mine in a while too, that's a good idea,” said San, brushing the faded green locks with his hand. They had been getting long, on the back as well as on the front, know falling in front of his eyes constantly. Wooyoung laughed.

“I want to change mine too !” added Mingi excited.

“Why not,” shrugged Hongjoong. “Mingi, authorisation to steal yer blue ?”

“As if ye need it,” grumbled the other. It earned him worried glances from the other, as Mingi was not one to talk back to the Captain. Hongjoong furrowed his brows at the sulking artillery man, wondering what had got into him.

“Alright, so, Seonghwa, San, Mingi, Hongjoong, is that it ?”

“Nay ! I want to change too !” said Yunho.

“Ye can't !” refused Mingi.

“Why ?”

“Because this blue looks way too good on ye, it'd be a crime to make it disappear,” whined the tall man.

“Ye're bein' dramatic,” laughed Yunho, catching a fake-fainting Mingi.

“I ain't ! But please, don't change it now,” he pouted.

Yunho turned away quickly and mumbled an _aye_ barely audible.

“So, four bowls, which color ?”

“Neon red !” Mingi.

“Oh how about brown on top, blue on the sides, and grey on your little hair at the back of your neck ?” suggested Wooyoung to San. The pirate only shot him a fond look, dimpled smile and closed eyes and turned to Yeosang.

“What he said.”

“Calypso, of course you wouldn't make it easy,” sighed the witch with a smile. “Cap ?”

“Royal blue. And get the blades, I want to cut a bit too.”

“Oh no,” whined Mingi again before remembering he was showing a cold shoulder at the man and hid behind Yunho to sulk.

“ _Black. And I want to cut too._ ”

Seonghwa wanted to surprise the others - not just Hongjoong, no - and Yeosang and Wooyoung smirked at that.

“You're gonna be so hot boy,” laughed his brother.

“What color did he choose ?” asked Yunho curious.

“Not saying,” Wooyoung stuck his tongue out, and now in human form, ran away from a falsely offended Yunho.

“Need the usual help to settle everything ?” asked Jongho to Yeosang. The witch had a smiled before answering :

“Yes please.”

While those two went to prepare Calypso knows what, Yunho and Mingi took from the stores two big buckets, big enough for one of them to sit inside with legs bent. They filled them with water and positioned them on the deck. A table was also installed and Yeosang and Jongho arrived a few seconds later with five bowls which shined different colours.

“I can trust you to do the others ? I'm taking care of Seonghwa personally if you don't mind,” said the witch with a smirk.

“Well I do mind !” replied Wooyoung.

“Well too bad, suck it up,” and the witch took Seonghwa by the wrist and ignoring the high pitched screams of their friend, ran to the witch's lare. “Did you think of a style when you said you wanted to cut them ?”

“Long on top and short on the sides and behind ... Does it make sens ?”

“I think yes ... Something like an undercut ?”

“Hum ... Yes ?”

Yeosang laughed and let the merman sat. He took another bowl and went to open a cabinet. It blinded Seonghwa immediately, and he needed a few blinks to recover his sight. In the cabinet, dozens of jars with very glowing and high colours flowers. Yeosang took a jar with deep black flower in it, so dark Seonghwa felt like losing himself looking at them.

“I take the staining of the plants, turn it into a sort of paste, in which I add things to solidify and a little of my magic to make it stay as long as wanted.”

Seonghwa watched in awe the witch preparing everything with gloved hand. He took a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, to _protect the shirt -_ a shirt Yeosang had asked him to remove a few seconds prior so really, it was just to make sure hair wouldn't get everywhere on his still wet skin. He seized one of the razor blades and instructed Seonghwa to stay still. The merman did, for twenty minutes approximately.

“Can I see ?”

“No. You'll see the final.”

He pouted, even if Yeosang didn't see it, too focused on the merman. He saw from the corner of his eyes the witch taking a good handful of the dying and hissed when the cold thing touched his skull.

“Oh come on it's not that cold.”

“For how long have you been pink ?”

“Quite a while now ... I really like that color and am only encourage to keep it.”

“Well now Wooyoung and I also are here to encourage you to keep it,” laughed the soon to become dark-haired merman.

“Seonghwa ... We trust each other, right ? Like, if I have something I need to talk about ...”

“You can come to me if you want, of course Yeosangie,” Wooyoung's nickname had become contagious and the witch's brow twitched at it.

“It works both way hyung. If anything bothers you, you can come to me, even if you already have Wooyoung.”

There was a pause, then :

“Ask your question Yeosang.”

Careful to not mess up his work and because his back ached from being bent, Yeosang stood up and popped his spine and shoulders.

“You lied this morning. Saying you didn't care about Hongjoong. You do, don't you ?”

“I can't do anything about what happened-”

“This wasn't the question hyung.”

Another silence.

“Yes,” he breathed out. “Yes I care. But what can I do now ? He made it pretty clear he wasn't as concerned as I was ...”

Yeosang knew it wasn't true. He had felt someone in front of Hongjoong's door when he and Wooyoung had came for Seonghwa, and the witch would bet his life it was their Captain.

“I think it's just miscommunication really-”

“It's not, he made it _very_ clear. I don't want to talk about it Yeosang but I appreciate the thought.”

The witch wasn't satisfied at all but did was he advised Wooyoung and sucked it up, resuming his task. A few minutes later Seonghwa was washed in clean sea water, not enough to turn him back into a merman fortunately, and now the merman was staring at himself in the mirror. Drying his hair, Yeosang had done an amazing work of pushing all the hair from his right on the left side, falling on the side of his face with some locks in front of his eyes. The _undercut,_ like the witch had called it, was exactly what he had pictured, leaving enough hair to be awesome, but it was clearly shorter than the ones on top of his head. Even his brows had been dyed, and Seonghwa had fallen is love with it. He hated the fact he had to change his appearance to feel like himself again, but he needed to hide the mess he was.

He turned to Yeosang eyes wet and took the witch in a very strong hug. Yeosang closed his eyes and let the merman take his time. He didn't want to say it, but his hair were pink since he had joined KQ Fellaz as a child, when he too had needed to see himself differently to move on from a terrible chapter of his life.

When Seonghwa was ready, they linked fingers and came out. On the main deck, Wooyoung was turning San's hair in all directions to have a good look at everything. Yunho was hands deep in Mingi's red fluffy hair, and Jongho had barely finished with Hongjoong, securing two long braids in the now royal blue hair. He had his sides shaved, only leaving a good and long amount of hair from the top of his head to the back of his neck, the long locks slicked back. Hongjoong was even hotter like this and Seonghwa decided he needed to tear his heart out of his chest right now if he wanted a chance to get out this mess unhurt. Especially when he realised the three freshly dyed men were shirtless. Wooyoung wasn't even trying to hide his blush and didn't keep his eyes off looking at San's very muscular upper body, while Yunho seemed more used to the sight of a shirtless Mingi, and more importantly more used to hide the fact he was disturbed.

When the Captain spotted Seonghwa, his mouth opened slacked and his eyes opened wide, as did everyone.

“I knew it ! Hotter ! By Calypso, Yeosang you're a wonder, look at that cut !” Wooyoung came closer, San's hand in his.

“Thank you,” answered the witch humbly.

“You did great Yeo', as usual,” complimented Jongho. Yeosang hid his smile and turned to look at Mingi and San.

“You did amazing too Jongho, especially those two,” he said back showing Hongjoong and San, “they wanted a little more complicated this time.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Hey take a room you two !” Wooyoung cut in with a playful smirk, screaming when Jongho threw at him a towel covered in dye.

“Hey no I like his hair !” defended San.

“Enough ye two,” asked Hongjoong. He had recovered from Seonghwa and was really tempted to take a black lock between his fingers, but given how the merman looked at him, it wasn't a good idea. “You look beautiful Seonghwa. As always.”

The compliment hurt the merman more than it pleased him. He wanted to enjoy it, but it sounded bitter, despite Hongjoong's warm smile.

“Thank you. Blue suits you very well, it gives a good cruel pirate package with your eyebrow.” Oop. He might have sounded a little cold. Hongjoong smirked, as if saying _that's exactly what I was going for_ , and Seonghwa turned away.

Mingi's hair were devoided of any hair ornement, atebbas and dreadlocks gone, and frankly, it looked as good like this. His red was more red than Hongjoong's had been, as the Captain's looked more pink than red when the sun shined brightly. Mingi's red almost looked like a red orange.

Wooyoung was obsessed with San's new color, and kept showering Jongho with compliments about how well it was done. Seonghwa couldn't deny it too much : the youngest had made sure only San's side hair were dyed a faded blue, and when Wooyoung lifted the light brown locks, Seonghwa discovered it was dyed under the brown locks, so as to only see the grey tips from under the brown hair when looking at it from behind.

Seonghwa noticed at that moment the tattoo the mapper had on his back. He knew it was there as some ink showed out of the hem of the shirt most of the time, but he had never been able to have a good look at it, and now his breath caught at the sight of San's back. The pirate had a the constellations of the crab linked to each-others by smaller stars, and the thin black lines to draw the animal's outline. On the background was a map, centered on what Seonghwa recognised as Korea, and looked faded and with the same folds a real map would bare after years of use and exposure to sea water and sun. On his lower back, close to his kidney, two swords - that looked a lot like the weapon used by the mapper - were crossed, tips up and following the roll of the muscles at every move the man made. On his left and right shoulder, a sentence started a little on the arm and made an arc to join the rest of the ink piece. The sentence on his left shoulder said _No one take you down_ , and the one on his right ended with _Don't worry I'll be there_ . That plus the words Seonghwa knew San had on his collarbone, the merman could only be a witness of the pirate's hidden sensibility once more. Yeosang had told him San was born protected under the sign of the Cancer, symbolised by a crab, and quickly learned that all of them had a tattoo of their protected constellation on them. The witch, born under the Gemini, bore two kids holding each-other on his left ribs, Hongjoong had a Scorpion on his lower front, just under the navel, the animal's tail wrapped around it (Seonghwa's brain almost shut down when he learned this, _almost_ ), Yunho had the Aries symbol tattooed discreetly on his wrist, Jongho had also wished for a small Virgo sign and the constellations on his left biceps. Last but not least, Mingi had the head on a lion on his left breastplate, but Seonghwa already knew about his as the ink was visible given the loose pirate's shirt. The now dark-haired was surprised to see Wooyoung seemed already aware of San's tattoo, but he could not stay focused with seeing a full display of Hongjoong's - especially not the scorpion showing from under the pants. He noticed words on the man's ribs but they were covered before he had the chance to read them. He already knew of the hourglass on his chest and the wind rose on his neck, but still found them beautiful every time he saw them.

Wooyoung was already busy braiding the blue side of the dyed locks, swiping the rest of San's hair on the other side of his head. It was tender how Wooyoung was so focused he didn't see how San's eyes never left his face, thousands of unspoken love words in them.

It only hurt Seonghwa deeper, and without realising he hold Yeosang's hand tighter.

Once Wooyoung was satisfied, the sun was half gone, and they finally started to eat. Yeosang had made sure Seonghwa wouldn't be facing Hongjoong, noticing a pained expression flashing in his Captain's eyes. That only made his feeling stronger about the miscommunication between him and Seonghwa, and thought about how to fix this issue.

Diner was quiet, main topic of chat being (almost) everyone's new hair.

When time to sleep came, Seonghwa didn't even think about being in Hongjoong's quarters another night, and was surprised when the Captain proposed to him.

“Why ?” he couldn't stop himself from asking the question.

Hongjoong was taken aback and regretted asking. He should've known, really, it was only his own selfishness even after hearing how the merman felt about him that pushed him to ask ...

“I mean, sorry it came out wrong ... I just - I don't want to bother, and you didn't seem to sleep well when I was here.”

_I spent two nights without nightmares because you were here, for the first time since my mother died_ , wanted to answer the Captain. But he didn't.

“I don't mind Seonghwa, really. And ye don't keep me from a good sleep, I never had those,” the pirate's laugh was bitter and he added quickly after the merman's long silence : “I don't force ye into anythin', I just thought I'd ask.”

He turned his heels, walking away, heart heavy. Seonghwa felt torn appart between his heart and his mind, but Yeosang made the choice for him.

“ _Go for Calypso's sake_!”

Without turning around the dark-haired ran after the pirate, calling his name. They almost bumped into each-other, and Yeosang sighed, _a mess, you are both a real mess_ , and followed the others in their quarters.

“I-I don't mind either,” said the merman, and Hongjoong understood.

They didn't touch each-other once. Didn't speak further. It was awkward and tensed, but at the same time, they both felt their heart relax knowing the other was just at their side.

It was heart-warming to see how the rest of the crew would make sure their relation-ship was alright, caring about them. It was heart-warming to see such a family, after knowing the coldness other pirates could have for one another. Being captive on Low's ship had only strengthened Seonghwa's opinion on Ateez : they were pirates, cruel and deadly, but they were much better than some people made them appear. And he was ready to die for each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For San's, Mingi's, and Hongjoong's hair I basically gave them their Wonderland hairstyle. San's braids come from the promotion pictures of Wonderland, and Hongjoong hairstyle comes from Seoul's Music Festival from last October (when he was wearing the leather jacket and looked like a living sin)


	11. XI / The Brethren Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan of "Pirates of the Caribbean", here we go again ! For the ones who might try and made some research, I'm telling you in advance, my story happens in the 19th Century, so one century after the "Pirates of the Caribbeans" serie (it will have its importance with all the pirates that are appearing in this and the next chapters, as they were all known for selling in the 19th Century, so I try to not make any anachronism).  
> As I said previously, last chapter was the calm before the storm ...

Given how they had been in sea for a good month and a half now, another full week was necessary for Ateez to get to Shipwreck Island, having finally crossed the Pacific. When they did, Wooyoung and Seonghwa were filled with a very insecure feeling mixed with awe. Seeing the Island was something else than hearing about it. They arrived at night, and all around them a heavy fog had risen, but unlike Yeosang's it was not nice. Breathing was heavy and complicated, Wooyoung coughed a few times before getting used to the thick air and Seonghwa's eyes teared up because of the dryness around them. They couldn't go into the water for safety, and frankly, they didn't really want to.

The Island from the outside looked like a field of sharps and rocks like blades, all pointed towards the sky and reunited in a circle. The only way in was through Devil's Throat, and its sharp and narrow opening didn't need an explanation to its name. Seonghwa was sure men died for trying to go through it. He knew it was the first time all of them came to the Island, but it was crazy how much they seemed to know what to do already.

“It's this place,” whispered Yunho. “It takes us as its own, brings us to our kind.”

It definitly didn't help the apprehension and fear. None held hands or stood close to one another ; it was not the time for that, they were here for business and business they shall appear to be here for. Wooyoung couldn't help the gasp escaping his lips when they finally passed Devil's Throat, and Shipwreck Cove stood tall and proud in front of them. The Cove didn't need explanation to its name either. It was made from dozen of wrecked ship, who gave the impression to have crashed in eachother during a storm. Through all the windows and openings possible of the Island, light was visible.

“Some are already here,” stated Yeosang.

“Is there a President of some sort ?” asked Seonghwa.

“Not really, but generally it's the one with the highest bounty on it's head that leads the meeting ...,” answered Jongho.

“And who is that ?”

Hongjoong turned to him with a cocky smirk, but couldn't hide the tension in his eyes.

“Me,” he answered, and Seonghwa swore he heard the voice break a little.

They were all dressed in their usual war attire, in black, hats and gemed masks on, but didn't wear their big weapons. Just pistols for all and swords for Hongjoong, San and Yeosang.

Seonghwa shot a quick glance at the Captain, the same lump in his throat he had since the day they dyed their hair. He had been sleeping other nights in Hongjoong's quarters, but it felt cold. They were falling asleep back against eachother, him waking up in en empty bed, Hongjoong already gone, and during the day they avoided eachother as much as possible.

To say they both felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable would be an understatement. They wanted the other to be close, but thinking the other didn't want them to be, they didn't know how to act towards one another. Needless to say the rest of the crew had noticed, and even the ghosts sometimes stopped in their work to turn their heads in one the man's direction, seeing how they passed next to the other without saying or doing anything. Even the _ghosts_ knew something was wrong. Yeosang was ready to rip the hair of his head. Those two idiots were frustrating and blind, and the witch still had no idea how to make them open their eyes ! Seonghwa looked like a kicked puppy every time he brought it, and Hongjoong always ended up using his Captain voice and order him away. No really, Yeosang's patience was running short ...

But right now they had other issues. All the other ships were already at deck around the Island, and they noticed two empty locations, one obviously for them, and the other, well ...

“Yunho, go get Low.”

Seonghwa's head snapped up. Hongjoong didn't even spare him a glance before ordering the ghosts around. The merman turned to the witch, whom looked confused.

“What does he mean _Low_ ?”

“We made him prisoner, we can't kill him when the Brethren Court had been asked to be reformed and we need his piece of eight.”

Yeosang furrowed his brows when seeing the merman turning white. Realisation hit him hard and his jaw dropped.

“I-I thought _he_ told you. We all thought _he_ did, that's why we said nothing ...” needless to precise he was talking about Hongjoong. Jongho stopped in his tracks as well and the others observed from afar. Wooyoung was eyes widened and expression guilty on his face.

“He didn't ...” whispered Seonghwa, heart shattering a little more and betrayal in his eyes. He stayed silent during the rest of the docking, staying as far as possible from the English pirate. Fortunalty, he seemed unconscious, probably because of the heat, hunger and tireness, but Seonghwa took notice in the fact he seemed in a bad state, worst than when he last saw him. It's true he hadn't been in the best state himself, but he didn't remember the weird angle of his leg, as well as the numerous cuts on his face and how pathetic he and his clothes looked. He couldn't help it and leaned closer to San.

“What happened to him ? I don't remember he was in such a state ...”

San looked hesitant and fidgetted nervously. Seonghwa furrowed his brows and gave him a _angry mom_ look and the pirate spilled everything :

“It's Hongjoong. He didn't let us know at first but everytime he went down in the cells he always came back shakened and bloody. We ain't stupid, we understood what he was doin' and we tried to make him stop ... he refused to listen.”

“I thought he never tortured ...” Seonghwa didn't know how to react or what to stay.

“Oh he ne'er ! Well ... until Low, he ne'er had tortured anyone ... I guess what he did to ye was enough to trigger our Captain .. I just hope he won't lose himself too much ...”

He kept silent and the ship was finally docked. All the ghosts were alined on different ranks on the main deck, and when Ateez moved, sixteen ghosts followed. Wooyoung thought it might be a little too much.

To reach Shipwreck City, where the other pirates would be waiting, they had to walk through endless paths of planks and road made from damaged stairs and crow nests. The paths was leading them higher and higher, much to the mermen's misfortune. Trying hard not to look down, Wooyoung let San take his hand and lead him, reaching for Seonghwa to help his brother as well. The path made them enter in a oval room ; the ceiling and walls looked like the backwards of a ship's hull, but the planks were twisted and not installed like a ship's hull, more like crossing one another, leaving big holes between them. Seonghwa shot a worried look at the moonlight, silently praying for her protection. They coudln't see the other pirates yet, but the chaos and noises was enough to stress them beyond reason. Hongjoong drew his sword out and walked slowly, heels slamming loudly to bring attention. He stabbed the sword in the human size glob that already held seven other swords, causing a loud silence to echo.

Seonghwa took a deep breath and turned his gaze cold and threatening, hands dropping Wooyoung's as the rest of Ateez walked to join Hongjoong in front of the Brethren Court. All the other pirates' voice lowered until no one was speaking, eyes darting on Ateez. Even masked and with hat, the other pirates seemed to know which member of the crew were new, as they stared at Seonghwa and Wooyoung longer than at the others. The ghosts spreaded around them in two lines of eight, two for each-member. It might be Ateez' first time in the Brethren Court, but they sure knew how to make an entry and held their audience. Hongjoong didn't look as impressed as he had when outside of the room, and Seonghwa saw the shift in the pirate's attention, now standing behind his Captain.

“Captain Kim, we thought ye'd never make it !”

“I had somethin' important to take care of,” answered the blue hair, taking his mask off one ear and letting it hang on the other.

“Talkin' about important thin', rumors says ye 'a'e a mermaid on board.”

Hongjoong pulled the chair at the edge of the table, imposing himself as the President of the Court, far enough so he could raise his legs and cross ankles, heels resting on the table. He took a quick look around him, seeing how the seven other Pirate Lords looked at him from their side of the very long and large table, one place empty - Low's. In front of them was another entry of some sort, built with the balcony of an old ship, and on the right, a guitar rested on a fancy chair. The Pirate Lords were all sitting, their first mate standing on their right, second lieutenant on their left. He was satisfied to see Yeosang and Yunho had also took place on his side without him needing to do anything. It felt impressive to finally be here, after hearing all of his mother's history. His mother herself had never went to the Brehtren Court, as it was a rare thing for the nine Pirate Lords to be called all together. Last time was when the Fourth Court had released Calypso, and the second Pirate King is the history of the Brehtren Court had been elected.

Hongjoong smirked, looking at the french pirate who had spoken. Among the Pirate Lords, they all came from different places and represented different areas. _France_ , with Jean Lafitte, _Spain Treasure Fleet_ with Gasparilla, _Pirate Confederation of China_ with Cheng I, _Barbary Corsairs_ with Abdulla Al-Hadj, _New Orelans Pirates_ with Renato Beluche, _America_ with Bill Johnston and _India_ with Tuanku Abbas. _Korea_ was of course represented by Hongjoong, and _The United Kingdom_ by Edward ''Ned'' Low.

Hongjoong finally answered the French.

“Do ye see a mermaid here ?”

Lafitte narrowed his eyes.

“Ye left it on board.”

Hongjoong's smile dropped, and so did his legs off the table. He slammed a hand, earning jumps from some pirates, and said :

“They are no objects. Those creatures worth more than any of ye dirty scabby sea boss and I reunited ! So they shall not be identified as _it._ ”

Seonghwa and Wooyoung exchanged a proud and satisfied glance.

“Ye seem very protective of creatures ye don't 'a'e on board !” the french accent was also very present when Beluche spoke.

Hongjoong's smirk came back but he ignored the comment.

“How about we start the Fifth Brethren Court instead of speculating on me and me crew ?”

A ghost advanced, bowl in hands, and waited for Hongoong's order.

“Ye can prove yer Lordship and right to be heard, present now yer pieces of eights, fellow Captains,” the others eyed the ghost walking around them with a mean eye, every pirates stepping away and letting a line in the puppet's trail. They didn't seem pleased to be handled by a the youngest Lord here and his cursed crew. The bowl arrived at Hongjoong and he barely glanced at it before taking one of his rings off, a simple silver ring with one dark stone in the middle, and dropped it in the bowl.

“The original pieces of eights were lost at sea, so now, the Pirate Lords ha'e to gi'e somethin' very valuable to them until the Court is dismissed,” whispered Jongho at the mermen.

“We're missin' a Pirate Lord,” noticed Cheng I.

“Do we now ?” Hongjoong was the master of this game. Revealing Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's presence on his ship, having stripped Low down from everything that made him a Captain and opposing to an entire Court without dying or having any of his mates hurt would be his challenge of the day. But Hongjoong loved challenges, and this was no exception. He needed to act like their masters, their superior directly at the beginning, to assert his dominance and power, and with hope, reduce and contain the chaos to come.

Another ghost approached, holding a barely conscious Edward Low. San took the man's sword and stabbed it in the earth globe himself, also taking the pocket knife the other had kept and threw it in the bowl with the other pieces.

Chaos errupted to second Low was harshly dropped on his seat, on the right side of Hongjoong.

“What be the meanin' of this Kim ?!”

“What did ye do ?!”

“This be unforgivable !”

And many more followed. Discerning whom was saying what was more than complicated - if not impossible - but only got worst when everyone started talking their own language. Hongjoong let out a insult in Korean and taking his dagger out of his boot, slammed it on the table hard enough for half of the blade to sink in.

“Enough !”

The Pirate Lords had risen up, their crew ready to take their weapons out and fight if given the order.

“Gentlemen,” started the Korean with a sigh, “we're pirates aye ? So let's not act like barbarians ...”

“Says the man who took down one of 'is own !”

Hongjoong's eyes turned dark and the others sat back down slowly, one after the other.

“Now, shall I be able to explain or any of ye wants to say somethin' dreadful and perfectly useless once more ?” answered only with silence, Hongjoong kept a hand on his dagger but sunk back on his seat to hit the back of his chair. “Great. A few days ago, one of me mate lost himself at sea after an attack.”

Seonghwa wanted to laugh, that's how he was going to put it ? The merman closed his eyes to hold back a dead laugh.

“The attack was a single ship, pirate, but without a pavillon and even more interestin', they too seemed to ha'e heard funny rumors. Their accent felt hispanic somehow, ye don't happen to know anythin' about a ship attackin' use face on without even thinkin' about consequences Gasparilla ?”

The Spanish Captain gulped but denied. All the others also seemed to be at fault, as if they too had been thinking about sending one of their ship to attack the Atiny. Hongjoong narrowed his eyes, clearly seeing through the man's game and added :

“Doesn't matter now anyway, they all dead and keepin' company to Davy Jones' locker,” the second his last word whipped the air, one of Gasparilla's pirate took his gun out. Not minding the gesture, Hongjoong only retrieved his dagger from the table at the same time a gunshot was heard, and the sailor dropped dead on the floor. “Thank ye Yunho.”

Gasparilla was fists tight and eyes dark but didn't react back and even held his men with a hand in the air.

“We had nothin' to do with it,” assured the Captain.

Hongjoong didn't smile when he spit : “Ye better not. After ha'in' to retrieve one of me man, bloody and tortured, from Low's ship, I don't feel like bein' very patient anymore.” His facial expressions were on point, and Seonghwa tried hard not to stare. If he didn't already know it he'd suspect Hongjoong was born in the job.

“Low attacked one of yer own ?” Johnston had the decency to look shocked.

“Aye, he did. Didn't know he was one of me own though, but tried to kill us nonetheless when the Atiny sailed at his side. Ye see, the man he had wrongfully took for _his_ and treated like garbage _is_ a wonderful creature.”

The subtext was strong, but the others didn't understand it ; or at least, didn't want to.

“What are ye sayin' Kim ?”

“I'm sayin' I ha'e not one but two, and not mermaids but mermen on board,” the Korean smirked wider than ever, eyes lightening in a mad way, and his leadership was so strong both Seonghwa and Wooyoung didn't need to be asked to when they raised their heads enough so their eyes were visible, and flashed them white, to prove their Captain's statement. Gasps followed, shock, fear, one scream and the Spanish and American started to pray.

“Ye are insane Kim Hongjoong !”

“And ye are forgettin' yerself Al-Hadj.”

“Ye 'been welcoming the devil in our sacred Island !” snapped the Spanish.

“Oh please, we might not eat them but we kill as much of our own kind as they do.”

“Calm down, everyone calm down !” surprisingly, Johnston was the one to break the incoming fight this time. “This won't lead us anywhere, if we want answers-”

“Ye won't ha'e any. Why the mermen are welcome on me ship and crew ain't any of ye cockroaches damn business.”

More chaos erupted. Hongjoong was not being cooperative at all, and knowing those leeches he wasn't about to be just to please them. Once again, the Koreans were surprised when the yelling was not all directed at Hongjoong, but that some of the Pirate Lords were slowly starting to take his side. The most ''human'' ones if one could say, the ones treating their crew like more than just men at their service.

“Ye took down one of yer own !” Gasparilla was sounding like a broken record, if those had been invented at the time.

“Low was in the wrong attackin' Ateez !” defended Lafitte.

“'ow could 'e know a bloody merman was one of the crew !” spat back Beluche.

“That was 'is price to pay to be cruel and 'eartless as 'e was ! Mermen and mermaids kill us aye, but e'en Black-beard was kind to the creature 'e used to reach the Fountain of Youth !” argued Johnston.

“We be pirates ! Pirates don't play nice, and if one of ye think so, 'e doesn't deserve 'is place at this table !” the insult wasn't left unanswered, and Al-Hadj didn't think about the consequences as one of the american pirates threw himself on one of the indian. That's how the crew decided to imitate their Captain and fight each others, but with their fists.

“Diplomacy,” sighed Yeosang.

“We're pirates, there is no such thin' as diplomacy sweety,” answered Johnston. Yeosang flashed him his witchy completely-dark-eyes look at the nickname, and even the rest of the crew turned to glance at the American. He understood he shouldn't press further discussion with them and stood up to shoot in the air. The men stopped, and Johnston switched in Captain mode, eyes never leaving the responsible for this mess, one of his own. “Get off the table ye sa'age squid.”

All the pirates got down and back behind their Captains, and the Pirate Lords looked with raised brows, cocky smirked and waiting for the American's next words.

“We actin' worst that the politics we run away from. We were called 'ere for a reason, and it's time we 'onor that reason,” he turned to Hongjoong. “What Captain Kim does on 'is ship and who 'e welcomes in 'is crew ain't our business. Mermen ? I'll be damned and I ne'er wanna 'a'e anythin' to do with ye Captain, as yer crew seems more cursed each day. First ye welcome a witch,” his sight ran on the rest of Ateez before stopping on Yeosang, remembering how entirely black his eyes had turned, “and now merfolks. One could think ye 'a'e a death wish.”

Hongjoong let out a joyless laugh, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Kill me and throw me on land but Johnston is right. Low was in the wrong 'urtin' one of Kim's men and 'e paid the price of 'is own greed for blood and violence,” supported Lafitte. “I can't care less about what 'appens on that cursed ship, as long as ye stay away from me.”

Hongjoong laughed this time, a loud and threatening laugh.

“As if I'd let any of me men around ye suckers. On the other hand, I'm glad we can come to an arrangement,” he left his feet to let them on the table once more, playing with his dagger, point engraving forms on his arm rest.

“I'm not finished,” added the French. Hongjoong's dagger stopped for a second, before it was back to mistreating the wood of the chair. The Captain raised a brow and glanced at Lafitte. “I don't care what 'appens or yer ship, but 'ow can we be sure ye won't use those creatures- mermen,” he corrected upon seeing the crew's dark eyes and the white flashs of Seonghwa and Wooyoung, “to attack yer own kind ?”

“Ye don't. But we're pirates, like ye lot like to say, aye ? Attackin' other pirates, stealin' their booty, sinkin' their ship, it's somethin' we all do when we cross paths. I can see ye fear I'll start goin' offensive and not just defensive with the mermen on board, but I can assure ye I don't ha'e any interest in any of ye and yer crews. My journey is somewhere else ...”

“Can we trust ye ?”

“How much do ye trust a pirate Lafitte ?”

“I don't.”

“Then ye ha'e yer answer ...” Hongjoong grinned like a cat, eyes lit with amusement and expectations of what would come. Johnston sat down, and even if none of the Pirate Lords had the assurance Hongjoong wouldn't use Seonghwa and Wooyoung to attack them and try to rule over the Seven Seas, they relaxed slightly.

“Kill ...”

They all turned towards Low, whom seemed to finally be awake. The Pirate Lords exchanged curious looks upon hearing the man's word, and Lafitte asked :

“What did ye say ?”

“Kill ...”

Another exchanged of glances, and Hongjoong was keeping a careful eye on the British, hand steady around his dagger.

“Kill ?”

“Yes ...”

“Who ?”

“Me ...”

That certainly raised brows.

“Ye don't 'a'e a successor Low, ye can't die on us like that,” reminded Johnston.

“Kill me,” repeated the British. “Can't go back ...”

“Where ?”

“I believe he's talkin' about comin' back on the Atiny. Don't worry Low, ye won't. I actually ha'e a demand to make.”

The Lords eyed Hongjoong weirdly, while Low finally lifted his head to see his surroundings. What was once a cruel, heartless, filled with lust for blood Pirate Captain was now a mop. A useless and broken mop. Seonghwa shivered when Low crossed eyes with him, but the merman was unable to find in those eyes the ones of the man who had tortured and abused him. Whatever Hongjoong had done to him, he had broken his mind and soul beyond repair.

“What would that be ?” asked Beluche.

Hongjoong knew his position was fragile, only hanging by a very thin wire he had already damaged by presenting Seonghwa and Wooyoung, and even more when he had managed to obtain their acceptance as his crew, he still needed to take care of Low.

“I ask for the Brethren Court to let me deal with Low and punish him as I shall, gi'en how he treated me man, and leave to ye the care to find a successor.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes when the Captains started to all talk at the same time _again_. He took one of his guns and shot in the air, effectively breaking the silence but also bringing attention on himself. Even Hongjoong shot him a look that meant _what the hell are you doing_ , and probably _don't bring attention on yourself NOW_ , but the merman ignored them both and stepped up, still hiding behind his hat and mask ; his voice was strong and unbothered by the later object when he spoke :

“Stop acting like spoiled children. This Court is suppose to bring solution, and here you are, fighting eachother like kids as the simple words of one of your own ! You won't deal with anything this way. So shut the fuck up and listen for Calypso's sake !”

He had slammed his gun on the table and even Hongjoong had slightly jumped. Cheng I, until now silent, exploded in laughter. He was the only one - with Low - since the beginning that had been quiet and observant, only interfering once or twice, but never in an irrelevant way.

“I fail to see what makes ye laugh so hard Cheng, that merman just ordered us around,” said Gasparilla.

“Forget two seconds about how I can eat you when underwater and focus more about how I could kill you on land right now with a knife if you don't shut the hell up and start acting worthy of your title, Pirate Lord,” the last two words were spat with disdain and made the Spanish gasp. “Forget that I'm a merman and see me as my Captain's crew.”

Hongjoong had such a proud smile it was ridiculous, and he made absolutely no effort whatsoever to hide it. Shrugging when the other pirates glared at him strongly, he even chuckled a little, followed by the rest of Ateez. The ghosts only raised their chin higher, as if the sudden outburst of one of their masters gave them more strength.

“Ye heard the man, let's deal with this like gentlemen. Ye already saw the paper, the mermen are me crew and Low attacked one of them. We all now the Code, punishment is expected, and me crew are out for blood. His, yers, they won't really care,” shrugged the blue haired once more. “Low deserves death, and if ye refuse it to us, we shall take it on our own.”

“I call for a vote !” Johnston stood up once more and Latiffe rolled his eyes. _Americans ..._

“Need I remind ye there be eight of us gi'en 'ow Low can't be counted in this matter ?” spitted the French.

“Who said it'd be fifty-fifty ?”

And so they voted. The vote was : letting Low's fate at the end of Ateez and their Captain Kim Hongjoong, giving the Brethren Court the reponsibility to name a successor for his piece of eight.

And of course, because French have good hunches, it ended on a tie.

“So what now ?” sighed Beluche.

“If we can't find an accord, we need a superior,” started Abbas.

“A superior ?” whispered Wooyoung.

“They're not thinkin'-” San's eyes widened.

“Kim pointed it out earlier, in the Code if the Brethren Court can't find a way to fall on an accord, a Pirate King must be elected to decide !” quoted the Indian.

“Impossible ! The last Pirate King elected was durin' the First Court, their hadn't been one since !” jolted up Al-Hadj.

“Wrong ! The Fourth Brethren Court 'ad to elect one when they decided to release Calypso from her human ties !” replied Cheng I.

“What 'appened then was a once life thing ! It won't 'appen again !” counter-attacked Beluche. Seonghwa still had a hand on the table and was watching with attention the Pirate Lords interact. How could anything be done was beyond his understanding given how much of a mess it was, but hey, they were pirates after all, he shouldn't have expect more from them.

“Well I call for a vote !”

His eyes widened, just like everyone in the room when a vote to elect the Pirate King was declared. This was no small choice. The Pirate King, not only could be the one choosing or not to go to war, but he would also control the Seven Seas and all the pirates that sailed them for as long as he lived. No Pirate King ever survived long enough to truly assert a dominance on his kind, but the short amount of time they were King was enough to bring respect and fear to their name, even more than when they were just Pirate Lord.

All the Captains shivered, but excitement was brought down as fast as it had been brought up when Yeosang stepped in.

“The two Pirate Kings that had been previously elected were in a situation far more pressing and important than ours. Is disturbing the Keeper of the Code really necessary for such a trivial matter ?”

“Stay at yer place, _witch,_ ” spitted Beluche. The man was no stranger to voodoo, and even if it wasn't Yeosang's witchcraft, he didn't trust any creature that used the dark arts.

“He's at his place, scumbag, wait until I teach ye yers,” snapped back Jongho.

“We won't need to bother the keeper of the Code, we can be adults and deal with it as such, aye ?” Hongjoong stood up in front of Jongho to calm him down, and parted him arms in a friendly manner.

“There won't be a third Pirate King !” assure Lafitte.

“Why wouldn't there be ?” asked Wooyoung to San in a whisper.

“Every Captain votes for themselves, who wouldn't ? So of course ye can't draw a decision out of this ...”

Wooyoung nervously bit down on his lower lips, pressing his sides to San's in order to grab his hand and hold it without anyone noticing.

“Fine,” gave up the french throwing his arms in the air. “Let's vote ! Jean Lafitte !”

“Bill Johnston.”

“Cheng I.”

“Tuanku Abbas.”

“Renato Beluche.”

“Gasparilla.”

“Abdulla Al-Hadj.”

“Kim Hongjoong.”

“Kim Hongjoong.”

Everyone turned to the weak voice, shock painted on their faces. Low was looking directly at the Korean, fear written in his eyes, but resolution too, as he had just digged his own grave.

“No !” the French was horrified.

“What ?! Why would 'e do that ?!” the American confused.

“Ye can't vote for 'im ! 'e'll kill ye !” the Indian too.

“'is voice won't be taken in consideration, 'e's clearly under the spell of that witch !” and the Spanish in denial.

“I had nothing to do with this ! I swear on Davy Jones' locker that man is under no spell !”

But it had been done. Two voices out of nine for Hongjoong made him the new Pirate King. The power he felt running through his veins was like something never seen before. Like if just the thought of a new Pirate King had awakened the strength and spirit of his two predecessors, and they were now cleaning his mind and guiding his heart to do what he felt right.

He wondered if they had felt that too. He wondered if they had been an origin point to that power held in the title of King.

While protests were still being thrown at everyone's faces, Hongjoong's ears buzzed for a whole minute before he was able to remember where he was and what he had to do. He suddenly noticed the silence, and when the white veil he didn't felt dropping on his eyes was lifted, everyone was looking at him in shock and surprise. He blinked a few times, confused, and took note of the fact he was holding Seonghwa's hand. That wasn't what had shocked the pirates though.

“Hongjoong, did you hear yourself ?” asked the merman as his side, eyes wide.

Hongjoong turned to look at him with even more confusion and tension, only relaxing when he didn't see fear in the ice blue eyes.

“I don't- What did I say ?”

“You called for the death of all the ones who had opposed you ... You said Low would die but he wouldn't be the only one ...” taking a better look, Seonghwa _was_ actually scared. And Hongjoong's heart tightened when understanding it was not of him, but for him once more. His stomach dropped remembering where he and Seonghwa stood now. He didn't deserve the man's worry, wasn't even sure the dark-hair was really worried, and so he gently took his hand of Seonghwa's and sat back on his chair.

The Pirate Lords held their breath, hands close to their weapons and even their crew were tensed. Hongjoong cleared his throat.

“I apologise, it was no intention of mine to let out such threat. My mind was ... elsewhere for a moment,” he wiggled on the chair, trying to look for a comfortable position, on elbow on his armrest. “We were sayin' ?” he playfully threw, chasing the attention away from himself.

“Ye can't be elected Pirate King !” jumped Gasparilla, cheered by his crew and the Indian Captain.

“'e was elected by two voices against one for each of us ! We respect the Code, Kim is our King !” fought back Lafitte despite his early protest.

“We can't count Low's voice !” retort Abbas.

“Why not ?!”

“We don't know what Kim did to 'im back on 'is cursed ship ! What if 'e 'ad all of this planned since the beginning and manipulated Low to make 'im vote for 'im when the moment would come ?!”

“How was he suppose to know a King would need to be elected ?!” protested Yeosang loudly. “And stop looking at me like that you Christian fanatic ! I'm not responsible for Low's sudden death wish ! He brought it upon himself !”

“If I may ad,” said Johnston, “I don't plan on meetin' the Keeper of the Code to end up dead, I support Kim as our new King as well.”

That made three out of eight, he could make something work.

“Cheng I ! Ye claimed at every Navy ship that ye would destroy all their fleets once ye be elected Pirate King !” tried Abbas, supported by Beluche. But the Chinese didn't take the bait and stood by his (not so) neutral position.

“And I 'a'e yet to see this day come, but today is not this one,” Cheng I shook his head from right to left to show his disapproval.

“Are we really gonna do that ?” asked Gasperilla. “Are we really gonna fight ?”

“If ye don't submit to the Pirate Code, than yes, we shall fight,” Hongjoong sticked his dagger in the table. “And as we don't want to bother our dear Captain Teague, we shall deal with it my own way, savvy ? The words have been spoken, I am King. And ... after more considerate thinking ... Those who opposed me shall share Low's fate,” he gesture towards the English Captain. “So ? Change of hearts yet ?”

Beluche, Gasparilla and Abbas exchanged glances, while Kim observed all the Pirate Lords, and in a second they new they'd need their sword back. But the ghosts and Ateez were blocking the way towards the globe, so Gasparilla decided to throw the wheel of luck and taking his gun out, aimed and shoot. But he wasn't aiming at Hongjoong. He had aimed at Seonghwa. And an inhuman scream echoed through Shipwreck Cove.


	12. XII / Pirate King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Atinys ! I went to a party last night so if you still see faults or if sentences don't make sens, it's because I didn't see they needed correction so sorry for my tiredness in advance !  
> Lots of you have been reacting to my cliffhangers x) I might have said it before I don't remember but I am very fond of those, so you might get use to it as I still have a few already written and ready for you !  
> KCON was last friday and damn did I not expect this AT ALL but they all looked absolutly amazing and l wish for those injured (Jongho and Seonghwa) to heal well !
> 
> WARNING violence, fights, blood, and all other things that can happen during a fight
> 
> Vocabulary :  
> Blow a man down : a command which means to kill somebody  
> Feed the fish : meaning an individual or groups of individuals will soon die  
> Bilged on her anchor : a ship holed or pierced by its own anchor  
> Fire in the hole : a warning issued before a cannon is fired  
> Ahoy : an interjection used to hail a ship or a person, or to attract attention

The scream came from Wooyoung.

San had seen how Gasparilla had aimed, and threw himself on Seonghwa, taking the bullet by doing so. A merman ain't no banshee, but all still had to cover their ears when the lilac-haired let out the highest and most painful scream of his life, not only by horror but also by rage and madness.

Seonghwa hit the ground in a big thump, fortunately head protected by his hat, but immediately knew what had happened. Receiving San's whole lump body on his made him panic, and he was quick to seek protection for the both of them under the table while he made sure San was alive.

He was.

He growled when Seonghwa moved him around and one of the pirate's hand shot directly on his shoulder, where just under the collarbone, blood was starting to drip.

“Oh Calypso, San how are you feeling ?”

“Like I was shot,” joked the pirate, only to hiss and let out a yelp when the merman pressed strongly on the wound.

“It's not funny you reckless idiot !”

“It's better me than ye.”

“Not it's not, now shut up and let me help !”

“You can't help, let me,” Yeosang had managed to join them under the table and carefully took Seonghwa's place. The fact that their were in their fighting clothes would be a big help for Yeosang, as only a little bit of skin was showed, and he didn't need to take San's clothes off to heal him. “The bullet went through, it won't need an operation.”

“But ?” winced the mapper.

“But I can only stop the blood for now, it'll need stitches when we get back !”

“I can handle it,” assured San.

“You'll need to be more careful when you go back to the fight !”

Above the table, Seonghwa had almost been shot once more when showing his head next to the French pirate. Upon seeing the merman, the Captain sighed in relief but still turned a little white as he had almost shot down the dark-haired. Men were already down, and Hongjoong had gotten his sword back, as well as Lafitte, Jonhston, Cheng I and Al-Hadj, allies of the new Pirate King. Seonghwa took his rope-dart out and didn't hesitate to jump on the table, eyes turning white.

He was quickly joined by Wooyoung, eyes also white.

“ _How's San ?_ ” he asked his brother.

“ _He's fine, Yeosang said he'll need stitches and stay quiet for a while_.”

“ _He can handle it_ ,” assured Seonghwa with a warm smile.

And the brothers entered the fight. Being the only ones standing out in the open on the centered table might not sound like the best idea, but their weapons required space. And they wouldn't be able to move them as pleased if they were down with the rest of the pirates mess. Gasparilla had already ran away, leaving a few men behind to defend him, and Beluche was trying to do the same.

This fight wouldn't end here, that for sure, but if they could take as much men down as possible before starting a naval battle it would be for the best.

Swinging their chains and rope, the mermen took down a big part of the Spanish Captain's crew. Just like San, Seonghwa had learned to dance with his weapon, not hesitating to roll on the table, fall on his knees to complete complicated movements that would assure him the death of his opponents.

Wooyoung kind of did the same, throwing both his chains at the neck of an Indian Pirate, before running and sliding on the entire table surface until he fell back on his feet, on the opposed side of where Ateez was fighting, but having taken down dozen of men by pulling the pirate he had between his chains. He made a quick work of taking them back by cutting the sailor's head, and didn't waste time to swing his weapons around, already surrounded by new opponents.

San and Yeosang had watched the merman operate with wide eyes and mouth, but came quickly back to the moment when Yeosang was almost stabbed. That made the witch's eyes turned black, and slammed both his hands on the table. Rivers of black ink ran down from his sleeves on the table and like snakes in a swamp, slythering towards their pray to jump around their neck and suffocate them. San being the closest to the witch and being already hurt, was charged of protecting Yeosang while he worked his spells for them.

On his left he saw a chair being thrown on a group of Spanish pirates. Jongho. San let out a chuckle and checked out on the others.

Mingi and Yunho were secured behind barrels and shooting down from afar, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were killing machines, and the Captains allies of Hongjoong were fighting Beluche and Abbas with the Korean.

“Cap, Gasparilla flew away !”

Hongjoong kicked Beluche away and quickly scanned the room, cursing when he realised San was right.

“He won't go far, the ghosts are already on the move,” assured Yeosang. They all quickly worried to know the witch on two battlefields so far away from eachother but also knew better than to try and hold him back ; best idea if you wanted to die, worst if you didn't want the whole Cove to break down on them.

Beluche and Abbas had managed to disappear too, and Hongjoong roared his strong King voice :

“All to the ships ! I want every vessels armed to be ready to fire on them at sight !”

“Yes Captain !” the chorus that answered boosted Ateez's confidence, and after a nod with Hongjoong, they all scattered to the different exits. Seonghwa and Wooyoung quickly freed their way to join the rest of the crew and in less than a second they where all ready to head back to the Atiny. Thanks to the Sword of Triton, the ship was already sailing towards them, unanchored and ghosts moving back and forth at Yeosang's mind orders.

The Spanish Ship had started to go through Devil's Throat, and Hongjoong had to stop the French from shooting on him now and risking to blow down the entire passage.

“Jump !” asked the blue hair, acting as he ordered and jumping to lend on the quarter deck by rolling on himself. The Atiny wasn't very far under them, but it was still an impressive jump and definitly not one people afraid of heights would take. Like the mermen - especially Seonghwa.

Wooyoung ans Seonghwa stopped abruptly, not minding the little pile of person bumping in each-other they created behind them, and started at their Captain with wide eyes.

“Excuse _you_ ?!” screamed the lilac hair.

“Jump !” repeated San, also on the deck. He had to roll on his other shoulder to not hurt himself and had almost hit the railing in the process.

The mermen finally realised they blocked the road and moved to let all the other crew to their ship. The French were quick to lift the anchor and chase after the Spanish, while the American blocked the Indian at port.

“Are you insane ?! I'm not jumping !” denied Seonghwa.

“Ye jump from the deck every day !” protested San.

“To the water ! Not the fucking ship on which I can break every bone of my body !”

A movement on their left changed Seonghwa's opinion, as he saw the Indian with Low on board. Hongjoong noticed it too and cursed. They left the British out of their sight and now he would escape ? Seonghwa would not let that happen. He grabbed Wooyoung by the wrists and ignoring the rest of Ateez, ran further down the stairs to be as far away from the Atiny as possible, and then they jumped ...

... and landed in the water. Yeosang seemed to have seen them because the moment their body hit the water, their clothes disappeared before their tail and fins would rip them appart. Wooyoung was blindly following Seonghwa but he knew what was their objective : take Low and the Indian fleet down.

Grabbing the gem hanging at his neck, the one Yeosang offered him, Wooyoung focused on the witch's mind. It was only recent, but the pink-haired had cursed the necklace to connect both their minds if they happened to be split up, so they could at least find eachother easily.

_Wooyoung ?_

It seemed to have work.

_Seonghwa and I will take Low down and slow down the Indians as much as possible, focus on the Spanish and New Orleans' Pirate !_

_What ?! What about you ?_

_Will join after we took care of this. Seonghwa won't live if he let the man who hurt him go away._

_I understand but please be careful, if we go after the others we won't be able to protect you._

_The Americans and Chinese are with us ! Take Al-Hadj's crew and go !_

Yeosang quickly circulated the information to the others. It didn't satisfy them but the mermen were already gone and they had no other choice.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung heard bullets guns being loaded and had to dodge bullets as the others were trying to take them down.

“ _So that's how it is ? They don't even care anymore about killing us and wakening Hongjoong's wrath_?” asked rhetorically Wooyoung.

“ _Believe me, it's already been awakened_ ,” deadpanned Seonghwa before the two jumped out of the water above the dock leading to the Indians' ship, and grabbed two sailors they quickly knocked down on the underwater ships' wreck and let them sink and drown before turning back and taking down the remaining crew not on board of Abbas. The Captain quickly noticed the creatures and their doing, and tried to shot them down. Seonghwa's ears rang when a bullet came very close to his head, and Wooyoung hissed and fell back in the water like a bag of powder when the Indian managed to touch him. Seeing blood coming from his brother, Seonghwa quickly grabbed him and swam away to check on the lilac-haired.

“ _Where are you hurt_?” he asked, scanning his body up and down before stopping on his ribs. The bullet had thankfully didn't penetrate the skin but and had only grazed the merman, still causing a long and almost dip cut between two ribs. The sea water was already cleaning the wound, and Seonghwa made a quick work of ripping a sailor's shirt to pressed it around Wooyoung's torso.

“ _Will you be alright ?_ ”

“ _Of course, let's go and take the bastard down,_ ” growled back the merman in respond.

They smirked and went back to their task. Carefully staying under the ship and as deep as possible so they wouldn't be aimed at by the shooters, they grabbed the hull when the Indian started to lift the anchor back up. Seonghwa looked around him a moment, trying to find something that would help them before remembering he could when underwater. Even if he and Wooyoung weren't ten mermaids, they could sink that ship down !

“ _What's the plan_?” asked his brother.

“ _I hesitate ... I want Low dead but I want this ship sunk as well. But I don't know if we should sink it and then I get my way with the bloody pirate, or if I grab him from the deck and then sink the ship ..._ ”

“ _Let's sink the ship first, they will all be so focused on saving their skins Abbas will give up on Low_ ,” Wooyoung had a cold smile and a raised brow, and San had been wrong thinking Seonghwa had never seen what the lilac-haired was capable off. Little did the pirate know, Seonghwa was the one who taught Wooyoung how to let free his agressive and wild side. They were deadly and dangerous, and they would show them.

They'd show them all not to mess with their kind and think they could get away with it.

He'd need a word with Hongjoong though, forgetting about his own abilities was not something he liked to experience but brushed it off for now, focusing instead on feeling the water around him, and the plants deep inside. His shoulder-blades' fins answered to his demand and soon he felt the familiar sensation of long and sharp seaweed whip wrapping around his arms and floating around him, waiting for his commands. A quick look at Wooyoung informed him his brother was also ready, and after a nod, they both attacked.

Seonghwa - as he wasn't hurt - decided to try his luck and made a sudden jump above the deck, praying to Calypso they would be too stunned to notice him and act. They were. He managed not only to grab two shooters, but also to rip one of the sails with his whip, slowing the ship down immediately. The wind were in their favours but the big hole in the main sail would be a problem.

“Blow the man down !” he heard just before sinking back in the water, not minding the fighting sailor in his grip. The strength his put in his fight was useless anyway against a merfolk's.

Seonghwa smirked when he heard choked screams from the deck, immediately seizing with his whips the sailors who fell into the water after familiar cannons had been fired. He knew even if he asked Hongjoong to let him take care of the Indians, the man would still lend a hand to help his own way.

Wooyoung was already working on piercing a hole in the ship's hull, but alone he couldn't do much.

“ _What do we do ?!_ ” he asked, looking around for anything that could help him.

“ _Let's feed the fish_ !” said Seonghwa, going back to the surface to take away the guns the pirates held on for dear life.

“ _How ? We can't take that ship down the both of us !_ ”

Seonghwa knew his brother was right. He was taken out of his thoughts by the reflect of the sun on a very big piece of metal still underwater. His eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

“ _We're going to make her bilged on her anchor_ ,” he exclaimed.

“ _What_?! _You insane ? How do you want us to do that_?!”

“ _Follow me_!”

Wooyoung took his seaweeds whips out of the hull and quickly swam next to Seonghwa, below the surface. Too focused on the firing coming from Ateez, the Indians had given up on trying to take down the mermen, but they were still some pirates with guns and ready to fire at sight. Seonghwa heard Hongjoong's loud voice from afar yelling :

“Fire in the hole !”

And the Indian ship was once more shook as a huge cannonball destroyed their main mat. The mermen were starting to get frustrated by Ateez's help, but fortunately to chase Beluche and Gasparilla, they had to go trough the Devil's Throat and leave the Indians behind.

“ _They are not passing that Throat_ ,” snapped Wooyoung turning to their ennemies.

“ _No they're not_ ,” answered the dark-haired merman with a cold smile.

He instructed Wooyoung of his plan and soon, they were both out and on view but ready to risk it. Their plan was unbeatable. They threw their seaweed at the lifted anchor of the ship, already blocking it's way up and bringing attention on themselves. They secured the seaweeds by making sure they were solidly wrapped around the strategic points, meaning on the main spear, and just when the pirates started shooting them again they ducked and dived underwater, passing under the ship but not breaking surface on the other side, instead, turning around to go back where they had started. The ship already started a little bouncing movement when they repeated the action twice, and Seonghwa moved to phase two : breaking the hull.

He and Wooyoung went further away from the ship when they broke the surface, pulling with all their strength on the anchor they were successfully starting to make hit the hull.

“They're trying to sink us !”

“Shoot them down or we will all say ahoy to Davy Jones' locker !” ordered Abbas, once more taking the matter in hand as well as a gun.

Seonghwa didn't flinch when he felt the string of a bullet scrapping his arm, quickly sensing it was only a scratch and wasn't worth stopping.

“ _We have to be more careful !_ ” screamed Wooyoung once they had ducked back under the water, smiling with satisfaction upon hearing the planks cracking at different places on the ship.

“ _The hull is almost cracked, we don't need a lot more !_ ”

“ _Let's swing the final blow_ !” asked the lilac-haired, and Seonghwa nodded. It wouldn't be comfortable for them but they'd endure it.

Third and last phase : drop the anchor and hope it'd be enough to make a whole that'd sink them. The anchor was still half underwater as the pirates didn't have the time to weight it completely before the mermen started playing with it.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung were currently swimming as fast as possible towards the rocks composing the sharp circle around the Cove, only to stop abruptly when they hit them. The winced and hissed, especially Seonghwa with how sensible his back still was, and he tried to ignore the pain already building up, feeling blood dripping in the water. He had been too harsh and Yeosang would probably be mad at him. Even if his merman's back wasn't injured, the skin was still sensible and more easily scrapped, like it had been the case.

Wooyoung was also ignoring the cuts the sharp rocks were leaving on his back and the back of his biceps, and pulled as hard as he could on the seaweeds. The anchor was in mid air, held by the mermen and shifting the ship's balance in the water, but Abbas still managed to pull of three or four sailors who took position and aimed at the mermen.

“ _Seonghwa_!” called Wooyoung a little scared.

“ _Drop it now_!'

They made a last tug for good measure before dropping their seaweeds and elegantly diving back in the depth of the ocean, running away from the bullets already raining on them. Once they were deep and safe enough, they turned to admire their work, and their eyes widened as well as their smile when the heavy anchor buried itself in the ship's hull, effectively creating a huge hole. The water didn't lose time and rushed in the opening, causing the pirates on board to scream in panic. Some had already given up and jumped straight into the water, only helping the mermen in their task.

“ _It's no fun if they don't let us do anything ourselves_ ,” pouted Wooyoung after he had tied up and dropped to sink further his fourth pirate.

“ _If it makes it easier for us they it doesn't matter, we have to go back to the Atiny don't forget_.”

Wooyoung really realised now how much they had evolved, them as well as the rest of Ateez. A month ago they could've never left the pirates' or Yeosang's sight, in fear they'd try and swim away, and now, here there were, only the two of them fighting alongside Ateez even if not on the same battlefield, left alone with only a promise they'd be back.

He internally scoffed and shook his head, thinking how he could never want to run away now. Not after seeing Seonghwa as happy as he was when he finally came back on board, seeing how the crew saw him as a mom, how he and San had been closer, and how little by little, the two mermen had made their own place in the big and protective family that was Ateez. It warmed his heart. And fed the fire inside of him, burning only to fight and kill at this very moment.

Taking the occasion, he swam towards the opening left by the anchor inside the ship, and from the inside, found an easy way to broke the rest down. Seonghwa came to help him and in less than five minutes, the Indian ship was crashing down, pirates, planks, sails and everything on board falling and spreading into the deadly waters. Hiding behind the debris, Seonghwa waited to spot Low while Wooyoung looked out for Abbas.

They'd both take the two Captains down and that would be half of their ennemies in less to deal with. A ship suddenly projected their shadows on them, and they barely glanced at the American pavillon before the Indian pirates still alive were killed by Johnston's shooter. Seonghwa made his way to the surface, glad to see he wasn't aimed at the second his head broke the water, and called for the Captain.

“Ah merman ! What can I do for ye ? Thanks for takin' down the ship, that was 'orrifyin' and impressi'e and the same time !”

“Kill whoever you want but leave Low and Abbas to me and my brother, we will kill them.”

“Sure thin', ye 'eard the King's mate ?! Shoot down all the others but those two traitors !”

“Aye Captain !”

Approving, Seonghwa came back at Wooyoung's side only to see his brother struggling with a very energetic Abbas. The man was trying to knock down the merman with his pistol, but unlike the mermen, his movements were slowed down underwater, and he couldn't even do anything before Wooyoung lost patience and ripped his arm off with his teeth. His brother looked like a shark right now, and the thought made the dark-haired chuckle.

On the corner of his eyes he catched a familiar face and snapped his head towards the owner.

Low.

The Captain was staring at him, not even afraid or trying to save himself. No. He waited for Seonghwa to make a move on him and finally end his misery. The constatation almost made the merman back away. He didn't want to give Low the satisfaction to do as he wished, but at the same time, his desire for revenge was strong. He threw his arms and a seaweed made it's way to the pirate's neck, wrapping around it. Tugging, Seonghwa still had the pleasure to see Low struggle a little and try to break himself free from the choking thing. He opened his mouth and gulped water, closing it the second after and trying to breath.

That's when Seonghwa finally had his revenge. Just like he had burned and dried under the hot sun, Low was being filled with water from every hole of his body, but unlike Seonghwa, he wouldn't survive the experience. The British finally started to fight back, moving his legs to bring himself back to the surface and Seonghwa let him. He let him go up and up, until he was able to touch air with his fingertips and hope made it's way back in his eyes. Looking down in a silent pray to the merman, he froze upon seeing the white eyes and fangs the dark-haired creature had on. And hope disappeared from his eyes again. Seonghwa pulled the seaweed violently and didn't lose time to jolt at Low's throat, ripping almost all his head off in the process, feeding on the bubbling screams and gurgling of the dying man, before his body went limp and his eyes were covered of that familiar white veil only the dead bore.

From his deck, Johnston had witnessed all the scene, and couldn't suppress a shiver. His first mate and some of his pirates were also looking, and all heard when their Captain whispered :

“Who said a mermaid needed it's voice to kill ...”

Before they all went back to their positions.

Seonghwa never felt more alive than when he saw the life being stolen away from his victims. And seeing Low's life escaping the British's hold was something even more satisfying. Not giving up on his need, he ripped the head off, using his sharp claws to break the bone and free the head from the body, and let the bigger part sink.

Wooyoung was also done, and they both looked as murderous and nightmarish as they were described in fairy tails.

Perfect.

They wouldn't be disrespected ever again.

“ _Got what you wanted_?” asked Wooyoung, eyeing the head in his brother's hand.

“ _Everything I needed, let's go_.”

The lilac-haired grinned and followed his brother back to the Atiny.

Hongjoong was snapping orders, Ateez and ghosts were running around on the main deck, the French had taken down the Spanish ship and now, Al-Hadj was side to side with Beluche's ship. The Korean Captain realised how bad the situation could turn : unlike the rest of the Captains, he only had the Atiny as a ship, while the others had entire fleet at their orders. Only the main ships were authorised in Shipwreck Island, and the rest waited a little further away from it, waiting for their Captain's orders. If Beluche was able to reach the rest of his fleet and order for a fight, it would be much longer and dangerous. Yeosang seemed to have understood that and manipulated his fog so it'd make a wall between them and the New Orleans' fleet.

Ordering the Atiny with the Sword of Triton, Hongjoong sped up so they'd ambush Beluche and he and Al-Hadj would be on each side of him.

“How are Wooyoung and Seonghwa doin' ?!” he heard Mingi ask Yeosang.

“I don't have news from them since last time !”

“No news mean good news,” said Yunho, “stay focus on yer post !” It was not really his place to say such thing but Ateez was pretty much doing every job on the ship, even the ones they weren't assigned too, so they didn't say anything and just obeyed.

Suddenly the water broke in the form of two very fast and deep strings, and Jongho jumped out of his skin when two heads were thrown on the main deck, just next to him between the cannons.

“Cap !” he called, and Hongjoong snapped his head towards him. Upon seeing the two dead Captains his smirked and felt all of his crew filled with a new wave of confidence. Seonghwa has had his revenge, Low was dead, as well as Abbas, and a quick glance behind taught them the Americans were at their turned passing Devil's Throat and taking speed to join them against Beluche. Lafitte had stopped to take care of the Spanish survivors, and apparently, the mermen had time to exchange words with him because Wooyoung shook his head when San asked if he had to throw the rope.

“We have another thing to take care of !”

“What ?!”

“Lafitte asked us to bring the rest of his fleet ! They want to take down all the Spanish !”

San turned to Hongjoong and even if the way Wooyoung had talked wasn't one that left discussion open, he and Seonghwa seemed to still wait for their Captain's approval ; that the navy-haired was fine to give. Knowing he'd only take a second and that he could trust the two mermen, he refocused on the ship in front of him. They were almost hull to hull and soon, he'd feel the spirit of Beluche's ship and would be able to manipulate her with is sword.

“Hongjoong !”

His heard the crash before he saw it. Their crow's net had been taken down, and with it a big part of the front mat, falling down the smallest sail tied to it.

“Shit !”

The New Orleans knew they could never take them down entirely, so they resolved in taking their speed down, and every little thing that could slow them down.

“Yeosang ! I need ye to send some ghosts on their ship and start takin' the goddamn crew down ! Soon they'll start shootin' at us !”

And he was right. A bullet passed next to him and whistled in his ear, fortunately not touching him but Hongjoong's heart was racing faster than it usually ever did. He had jolted down suddenly and took a deep breath before standing up and yelling :

“Mingi ! Take down those bastards NOW !”

The now red-haired put on his eye-patch and made his way on the main mat, securing himself with a rope wrapped around his body and the pillar so he wouldn't fall. He was a little hidden behind the biggest sail, but had a clear view on the whole decks of their opponent's ship. Perfect for him. Yunho down on the deck was to make sure no one would notice Mingi and support him as best as he could. Once more, the two childhood friends made the best duo and half of the shooters were down in ten minutes.

Yeosang had also been busy. Following Hongjoong's orders, he had came closer to the railing, and still maintaining the fog around them, made sure to teleport some ghosts on their ennemies' deck. Bringing his hands close to eachother, one up and one down, his eyes turned from entirely black to entirely blue, sign that he was using more of his powers. It wouldn't be the first time, but it was the last level before he would go in a sort of trans. He wouldn't control much of himself in that state, often confusing friends and ennemies, and he would use so much of his powers he'd often lose consciousness.

But now, he was in control, and even more powerful and dangerous. The number of ghosts he was able to send on the main deck was almost outnumbering the number of pirates. Hongjoong and Al-Hadj had finally managed to stuck Beluche between their ship, and the Captain was frantically ordering the cannons to fire. The Atiny took four cannonballs but Jongho and three ghosts managed to neutralise their striking forces.

Now close enough, Mingi had gotten down from the mat and was shooting almost at point-blank range.

“We need Seonghwa and Wooyoung to send on the deck !” said Yeosang, busy taking down the main mat. San had already joined the ghosts and was slaying the pirates faster than they could comprehend, but he'd soon be at risk with the other shooters around.

_Yeosang !_

The witch blinked and furrowed his brows to not lose his focus.

_Where are you Woo ?! We need you here !_

_We're on the other side ! Tell the guys to let down the rope we'll climb up on our own !_

_Not time for this !_

Closing his eyes to focus of the mermen's presence, Yeosang turned his upper body towards the other side of their deck, and breaking the power bubble he was pressing between his palms, he reached a hand, fingers like claws and grabbed on Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's bodies.

Surprised, the mermen felt themselves being lifted out of the water, and fought back their way in before realising Yeosang was the one responsible. Shock took over surprise when they even felt themselves being dried and the familiar black clothes covered their naked skins. They were gently let down on their feet and looked up at Yeosang with wide eyes. The power emanating from the witch was impressive and terrifying.

“Go now !” ordered the witch, not waisting a second and going back to blocking a bullet sent his way to whip it back at the owner.

Jongho threw them their weapons and Seonghwa didn't catch Hongjoong's eyes on him before he and Wooyoung where grabbing ropes and swinging to the other deck. The youngest let out his familiar high-pitched laugh when he kicked two pirates in the process, throwing them over the edge.

Chains clinged loudly on the deck, all clean and shining under the hot sun, and he swinged them around like nunchakus, circling around other pirates, perfectly aware of the ones waiting behind him.

Mingi and Yunho came to their support as well, and all lost themselves in the fight. Jongho and Hongjoong became suddenly busier when some of Beluche's men made their way onto the Atiny's deck. Yeosang brushed some pirates off, dodging their swings and kicks, answering with choking sea bubbles around their heads or throwing ghosts in front of him.

The witch was known to be patient but this whole situation was starting to kill the rest of his nerves and as always when he had a problem, he delt with it radically but effectively : summoning a strong wind he manipulated it to gravitate around him and like a tornado, made it explode on the Atiny. Only their ennemies were touched but even on Beluche's ship some of his crew flew away.

Turning to see his friend, Wooyoung had a nervous laugh.

“Yeosang has had enough.”

Seonghwa close to him turned around too and saw the new color in the witch's eyes, reminder of what happened when he had lost control the day after they had caught the mermen. Wooyoung didn't know how right he was until Yeosang called them back on the ship.

“What ?! They need to keep fightin' !” said Hongjoong.

“They need to come back here so I can put an end to this !”

“Ye shouldn't push yerself like this-”

“Call. Them. Back. Now.”

Knowing it'd be useless to argue, Hongjoong ordered Ateez to come back on board and help getting rid of the ones still on deck. He made sign to Al-Hadj to retrieve and even lose speed.

“What ?! Why ?! We 'a'e them at our mercy !”

“Our witch can take care of it faster,” replied Hongjoong.

Not one to refuse an order from the Pirate King he was actually fighting side by side with, Al-Hadj still didn't like the idea to let go of the ship, especially when even through the fog, the rest of the fleets were started to be visible.

Until there wasn't a fog anymore.

“Yeosang ! What're ye doin' ?!” asked San panicked.

“One of you disturb me again I'll throw him at sea,” snapped the witch.

They all stepped back, clearly understanding the pink-haired had reached the last of his patience, and all around him they could feel energy pile up. It felt the same as when thunder was coming. There was always this wet smell in the air, dark clouds above your head, you sensing the tension building up.

And then it cracks, and the thunder is loud and violent, throwing its spears on the earth.

Yeosang was the calm before the storm, the storm itself, and what followed after. Yeosang was like the thunder. He was all of that, at the same time. But when he used his powers specifically, he only became one of the three.

Now, Yeosang _was_ the storm.

As he turned to face the New Orleans' ship and strengthened the wind's blow around them. As he raised his hands, palms to the sky parted on each side of his body while the cloud above circled above Beluche and his crew. And as he violently and suddenly joined his hands in front of him, arms crossed and fists tight, summoning one strike of thunder that hit its target perfectly.

All around him Ateez had the stupid reflexe to lower themselves, same for Al-Hadj's crew, even if they were far from the stroked ship.

It only needed that one strike for the whole boat to take fire. And when it did, Yeosang's palms started to glow as if the fire came from them, and he moved them so they'd be facing the burning ship. The fire only increased, and if one didn't know, one could thing about a stupid accident.

But Ateez and Al-Hadj were close enough to see the forms taking place in the fire, the arms grabbing the pirates whom tried to run away, the black smoke elevating in a column of ashes and dark magic towards the center of the clouds' storm.

Eyes wide and mouths agape, every pirate close enough to see the scene looked at it with shock, surprise, and perhaps a little bit of fear coming from the ones who weren't Ateez. Hongjoong, the new Pirate King did not only have two mermen as his crew, but he also had a witch. And even if Yeosang's existence was common knowledge, hearing and seeing was once again, two different things entirely. All the myths, legends, and rumors about Yeosang's powers were pale, and bland compared to what was happening now. The witch was controlling the entire Sea, just like Calypso before him, he had turned the wind and clouds to do as he pleased, manipulated the weather and the air around to summon that one strike of thunder, fatal, for Beluche and his men.

“Captain !” called one of Al-Hadj's men. “What do we do ?!”

“There's nothin' for us to do but watch mate, watch and pray we ne'er be the ones to fall under the Sea witch's wrath ...”

Yeosang didn't seem to be under any pressure or worries while acting, but Jongho, Wooyoung and Hongjoong couldn't help but fear for his sake. He was not weakling, they would never think that, but his crises, him losing control on his powers had started to happen more frequently after the mermen's arrival, and the crew took it as a sign of them getting closer to Utopia. But it was worrying. Yeosang was powerful, and if his mind wandered off, he could destroy half of the world in the blink of an eye, and it would cost him nothing.

Beluche's crew tried to escape, but the fire was alive, and didn't let anyone escape its burn. He grabbed in a painful grip the pirates and brought them back in the heart of his starting. In less than ten minutes, the whole thing was burned to the sea, if not the ground, and black ashed corpses, as well as fried ones, floated around the Atiny, and no survivors were to be called. The remaining of the fire died with Yeosang's fists closing once more, but his eyes didn't change from that blue light.

“Yeosang you're done now, thank ye,” said Hongjoong.

“I'm not, the rest of their fleets will be a problem if we don't stop them now.”

“You can't possibly-”

“I can and I will. I'm just waiting for the order.”

Yeosang had felt how Hongjoong had reacted to his takeover, and he wanted his Captain to know he had only obeyed the orders, that he would not act against the Pirate King's will.

Jongho knew Hongjoong would ask more of Yeosang. And the youngest knew Yeosang could take it. But he didn't like to know the witch out on the open ; he feared for Yeosang's futur safety. Even if he knew the witch could take care of that as well.

He cursed in a mumble, frustrated at himself for not figuring out what it was he wanted.

“Yeosang,” Jongho raised his head when Hongjoong called for the man. “Dead men tell no tales.”

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, angry. Yeosang was not weak but his crises were worrying and even terrifying, the last thing he wanted was for the man to do one now.

A hand was pressed on his shoulder and he turned to see San.

“He will be fine,” whispered the oldest. “Trust him like he trusts us.”

They focused their attention back on the witch whom had advanced to the head of the Atiny, eyes not leaving the ennemies' fleet for a second. He closed them after a few seconds, and started to mumble under his breath. Latin. Jongho recognised a few words, thanks to the witch's teaching, Wooyoung recognised more, as he had learned a part of the language with the witch when they were kids, but the others didn't understand anything.

Anything except for two names : _Calypso_ 's, and _Davy Jones_ '.

No one expected what followed. Everyone froze when a sound resonated from the depth of the ocean. The sound was repeated a dozen times, and each time if came directly from under the Atiny.

“What is he doin' ?” asked Mingi worried.

“I don't know, he ne'er used this before,” replied Hongjoong.

The Captain catched Seonghwa when the merman almost fell on his ass from the last and violent sound wave, all the ships around them shaking and bouncing on the sea from the intensity. The waves were starting to whip the hulls, and the wind stopped in an instant.

“What the 'ell be that ?!”

Ateez turned to Al-Hadj's crew, and upon seeing one of the man leaning over their railing, they did the same.

Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's blood froze in their veins when they recognised the enormous, bloody, and murderous creature Yeosang had called. It swam way below the Atiny, but was so big it felt like it was close enough to touch.

This creature was no myth or legend to the merfolk. Even the deadliest creatures of the sea were shaking at the mere name of late-Davy Jones' pet.

“What did he do,” whispered Seonghwa, paler than ever. Wooyoung looked mouth open at the dark form swimming under them and fastening to the ennemies' fleet, and his horrified eyes turned to look at Yeosang.

“How is it possible ? That thing only answers to one !”

“What ? What are ye talkin' about ?” asked Jongho. “What is this ?!”

Before either of the mermen could answer, the loud noise of a ship cracking was heard, and they only had the time to turn back to the fleet to see one of the main ships explode. Screams reached them, orders to fire, but none had the time to actually execute them as another ship was cracked in half and disappeared under the sea in the bat of an eye.

“Oh me Lord,” whispered one of the Al-Hadj's pirate.

Yeosang had his eyes opened but seemed in a sort of trans, and they were entirely white, no iris or pupil visible. Wooyoung ran to his side, followed by the rest of Ateez, the ghosts - normally insensible to those type of things - fidgeting on the desk, holing their heads and falling on their knees. Whatever Yeosang was doing was affecting them.

“Yeosang stop it now !” asked the lilac-haired. The witch didn't even heard him, and when Wooyoung reached for him, a wave of energy electrocuted the merman's fingers and threw him away.

“Wooyoung !” Seonghwa ran to his side, helping him back on his ass.

“What's goin' on ?!” asked Hongjoong.

“I don't know !” replied Wooyoung. He was terrified. He had never seen his best friend like this before, and even if Yeosang wasn't showing any signs of weakness, he knew what he had summoned should've never been brought back to life. The fact the ghosts were starting to slowly escape the crew's reach only increased the worry, Yeosang being the one who created them, and they knew that if he died, the ghosts would die too. Their pain was only a exterior proof of Yeosang's true internal state.

“What is _this_ ?!” then asked the Pirate King, panicked and knuckles white from holding his sword so tight.

Seonghwa gulped and helped Wooyoung up before turning to the man, a solemn expression on his face.

“That, is the Kraken.”

All widened their eyes and Yunho's jaw dropped slack. Different emotions could be seen through their eyes, from fear to shock, passing by surprise and thrill.

Seonghwa had prepared for what would follow, so he was not surprised when Mingi shook his head in denial and stumbled back.

“Impossible, nay, that's a good one Seonghwa but that ain't the Kraken,” he said pointing at the tentacles coming out of the water and sinking another ship down. By now, half of the Spanish, New Orleans' and Indian's fleet had been divided by half of what they had been, and it had barely been five minutes since Yeosang had called for the creature.

A thud on the main deck caught their attention elsewhere, and horror filled their veins when they noticed how a dozen ghosts were lying on the deck, unmoving and skin turning a dusty black.

“We have to stop him he's killing himself !” yelled Wooyoung still dazzled by the precedent hit.

“How ?! We can't touch him and he won't answer our calls !” Yunho was as afraid and arguing with eachother would never be the way to help Yeosang.

Jongho reached for the necklace around his neck, a gesture he never realised he was doing but always did when feeling powerless, extremely tired, or nervous.

He lowered his eyes and looked at the pentagram around his neck.

The gift was from Yeosang. A year before, when they had stopped on a desert Island from some 'vacations', the witch had made a point to lose himself in the thick forest so he could focus on his bond with Mother Earth, the power he could get from her, and maybe find a way to break his curse.

He had ended doing two of the three.

Or so Jongho thought.

In reality, Yeosang had worked onto something, trying to call to him what solution he could find for his curse. He had called for forces, stars, elements, sacrifices, anything he knew of. Until he only had one thing to test out, call for a person.

He hadn't expect Jongho to appear out of nowhere, making his way through the giant leaves and the trees, only to look at Yeosang in an honest surprise and confused face.

Both had stared at eachother for a long time, before Jongho had furrowed his brows, and mumbled :

“I-I-m sorry ? I don't know how I ended here ... I was lookin' for fruits, y'know Hongjoon' asked us to find some, and I felt like somethin' was callin' and- ... Y'know what ? It probably doesn't make any sens forget about it-”

“Jongho wait !”

Yeosang had listened to the master gunner speak with his heart beating faster by the second, and even if he didn't have any idea why Jongho had made its way towards him either, he still knew it meant the youngest had a role to play in his curse.

He couldn't let him go like this. But he couldn't tell him either.

Yeosang had uncrossed his legs and ran a little to join Jongho, stopping at a safe distance. He had took the black rope holding a pentagram off his neck, had held it in his palms, whispered latin words to it, and handed it to the other.

Eyes wide, Jongho had looked between the witch's warm blue eyes and the necklace in confusion.

“There, I want you to have it.”

“What- Yeosang, it's one of the last things ye ha'e left of yer mother I can't-”

“It's one of the last things, not _the_ last thing, don't worry. If I'm giving it to you now it's because I want you to have it. And ... it has a little bit of my magic inside of it.”

“Really ?” Jongho had whispered, as if being loud would break the magic of the moment, and of the necklace.

“If we're separated, for any reason, you can use it to call for me. I will hear you, and I will find you as long as you hold it tight and whisper my name.”

_Whispering his name to the necklace_ , had thought Jongho, it felt so intimate. He was glad the sun was so hot, like this, he could justify his redness by a sunburn. He had taken the pendant, careful to not touch Yeosang's fingers even if he had wish his fingers could brush against his in an 'innocent' touch, and secured it around his own neck. Yeosang had smiled so bright upon seeing the symbol on the man's neck, Jongho could only smile back too.

Snapped out of his memories by the sound of another ship falling to the Kraken, Jongho almost jumped when the idea came to his head.

“I can brin' him back,” he whispered. Seonghwa turned to him startled.

“What ? How ?”

He opened his fist and showed the pentagram, the silver star glowing in his palm.

“Wooyoung tried to reach to him inside his head with his pendant, it didn't work,” reminded the dark-haired merman, voice cracking.

“It will,” assured the youngest. He was also trying to convince himself, but it was their last hope. He moved and went right in front of Yeosang, eyes staring straight at the witch's. But there was nothing to stare back at him, eyes lost in their own world, and Yeosang was looking right through him as if he wasn't even here.

“Yeosang,” called Jongho a first time, with his normal voice, but holding the pendant tight. No surprise, but it didn't work.

_I will hear you, and I will find you as long as you hold it tight and whisper my name_

Jongho brought his second hand around the necklace, and lifted it right in front of his mouth, exactly the way Yeosang had when enchanting it back then. Hands closed around the pentagram, he opened them just a little so his breath could pass, and closed his eyes. He focused on Yeosang, his face, body, his smile, the warm one with his pointy canines showing, his shy laugh, and the adorable one he had when the situation was too funny to hold back, the way his eyes glowed when he was working his witchcraft, how the blue orbs observed everything around the boy, calculating, printing the landscape in his brain forever. He focused on everything that reminded him of Yeosang, the bright pink flowers he always bought at every harbor they dropped anchor at, leaving them in the witch's cave when he wasn't there to surprise him, the flowers' color a reminder of his bright pink locks. The sky, as blue as his eyes, and sometimes, as stormy. The sweet scent of lavender that followed him everywhere around the ship, stronger where Yeosang had stopped, and only a faded scent when he had been gone for a long time.

He thought about all of this, and opening his eyes, looking straight at the witch, he whispered :

“Yeosang.”

The witch's eyes narrowed slightly, and his brows furrowed just as slightly. Exactly like when Yeosang tried to concentrate but couldn't because Mingi and San were too noisy on the main deck. Not giving up after one try, Jongho called again, still whispering but with more intensity.

“Yeosang.”

The witch snapped his head on the side, surprising the crew and almost making Jongho jump out of his skin. He could see the man's expression changing every second, eyebrow twitching, clearly fighting inside of him, but what ? Or who ?

“Yeosang,” he repeated, sweeter this time, “come back. To us. To them ... To me.”

Another ship was destroyed but then, they felt other sounds, as deep as the ones Yeosang had used to bring the Kraken. It took less time to send the creature away, and it passed once again under the Atiny, all of Ateez holding their breath, afraid one very light sound could trigger either the witch or the Kraken again.

Jongho's eyes hadn't left Yeosang's face, and he observed with attention every change in the man's features. They hadn't noticed but his veins had popped out a little during his witchcraft use, and were now fading back to their normal appearance, hidden behind the pale skin. Yeosang's fists untightened, and Jongho fought the urge to take them with his own hands. Finally, he saw the white in the witch's eyes turn blue, then retracting until it was back to the pupil, and Yeosang blinked a few times, as if blinded by the sun. He staggered a little, clearly unbalanced, but none made a move towards him, only waiting for the confirmation he was back.

“Yeosang ?” called Jongho one last time, still holding the pendant tight.

The witch raised his confused eyes at him, and noticed how close he was, and the position he was in, holding his necklace in his tight hands, close to his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked behind the youngest a few seconds, remembering where he was and what had happen.

“Jongho ?”

“Are ye ok ?” asked the copper-haired right away.

“I'm fine-” Yeosang never finished his sentence and collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, oops I slipped ^^'  
> Next chapter will be sweet aaaand beginning of WooSan !


	13. XIII / Calypso's heir (and curse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God guys I just got one of my best ideas for the next AU I want to write : a Suicide Squad AU. If your interested in it I'll probably start writing it in a few days but won't start to publish it until I have a few chapters ready, so like this you know !  
> Second thing I wanted to say : You can see that this is the 13th chapter on 24, and it is definitive, their will be 24 chapters for sure, and I currently am writing the 22nd chapter and your are NOT ready for what I did.  
> Anyway let's focus on where we are now, which means already halfway there ! And, what some of you have been waiting for a while : WooSan part 1

“Yeosang !”

Seonghwa was quick to throw Wooyoung in San's arms in order to catch the collapsing witch and keep the pirates safe, but Jongho had already slowed the fall down by grabbing the pink-haired's waist and shoulders. Clothed, thankfully.

Seeing Seonghwa had him he let go, kneeling like the rest of Ateez. Only Hongjoong was still up, looking at everything around him. A good part of their ennemies' fleet had been taken down by the mermen and the Kraken, but even from this distance Hongjoong could tell the rest was not very keen to engage in another battle, considering the lost they had to suffer from.

Seonghwa placed Yeosang's head on his lap and Wooyoung caught his hand, but they didn't have to worry long as the witch was already fluttering his eyes open, as if wakening from a long night. His unsteady blue eyes caught Seonghwa's face first, but upon seeing the worry he furrowed his brows. He looked down, feeling a weight on his hand, only to see Wooyoung holding it, San by his side. Both looked distressed as well. He kept going on his other side, locking eyes with a hesitating Yunho, holding hands with an also very worried Mingi, raised his head to meet Hongjoong's relieved eyes, and finally lowered his eyes to meet Jongho's sight.

The witch's breath was caught in his throat, and he remembered everything that had happened in the last minutes. How he had asked Hongjoong to take care of the fleet, how he had called the Kraken, and how he had felt his consciousness and control over his powers slip slowly until there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he was only a witness of his own actions, unable to do anything against them. Then he had heard someone calling for him, from the depths of his soul, and he had followed that familiar voice, hang to it until he was able to break the surface of his mind again, and he had found himself staring at Jongho, the youngest's eyes full of hope.

“Jongho ?” he called.

“Hey,” welcomed the other one with a small smile.

“You used the necklace,” breathed the witch, surprised and touched. “You used it to bring me back.”

“Ye said that no matter how separated we were, ye'd always find me if I called ye, so I did.”

That felt terribly intimate in everyone's mind, but they were definitly not ready to take Yeosang out of their sight for now.

“What do we do Pirate King ?!” asked Al-Hadj from his ship. Every pirate was tensed, ready for the next supernatural attack, and Hongjoong sighed. He really did not have the strength to deal with this right now.

Seonghwa let Yeosang sit up take a hold on Wooyoung and joined Hongjoong, brushing hands slightly when he stopped right next to him.

“It's over now, I'm sure they understood.”

“What are ye sayin' ?”

“I'm saying we should wrap this up, and go back to searching for Utopia. These last few days have been exhausting and mind-wrecking. Let's keep it to the past and not the futur.”

“Are ye givin' me an order mate ?” Hongjoong had a playful smirk, sign he absolutely was not offended by Seonghwa's words.

“I would never Captain, take this as a strong suggestion, no more no less,” answered the merman with a small smile too. They had a lot still untold, but they could take a break from their personal fights, especially when Ateez needed them.

Hongjoong passed the order to cease fire, and sent longboats to explain the situation to the rest of the fleet. Terrified and now Captainless, half of the pirates had jumped over the railings, while others was trying to beg for their lives and be taken on either the French's, the American's, Chinese's or Ottoman's ship, knowing Ateez would not welcome new mates.

“Ye can lea'e it to us King Kim,” assured Lafitte. “We swore loyalty to ye and that's what ye shall 'a'e !”

“I'm glad to hear that, perhaps we shall meet again.”

“Aye ... let's hope not ! Yer reputation precedes ye and becomin' the King will only strengthen it ! Everyone will know about the two mermen and the all-mighty witch !” laughed the French.

Hongjoong cringed but smiled back.

“Sail well mates,” he said to the four Captains aligned in front of him before coming back on the Atiny, and using the Sword of Triton to set the next course.

“Where at Captain ?” asked San, already looking at the maps.

“Seonghwa pointed out somethin' to me earlier, and I think he's right.”

Yeosang had been taken to his room by Wooyoung, the merman refusing to leave his side, Jongho also keeping them company. No one had been surprised when the youngest had started to show an unusual possessiveness towards the witch.

“We'll make a stop at the next White City Port, we all need and deser'e a break.”

San shot him a knowing glance, accompanied by a smirk.

“I'm pretty sure that's not the type of break Seonghwa was talkin' about.”

“Well that's the one I cra'e right now.”

San's face fell a little and his eyes lost themselves on the map.

“Hongjoong, what's goin' on with ye and Seonghwa ?”

“Nothin',” snapped the Captain right away.

“Hongjoong,” repeated San, serious this time. “Ye might be our Captain and now our King, but ye'll always be our brother and friend first. Ye been away from us since this journey begun, and we don't like it. Talk to us Hongjoong, we will always listen and help ye the best way possible !”

“Last time I did that Seonghwa heard me and ran away,” replied the navy-haired, bitter.

San huffed, unimpressed. “That's because ye're an idiot Kim Hongjoong. But ye learned yer lesson now, aye ?”

Hongjoong bit his lower lip and tried to fight back his urge to feel like a boy again, in vain. San was right. It had been so long since he had let himself be Hongjoong again, not Captain Kim Hongjoong, just Hongjoong, and it felt tiring to keep up his role.

He missed the long nights where his mind would keep him awake, but somehow one of the boys would always feel it and keep him company as well. He missed the chaotic meals, when everyone was eating in everyone's plate despite having exactly the same thing to eat. He missed looking at Yeosang working on his potions, reading books in the quiet cave only lit by floating candles.

He missed so many things, and yet, he was the reason he wasn't doing any of this anymore. Since Yeosang's dream actually. Since they had started to move forward in their quest to Utopia. Since all of it. Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's arrival, how the oldest had dig his place into his life, and not in the most pleasant way possible at first ; even now they often found themselves at each others throat. But now Hongjoong had started to understand how important the other two had become to him, not only by being a real part of Ateez, but also being a real part of his family. And family was Hongjoong's biggest and most precious treasure.

And it confused him to no end because none if this was supposed to happen ! As a sailor and a pirate, his life was made of unexpected events, but this ... This was beyond anything unexpected he could have think of.

“So ... Seonghwa ?” he asked to San. The pirate raised his brows, as if asking _Are you seriously doing that right now ?_ and sighed.

“Yes Seonghwa. What is goin' on with Seonghwa ? We all know for a fact ye been really protecti'e of him when we got him back, lea'in' him in yer quarters and such ...”

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. A lot more than just him taking care of Seonghwa happened in his cabin and he would prefer for the boys to not know about it, but he was not stupid and knew Wooyoung and Yeosang had probably already heard of it.

“Did Wooyoung say anythin' ?” he asked suspicious.

San raised a brow. “Does he ha'e anythin' to say ?”

“No. Nothin' happened.”

“Liar.”

“San-”

“No ! Ye're lyin' and I know it ! Why can't ye just let us in like ye used too ! Fuck Hongjoong I feel like ye are a stranger since they arrived !”

Needless to precise who _they_ were, and the Captain took the hit without protesting. He knew he was unfair, but this felt so different from everything they had experienced before ! It was not something he could talk about by snapping his fingers.

“I'm sorry San, just ... Not now ok ? Please ... not now ...”

San kept a stern face, but disappointment and hurt were clearly visible in his eyes. He made a move but the pain of his shoulder came back and he hissed. Hongjoong tried to reach for him but San stepped away, taking a last glance at the blue-haired :

“I ha'e to check on Yeosang.”

And he left. Hongjoong closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing with the salty air and strong wind in his hair and clothes. Of course they were back in their casual attires as Yeosang hadn't been able to maintain his spell, but fortunately the ghosts who had collapsed hadn't died, and stood up the second Yeosang had opened his eyes again. They only depended on the witch's state after all, not his witchcraft.

“Cap',” Yunho caught Hongjoong out of his thought and the later noticed how his appellation was more used than his name lately, when his crew was referring to or calling him. It felt like needles in his heart to realise how far he had distanced himself from the others.

“Aye ?”

“Yeosang wants to speak to all of us, he had explanations to do about the Kraken apparently.”

Hongjoong frowned and followed the tallest in the witch's and the mermen's quarters. He noticed which one belonged to Seonghwa - the cleanest - and which one to Wooyoung, the youngest having sat down next to Yeosang on his bed. There were bed in the other rooms of the ship, but like they had chosen to all stay in one room, they slept in hammocks, expect for the pink-haired who hated that. Yeosang looked less paler than earlier but it was obvious he needed to rest.

He looked up when Yunho and Hongjoong arrived, smiling weakly at the Captain. Seonghwa was arms crossed and shoulder against one of the room's wall, Mingi was standing behind him and Yunho joined his sides, Wooyoung on the bed with San on the floor, head on his thigh and hand on his hip.

“Yunho said ye wanted to talk ?” started the Captain.

There was no tension or awkward silence in the room, and he was glad for it. After his discussion with San he wouldn't have been able to support it.

“I do. What happened shouldn't have, I went overboard, put you in danger and I am sorry for that.”

“Ye didn't Yeosang. I gave ye the order-”

“I asked you to !”

“I trust ye. I trusted ye then and I knew ye would never do anythin' to hurt us.”

“Maybe I wouldn't, but something else would ...”

Everyone reacted at that, fidgeting, frowning and raising their sight from the ground to look at the guilty witch. Jongho was back pressed again the wall against which rested the headboard, elbow resting on the top of the small cabin Yeosang's bed was in.

“What de ye mean ?” the rest of Ateez stayed silent, leaving Yeosang and Hongjoong have the conversation quietly.

“I lost control,” admitted the witch, bitting his lower lip the second after to choke down a sob. His head was down, pink hair covering his eyes, fists tight on his sheets, so tight he could rip them apart, but soon enough they saw tears falling and tainting the white sheets with darker circles. A deep breath was taken to push the crying away and he added : “I felt it when I called for the Kraken. I tried to fight it but it was stronger, it took a hold of me bits by bits, and soon it was inside of my head completely. I couldn't do anything against it. It became _me._ I was nothing but a witness, a stranger to my own body and mind ! I could've hurt you all ... I could've killed you ...”

“Yeosang stop,” stepped in Seonghwa. “It was not the first time you lost control, and even if this time it had bigger repercussions because of the power you used it didn't change anything. We know that if one of us would've been hurt, you would've stopped. We know you are ready to risk your life for us.”

“What if you're wrong ? Wooyoung tried to snap me out of it and he got hurt. And did I react ? No. I didn't even _glance_ at him Seonghwa, I did nothing. As if I didn't care.”

“But the fact you are talking about it right now proves that you do,” Wooyoung kept going, taking Yeosang's hands in his, feeling he was the one who had to comfort the witch. “You're blaming yourself for what happened when it clearly was not entirely your fault. You couldn't control it, but that's a part of who you are. You're a witch Yeosang, and witches use witchcraft. You can't stop just because you're scared of what bad can happen. If you live with that state of mind you won't be able to do anything anymore, and you'll only stay hidden inside your cave. You can't do that Yeo, you are not that type of person, you taught be not to be that type of person.”

Yeosang was now crying without holding back anything. San had looked at Wooyoung throughout his whole speech with such a fond expression the others wondered when those two would stop being afraid of one another, but it was not the time yet for this question.

Stepping closer, Seonghwa took Yeosang and let the witch hide in the crook of his neck, hands in his hair to sooth him, exactly like a mother would do. All were heart-broken to see the pink-haired in such a state and unable to do anything to comfort him - anything physical at least.

“We trust ye Yeosangie,” assured San.

“Definitly, ye're always patchin' us back up every-time we get hurt !” said Mingi.

“Ye always know what herbs to put in the soup, even without tastin' it, and ye never complain when I ask for yer help in the kitchen,” added Yunho.

“Why would I ? It's not so different than potions,” chuckled the witch from Seonghwa's neck.

“Yeah but ye already ha'e so much to do and yet, ye always ask if anyone needs help. How can we be scared of ye ?”

“We know what ye can do, at least, what ye showed us already, and even if ye are more powerful than ye let us know, we will never fear ye. We will always trust ye because we know ye are the type of person to do what's right, and ne'er use yer power in a bad way,” smiled Jongho, hands close to Yeosang's back, but not touching him despite the clothes so he wouldn't worry the man more.

“Ye are our little witch,” finalised Hongjoong, falling on his knees so Yeosang would only need to raise his eyes without leaving Seonghwa to look at him. “When my mother took ye on our ship instead of killin' ye she knew what she was doin'. We will help ye and make sure yer loss of control over yer power will weaken. But don't make a big deal out of it. It's really not. Ye didn't e'en attack us. Ye only summoned a deadly, enormous, and presumed dead creature from the depths of the ocean and destroyed almost an entire fleet. No really I'm proud,” smiled Hongjoong.

His comments earned him a shy small from Yeosang but all could tell he felt better. Yeosang was very sensible, but better at hiding it than San or Yunho. They sometimes forgot he was also in need of pillars to lean on when he couldn't support himself alone anymore, and not only be their pillars. The situation wasn't as important as he felt it, but he was frustrated of his lack of control, and upset, and adding that to the tiredness he had built up when Seonghwa was missing could only create a bad mix.

He straightened himself and let go of Seonghwa, using the long sleeves of Jongho's jacket to swipe his tears away.

He gasped and seem to remember something.

“San !”

The pirate widened his eyes and looked at the witch in confusion.

“Your shoulder ! I didn't have the time to take a good look at it before but now I do ! Come here !”

Seonghwa had already moved away and Yeosang was frenetically tapping the empty place next to him.

“What ?!” said San holding his shoulder. “No ! Yeosangie ye need to rest-”

“My _body_ needs to rest, my powers are fine and they won't affect me, it needs stitches. Now come here before I ask Wooyoung to lift you.”

“He can't,” said San.

Wooyoung actually didn't reply and hid his smile, but San's entire face widened.

“He's a merman seaweed brain, of course he can,” laughed Hongjoong, also back up and now standing next to Seonghwa. He flashed Mingi a dark glance when the red-haired wiggled his brows at him suggestively.

“Sannie I swear I'm fine, now let me look at that shoulder before it gets infected and kills you.”

The pirate growled but did as he was asked and sat next to Yeosang. Taking his shirt of without any form of prevention, he almost missed Wooyoung flushing.

“You could have only taken the shoulder off y'know ?” asked the witch rolling his eyes at his friends.

“Where's the fun in that ?”

Yeosang covered his finger with a cloth and pressed on San's wound to shut him up, also making him yelp.

“Yeosangie !” protested Wooyoung, reaching for San's hand to hold.

“Oh come on he deserved it.”

“There you are hyung,” said Jongho almost in a whisper, but everyone heard it. Yeosang paused slightly and turned to the youngest, flushing too when he met the honest eyes and warm smile he liked so much. He quickly focused back on San's shoulder, putting on gloves and taking a needle, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“ _So should I punch Jongho because he made you blush_?” asked Wooyoung with a smirk.

Seonghwa slapped a hand in front of his mouth but couldn't cover his laugh and Yeosang flushed even harder, almost the same color as his hair.

“ _Shut up Woo_!”

San was healed rather quickly but the lilac-haired merman was worried again ; Yeosang's issues had made him forget about San's wound, and now all of his thoughts were directed towards the pirate. San was tightening his grip on the merman's hands depending on how much Yeosang was needling, and it only pained the merman even more. They were soulmates but not 'marked' yet, as to prove they really belonged to one another, but he still could feel San's pain as his own. He couldn't imagine what it'd be if they mated one day.

“Can I ask somethin' ?” asked Yunho, and it showed the man had hesitated a lot before speaking. He was looking at the witch, but it took a moment for Yeosang to realise.

“Ah sure, what is it ?”

“The Kraken was dead. Davy Jones had to kill it ages ago and yet, ye were able to call it and use it ... And, Wooyoung said somethin' about the Kraken only answerin' to one ... Who ?”

Yeosang had not stopped his healing, but inside he had frozen. It was not a big deal either, but it could be if the pirates decided to make it one.

“You're right. The Kraken _was_ dead, but when She was released and Davy Jones died, Calypso brought the beast back to life so he'd continue to do the man's bitting. He only answers to Her, as a part of Davy Jones' soul is locked to the Kraken, now and forever. And we all know how devoted to Her he was ...”

“That ... does not explain how it answered to _you ..._ ” pointed out Seonghwa. “Even though, it does explain why that thing is alive ...”

Yeosang let his hands fall in front of him, done with San's shoulder, and took a deep breath.

“I'm a direct descendant of Calypso.”

They all stopped being functional. They only stared at Yeosang with empty eyes, like ignorant and stupid kids. They blinked a few times, and Hongjoong was the first one to get back a hold of himself :

“I'm sorry, what now ?”

“I'm a direct descendant of Calypso.”

“So I had heard correctly the first time,” mumbled San, eyes still staring at the empty.

“How ? Calypso was like, Greek, and ye're what, Korean ?” stated Mingi.

“What are we speakin' Mingi ?” asked Hongjoong already tired.

“Korean.”

“What language did Yeosang spoke when we met him ?”

“Korean.”

“But what language does he speaks when usin' his powers ?”

“Latin.”

“There ye go,” the Captain sighed like a disappointed dad, ignoring the flash of Seonghwa's eyes and scolding face.

“Actually, latin would come from Italie,” corrected Jongho.

“None of this has to do with anything,” laughed Yeosang. “Yes Calypso was Greek, but She lived as a human thousands of years ago, even before year 0. She became the Sea Goddess, but still chose to appear in human form. That's how she met Davy Jones at some point. But he was far to be the first man She even encountered. Don't need to draw you the family tree - I wouldn't be able to anyway - but She had several lovers from all around the world before becoming a Goddess, and one of my ancestors was one of those lovers.”

“That's insane,” whispered Wooyoung. “Do you realise the power you hold ?!”

“I do, that's why I'm so scared of it.”

“Wait ! Not sayin' yer mom was a liar or anythin', but how do ye know for sure ye're Her descendant ?” asked Yunho frowning.

Surprising everyone and turning Jongho red, Yeosang pushed the sheets away and raised his shirt to show the lower part of his stomach, right above his left hip bone, not only showing lean muscles but also another birthmark, this one the form of a trident.

“Calypso was a water nymph, and like every nymph, She bore the mark of the Sea God, Poseïdon. She passed it to Her descendants throughout the years until she never had more kids, so they would know where they come from, and know what they owe Her.”

Calypso Herself kept them from bitching the Goddess but that last statement gave them words to throw. Yeosang had only outed himself as even more than what they thought he was. His blood wasn't making him more precious, but everything he could do and chose not to was. Jongho was right when his eyes had fallen on the sweet boy the first time : Yeosang was literally an envoy of the gods.

“That's how ye could call the Kraken,” resumed San.

Yeosang nodded and the pirate whistled, turning the witch shy. Aware of everyone's gaze on him he quickly lowered the shirt and hid back under the sheets and blankets. Seonghwa took the hint and clapped in his hands once.

“Thank you for telling us Yeosang. But really, we could have lived a few more hours without knowing. We'll let you rest now. Come on, everyone out ! Yes even you Captain,” smirked the merman upon seeing Hongjoong's raised brow.

“Ye are gettin' awfully comfortable with takin' the lead Seonghwa, do you plan on stealin' me position ?”

“Come on Captain, I wouldn't be able to do your job half as well as you do,” even if it was said in a joke, Hongjoong felt how genuine Seonghwa was with his heart-warming smile and it made his stomach do this weird thing again.

“He's our mom he can't be our dad too,” said Mingi, falling on Seonghwa, the merman catching him in a second.

“What are you saying,” laughed Seonghwa, taking the tallest one away, followed closely by Yunho. San and Wooyoung had gone away, but Hongjoong wasn't worried, and the Captain figured Jongho was having a few last words with Yeosang.

Looking at the three from behind, he really felt at ease. Everything had changed since the time they were kids and ran around on his mother's deck, and yet, everything still felt the same. During those quiet moments at least. Hongjoong was far from forgetting the argument he had with San earlier and it made him think during the rest of the day.

Before leaving Yeosang, Wooyoung hadn't stop glancing at San like if he was ready to disappear. Yeosang noticed it, and trying to follow his friend's trail of thoughts, he asked :

“ _Are you alright Woo ? You look like you've seen a ghost._ ”

San and Jongho were still here but always knew better that to step in when they were talking in merfolk, so they patiently and silently waited for them to be done, San feeling Wooyoung's hand tense in his.

“ _He almost died_ ,” answered the merman, eyes staring at the empty. “ _He almost died and if he had, he wouldn't have known ..._ ”

“ _About what ?_ ” Yeosang had an idea but he needed to hear it from Wooyoung and so did the merman.

“ _Me. Us. The bond. My feelings ..._ ” the last part was almost whispered but the witch caught it, and smiled fondly at his friend, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“ _I told you already and I will always do, San does not see you as just another friend or brother, he sees you as family yes, but you are so much more to him than just that ! Don't be afraid._ ”

“ _What if you're wrong_?” the question echoed with the one the pink-haired had asked Seonghwa, and it made him frown.

“ _San would never hate you for loving him, even if he didn't share those feelings on that level._ ”

“ _Yeosang if he doesn't love me I'll die_ ,” that was a little dramatic, he was not true, Wooyoung wouldn't die. But as a merman bonded to a human by his soul, it would feel like dying.

“ _It won't happen. Come on Woo, you've been around the other for a month now, since day one ! You know I was going through some spells last night and I stumbled upon a sentence, one that represents yours and San's friendship without the soulmate part._ ”

The merman blinked curiously before asking : “ _What is it ?_ ”

“ _Amicus Ad Aras. It's a latin phrase that means 'friends beyond death', or 'friend as far as to the altars'._ ”

Wooyoung seemed to finally realise whatever was going on, and the memory of San taking the bullet for Seonghwa and the scream he had let out made him shiver. This would never happen again and he would die rather than see San hurt once more. The cut on his ear had barely healed and now he had to deal with a bullet wound ?

Wooyoung felt sick. He felt bad and this itching will to blur out the whole truth to San finally built up enough for the merman to feel dizzy.

He almost knocked himself out on the frame of Yeosang's bed when he stood up violently, ripping his hand of San's, but he quickly grabbed the pirate's wrist and pulled him away. Stumbling as he had still been sitting on the floor, San managed to grab his shirt before he was dragged out of the room by a very confusing and worrying Wooyoung.

Yeosang only shook his head and Jongho just looked with wide eyes the men disappearing before looking back at the witch. The silence that settled down was not weird, or embarrassing, it was comfortable.

“You can sit,” said the witch, surprising the pirate.

“I should not, ye need to rest.”

“You won't bother me. Except if you have your tasks the complete on the ship ?”

“No, Hongjoong freed all of us of or duty for the next few days. Said we deserved a break.”

Yeosang nodded. “You do.”

“So do ye.”

Jongho stayed up next to the bed, and his hand lost it's way playing with the pentagram around his neck. He finally realised that now he had use it, Yeosang would need it back. He got it off and sat down on the bench next to the bed.

“I figure ye'll want it back ?”

Looking up, he saw Yeosang's head tilted slightly on one side, eyes wide in curiosity.

“What ?”

“The necklace. I called ye, it won't work anymore.”

Jongho's heart melted when the rare but adorable laugh of the witch resonated in the room, and he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man in front of him, hiding behind one of his hands. Calming down and clearing his throat as if his behaviour was not proper - another thing Jongho liked about Yeosang, he always acted so royal - he blushed upon seeing the intensity of the youngest's gaze but didn't stutter when he said :

“It was not a one shot Jongho. I made this necklace for you, so anytime you need to use it, you can. Keep it.”

Smiling fondly at the witch, then at the pendant, he wrapped it back around his neck, a little tighter this time, so it'd make two turns around his neck and not one.

“I was afraid it wouldn't work,” admitted Jongho. “E'en Wooyoung tried to call ye with the necklace ye ga'e to him when ye were children, and ye didn't answer. He said he couldn't feel ye.”

“That's because I wasn't there anymore. My mind at least. The necklace I gave you permits you to call my soul, and that's something I'll always be there with, no matter how far my mind or heart is gone.”

He seemed relaxed despite the words pouring out of his lips. Jongho understood how important all of this was, Yeosang admitting without hiding it that the pendant he had gave him a more intimate access to the witch than Wooyoung's.

Still looking at his hands, he prayed for the day he would be able to thank Yeosang for all he had done properly. Not just with words, but the Ateez way : a hug, cuddles, and if the pink-haired authorised him, even a peck in the lips.

His thoughts turned his cheeks a light pink, but Yeosang was too tired to pay attention, and Jongho catched the witch trying to suppress a yawn.

“I think I'll go-”

“Don't !”

Jongho already half up froze and sat back down slowly, looking at Yeosang with attention. The witch had turned entirely red - and could compete with Mingi's hair at this point - and resisted the urge to hide himself under the blankets. He even had a hand reached towards the pirate, and let it fall on the bed pathetically.

“Don't leave ... please ? I ... Can you sing something to me ? I know you don't do it often even though you have a beautiful voice and it's totally fine if you don't want to but I just thought-”

“Hyung,” cut Jongho loudly with a chuckle. Yeosang raised his wide eyes at him, hopeful. “I will sin' to ye, of course. I can never say no to ye ...”

None commented on how many compliments and sooth flirting had been done, and Yeosang just made himself comfortable, laying down in his bed, covers and blankets all around him. Jongho closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and a few seconds later, his voice filled the previously quiet quarter, filling Yeosang's stomach of butterflies at the same time.

Jongho's voice was powerful, intense, like a strong and cold wave crashing on the main deck during storms, leaving the feeling of being woke up from a nightmare. It felt like you were the one singing and taking deep breaths of a clean and fresh air, almost too precious to be breathed. The more he sung the more he felt confident, and the notes only raised higher, until he played with them just like he played his guitar. It was soft, and amazing, and Yeosang had to close his eyes too, not standing how the aura Jongho let out while singing did things to him. It was a love song, the witch could tell that much, and even if Jongho's voice reached high, it was still soothing and comforting.

Yeosang fell asleep, a small smile on his lips, hand still over the blankets and not under them like the other one, as if he still wished to reach for Jongho, even if he couldn't touch him. The youngest noticed and decided to keep going, lowering his voice only slightly.

When San and Wooyoung had left earlier, the younger clearly upset about something and the oldest still shirtless and confused, none expected what followed. Well, the merman kind of did, as he was committed to tell the truth to San, about his feelings and Calypso's soulmate curse, not necessarily in that order. He didn't know. How to present everything, where to start. He was afraid San would believe his feelings fake if he talked about the curse after confessing. But talking about it before only welcomed the idea of a sort of obligation Wooyoung did not want San to think he was under.

It was a mess inside of his mind, and he realised how unfocused he was when he almost bumped into a wall. Fortunately, San had stopped him by tugging on his arms and in an elegant movement, turned the merman around so he was facing him, grabbing his shoulders with his hands.

“Wooyoung, what is goin' on ?” San's face was frowned with worry, and it didn't get better when he saw the wide eyes Wooyoung had for a while now, and how disturbed and panicked the other was through his grey pearls.

“I-I ...”

“Breathe, don't go to fast. Tell me, what's happenin', ye're scarin' me actin' like a mad man like this.”

“I need to tell you something,” blurted out Wooyoung, and he closed his eyes, internally cursing after himself. There was no going back now, San would never let him live without knowing the end of the story after letting out something like this.

Understand his distressed, San put back his shirt in a hurry and it was his turn to grab Wooyoung's wrist and pull him behind him. They went the other way round of the corridor, and only now the lilac-haired could see his surroundings. They were still in the crew's quarters, but so far they had arrived at the ghosts' “stocking room”. Hongjoong had already mentioned all the crew could have their own room if they wanted, and he indeed saw six doors with names of them, a little further the ghosts'. He knew they never used them because they liked to sleep in the two first rooms together, he and Seonghwa sharing Yeosang's, the one in front of the others', so he was surprised when San opened the door with his name on it and pushed them inside, locking behind them.

The gesture didn't panic Wooyoung. He trusted San.

A quick look around showed him a single bed on the corner of the room, a simple chest at its end filled with whatever Calypso knew what, duffle bags on the other corner, and a few maps, old and new, on the wall next to the door. Simple, as he knew San didn't live in it, but effective, as he could recognise the pirate's personality.

He was dragged to the bed and forced to sit on it, while San grabbed a stool he place right in front of Wooyoung and sat too. The merman gulped silently as his knees were trapped between San's with the way they were, and tried to not panic over what he was going to say in a few seconds.

“So, what is it ?”

Wooyoung started to move his leg nervously, and San raised a brow. That plus all that happened before plus the way Wooyoung was avoiding his eyes, the pirate got really worried. What is something he did ? Said ?

Suddenly he saw Wooyoung snap his eyes towards his shoulder, and he noticed the shirt he had put back on earlier was messy, and showing the wound entirely. Reaching for the hem to put it back correctly, he almost jumped when cold and shaking fingers came to stop him and lowered his hand down. He turned back to Wooyoung, but the merman was still looking at his shoulder, pain and what he thought was guilt in his eyes. Carefully, tenderly, the lilac-haired brushed his fingers on San's collar bones, following the lines of his tattoo, from the inside to the outside, reaching the wound slowly. The pirate let him do it, suppressing his shiver the best he could, focused on Wooyoung's face.

The merman then brushed around the hem of the bandages, raising his fingers so he would only stand above the area without touching it. His eyes were set on the small circle of blood coming from what Yeosang hadn't healed, as it was better to let nature do her work, even if he could help her do it faster.

San saw how Wooyoung's mouth open slightly, how his brows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed. How his hand started shaking even worse, and his other hand grabbed the pirate's shirt and tightened his fist on it to hold himself back from whatever he had in mind. Both were surprised when a sob broke it's way out of Wooyoung's chest, and the merman retreated his hand from San's shoulder to slap it in front of his mouth, eyes closing to hold back the tears.

San immediately wrapped his arms around the merman's frame the best way possible, one hand falling on his hip, moving closer the stole he was sitting on with his hips. Wooyoung was almost sitting on San's left leg, and yet he still seemed to retract himself, head falling on the pirate's chest while the later's hand ran through his fingers. Shocked and not knowing what had happened and what to do, the mapper did what he did best when confused, and sang. It was more humming than singing really, but it was enough to tame down the merman's sobs.

He knew how important mermaids tears were, powerful, precious, and oh so rare and hard to get. Tears of sadness were the rarest, as merfolks were known to be proud creatures, but in this instant San knew Wooyoung wasn't crying tears of joy.

Choking slightly on his air and sobs, Wooyoung had to take a few deep breaths before he was able to choke something that sounded like an apology.

“Why ? Why are ye apologisin' Woo ? Ye didn't do anythin' !”

San was beyond confused, but Wooyoung raised himself back, and still avoiding the pirate's gaze, he stared down at the wound on his shoulder. Understanding - or so he thought - San took the hand Wooyoung was reaching to his shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

“Ye did not do that ! I only protected Seonghwa, I was not even suppose to get hit, I just miscalculated-”

“You could have been killed and I- I didn't do anything, I did not even see it, and he had just came back and you- and he-”

Taking another deep breath and closing his eyes painfully, Wooyoung bit on his lower lips hard, drawing blood, frustration building up from the fact he was unable to express his thoughts. Nothing was happening like it should've, he was not suppose to bring back San's wound and yet, seeing it broke his heart and threw back all his fears right in his face.

He hoped San would understand even without their bond, and the pirate seemed to, whipping his tears away and caressing his skin with his thumb to reach the abused lower lips, pulling on it slowly until it was released from Wooyoung's teeth.

“Wooyoung look at me,” he asked, voice soft like velvet, as sweet as the man's hands on Wooyoung's hip and lip. His chin was trapped by San's index right under it, raising his head only enough so they'd be on the same level for an eye contact, if only Wooyoung opened his eyes.

A small kiss on his nose made him jump, and he grabbed San's shirt with his hands to balance himself, feeling dizzy with how close he knew the other was.

“Wooyoung,” called the man again,” please, open yer eyes and look at me.”

Obeying, the lilac-haired opened his eyes, for now staring at his hands on San's chest, slowly, oh so slowly, raising them until he met San's black orbs. And then he lost himself in the dark pools. They reflected worry, a genuine concern that made Wooyoung's heart miss a few beats. They reflected so many things the merman couldn't read them all ; or didn't want to. Not when he thought looking at a mirror of his own heart, not when the other was looking at him with so much devotion, fondness and love, and he hadn't seen any of this before, not matter how many nights they fell asleep lost in each others eyes. If all his thoughts weren't taken by San, Wooyoung would've thought that Yeosang was right : San did love him. As much as _he_ loved the pirate ? Maybe even more ...

“That's not it ... I mean, of course ye would be worried about us, but ye wouldn't react like that if there wasn't anythin' else-”

“I love you.”

He wanted to facepalm. He did internally. He did not really mean for it to just come out like this, without any preamble. San had frozen, he could feel it with the fingers in his hair and the hand on his lips. But he didn't push back, didn't run away. He just stared back, eyes widening so slightly only Wooyoung would notice with how close they were. San waited for the rest, he knew it wasn't over, and maybe Wooyoung fell even harder for him.

“I didn't want to. I was scared. Because it's not just one of my kind and one of your kind. It's you and me precisely ...”

Seeing the confusion in the pirate's eyes, Wooyoung took a deep breath, ignoring the tear falling down his cheek and confessed :

“The day you got us abroad, you resisted my voice, you remember ?”

“How could I forget,” nodded the pirate with a fond smile. “It was the most beautiful thing I had even listened to and even if it showed ye weren't comfortable, and despite what had happened with Hongjoong and Seonghwa, ye still used it, ye still tried to save ye and the others. Ye were scared but oh so brave and beautiful.”

“It's not usual for a man to resist a mermaid's charms, I'm sure you had understood that much ...”

San nodded slowly and he saw fear coming back in Wooyoung's eyes in anticipation of what would follow :

“We lied. Seonghwa and I. We knew why you and Hongjoong didn't fall for us, but we couldn't tell you at the time, it was too dangerous considering our position ...”

Tears were coming back and Wooyoung cursed, whipping them frantically with his hands. He was just so scared San would hate him for it. It was ridiculous really, because at no moment other that the voice thing they had felt the soul connection, so really, San shouldn't be angry at him, right ?

And he was not. He once more pushed Wooyoung's hand away and whipped the merman's tears with his own, pulling him further in his thigh, now bringing the second one under the smaller body. It really felt extremely intimate, and Wooyoung had never seen San do that with any other of their friends, and unintentionally it made him at ease.

“Whatever ye're thinkin' right now, I won't do it. I won't be mad for ye not tellin' me, I'm not stupid, I understand why ye stayed silent. But if it's eatin' ye know tell me. Why didn't I react to yer voice ?”

“Because you're my soulmate,” whispered the boy from the tip of his lips, too loud for his liking, hoping San hadn't catch it.


	14. XIV / Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : smut ... that's it. I can't really say more, just, the smut will start and end when you see this '000' so you are aware, and I will resume quickly at the end because something important happens. WooSan part 2 and final part I guess, hope you'll like it ! I'm not extremely comfortable with writing smut, so I hope I didn't make it awkward ...  
> Oh and also, I'm currently writing chapter 22, and my bad, but it might be more than 24 chapter in the end, maybe 25 or 26 but not more than 26 for sure ! So yeah ...

“Ye're ... what ? How-” his eyes widened in surprise but not shock. He weirdly seemed to like that idea, but needed to understand how for it to be really real. Not that he didn't believe Wooyoung, but even in a world full of mythological creatures and deadly monsters, the existence of a soul connected to yours in such ways that you can never love anyone else ever seemed impossible.

“It's a curse, a long time curse Calypso threw on my kind so we could never found love, just like She never did. As man-eaters, making men fall with our voice was our only way to eat, so She made sure that every born mermaid and merman would be connected to a human being. It didn't mean they would ever meet, but if they did, only the mermaid would be able to know, as her voice would be useless to lure the man into her arms.”

“That's ... cruel,” only said San after a moment, face disgusted by the Goddess' twisted mind. Not that he would say it out loud to not anger Her. Wooyoung only nodded, before adding :

“That's why Seonghwa and I panicked when you and Hongjoong didn't react. We never thought we could fall on our soulmate, it had never happened before and the curse is so old we started to think of it as a legend, just like you humans turn into legends things that once were but never showed during numerous years.”

San's eyes gazed back to Wooyoung's.

“Wait so Hongjoong and Seonghwa ... ?”

“Oh by Calpyso you can't say anything San ! Hongjoong can't know if Seonghwa is not the one to tell him, it could mess up so many things !”

“Is it why ye're tellin' me now ?”

“What ?”

“Why are ye tellin' me now then ?”

Wooyoung's eyes widened in horror and he was quick to grab San's head between his hands.

“I don't want to mess up anything with you ! I just ... I ... I fell in love with you Sannie ... I didn't want to, especially not after what happened when you saw me eat for the first time, and Seonghwa and I didn't want to say anything because if I had to love you, I wanted to in the way everyone else does. And I did not want you to think my feelings were nothing but honest and true, or for yours to be faked by a sort of duty you'd think you'd have.”

_I really want to love him,_ the words spoken by Wooyoung to Seonghwa two days ago came back in his mind.

San's face had shown surprise the more the merman talked, until he just couldn't hold it anymore and pulled Wooyoung against him, locking the lilac-haired into his arms, nose nuzzled close to the gills.

“How could I think that, when everyday ye prove me on your own how amazin' you are. Wooyoung, soulmate or not, fallin' in love with ye was inevitable for me. Ye are such a precious person inside, always carrin', fightin' for the things ye believe in and the people close to ye, how could I not love ye ? I don't believe I fell in love because ye're my soulmate, I think being yer soulmate is what brought ye on our deck that day. And bein' yer soulmate is what made ye stay, and not try to run away.”

Wooyoung had a feeling San would reciprocate his feelings, but actually hearing it out loud was something else and he had to push back the other male. He noticed distractingly that someone had started to sing, a beautiful, strong voice, Jongho's if his ears didn't betray him, but all he cared about was San's words.

“Y-you're not mad ? Or think I don't love you ?”

“Do you ? Not love me ?”

“No. I do love you. Like I can never love anyone else because you are the only San I need and want in my life.”

Wooyoung had gained back his confidence and had made himself more comfortable on the pirate's thighs, scouting closer so their hips were touching, as well as they lower stomach, and he brought his hands from San's cheeks to his nape, pulling on the man slowly, tilting his own head until their lips brushed together. Eyes still locked, they looked at the other, and when their hot breath on their skin was too much to handle, San's hands found their place on the merman's waist and pulled him closer, finally sealing their lips, their eyes closing the second it happened.

It felt like everything around them had disappeared, and all they were focused on was the feeling of the other's lips on theirs, how their hands burned on the skin they touched, how their breathing had stopped, only to end up trying to gulp small parts of air while they moved together. Shyly at first, discovering the other. San was no stranger to kissing, he had enjoyed the company of many men and women at some White Cities, and he knew how to kiss to please, to turn on, how to kiss with lust and hunger. Even if he knew all that he felt like discovering the whole thing all over again as he never had to kiss anyone with _love_ before, and never felt the need to. His lovers never asked that of him, aware it was a one night thing, and so they didn't bother with tenderness and sweetness.

Wooyoung only followed his instincts. As said previously, mermaids were born to be lonely, but somehow, they were also born to love, and be loved, to please and be pleased, to be sensual. And so the merman moved his lips in sync with San, focusing on the upper lip when the pirate seemed to be the type to focus on the lower, only strengthening the feeling of complementarity they had.

Their heart were beating furiously in their chest, and they were so close they could feel it through their shirt. San's hands came behind Wooyoung's knees, bringing the boy even closer to him, so close the merman was able to wrap his legs around the pirate's waist when the later stood up, kicking the stole away and moving to the bed.

He gently laid Wooyoung on it, and the lilac-haired ran his fingers through the freshly dyed locks, fists closing around the silver and blue ones at San's nape. Even if he had his gills they weren't of any help to breathe out of the water, and like a human - like San - the need to breathe made him slowly end the kiss. San lifted himself only slightly so they would still be close. Noticing their new position, San's hands on each side of his head on the bed, his legs parted to welcome the pirate between them, he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. It would be different from underwater, but Wooyooung already had sex, and he seriously couldn't wait to try it with San.

Finally opening his eyes, his breath was punched out of his chest upon seeing how full of love and dark of lust San's dark iris were. They panted, and San pressed on his elbows to be able to run a hand through the silver-purple hair of the merman.

The mood had switched, they could both feel it. This wasn't about expressing their love to one another, this was about showing it. And what better way to do that than carnal pleasure when you felt the need ?

Wooyoung's hands unlocked from behind the pirate's nape, and he worked his way to San's shirt, getting the buttons off one by one, missing the mapper's eyes on him as he was focused on his task.

“Are ye sure ?” asked San, surprising the merman.

“Why wouldn't I ? I love you, and I'm no stranger to this. I know you won't hurt me, I know you won't throw me away after, I know I can trust you San. Furthermore,” Wooyoung was annoyed by the buttons and ripped the rest of the shirt - that was only three buttons away from being opened - earning a chuckle disguised as a groan from San and added, “I don't want to wait.”

000

San's eyes darkened even more and his lips lifted into a smirk that turned Wooyoung's stomach upside down. He raised himself on his knees to discard the shirt, wincing slightly when his shoulder reminded him it was not healed entirely.

“Easy Sannie, maybe we should-” started Wooyoung, raised on his elbows, but San took one his legs by the thigh and lifted it until it was secured on his hip bone, bringing their hips together and ripping a moan of Wooyoung's mouth. “Sannie your shoulder,” whined the merman a second time when a hand was pressed against his chest to got him laying down again.

“Me shoulder will be fine, I'll be more worried about yer ability to walk after I'm done with ye baby,” the nickname and the talk got the merman to shiver from head to toe, eyes also darkened by lust, and hands grabbing the sheets next to him.

San lowered himself again, a hand next to the other's hand, the other still on his thigh and pressed their lips together. Unlike the first time, that was still sweet and innocent, this kiss was messy. Wooyoung bit hard on San's lower lip with his fangs, enjoying the iron taste of blood on his tongue, moaning when the pirate forced his own inside of his mouth. A dance started, but like their lips, their tongue found the same rythme quickly, and warmed their insides even more. Wooyoung could feel himself going hard, and he was pretty sure it wasn't a telescope poking against his ass in San's pants.

The later broke the kiss after biting back on the merman's tongue gently, continuing by kissing his cheek, then his jaw, giving an innocent lick on the sharp bone, and moved to his neck. Careful about the gills, he focused more on the lower part, the one close the shoulder, and bit in the tender flesh. Wooyoung gasped, body arching against San's naked torso, the rough shirt the merman had still on a nice friction on his sensible skin.

“S-san,” called the merman when he felt San scout closer to a particular part of his neck. The pirate stopped when noticing a weird mark, that looked like an umbrella on the sun kissed skin.

“What is that ?” San's breathing was ecstatic, a sign he was enjoying this very much as well. “I never noticed it before.”

“It's uh- ... How can I say that ?”

Wooyung fidgeted nervously. He hadn't expect for it to appear so soon, but his closeness with the pirate for a good month before confessing must have helped.

“Wooyoung,” a quick peck was pressed on his lips. “Tell me.”

“It's a bond mark.”

“A bond mark ?”

“If a mermaid confesses to their soulmate and they love them back, the mark is suppose to appear at some point for their souls to be ... secured ? Locked ? Tied ? Together ...”

“What does it do exactly ?”

“It connects their souls, more than just what we have. We feel what the other feels, for it to be a physical pain, or a mental state. We really become ... one ? Yeah that's how I'd put it ...”

That's how Seonghwa had explained it to him at least, so it had to be true.

“But, ye will be the only one marked ?”

“Oh no ! No, I can mark you if you want.”

“How ?”

“Like you would do, I bite until drawing blood exactly were you'd bit me.”

“I have to bite ye first ?”

“Yes, so when I bite I will feel where to bite and not mess up the marking.”

He noticed how they talked about _when's_ and not _if's_ and it made his heart do funny things again, before he stuttered :

“I-I mean, only if you want to-”

He was cut off by San's lips on his again, this time the pirate attacking his shirt, but unlike Wooyoung he had the patience to take every button off one by one. He really was just using his abs and legs to hold himself on top of Wooyoung as his hands were busy, and the merman moaned when seeing how well sculpted San was. He had already seen him shirtless on the deck when the sun was too high and hot, and every time he felt the same : San looked like a statue. At least the statues who sunk in the depth of Wooyoung's crypt. He was confident with his body, he had broad shoulders and the merman didn't hesitate to run his hands on them, caressing the skin and letting his sharp fingers brush lightly, like a feather's touch, satisfied when San shivered and groaned.

“I want to mark ye, and I want ye to mark me,” whispered the man in his ear, and the lilac-haired's eyes widened.

“T-this is a big step San, are you sure ?”

“Yes by Calypso, I've never been sure of anythin' so fast in my life. I want ye Wooyoung, all of ye.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” San smirked when he kissed the merman's bond mark and made him switch to his native language. He felt something growing inside of him, and his new kink appeared : ruining Wooyoung so hard the merman would only stutter merfolk words.

His shirt was thrown next to the pirate's without a second thought, and he went back to kissing the merman's neck, slowly but surely making his way to his navel, pressing butterfly kisses on his torso, fingers brushing on the sensible nipples. He licked the skin just above his crotch, satisfied to feel Wooyoung arch his back so hard he almost hit him.

A quick look up and San sucked in a breath : Wooyoung was cheeks pink, hair messy, eyelids half-closed and totally unfocused as he tried to look at San, mouth partly open and chest raising with every heavy and hot breaths. He was beautiful and San hadn't even started the real business yet.

With his teeth he opened the pants, and keeping eyes level with his crotch, lowered the pants. Somehow Wooyoung had gotten rid of his boots, and it only made things easier for San.

Wooyoung was also not easily ashamed of his body, as a merman the upper part was always visible after all, but he still blushed furiously upon seeing the hunger in the man's eyes. Taking both of his thighs to pass them on his shoulders, hands grabbing the tender flesh of their fronts, San placed himself right in front of the merman's dick and licked from the base to the tip. Wooyoung felt like dying. It was hot and yet cold with San's saliva, and he felt how tightly San's hands were against his skin and he closed his eyes, back arching once more. Whining when hands pressed his hips down to control him, he gasped when San took all of him in one go. He let out a cry the second after, the feeling way too good for him to care, and thinking San was doing this on purpose.

The man liked to tease and play way before they even thought about the other like that, so of course he wouldn't be any different in bed.

Fingers found their way in brown hair and grabbed them, Wooyoung not trying to fasten San's movement but slowing them down. The pirate was good with his tongue and his mouth felt absolutely amazing, but Wooyoung felt like he should be the one doing that to the other. He tugged, calling out San's name in broken moans. Understanding the silent plea, the mapper re-placed his hands next to Wooyoung's body so he could go back to his mouth and kiss him. Knowing he could taste himself, Wooyoung moaned louder, but it was choked down by San's lips. Parting away he managed to say :

“I want to do that to you.”

“I'm not against it,” answered the pirate with a smirk.

Careful of San's shoulder, they exchanged places, and even if it was Wooyoung's turn to be between San's legs, he clearly saw the difference of power. San had this aura around him when topping Wooyoung than Wooyoung could never have. The only way he would top San would be by riding him ...

The thought make his dick twitch, and San cocked an eyebrow.

“Go on baby, show me what else than moaning, screaming and singing sailors to their death ye can do with that loud mouth of yers,” he smirked so hard Wooyoung felt like coming right here and now. But he held it back, and decided it would still have power over the man ; he too, knew how to be a tease.

He placed himself right in front of San's pants and started by palming his dick through the cloth, jerking him off slowly. San groaned and pushed his head back. Wooyoung kept going a whole minute before taking the pants off, and then he gently grabbed San's dick in his hand, and gave it a few testing pumping movements. He could see the tension building up in San, how he wished for more but wouldn't say it. He would get it out of him, one way or the other. He brushed his thumb on the tip of the dick, spreading pre-cum on the long vein of San's member. He then blew on it, earning a surprise gasp and another groan out of San. It turned Wooyoung on to no end that San was the groaning and panting type and not the moaning and whining one like he was. They, once again, completed the other perfectly.

“Woo, I swear to Calypso,” the merman's train of thoughts was interrupted by his lover's complaints, and he only tilted his head on the side and opened his eyes innocently.

“What is it Sannie ?”

An exchange of glance and the pirate knew right away what Wooyoung had in mind. But San didn't feel like playing : he had been waiting for the merman for a while, and it had been months since he got laid, so he was more than eager to get started. Wooyoung being a tease and acting all innocent only lit the fire already burning in his lower stomach even more, and ravishing the merman became a personal business.

“I don't want to hurt ye baby, but either ye wet it, or I go in dry,” Wooyoung's eyes widened. He stared at the pirate to make sure he had heard correctly and gulped hard when he realised he had. San was not serious and he was relieved by that, but it still did something to him. A good something. Smiling as he was able to snap San rather quickly, he still gave a few kitten licks on the length in front of him, testing the new waters. He took the tip in, rolling his tongue around it, and kept doing that by taking more at each bob of his head. San's breathing had gone faster and more interrupted by soundless gasps. Wooyoung hollowed his cheeks and the sounds that came out of it were so dirty they made him moan, sending a vibration through the already tensed pirate. Before he could put it all though San sat himself back up and lifted Wooyoung on his hips, naked dicks brushing together and ripping moans from the youngest, shushed down by San's lips. The strength with which he was manipulated almost made the merman go feral but he quieted down.

San's dick had slipped behind Wooyoung, and the merman whined every time it brushed against his ass without actually going in.

“We need to prep ye first baby, I don't want to hurt ye,” repeated San, but Wooyoung was too far gone to really understand. All he felt was San's mouth against his neck, his hand on his hip caressing the skin. He heard the drawer next to the bed being open and opened his eyes to see a small bottle of oil now between San's fingers. He helped the man to open it so his other hand would stay on his body, but his own hands were shaking like crazy, and San chuckled at his state. He was not better, but controlled it best.

“See how ye make me feel baby, see how ye reduce me to this mess,” he whispered to Wooyoung's ear, biting before he retreated. He watched the merman's expression while he dry humped on their joined length, before an idea popped in his mind. “Prep yerself.”

“I-I don't know how,” replied the merman still humping, not minding San. A little annoyed, the pirate grabbed Wooyoung's dick and squeezed, earning a satisfying yelp.

“Stop bein' so impatient baby boy, one thin' at a time. And now, I want ye to prep yerself. I'll guide ye.”

And so he did. He coated Wooyoung's fingers in oil, and instructed him to push his middle finger in first. He authorised the merman to add another finger when he felt Wooyoung was stretched enough, enjoying and drinking each moan, whine, each hurried movement, each time their skin brushed against the other. Wooyoung's eyes were closed and his head was pushed back, exposing his neck entirely. Not a man to resist his urges, San pressed a few kisses before he grabbed Wooyoung's wrist and pulled the hand away. He chuckled when the merman whined at the loss, and moved them around, the other's legs secured around him, and he was standing above the merman once more. They had been kissing, and they carved every touch from the other they could get. Parting, San moved them around the way he wanted nicely, slowly, and let time to the merman to catch his breath. Shoulders covered by biting marks or faded hickeys, San thought he couldn't be luckier. He had never felt so much pleasure with only foreplay before.

He fell back on his heels, kneeling on the bed; and brought Wooyoung's ass until it was settle on his thighs. The way he was able to manhandle the merman like he weighted nothing when in his original form San would struggle to lift him was a constatation Wooyoung didn't know what to do with. But he liked it. He never liked feeling so much power in himself, his voice, strength ... So if San could take a part of it away, he would willingly give it to the man.

He reached a hand towards San, whom grabbed it and intertwined their fingers, a gentle smile on his lips when he moved his hips so his cock pressed against Wooyoung's entrance, and pushed in. It was agonising how slow he went, and they both felt every inch : the merman felt every inch of San making it's way inside of him, and the pirate every inch he pushed himself in. They both breathed heavily when he stopped, pelvis pressed together so close there was no space between, and Wooyoung pressed San's hand to let him know he was good.

At first, San tested Wooyoung, just like he always did when sleeping with a man. He was tight, but not too tight, and San's dick slide in and out of him so easily it felt unreal.

“Fuck Woo, ye take me so well, ye prepped yerself so well baby.”

Wooyoung whined loudly, head back as much as he could on the mattress. When San accelerated his back arched impossibly high, and for a second the mapper was scared it would pop, but he remembered mermaids were flexible. Still not letting go of Wooyoung's hand, he moved both his hands from the merman's hips to the mattress next to his waist, to give him a better access. He was looking for something deep inside of Wooyoung, something he knew would send the merman to the edge.

“S-san, _I need ye_ ,” whined the merman, opening fogged eyes. San smirked, hearing the merfolk, and didn't even need to ask to the merman to say it back because he did in a long cry : “ _Fuck San !_ I need ye !”

San scooted closer, lowering himself so he could press kisses on the other's collarbones then reaching his lips, whispering :

“I'm here, I'm right here baby,” and kissing them. He thrusted harder and faster, the obscene sound of skin slapping almost covered by Wooyoung's moans. Wrapping his other hand around the pirate's neck the lilac-haired brought him closer to him, and San decided it was time for the merman to be flexible. He finally let go of his hand and grabbed the back of his tighs, bending the other's legs so far Wooyoung's knees were almost on his shoulder. He always had flexible hips, and he never enjoyed it as much as he did now. Seeing how he was bringing Wooyoung down, piece by piece, turning the moans into screams, the grabbings into scratchings, loving how he was able to make the other arch his back so hard it came against his torso.

A particularly hard thrust had him finding Wooyoung's sweet spot. The merman gasp hard when San hit it the first time, only to cry right after.

“Ther-re San, oh Calypso _right there_ -”

“Look at me baby.”

Fighting against himself Wooyoung was able to open his eyes and a sweet hand caressed his skin. Looking into San's eyes they found in the other exactly what they were looking for, and Wooyoung kissed San. It didn't last long as the merman felt pleasure building up in his lower stomach, the familiar feeling alarming him.

“S-sannie, _I'm close,_ I'm- gnh ! Close !”

“Come baby, come for me.”

“Mark me,” managed to breath out Wooyoung before any coherent thought was chased away. San obeyed, lost in his pleasure as well, taking both Wooyoung's hands in his own and placing them above the other's head so he couldn't do anything, and he turned his head and reached for Wooyoung's mark, nose brushing against it. He felt the younger tense against him, his breathing suddenly accelerating and he bit down, hard, efficiently working the merman through his orgasm. He had grabbed San's hands back, digging his sharp claws in the skin, and San groaned when pain and pleasure mixed and he cummed hard inside Wooyoung after a few more thrusts.

He licked the blood away from Wooyoung's wound, and let the merman coming down from cloud nine. He too was in a bliss, and didn't really register much until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and sucked in a breath. His five sens coming back to him, he felt Wooyoung's hand on his nape and his fangs in his skin, mirroring the mark he had left on the merman. Wooyoung, exhausted, cleaned the wound close before falling back on the mattress, eyes deep in San's. Only a few seconds after, their heart started beating like crazy again, but not in a good way, in a way that makes you sick, think your heart beats so fast it's going to stop. Their minds were stabbed by thousands of needles and Wooyoung yelped, bringing his hands to his head, San shaking his own to try and make the pain go away.

It did, as fast at it came, but it had been intense. Opening their eyes they found themselves looking right back in the other's eyes, and they suddenly felt it. All. San felt Wooyoung's happiness and satisfaction to being marked, Wooyoung felt San's tender heart filled with love and adoration for him, and it brought tears to their eyes. They had been sensible before but that was nothing the same. They could _feel_ the other, hear their heartbeats pumping in their ears, and that was such a precious experience.

000

Feeling sticky and cold now that they were done, San slowly left Wooyoung's warmth, the action making them moan and whine one last time, and tired, the pirate still managed to grab a towel and wet it in the bucket close to his door. Wooyoung had already sat up, and he asked to clean himself, San already clean and looking for clothes. He got out underwear for the both of them, and asked if Wooyoung wanted a shirt to sleep.

“No, I don't like wearing anything on my upper body.”

“I wouldn't complain,” said the pirate with a tired smirk.

Wooyoung chuckled and open the blanket for them to scout in. “I'm pretty sure Seonghwa would.”

Playfully complaining, he came to bed with Wooyoung, both finding their usual sleeping position. Arms wrapped around Wooyoung, a hand in his lilac hair, San pressed a tender kiss to the merman's forehead. Wooyoung closed his eyes and hummed softly.

“Hey Woo ?”

“Yeah Sannie ?”

“I love you.”

Surprised by the lack of accent, Wooyoung opened his eyes and raised his head a little, seeing how San was waiting for an answer. Smiling genuinely, he pecked the pirate's nose.

“I love you too.”

Outside on the main deck, the sun was setting nicely. Seonghwa couldn't believe all that had happened did in only one day. Hongjoong becoming the Pirate King, Ateez destroying four of the nine Pirate Lords, Yeosang destroying an entire fleet ... And now they were back on the Atiny, him staring at the horizon, elbows on the railing, Hongjoong behind him at the wheel, and the others a little everywhere.

Jongho had started to sing a few minutes ago, loudly at first, but then lower, and Seonghwa could guess Yeosang had been the one to ask for the favour, but had probably fallen asleep, exhausted as the poor witch was.

Yunho tried to cook but he too was tired as hell, and Seonghwa had forced him to take a nap, saying he would be the one to cook. Mingi had followed the tallest, and Seonghwa looked at them with a fond smile as the two pirates were in the middle of a pile of ripped sheets and damaged sails, comfortable in the nest Yunho had made up before dozing off to sleep, Mingi wrapped around his body.

No really, Yeosang and Jongho weren't the only ones turning around each other, and Seonghwa was really curious to know if Hongjoong had realised.

Trying a quick glance, his neck turned red when he crossed the pirate's sight already on him.

Hongjoong had kept an eye on Seonghwa since they had came back from their battle. A lot had happened today, and the poor Captain had not process half of it yet.

Processing he was a Pirate King had been easy : it's not as if he had enormous responsibilities anyway, and he had already won a great battle that would assure him respect and loyalty for a least a decade.

Processing that Yeosang was one of Calypso's heir might have been a little challenge, but really the man was already a witch, so Hongjoong had wrapped his mind around the idea rather quickly.

But.

Processing that Seonghwa had almost been shot, that San had taken the bullet for him, and that he almost lost two of his men this day ... No, that he could not accept. It was far from being the first time San almost died, witness all the scars on his body, just like all of them had. No the problem was that _once again_ , he had not been able to protect his mates, and that he had failed to see the threat.

The other problem was : Seonghwa had almost died. He could not stress this enough. If San had not been here, the merman would've taken the bullet and probably would've died, given how San received it when trying to save the other.

Seonghwa had almost died, barely three days after they got him back from Low. And the worst was ? If it had happened, Seonghwa would've died with his last memories of Hongjoong being an asshole to him.

Hongjoong was proud to say that he had pretty much all his shit figured out. He had accepted both the mermen as his crew, was on their way to Utopia, delt with the other Pirate Lords that could be a problem for their journey and yet ... Yet dealing with Seonghwa was something he still had to do but never knew how to.

Their relationship felt like walking on a broken mirror. You had to go slow, and steady, but be extra careful because at the first touch of a skin against a crack, blood would be shed. Literally. And he couldn't understand why dealing with Seonghwa couldn't be as simple as dealing with the rest ?

He had heard the merman say what happened when he comforted him meant nothing. Yet, he noticed the other's eyes on him, he noticed how Seonghwa had always kept an eye on him during their fights. Hongjoong could guess it was to make sure he would be fine, but Seonghwa had became the mother's group, and he also noticed the merman's eyes glancing at the other.

He shook his head internally. That couldn't be it, it was just his imagination. Seonghwa had just been checking on everyone like he aways did.

But then Hongjoong's mind reminded him on the events that had occured a few days prior. The memories of Seonghwa's lips on his, thighs on his laps, hips grinding against his burned his mind and he had to close his eyes, hands wrapped tightly around the wheel, to keep himself down.

That, had not be nothing. And yet, he had said it was. Seonghwa had said it was. But did they mean it ? He for sure didn't. And he had a feeling Seonghwa didn't either, but Hongjoong didn't want to raise his hopes up and lose his mind over the merman. For what would come, he needed his entire self.

Seonghwa didn't seem to agree. Seonghwa seemed to think they needed a discussion. They did, not that Hongjoong would admit it.

“Hongjoong ?”

The Captain turned to look at the merman and his heart leaped in his chest. His sun kissed skin glowed with the fading sunlight, hair messed up by the light breeze, eyes open in a hopeful expression. Losing himself in them a few seconds, Hongjoong also saw the confusion and tiredness the other bore, and wished he could take it all away.

All things considered, he probably looked the most miserable of them all.

“Aye ?”

“What happened with Mingi before Shipwreck Island ?”

Hongjoong's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that.

“Hu ?”

“Before we arrived at Shipwreck Island, when we dyed our hair. Mingi was distant to you, and when you spoke he answered you bitterly. He had been acting normal again but we just came back from a fight, and I'm pretty sure he will remember what grudges he had against you tomorrow. So. What happened ?”

Curse the merman and his sens of observation. Everyone had frowned upon hearing Mingi but none had commented, and they didn't really had the time to deal with it afterwards. But now, Seonghwa seemed to think it was a good moment to deal with it. And seeing the furrowed brows, narrowed eyes, and defensive position of the merman, acting like a mother hen, Hongjoong knew he could not escape it. The problem was :

“I don't know.” That only made Seonghwa narrow his eyes even more.

“You don't know ?”

“No.”

“Seriously ? There's nothing you've done, or said, that could make our sweet and goofy _Mingi_ ,” empathising the name only made Hongjoong feel worse, “snap at you ? Ignore you ? I heard him talking about it with Yunho before they fell asleep. You _said_ something Hongjoong.”

Seonghwa didn't want the Captain to tell him, really, he just wanted him to realise, understand where he had been wrong, and apologise to Mingi the next day. That's really all he wanted. That's why the second he saw Hongjoong's internal geers work he stepped away, planning on going down to the main deck. He hadn't expect a full confession from the Pirate King.

“I snapped at him because I heard ye.”

Seonghwa froze, even more confused. “Me ? You heard me ?”

Hongjoong took a deep breath, the merman facing him once more, but turned his head to the sea. Was he really about to do that ?

“You said ye didn't care about me. About how I comforted ye. And I didn't like it.”

Seonghwa was startled, and stunned, and shocked, and oh so many things ... Mingi was kind of forgotten - he never forgot his children he just placed them in a corner of his mind - and he now focused on the words Hongjoong had pronounced. He had been mad, had snapped at Mingi, because he had heard Seonghwa say _“I don't care, it didn't mean anything anyway so why make a fuss about it ?”_. _That_ was the reason he had been pissed ? He was fucking joking right ?

“You were mad about that ?”

Hongjoong nodded, still not looking at him, and Seonghwa felt his head spin, placing on hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie, the Captain could not have meant that ? Not after he was the one saying it was nothing ...

“You're joking right ?!”

That had Hongjoong to finally look back at the merman, only to see more confusion, but now pain, and maybe a little bit of anger given his expression.

“What-”

“You were mad about _that,”_ repeated Seonghwa, word by word, “When you were the one saying we should not think about it any longer, saying we should just act as if nothing had happened, go back to what we were, but tell me Hongjoong, what are we exactly ?! Because since I've known you, I never felt more insecure about my place next to someone than next to you ! I know who I am for everyone here ! I'm Wooyoung's family, his brother, but I also became everyone's mother somehow ! Not that I'm complaining, I love this role very much but you ... I'm Mingi's comforter when Yunho is not available, Yeosang's source of hugs with Wooyoung because he can't touch any of you, Jongho's adviser, Yunho's and San's confident ! But for you ?! I don't know how you see me, what you want from me ! Do I even matter to you _at all_ Hongjoong ?!”

Too stunned and taken aback to answer, the called one stayed silent and Seonghwa widened his watery eyes in pain, and turned around to leave, not standing to be in the youngest's presence one minute more.

“Wait-”

“Fuck you Kim Hongjoong !”

That too took him aback before he cursed at himself and ran to catch the merman. Seonghwa was walking fast to the head of the ship, and Yunho and Mingi did not even moved when the loud steps of their hyungs resonated in front of them. Hongjoong was able to catch up with the dark-haired because the other couldn't help himself and replace Mingi's blanket over his body to make sure he wouldn't be cold. Hongjoong saw the tenderness in his movements, the sweetness, something he was sure none of them had seen since their parents all chased them away to save them.

What Wooyoung had told him about fixing whatever this was came back to the Pirate King, and he hadn't felt them as much as he did now.

Seeing the merman moving again he called after him, only to be loudly shushed, Seonghwa pointing at the two sleeping pirates. They looked like angels, but the truth was so different.

Just like Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's relationship.

“Let me explain, please,” whispered a little too loudly the navy-haired, resulting in the taller to flash him white eyes and furrowed brows. Saying Seonghwa was angry would be an understatement : he was heart-broken, and we all know how that makes someone dangerous. Seeing the Captain would not give up Seonghwa moved again, completely ignoring the other one, and moved to the quarter deck again, as far as he could, elbows on the railing, back on his previous position but so more further from Hongjoong. He stayed silent and waited for the pirate to speak.

“I didn't mean what I said,” were his first words.

Seonghwa turned to him, clearly not believing any of those, eyes digging deep in Hongjoong's souls in seek of a lie.

“I swear. I ...” Hongjoong tried to escape from the demanding icy eyes of the merman but he couldn't. Now that he had crossed their sight, they had trapped him and would force him to empty his whole heart right here and there. Resisting would only hurt him and Seonghwa more than they already were. “I told ye, I had ne'er done this before. Comfortin' someone yes, helpin' with a panic attack that too, but ... It's the whole rest-”

“Say it,” demanded Seonghwa.

“I never cared about someone who wasn't family as much as I do with ye Seonghwa. Ye ha'e to believe me because I'm rippin' me heart in half for ye ... I didn't want to but I don't see what else to do-”

“You should've done this since day one,” bit back the merman, mouth feeling like if it was full all crushed glass when he spoke.

Hongjoong finally seemed to awaken from his transe and came back at the merman :

“Yeah right, that's totally what _ye_ did !”

Seonghwa's eyes widened.

“I was kidnapped ! You and your Calypso forsaken crew took me and my brother from our peaceful and miserable life ! You took us !”

“Ye don't look like ye're miserable,” pointed out Hongjoong.

“That's not the fucking point ! The point is, why would I act like nothing but myself when I perfectly knew you were coming for me ?! Hongjoong, you've been a jerk since I arrived ! But not to Wooyoung, no, only I deserved that treatment ! And then what ? You wanted to kill me !”

“I told ye it's not true ! I might ha'e thought about it when we started this journey, but so many things changed ! First of all, ye and Wooyoung were not the ones we were suppose to encounter but it happened ! That's life ! And then everythin' started to go down for me ! The things I had decided, I believed in, everythin' I wanted to do to protect me family, me legacy ! Me mother's dream ! Utopia is me life's work, and theirs ! And ye came in, shakin' my whole world and mind upside down, forcin' me to rethink e'erythin' because no ! I can't kill ye both ... And not just because Yeosang knew one of ye, not because the rest of the crew wouldn't let me. But because I too, grew to care about ye ...”

Seonghwa was silent but mouth open and eyes still watery, if not more. The mermaid didn't know what to say and felt Hongjoong wasn't done yet, so he kept quiet.

“Fuck Seonghwa, ye gotta help me there, don't play dumb and stubborn, not when I told ye all of that already ...”

“The thing is,” started the merman, finding back his voice, “that nothing is clear with you Hongjoong. You tell words but you act totally different from them.”

“What ?” whispered the pirate. Half-confused and half in denial, as he knew what Seonghwa was talking about. He had felt it too. Damn, Seonghwa was acting like that too sometimes.

“You tell me you don't want to kill me. You take care of me like you probably never did the crew before, let me stay in your quarters, in your bed, by your side. Kiss me, comfort me, touch me - after I asked you too I know - but then you say it doesn't matter ? That we should go back to what we were, but that is something so foggy and blurry I don't even know what it means. And then you keep me close, asking me to sleep in your bed more nights when clearly you stepped away from me too. And then-” Seonghwa's voice was caught in his throat by a sob and Hongjoong was shocked to see real tears running down the merman's cheeks.

Last time it happened the dark-haired was more than vulnerable and the pirate was sure it would be the first and last time he would see those tears. Yet here he was, heart clenching hard in his chest, fists grabbing the hem of his sleeves to keep himself from running to the merman.

Those type of feelings made him confused and act in weird ways that made Seonghwa sad afterwards. It was an endless circle of fucking hell.

“Then I don't know where I am anymore and I'm tired Hongjoong ... I'm so tired to not know. I thought it wouldn't matter, but it does ! If fucking does and you frustrate me more than I wish you did !”

“I don't know what I feel Seonghwa. I don't know what it is but I care about ye. I care about ye like fuckin' crazy and I wish I was the one to rip Low's face off but it was yer vengeance to fulfill. I wish I was the one to take the bullet for ye, not San. Not just because he's my brother and I wish he hadn't been hurt, but also because I felt like I was the one who should ha'e taken that bullet. When we got ye back from Low I thought I would go feral for what he did to ye. And seein' ye break in me arms. I didn't feel satisfaction, it didn't feel good to see ye like this, so please, don't think that the slightest. It broke me heart, in pieces, because I wasn't there to keep all of that from happenin' to ye. And ye had to go through hell because of me stupid fuckin' ass and I am so sorry. So sorry and I know I can't make up for what I did that caused ye to go through that, ye can say whatever the hell ye want but I had me part of responsibility and I know it.”

Once more he left Seonghwa speechless, but he realised too that the tears that had momentarily stopped came back spilling even more after he had stopped talking. Seonghwa was not even moving, too stunned for that, mouth now slightly parted, staring straight at Hongjoong with his eyelids closing.

“So in the end, I don't know what ye want me to say ... That I care about ye ? Yes. I might not know how to show it with ye because it feels different that with the others, but I would fuckin' die for ye Seonghwa. And what place do I hold for ye ? That I don't know. I really don't. But I want it to be really important. And I know it will, right here,” he added, raising a hand to grab his shirt where his heart was. Seonghwa opened his eyes and his breath stopped for a quick second.

Hongjoong did not know the impact of his words on the merman. He didn't know how Seonghwa's soul vibrated right now, calling for Hongjoong's with all the voice it could have while the merman only tried to choke it down.

“If you are lying to me, Hongjoong if you're lying I swear-”

“I'm not,” assured the pirate finally steeping forwards, not too close so he wouldn't trap the merman, but close enough so he could take one of the other's hands.

“Do you even have any idea of the words you just spoke ? What you told through them ?!”

“Honestly ? I'm not entirely sure. But believe me, they felt right. They felt needed. And I feel like I needed to say those words.”

Seonghwa scooted closer slowly, gripping Hongjoong's hands tighter.

“Did they reflect your thoughts ?” asked the merman in a whisper, and Hongjoong realised how close they were by the other's breath caressing his own lips nicely. He took a quick glance at Seonghwa's plain lips, and tried to stay focus.

They souldn't go back on this boat, not now. It was too soon, they were tired, physically and emotionally, and they had just poured their hearts out to the other. Yet none of them stepped away.

“Yes,” breathed out the younger, “ they did.”

That's all it took for Seonghwa to lock their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who didn't read the WooSan smut, they sleep together and as they confessed, Wooyoung's bond mark appears. San immediately wants to bond Wooyoung after the merman tells him he too would need to be marked by the merman, and so they mark eachother and link their souls and minds. They can feel everything the other feels, be it pain, joy, love, whatever it is. Their soul are back together so they are one ! Oh and the mark has the shape of an umbrella. It does matter because every bond mark is different for every mermaid / merman.


	15. XV / White City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 here, the chapters will only get longer the closer we are to the end so I hope you won't mind.  
> For SeongJoong, sorry but things won't be as easy as that, so be ready for frustration.  
> Vocabulary :  
> Crack Jenny's Tea Cup : to spend the night in a house of ill repute
> 
> I feel like this is a two part thing, and I really want to post chapter 16 after this one, so you'll have a double update today !

Hongjoong expected that. He definitly did. And hadn't realised how much he had missed Seonghwa's lips on his own until he felt them. Pressing against his, desperatly, giving all of himself because he didn't know what else to do. Once more it felt right. Terribly right.

Until it felt wrong. Seonghwa seemed to be the first one to feel that way as he froze, and broke them appart. He had scooted closer to Hongjoong, hands grabbing the collar of his jacket, while the Captain's had ended on the merman's waist.

They broke appart but stared at eachother, Seonghwa eyes widened in surprise, as if he had not been the one to kiss Hongjoong just now. The later just waited for something, anything to happen.

He didn't think Seonghwa would jump away from him, look at him from head to toe, eyes still full of confusion, a hand brought to his lips, tears dry on his cheeks. He didn't think Seonghwa would take a last look at him before stuttering something that sounded like a thousands _sorry_ , before he ran away.

But this time, Hongjoong did not try to stop him. He was too stunned, and hurt for that.

Did Seonghwa rejected him ? Right after kissing him ? Was the merman- No. Nothing made sens anymore. They had been pouring their hearts at one another, the second before they kissed, and the minute after Seonghwa was acting like Hongjoong.

The world had turned upside down. How did it escalated to that ?

He was left alone in the dark, head and heart ready to explode, anger soon filling the whole left by Seonghwa. As if this had been the last straw, the Captain's mind took the hold on his heart, and decided to turn around entirely. Enough questions, enough pain. They would arrive in the White City in the late evening tomorrow, perfect timing to enjoy all sorts of distractions, and Hongjoong _would not_ let Seonghwa ruin that for him.

If the merman wanted to play with him, then so be it ; Hongjoong was good at this game too.

But truth was : Seonghwa felt like hell. He had ran away in the crew's quarters, looking for someone, anyone, but Yeosang was sleeping, Jongho looking over him, San and Wooyoung had disappeared somewhere and Yunho and Mingi were sleeping on the deck. Knowing he would not be disturbed he entered the laters' and San's room, collapsing on the floor, tears back in his eyes, trying to not hyperventilate over his own actions. What had he done ? They had been confused, but they had confessed ! The words spilling out of Hongjoong's mouth were a confession, he was sure of that. And he had been scared, because falling for the Captain was the last thing he had wanted ! He had been fussing about it to Wooyoung and Yeosang since day one, had helped the lilac-haired when he had his doubts, telling him he should go for it if it felt right, only to chicken out when he was the one in the same situation. The hurt on Hongjoong's face had been the worst thing Seonghwa had ever witnessed since he had came back from Low.

He clenched his eyes tighter, palms pressing against them painfully to erase the picture from his mind, in vain. A sob and frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he almost felt like yelling under all the emotions fucking with his mental health right now.

Lost in his pain, he hadn't heard Yunho and Mingi coming back in. The two men had awakened because of their hyungs' argument, but had stayed silent and motionless the longer they spoke. They didn't mean to hear any of what had been said, but they still did. And it's as discreetly that they had ran away from the main deck before Hongjoong could see them, looking for Seonghwa.

“Hyung.”

The dark haired jumped and lowered his hands, puffy red eyes meeting Yunho's puppy and Mingi's worried ones.

“Y-you're awake ?”

They exchanged a guilty and embarrassed look.

“Ye and Cap' woke us up.”

Seonghwa's eyes widened but not of shame.

“Oh Calypso I'm s-so sorry ! Just let me g-go I won't bother you much longer-”

“Wait hyung don't !”

Already half standing the merman was surprised when Mingi just brought from the four hammocks in the room pillows and blankets and disposed of them on the floor. Yunho had placed his hands on Seonghwa's shoulders and even his head, thanking Mingi with a smile when the younger wrapped a first blanket around them both.

“We heard e'erythin' Seonghwa-hyung ...” he said with hesitation. Seonghwa froze in his arms, and more tears made their way in his eyes. “It's fine. Ye don't ha'e to tell us, but if ye do, we are here to listen.”

“I should be the one sayin' this, what happened today-”

“It was big yes, but remember we were born into that, it's nothin' we can't deal with.”

“But-”

“Hyung,” cut Mingi firmly. “I know ye think ye are a pilar to the crew, and ye are right, ye are. But ye are not alone, and e'en if we come to ye a lot because we trust ye and ye always gi'e the best advice, we can be here for ye too.”

“Ye're always a shoulder to lay on, our _mom_ ,” smiled Yunho, earning a wet chuckle from Seonghwa. “Let us be that shoulder for ye now, aye ?”

Seonghwa could only nod, exhausted and in need of comfort. He had the tendancy to go more often to Wooyoung and Yeosang, and did tend to forget the others were also there for him. Tonight would be about fixing that. Mingi sat one the other side of him, wrapped a second blanket around himself, but a third one behind them and the fourth one covering them three, and Seonghwa felt like in a cocoon.

“I left one for Hongjoong,” informed the red-haired and the merman nodded, glad. He felt a little bit of guilt being surrounded like that when the other was still probably alone on the deck, in the cold night.

“He went back to his quarters,” said Yunho, as if reading his mind. “We came here after he left, but his door was still open, that's why we had to be discreet.”

Seonghwa only nodded a second time, calming himself down and finding a normal breathing again, and the two others cuddled him, not even waiting for him to do or say anything. But his heart felt heavy, so he did. He told them about what had happened from his point of view. How he had felt about Hongjoong throughout the days, told them about what had happened in the Captain's quarters when they had almost sleep together - Yunho and Mingi said nothing, only listened and nodded from time to time to show they were following - how Hongjoong had reacted to that, the thing Seonghwa had told Wooyoung and Yeosang to protect his aching heart, how the Captain had heard and that's why he had been the reason Mingi had been snapped at. He told them everything, expect for the whole soulmate thing.

Mingi's hand had found its way to one of Seonghwa's, the other trapped by Yunho's arms wrapped around it. Once Seonghwa had finished crying he felt even more tired than before, eyes closing almost on themselves, head falling on the cooker's shoulder, welcoming the artilleryman's on his.

“I never saw such a huge problem of miscommunication ... E'en after two people ha'e had a whole-ass discussion ....,” said the younger eyes widened in tiredness.

Those words echoes with Yeosang's from the previous day. The witch had been right. There was a lot of miscommunication, but given how good communicating had turned out it could not be only that. It had to be something else, something coming from Hongjoong and Seonghwa ... Or only Seonghwa.

“It's all my fault, I did that.”

“No hyung ye didn't,” replied Yunho, brows furrowed.

“Well he did, but he was not the only one. The problem comes from both ye and Hongjoong. Ye always been awkward around eachother, I thought it had to do with how he had resisted yer voice,” Mingi let his voice trail, suggesting to Seonghwa it was now or never to deny, “ but ye said ye didn't know why he resisted. So I guess in the end it does not ha'e to do with that.”

Seonghwa swallowed the guilty lump he had in his throat. Keeping the secret about Calypso's curse started to weight heavy on his shoulders, and with how close Wooyoung and San were, it was only a question of time before the younger merman would tell everything to the pirate - if it was not already done.

“I don't know,” Yunho still seemed sceptical. “Hongjoong had never been easy with what's inside his heart, we all know that.”

“Yes but Seonghwa was not an open book either, and Hongjoong ain't no thoughts reader !”

Feeling the conversation started to slide to something way more personal and totally out of subject they stopped talking and exchanged a long look that meant everything and nothing at the same time and left Yunho sighing.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong might not be the only ones of the Atiny with a miscommunication problem.

Shaking his head to find his primary train of thoughts, Mingi wrapped his other arm around Seonghwa's frame, catching one of Yunho's hand in the process.

“I think ye both need to sleep over this. Try to speak to him tomorrow, but let the night pass over ye. It gives nice advice sometimes,” suggested the red-haired supported by Yunho.

Seonghwa, not knowing what else to do and not feeling the strength to do so anyway agreed. Soon enough, the three boys were deep asleep on one another, limbs tangled in a human mess Hongjoong could not help smile at when he came to check on them in the middle of the night. He could see the red eyes of the merman even in the dark, and his heart clenched hard knowing he was a part of the reason Seonghwa had been in that state. But his own eyes were red and puffy, his own head felt filled with cotons, and Hongjoong was still hurt by the eldest's behaviour. He understood if the other had been lost and confused by his words, but he had no right to play with him this way ... Even if he didn't mean to. And that possibility only made things worse for Hongjoong, because he could not take the merman responsible if it was the case, only understanding all too well the mess his own feelings were right now.

Tomorrow they would be at a White City. Hongjoong would stay away as much as possible from Seonghwa, and when they would crack Jenny's tea cup, he wouldn't feel guilt or sick for having fun with a young woman or men, or both. If Seonghwa did not want Hongjoong like this, then Hongjoong would forget about Seonghwa. At least for one night.

Mingi had been wrong. Nothing went as planned with Hongjoong the next day, and Seonghwa only had himself to blame for it.

When he woke up, Yunho and Mingi were still all over him, and he even had problems finding his own arms and legs. Once it was done, he managed to extract himself from the other two and not wake them up. It was a flawless plan, going out of the room in silence, opening the creaking door and closing it without making them stirs, everything had gone well.

Until he turned around to meet with Wooyoung and San coming out from San's room. Suspicion built its way in Seonghwa and he frowned, looking at his brother curiously. When Wooyoung noticed him he let out a shriek and jumped.

“Calypso Seonghwa ! You scared the hell out of me !” the merman was whispering, aware of the other person sleeping around him.

“Why did you came out of the same room ?” he asked his brother with a smirk. Wooyoung turning pink would've been enough of an answer if he didn't notice how marked both of the boys were. San's shirt was letting visible the claws mark on his shoulder, while Wooyoung's did not cover most of the hickeys around his neck.

“By the Goddess you really-,” he cut himself, eyes wide and a big smile on his face. Wooyoung answered with a smirk and so did San, and Seonghwa couldn't help and rolled his eyes. Now that they seemed to be officially together, the two would be hell and heaven to tame. Wooyoung seemed to finally take a good look at his brother and worry immediately painted his features. Seonghwa's hair were messy, but not the I-just-woke-up messy, and his eyes were still puffy, cheeks rough under the dry tears.

“Seonghwa, is everything alright ?”

The merman shot a quick glance at the lilac-haired, and it was enough for the other to understand that no, nothing was alright. Wooyoung took Seonghwa in his arms, and even San joined. For now, no noise had been made and the four other sleepy heads of the ship were still unbothered by the three talking in the corridors.

But then, Seonghwa noticed a weird mark on San's neck. He furrowed his brows and got off his brother's arms, turning him to see his own neck.

“What are ye doin' ?” asked San confused.

“By the Seven Seas,” whispered Seonghwa before bursting : “You are marked ?!”

Hongjoong probably heard that scream considering how loud it was, but the merman could not bring himself to care. He didn't know what exactly had happened between Wooyoung and San, but the situation seemed suddenly so more complicated than he thought. San could not know about the soulmates, he could not ! That would press Seonghwa even more about Hongjoong !

But the eyes that looked at him made his own widen in horror.

“Yes,” breathed out Wooyoung. He shot a shy glance at San, blushing under memories that made San smirk but Seonghwa cringe. “I told him everything Hwa. I confessed and-”

“I don't want to know what followed,” cut the merman already in panic.

“Hyung ?”

The three snapped their heads to meet a very sleepy Jongho, hair all around his face, and behind him they could see Yeosang was starting to wake up as well.

“Everything is alright go back to sleep,” said Seonghwa pushing Jongho back in the room, closing the door and taking both the others by their wrists to pull them on the main deck, as far as possible from the quarters. Thanfully, Hongjoong was nowhere to be seen ; that actually was a little worrying but he put it aside for the moment.

Finally stopping and letting go of the two, Seonghwa wrapped his arms around himself, thousands of thoughts fighting in his mind.

“Seonghwa what is going on ?”

“ _Why ! Why did you tell him_ ?”

Wooyoung's eyes widened of surprise and shock.

“ _What do you mean why_ ?! _Seonghwa I love him ! I thought I'd lost him when he took that bullet for you ! I don't want to risk that happening again without having him by my side as a lover, not just a friend or a mate. You know how it feels. I needed him. Not just his friendship, I needed his heart._ ”

Seonghwa understood. Completely. And maybe it was half-hysteria and half-jealousy that made him react this way because deep down, he was thrilled for Wooyoung.

“ _Did he gave it to you_?”

The lilac-haired smilled a big toothed grin, and Seonghwa knew it ended well at least for one of them.

“ _He gave me so much more that his heart Seonghwa-_ ”

“ _Too much information Woo_ ”, groaned the other playfully. He turned to see San waiting with patience on their side, eyes locked on his and Wooyoung's connected hands.

“San.”

The pirate raised his eyes but did not have time to meet the other's sight as he took both him and the younger in his arms.

“I'm happy for you both. And as you mother I would kick both your asses if you hurt eachother,” he scolded with a smile, earning laughs from the couple.

“Not a chance to let that happen hyung !”

“You did not feel overwhelmed by what Wooyoung told you ?”

San seemed to think for a quick second, then shook his head.

“No. It seemed to make sens y'know ? Like, I wasn't afraid, or thinkin' Woo was lyin'. He just ...”

“Felt right,” completed Seonghwa, eyes lost in the distance, his own feeling catching his heart as he watched Hongjoong leaving his quarters. From afar, the merman could not see much expect the Captain looked shitty. Probably his fault. His eyes darted when Hongjoong spotted the trio on the deck, and Seonghwa lowered his head to look at his boots.

“And you're marked-”

“Ok Seonghwa enough. I can see something is wrong and you're not one to say stupid shit that are totally obvious,” cut Wooyoung. “So ?”

And Seonghwa broke down again. He thought he didn't have any tears left to cry but that seemed to be only a daily thing, so of course he cried almost as much as he did the day before. The more he spoke the less San understood as the merman sometimes switched from one language to another, but he felt guilt grew up inside of him. He furrowed his brows confused, before realising the feeling was actually far from him, even if he still felt it. Looking at his new boyfriend he understood : he and Wooyoung would need a long time before sorting how who felt what but now he was able to understand the guilt came from the youngest merman. He got the reason why a few seconds after Seonghwa was done, now curled on himself like a ball on the deck, Wooyoung on his knees in front of him.

“I messed up Woo, I messed up so bad you can say I _fucked_ up !”

“Oh Seonghwa I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me ...”

“Don't. You had your own table to clean and I would've felt terrible if I was the reason you and San were still turning around each other like shy virgins.”

“Hey !” complained the pirate in hope of bringing a smile to the eldest's lips, which it did. Seonghwa sniffed a few times, calming himself again, and really his head was painful from all the tears he had cried already.

“I just did that and ran away. He hates me now ...”

San too kneeled next to the mermen, and laid a gentle hand on the dark haired's shoulder.

“Hongjoong must be more confused than anythin' hyung, trust me. He just needs time, but try to talk to him before we arrive at the White City tonight, ye might be able to unlock somethin'.”

Seonghwa nodded and with the help of San and Wooyoung, tried to make himself look less miserable. Key word : tried. It was obvious he was exhausted and had cried, but the puffy eyes disappeared after he and Woo had lunch. San had managed to understand Hongjoong was part of the story, and it broke his heart to see their Captain had not even glanced at them before going back to his quarters, probably locking himself in until lunch.

Hongjoong didn't came out from all morning, only leaving the care of the Atiny to the rest of the crew, which annoyed Yeosang a lot when the witch woke up.

He had arrived with Jongho, and you could tell something had changed with how they stood next to the other. Of course the witch kept his distance, but he seemed less stressed and obsessed by them, not minding how Jongho would sometimes bring himself closer to him to do a random thing such as taking an apple in the bowl behind Yeosang.

Wooyoung explained Seonghwa's situation to the witch at lunch, and Seonghwa felt bad for having the whole crew knowing about what was going on.

“ _Does it matter ? He can't even know, locked away as he is_!” Wooyoung was obviously more on Seonhwa's side (friendship required) and felt extremely bitter than Hongjoong was making no effort whatsoever for the merman to explain himself.

Hoping the afternoon would change that, the crew had the idea to start a game, thinking the noises would bring Hongjoong out. It didn't. Barely eating what Yunho had brought him and frustrating Ateez to no end. Mingi barged into Hongjoong's quarters and ignoring the _Captain's order_ he was receiving - responding by _Captain my ass_ \- he brought the navy-haired down and made him sit in their circle right in front of Seonghwa. It was not next to him, so both males didn't feel pressured, but it still let the others with a very tense and uncomfortable feeling.

San soon made sure the mood was brought back with the help of Yunho, and they played that weird card game that asked a lot of calculus and mathematics from them. It didn't end well when Jongho complained he didn't understand anything, while Yeosang and Mingi seemed pretty at ease with the whole thing, and it ended in them playing against eachother. Hongjoong and Yunho still tried to understand and work out their game, while the mermen and San had given up long ago and had decided to play their own game, consistent in finding shapes in the clouds, laying on their back on the main deck, next to the rest of the crew still paying.

Seonghwa's eyes darted to Hongjoong more than he would've wanted, and a painfull observation hit him : Hongjoong hadn't spared him a glance of all afternoon. From all day even. The cage his heart was in since last night only tightened in his chest, and Seonghwa forced himself to not make a scandal right now, screaming at the Captain to do anything, as long as he would look at him.

Little did he know, it would need way less to bring Hongjoong's attention back on him, but that he only learned in the late night.

After the game, everyone went back to their post and Seonghwa lost himself in cleaning the deck he didn't have the chance to since the Shipwreck Island's battle. As always, he would make the Atiny spotless, but lost in his thoughts as he was, he really did scrub the boat from crow's nest to stores, ignoring the worried eyes of Wooyoung when the merman had joined him to clean his lookout post, and Jongho, whom counted barrels of powder when Seonghwa had decided to move them all around in order to clean. Seeing how glassy the other's eyes were, Jongho hadn't said anything and just let the oldest do as he pleased.

Yeosang had a few hours alone with Hongjoong in the later's quarters, talking about Utopia. The stars' map made by the witch and completed by Seonghwa would actually be a big help.

“How ?” asked Hongjoong.

“The stars always lead the way to us sailors. When lost at see, you know which start to follow.”

“So when we reach the Aurora ?”

Yeosang made a face.

“Yes and no. Reaching the Aurora will be made in the plain day, as it's the first light of the sunset, but I know for a fact the stars _will_ help us once to reach the Horizon.”

It was Hongjoong's turn to be confused : “The Horizon ? Is it more than tells the name ?”

Yeosang bit his lower lips. “I don't know for sure yet, but last night my dreams were blurry and had a sens. I saw an Island, not like Shipwreck, but one that seemed hidden in a cave, a very large cave, so large we would think we were outside when the sky was actually made of rocks and stones.”

“What was on that Island ?”

“I did not see that. I just saw it, and with it, the feeling that it would be distant, something we would see from afar ...”

“Something in the horizon ...”

“Exactly.”

Hongjoong made a proud face and thanked the witch, whom answered with a small smile. They were going somewhere ; it took them time and ressources, but they were in the move. After years of exploring the Seven Seas again and again without finding anything, it was more than a miracle to finally have something to grab.

Maybe Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's arrival was the starting point, and the reason why Yeosang was seeing things about the rest of their journey more since the mermen.

The pink-haired watch as his Captain turned the map around, writing down some informations in a small book note he had. Hongjoong looked thrown in his work more than usual, and Yeosang could not forget how cold he had been earlier every time Seonghwa opened his mouth. Fidgeting nervously, he brought the navy-haired's attention on him and the Pirate King raised his brows curiously.

“Everythin' alright Yeosangie ?”

Deciding it would be useless to turn around the pot longer, the witch asked :

“Are _you_ alright Hongjoong ? I know what happened with Seonghwa ...”

The Captain froze, and Yeosang was sure he would find a way to chase him out of his quarters politely, but the witch was done. Hongjoong was as important for Yeosang as Seonghwa was, but their leader had decided to step away from them and built up a wall around himself none had liked. Hongjoong was starting to act like a real Pirate Captain : distant with his crew, telling them to mind their business, and sooner or later, he would destroy their family. Yeosang would be damned if he let than happen without doing anything to stop it.

So even when Hongjoong flashed him a warning look, he didn't budge. It only strengthened his will to shake the Captain.

“No.”

Surprised, the witch opened his eyes. He had not really expected Hongjoong to be honest and had already thousands of arguments ready to be thrown but ... they would not be necessary. Hongjoong dropped his pen, closed his book, and let himself fall on his chair, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

“No I'm not, and I'm done pretendin' I am ...”

Yeosang could've smiled if the situation was not serious.

“You know _they_ 'll want to have words with you too ?” asked rhetorically the witch.

“I know but ... let's start with ye for now aye ?”

Yeosang nodded and went to sat on Hongjoong's bed. He waited patiently, and then the Captain started talking. Just like Seonghwa had, Hongjoong poured his whole heart out, lightening the witch's knowledge of his hyungs' relationship with his side of the story.

Once he was done, Yeosang didn't know if he wanted to comfort the pirate or insult him. So he did both. He stood up and taking a random glove Hongjoong had let out passed it one, and patted Hongjoong's head in a motherly touch, while blurting out :

“You fucking idiot.”

Hongjoong, whom had closed his eyes under the delicate and soothing touch, jumped upon hearing the harsh words.

“I'm sorry ?!”

“You are a fucking idiot,” repeated the witch stubborn and dropping his hand and the glove. “But not just you, no Seonghwa hyung is one too that for sure. I told him when he spoke, I had told him but nooooooo, let's not trust Yeosang with this, the one who _sees_ everything happening when all of you are too focused on _talking_ !”

“What ? Seonghwa talked to ye about this ?!”

“Of course he did ! Since the first day ! And he felt so bad for how you acted towards him ! But I know you, I know who you are, I told him, _it's just a huge miscommunication problem, you should talk it out_ , but no ! He did not want to hear about it and here we are now ! He messed up, you messed up, everyone's messed up and the world is on fire !”

Hongjoong watched eyes widened the witch passing back and forth in his cabin, and when Yeosang stopped to look and him and huff, that's when Hongjoong exploded in laugher. Ok, maybe the last words weren't necessary but they weren't the only ones keeping things inside until they built up. Yeosang knew how to do that to, but unlike them when it did came out, it was in the form of incoherent babbling. Or almost incoherent.

Trying to hide a small smile he shook his head to bring himself back to seriousness.

“Hongjoong this is not funny. Seonghwa was miserable this morning, Wooyoung told me he broke out in front of him and San. And Yunho told me he did the same in their quarters last night, and he and Mingi had to take care of him.”

Hongjoong did not feel jealous for all the attention on Seonghwa, but felt bitter. He had been the one hurt last night.

“No, you both hurt the other. You started it and he just didn't know how to deal with himself and you afterwards,” corrected the witch with impatience. “The thing is Hongjoong, this story has been going on for almost two _months_ now ! Seonghwa got kidnapped and tortured, we had to fight three Pirate Lords, and you two still hadn't figured it out !”

“I'm not the only one in this why don't ye yell on Seonghwa for a change !” retorted Hongjoong, trying to chase away the witch from destroying the walls around his heart.

“Because, you fucking stubborn Pirate King, I already did ! But to you I have much more to stay ! Since Seonghwa arrived you just haven't forgotten yourself but all of us ! You don't act like family anymore Hongjoong, but just like a Captain ! A random Captain ! You snapped at Mingi ! You ignore us, chase us away, you don't let us behind the wheel, you don't eat anymore and don't even come to eat at the table with us ! You are slipping away from us ! And we don't like that !”

Hongjoong felt guilt fill every living cell of his body and when he tried to stand up to go to Yeosang he realised he couldn't. His body had given up on him as well. The Captain knew all of this was coming, sooner or later, that on of his crew would take him and give him a piece of their mind, he knew it. He just didn't think it'd hurt so much to hear all of his wrongs from the past month stated out loud. Opening his mouth to try and say something he found himself unable to, only a choked sound escaping his throat.

“And don't put it on Utopia. You never acted like that before, even after my dream. And we found Wooyoung and Seonghwa only a year, a _year_ , a _fucking_ year after I had dreamt of the prophecy ! In one year you never crashed harder than you did in an entire month !”

Yeosang was breathless, screaming his lungs out, tears threatening to pass his eyelids. Everyone had probably heard him on the Atiny, but he couldn't care less. It was time Hongjoong woke up, and if he did not want to do it himself, then Yeosang would force him to.

“We know it's hard, hell, San and Wooyoung just went through that ! But I suppose you didn't know, didn't notice that they are actually a thing now. Or the stolen look Yunho and Mingi throw at one another, they too should talk sometime. Or that me and-”

“I know,” Hongjoong gulped, hard, voice hoarse. “I know all of that. I seen it happen under my nose since we were kids. But what do ye want me to do about _that_?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you hadn't forgotten we were your family before being your crew.”

Hongjoong snapped his head to look at the witch, an angry expression taking place, and he found the strength to stand up.

“I can never forget that Yeosang ! By Calypso don't ye ha'e mercy on me ?!”

“Did you have mercy on Seonghwa throwing his comfort away by saying the way you held him, the way you took care of him after he had been torture was _nothing_ ?!”

The navy-haired had felt it boil inside of him since Yeosang had begin to mention the merman name and it only got worst the more he talked.

“STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM !”

Yeosang, shocked, stepped back, almost falling on the bed when his knees hit its border. His eyes were even more open than before, and now the tears ran down his cheeks freely, but neither his eyes nor face showed a crying expression. His soul did. And Hongjoong saw it. Realised how he had just snapped, and yelled, at Yeosang, and he too widened his eyes in horror and started to cry. He fell back on his chair, head in his hands. The quarters' door opened violently, and Jongho stepped in, furious and ready to kill. Quickly analysing the scene he glared at Hongjoong before his eyes darted on Yeosang. He went to the witch and took him by his clothed arm, careful to not touch skin, as always, and gently led him out of the room. Yeosang let him, knowing the conversation was over anyway.

“Pull yer shit back together and most importantly, brin' Hongjoong, our Hongjoong back, _Captain_. We are here for ye and we'll always be here for ye. So if ye need, come and talk to us, but never, _never_ talk to Yeosang, or any of us for that matters, like ye just did. Savvy ?” said Jongho in a very deep voice, not opened for discussion either.

Hongjoong nodded absently, mind also somewhere else. He heard the words, felt the heavy gaze, but it didn't feel like he was in his body anymore.

“We arrive at the next White City in a few minutes. We need to run errands before signing at an Inn to spend the night. I think it's better if you stay in your quarters until we go to the Inn,” whispered Yeosang, not entirely trusting his voice.

“We really want to help ye hyung, but for that we need ye back first. So please, take care of yerself and take yer time to think while we are gone,” concluded Jongho, closing the door behind him.

Both he and Yeosang let out a breath they had no idea they were holding, and finally out, the witch raised his head to meet Jongho's worried eyes on him. Yeosang had never disliked his mother in his life, but right now, only needing and wanting the younger's arms around him, he _hated_ her. He saw in Jongho's eyes the other also wanted to hug him too, and that only made him feel worst.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, because he had to tell him he was grateful if he couldn't show him.

“Don't thank me. Wooyoung wanted to barge in but I figured someone calmer would be preferable.”

Yeosang shyly smiled.

“You were right.”

WooSan - as newly called by the witch himself at lunch - was indeed waiting in the middle of the left stairs for the two to move closer, while Seonghwa, Yunho and Mingi were on the main deck, but in a position that suggested they too would've run to the Captain's quarters if it had continued. Locking eyes with Seonghwa, Yeosang saw the guilt in the merman's eyes, and tried to brush it off with a pointed look that meant don't-even-dare-to-blame-yourself-for-that, but considering once again that everyone probably heard everything ...


	16. XVI / Heated Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "following" of chapter 15. Second but last update of the day, hope you'll like it : more drama happening now ...
> 
> WARNING for : alcohol drinking, prostitution, and light smut (like implied sexual content must nothing graphic) , and very very light homophobia

Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang in his arms, only letting go of him when the ghosts had to move around to dock the Atiny on port.

Seonghwa stayed away when they reached the main deck, followed by San and Jongho. Yeosang reached for the dark-haired and his heart hurt to see the pain in the other's features and way of holding himself.

“ _So it's that bad uh_?” asked the oldest after a while.

Wooyoung bit on his lower lip, while Yeosang looked away.

“ _It's not. I just ... I don't know what to tell you Seonghwa ... None of us ever saw him like that, even when he had that crush on that girl, the daughter of a fishman when we were 15 ... This is new even for us ..._ ”

“ _It's fine_ ,” it was not, and even the others who didn't speak merfolk could read through Seonghwa's lie like an open book, but none said anything. What could they anyway ?

Focusing on their first task at the White City, Yunho had written down a small list of things they had to do. Yeosang, Wooyoung and he would take care of finding herbs and vegetables for the food's storages. Jongho and San would look around to by more powder and cannon ball - the last battle had ran the stores low. And Mingi and Seonghwa were in charge of finding new clothes for the ship, for them, warm clothes in case they would need some when reaching Utopia, and other random things. They really had the easiest and lightest task.

“Can you try and find me one or two books ?” asked Yeosang, devising the money between them equally, giving slightly more to Jongho and San as gun powder was expensive.

“Uh, sure ? But on what subject though ?” answered Seonghwa, taking the little leather pouch the other gave him.

“Jongho ? What are you interested in reading these days ?”

The youngest really seemed taken off guard by the witch's sudden question, while the witch in question just raised curious eyes from his bag to look at the silent man. Waiting, he made a little eyebrow movement and Jongho stuttered :

“U-uh I don't know, what ye will read ...”

Trying to hide a smile breaking on their lips because of the youngest's cuteness, Ateez coughed and Yeosang turned to Seonghwa :

“Books on curses and Calypso please. I have a theory I need to explore. You can also try to find something about Greek mythology ? Jongho loves those.”

The called out one turned a light shade of pink Yeosang completely saw and decided to wink, finishing the maknae's brain for good, while Yunho and Mingi rolled their yes as if saying _really, right in front of my fucking salad_ , and Seonghwa exchanged a smirk with WooSan. Yeosang was growing bolder and it probably helped that Jongho had been around the witch more often since the battle.

Everyone said bye and made their way to the sides of the White City they were interested in, dressed in their brownish attires like they had done the first time they went in town. Seonghwa followed behind Mingi, not knowing the City well, and he found out everything he heard about those places were true. They had crossed path with a group of five Navy soldiers, and even if they had eyed them from head to toe, none did anything to arrest them or start a fight. Everywhere the merman could see soldiers and pirates mixed, talking business at a shop, already drinking together in the streets despite the sun being far from setting yet, etc .. It was a quiet and friendly atmosphere he hadn't thought he would witness in such place. He had expected people to be tensed, pirates and soldiers to look at each other, waiting to see who would be the first one to jump at whose throat.

But no, he saw none of that. Mingi took a look at him behind his shoulder and saw him eyeing their surroundings curiously.

“Funny City uh ? I reacted the same way when late Captain Kim first of her name came to one of those with us the first time. Yunho too. We couldn't belie'e places like those actually existed. We were used to bein' chased down e'en before we could dock, or bein' surrounded by our own at our Mother Land. But visitin' a place were Navy Soldiers weren't tryin' to kill us ? A myth !”

Seonghwa smiled, looking like a curious child discovering something incredible. Mingi had been a good tourist guide, talking about anecdotes when he had some, understanding Seonghwa needed to be distracted from what was happening back on the ship.

“Is it always that peaceful ?”

“Most of the time yeah, but y'know, e'ery night, with a bottle of rum or two down the throat, some fights erupt ! But nothin' abnormal, just drunk fights, even if it's between them and us. As long as no one dies, e'erythin' is fine !”

The merman chuckled and followed Mingi whom had started to run between the people and shops, making Seonghwa discover the City his own way. He saw pirate woman saying goodbye to their soldier husband with heated kisses, children dressed in rich gowns playing hide and seek with children in pirate ones, a seller exchanging money with a Navy man before exchanging it with a pirate, the two not minding eachother at all while waiting. It almost didn't feel real !

They stopped their run when they had reached a small library, and it's laughing and panting that they entered the quiet shop, immediately turning quiet. The shop was empty, as often in libraries, and Seonghwa had all the time in the world to read the covers and find the perfect books for Yeosang and Jongho, Mingi absently looking around him, not really interested by the books.

“Can I help you ?”

Seonghwa turned to meet the owner of the shop, and expressed Yeosang's choices of books. While the librarian was busy finding what his client had asked for, Seonghwa heard another voice near him that almost made him jump.

“Book on curses hm ? If you not had been a man I would have taken you for a witch.”

Turning around fastly, eyes almost turning white, Seonghwa had to remember the man was not a real threat when he came face to face with a soldier. He was a tad taller than him, with broad shoulder but a slender body like his, and he looked rather nice. Not knowing what to respond to that, Seonghwa only made a half-pained smile. A quick look behind the man's shoulder taught him Mingi had not noticed and was still looking around like a lost child.

“So, what brings you here ?”

Wishing to brush the man off politely, Seonghwa decided to play dumb :

“In a library ? Not much to do except buyin' books, aye ?”

He settled for a pirate dialecte, and he saw a quick change in the other man's facial expression. He had been comfortable with talking with the merman but seemed to feel more restricted knowing he was a pirate. As if he waited to be stabbed in the back. Seeing how Seonghwa's posture suggested the merman scared the same thing made him laugh.

“Indeed.”

The man eyed him from head to toe but unlike the ones who had done it before, this one had clearly a glint Seonghwa was not unfamiliar with. The man wanted him. The man had lust in his eyes, and when he locked the green gems of his pupils with Seonghwa's ice cubs, the merman had a painful reminder of Hongjoong. Shaking his head internally the dark-haired turned his head to break the eye contact, seeing with relief Mingi had finally noticed him.

The red-haired furrowed his brows and passed the soldier without bumping into him to not create issues, only scooting Seonghwa closer to him by laying an arm on his hyung's shoulder.

“E'everythin' alright here ?”

The man, clearly English, had still managed to understand Mingi talking in Korean and had an amused smile.

“Totally fine,” answered Seonghwa.

By raising his arm Mingi's sleeve had fallen off his arm and revealed his tattoo of Ateez's symbol, the soldier being drawn to it in a second. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly and his smile froze a bit.

“Ateez,” his tongue rolled out. “Interesting.”

That seemed to be the only reaction their name caused to the man, before he decided to exit the shop, sending one last interest look to Seonghwa's body.

“Hope I can meet you again, nameless pirate.”

And he was gone. Seonghwa hadn't realised his heart was beating furiously in his chest until his hand was placed on his chest to calm himself down. The man had been extremely attractive, and Seonghwa had never seen someone interested in him that way, without forcing themselves onto him or being insulting or vulgar about it. He had left quite the impression on Seonghwa, and even if he would like better to _not_ meet the man again, a part of him still felt that desire.

Mingi hadn't like the exchange and how long Seonghwa kept staring at the door after the soldier had gone away. Even if things weren't going the way they should with Hongjoong the merman should be careful to whom he decided to open to. Before he had the chance to say this, Seonghwa regained himself and surprised Mingi by ignoring what had happened, thanking the owner of the shop, checking the books quickly and paying for them, before leaving.

Mingi then expressed the desire to go visit a clothes shop and so they did, coming out with new outfits for the entire crew.

“We can wear them once we are in Utopia !” cheerfully said the pirate.

“Or, as we celebrate Shipwreck Island battle tonight ?” suggested Seonghwa, arms holding five books he didn't even feel the weight of.

“Oh that's an e'en better idea !”

Seonghwa chuckled and noticed the first sunset's lights. After their few shopping hours it was finally time to go back to the Atiny to join the rest of the crew. Jongho and San were already there, the gun powder shop being close to the docks, and they showed the two pirates their discovery before being joined by Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung.

Stocking the food and material, they were soon ready to head out, and they didn't even had to fetch Hongjoong, the Captain coming out, looking like a new man. They all actually got scared for a second, because the way the man was holding himself reminded them of the way he expressed to his enemies, the _I don't take your shits anymore_ aura around him, and they all feared Hongjoong had really decided to go on full asshole mode.

That was until he bent his lower body almost all the way down, and apologised for his behaviour, promising he had think about it a lot during the last few hours, apologising to Yeosang and Mingi for the way he had talked to them, and even to Seonghwa for last night. Nothing more was said between the two men, yet Seonghwa felt the need too. He decided to stay silent, and left the care of forgiving to Ateez.

Jongho slapped Hongjoong on his back, welcoming his Captain's return, and when he stood up again no one said anything about the tears running down the Pirate King's cheeks. Mingi just took the duffle bag in which the clothes he and Seonghwa had just bought were.

“We got a surprise for everyone.”

And that they did. Seonghwa had learned with amusement that Mingi really liked fashion, and he was sure the man could've been a personal stylist for the Korean Royal Family in another life.

He and the merman had spent hours finding the perfect clothes to pair up together for each member of the crew, and it was worth it !

They gave everyone their thing and all had to go in different places to go dress so the surprise would be kept as long as possible, only Seonghwa and Wooyoung changing in their shared quarters as they didn't have their own room officially.

“I can take Wooyoung with me,” suggested San, smirk not hidden at all.

“Nay, not gonna happen, the goal is to actually go out and make reservation at an inn San, we can't do that if ye decide to fuck Wooyoung into next port,” teasingly threw Hongjoong, dodging the shoe San threw at his face with a loud laugh.

Wooyoung let out a loud shriek and Hongjoong raised a brow at him :

“As if he wouldn't. So, separated rooms, savvy ?”

Wooyoung smiled bitterly, but still very much amused, and put two finger next to his forehead, mumbling :

“Yes sir,” before bowing down like a royalty would do.

Hongjoong laughed and rolled his eyes, and everyone was off. Changing, Seonghwa felt that things with the Captain and him had not been dealt with at all, even though the younger had apologised. It was just a group apology, and even if Seonghwa had had a _private_ apology, it still didn't cover what they needed to discuss face to face.

Putting on his outfit, he breathed in, the familiar clothes falling on his frame and giving him the security he needed about his body. Mingi had found him a shirt with a weird snake pattern on it, but it gave a wild look to it and Seonghwa loved it. The shirt was very loose, showing more of his chest than his usual red shirt would. He shoved it in very high waist pants, that fitted very tightly around his leg. (The advantage of being at a White City was they could find clothes from all around the world, and all social classes. Meaning royalty as well.) Just like the very long officer jacket Seonghwa wore on top of the whole outfit, with military boots and a white laces scarf he wrapped around his neck to hide his gills.

For Wooyoung, Seonghwa had found a sleevless close up grey shirt, compensating the lack of open chest by the lack of sleeves, knowing his brother would like the change. Tight pants ripped at the knees - Seonghwa had been sceptical but Mingi had assured him it was fashionable - simple english boots, and a short asian patterns black and white jacket. Hair pushed back to reveal his foread, he didn't need another accessory for his gills, the shirt's collar already doing all the job.

Getting out, they saw how satisfied and impressed everyone was.

For Yeosang, Mingi had found this perfect royal faded pink shirt, with a Victorian style visible in the puffy sleeve and the little bow they could do with a ribbon around the collar of the shirt. The cloth was lighter than the witch's hair, which went really nice together. With that Seonghwa had found simple white straight cut pants, white boots, and his usual accessories. Yeosang had made his hair a little more voluminous, and if you set a crown on his head right now, you could think his was a prince without a doubt. He looked ethereal.

Jongho seemed to think so too, tripping on his own feet when entering the main deck again. For him, Seonghwa had been careful about not chosing too revealing clothes, winning the fight with Mingi who wanted to dress him like San. What a mess it would have been, the maknae would've been uncomfortable all night ! Instead, Seonghwa had found him a nice dark blue shirt, on top of which he wore a black vest, with black cargo pants and heavier boots than his usual ones.

San whistled like a savage upon seeing Wooyoung, taking the merman in his arms from behind and peppering one of the naked shoulder with kisses. Laughing, the purple-haired pushed him and turned around the see his boyfriend's attire, fatal mistake, as his breath got caught in his throat. Mingi would be to thank for this one. He was wearing a royal shirt like Yeosang's as well, but a white one, and it looked cut directly from a wedding dress given how transparent it was. His neck was nicely decorated by a silver and sparkly choker, while his wrists held heavy and thick black arm bands. The fluid and velvet black pants turned Wooyoung's thoughts dirty. Fancy black shoes finished the entire look, and even Seonghwa turned to Mingi with an approval smile.

The tall pirate was wearing a white shirt that showed from under another colorful shirt, decorated too in different formless patterns, with touches of red and blue alongside the black and white. Black cargo pants and black boots, the shirts open to the middle of his muscular chest, hair parted and one side thrown back almost like Seonghwa, and Mingi had never looked so good. Not that he was not attractive, no, like the mermen had seen before, all of Ateez's member were way too handsome to be real in their opinion.

“Lookin' good fashion partner,” self-congratulated Mingi by complimenting Seonghwa.

The merman chuckled and answered back :

“Told you that shirt was terrific for you !”

“I gotta admit, I had me doubts but ye were right !”

He let his elbow rest on Seonghwa's shoulder and watched as Yunho and Hongjoong arrived almost at the same time. When Mingi's breath had a hitch because of Yunho, Seonghwa's had one because of Hongjoong.

He only noticed know but it seemed Mingi had made a point to make their outfits like a pair, as Hongjoong was wearing the same kind of shirt he was wearing, but had buttoned it entirely, undoing the ones on the sleeves to let the clothes fall freely around his fore-arms. White tight pants, black boots with a white tip, his usual long chain with the houreglasse around the neck, and his hat, and Hongjoong looked godly. Just like Yeosang looked like a god, Hongjoong looked differently the same.

Yunho had been dressed in a yellow shirt he passed over his shoulder - giving it the same appearance as the usual white one Yeosang wore - and having it open enough to not leave place to imagination, exactly like Mingi's. Black cargo pants, same black boots, and several chains wrapped around his waist gave him a wild blacksmith, especially with the thick leather belt underneath them.

“Everyone's looking good,” smiled Wooyoung, already half-falling on San with the pirate's arms around his waist.

“Hope so, the goal isn't to end up alone tonight,” Seonghwa froze at Yunho's words, seeing how Mingi did the same very discreetly at his side, and understood they would go to one of those places. He couldn't help the desire to stay on the Atiny for the night, having very little want to see how vulgar those establishments were. But he was also here to have fun with his friends and perhaps even fix things with Hongjoong.

They all took a little duffle bag each with clothes and food for the night, not trusting the inn to provide some. Unlike the first time they went in town, they were all together when they entered the familiar streets and Seonghwa saw with surprise that people seemed to recognise the eight of them.

Separated it hadn't been the case, but seeing eight men in one group was the signal to say Ateez was in town. That plus the tattoo some of them had visible. Wooyoung eyed San's through the material of his shirt, and a thought crossed his mind. He wouldn't be against one of those, and he would probably be able to convince Seonghwa too with a little bit of persuasion.

He crossed eyes with a few people, and was satisfied to see a couple of the youngest blush and look at their feet. Wooyoung knew he looked handsome and impressive, the dark shadow around his eyes only strengthening the feeling. He could feel San's hand make it's way to his waist, the possessiveness of the pirate showing. He could also feel their was a sort of hesitation, as if San was scared Wooyoung wouldn't appreciate.

It was true that the merman liked to be seen and admire, but he liked even more to be shown as taken already. That's why he took San's hand and placed it on his waist, scooting closer to the man and caressing his cheek “discreetly” in the process. He felt lips kissing his cheek, a smirk on them, and he imitated them.

People turned their head in respect or intimacy, others didn't care about looking at them with shock or disgust. They were two men showing affection, in public no less, and clearly some people had things to say about that. Not that any of Ateez would care.

They arrived at an inn, ranted four bedrooms with two beds each, and paired up. Wooyoung and San got together of course, it was also obvious Yeosang would go with Seonghwa to prevent any incident, and seeing Yunho and Mingi interact with eachother, Jongho thought it'd be safer to sleep with Hongjoong, knowing the Captain would probably find another place to sleep tonight, with company of course ; but he hoped it wouldn't happen tonight. Things with Seonghwa would only got worse.

At first he thought it would be safe. They arrived at a tavern, ordered their first round of rum, making the mermen discover the taste, and Jongho updated his list of who handled their liquor best in the group. Turned out he stayed first, but Seonghwa dropped last when the merman started saying weird things after only the first pint. Hongjoong was also a light weight and never liked how alcohol made him, so he generally didn't go further than a pint when they were in public like right now. The others ordered their second round, Wooyoung laughing loudly as usual in the whole tavern at Seonghwa's incoherent babbling that ended being a mix of merfolk, Korean, and even English at some point.

Jongho kept a careful eye on Yeosang, because even if the witch had set his spell to not accidentally kill anyone with accident touches, the second pint was generally his limit, as well as Mingi's and and San's. Seonghwa was still staring at the empty and talking without noticing no one was listening, no one but Hongjoong, who also kept an eye on his hyung to make sure he wouldn't do anything dangerous for himself. He would never admit it to himself, and he even glanced away when Jongho smirked at him.

“How about ye take care of yer pretty boy,” snapped the Captain looking at a very cute Yeosang, who didn't stop taking in pouts, shaking Wooyoung's arms for his attention. He could very much compete with Yunho as the crew's puppy right now, and Jongho gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Easy Yeosang, shoot that down,” he said, giving the witch a glass of water. Everyone actually took one after the second row of pints, Seonghwa finding the drink absolutely incredible.

“Ye arleady drank that on the ship silly !” said Mingi, eating the words a little bit.

“But it's not salty !” said the merman incredulous, eyes widened comically and looking at the water like it held the greatest secret of the Seven Seas. Jongho lowered the glass before the merman would completely wet himself and helped him drink. Seonghwa was not a light weight : he was a _no_ _weight_.

“Ye are so pretty,” the youngest turned to see San starting his third pint and flirting with Wooyoung shamelessly. “Ha'e I seen ye before ?”

Wooyoung chuckled at that, and Jongho and Hongjoong were impressed to see the merman didn't seemed affected at all, unlike his brother, by the liquor.

“Ye hold it well Woo !” complimented Yunho, taking a few sips of his third pint too, fighting Mingi so the younger would stop drinking.

The lilac-haired shrugged. “Never drank before !”

“That's e'en more impressive,” pointed out Hongjoong.

A celtic music started playing and San almost choke on his drink, before taking Wooyong's wrist and raising the both of them up. They had managed to find a U shaped corner table, a little hidden in the huge and very crowded tavern, but when people started to dance, it was everywhere, and WooSan didn't have to walk a lot to join the rest of the dancers. Turned out they danced very well. Very closely and definitly not appropriately either, but that was another problem. Yunho and Hongjoong too got up to dance, Mingi following, and Yeosang kept being cute with Jongho and Seonghwa.

“Nay, can't take ye in me arms, too dangerous Yeosang,” scolded nicely Jongho to the witch, chuckling when the older pouted like a child.

“But I don't want it to be dangerous !”

“I know, and we will find a way to make ye safe for all of us again, but for now we ha'e to be careful !”

Yeosang furrowed his brows, the same way he did when he was in deep focus, and then his face lit. He asked Seonghwa for his jacket, the drunk merman having taken it off a long time ago as he felt too hot, folded it in two, and put it on Jongho's shoulder. The witch then let his head fall on the thing, unfolding a part of the jacket to put his head in it, making like a hood, so his hair wouldn't tickle - and kill - Jongho.

The maknae had frozen, but hadn't move during the whole thing, only relaxing when Yeosang started to doz of lightly. Hongjoong - who had came back - hid his laugh behind his hat while Seonghwa took the jacket Wooyoung had taken off too to make it a blanket on Yeosang.

“There, my baby won't be cold. Now drinks,” even drunk Seonghwa's mother instincts would be stronger than anything else. Hongjoong wouldn't help but feel tenderness towards the merman after seeing him cover Yeosang this way. He had even kissed his forehead, and the Captain's mind flashed him with the memory of his mother doing the same to him when he was a child. He watched as Seonghwa walked in a definitly not straight line towards the bar, but did not worry as he saw Wooyoung and San reaching to the merman to stop his inhibition. Another drink would knock Seonghwa out and given how they would already have to lift Yeosang, he didn't want to deal with the tall merman as well.

“Ye should talk to him,” Hongjoong turned to see Jongho finishing his sixth pint. Despite being the youngest, Jongho always was the best at handling his alcohol, Wooyoung being a close second given how he barely started to get tipsy with his fifth, while Yunho had started get wasted with the fourth.

“I don't ha'e anythin' to say to him.”

“Ah really ? Why does it look like ye do then ?”

Hongjoong turned his head to look at the dancers, spotting easily his crew meddling with strangers loudly and happily, a smile coming on his lips without him noticing. If Seonghwa was Ateez' mother, Hongjoong had always felt like their father more than once for sure. He didn't want to think about what those implications could mean between him and the merman once more ...

He thought about it and the more he did, the more he noticed that _fate_ always seemed to bring them back together, somehow, giving them occasions to fix things, or fuck them up even more.

He heard the first note of another celtic music started to play, and catched the way Seonghwa and Wooyoung reacted to it. It should not be surprising that the mermen would be sensible to music, they had proven it numerous time before when Jongho and the others sang, or played an instrument. But this music in particular seemed to reached not only their body, but also their whole heart and soul.

“Ye still ha'e a chance to fix things hyung, don't let 'em stay the way they are, or it will be too late.”

Focusing back on Jongho, Hongjoong felt frustration build up.

“Ye say this as if he had no wrong.”

“Never said the words so don't imagine anythin'. Seonghwa has his screws too, ye both do. But today he tried to talk to ye and ye didn't e'en look at him. Not once. Who's bein' the one in the wrong now ?”

Hongjoong's mind thought of Jongo's words and he couldn't deny the youngest was in the right. He knew he had to speak with Seonghwa, but given how it had turned out the day before, he felt really reluctant to give another shot to the experience. It just felt easier to run away than to face head on the problems, and even if acting like that had not given satisfying results - Seonghwa's capture was a solid proof - he knew the merman didn't risk anything anymore. Not on his life anyway.

Still in his inner turmoil and eyes losing themselves on the crowd, he found Seonghwa dancing with the rest of Ateez, a little sandwiched between WooSan and Yunho and Mingi. Mingi was starting to be three sheets into the wind seriously, but not as much as the oldest merman, who needed a constant help to stand up and dance or he'd fall. The Irish-British notes and music clearly brought by the Navy Soldiers (not really Caribbeans like) had really managed to steal all the tavern's spirit and so many people were dancing and so many more were coming and Hongjoong was trying to make sens of everything around him, his thoughts, his feeling, and even if he only had one pint knowing how not resistant to rum he was he still felt the steam of the alcohol reaching and clouding his mind.

Before he could manage a coherent and decent thought, prostitutes made their way into the tavern, earning loud cheers from the whole tavern - 99% were men, the other 1% was the waitresses - and a curse from Hongjoong. They wouldn't need to go to the brothels, but he had hoped none of those nice ladies would disturb his thinking for the night.

He always had a thing for those one night stand that never asked anything of him except his body. He didn't need to twist his mind around, didn't need to fix things with any of them. He just had to enjoy them, let them enjoy him, and spend good nights, satisfying his body's needs, and then it was over and it felt as good as if it had lasted.

Jongho seemed to notice the change in his Captain's mind and turned from Yeosang to see the lust and desire to lose himself while he looked at the three ladies that came closer to their table.

“Hongjoong, don't,” growled the youngest. “Ye will regret it.”

“Well I'll see that by meself.”

“Hongjoong !” he tried to catch his leader but being unable to move, Jongho cursed and closed his eyes to keep his breathing in check. The last thing he needed was to get angry while Yeosang used him as a pillow and wake the young witch.

“He's going to mess things up beyond repair,” well shit. Yeosang was up. But he hadn't moved from his spot on the master gunner's shoulder. Jongho didn't move either and only nodded.

“He definitly will if Seonghwa sees him lea'e with one of the girls.”

Yeosang hummed, moved his head a little to get more comfortable and, being extremely careful as always, caught Jongho's arms by the sleeve, and used the cloth to move the younger's hand to rest on his thigh. It showed that the witch was drunk, otherwise he would've never tried something as risky as moving the other by his clothes, and let his naked hand rest on his clothes leg, the risk of incidents being to big. Jongho reminded it to him gently :

“Yeosangie, are ye sure it's a good idea ?”

Yeosang then shoved his hands in the sleeves of his opposed limb, making them cross on his chest, and rested back on Jongho's shoulder.

“Yeah, just don't move and everything will be fine.”

Not finding the heart to comment further and deciding that he deserved to take as much as the witch would give to him, Jongho hummed too and let his head rest on Yeosang's hooded one, eyes wide awake and looking at the crowd. If Hongjoong wasn't there anymore _he_ would keep an eye on the rest of the crew.

Wooyoung and San kept sending away poor ladies of joy, the women clearly seeing potential in the two men but not knowing the nature of their relationship. Wooyoung had been a little afraid of San's reaction truth be told. He knew San would not cheat, but he had no way to be sure, knowing how the pirate had always welcomed with open arms boys and girls like these ones. But it seemed it was a closed chapter of the tricolour-haired 's life, as he kept gently denying the women's company.

Wooyoung couldn't help the tender smile that ornated his lips after the fifth lady he shoved away, and decided to stop the others that could try by taking San by his collar and violently smacking his lips on the other's. San was a bit surprised by such a public and intense display of affection, but soon gave in, alcohol in both their system and being Ateez, they did not really care about the haters. Of course a dozen of old sailors looked at them with disgust and would've probably tried to insult and beat them if it was not for Wooyoung's white flash of eyes and San's daggers tied around his thighs.

The prostitutes laughed, embarrassed by their attempts or just of joy and tenderness for the two men, who would know ?

Seonghwa too got a few demand, and confused, he was saved by Yunho and Mingi, that explained to the merman who those ladies were and what they wanted. Seonghwa denied strongly but politely - yes, even drunk he did not forgot his manners (some should take notes) - explaining he was not too fond of women's body, but liked very much their brains and ability to give amazing discussions and points of view.

Shocked to be seen as something else than their bodies, a few of the youngest girls and even boys started to surround Seonghwa and soon the merman was caught in a very active and fiery philosophical conversation about soulmates. Thank Calypso Seonghwa was not drunk enough to reveal anything about his, but he still tried to find an explanation to Hongjoong's behaviour by hiding the situation behind hypothetical situations and exemples. No one red through the lines, fortunately.

Yunho and Mingi seemed to be very active with two ladies on the other hand, Yunho being all touchy and Mingi already kissing the nice woman, ignoring the jealous and pained flash in the tallest's eyes.

Jongho sighed. How did they grew up in such a mess ? He did not remember them having so many miscommunications problems before, and yet he knew exactly all started after they had lost their parents. They were nothing but children, even at the time, and they were still so many things they hadn't been taught. It seemed talking was one of them.

Seonghwa in his heated conversation had not seen the weird and drunk couple dancing towards them in a mess, until of the prostitute he was talking with whistled.

“Yeah Jennie ! Go get your man !”

Turning around amused, Seonghwa's smile dropped when he saw who exactly that Jennie was getting.

Hongjoong.

The man seemed very much sober, a little more than the girl in his arms at least. Girl he had fun moving with, laying his hands on her waist, shoulders, hips. Girl he made spin and caught her before she could fall. Hongjoong had not seen Seonghwa's eyes on him yet, and he didn't. He didn't when he scooted the girl closer to him, bodies touching without a space between them. He didn't when he ran a hand on the girl's waist, the other coming to cup her cheek. And he didn't see Seonghwa's eyes fill with tears and the exact moment one could see his heart breaking when he kissed the girl like it was his last day on earth.

Seonghwa's ears got filled with cotton, yet he heard the cheers of the girl's friends and colleagues, the ones he was talking too. He tried to get his eyes away but couldn't, until he saw Wooyoung and San passing behind Hongjoong and stopping upon recognising their Captain and his current activity. Wooyoung's eyes darted quickly and it was obvious he was looking for someone, only stopping when he caught that someone : Seonghwa. But it was too late. The merman had seen it all.

Apologising and saying he was not well, he got away from his conversation circle, thanking a woman for helping him stand, and stumbled outside. He needed fresh air. He ignored his brother's call and just brushed him away, not even caring if Wooyoung had seen the gesture from afar.

Seonghwa managed to get out of the tavern, thankfully as crowded outside than inside, the streets lightened but the small oil lamps and the moonlight. Back pressed against the wall to hold himself, Seonghwa raised his head to look at it, feeling her touch on his skin like men felt the sun.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, slowing the fast beats of his heart and his incoming tears. He would not cry. He had shed enough tears for someone who did not deserve them. Seonghwa came back to a normal breathing but he was not able to chase the pain in his heart away and closed his eyes tighter.

“Oh, I recognise you, you were in the bookshop this afternoon, right ?”

Eyes opened slowly. Still looking at the moon, he straightened himself and slowly drifted his eyes towards the source of the voice. The man. The Navy soldier from earlier. The one that had looked at him with lust, was now standing in front of him while he was drunk. But the other did not look threatening or aggressive, standing a little further, definitly not in Seonghwa's vital space, and considering the bottle he had in his hand, he seemed drunk as well.

“And ye are that soldier,” answered the merman back with the pirate accent, alcohol tasting pasty in his mouth.

“I am. Mind if I join ? You look lonely, and my mates just give me up when those nice ladies arrived.”

Seonghwa let himself slide on the wall and sat down on the little sidewalk, inviting the other to do the same at his side. The soldier came but still kept his distance, respectful of the merman.

“Don't ye enjoy the company of those ladies of the night ?” he asked.

“Don't you ?” teased back the soldier. Seonghwa chuckled slightly.

“Not so much. A woman's body has never attracted me.”

“Then you understand why I run away.”

Surprised by the confession, Seonghwa turned to look at the man, the later taking another gulp of his bottle. Seeing the merman staring he offered it to him, and the merman stared at it a little longer, weighting the pros and cons. Deciding he didn't care about any of them, he took it and drunk a good mouthful of it, wrinkling his nose at the strong taste. He hated it. Calypso it reminded him of Hongjoong and he hated it.

“You look like you could use the bottle,” noticed the soldier when Seonghwa gave it back to him.

“Yeah, well I don't handle me liquor very well so let's not get too crazy aye ?”

Ah ... That was a side effect of being drunk ? Now he started to talk like a pirate without forcing it ? This night was just going worse and worse ... The soldier only laughed.

“You seem to handle it just fine.”

“I had the chance to sober up not so long ago,” bitterly answered Seonghwa, smiling through the pain. It was true that he did not feel the effect of the alcohol as strongly as he had before, but he knew they were still here. For a few seconds none talked, they just exchanged the bottle and drunk, background filled with people singing, dancing, laughing, two or three fights broke in front of them but they did not move or care. Yunho and Mingi came to check on Seonghwa but seeing him with company, stayed in the shadow to make sure everything would be alright. Only ten minutes passed for them to empty the bottle, and the soldier threw it on the wall on the other side of the small street.

“So, I'm not gonna lie, when I saw you in that bookshop you caught my eye. I know I don't risk to be beaten and only rejected as you expressed not feeling women attractive, and you and I will probably both be gone by tomorrow.”

Seonghwa saw where all of this was going. He was maybe inexperienced in those type of events, but he had seen people around them, walking in lonely and walking out with one - or two - persons at their arms. It did not matter what would happen next, the only important thing was what happened now. And now Seonghwa was drunk, heart-broken, and in need to be taken care of. He got to his feet, the soldier following quickly after him, and turned to the man.

“No talking,” he asked, before grabbing the soldier's jacket and kissing him with strength. It had nothing to do with how Hongjoong had kissed him the first time, nor how he had done it when Seonghwa slept in his bed the first night. This was not about comfort, this was about getting what one wanted, and doing it the quickest way : lust.

Tongues came to meet one another and for a quick second, in the arms of that soldier barely taller than him, Seonghwa forgot Hongjoong. He forgot the other's touch, the other's voice, eyes, everything, and only focused on the man in front of him.

Parting when the need of air kicked it, they started at eachother, cheeks turned pink because of their action, but nose and ears because of the cold. Having given his jacket to Yeosang, Seonghwa shivered when a fresh and cool wind rised up, and the soldier took his own coat off to lay it on the merman's shoulders.

“Would that be fine to bring you back to the inn I'm staying at ?”

Once again, Seonghwa knew where this night was going, and he had only one thing to say :

“Why aren't we there already ?”

Mingi almost jumped out of his and Yunho's hideout when he saw Seonghwa leaving with that men but his friend held him back. A few seconds later Hongjoong was coming out with the lady from sooner, and Yunho could not help his heart clench : the girl was a little taller than Hongjoong, and had very short but bright and straight black hair. She had big eyes and plain pink lips, and Yunho swore he could see Seonghwa in her.

“He'll be fine Mingi,” tried the taller. “Ye don't want him to see more of Hongjoong's shameless behaviour do ye ?”

“He's goin' away with a stranger !”

“So is our Captain, Seonghwa is no choir boy, if the soldier threatens his life, he can and will end him. He's a merman don't forget it.”

They went back inside and Yunho tried to forget his own pain by taking a pretty woman's hand, seeing as Mingi was doing the same and sending him this look, that meant that once again yes they would share a bed, and yes, a woman would stand between them, as a bridge for their pleasure together, something they would never admit.

Mingi kissed the girl's neck and for a quick second she was scared of Yunho's reaction. But upon seeing the other pirate coming closer and grabbing her waist with his hand, she relaxed and enjoyed the attention she would receive from the two men. Two pirates payed more than one after all.

The Inn the soldier was sleeping in happened to be two shops away from Seonghwa's, and unconsciously it relieved it. If he had a problem he would be able to come back to Ateez in a second.

Shaking his head he focused back on the man holding his hand. Hongjoong had appeared in his mind twice or thrice during the small walk between the streets and the cold, but the merman had forced himself to chase the Captain away.

It was the first night Seonghwa would enjoy a man's company privately, and he would not let the man ruin that for him.

They entered the soldier's room and Seonghwa was quick to get the coat off while the other lighted some of the candles.

“I still don't have your name ?”

“S- call me Mars.”

The soldier raised an amused brow.

“Mars ? You don't look from here I give you that, but you look more from the West than the East.”

“Let's just say I translated. How do I call ye ?”

The soldier kissed Seonghwa again, and the merman wrapped the man's arms around him while he wrapped his own around the man's neck.

“Call me Troye.”

Seonghwa nodded and let himself be carried to the bed. Soon, clothes fell off, the man's mouth was on his skin, his moans and whines filled the room, and all Seonghwa could think off was Hongjoong, being there, doing those things to him, filling him and making him feel complete the way Troye was. When the man started moving Seonghwa swore he had never felt better in his life, and even when he cried loudly and shamelessly the soldier's name when he came after riding him, it was Hongjoong he saw when falling asleep, naked in Troye's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for the clothes everyone is wearing, I kind of chose outfits they wore at fansigns, but different ones, so I hope you can see in the description if you don't have the visual references.  
> Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Yeosang, Jongho, Hongjoong = fansigns  
> San = the shirt comes from the Crescent Party, last outfit all in white  
> Mingi = Say my name + hala hala performance at SUMF K-POP October 2019  
> Yunho = my imagination :)
> 
> As for the music playing in the tavern, I don't know if it was possible for celtic music to be playing at this time of the century, but I really wanted to incorporate that element, 'Galway Girl' of Ed Sheran in mind for this part.
> 
> Also the name of the prostitute (Jennie) doesn't have anything to do with Blackpink's Jennie, I just thought of this name when I was looking for one !


	17. XVII / Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ! Something you've all been waiting for a while : SeongJoong part 1 guys (don't go crazy on me I'm giving you one last ride)  
> WARNING for smut (hate sex - sort of), and insults ? Like, whore shaming ? I think that's what it's called yeah ...  
> Hope you'll like it, and as always, don't hesitate to comment, it's always a pleasure to read and answer them !

Waking up, Hongjoong found his bed still warmed by the naked young woman at his side. He grunted and stood up, the sunlight a terrible enemy against his hangover. He shouldn't have let the prostitute convince him to drink another glass and yet.

He turned to look at her and for a quick second, his heart stopped. He blinked a few times, eyes widened, and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when he realized that he had just hallucinated. For a very quick and scary second, he had seen Seonghwa at her place. She was showing him her back, and she had a thin one, like Seonghwa's. The black and short messy hair hadn't help either, and it's when he didn't see the familiar but painful scars on the beautiful porcelain and never touched by the sun skin that he realized it was not the merman, but very well a woman.

His drunk ass must have thought of Seonghwa when noticing her through the crowd.

“What the fuck,” he told himself. No. Seonghwa was out of his mind and heart and he did not try to replace him with a pale copy. That would not only be inappropriate for the girl and insulting for Seonghwa, but that would also be extremely twisted from him.

And he was not twisted.

“Good morning~,” sang the girl, opening her large blue eyes. Once more Hongjoong's heart skipped a beat.

“Slept well ?” he managed to ask in a croaked voice. He might have been a pirate but he was no savage and didn't throw the girl out after he had finished with her. The prostitute had been surprised the other night, and she was even more to not be thrown away now that Hongjoong had sober up.

“As well as one can in a stranger's bed.”

He smirked. “Ye didn't seem to mind last night,” he laughed. They got up and got dressed, and he gave the girl more money than he should have.

“That's more than I can take,” she said with shocked eyes.

“No, that' exactly what ye deserve. Ye are me age and yet can't live differently. So take it. I won't take it back anyway so better not waste it !”

“I won't, thank you !”

She ran away and Hongjoong just smiled at her. Now that the girl was gone, his duty and actual job came back to him and he cursed loudly when remembering he was supposed to share his room with Jongho.

Speaking of the devil the doors of the rest of his crew's rooms all opened and he saw appear six angry and bothered men. Yeosang looked a little hangovered too, already a cup of whatever he had mixed in his hands, and Hongjoong was surprised to see Jongho coming out of the room with the witch.

Yunho and Mingi also looked like they had a fun night, same way as their Captain, but the later could see the mental tiredness in Yunho's features, one Mingi didn't seem to notice - or didn't want to.

Wooyoung and San also had their fun, if the new hickeys on both their neck where enough proof and Seonghwa ... Seonghwa wasn't here.

“Where the fuck is Seonghwa ?!” he asked panicked, heart racing in his chest.

“Well, good morning to you too sunshine. We thought she would never leave,” only answered Yeosang before going back into his room. All the others were looking at Hongjoong with more disappointment than they ever did, and considering how they had despised him the day before it was serious. Processing Yeosang's words, his heart clenched violently and a disturbing thought made his way in his mind : Seonghwa couldn't possibly be missing because he had brought back a girl to the inn. He was not attached to Hongjoong like that was he ? Not that much at least ...

The look Jongho gave him reminded of his and the youngster's discussion just before he had gotten up to welcome the prostitutes, and he closed his eyes, knowing he had fucked up once more.

Everyone had followed in Yeosang's footsteps and they all gathered in his and Seonghwa's - or Jongho's now - shared room. He sat on his bed, Wooyoung next to him with San sitting on the floor between his leg, head on one thigh, Yunho and Mingi wrapped around each other on Jongho's bed, the later standing, back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, eyes dark.

Hongjoong arrived in this tensed atmosphere and all his survival instincts begged him to run away. Especially when the door behind him slapped on it's own and locked itself. Yeosang.

The witch was not happy. No sorry, that was an understatement. The witch was livid. Hongjoong and everyone could tell because an angry Yeosang was a shaking, breathing fast and brows furrowed Yeosang. A beyond possessed by wrath Yeosang was, like right now, a very calm, collected, and patient Yeosang. And it was ten times more terrifying.

“Hope she was worth it,” the coldness in his words could've frozen the Morocco desert.

“Who ?” Hongjoong deciding to play dumb was clearly not at Yeosang's taste given how he snapped the spoon between his fingers in half and snapped his head towards his Captain like an owl. The navy-haired almost jumped.

“I'm not going to play your fucking game any longer Hongjoong. You are an asshole, and not only that but a coward, and a heartless bastard.”

This was not the first mate talking to his Captain. This was the friend talking to one he considered family. And Hongjoong understood he didn't have any authority right now.

“Yes, Seonghwa screwed his part too. Yes he did something stupid and ran away for it. Kill him ! You, Kim Hongjoong did way worse. Because not only did you do the exact same thing, not only did you sent mixed signal, but when he tried to fix the only _time_ he screwed up - when you, on the other hand, never did for the nth precedent times - you have the audacity to ignore him ? To treat him worst than your enemy ? He has feelings ! As he proved to you many times ! But you just decided to step on them and spit in his face in the process !”

“That's not true,” tried Hongjoong. Yeosang's cup hit the wall behind his head the second after and he froze, while the others held their breath and Jongho turned to the witch with wide eyes.

“I don't think I asked you to comment. This is me stating facts, so **you shut up and listen**. You torn his heart in half, poured salt into the wound, twisted the knife deeper and put it back in like it didn't matter.”

He raised from his place on the bed, passing Wooyoung and San effortlessly, and stood up right in front of Hongjoong.

“He saw you last night.”

The Captain's stomach dropped. Jongho's words echoed. _Ye will regret it._ Oh how he did. How he did very much even if he swore he would not.

“Where is he ?” he asked in a whisper, not trusting the lump of guilt in his throat. But the others didn't seem to want to answer his question just yet.

“He went out of the tavern,” kept going Wooyoung. “San held me back because he knew Seonghwa would need a moment alone, but I was so worried ... And then Yeosang needed to be brought back to the hotel, and Jongho was scared of messing something and that Yeosang would beat himself up for the rest of his life so he called me for help. San went to check on Seonghwa and saw he was doing terrible, but at least no one had came close to him. He stayed behind to make sure you wouldn't do something more stupid.”

“But ye did,” caught San. “Ye kept goin' with that girl, and ye started drinkin' again, even if ye know how ye don't handle anythin' at all. So I decided to go home. I wanted to bring Seonghwa back too, knowing Wooyoung would only worry, but a man had came closer to him.”

Hongjoong's brows furrowed and his heart beat faster. Nothing had happened to the merman, otherwise, none would be as calm as they were now. But something still felt wrong.

“I got closer discreetly and I caught a few words of what they said. They had met earlier in the day, and the man, the navy soldier,” he empathized, knowing it would enrage Hongjoong, “didn't seem like a push or someone violent.”

“You let Seonghwa with a fuckin' soldier ?!”

“We had met at the book shop in the afternoon,” then talked Mingi. “I know he was nice, even if clearly mind set on Seonghwa. When San came to told me about it I reassured him and he went back here. I took Yunho and we stayed outside to see how they were doing. At some point things moved, and they did too.”

“They moved ?! They moved and ye didn't follow them ?!”

“You went away with a stranger too Hongjoong,” Wooyoung stood up and careful to not walk on San got closer. “I told you before and I will tell you again. You will fix this. Bringing Seonghwa was not the only thing I meant by that. You're my Captain and I try to see you as a brother, but you keep hurting my brother and yourself.”

A tensed silence filled the air, and Hongjoong found it hard to breath. The air seemed heavy and his own heart was betraying his fear and jealousy for the world to know.

“Where is he now ?” he asked after a moment. The others answered this time, turning to Yeosang who took a black hair out of a kerchief to locate him.

“Three houses on the left, still in an other inn's room. Probably still in bed with that stranger.”

Hongjoong's blood boiled in his veins but he knew perfectly it was far from his place to do or say anything.

“All our stuff are ready, as we knew you would want to leave as soon as possible. We just need to get Seonghwa and we can go.”

He took his bag and got out, followed by Wooyoung. Jongho stared at Hongjoong a little longer.

“I told ye ...”

“I know Jong', I know, I feel it ...”

Hongjoong packed his stuff, they payed the lady at the inn, and Yeosang took them another one very close to theirs. The Captain cursed himself. Seonghwa had been close for all this time and he had just ignored it, as always ...

They didn't even ask if they could go around the inn, Wooyoung throwing a :

“We're just here to get someone,” over his shoulder to the owner, the later not complaining and not trying to when he saw five pair of eyes flashing at him. He didn't know what business would pirates have in an inn made for soldiers, but he was not stupid enough to meddle in.

Following Yeosang's spell, the lilac-haired merman stopped in front of a door, and after a nod from the witch, knocked.

“Seonghwa, we know you're in there and we're leaving. Are you decent ?”

When Seonghwa had awakened in the late morning, he thought he'd feel sore, tired, maybe a little headache. But he felt fine. His head was a little fuzzy yes, but his body felt like a new one, and he didn't even mind the arm thrown over his body. Troye was still here, very much asleep, looking as handsome as Seonghwa remembered it in his drunken bliss. The merman did not feel horrified or embarrassed about what had happened between he and the man. He just checked to make sure his gills were still hidden, and they were ; Troye had not really cared for his accessories when he had taken Seonghwa wildly on the mattress, so the merman's choker was still one. His pointy ears were hidden behind the long dark locks of his hair, so that was safe too.

He had a few marks here and there on his sun-kissed skin, a few very welcomed bruises and three hickeys on his collarbone and thighs.

It had felt good to be desired and to desire equally without thousands of questions. It had felt good to be taken care of by someone he didn't know and to lose himself in the strong arms of the soldier.

But deep inside, he couldn't help the bitter feeling screaming at his mind that he could not blind himself : yes, it had felt good with Troye, but Seonghwa would've wanted to feel it with Hongjoong.

He thought he'd have a few more hours alone and calm, but a quiet knock on the door and his brother's voice broke that silence. His heart did not accelerate in panic. He had done nothing wrong, and he would not let anyone trick him. Wooyoung did not sound upset, just genuine about Ateez leaving, and so he knew he would not have to deal with the crew's disappointment.

“I'm not, but give me a quick second.”

He tried to get Troye's arms off of him but the soldier had a strong grip, and Seonghwa chuckled. The man was acting like a child.

Outside, everyone heard the chuckle but no one cared, except Hongjoong whom felt it break the remaining of his heart. He then saw a navy soldier pass, and even if they were in a White City, he and the others tensed. He saw a second one then a third, and then it struck : they were in a soldier's inn. And it could only mean one thing : Seonghwa had spent the night with a Navy soldier.

“By Calypso he did not-”

“What ?” snapped Yeosang.

But Hongjoong was done playing docile and stood in front of the door, hoping he was wrong. He kicked the door, slamming it open, earning a gasp and a surprise from the soldier inside, while Seonghwa raised his bored eyes at him. Hongjoong's heart clenched. He did not know why he had thought Seonghwa would feel guilty and look horrified to be discovered in such a position, because the merman was absolutely not. He was still in bed, lower body covered by the light sheet while the rest was in display, and he made it a point to give Hongjoong a show by stretching slowly and with an appreciative whine when his back popped.

Hongjoong, eaten by guilt and rage, spit :

“A fuckin' soldier !”

Seonghwa raised a brow, clearly unimpressed, but the poor soldier in question had widened his eyes in horror and tried to cover his body. He managed to leave the bed and put on some pants before Hongjoong kicked him on the back, a boot on his chest, his sword pointed on his throat. Ateez entered the room, did not react to their Captain's outburst, and saluted Seonghwa.

“Ahoy mate, how was the night ?”

“Very nice,” smiled the merman genuinely, trying to drown his heart. Hongjoong looked pissed, and Seonghwa knew perfectly why, and it satisfied him beyond anything he ever thought.

Yunho, Mingi, San and Jongho were focused on their Captain to preserve a bit of Seonghwa's nakedness, even if they knew the other did not really care for it, while Wooyoung laughed and threw his shirt at his brother's face.

“Glad it was, go on get dressed !”

He did not put the shirt on, and only turned his eyes to meet Hongjoong's. What he saw in them made him want to erupt in laugher. Betrayal ? The other dared look at Seonghwa as if he had betrayed him ? What should _he_ say ? He had felt the exact same thing when he saw the Captain kissing that girl the other night.

“How was the whore Hongjoong ? At your taste I hope ?”

Understanding the underline, Hongjoong's eyes narrowed and all could see the pain flash in them.

“Did not taste like British garbage if that's what ye're implyin'. I don't meddle with me enemies.”

Seonghwa lost his smile but still look totally uninterested. So that was the problem ? That the man was a soldier ? How childish. The merman smirked when Hongjoong brought his sword closer to the man's throat, while Troye looked at him with the knowledge he was the one in power with his life right now. He did not understand what was being said as they talked in Korean, but he did understand something was going on between Seonghwa and the one pinning him on the ground.

“What, you thought I'd be attached ? I eat them for breakfast Hongjoong. Kill him if you want, I don't care.”

A white rage blinded Hongjoong upon seeing Seonghwa's own eyes turned white, with a cat-like split pupil, earning a gasp from Troye. Now it seemed Hongjoong had not other choice than to kill the man, but any pirate or soldier whom would kill another pirate or soldier had to be sentenced to death, and Seonghwa knew that. Hongjoong's blood froze in his veins and so did the others.

“Enough, this is ridiculous,” snapped Yeosang once more, making his way towards Hongjoong. With a quick movement of fingers he sent his Captain on the wall, and stood in front of Troye. Seonghwa watched in silence as the witch reached his hand towards the soldier, Jongho making a step towards them, words ready to spill out. Wooyoung stopped him and the next second, Troye was taking Yeosang's hand. The soldier's entire body tensed, his eyes widened, his other hand came to his heart, and he fell like a dead weight on the ground. Jongho closed his eyes painfully, and all the others turned their heads away, knowing how Yeosang would feel about his actions later on. Yeosang's curse had a way of killing that would make it natural, and so they wouldn't have any issues.

“Seonghwa get ready, we're leaving. _Now_.”

The merman dressed up and soon, as asked by the witch, they left the inn, Yeosang putting a spell on the owner so he'd think the room in which Troye's body was occupied for the whole day before, and made him forget about Ateez.

They reached the Atiny rather quickly given how some were still a little tipsy from their hangover, but the second they had reached the main deck, Hongjoong tried to run away. A gloved hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so.

“I need a word with my Captain,” not really asked Yeosang in his sweet voice, making Hongjoong shiver.

“What ?” he asked Yeosang when the witch closed the door of his cave behind them.

“You and Seonghwa are soul mates.”

Hongjoong's eyes widened for a quick second, before he closed them and inhaled deeply.

“Look, I know we both screwed a lot of things up, but this is ridiculous. You can't blurt out the first excuse you find to bring us back together-”

“For Calpyso's sake Hongjoong, can you not do that for once in your life and see what is in front of you !”

Yeosang finally let his anger out. Tears of frustration were building in his eyes and Hongjoong's jaw open slack, unable to know what to do or say.

“This is painful to watch, really, because it is just so damn obvious that you love each other, and that you care, despite how cold _you_ can be, but you just hurt the other even worse all the time ! You hurt the other and you just don't do it with insults or hits, not it's so much worse ! You twist the other's mind, you play with your heart ! Fuck, why can't you open your eyes !”

Hongjoong could understand all of this, but once more he did not understand why Yeosang was only mentioning that to him.

“This is not about Seonghwa for fuck's sake ! You don't realize what last night meant ?! You can't understand what he tried to tell you ?! He reached his fucking limits Hongjoong ! He saw you with that girl, and he fucking snapped ! Sleeping with that stranger was his way of getting back at you ! And knowing he was a soldier only strengthened his will to hurt you and he succeeded !”

The Captain turned his eyes away in an attempt to hide that he had been indeed, hurt by Seonghwa.

“He did not-”

“He fucking did. You would have killed that man despite knowing it would get you killed. And I'm not even talking about Seonghwa's provocation, because the bare thought of someone touching our hyung like this makes your skin crawls it's so obvious it's ridiculous !”

Hongjoong let himself fall on one of Yeosang's stool and let his head fall on his hands. He was just so fucking tired of this cat and mouse game where they exchanged roles all the time.

He was done pouring his heart out and hurting someone who was doing the same but at the same time, he could not see his life without Seonghwa in it ! No matter what complicated relationship he had with the other or not, he wanted Seonghwa, he needed Seonghwa, to breathe, to live ...

“Do you remember the day we kidnapped them ?” Yeosang had came closer and sat down too, voice quieter and less full of reproach and sadness.

“How could I forget ?” stuttered Hongjoong, sobs making a lump in his throat hard to swallow.

“I lied. When I said I did not know what caused you to resist Seonghwa's voice, or San to resist Wooyoung's. I know what happened, and why ...”

Hongjoong snapped his head to his witch, not betrayal but eager in his eyes.

“Is it what ye said about us being soul mates ?”

Yeosang nodded and Hongjoong had a lifeless chuckle. It was too much for him.

“How ?” he breathed out.

“No one knows. Calypso cursed mermaids and mermen thousands of years ago. They could never love their own, but their soul would be binded to the one of a man, or woman. Chances to meet that human holding the other piece of their soul was almost a myth, but it did happen. And one merfolk could recognize their soul mate, as they would be the only human able to resist the charms in their voice.”

Hongjoong did not know what to say. He processed all the informations Yeosang had served him, and thought back to his own feelings. He had been drowned to Seonghwa the second the merman had started to sing, even if he had resisted his cursed magic, but then, his mind and heart had only been filled with the thought of the merman. He could not deny it, it had been the very reason for all this mess to happen.

“Does San know ?”

“Wooyoung told him last night when he confessed. They are now bonded.”

“Bonded ?”

“You noticed the mark on his and Wooyoung's left shoulder ?”

“The one lookin' like an umbrella ? Aye ?”

“It's a bond mark. This way, not only the merman is bonded to his human, but the human is bonded to the merman too. Their souls really become one only then. They share their thoughts and hearts, feel everything the other is feeling. It can be scary but San passed the test without a second thought. If one of them was to die, the other would follow of sadness and despair. You think you felt half empty when Seonghwa was missing, but it is nothing compared to what San would feel if Wooyoung was to die, or the other way around.”

Hongjoong gulped hard. It did not sound too appealing presented that way, but at the same time, he did not see things differently. It seemed logical. He did not just want Seonghwa. He wanted all of Seonghwa, and he wanted Seonghwa to have all of him.

“And ye say Seonghwa and I are ... ?”

Yeosang nodded.

“Don't tell me it's that surprising. I can see your mind running Hongjoong, you've never been stupid, and we swam in way too much dark arts already for that to be unbelievable.”

“No I believe ye but-”

Hongjoong took a deep breath, choking down his tears, and raised his eyes to meet Yeosang's. Even if the witch was absolutely pissed at his Captain, his heart clenched when he saw how lost and hurt Hongjoong was, like a little boy who just learned life.

“What do I do now Yeosang ? How do I fix this ? It feels like I broke things beyond repair ...”

“You did not. You and Seonghwa just need to talk. And not just about what happened lately, you need to go full confession.”

“Why me ?”

“Because he tried already and you fucked things remember ? Seonghwa had never been comfortable about this whole soul mate thing but that is his story to tell.”

Hongjoong nodded, but still looked lost. They came out, only to find everyone on the main deck. The Atiny had raised its anchor a while ago, and was now ready for a journey of a good two days to reach their last port before going in the inviolate seas of Utopia. Seonghwa was talking with San and Yunho, the taller clearly upset about something, or someone, given how many times he glances at Mingi sleeping on the main mast. Wooyoung was checking something on the map while Jongho cleaned the cannons, and it's in that almost normal atmosphere the two appeared. Hongjoong froze on spot when he saw Seonghwa, even if the merman didn't spare him a glance. The others took notice of their Captain and nodded in his direction. They all saw how vulnerable he was when he nodded back absently, and sweet smiles adorned their lips. Hongjoong had came back to the Captain they once knew, the clumsy one and the one who didn't know how to express his heart.

All but Seonghwa seemed softened, the merman sighting loudly to get Yunho's and San's attention back on their discussion.

Lunch happened and nothing changed.

The witch would not let Seonghwa ruin all his work to get Hongjoong to move his royal pirate ass.

Both the Captain and the merman found themselves unable to move or speak, protesting loudly with throaty sounds and frowning.

Upon realizing something was wrong, Wooyoung turned to Yeosang.

“What the hell ? Let them go !”

“No. This shit has been going on for too long and I. Am. Done. With all of it. Jongho, San, a little help ?”

Nodding, the two pirates lifted Seonghwa and Hongjoong and followed Yeosang to the Captain's quarters. They lowered them on the floor and left, the rest of the crew now curiously standing on the deck in front of the quarters.

“Now what's going to happen is that I will lock the both of you in here for the whole fucking day, and I won't let you out until I hear apologies, and things being fixed, alright ? Both of you are in the wrong, Hongjoong more than Seonghwa, but _mom_ , forcing our Captain into killing a man in a White City knowing death was waiting for him might be too much, even for someone as hurt as you. And you have every right to be mad at him and to want bad things to happen but I also know you are not self-centered and you know that hurting Hongjoong will hurt all of us. Which is why you two acting the way you do towards each other is tearing Ateez apart. You sort your shit out or I won't let you out.”

“You can't let us in here forever,” bit back Seonghwa, clearly uncomfortable and avoiding Hongjoong's gaze as much as possible. Noticing this only pained the Captain even more.

“Try me,” only answered Yeosang before closing the door, arms still crossed on his chest, and the moment the heavy door made a loud noise through the Atiny, Hongjoong and Seonghwa got back the control of their body.

To say the atmosphere was awkward would've been an understatement.

Seonghwa had gone straight to the door to try and open in, banging his fists loudly on it, in vain. It would not move until Yeosang would make it move. Huffing and breathing heavily, Seonghwa closed his eyes, forehead and hands pressed against the door. He felt the heavy gaze of Hongjoong looking on him but he could not turn around.

He did not deserve it.

He had lunged at Hongjoong for taking interest in a prostitute the night before, just for the pirate to find him in bed with someone else too. Now that it was said, they didn't have any obligations towards one another. Then why did Seonghwa felt the annoying string telling him he had broken a profound bond. Why did it felt like cheating ? Was it because Hongjoong was his soul mate ? Or because his heart had betrayed him too, deciding to fell for the man without his consent ?

_Don't think about this now, Hongjoong doesn't need to have this weapon to pull against you_

He also didn't turn around because he knew the moment he would cross sight with the man's beautiful brown eyes, he would break again. He would cry and apologize and he was not the one - not the  _only_ one as Yeosang had pointed out - who had been in the wrong. And he knew he would want to forgive Hongjoong if the man apologized because he could not leave without him and he needed him by his side. But he didn't want to give in so easily. Since his arrival, Hongjoong had been toying with him and his head. Seonghwa might have done the same, but they should have stopped the second they both noticed it had gotten out of hand. After their first fight all eight of them together, when Hongjoong had been worried for Seonghwa, but hid it by acting like the royal pirate prick he now was. 

Hongjoong was conflicted too. He knew this shot was his to make, but all in Seonghwa's body made him want to crawl far away from the predator and hide. But he could not. Not after what Yeosang had told him. Not after he had understood about his feelings.

“Seonghwa,” he called experimentally.

The merman froze, everything in his body screaming defense and incoming attack. He didn't turn, and Hongjoong made sure Seonghwa heard his heavy boots on the wooden floor when he made three steps forwards.

“We need to talk about ... last night.”

A silence, a loud gulp, from Seonghwa, then a shaking voice.

“I don't have anything to say about last night. And you don't have too. We were accountable to no one.”

“Then why did it feel wrong ?”

“If you didn't have a good fuck it's your fault for picking up wrongly.”

There was a long pause and then a joyless scoff.

“Seriously ? Ye really wanna go that way ?!”

Seonghwa closed his eyes again, aware that was a stupid fucking thing to say, but Hongjoong had made too much of his walls crumble for the merman to authorize him to destroy the ones he had managed to build up again.

“If it wasn't for Yeosang we wouldn't be here. I don't want to hear you apologize if you're just going to hurt me again. I don't want to hear it if you don't mean it. And I certainly don't want you to feel forced to do anything.”

Another scoff.

“As if I could be forced into doin' anythin' I don't want to. But fine, I won't apologize if ye don't wanna hear it. But I do mean it Seonghwa. Yesterday, today, the day we got ye back from that monster. I meant it every fuckin' single time.”

“Then why do you keep acting like you don't ?! Why do you keep hurting me and acting like saying sorry was just a commodity you had to go through so the rest of the crew would leave you alone ?!”

Seonghwa had turned around but kept his gaze low, avoiding Hongjoong's with all his will power.

“I already heard all your words, all the things you said about caring for me but why ?! Why do you say that and then, then ...”

The merman closed his fists on his hair, let out a frustrated sob and finally raised his eyes to meet Hongjoong, blocking the pirate's breath in his throat by doing so. Even when he had been crying like he did two nights ago, Seonghwa had never had so much pain, and confusion, and anger in his icy pupils.

“Why did you go fuck one of those bitches if I mean so much to you ?!”

Jealousy stringed in his heart, Seonghwa didn't hide the toxic feeling from his words. He was done playing games and trying to hide how he really felt from Hongjoong. He was done and Yeosang had been right : it was not by circling around that they would fix anything.

And even if being straight to Hongjoong like he had the past two nights hadn't brought all the fixing it should have, they would now.

And Hongjoong thought it was enough too. He had promised Yeosang he wouldn't tell anything about knowing for the soul mate thing, but right now it tickled his tongue to ask the merman if his jealousy came from that. And by his he meant  _his_ , not Seonghwa's. Because the words screamed by the merman just know reflected Hongjoong's thoughts about the merman spending a night with a soldier. 

“Ye slept with a fuckin' Navy man, I thought that after Low, ye would ha'e had enough of British !”

Seonghwa froze for a second and Hongjoong cursed at himself for being such a fucking ass.

“I only slept with him because I saw you very intimate with that slut,” the last word was spit with so much hatred the pirate felt bad for the girl, whom must have sneezed quite a few times by now.

“Ye're sayin' it's my fault ye slept with that sucker ?”

“What if it is ? And he's not just a sucker-”

Seonghwa decided to push Hongjoong to his limits and came closer, satisfied to see how the pirate hesitated before he stepped back, until he couldn't because : wall.

“He also swallows,” finished the merman in a whisper, being close enough to Hongjoong the pirate could count the merman's eyelashes. The flash of anger he saw in his eyes was the cherry on top for his vengeful attend, and he took a few steps back, solemn expression on his face, but eyes betraying his bleeding heart. Hongjoong with his brows furrowed almost mirrored that expression.

They stayed facing each other for a whole other minute, and then Hell broke loose.

Hongjoong changed their position and roughly grabbed Seonghwa by the arms to pin him on the wall, slapping both his hands on either side of his head. The merman was taller but he sure felt smaller at this moment.

“I don't have yer nose but I can still smell him all over ye,” growled Hongjoong, making Seonghwa understand he did not like it one bit.

“Then do something about it.”

Seonghwa tried to escape but Hongjoong has had enough, and placed a knee between Seonghwa's parted legs, bringing his body closer to the other's.

“No ye don't get to do that.”

And he kissed him. Just like their first kiss it was not gentle, but rough, and a fight for dominance. None were winning, none were losing. Seonghwa used his fangs and bit down hard on Hongjoong's lower lips, causing the pirate to yelp, and giving the merman an access to deepen their kiss. Soon, tongues were meeting again, but not taking the time to greet their twin. They kissed brutally, breaths deep and fastened.

000

Somehow, Hongjoong's hands had moved to grab Seonghwa's wrists and pinned them above his head on the wall. Seonghwa moaned in the kiss and it went straight to the pirate's dick, and he groaned his respond. Aware of his effect on Hongjoong, Seonghwa decided to play a little and rolled his hips to touch the pirate's, earning a hiss from the smaller male.

“Ye don't want to play that game,” warned the navy-haired, breaking the kiss, lowering one hand to grab on Seonghwa's throat but never squeezed. He just wanted the merman to understand what type of power he had. He almost jerked his hand off when he saw the panic in Seonghwa's eyes, but after seeing those same eyes wandering on his face, the merman's entire body relaxed. He knew it was only Hongjoong and he wouldn't hurt him.

Not this way at least.

Remembering Seonghwa had been touched by another man gave Hongjoong the urge to mark the merman as his, and his only. Giving in to those urges, he pounced on his neck, careful of the gills, and bit down hard, but not enough to draw blood, before he licked and sucked. Soon, a new hickey appeared and Seonghwa was already panting.

Lifting his eyes to meet the merman's, Hongjoong knew none of what they would do would be healthy for their relationship, but neither cared. They needed to possess the other roughly, rip them from the ones they had spent the night with, before they could focus on the rest.

“Did he do that do ye hu ? I can see he had, but don't worry, soon ye'll forget all about that motherfucker,” he whispered in Seonghwa's ears, a shiver running down the elder's spine and bringing their body even closer. But the merman decided he would not let Hongjoong have all the power and pushed a little bit on the pirate's chest, until he fell on the bed. Standing tall in front of the smaller male, Seonghwa still felt like he was the pray under Hongjoong's deep gaze. Raised on his elbows and looking up at the merman waiting, the pirate made something boil in Seonghwa, awakened his will to please the pirate, to make him crumble under his touch, but to also be the one to fall in pieces. And given how he was being looked at, the dark-haired knew he'd have what he wanted.

He came closer, slowly, placed one knee next to Hongjoong's hip, placed the other one on the other side, and did the same with his hands on either side of the youngster's face. Seonghwa tried to make Hongjoong understand he too would be a prey to the merman's hunger.

“Don't think I don't know what those type of girls do to men like you, believe me, you will forget about her as well, I'll make sure of that,” Hongjoong had the decency to darken his gaze and smirk, the very discreet shiver that ran through him not discreet enough to escape Seonghwa.

The merman dropped his head and kissed Hongjoong again, as wildly as before, now using his fangs to draw a little bit of the pirate's blood when he bit down on his lower lips. The heated kiss became a battle Seonghwa decided to lose on purpose, only to break the kiss and made his way to Hongjoong's ears, nibbing at the piercings and leaving a few teeth marks. The pirate snapped a hand directly at his waist, nails digging in the tanned skin. Their intercourse would be about claiming the other as theirs, they knew it without needing to say it. They had lost their chances at speaking things out, and now they would use their body to express themselves.

Fortunately, Seonghwa was way more patient than his brother and didn't tear Hongjoong's shirt open, but still undid it very quickly, and using his claws to make pop the last button. Not that the Captain usually buttoned it all up, but still. Unlike his very clean personality, Seonghwa didn't want to be careful now and just carelessly threw the red clothes through the room, his following shortly after when he took it off, not even trying to undo any button.

Hongjoong had a little smirk and raised himself in a sitting position so he could take Seonghwa back into a very wet kiss, small hands losing themselves in the dark locks.

“Ye make me crazy, when I saw ye comin' out with yer hair all black, by Calypso all the things I wanted to do to ye,” his voice was hoarse with arousal and Seonghwa smirked. The Pirate King was whipped, and all for him.

“Well, now you get to do it all,” he chuckled. He yelped in surprise when Hongjoong placed his other hand on his ass and manhandled him to turn them around and exchange their position, Seonghwa now looking up with wide eyes at the hungry pirate on top of him.

“Damn right I do.”

He bit down on Seonghwa's neck, where he had already let a little trail of hickeys, and going back to kissing the skin softly, went down on the merman's torso, right hand going up to play with the merman's nipple. Back arching and mouth opening in a heated breath, Seonghwa closed his eyes and let his mind lose itself in pleasure. They had not done anything serious yet and he still felt way more pleasure than he did with Troye the night before.

“I won't beg for it Hongjoong,” warned the merman after the pirate had been playing with the area right above his crotch, tongue leaving a hot feeling under Seonghwa's navel. He took notice at how all the hickeys left by the soldier had been darkened by Hongjoong, marking his territory.

“I know that darlin', ye're too proud for that.”

“I thought you'd want to play with that pride, make me break,” teased the older, fist grabbing a handful of Hongjoong's hair to bring the man back on his lips while his other hand lost less time than Hongjoong's and went down the man's pants. The younger groaned in the merman's mouth, but he was quick to fight back, grabbing Seonghwa's dick as well, earning a very loud hiss before he gasped. Drinking every moan, growl and whine coming out the other's mouth while they jerked the other off, Seonghwa and Hongjoong had gotten into their own world no one could break.

Annoyed by his pants, Hongjoong got rid of them as well as his boots, and Seonghwa's breath got caught in his throat when he saw how big Hongjoong actually was. He was not small either, but he didn't think the pirate ... Anyway.

“Ye haven't eaten today yet, aye ? Feelin' hungry ?” asked Hongjoong with a smirk and a raised brow, earning a huff from Seonghwa who wrapped his still clothed leg around the pirate's naked waist and swung them again. Hongjoong got surprised for half a second before his hips went back to Seonghwa's, trying to tone the merman down when the later rolled his hips, causing both their naked lengths to touch. The feeling of the other's skin on theirs was addictive, and despite the teasing Seonghwa also got rid of everything and as naked as Hongjoong, kept on jerking the pirate off.

“Are ye gonna use yer mouth or what ?” asked Hongjoong between pants, not rudely but actually very genuine and curious. This short moment of tenderness earned him another chuckle from the merman.

“I don't know, like you said, I'm quit hungry and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my teeth to myself.”

“Who said a little bit of teeth was bad ?”

Seonghwa moaned like a whore at that and replaced his hand by his tongue. Hongjoong's eyes rolled back in his skull and he quickly grabbed dark locks in a tight grip. The merman tasted these new waters and drove the pirate crazy with kitten licks and very slow but long movement off his wrist, until he finally decided to take Hongjoong's dick entirely inside. His mouth's warmth felt like heaven and the pirate didn't hide his loud moan - not as loud as Seonghwa's though - already feeling the fangs on his very thin and sensitive skin. He didn't thought the older would try to deep-throat him on their first time, but he did, and fuck why did Calypso thought not giving those damn mermaids a gag reflex was a good idea ?

Hongjoong didn't realize at first, too lost in the pleasure, but when Seonghwa took all of him in and stopped moving, he buckled his hips to meet the merman's tongue and warmth and the other let him. Groaning under the untold implication, Hongjoong's hand tightened on the dark lock while he started to fuck Seonghwa's mouth with gentle but long movements, making sure both of them would feel it. He could feel the sharp fangs brushing against his skin and voluntarily went to them, liking the high pain they brought.

Seonghwa didn't have the patience to hold for a long time, knowing Hongjoong would fuck into him with the same care, and so he tapped on the man's thigh right before he could hit his orgasm.

“Fuck Seonghwa-”

“No no, I won't let you hit it without me-”

“Ye're right,” and once more, but for the last time, Hongjoong managed to slip out of Seonghwa and push the merman on the bed, so he was on top of him, but this time, the taller was on his hands and knees. “It'll be easier to prep ye like this.”

Reaching for the oil in his nightstand, Hongjoong still had a mission before fingering Seonghwa : taking care of the merman's scars. Barely a week old, Yeosang still had to make sure they would not be infected, despite his magic. The merman was still sometimes slow in his movements, and he hadn't noticed, but fighting at Shipwreck Island had pulled on the healing skin, making it red and puffy on the biggest scars.

Standing on his knees between Seonghwa's, Hongjoong slowly ran a hand on the merman's back, barely touching the skin, leaving goosebumps on his passage. He reached for Seonghwa's shoulder-blade to let his lips rest on it, earning a whine from under him, as the new position got his dick to rub right between the merman's cheeks. Their heart were beating fast, their chest rising with every hot breath, and even if they had been taken by desire and lust earlier, Hongjoong still took the time to acknowledge the merman's body. To worship it as it should.

So he kissed every scar, fingers brushing against them slowly while he used a hand to lean on so he wouldn't fall on Seonghwa. He kissed every scar and even let his lips wander on the longest ones.

“Ye are beautiful,” he whispered when he was done, licking Seonghwa's ears in the process.

He swore the merman's breath had a hitch, and he would bet if wasn't because of his going away. He reached for the oil next to their legs and coated three fingers with it, a hand pressed on Seonghwa's lower back.

“I'm gonna throw a coin and guess ye were too drunk last night to really take the time to be stretched ?”

Seonghwa wanted to kill him. This was supposed to be brutal and harsh, not caring and sweet ! They were not gentle with each other right now they wanted to hurt the other ! So why was Hongjoong still selfless ?!

“I'm not a fucking porcelain doll I can take it !”

Hongjoong closed his eyes to keep the anger from rising, guessing perfectly well why the merman was being a brat, and decided to only play half of his game. He would not tear Seonghwa open from the inside but he would certainly not care about his well being if the other wanted it that way. So not saying another word, Hongjoong entered Seonghwa with his first digit, and pressed hard his other hand on the taller's waist to prevent him from jolting forward and escaping him like he tried to do. The intrusion was unfamiliar and so very weird for the merman, but he would before letting Hongjoong know about his discomfort. The finger worked it's way in and out nicely, and only a few seconds after finally being used to it, Hongjoong made a second one enter him. He winced but tried to choke it down by bitting his lips, hating how he didn't hate the soothing hand on his lower back.

Three digits in and he was back to being a panting mess, elbows giving up and fists tight around the sheets, moaning so loud the whole ship must have heard.

_Well, at least Yeosang will know we fucked things out_

Hongjoong got his fingers out smirking when Seonghwa whined at the loss, and then put his head between the merman's cheeks. Preparing himself the later had forced himself to go back to standing on his hands, but his arms shook like crazy, and Hongjoong didn't want him to end face on the mattress and ass in the air. He wanted Seonghwa on him while he fucked into him as deep as possible. So he penetrated him, groaning under the holy feeling of Seonghwa's walls closing around him, hands on his waist, enjoying how the other had stopped breathing to let out a very long gasp. Once he was entirely in, he moved his hands to Seonghwa's neck and wrapped the other around one of his arms, and raised the merman so he'd be sitting on him, back pressed against his chest. Seonghwa immediately let his head rest a little on Hongjoong's shoulder, chest rising at each breath, while Hongjoong let him get used to being filled up. Seonghwa was tall enough so he could rest his hands on the pirate's knees for more balance.

“So, did he filled ye up like this ?” he punctuated his words with a little experimental thrust. “Did he make ye feel as good as I am ?”

Seonghwa whined and lifted his body.

“You fill me up but for now I don't feel much- nh ah !”

Seeing right through his game Hongjoong decided playtime was over and real business begin. He turned Seonghwa's head and kissed him, hips finding their rhythm to snap into the merman hard, while the dark-haired helped him by raising his hips and letting himself fall down in the pirate's dick. This was not tender or sweet, this was not making love, this was fucking. Hongjoong snapped his hips, he shot them in the merman, he didn't roll them or made gentle movements. If Seonghwa had decided to be a brat then so be it. It was the first goal after all, to throw all gentleness away. The merman's moans only got louder, and he even let out a cry when the Pirate King found his sweet spot deep within, making the responsible for these noises smirk and fasten his pace. Finding it hard to fuck like this the more they went hard, he quickly got Seonghwa off and didn't even let the merman protest at the sudden emptiness, forcing him on his back and opened his legs, thrusting right back in with a powerful and harsh movement. Seeing Seonghwa arch is back, throw his head back and his eyes roll in his skull would always be the best way in the pirate's opinion to fuck Seonghwa. He did it restlessly, mercilessly, only giving in to both their primal urges when their whole make out session had started. He would fuck that soldier out of Seonghwa and he could already tell he was way much better than that girl he had fucked last night.

“Fuck ye're so tight darlin', ye give me so much.”

“ _Hongjoong_ ”, whined loudly the merman, surprising the pirate as he spoke in merfolk without even knowing. Smiling to himself the pirate only went faster, but both his and Seonghwa's movements became sloppy, a sign their orgasm was soon to come. And the dark-haired felt it building in his lower stomach like a fire ready to explode. He reached for the headboard with one hand and for Hongjoong with the other, hand fisting around the hair at the nape of his neck and bringing the pirate to his eye level. They kissed sloppily before Seonghwa had to let go as his breath was fastening, and he opened his eyes right when his orgasm hit him, and it hit him hard. Hongjoong almost forgot to move, eyes staring right at Seonghwa's, the merman's iris constantly switching between white and blue, and his pupil going from a dilated circle to a very thin cat-like line when he hit it. It took the pirate's breath away to see this happening, but soon his orgasm hit him too and he closed his eyes tight, nose in the other's neck and groaning while he cummed deep in Seonghwa. Only realizing it now, he hadn't seen any mark appear on the older's neck. He thought he'd feel satisfied with how things had turned. But he didn't. Not entirely. This ... didn't feel wrong but it didn't feel right either.

They were still both breathing extremely fast and it took them a moment to calm down, but none moved, Hongjoong still in the merman. He could tell Seonghwa had something to say by the way his gaze avoided the Captain.

000

“I wanted to hurt you,” finally said the dark-haired, one arm on his eyes to hide them. “I saw you with that girl, and even if things had gone shitty the night before, I didn't expect you to stab me in the back like that. I thought I could get at least another conversation with you but no ... No you went straight between a woman's legs, not even sparing a glance to me or to any of your crew for that matters. It might have been foolish, to think you would care about me in bed with someone that was not you. I did not even know why I thought it would hurt you, I knew you didn't see me talk to him, I know you didn't see me leave with him. And yet you are the one who busted open the door. I guess I did in unconsciously, wanting to hurt you I mean. I did not understand that it was my goal all along until I saw the betrayal and pain on your face. And you know what ? The first thing I thought was : _So that's how he sees me every time he hurts me ? That's how I look and he never came to me ?._ Because when I saw you hurting, I wanted to take that pain away, even if I was the source of it. It was stupid, because I don't even know if you ever felt the same way towards me ... If you ever wanted to take my pain away ...”

Hongjoong opened his mouth, dumbfounded, but Seonghwa cut him before he could say anything :

“I'm not talking about Low. I'm talking about the pain _you_ inflicted to me.”

Hongjoong closed his mouth, arms starting to shake from his position to not fall on Seonghwa. He also decided to close his eyes at a moment, the other not looking at him since his monologue anyway. Like a knife, his voice rose in the thick tensed silence around them.

“I did. Every day. I know ye don't mean Low but- When ye came back, and when I could see all those emotions in yer eyes, this fear ... I wanted to take it all away. When yer nightmares awoke ye and we slept in the same bed, but somehow it would ha'e felt unwelcome for me to do somethin' .”

“You had just said your comforting meant nothing,” said Seonghwa in a low voice.

“I know and clearly it was wrong to lie but it's somethin' I had been doin' every time ye come in the conversation ... I can't bring meself to be honest about what I feel about ye because I am ... lost ? And confused ? But ye already know that ... What I mean is, I don't e'en know precisely why I held meself back ... Perhaps because I did not want to hurt ye, or to be hurt.”

“Aren't we all ? Scared to be hurt ? Some of us have more to lose than you think ...”

Hongjoong held his breath, thinking maybe Seonghwa might tell him about the soul mate thing, but the merman didn't say more. Finally moving, the pirate came out of Seonghwa, ripping a whine from both of them, taking in the sight of the merman arching his back for him one was last time.

“Seonghwa, I think there's somethin' we need to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like the hate sex is failed it's because of Seonghwa and Hongjoong, not my writing skills ... (lmao)


	18. XVIII / Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeongJoong part 2 ! Will they fix things ? Or not ?  
> We're arriving at the last arch before the final one of this story, guys I'm so excite I can't wait for you to see what I wrote for you.  
> Hope this chapter will satisfy your expectations, and as always, don't be shy about leaving comments ! (this chapter is a little shorter than the others but as necessary)

Seonghwa was definitely not ready for that and didn't want to be. Deep down he knew his fast beating heart came from expectations he had that he and Hongjoong would finally deal with their feelings, and not the weird ways they had the past weeks, and definitely not by hate sex.

Hongjoong took his time to speak, still standing in front of him, and the merman could not help but find him beautiful like this : navy hair wet and messy from the hands he ran through it, eyes still blown from his orgasm, arms shaking under his own weight so he would not crush the merman.

“I know that we are soul mate.”

The world came crashing around Seonghwa the same way a wave would on the Atiny's hull. Hongjoong saw the exact moment the tenderness and patience left the merman's eyes, and when fear and anger took their place. Not even waiting for anything more from the pirate, Seonghwa hit Hongjoong's arms, making the pirate fell on the mattress, the older already searching through the room for his clothes. Finding his pants and putting them on real quick Hongjoong managed to stop Seonghwa from leaving barely a second before he opened the door. He violently slammed it by letting himself fall against it, heart beating fast the entire time. Seonghwa directly went for the other side of the room, shaking hands having a hard time to put his clothes back on.

“Please don't, we need to talk about this-”

“There's nothing to talk about and you should have never known about this !”

For a second, Hongjoong stared at him dumbfounded.

“So ye planned on ne'er tellin' me ?!”

“Of course yes !”

“Do ye e'en hear yerself right now Seonghwa ?!”

The merman stopped fighting with his shirt and just let the clothes fall, breathing heavily and fighting the panic rising in his chest. His fists grabbed the empty, nails digging in his palms, eyes shutting to avoid the situation as much as possible. His ears started to ring and he slammed his hands on each side of his head, growling and falling on his knees.

“Seonghwa !”

He was not having a panic attack but everything suddenly felt like too much. Five minutes ago Hongjoong was balls deep in his ass and now there he was, trying to run away from him. He could still feel the pirate's cum dripping between his legs onto his pants, the hands caressing his body and the words whispered in his ears. He craved for that but he could not have it.

“Please just- just ignore it ! You should have never known and now-”

“Now what ?!” Hongjoong was more that worried to see the merman in that state, and for the first time in his life, he did not know what to do. It was not that surprising really, every time it was about Seonghwa, he was lost. But that was something else. He felt it. It was the cherry on top, that would turn their confused feelings into pure hate if one of them did nothing to fight it. And as Seonghwa seemed to let it go, Hongjoong had to be the one to fight, once more.

“How bad could it be to finally be together ?! Seonghwa, ye knew all this time, and yet when I told ye about my confusion, all the mixed feelings I have about ye, ye stayed silent ! Ye let me struggle with tryin' to apologize for what I did to ye when ye let me struggle ! Givin' me that explanation would ha'e resolve e'erythin' !”

“Would it really ?” bit back the merman looking at the pirate, tears once more visible in his eyes. Hongjoong had always growing up with the knowledge that mermaids were the most proud creature a man could meet, and that seeing them cry was a sight one never even dreamed of. And yet, he was witnessing it for the third time in his life, and he hated it. “Would it really be the answer to all the questions ?! The solution for this,” he yelled, arms showing the room around them. More than the room, it was the entire tension, the entire atmosphere, their general situation that the merman was pointing out. “How ?!”

And Hongjoong found himself at loss for words.

“You said you were scared to be hurt, or to hurt me ! How would that commitment, that implies more than just a few casual fucks and kisses, how can knowing you can't live with someone else because they wouldn't be the one holding the other part of your soul not terrify you ?!”

And it hit him. It hit him and he cursed at himself from being so blind and stupid. It hit him and he wanted to hit himself and Seonghwa for being two hopeless dorks the rest of the crew had to put up with. Really. After this, he'd apologize ten times _at least_ to each of them.

“Seonghwa,” called Hongjoong gently. “Are ye sure ... ye are not the one more terrified about this than I am ?”

The merman sucked in a breath, eyes widening and staring at the empty behind the Captain's head. Staring at him there wasn't much Hongjoong could do, only taking the abandoned red shirt and wrapping Seonghwa in it when the merman started to shiver. Diner time was coming, if his reading of the sun's position was correct, but he didn't want to get out if this wasn't settled anyway.

“Seonghwa,” he called again.

“N-no, I'm not, you are, that's what's going on, _you_ are scared and I am not-”

“Why didn't ye wanted me to know about us bein' soul mates then ?” there was no accusation, no reproach, just genuine curiosity, and a will to make Seonghwa realize what had been happening. Hongjoong was not entirely clean, but a lot of what had been reproached to him by the merman and the others came from Seonghwa's own fears he projected on the pirate.

“I didn't want to because you wouldn't care about that, the second I knew you were my soul mate I-”

“Ye weren't scared ? That I would want to kill ye because of that ?”

“No- Yes- ... but-”

“And when we started to grow closer, just like Wooyoung and San, did that fear change ?”

“Yes, I knew you wouldn't kill me for it.”

“But ye were still scared, aye ?”

Seonghwa's eyes focused back on Hongjoong's and for a moment, they only stared at each other, chestnut iris against blue ice ones, looking for anything that would be threatening. When he found none, Seonghwa broke down, once more. But this time, Hongjoong followed. They were miserable ... Calypso they were pathetic ...

“A mermaid only falls in love once in their life, for their soul mate and I-I was so scared when I saw that a fucking pirate was the one to complete me ! I was terrified at first because I thought you'd kill me for it yes, I did ... But as time passed I grew scared of my own feelings ...” he managed to let the words out without choking down, but he sniffed and hiccuped a few times, voice lost in Hongjoong's shoulder as the pirate took him in his arms half through his speech.

“Just like I grew scared of mines, but ye knew why we hit off this way, why we felt the way we did ...”

“I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to. It would've made things so much more real,” his voice broke at the end. “And I just hoped you wouldn't noticed, that everything would be fine, we hated each other so I thought I was safe ...”

Yeosang's words from a long time ago came back to the pirate's mind, and he did not hesitate to speak them out loud : “There is a very thin line between love and hate Seonghwa. No one knows they crossed it until it's too late ...”

Hongjoong could not be mad at Seonghwa for not saying anything about being soul mates. He probably would've done the same. Knowing how hurt they both have been the Captain just wanted this to end, he did not want them to fight anymore, he was tired of fights.

“Please Seonghwa, talk to me, tell me everythin' ye need to, but let's not make more barriers between us. I already apologized more times than I can count, and sometimes I didn't e'en know what for, but I think ye need to open yer heart to me as well, it'll only be fair ...”

Seonghwa already was, telling Hongjoong his fears, but the pirate was no fool, he felt how much the merman was hiding and holding back.

“Ye wanted this, wanted us like this. But I was not able to see it. And when I do, ye're the one runnin' away ... I need to know what ye want, I can't give ye anythin' if I don't know what ye want, but listen : us bein' soul mates doesn't scare me _at all_. If anythin', like I aready said, it clears my mind and helps me understand what's goin' on with me ... so please, _please_ , talk to me !”

For a few minutes, there was only silence. Deafening and choking silence. Seonghwa was still hiding in Hongjoong's neck, fingers almost like his merman claws digging in his naked skin, while the pirate had his arms wrapped around the taller's frame. The later took his time to calm down his breathing, as did Hongjoong, but both were helpless about their heart.

“You,” it was said in a whisper Hongjoong almost didn't catch it because of the wave crashing on their hull. But he did, and his breath got caught in his throat. Seonghwa sighed loudly and longly, and then retreated so he could show his face. Not surprised to discover red and puffy eyes, Hongjoong still found the merman as beautiful as he ever was, if not more, for the vulnerability in his features.

“What-”

“I want you Hongjoong. I want you to only see me, think about me, only be with me, and not looking at any other women or men ever again. I want you to acknowledge me as more than your crew ... I want you to know how important you are to me, and not just because you are my soul mate ... Sure, it helps, but even with the light overview we had of what being bonded was, even when we hated each other, I knew I wanted you to feel that bond all the time, and not just because you were silly enough to steal a kiss from me out of the water,” it was obvious Seonghwa would not repeat everything he had just said. He was showing himself naked in front of Hongjoong, but a different naked than their previous activities. Now, the pirate had a whole view on his heart, his feelings, all that made Seonghwa and it terrified him because if after all of this Hongjoong came to reject him ... Well as his curse wanted it, Seonghwa would probably let himself die. Even if he still had Wooyoung. “I want you to love me, but not because you _have_ to but because you want-”

“I do.”

“Hu ?”

“I love ye Seonghwa. And I had long before knowin' how much I needed ye. No screw that I already knew that, but I didn't know how much important ye actually were for me ... I don't want anyone else. We could be the classic merman and sailor, we could be not soul mates at all, I wouldn't care ... I don't care if we are bonded, I love ye for more than that. Ye became such an important piece on board, and seein' ye with me crew, me family ... By Calypso I just wanted ye to be a part of this family too. But somehow e'en if Wooyoung made it's way as me sixth little brother, I always had a hard time givin' ye a role in all of this. Ye became their mom - sort of - but I didn't see ye this way ...”

Seonghwa had been extremely stunned during Hongjoong's confession but damned he drank every word. They were burned in his mind and he would never forget them.

“That's probably because they see you as a father,” he joked wetly, cursing just after for the tears running down his cheeks.

“W-why are ye cryin' ? Did I say somethin' wrong ?” worried Hongjoong, trying to fight his red face and embarrassment from the very heart-opened confession.

“Idiot ! These are tears of joy,” mumbled Seonghwa.

Hongjoong didn't say anything but took the merman's chin between his fingers and raised his head. Seonghwa tried to avert his gaze but after a call from the pirate, he gave up and finally looked at him. They liked to do that a lot : starring at each other like if the other's eyes held the deepest secret of the universe in them. That's probably what they saw anyway.

“Can we finally stop all this nonsense and be together ?”

Seonghwa gasped and opened his eyes wide, not believing it was actually happening.

“Y-you want me ? Despite everything that has happened ? Hongjoong, you won't be able to love or be with anyone else every again.”

“Even if we don't use the bondin' mark ?”

Seonghwa seemed to die for a quick second but nodded anyway.

“It's even better. I won't want to be with anyone else, not after meetin' ye Seonghwa.”

Joy filled the merman's face once more and he jumped on Hongjoong, making him lose balance and fall on the floor. The pirate didn't gave two shits and wrapped his arms around the other's torso like if his live depended on it.

“Mark me then,” whispered the merman.

Hongjoong shot his eyes open and furrowed his brows. “Are ye sure ? We only just fixed e'erythin' now, isn't it too soon ?”

Seonghwa stepped back and pulled him back in a sitting position.

“I can't love anyone else than you Hongjoong, you are the only who can _try_ to escape this bond, but I can't and I don't want to. So ...”

“Of course I do !”

He finally took notice of the mark on Seonghwa naked neck, right on his left shoulder, a little up the collarbone. It looked like a star with four arms inside a circle, and Hongjoong took note in a corner of his mind that it didn't look like Wooyoung's.

“What do I have to do ?” he asked, excitation making his hands shake.

“You have to bite it to blood,” Seonghwa chuckled upon seeing the other's eyes widened. “Don't worry, if Wooyoung was correct than it won't hurt as much as you think.”

“And then ye will mark me ?” he asked, remembering that San too had a mark.

“Yes,” nodded the merman.

Nervous, Hongjoong raised a shaking hand towards Seonghwa's neck, placing it gently on the side opposed to the mark so the merman could rest his head on it when he tugged it to the side, leaving more space to the pirate. They were sitting crossed-legs in front of the other, and Seonghwa's hands came to take Hongjoong's nonactive one.

“You can't mess this up, relax,” assured Seonghwa, and the amount of trust he saw in the merman's eyes made butterflies go crazy in the pirate's stomach. Somehow, as weird as it seemed, trust is what never failed between them. He came closer, breath making the dark-haired shiver, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss the skin he would break in a moment.

He took a deep breath and bit down. At first, he really wondered how could he break the skin and draw blood when he was holding back so much in fear of hurting Seonghwa, but he soon realized the skin around the bonding mark was way more soft and thin than everywhere else around the other's neck. Soon he felt the iron taste of blood and Seonghwa yelped in a mix pain and relief. Relief as the tension that built up since he was aware of his own feelings for Hongjoong were finally being freed.

The Captain retreated almost immediately after the first drops of blood started to run down Seonghwa's neck, the merman panting to handle the marking. Taking a random clothes he wet in the bucket he always kept filled next to his bed, Hongjoong cleaned the mark softly, seeing from the corner of his eye the happy smile Seonghwa was already displaying.

“Ye alright ?”

The wound healed in a second in front of the pirate's disbelieved face, and the merman chuckled.

“I'm fine, the effects won't be felt until you are marked too.”

Nervousness going from Hongjoong to Seonghwa, the pirate made sure his braids weren't in the way of his left shoulder. He didn't know how but he knew the merman would have to do a similar marking, right at the same spot he had marked him. As he was smaller, he felt Seonghwa's fingers brushed a little closer to his neck.

“It's your last shot-”

“Just bite me Seonghwa, I won't regret it and I will do it meself if ye keep leavin' me waitin'.”

The merman let out a long happy sigh and opened his mouth. Hongjoong tried to not think to much about the other's fangs, guessing they wouldn't really feel like human teeth.

And he was right. Being tensed surely didn't help but when Seonghwa bit down on the tender and hard skin, Hongjoong had to slap a hand in front of his mouth to contain his scream. His other hand went directly grabbing Seonghwa's, the merman already knowing he would do that. The pain was also quick to disappear for him but it had been intense.

Seonghwa licked the skin directly, making Hongjoong whine a little from the oversensitiveness of the area, but had a satisfied look in his eyes. His lips were pressed in a thin line, licking the remaining of blood from his lips, and his eyes were white, with that same cat-like pupil as always, but it had extended in a full circle, taking Hongjoong's breath away once more. He could never see another cat without thinking of Seonghwa anymore now.

It brought a smile to his lips, until a sudden pain came crashing in his and Seonghwa's skull, the same that had knocked off WooSan the day before.

Given their position they sort of fell on each other when they doubled over in pain, and reached for the other's hand, intertwining their fingers. Then it stopped. They were both panting heavily, and their heartbeats were loud in their ears, until they realized it was not just theirs. Eyes opened big under the surprise of the pain they only had to turn slightly for their eyes to meet, and the second they did, they understood.

They were bonded. Finally, they were linked. And the relief, the happiness that came from either side of the bond was way too much for them to handle. They were both terrible at dealing with their feeling, but now they also had the other's ... Hongjoong's hand shot at Seonghwa's cheek when he saw a tear running down, very aware he was crying too. Everything around them felt too much and not enough at the same time, but as long as they had each other, it would be fine.

Their bubble was broken when the door opened rather harshly, and a soaked wet Yeosang appeared.

“Great, I had a feeling it would end like this, now that you made up and fucked for all the ship to hear, we need your help and now !”

The thing was : bonding felt like a drug. They got high and they came down from it, but they needed a moment. A moment that clearly hadn't passed yet considering no one had reacted when Yeosang mentioned all the crew had heard their sexual intercourse, and didn't react more when seeing the Calypso forsaken storm playing outside.

“Guys !” Yeosang snapped his fingers and made them jump. They looked at each other one last time and still holding hand, rose to their feet.

“Yeosang ? What the hell is goin' on ?!”

“A storm ! That's what's going on ! And I didn't have the time to protect Wooyoung from the water so now he's like a dying fish on the deck !”

“Hey !”

Wooyoung's protest could be heard from where he was trying to not slide from one side of the very wet deck to the other, tail out and everything, struggling to keep himself steady.

“Woo !”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong finally realized what was around them and stormed out of the room.

“Wait- Seonghwa ! Fuck you're going to be useless in three waves !”

The merman kind of tried to avoid as many waters as he could to reach Wooyoung, but it was difficult. Every ghosts on deck were trying to steady the sails and tie the cannons, the first task with the help of Mingi and the second one with the help of San and Jongho. Yunho was behind the wheel tying to guide them through the storm, and Yeosang had apparently been trying to prevent Wooyoung from mopping the deck, in vain.

“Can someone _please_ help me !” called Wooyoung, still failing to catch a rope and sliding to the other side of the deck. But this time, there was just the railing and he would pass right through if he wasn't stopped.

Fortunately he was, San had been too busy to help but the second he saw - and sensed - the incoming danger for Wooyoung, he threw a rope around his boyfriend's wrist.

“Sorry !” he said when Wooyoung yelped, the rope closing around his skin harshly. Seonghwa was at his side in a second, cutting the rope and lifting his brother to throw him in the second glass bath, even if it was empty (it was half full thanks to the strong waves crashing against the Atiny).

“Stay here !” ordered Seonghwa before running to help Yunho, whom was struggling with keeping the wheel straight.

“Where do you want me to go anyway ?!”

Hongjoong chuckled and climbed up the smaller mast to help Mingi with tying the sails, having forgotten his sword in his quarters.

“Can't be bad to remember the handy work Cap '!” joked Mingi.

“How did we not see this one comin' ?!” asked Hongjoong to Yeosang, sitting in a meditation position on the desk. Generally, storms wouldn't come there way as Yeosang was a part of their crew, Calypso recognizing one of her own. The rare times they had to go through storms, they were already prepared, once again thanks to Yeosang who could sens them or read them in the Sea's behavior.

“I've been a little busy lately !” reminded the pink-haired, also referring to the offerings he would often gift Calypso with. He had forgotten to do that to this month, and it obviously was something the Goddess would not forgive easily.

Mingi cursed when a rope escaped his hand, and holding the mast with one hand, he reached for the rope, but having under-estimated how slippery the wood was, his grip gave up, and he slid from the log he had been sitting in.

Yunho focused on his task still saw him from the corner of his eyes falling, and he let go of the wheel, screaming in the process as well. Thanks to his inhuman strength Seonghwa was not thrown off balance but he still stumbled a bit. Yeosang had heard Yunho's scream but hadn't open his eyes. When he did, a rope moved faster than anyone could see and caught Mingi by his waist and one of his leg, stopping his fall right before it could be deadly. Everyone had turned to Mingi when he fell, and the pirate was ready to faint when Yeosang's rope gently let him go on the deck.

“Yunho !” the tallest snapped his head back to see Seonghwa needed him and quickly apologized.

San caught Mingi when the younger's legs gave up under him, and he laughed to break the tension.

“Wanna become a bird Mingi-ah ?! Not right now we still need ye aye ?”

Mingi nodded, still shaking, and San decided he would be helping Hongjoong with the ropes. The red-haired thought it was a terrific idea and ran to help Jongho with the cannons that were inside of the ship. Yeosang was still unbothered and sitting on the deck, but they all knew he was trying to help. Fighting Hongjoong's grip on the ship's soul was hard, but he had proven it was not impossible by saving Mingi's life. Soon, the ship let him take control, her Captain submitting it to the witch, and Yeosang worked his arts. He straightened the ship, building a protection over the hull so the waves would not disturb its balance again, and undid all of their Captain and Mingi's work.

Letting the sails go free could be risky, but Yeosang managed to turn the wind in their advantage, and soon their were pushed forwards violently, and all fell on their asses ; except Seonghwa and Yunho whom hit the wheel hard in their stomach and chest, and Hongjoong and San whom almost did another Mingi. Wooyoung was also almost expelled from his bath, and he gripped the edge until his knuckles were white.

“Calypso he doesn't have any restrains does he ?!” he screamed from his place under the little porch of Hongjoong's quarters in front of Yeosang's room.

“He's savin' us from the storm !”

“That won't kill us !”

“Ye maybe but only two of ye can breath underwater aboard !” reminded San to his boyfriend, laughing when Wooyoung pouted.

“I can turn that into three out of eight,” mumbled the merman, but the pirate hanging from the mast still heard him fine.

And they didn't know they'd have to actually apply Wooyoung's wish so soon, but a particularly powerful wave came crashing on Yeosang's shield and the violence took the witch's breath away and made him lose his focus. Hongjoong and San both wrapped what they could so stay steady when the Atiny swung again but no one had seen the wave return and it hit the ship as violently as the one before. Not only did it turned over Wooyoung's bath and made him slide on the very wet deck once more, but when the wave died down and all the water was out, two things could be noticed : one, Seonghwa was now in the arms of a very confused Yunho, as the amount of water had turned him back into his natural form, and the second, San was missing.

“Help !”

He was hanging with one hand grabbing the edge of the deck and all panicked upon seeing this. Hongjoong almost fell as he wanted to jolt forward to his friend.

“Sannie !”

“Yeosang do something !”

But the wave had been so violent Yeosang had been knocked out when it crashed on his shield. Wakening, the witch didn't have the time to realize what was going on that his eyes turned entirely black and he collapsed on the deck once more. Jongho made his way to him and yelled :

“He's havin' another vision !”

“Fuck !” screamed Mingi.

San's scream cut everything short and Wooyoung only realized how powerful their bond was when his whole body froze of fear when it felt San's. Shaking his head the merman let himself slide and ignored the calls of his name, and managed to make a beautiful diving despite the storm and the wave state. In a second he felt his soul being connected to San's and followed his guts, noticing in a second the male fighting against the strong waters and trying to break through the surface again. He was not underwater for a long time, but Wooyoung knew he should not take any risks, and so when he grabbed San by the arms, he didn't try to pull him out straight away.

“Sannie ! Sannie listen to me ! Everything will be alright ! I'm going to kiss you and you will be able to breathe you hear me ?! San !”

The pirate was panicking, the water around him not calming down, and even if they weren't moving too much thanks to Wooyoung's powerful tail, his instincts were still the thing that controlled him right now. Seeing his wide eyes full of fear the merman decided it was no use and kissed him.

It made San froze. The pirate seemed dumbfounded by his boyfriend's action, his panicked brain being crossed by the thought Wooyoung had lost his own mind. San fought back and even if he answered the kiss in a reflex, he pushed Wooyoung when his lungs started to burn.

“Open your mouth you can breath now ! Sannie please open your mouth and breath !”

The pirate was shaking his head stubbornly, but the lack of air started to be to much and he grabbed Wooyoung when he felt himself lose his footing. His mouth opened in the desperate attempt to breath and he closed his eyes preparing for the pain but nothing came.

Water came in yes, but he felt no pain. He still felt himself being surrounded by water, and floating, but when the water came inside his mouth and nose, it felt just like air. A quick shot of pain made him yelp and he brought his hands to his neck, Wooyoung looking at him in awe. It was the first time both of them lived that, and even if the merman knew a kiss of his own to a human could let them breath underwater, he had never witnessed it before. So seeing how two gills on each side of San's neck opened, letting out little drops of blood was amazing. The pirate still seemed terrified so Wooyoung shook his head and rested his hand on the other's waist to keep his close. San was breathing heavily, the adrenaline from his almost death a very very fresh memory, and the natural reaction to not breath underwater making it difficult for him to actually calm down.

A glance at the Atiny and Wooyoung suddenly moved, wrapping San's arms around his neck and holding them tight to make sure he wouldn't let go. Scared of losing him, the merman even clawed lightly at the skin but didn't notice it.

The Atiny was not far in front of them but given the storm around they could lose them very quick, so he swam as fast as he could. Even with the rain and wind he heard the screams on deck, imagining the chaos taking a hold of Ateez. He touched the gem at his neck, calling Yeosang's thoughts once more.

_Yeosang ? Yeosang do you feel me ?!_

He heard nothing for a few seconds and got worried, but having reached the Atiny he grabbed one of the hull's rope and hang to it, taking San in his arms and pinning him between his body and the hull so he would be safe. He seemed to have realized his new ability and whispered a quiet _thank you_ to Wooyoung's neck. The later kissed him.

“Never do that again ! I thought I'd lose you !”

They both could feel the fear in their veins and how San had felt himself die. Wooyoung swore he would never feel that again.

_Wooyoung ?_

Yeosang's thought sounded groggy, as if he was waking up from a long and misty sleep. The second time it came back, it was way more worried.

_Calypso Wooyoung where the hell are you ?! You jumped of the ship and San fell !_

_I know ! He's with me ! He's fine !_

_He is ?! But how- OH ! You kissed him !_

_Yes but now if we could come back aboard it would be very fucking nice ! It's not calmer down there !_

The second his demand was made his felt his body being pushed out of the water by a strong strength, and San's too. They broke the surface and landed on the deck in the same minute, secured in the stairs leading to Yeosang's cave.

“San ! Wooyoung !” Hongjoong had been brought down and tried to deal with Seonghwa and Yunho.

“We're fine ! Get us the fuck out of here !” called back the merman, turning to take care of San. “San ? Sannie babe, answer me, are you alright ?!”

San coughed a few more times and took deep breaths to steady his heart, hands clawed on the wooden stairs.

“I'm fine,” he croaked.

He turned to Wooyoung, still eyes wide, and the merman's worried expression froze. San threw himself at the merman and both hugged each other without saying another word. They didn't need to. Wooyoung could understand. San had lived - was probably born - at sea his whole life, he knew he'd also probably die at it, but didn't expect it to be this way and so soon. The merman could see the gills closing again, but unlike mermaids when they were out of the water. They closed and healed like scars. Wooyoung wondered if they would open again.

“How are we doin” ?!” asked Hongjoong, turning the wheel furiously with Yunho. He had tied Seonghwa to railing of the quarter deck - the railing giving on the main deck not the sea - and the kidnapped didn't seem to fond about it.

“We're almost out of there !” screamed back Yeosang, back in focus.

A few more minutes and the Sea started to appear less wild, the waves crashing on their hull only caressing it and not trying to take pieces of it away, but the sky remained gray and threatening. The wind also became nothing more than what it usually was, and Mingi climbed the masts again to tie them at least a little tight so they wouldn't furiously flap like angry birds. Yeosang lifted his controlling spell on the Atiny and all breathed out in relief upon seeing Hongjoong had no issue to sail her without back-up. All needed a few minutes to catch their breaths and put themselves back in order, before doing the same to the ship. They all looked at everyone, making sure they were all in one piece, and Yeosang let out a very forced laugh after the tension broke, laid down on the main deck.

“Ha ha ha fuck ... I need to offer a damn chicken to Calypso if I want to make sure She doesn't try to kill us again ...”

“What a strange idea ... How about a damn fuckin' cow to make sure She leaves us alone for a whole year !”

A roar of thunder got San back in Wooyoung's arms and apologizing, chasing the last remains of tension away from everybody when they all erupted in laugher. Yeosang still went to take a chicken to sacrifice, while Hongjoong and Mingi brought towels to everyone, as well as a new set of clothes for the mermen following their unexpected transformation.

“How are you doing San ?” asked Yeosang when checking on everyone as the doctor.

“Fine. It was more fear than harm really, especially after Wooyoung kissed me ...”

“Ye're sayin' this as if he never did ?” said Yunho confused.

“Mermaid's kiss can save a drowning sailor Yunho-ssi, they allow them to breath,” reminded the witch. When Yunho let out a long _Aaaaah_ of realization, the pink-haired giggled, and of course, as Ateez is completely whipped for their witch, all started to laugh in tenderness at the shy boy.

Jongho caught Hongjoong checking the Atiny and asked :

“She alright ?”

“She is fine, but we'll need to check her for sure at the next port.”

“Oh, where are we going ?” asked Seonghwa. He should not feel threatened by it but when all the pirates smirked and glanced at each other, he had a bad feeling about what would come.

“Mother Island,” answered Mingi, wrapping an arm around Yunho's shoulders, “we goin' home !”

“We're back at Tortuga !” Wooyoung and Seonghwa turned white when they turned their heads to see the first line of the horizon breaking into the ones of land.


	19. XIX / Tortuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a big "Pirates of the Caribbean" reference, the Tortuga arc will be split in two chapters, Don't know if I want to double update or not, I guess it'll depend on what you tell me about this chapter but as is it relativly quiet (and shorter), I might double-update.

After the Storm, they only needed another day left to reach the Pirate Island. The mermen had a very bad feeling about it, knowing what type of traffics were happening there. Ateez knew they felt insecure about it, but Tortuga was a required stop for every good pirate, and they would not let the others missed it. Especially not when Yunho's and Mingi's mothers waited for them to say hello.

“How long has it been since you last saw them ?” asked Seonghwa cleaning the deck of the remaining dirts covering it the next morning. Hongjoong and Yeosang had informed they were to dock in the afternoon, and since the day before everyone had been active to put the Atiny back together. The storm hadn't been nice ...

“I'd say ... Three, four ?” said Yunho, thinking.

“Months ?” the merman stopped mopping and turned to them really surprised.

“Years,” corrected Mingi passing by with a bag of powder gun freshly dried. Seonghwa's eyes widened while the two boys laughed.

A lot had been going on in a few hours. First, they all heard about San being able to breath underwater. Seonghwa and Wooyoung had proposed to kiss everyone but they felt like it wouldn't be correct to Hongjoong and San. To what Mingi had answered :

“ _What do you mean Hongjoong ?”_

“ _They finally made up,”_ had said the witch with a proud smile. “ _If locking you in a room and letting you fuck your anger out of your system - literally - was the solution since the beginning, I would've done it sooner !”_

“ _Please just soundproof Hongjoong's quarters, hearin' them fuck this mornin' was enough, I can't hear that everyday,”_ had whined Jongho, turning both Hongjoong and Seonghwa a very deep red. Everyone had laughed when Seonghwa had complained :

“ _Not everyday ! We're not animals !”_

“ _What's that suppose to mean ?!”_ had replied San, turning Wooyoung a deep pink. 

“ _It has been barely two days since ye got together,”_ sighed Yunho. 

“ _And so ? I ha'e projects with Woo ...”_

“ _I don't think fuckin' everyday is an actual project hyung ...”_

“ _Shut up Jongho you're way too young to talk about those things,”_ had said Seonghwa, covering the younger's ears with his palms before hushing to the other : _“stop speaking like this in front of him !”_

“ _I'm not a child anymore hyung !”_

“ _Of course you are ! You are the youngest !”_

So Seonghwa and Hongjoong had finally confessed their new relation, and them, Yeosang and WooSan had explained to the other three about the whole soul mate thing. Hearing Yeosang's velvet voice speaking about Calypso's curse, Jongho couldn't help but link it with the witch's own. Everyone had been thrilled for the new couple, causing them to blush of embarrassment at first, and then shame when the other six had pester about their very rude and disrespectful behavior. SeongJoong - Yeosang really liked to name couples - had deeply apologized a lot, and they had all started to clean the Atiny back to her normal state.

They hadn't speak all Ateez together about the vision Yeosang had during the storm, but the witch had admit it was partly about Utopia, and partly about his curse. Jongho had to hide his excitement to finally have something to fix Yeosang's problems.

They had to talk about everything at lunch, and Seonghwa felt exhausted when only half of the day had passed. But he had been scrubbing and focusing his mind on every corner of the ship, not standing its dirtiness. He hadn't been running away from Hongjoong, but he still felt like being precocious of the man, still afraid. But he seemed to forget the pirate could now sens his fear. That's why he jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist and a chin pressed on his shoulder, right next to his bonding mark.

“I know what ye're thinkin' about,” he whispered.

“I'm sorry,” whispered back Seonghwa.

“Don't be, I understand. We shot each other a good amount of times for this to be scary new ... Overwhelmin' e'en ... But in a good way. I don't regret anythin' Seonghwa,” smiled the Captain, kissing him before he could answer. It was light, as they were out in the open, but it still turned the merman's inside to mush, and the pirate's too if he was correct at separating their feelings.

“I don't regret anythin' either,” smiled back the dark-haired. They parted when Jongho started to protest at their display of affection, chuckling but staying close to the other. At lunch they got their places back, with Hongjoong, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho on one side, and Seonghwa, Yeosang, Wooyoung and San on the other.

“Do ye manage to sort yer feelings out ? I can't do it and I always think I'm hungry because of Woo ...”

They hadn't had the time to eat since two days, and both the mermen started to get really hungry. Unfortunately, being closer to Tortuga was not their chance to eat at all, and Hongjoong had ordered them reluctantly to stay on board until they left the Island, too scared about what could happen to them. Tortuga was a place known to be collecting mermaids' bones, and the very few that managed to survive a merman attack would sell their meat and entire corpse (it was the major reason Wooyoung and Seonghwa didn't really like the idea to go there by their _own will_ ).They still had their glass bath to turn back into mermen, but they'd have to wait for their food. Seonghwa had actually used Yunho's kitchen, chasing the cook away to not disgust him when he made his and Wooyoung's plate by cooking their human meat and mixing it with the rest of the vegetables.

“About that, I strongly suggest you don't pick in his plate for this lunch,” warned Seonghwa, not even looking up as San stopped the fork holding a piece of meat from Wooyoung's plate right before it entered his mouth. He turned slightly white and his boyfriend smiled sheepishly when he stole the piece of meat.

“So Yeosang, ye kind of blacked out on us yesterday,” said Hongjoong, “what happened ?”

“Vision,” answered the witch.

“Yeah, we heard Jongho, but what ? Was it about Utopia ? Somethin' else ?”

Yeosang played with his vegetables a little before slamming the fork on the table. He was nervous and the reason was obvious.

“It was about Utopia yes ... but not only ...”

He turned his eyes to Jongho without really realizing, turning to the only one aware of the second part of his vision. A nod from the youngest and a deep breath helped him continue : “It was also about my curse.”

As a good Captain, Hongjoong would ask about Utopia first. But screw that, he was a brother for Yeosang before being his Captain :

“Yer curse ?! What did ye see ?”

“It can be broken ...” everyone wanted to jump in laugh but seeing how it was not the witch's case they all got worried.

“But ?”

“But the cost seems big. I didn't see any ritual of some sort, I don't know in what exactly it consists, but I saw myself touching one of you, I don't know who but it was clear it was not Seonghwa or Wooyoung ... I touched one of you and you didn't die ... But you were wounded and dying ... I touched to help, but that didn't hurt you. You were dying in my arms, but no because of me ...”

A very cold atmosphere rose in the tensed silence. What Yeosang had seen was something big, enormous even ... They knew the witch could save anyone, but just knowing one of them would be at the door of death was not helping at all.

“You didn't see who you were holding ?” asked Wooyoung softly, caressing a pink lock to sooth Yeosang. Whom shook his head, lying : he had his idea. He remembered that time in the forest when he had called for someone to help with his curse, and Jongho had been drawn to him without even understanding anything. He shot a quick glance to the youngest, heart clenching painfully. He couldn't ... It couldn't be Jongho ...

“No, I didn't feel who it was either. Just know it was a man, and not a merfolk ...”

“Does it happen before we reach Utopia ?”

“Yes ...”

They didn't know how close to Utopia they were, but that still didn't sound reassuring at all, because it meant they didn't know if it'd happen in the next days, weeks, months ? They hoped not years, though ...

“We will be ready for everything. No matter what circumstances brings one of us to be deadly wounded, we will be ready to protect one another,” assured Seonghwa. Being closer to Hongjoong - really closer - had brought his leader spirit up and they all knew he'd be their Captain's anchor when needed. Seonghwa had really rose to Hongjoong's level in term of family hierarchy.

“What about Utopia ?” asked Mingi.

Yeosang took another deep breath to chase the bad feeling and frustration of that first vision.

“We are not far from it, we follow the right course, I felt it,” that at least brought joy to the crew. “I have a more precise feeling to where it is, but you're not gonna like it ...”

“Here we go again,” mumbled San, choking on a shrimp when Wooyoung elbowed him in the ribs.

“ **Where everything disappears, where no one has even went without coming back, where every ship, sailors and creatures can say goodbye to their freedom, where all becomes zero, zero becomes one, one becomes all, and all go to action** ” Yeosang's eyes had turned black, exactly like they did when he had told the first prophecy. But this time, he hadn't dreamed it, it came to him right in the middle of using his powers, and that was a worry, minor yes, but still.

“There's only one place I can think about,” said San, jumping out of the table and going to take his maps. He pushed his plate aside and slapped one of the maps roughly on the table, finger pointing at a special place right next to North America's East Coast. A perfect triangle was marked with a thin ink. This was the map of every road taken by KQ Fellaz, and some ships from the EIC*, and all the ones who did not avoided the triangle with large arcs, they stopped abruptly when reaching the sides of the triangle.

“Ye can't be serious ...” Mingi seemed ready to give up, while Yunho and Yeosang gulped loudly. Hongjoong almost choked on his drink and Seonghwa and Wooyoung turned as pale as San.

“This damn Triangle of hell,” cursed Hongjoong. “That's where we have to go ?!”

“I have so many regrets right now, but I think San is right. It feels right when I think about it ...,” confirmed Yeosang.

Silence held them once more before Mingi decided it was enough.

“Alright know what ? Doesn't matter ! One of us will be deadly injured BUT Yeosang's curse will be lifted ! We ha'e to go into the Calypso forsaken Bermuda Triangle BUT we will reach Utopia ! And we will do all of that together ! So cheers cheers !”

He grabbed a bottle of rum out of nowhere and uncorked it with a loud and satisfying pop, everyone more or less concerned about the situation. They all ended pushing the thoughts aside and everyone had just a sip of alcohol - Seonghwa had none because his none tolerance was a fucking joke - and even if the late news still tensed them, they felt like worrying for it was useless. They all swore they would reach what their parents couldn't, they all swore loyalty to their new Captain and to be at his side, now and forever, no matter what journey would await them. They swore with Hongjoong they would go to Utopia, and would not stop looking for it until their time to meet Davy Jones' locker would come. They were behind their Captain, for every decision he would make. If Hongjoong decided to cut the journey, they would too, regretfully, but they would. If Hongjoong promised to be at their side while they passed the cursed borders of the Triangle, then they should be at his too.

So they all turn to him awaiting his words. Feeling the pressure on him Hongjoong's eyes looked for Seonghwa, and the merman nodded towards him.

_You will make the good decision. I know you will._

Hongjoong closed his eyes and raised his cup.

“We shall go the Bermuda Triangle and find the route to Utopia. Like my mother promised us all those years ago, and like I did too. Kim are not ones to go back to their words. I will gi'e ye Utopia ! Now drink up me brothers !”

And they did, cheerful and laughing, knowing if they stayed the eight of them together, nothing would stop them.

*

Seonghwa regretted so many things right now ... He'd probably have Yunho's and Mingi's head before the end of the day given how comfortable and too noisy the two pirates were. Of the five born pirates, they were the ones whom knew Tortuga the better, and Hongjoong threatened to put a leash at their neck if they didn't stop running around like puppies. Wooyoung had grabbed San's arms and was decided to not let go of it until they were back on the Atiny, while Yeosang and Seonghwa felt not as comfortable put still enough to not be babysit. It wasn't the witch's first time here after all.

But for Seonghwa. The merman cursed in merfolk when the hellish duo wrapped one arm each around his neck and shoulders.

“It is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferates bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy ? What do ye think?” asked Yunho.

Seonghwa's nose was frowned, clearly disturbed by the numerous smells reaching his sensitive nose. It was like being on Low's ship all over again, but in worst. Fortunately, the olfactory memory didn't trigger any fear or panic in Seonghwa, and he only answered :

“It smells terrible.”

“ I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted,” chuckled Mingi at his left. 

“Enough princess, we ain't here for the ladies but for our mother,” Yunho shot back, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. It went unnoticed by Mingi, once more, but not by Seonghwa. The merman held back the taller pirate when Mingi went away to salute yet another drunk sailor he knew.

“Yunho, is everything alright with Mingi ? You've been acting weird around him lately ...”

Yunho avoided the merman's gaze, knowing the creature would find his truth, and tried to answer distractedly.

“Oh really ? Didn't notice ...”

“Yunho-ah, you can tell me if something is wrong-”

“What would ye know ? You hurt Hongjoong and he hurt ye too before things got better !”

Seonghwa was a little stunned and taken aback from Yunho's outburst, but seeing how the pirate's eyes widened and he looked ready to cry just after he turned his shocked expression into a quieter one. He raised a brow, waiting for the cook to realize what was going on. And he seemed to, given how he bit down on his lip.

They were on the market place in the middle of the afternoon which meant it was rather sober for now, and quiet. Of course, it was a Pirate Island, so it was as calm as it could when filled with noisy thieves and frauds.

Mingi was followed by Hongjoong whom made sure he wouldn't get himself in trouble, and Jongho, Yeosang and WooSan were looking around curiously. Seonghwa and Yunho were a little bit on the side, and the merman could already tell the words of Hongjoong's _coronation_ had been passed.

“I'm sorry hyung, it's just ... I don't know how to deal with it anymore ... Mingi has always been special to me, we grew up together y'know ? I never realized how much I needed him by me side and felt for him until recently ... But he doesn't seem to feel the same ... We always go around, flirt with ladies, it was common ... I never thought the jealousy I felt when Mingi went away with a girl was because I wanted him and not the girl ...”

It was true Mingi did not seem to held Yunho in his heart more than he held the rest of Ateez. Sure Yunho had a special place for Mingi, he always would given their back story, but be it more than friendship and bromance ? That was really hard to tell ... Mingi was usually an open book to read, except when it concerned Yunho.

“But, you also sleep together ? I saw you getting out of his room one night ?”

Yunho's eyes turned ashame.

“Yeah ... When he needs a hand or a mouth, or y'know-”

“Yeah too much information I got the picture.”

Yunho had a dry chuckle before he started to play with his fingers nervously.

“But a few months ago, Mingi made a weird request. When we went in a tavern, he took me aside and asked me if a threesome would bother me. I said no, because, of course not but ... Since then, it's the only thin' that we been doin' when on port. We always have sex together, but there's always a woman between us ...”

That seemed a little more weird. Seonghwa was hating himself for it because those were his _children_ (not really but go off I guess) but he asked :

“Does he ... Oh damn ... Does he touch you ? Or only her ? Whoever that her is during the night ...”

“No never, but sometimes it looks like he wants to ... The way he touches her ... Ye never slept with a female before ?”

“It happened once, but with a mermaid, why ?”

“Well, before those threesome I already had sex with men and women, numerous times, so I know how to please either of me partners y'know ? The way he touches the woman ... You don't touch a woman that way ... I know it's not that different from havin' sex with a man, but they are still some areas more specific to one than the other ... Mingi always looks like he's fuckin' a man ...”

Seonghwa didn't really know what to say about that ... He could not speak for Mingi as the pirate was clearly a mystery opening slowly, but he still tried to help Yunho.

“If you want him to acknowledges your feelings, you need to show him you don't want to joke around anymore. Show him you want to settle, that your heart is too taken to fuck around.”

“So, I stop the one night stands with him ?”

“It'd be better, like this, he will understand something has happened as it became a habit for you two.”

“Alright ... I think ye're right ... I'm gonna ... yeah I'm gonna stop ... But ...”

Seonghwa gave him a knowing smile.

“You want to make him jealous ?”

“Yeah,” shyly replied Yunho. The taller pushed Seonghwa gently when a drunk sailor approached and none of them minded the big _splash_ they heard, sign the pirate had fallen in the water.

“You can try to flirt, but don't flirt too much. Just compliments, tease, what you usually do but without the intention to put them into your bed.”

“Those ... are the same thin' for me hyung ...” Seonghwa blinked and sighed, Yunho corrected himself : “but I will try it for sure !”

“Good, now come, they're leaving without us.”

They toddled to the other, Seonghwa looking worriedly as Mingi caught Yunho and took him somewhere else.

The streets were not too crowded yet, but they didn't look very friendly either. The stoned walls were covered in wanting posters, from all the pirates of the Island. They passed in front of theirs twice or thrice, and the mermen were shocked when they realized their faces were on display too.

“What the fucking hell,” said Wooyoung, ripping one of the posters with his face on it. It was obvious whoever drew him didn't have a clear view of his face, as he was drawn on the side, almost half of it hidden. They had drawn him very precisely and accurately, going from the veins of his neck to the mole under his left eye.

“Wow, they did ye well,” said San in awe, looking between the paper and his boyfriend's surprised face.

Seonghwa ripped his own of the wall too and a smile was brought to his lips.

“Can't believe I've been deadly my whole life but it's only worth something now,” he laughed. Hongjoong came at his side, and even if they tried to avoid display of affections in public, he still felt the pirate's hand making it's way to his waist.

“Speak less loud, they can hear ye. But yeah, welcome in piracy.”

Hongjoong took the posters and put them in his shirt ; he would pin them to the wall in his room next to the ones of the others when they'd go back to the Atiny.

Wooyoung noticed people looked at them less then in other towns, but he guessed even for Tortuga, Ateez was a little too wild and exotic. The rumor of him and Seonghwa being mermen had not been brought to the Island just yet and he was glad for it, but somehow, Hongjoong being their new Pirate King was, and when they entered the mouth of the street leading towards a dirty and damages fountain, all the pirates got up from where they were standing.

Ateez stopped, tension building up, but they didn't now what reason any of those men could have to attack them. Yunho had to stop Jongho from reaching to his pocket knife, and the soul mates reached towards one another like a reflex.

But a pirate, an old one, approached Hongjoong until they were but two arms length away, and bowed down. He put one knee on the ground, and still looking at the dark-haired Captain, said :

“Our new Pirate King me fellow pirates.”

All bowed down in a circle around them, and Ateez opened their eyes and mouth wide, definitely not expecting any of this to happen. Hongjoong was stunned, and even the proud smiles of his crew once the surprise was passed didn't erase this weird feeling. Before he could protest though, the pirates were already standing up, and going back to their activities.

“Shiver me timbers, what the hell was that ?!” exclamed Mingi.

“Recognition, and respect. They accept you as their King,” said Seonghwa, turning to Hongjoong with a solemn expression.

“They don't really have a choice, do they ?” reminded Jongho.

“No, but it's still nice to know they support him,” answered Yeosang.

After that, they all wandered in the streets for a good hour before they started to feel their legs and backs protest. San was bored and whined about it until Wooyoung shushed him, but it gave Hongjoong an idea.

“How about we go and see our dear friend Gibbs ?”

All the boys except the mermen seemed thrilled at this idea. They quickly learned while on their way that Gibbs was their tattoo artist, the one who did San's masterpiece on his back, and most of their tattoos - if not all - in general.

“Ye don't ha'e to get one if ye don't want too, they won't force ye,” assured Hongjoong to the merfolks.

“I do !” said Wooyoung, surprising San.

“Ye do ?! Damn ye're gonna be so hot, well hotter really.”

“I don't want something enormous like you, but a little something can be nice.”

Hongjoong smiled and Seonghwa thanked him internally for not turning to him and ask _And you ?_ , because in reality, the merman was really tempted but he was not sure he wanted his sun kissed skin to be tainted this way. He thought all of Ateez' tattoos were beautiful, but he just didn't see himself with one ... That was until they entered the shop.

It was very simple completely open, with just a roof to protect from the bad weather, and doors they couldn't go through. They were four barber chairs in a more or less good state, and next to them tables, with bottles of ink and dozens of needles. It didn't look sanitary and clean at all, and gave shivers to Seonghwa, but he figured it was not that bad if the guys never had infections in this place.

A small but round old pirate came from one of the back door, and erupted in very loud cheers when he saw Hongjoong.

“Kim ye lascar ! Never told me ye 'ad an eye for the crown !”

Hongjoong's laugh was uneasy but he let the man choke him in his embrace slightly.

“Never really thought I would either, I had to improvise,” admitted the young Captain.

“Well sink me, I like yer improvisation boy ! I take it ye and the boys are 'ere for ink ?”

“If ye're not overwhelmed, we are.”

“Never for me favorite clients ! San boy ! How'd ye back 'ealed ?!”

Wooyoung scooted to Seonghwa the second San let go of his hand to welcome the loud pirate.

“Perfectly well ! Look for yerself !”

And he took his shirt off. But the man's face drop a little.

“San ! Ye were injured ?! There ! A bullet wound ! Right on one of the sentence !”

San grimaced and smiled sheepishly to the man. He passed a hand through his hair while the other laughed.

“Yeah, I kind of took a Spanish bullet ... You think ye can work on it and fix what's messed up ?”

Gibbs growled a little and looked at the wound more precisely.

“Ye're lucky it was just the words ! Be it in the middle of yer back I wouldn't be able to do anythin' ! Too much details fucked up ! But words I can try ... will hurt like a bitch though.”

“I can take it !”

Gibbs turned to Yunho and Mingi with a proud smile.

“Best ink I e'er did ! So proud of it ! Asked me a whole week to complete but when I see the result !”

“It's beautiful indeed Gibbs, we saw it everyday since ye did it on him,” laughed Yunho, arm around Mingi's waist. Gibbs saluted everyone but retreated his hand curiously when his eyes landed on the mermen.

“I don't know ye ... Are ye the two newies e'eryone talks about ?!”

“I'm sure they don't talk about us that often but yes. I'm Seonghwa.”

“Wooyoung.”

“Nice to meet ye too boys ! I can see from 'ere virgin skins !”

They nodded, aware the man mentioned their lack of ink and not of sexual intercourse.

“Be ye interested ?”

Wooyoung looked around for a moment, looking at the drawing on old and ruffles papers, before he hummed.

“I do. Don't really have a precise idea on what I want to do though ...”

Seonghwa observed one of the pirates Gibbs had as a worker ink another pirate, and he turned to Yeosang.

“How did they tattooed you if they can't touch you ?”

“They all wear gloves.”

So the skins were not in direct contact ? Well that made things a little cleaner and more reassuring for Seonghwa. Only Hongjoong, Wooyoung and San wanted new ink. San got first, fixing his tattoo would be quick. Another assistant took Wooyoung and the merman had a smirk on his face, sign he had something in mind. He quickly told in merfolk what he wanted and Yeosang and Seonghwa smiled fondly. San would love it.

Hongjoong was taken by Gibbs once the man was done with San, and all whistled when their Captain took his pants off, standing in his shirt and underwear in the middle of the shop.

“Enough ye dirty scally bags,” laughed the Captain. Seonghwa had noticed the wound on Hongjoong's thigh from their first battle together when they had fucked the day before, but he didn't know it made him feel self-conscious.

“What will you cover it with ?” he asked, approaching.

“It's a secret,” said the pirate with a smile, reaching a hand to Seonghwa's waist to caress the skin. “Yunho wants to go and pierce his ears, ye can go with them ?”

“You know my ears were already pierced by my people Hongjoong,” laughed the merman, wrapping his arms around the other's neck lovingly. The looks they received from pirates near them didn't disturb them, and Hongjoong just tilted his head to look lovingly at the merman.

“How could I not wish this sooner,” he whispered more to himself than the man, pulling Seonghwa down to kiss him gently. “I want to surprise ye,” explained Hongjoong.

Seonghwa sighed loudly, acting like an abandoned house wife.

“Fine ! I'll go with them !”

Hongjoong secretly hoped Seonghwa would feel tempted by a piercing if not a tattoo. Even if the merman hadn't really said anything about the later, but he still didn't look too thrilled.

And the merman did felt more attraction towards the silver rings than the black ink. While Yunho only wanted to pierce his lobes, Yeosang decided he wanted a helix, and Mingi strongly considered piercing his lower lips on the left side. Seeing how eager the younger was, Seonghwa let Yeosang play with him and the fake rings on display.

“Oh try this one !” the witch said when Yunho sat to be pierced. “I bet it'll look very good on you !”

Not really convinced, Seonghwa still placed the ring on his lower lip and turned to one of the dirty and dusty mirror of the shop. He was very pleased to see he was wrong : he did look very nice with the ring.

“Does it ever close if we take it of one day ?” he asked Yeosang after a moment.

“Yes it does. It'll leave a very light marking that something was there, like a very thin scar, but it's hard to notice. Why ?”

The witch turned to him in surprise, now Mingi's turn. Yunho had two little black rings hanging from his left ear, and one long chain from his right. Yeosang made a change of the ones he already had for longer ones, similar to the ones Seonghwa had been wearing since day one, and Mingi was heard yelping when the needle pierced his lip.

“I think I want one.”

Yunho and Yeosang turned to him with wide eyes, soon replaced by excitement.

“Oh Calypso yes !”

“Hongjoong will kill us but it will be oh so worth it !”

“I can't wait for him to see ye !”

Seonghwa's idea was only strengthened when he saw how good Mingi looked with a double ring on the left side of his lower lip. The red-haired was also very excited to learn their hyung wanted one too, and he quickly made the merman sit after him. They chose a simple black ring, and Seonghwa's hands clenched hard on the sit of the chair when the needle pierced his skin. It was quick but the pain was high, and he was surprised to not feel anything after the ring was put in place. The piercer was good, Seonghwa's piercing being right in the middle of his lower lip.

After Yeosang too got his ear pierced, they stayed out a little, Seonghwa testing the feeling of the silver jewel in his mouth, playing his tongue and upper lip over it.

“Don't touch it too much, it won't heal nicely.”

Yeosang had accelerated the healing process a little, but left the rest to Seonghwa's body for him to get used to it. San and Jongho had disappeared in a jewelry shop, and they all met in front of the tattoo shop two hours after they had left Wooyoung and Hongjoong. Wooyoung was standing next to Hongjoong, his tattoo taking very little time to do.

“So ! What is it ! Show me !” jumped San on his boyfriend. The merman chuckled and gently unwrapped the bandage on his forearm, revealing the same tattoo of Ateez' flag everyone else had. Then behind his right ear stood a very small wind rose, and behind the left one ... San's name was written. The S and N were clearly visible, while the A made a sort of cross linked with the N. It was small and very elegant, but it still teared a few tears from the mapper who couldn't believe his eyes.

All smiled and some laughed, seeing how whipped they were for one another. Wooyoung revealed his last tattoo right over his elbow but on the back of his arm, the constellations of his protective sign, Sagittarius, and the words _Amicus Ad Aras_ written underneath _._ San knew about the signification of these words - the merman had explained them to him the night before - and he felt his heart fall even more for the younger.

San had immediately asked a bouquet of lilac filled with white pearls, Wooyoung's color, as well as the same Latin words, and even if it was extremely cheesy, it was also very cute.

Seonghwa saw how nice and delicate it was and finally gave in ... He only asked for the same flag, so all of Ateez would bare the same symbol, and thought longly about another one he could do ...

Thinking about his own protective sign, Aries, like Yunho, he didn't want to have the same symbol the cook had. It was his and he would not steal it. Then he remembered Hongjoong's name meaning, as well as his. He asked for a planet (Mars but hey they did not know exactly what it looked like at the time) turning around the constellation of the Scorpio. Behind this constellation he asked for the one of his sign, all of that on the inside of his right bicep. Then he remembered a book Hongjoong had on his desk, one he was sure no one ever saw. He had looked over it one night when the Captain had been busy outside, two nights ago actually, and discovered what could be interpreted as lyrics. One line in particular had caught his attention : _Hand in hand with our backs to each other._ Looking at the date Seonghwa had discovered those lines were written the night Hongjoong got him back from Low's ship. His heart had filled with even more love than he already felt - how it was possible he didn't now. This felt so much like their relationship it was an evidence for the merman.

So he asked for those lines to be tattooed in Korean, on his ribs. Hongjoong was just next to him when Seonghwa asked one of Gibbs' assistant for all of this, and the pirate almost jumped in surprise when he heard the sentence. He turned to the merman with wide eyes. His tattoo was almost done but he had made sure no one of Ateez would see it, the others waiting outside while San and Hongjoong got finished.

“Ye found it ...” it was no question, and both knew what the Captain was talking about.

“I did. And every words you wrote are beautiful Hongjoong. Your crew is talented in music, hell Jongho is making everyone dance outside right now, with just his voice !”

It was very true. No matter where they went, Jongho's impressive vocal performances never failed to start a small gathering followed by people dancing. They were only a few children in this part of Tortuga, but all circles around the youngest of Ateez, and even Yunho went to play with the kids. Seonghwa got distracted for a few seconds by how Mingi was looking at Yunho, and he swore he saw tenderness and love, care, in the pirate's eyes.

“You are a speaker, and your words are what make us better. I want those on my skin for as long as they will have me,” finished the merman with a gentle smile, taking his shirt off.

He was glad none of the pirates commented on the scars crossing his back. He would hate to have to kill them all because they couldn't hold their tongue.

He clenched his teeth when the needle pierced the skin the first time, and tried to focus on something else. Fortunately, he was facing the outside of the small tattoo shop, and had a direct view on the streets in which some of the crew were dancing and singing with some children and even prostitutes. Seonghwa only saw young ones, so he guessed Yunho and Mingi weren't with their mother yet. The red-haired was really busy singing one of Hongjoong's song - one of the few he accepted to sing in front of Ateez - and was putting everyone in a very good mood. It looked like a festival like they usually hold in the big towns.

It warmed Seonghwa to see the children like this. San had his flowers and pearls done, and quickly went back to Wooyoung's side, while Yeosang watched back pressed against the wall how Jongho's voice hypnotized his audience, and even from afar, the dark-haired merman could see how much love the witch held for the youngest. And it was not platonic love like with Wooyoung, brother love like the others from his age, or a weird parental love with Hongjoong and Seonghwa. This was a love in its purest form ... and it broke the oldest's heart that it had to be held because of Yeosang's curse. But he and the others were determined. They knew they could break the pink-haired's curse, and they would, no matter the cost.

“Ah !” he yelped in surprise when the needle got a little too close from his rib but the pirate who worked on him didn't apologize. Hongjoong was getting his new ink cleaned and wrapped nicely before putting a bandage to dry it.

“How ye holdin' up ?” he asked Seonghwa once he was able to stand.

“As best as I can. It gets worst the closer it comes to my bones,” the other answered, nose scrunching in the most adorable way possible.

“Want to hold me hand ?” Hongjoong joked.

“Piss off,” smiled the other batting his hand away. “Can I get to see your new art ?”

“Mh, not now. I want ye to see it when yers will be done.”

Hongjoong laughed when Seonghwa pouted and they stayed silent, the merman focused on dealing with the pain until they heard whistles coming from the ''party''.

Raising their heads they were welcomed by the sight of Yunho being kissed by one of the young prostitutes he had been dancing with earlier. Given his wide eyes he clearly hadn't expected it. Probably too stunned he didn't do anything and waited for the girl to pull out from the kiss, and she did the second after, winking at him and going back to dancing with her friends. It could've been really funny with how fish-like Yunho looked, shocked and surprised, if it wasn't for Mingi behind him, looking as shocked but also ready to kill. Seonghwa could see the anger flashing in his eyes, hiding the jealousy, and his smile dropped when he understood that Yunho would probably pay the price for the carelessness of the girl.

“Shit, this ain't good,” said Hongjoong. Seonghwa turned to him and saw that he was looking Mingi as well.

“Mingi will not hold him responsible,” hoped the oldest.

“Mingi is a sweet boy, but he is very protective of all of us. He won't ha'e liked that ...”

“But he is not violent, he hates fight ...”

“He won't punch Yunho literally, but Mingi is good with his words, some of the lyrics you saw on me notebook are from him ...”

They didn't know how important it really was yet. Yunho - still unconscious of Mingi's reaction as he was back to him - decided it was enough dancing for the day and joined a hilarious Yeosang.

Seonghwa's tattoos were finished at the same time Jongho's voice faded in the street, and Ateez grouped back again to discover their hyungs' ink. Already knowing Seonghwa's they only appreciated how beautifully it had been realized, but the real expectation was for Hongjoong's ; the Captain found that very funny.

Seonghwa sucked in a breath when he saw his eye on Hongjoong's thigh.

The pirate had asked for the merman's left eye to be tattooed on his skin, centering it in a way that would let the sharp and black pupil of his merman's eye cover the long and thin scar underneath. The iris was in shades of blue and white, the two mixed with gray, reproducing this icy sight Seonghwa had. Even his lashes were done, very elegantly, thin and very black. It was beautiful. It was absolutely amazing, and the same way Seonghwa had thought of Hongjoong, the later had thought of the merman for his tattoo.

It was bold considering they had been officially together for barely a day, mated for even less, but Seonghwa felt a wave of happiness and fondness take a hold of his heart.

“Oh Joongie, it's beautiful,” whispered the oldest.

“Joongie,” choked Mingi teasing. Yunho wrapped an arm around him and shot back.

“Don't be jealous _princess_ , ye too ha'e a nickname.”

Smoothly Mingi got rid of Yunho and stepped further, but the blue-haired didn't notice, admiring Hongjoong's tattoo.

Don't ask how or why, but Hongjoong only noticed now the new jewel adorning Seonghwa's lips, and he stared at it for a second before turning entirely red.

“Calypso,” swore Yeosang, shaking his head in boredom.

“Cap' ye're dirty minded,” scolded Jongho.

Seonghwa laughed while Hongjoong quickly put his pants back on to run after the two terrors, but Jongho had already caught one of Yeosang's gloved hand and was running with him behind the drunk or sober pirates in the streets or Tortuga. All of Ateez laughed too behind, and after paying Gibbs, they all followed in the three footsteps and ran through the streets of their Mother Land as well.

Night had started to rise, and with it every oil lamp were lit. They made their way towards the establishment they knew would welcome Yunho's and Mingi's mother, not knowing yet how the evening would soon turn to hell, and prove the mermen's point : Tortuga was the worst place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EIC : Easter Indian Company


	20. XX / Faithful Bride Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to double-update. So here we are.  
> WARNING : violence, blood, fights, insults (whore shaming again) and homophobia (once more too yes ...)  
> Should I dare say YunGi part 1 ? and 2 actually ... Just YunGi !

Growing up has always been that : Yunho taking care of Mingi, and the younger trying to repay a debt he actually didn't have the best way he could. But they never saw each other as brothers. They looked out for one another yes, but it didn't feel like brotherhood. They didn't know how to describe it, and never felt the use to. Until recently.

When Mingi had started to use prostitutes as a bridge between Yunho and him, not understanding at first what he was trying to project. He understood know, after seeing that woman kiss Yunho like if she had the right. She technically had, Yunho was a free man, but it hurt Mingi. It hurt him so much he had been avoiding the man all the rest of the afternoon after they left the tattoo shop, and what made him even madder was the fact Yunho didn't seem to mind or noticed. Did he even cared about Mingi at all ? Did he _still_ cared ? A wave of doubts rushed over the artillery man, his mind playing dirty games with his heart : Yunho could not be tired of taking care of him, right ? Yunho wouldn't hurt Mingi, he wouldn't let him all alone ?

Mingi was sure the answer was no, but looking at the older and taller man walking around like if nothing had happened and it didn't matter pained his heart. He could see Seonghwa and Hongjoong eying him suspiciously and he hated it even more. No one could know about his true feelings. Not when they could screw up their whole crew and his relation with Yunho.

_It's not sane, ye are hurtin' both him and yerself_ , screamed his inner voice. 

What he didn't know couldn't hurt him right ?

Well no. Because what Mingi hadn't seen coming, was how much he had bottled up and how it was going to explode in a few minutes.

Ateez was making its way to the Faithful Bride Tavern,  _the_ place to be once the sun had set on Tortuga. Drunk pirates and whores were already spinning around each other, the mermen making sure to stand as far away from them as possible, under the laughs of the rest of the crew. Before setting in the tavern and drinking, Yunho and Ming were sons on a mission. They had to go and say hello to their mother, and so they slithered through the crowd to have access to the entry of the brothel. It was - just like all the others building in Tortuga - crowded, dirty, loud, but this time it was even more vulgar and obnoxious. 

Seonghwa had a really hard time seeing all these women with their breasts showing, only laughing at the drunk pirates touching them. Fortunately, it seemed they wouldn't need to go inside, as Yunho called a woman, Mingi following closely behind, but with still his distances.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes : he didn't know what the red-haired was playing at, but he should stop before making a scene.

The women hugging the two pirates were way smaller than them, not as old as Wooyoung thought - but not  _that_ young either - and seemed to be more of managers then workers. 

Mingi's mother had short black hair tied in a messy bun, while Yunho's had them braided on the side.

“Look at ye, all grown up,” laughed the woman.

“I was already tall last time Ma,” replied the blue-haired with a sweet smile.

“Aye ye did, but now ye got ye 'air done ! And so did Mingi ! Come 'ere boy !”

The women exchanged sons to welcome the other, and Ateez stayed a little on the side. Yeosang taught the mermen that they never really talked to them, only Hongjoong as the Captain and son of the woman their father sold them too.

“They didn't really care what happened to them,” completed Jongho, arms crossed on his chest. “When Yunho and Mingi told them they were in a another pirate crew, they barely shrugged.”

“They only said that it didn't surprise them and that they would probably end up like their father,” winced Yeosang.

“Charming,” let out Seonghwa, watching the four from afar. At some point, Hongjoong indeed went to the women, probably for formalities, and the Captain laid a hand on each of the boys, whispering something to them and coming back to the crew.

“We do as usual, we go in and they'll join later,” he said, taking Seonghwa's hand in his.

The others only nodded, Wooyoung hanged at San's arms since they had arrived, and made their way in the tavern. The older merman had many regrets in his life : thinking it would be quieter and cleaner in than out was one of them. Both he and Wooyoung had stopped as if slapped when the different smells hit their sensible nose, hissing but careful to not reveal their identity.

Outside, Yunho and Mingi had separated a little, their mother eager to learn about the latest news ; starting with Hongjoong being Pirate King and the arrival of Seonghwa and Wooyoung. Both told their stories to their mother, but Mingi couldn't manage to enjoy the time fully. His eyes kept on darting to Yunho, seeing how the boy was excitedly taking about their journey while helping some of the girls in and out the brothel when they were holding drunk pirates. Yunho's altruism was absolutely adorable, but right now Mingi found it annoying.

“Oye, why ye be lookin' at Yunho this way ? Somethin' 'appened between ye ?!”

He blinked, only now realizing he had stopped talking when looking at Yunho saying hi to another girl.

“What ? Nay nothin' happened.”

“Then why ye be lookin' at 'im like 'e cheated ye ?”

“Mom ! We don't ha'e this kind of relation !”

Mingi's mother's eyes shot open and she tilted her head on the side, expressing with words what her whole body was showing :

“Nay yet ?!”

“What do ye mean nay yet ?!”

“Oh please, nay to me I be yer mother ! Ye and that boy 'a'e been together all yer life ! E'ery time ye came to visit we thought _this time, they'll tell us good news_ , but nay ne'er !”

“What ?!”

His mother let out a very long and disappointed sigh and frowned.

“Boy, ye're so tall yer head be suppose to be far from yer ass but ye are so shoved down into it ye can't see what be obvious. Ye been around the other since ye could walk ! And two wonderful boys like ye catch the eye, ye must have had conquests !”

“Ye can call them that aye ...”

“But ne'er together ?!”

“Mom for Calypso's sake don't-”

“Mingi darlin', I know I been a shitty mom, and I ne'er had the instincts to take care of children. So I really be sorry for all the pain I put ye trough. But, even if, I want ye to let me do one thin' as a mother.”

Mingi hadn't expect such thing coming from her, and he had a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Aye, sure, what is it ?”

“Ye stink jealousy two ships away boy. Jealousy can ne'er end well. Tell 'im before ye do or say somethin' ye'll regret.”

Seeing how her son didn't seem to answer, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to her level.

“Mingi, promise please.”

“I promise mom.”

The woman had one last tender smile, one hand trailing down her son's cheek. It had been regretful really. She loved him with all her heart, but she had never know how to take care of him. Not until there was not much to take care of. Even if she was a whore, dealing with people's heart and mind was easier than with their body. As soon as Mingi didn't need her physically, everything became better between them. She just wished she could have him under better circumstances, or she could've developed this mother instincts she had heard about.

Yunho too had his own deals with his mother, the woman seeing the cracks through the boy's radiant smile.

“Be it Mingi ?” she asked after a while, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence.

“What ?” Yunho blinked a few times, confused.

“Yer smile ... don't shine as bright as it used to. And I see ye lookin' behind me, I'm pretty sure ye ain't lookin' at yer godmother, so ... Mingi ?”

She was quick to add “I don't judge son, I just want to know,” upon seeing Yunho's eyes widen in panic.

“I ... I, he ... I'm confused Ma. I love him I know that, but ... it's just so complicated. I know there is a lot we didn't say, and I know that we're not as bad as other people,” he mumbled the last part with SeongJoong in mind, “but I feel like there are things we need to discuss.”

“But ?”

“But I also feel that if we discuss them, it might break down how fragile everything became.”

“If there be no other way, it be better to break down somethin' that will on its own one day or another. Ye might be able to move on faster, and if every thin' goes back to zero, it can only get better.”

It really was a waste that Yunho's mother had been trapped here all these years, she would've make a wonderful author ; if there was one thing Yunho couldn't reproach to his mother it was her comforting. The woman had always been good with words. The boy smiled and hugged his mother one last time, thanking her in a whisper.

His mother was right. He had to talk to Mingi about it. He would once they would be back on the Atiny, feeling that somehow, the conversation could lead to screams - he hated that feeling - and he didn't want to make a scene in Tortuga, no matter how many pirates did it per day.

It could wait anyway, right ? Nothing would happen tonight that would trigger either of them, right ?

No, not right. They entered the tavern side by side but without having exchanged a glance, and the second they stepped foot in, a young girl fell in Yunho's arms. She had tripped while dancing with other drunk pirates, not really sober herself, and without Yunho she would've hurt herself really bad. Mingi understood, and he didn't really flinched. He froze though, when the girl stood staring at Yunho for a while after he helped her back on her feet, and said :

“Ye be handsome,” and shaking her head, she put her business face on. “How about keepin' me company tonight ? The nights be cold and I could use a lot of heat,” the words rolled on her tongue as strong as they rolled on Mingi's nerves, and Yunho smiling politely at the girl gave him murder impulses.

“Ye do not miss charm, me lady, but I'll pass for tonight. I already ha'e company and I'm sure ye can find someone else to keep ye warm.”

Jeong Yunho. So polite, so calm, so composed, so fucking perfect and Mingi couldn't stand it. He himself was considered a gentleman too, but he never had as much patience as Yunho did. The fake smiles and polite words would not stay long if the other person was to insist a little further. While Yunho always kept his calm and stayed gentle. Like now.

The girl tried thrice more to get the blue-haired into her bed before Mingi was enough, and pushed the pirate behind him.

“He said no ye dumb bitch, why don't ye go spread for someone else already !”

“Mingi !” he ignored Yunho's shocked call and the girl's outraged face and grabbed the man's wrist, dragging him effortlessly behind him to Ateez' table. Right when Jongho, San and Hongjoong were leaving to get drinks.

“Make it three more,” threw the red-haired before letting himself drop on the sofa seat next to San.

“Mingi !”

The others looked at them curiously, not understanding the change of mood in the two pirates.

“Ye didn't need to be so rude ! She was just doin' her job !”

“Aye well it's her job too to get rejected, yet she didn't deal with it.”

“She's drunk !”

“And so ?”

Yunho huffed.

“What's wrong with ye ?!”

He stood up and rushed back to where they were standing, and Mingi straightened himself on his sit, fuming. Seonghwa - sitting next to his brother - kept Wooyoung - sitting on the other side of San - from touching him.

“ _You'll trigger him. We have to quiet things down, leave him his space_ ,” he whispered to his brother. 

The three others came back with their rums, and Mingi was quick to gulp down the first pint.

“Easy there, ye haven't eaten since a while don't get sick,” called Hongjoong, worried.

Seonghwa had explained to him the situation and now the seven of them watched at Yunho apologized to the girl for Mingi's rudeness, and even invited her to dance. No one dared say anything when the red-haired slammed a hand on the table and mumbled :

“Ye must be fuckin' kiddin' me.”

They were all tensed and all tried to loosen up and find a way to deal with it through their alcohol. They should have remembered nothing good came from that. This time though, SeongJoong had shared a pint, making it less alcohol in their system, but as said previously, the merman being a  _no weight_ , even half of the usual was getting him tipsy. Yeosang also planned to drink less, but still managed to drink enough to be super clingy to Wooyoung and act super cute when speaking with Jongho, while Mingi was losing himself in alcohol too but not the good way. 

Jongho watched as his hyung shot down his sixth pint and he frowned : Mingi would start to be really drunk and Yunho still hadn't came back.

When he did, another pirate came too, following him and falling on the stool in front of Ateez.

“So, Pirate King,” greeted the man.

“Mate,” replied Hongjoong.

Drunk or sober, all eight pairs of eyes were on the man.

“We be glad to see ye and yer crew survived Shipwreck Island. No Pirate King ever really came out alive.”

“One did.”

“A woman,” scoffed the other. “Not a true King.”

“I think she was the truest King we had. What are ye ? Not e'en a Captain, if I believe yer naked head ?” smirked Hongjoong. He would not tolerate sexism in his presence.

The other pirate growled and got a dirty hat of his coat, placing it on his head in a crooked way. So he was a Captain too. Alright. The man looked at all of them, eyes clearly interested when they stopped on Yeosang, Wooyoung and Seonghwa.

“Ye do 'a'e some pretty creatures abroad King,” he whistled, now locked on the dark-haired merman.

“They do not be creatures, but me crew, Captain. So ye shall treat them as such.”

“So ! Our new Pirate King found 'imself a man-eater. 'ow be it ?”

Hongjoong didn't really like the man's presence and after the question, narrowed his eyes. The mermen on the other hand, didn't like how that information had already reached Tortuga.

“How is what ?”

“Don't play the fool. They are fuckin' hot creatures, they must be beasts in bed ! Ye think I could borrow him for the night ?”

The other pirate didn't even see Hongjoong taking his sword out but in less than a second, he was laying on the dirty floor, his own liquor all over his face, and Hongjoong was standing above him. He had jumped on the table, and was now sitting on it, one feet on the seat of the stool the man had fallen from, the other hanging from the table. His sword was pointed at the man, and it was a long sword, so the pirate could not move without having it very close to him.

As often, music hadn't stopped but people still had turned around. Some were laughing, some were frowning, some were worrying because  _fuck this idiot messed with the wrong crew_ ... It was mixed. The fact the rest of Ateez were only looking down at the man without showing any sign of shock or surprise didn't help. Some would put in on the liquor, but they could've sworn seeing the mermen's eyes turned white. 

“Ye don't seem to ha'e understand, I might be Pirate King, but this is me crew. See them as me court if I am a King. Ye, are a peasant. Peasants owe respect, and obedience to their royalty. And that is how ye shall address us. Savvy ?”

The man nodded frantically. Hongjoong looked deadly, and even if Seonghwa could only see his back, an excited shiver ran down his spine.

“ _Keep your kinks in place please, now is neither the time nor the place_ ,” Wooyoung had a small grin and Seonghwa shoved his arms playfully. 

“Now apologies to me partner.”

Whispered erupted. Partner ? The Pirate King had a partner ? In a crew full of men ? Two or three other pirates stood up, one coming closer.

“What be it ye mean ?”

“I want him to apologies to me partner, what is it to understand ?” Hongjoong sounded so lazy it was deliciously arrogant.

“Who be yer partner ?”

“Me,” Seonghwa rose his voice, trying to appear more sober than he felt, eyes white and looking straight at the other's.

“Two men ?!” spat the pirate. “Disgustin'. I won't see ye as me Pirate King if ye be livin' this type of life,” and he turned his back to see if he would be able to have support. Some had started to rise to cheer with the bastard, but stopped the second Seonghwa rose from his seat, and like Hongjoong, slide on the table. He came closer to the man still showing him his back, and when the other turned, curious as the what caused all the silence, he met with his own cutlass digging dip into his stomach. Eyes widening in horror he lifted them to meet the cold gaze of Seonghwa looking down on his as he fell on his knees, whispering but hard enough for everyone to hear :

“Don't worry, ye won't have to see us leave this life,” and he smirked. Wooyoung rolled his eyes when he saw Hongjoong looking very turned on too, especially when Seonghwa dropped the saber and licked a drop of blood from his index - the pirate accent coming when he was drunk must've helped too.

“Anyone else has a problem with me and me Captain ?” asked the merman, and answered in silence, he decided to test them more and sat on Hongjoong's lap, on the edge of the table. The previous Captain was still on the floor looking at them, and the second he crossed Seonghwa's sight he apologized.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again ! Didn't want to be disrespectful, but ye do 'a'e the best crew ! If one of the merman is taken, 'ow about the other ?”

_Not giving up uh ?_ thought Hongjoong, already tired. He laughed when San growled behind him, spitting :

“Over me dead body ye filthy scallywag. Go see the whores if ye can't keep it in yer pants !”

“And ye should be the only one with male preferences ?”

None could argue that it wouldn't be fair. But when the pirate then turned an interest eye to Yeosang, Hongjoong was ready to slit his throat.

“Don't need the nice ladies when we ha'e nice boys,” Mingi's voice startled them all, and Ateez slowly turned his head to look at him. He was looking at the bottom of his empty pints, the seventh, counted Jongho and San in horror, exchanging a knowing glance, but before they could say anything Mingi kept going : “Call him what he is, as he likes to spread his legs and make use of his body as much as those nice ladies. If ye need a name,” all their eyes widened in horror, but not as much as did Yunho's when Mingi turned to look at him. “Jeong Yunho mates.”

After that, chaos erupted. It took Ateez a moment to understand what the hell had just happened, but when they did, Wooyoung rose from his sit and slapped Mingi so hard his neck cracked.

“What the hell is wrong with you Mingi ?!”

“Why would you say that ?!” added Seonghwa, long gone from Hongjoong's thighs and trying to reach Yunho.

The boy hadn't stopped staring at his friend, not only his eyes but also his mouth opened slack, unable to truly comprehend what Mingi had said. He had not ?! He had just insulted Yunho ... He had just called him a whore, but not a respectable one, in front of everyone in the tavern ... Not only that but everyone knew Miss Jeong. Talking with his mother, Yunho had learned she had taken the brothel under her management when the old pimp died. Everyone knew the name Jeong on Tortuga, and saying it out loud only gave more weight to Mingi's insult.

That is why chaos had erupted. Everyone knew Miss Jeong had a son, and now they thought he was a whore too ...

Ateez didn't know how to fix this mess. Pirates were screaming, coming closer to their table, calling for Yunho, the drunkest had already taken half of their clothes off ... And it all that mess, Mingi was still able to hear Yunho's heart-breaking whisper :

“Why ?”

Before he was thrown on the ground by Hongjoong. The Captain was tender with his brothers, but not if they hurt or disrespected each other. He knew the older was yelling after him but he couldn't hear anything anymore. He had drunk too much, his head pounded painfully, and he felt sick ; and that was not only the rum's fault.

Seonghwa's heart had started to beat faster and with Hongjoong busy, he felt like he had the one to deal with the thousands of animals coming at them. Yeosang felt what he was preparing to do and cast a quick spell around their table before Seonghwa totally lost it, his eyes turned white again, and he opened his mouth.

His voice came out powerful and violent, like a wave crashing on a ship's hull in the middle of a storm. Every pirate not immunized to it stumbled back when the first notes resonated in the air, before standing again, now looking like puppets.

“What is he doin', he'll bring them to us even more ?!” asked Jongho to Wooyoung. The lilac-haired shook his head.

“No ! We control minds with our hearts, we can control their actions !”

Despite Seonghwa' voice, everything had gone silent for at least a whole minute. The merman's notes were calming and soothing, and all thought it would end well. But Seonghwa was drunk, and when his eyes landed on the pirate whom had tried to sleep with him, his mind turned dark.

The song became more heated and passionate, and when the last note of quietness disappeared, all the pirates threw themselves at one another.

Guns were taken out, swords and cutlass were drawn, and blood was shed. It turned into a massacre. Every pirate was now fighting under Seonghwa's influence with one goal in mind : Yunho. They saw the others as threat, and to get to the boy, they had to kill.

Ateez could only look in distress and shock at everything playing in front of them. Even Hongjoong had stopped yelling at Mingi and had turned to Seonghwa with eyes wide in horror upon hearing the merman's voice infecting the pirates so violently. Mingi was numb under him, and a quick thought crossed his mind : if one of the pirate could kill him he would be thankful, as he would not need to face the pain and humiliation of what he did to Yunho.

Taking about the the blue-haired male, he had been retrieved by Wooyoung whom was holding him into a tight grip into his arms, San hugging him from his back. Pressed between WooSan Yunho was not registering much, lost in thoughts and in misunderstanding. So it had been that serious ? To think he had thought they could pass the night without incident ... How much of a fool had he been ...

He wasn't hearing the sweet words of Wooyoung, wasn't feeling San's hand patting his hair, he didn't hear Yeosang trying to reach for Seonghwa. He could only watch. He only watch as Mingi was held down by one of Hongjoong's boots on his chest, saw how much regrets and pain was on the other's face. It just made everything even less understandable. He saw Mingi close is eyes, and his own hazel pupil followed the trail of the tears on his temple. Her twin rolled down his own cheek the second after. Shit had gone wild, and damn they too were no better that their Captain and Seonghwa if it had to reach that for them to see something was going on. Yunho suddenly felt tired. Of everything. These last month had been absolutely draining for him, physically with all the fights, then mentally with all the worry for Seonghwa, then Yeosang, then Hongjoong, and now emotionally, as he had to deal with Mingi ... Yunho's brain decided to do the most rational thing and shut down. His body felt like a heavy weight against Wooyoung, making the merman panic.

“Yunho ? Puppy ?! Hey puppy answer me ! Yeosang something is wrong with Yunho !”

“Let me see,” Yeosang brought a hand close to his forehead and closed his eyes, brows furrowed.

“He'll be fine but we have to get him out of here.”

“What's goin' on ?” asked Jongho.

“He fainted.”

“How is that not worryin' ?!”

“Did I say it was not ?!” snapped Yeosang. Jongho flinched, but the witch would apologies later. They had bigger fish to take care of. “He will be fine. Now we have to break a riot, stop Seonghwa, and get out of here safely !”

They didn't thought it'd be as easy as it sounded. Passing Yunho to San, Wooyoung was ready to jump on the table and shake his brother until he would shut up, but Seonghwa's voice got strangle in his throat before either of the four only sane men of this crew could do anything. Turning to see why the merman would have such a reaction, they saw him bend in half, with a pained expression on his face, but his eyes were only staring at someone else. Seeing he wasn't wounded, they all knew it could only come from his soul mate, and their blood froze in their veins when they saw Hongjoong had been targeted by a pirate.

The man must've thought he was an enemy too, because he had impaled the Captain on his sword, fortunate only on the side, but Hongjoong still had a whole-ass cutlass in him right now. Seonghwa's voice stopping snapped everyone out of their trans, and all blinked, chasing the mental manipulation away, looking in curiosity and confusion around them.

Ateez had frozen and really, everyone in the tavern did when they saw their Pirate King grunting, taking away the sword that had stabbed him. The pirate responsible was horrified, pretty much ready to shit himself, and at reason, as Seonghwa was looking at him with his eyes so white they almost glowed. Mingi too had shot his eyes open, and when Hongjoong freed him by stumbling backwards, the artillery man didn't hesitate to rose on his feet and catch his Captain to support him.

“Hongjoong !”

“I-I'm sorry ! I didn't- it wasn't me !” the pirate was knees shaking so hard it was a miracle for him to be standing, but all knew it was only a question of second before he would collapse.

There was not a sound. For a second, only Yeosang tearing clothes apart and healing the deepest layers of Hongjoong's wound to stop the bleeding and make sure he wouldn't die. He had been sat down on the edge of a stool, but tried to react as less as possible. He would show no weakness in front of these savages.

Then Seonghwa finally jumped off the table, but walked very slowly to the man.

“P-please,” he tried, “I-I didn't- I wasn't meself !”

“Are you saying it's my fault ?” warned Seonghwa, eyes widening as if he realized something.

“N-no !”

But too late. Seonghwa's pupil disappeared into the thinest line anyone had ever seen, and they just had the time to see his fangs come out while he hissed before he threw himself on the pirate. The man had a scream that was quickly choked down when the merman sank his teeth deep in the skin of his neck and teared the flesh. One hand grabbed the nape and squeezed, and Seonghwa could soon feel the man's bones. His fist closed around it hard and a very loud crack could be heard, the ones closest to the murder turning green and white and running away to throw up. Seonghwa opened his jaws one last time and bit deeper, fangs brushing against his own knuckles, and the man's head fell. His eyes were still widened in terror, but death had veiled them, and his mouth was filled with blood that turned his scream soundless.

Seonghwa let the body drop, hands, chin and tip of his nose dripping with blood, eyes still white. When he turned his eyes avoided everyone one of Ateez, but he made a point to look at every other pirate.

The message was clear : do not touch to the Pirate King. This would be your fate.

Except for Wooyoung and Yeosang, the rest of their crew couldn't suppress a shiver, and had to look away. This had been a little too much. Only Hongjoong could not take his eyes of his bonded mate, taking his whole sight. Tanned kissed tainted with deep red blood, messy black hair, flashy white eyes. No really, it might have been a little worrying, but the Captain found him beautiful. He would not go as far as to kiss him right now, but he would not mind running a careful hand on his cheeks.

“Seonghwa,” he called. He could feel a huge ball of guilt resting heavy on his lower stomach, and perfectly knew it didn't belong to him. “Come here darlin'.”

Everyone still had eyes only for Seonghwa, almost waiting for the merman to slaughter them first. The merman reluctantly came closer to Hongjoong, but his eyes were still avoiding him. Yeosang had finished to tie a bandaged of fortune around the Captain's small waist, and was now looking at the merman.

Mingi had gotten on the other side, looking at a sleeping Yunho in San's arms. He had sobered up pretty fast after everything got out of hand, but he still felt a little dizzy, and his whisper was actually very loud :

“I'm so sorry,” tears were still running down his cheeks, and as always when he cried, he was sniffing a lot. Mad at him but unable to fight his bigger brother instincts, San took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to him as best as he could.

Another thing that shocked the pirates : a public apology. None of them thought they would live long enough to see the day a pirate would mean an apology he did in public. Hongjoong hoped even harder they'd find Utopia, because there was no way they could come back to Tortuga after all of this. It was another miracle the 'King of the Island' hadn't came to chase them out yet, Pirate King or not.

“We're leavin',” he ordered, and Ateez immediately started to move. Seonghwa and Jongho went on each side of Hongjoong to help him stand up, but then the Captain only relied on his master gunner, the merman being a little to tall and bloody to help him walk. San had taken Yunho on his back in a piggy back ride, Wooyoung was dealing with a crying and drunk Mingi, Yeosang following like a lost puppy behind. The crowd split in front of them without any word spoken, but the silence followed them during their whole walk back to the Atiny. Even if the streets were filled, even if pirates had been singing, everything stopped when Ateez was at sight. The six conscious men could not tell was they were inspiring anymore. They knew fear was clearly still a thing, but were they respected again ? Or had they lost it long ago ?

“Let's not worry about that,” said Seonghwa, understanding the common thought. “Let's just go back home,” home, it sounded sweet, and so obvious when he said it out loud. Tortuga was never home. Not even to Yunho and Mingi. Their home was them, it was Ateez on the Atiny.

Somehow - Yeosang probably - the ghosts were already working around the ship and ready to lift anchor, only waiting for them. Jongho let Hongjoong rely on the railing while he help lift the anchor, the bridge being taken care of by Yeosang, and in less than ten minutes, they were gone.

“To the Bermuda Triangle,” informed Hongjoong to one of the ghost, and it only brought the pirates back to what they were aiming for one. But it was no time to worry about it either.

“San, go and lay Yunho in his bed, in his own quarters, I don't want anyone in until I checked on him. Mingi, I think it would be better for you to go in your private quarters too. Sleep, sober up, we'll talk about all of this tomorrow. Hongjoong in your quarters too, I'm getting my materials and I'm patching you up. Seonghwa for the love of Calypso got take a dip and wash yourself. Wooyoung and Jongho, just make sure everything is running like it should on the ship please. We had some damaged we didn't have time to take care of from last storm.”

They sometimes forgot that Yeosang was not the first mate for shit. A very loud “Yes sir !” was heard from Wooyoung and then everybody scattered where they had to go. They had set a fast but not uncatchable pace, and Seonghwa just jumped after getting rid of his clothes and putting them in a bucket filled with clear water.

Yeosang had entered Hongjoong's quarters and was working on the damaged flesh with gloves. He still was very careful to not touch the skin, which was a little complicated when you stitched someone, but he managed, as always.

“How are you feeling ?”

“I'm alright. Had worst, had better. It didn't touch anythin' important right ?”

“No, and it's a miracle.”

“We had a lot of miracles tonight,” sighed the Captain.

Yeosang knotted the last stitch, cleaned the wound, and gave Hongjoong a clean roller of bandages. This was too risky and he generally let the others wrapped their wounds up, having taught them how to long ago.

“I don't understand ... Why would he say something like that ? In front of everyone no less ... I can understand, it's obvious he and Yunho had more than met the eye, but this,” the witch raised tired eyes at him. Hongjoong knew he'd need to force everyone but himself to settle down and let him deal with the new couple problems, perfectly aware of how everyone had been dealing with his own couple's problems. “This isn't him, this isn't Mingi. He never yells at any of us, never gets angry, the worst he does is giving the silent treatment and sulking. He never had a word he shouldn't have ...”

“Honestly ? I think it'll be less of a mess to fix than ye think. Ye said it yerself, it's not like him. he was drunk, jealous, and only tried to hurt Yunho as much as he was.”

“What is it with you pirate and the desire to hurt the other that hurt you more instead of just _talking_?!”

“Oh for Calypso's sake, get off of me with that !”

“Never,” replied Yeosang, pulling his tongue out, before falling back to a stern face.

“Mingi will probably beat himself over it during the night, he was already before we left. That won't be long like it was for me and Seonghwa,” assured Hongjoong.

“I knew my ears whistled for something,” the merman's voice made the two men turned their heads to meet a freshly cleaned but very tired and ashamed merman. He was dressed entirely in white, as Yeosang let him borrow clothes until his would be cleaned and dried of blood. Hongjoong remembered his appearance of earlier and only found the merman even more ethereal. He was such a lucky pirate.

“Hi mom, feeling better yet ?”

“Tipsy, but I'll live. Seeing Hongjoong hurt sobered me up though ...”

They saw how the merman made his way into the room with hesitation, clearly unsure about what he had done earlier.

“We won't hold anything against you Seonghwa. You only defended Hongjoong. We understand don't worry. The others don't mind either, you'll just need to ask them if you doubt me,” assured Yeosang.

Seonghwa bit his lower lip.

“Jongho and San were on the bridge when I came back ... Jongho didn't really care, he just wished he had been the one to make the head fall. San ... was not really shocked either. He was actually surprised I would scare of his reaction.”

“You seem to forget Wooyoung ripped a pirate head for him too once. It's a merman thing to rip heads of for their soul mate ?” joked the witch, lightening up the atmosphere.

“Maybe it's a matin' gift y'know ? Like some animals ha'e ?” added Hongjoong, looking at Seonghwa with a tender smile. The merman's heart bloomed while he could feel the pirate's love mixing with his own, and mostly how he hadn't cared either. They stared at each other a moment, talking through the feelings they made the other feel, and Yeosang decided to throw one last spike while taking his stuff.

“And don't worry about our dear Captain. If it wasn't for his wound, I'm pretty he would've bent you over and fuck you in front of everyone in the tavern : it seems he has a blood kink.”

“Oh by Calypso-” Seonghwa had turned entirely white.

“I don't have a-” while Hongjoong entirely red.

“Yeosang !” the merman whined, hiding his face in his hands.

“Alright enough go to sleep ye ungrateful child !” the Captain chased a very proud of himself and laughing Yeosang out of his quarters, and huffed. “I swear to Calypso he is the worst.”

“Keep that to yerself but Yeosang is actually the best,” corrected Seonghwa, taking his shirt off and sliding into the bed, patting the empty side for Hongjoong. “We would be nowhere near this without him !” The pirate came to him, and for a moment their fingers brushed against their newly inked skin, and Hongjoong was bold enough to let his thumb feel the cold bite of Seonghwa's lip ring.

“Curious about how it feels ?” asked the merman.

“Definitely, but for tonight I'll just go with feelin' it against me lips,” the dark-haired wanted to protest loudly in embarrassment that he didn't mean anything else by that, but Hongjoong pressed in lips in a tender kiss.

“Don't feel guilty anymore darlin'. We all understand, Yeosang said it. Ye only acted territorial and like the good brother ye are, showed the threats they wouldn't have a chance to go pass ye if they wanted to reach them.”

“I'm pretty sure I didn't have all of this in mind when I did it. He had hurt you Hongjoong. And I don't feel guilty because I killed him. I do because it's my fault he hurt you ...”

“Why ? Because he was under your charms ?”

“Exactly.”

“I don't think he was. Wooyoung told us, ye controlled them to fight each other, not us. He must ha'e came from elsewhere, and upon seein' his luck to take me down, took it,” Hongjoong brought a dark lock behind Seonghwa's ears. “He just didn't know me hot mate was a very deadly merman.”

“I'm starting to think Yeosang was right about that blood kink ...”

“Seonghwa !”

“Kidding ! But I could feel your pain Hongjoong-”

“Don't think about it anymore. I was too focused on ye and Mingi, I should ha'e seen him it's also me fault for not bein' careful enough. I promise I won't do that anymore.”

“You better not,” pouted the merman, but bringing back Mingi's name set the mood for something else. “I'm worried for Mingi and Yunho.”

“They're not like us. They don't need us to meddle into it. Of course I'll ha'e a talk with Mingi tomorrow, but we ha'e to let them deal with their issues. Unlike us, if we meddle it would only get worst.”

“How can you be so sure ? Friendly reminder Mingi bottled everything up until he got drunk and insulted Yunho ?!”

“Alright that they ha'e in common with us, but they been friends since they were in the womb ! They know each other better than we now each other.”

Seonghwa didn't seem entirely convinced with it, but he knew Hongjoong wouldn't let him act like the overprotective mother hen he was, so he gave in.

“Fine, but you'll let me talk to Mingi first and I'll stay in the room when you'll talk to him !”

“Ye afraid I'll hit him ?”

“I know you would ne'er but ... he's sensible ...”

Hongjoong could only laugh at that, Seonghwa's motherly instincts getting him every time. The merman really needed to chill sometimes.

Yunho woke up the next morning (it was close to noon) feeling disoriented. It was not the ceiling nor the room, but the nice feeling of a bed. He hadn't realized he missed it until now. He loved sleeping on a hammock and he slept very well onto one, but a bed would always be better. He understood he had been resting in his quarters. It was weird waking up all alone. He always had Mingi to woke up to since he was a child, then came Hongjoong, San and Jongho with the other children of pirates on late Captain Kim's ship, and then Hongjoong disappeared but San and Jongho stayed. It might have been the first time in his life waking up in an empty room, with no one by his side.

Then he remembered why. He remembered the night at the Faithful Bride Tavern, Mingi's wickedness, his jealousy, his drunk-ass and the insult. He didn't remember much after that, and he figured he must've passed out at this moment. His heart was hurt by Mingi's words, but he knew the other hadn't meant it. He had felt the red-haired's jealousy, and deep inside, hoped it was the only thing that had triggered such a reaction. It would be less painful than having his childhood friend and crush hating him for a random reason.

He felt heavy though, and even if he knew explanations with the men were in order, he decided to let himself have at least the day to feel better. Mingi's jealousy was explainable, but not excusable. Yet, anyway. He turned from his back to his side, back facing the door, and felt himself doze off, realizing how tired he had been, but a very small and hesitating knock on his door surprised him.

Thinking it'd be either Hongjoong or Seonghwa to check on him, he called behind his shoulder :

“Come in !”

The door cracked when it opened and he heard a sharp intake of breath, as well as the door being pushed, but not really closed. As if the person kept an opening for them to go through. Curious about why his mattress wasn't falling with the weight of one of his “parents”, Yunho rolled on his back again, but froze when his eyes landed on a very tall figure with very messy red hair that was definitely neither Hongjoong nor Seonghwa, but Mingi.

The man looked terrible. Probably as bad as Yunho did, but with all the alcohol he had ingested, sobering up mustn't have been nice.

“Mingi ?” the tallest's voice sounded so surprise, like he couldn't believe the other pirate was actually here.

The called one nodded, and Yunho sat up, eyes widened in an unsure expression. It seemed it wouldn't have his day to think things through. Thinking about it he didn't felt overwhelmed, and told himself he could do this if Mingi had decided to do it now.

“I ...,” the man's voice was hoarse from a mix of alcohol, and what Yunho recognized as Mingi's after-crying voice. So the other really had been just an idiot. “Oh Calypso how do one apologize,” he mumbled, fingers pressing his nose. “Yunho, I want to apologize to ye, I'm pretty sure ye know why but I ha'e to say it. I apologize for many things really ... The first one bein' me biggest mistake, I'm so, so sorry I insulted ye last night I- . I don't know what got into me because I didn't mean it, ye ha'e to believe me I didn't mean any words !”

Yunho could only nod, speechless.

“I got jealous. Soberin' up thinkin' about it only made things more obvious but aye, I got jealous. Ye are always the nicest, sweetest, and gentlest with e'eryone ye meet without exception ... it doesn't bother me with the crew because I know what place ye hold for them and they hold for ye, but all these strangers out there, I don't. And I see the way they look at ye when ye're bein' nice, I see the way they want ye but ye ne'er do ... Because we might be pirates, but ye always saw the good in people.”

The other was touched, but still speechless. He didn't think talking now would be a good idea anyway, Mingi was clearly not done.

“I'm sorry for imposin' meself to ye. When we started to fuck around, and at some point I just asked if threesome were a thing, and ye said yes but, I ne'er really paid attention to see if ye were comfortable with it, I only saw me own pleasure, didn't e'en think about the girls either ...”

Now Yunho got scared. Was Mingi breaking the arrangement off ? Had Yunho red the signs wrong ? Oh Calypso he could never look at the man in the eyes and live with him if that was it.

“And last but not least ... I apologize for bein' such a dense dumb fuck and ...Ye, I, were so obvious we couldn't see the answer because we were lookin' too hard.”

There was a little pause in which Mingi's eyes fell from Yunho's to the ground. The later's voice came out squeaky when he finally spoke, morning filling it.

“What ?”

“I really hope ye feel the same and I haven't red things wrong or it's gonna be really fuckin' hard, but I fell for ye puppy. A long time ago. I realized only recently, but hid it behind threesomes, but I saw how it hurt ye sometimes, and I apologize for that too. I apologize for not bein' able to deal with it sooner and let ye in this uncomfortable situation that hurt ye. I'm just sorry for messing e'erythin' up ... I'm worst that Hongjoong.”

They would need to hide that last part from their Captain or he would be offended.

Yunho just needed a quick second to understand everything. It was really quick, but once more, Mingi had just confirm suspicions Yunho already had, making the oldest sigh loudly.

“Oh Calypso Mingki ye- I thought ye were goin' to say _I_ red the signs wrong ! Oh I'm so relieved ...”

“B-but ?” Mingi looked utterly confused. “Ye don't hate me ?”

Yunho's smile dropped and his eyes focused on his hands messing with his sheets.

“Ye did hurt me. I did not understand what I had done that made me deserve all of this, even if I had me ideas about it. I just hoped the e'ening could pass quietly without drama and we could talk about it today ... but- like- not in this context ...”

“Aye I get what ye mean ... I will apologize again if needed, but I hate meself for what I said Yunho. I'm- I just ... I think I wanted ye to react. I already felt like I had yer attention but I wasn't sure y'know ? So ... aye ...”

Yunho stood from the bed and came closer to Mingi, the later jumping when he felt a hand on his arm and another one on his chin, raising his face so he'd look Yunho in the eyes.

“I forgive ye. It hurt me, but we both had our faults for bein' lazy and only seein' the obvious now. I don't want that to keep us apart, so let's forget about it alright ? I understand why ye outburst, ye top beatin' yerself over it, and we move on, savvy ?”

Mingi had a wet chuckle, and Yunho dried to few relieved tears that ran down his cheeks.

“Savvy,” he smiled. “So, we move on to what ?”

“How about ye kiss me, and then to make sure ye're entirely forgiven ye ask me to be yers ?”

Yunho had came way closer to Mingi, and the other really didn't have a long road to his lips. And so he closed the gape between them. Mingi had a distant taste of rum left on his lips, and Yunho tasted every drop of it, moving gently with the man. They had never kissed the other like this. The only few times it happened was during their threesomes, and they were barely kissed, but open-mouth French kiss that lasted barely a second, because they generally were accidents. This felt so different. They also wondered what he'd be like to kiss the other, but of course never expressed the thought because of the fear of ruining their friendship. If only they had known ...

Now they did. Mingi's hands had fallen on Yunho's waist, bringing him closer, and they felt funny in all their body, feeling the same as if they had the jimmy.

They could've kept going but unfortunately the door kind of slammed open, hit Mingi's head and broke their kiss in the process, the pirate whining loudly. Seonghwa's head passed curiously in the room, eying Yunho whom looked at Mingi with worry, the smaller rubbing the back of his head.

Understanding hit the merman and he opened the door open wide and rushed in the room, taking Mingi in his arms.

“Oh Calypso I'm sorry are you alright ?!”

“Ye knock me brain out for the day hyung,” laughed Mingi, trying to escape Seonghwa's inspection.

“Stop bein' so dramatic,” laughed Yunho. They both had their cheeks pink and were just a tiny bit out of breath, but Seonghwa didn't notice. Hongjoong did though, arms crossed on his chest, a brow raised while his gaze passed from Yunho to Mingi.

“Didn't ye had somethin' to say darlin' ?” he reminded Seonghwa. The merman froze and looked at Mingi in the eyes. He then let his arms fall out from the pirate and stood tall. Well, as tall as he could.

“We need to talk. Yunho please, let us the room.”

“Uh hyung, it's me room ?”

“Fine ! But I'll do it here then- wait a minute, what the fuck are you doing here Mingi ?! This is Yunho's room !”

“I told ye that,” grunted Hongjoong.

“Shut up.”

“I came to-”

“Did you insulted Yunho again ?!”

“Hyung please-”

“No Yunho, I know you are our adorable puppy but he can't get away with this one !”

Seonghwa was almost unrecognizable, and Hongjoong tried to hide his snicker behind his hand. The merman had now taken Yunho in his arms, and was showing his back to Mingi, as if protecting the tallest pirate from the other.

“Seonghwa-hyung, please let us explain.”

“If he hurt you again I swear to Calypso-”

“Darlin',” snapped Hongjoong gently. “Ye are overwhelmin' the kids, let 'em speak,” it was terrifying to see how quickly SeongJoong seemed to have settled into their role now that they weren't at war with each other.

“Fine !”

“I came to apologize.”

“I sure hope you did- you did ?!”

“Oh Calypso there he goes again,” Hongjoong was really exhausted and it had barely been ten minutes already.

“Did you really ?” eyes Seonghwa suspicious.

“Yes I did. Yunho and I talked things out too, and we're better now.”

“What were ye doin' behind the door ?” asked Hongjoong.

Both pirates turned entirely red in a second, and the Captain only had a light scoff and a shake of his head, while Seonghwa hesitated between smirking and being mad a little longer. It ended with him having his half-pained half-smiling face.

“I think ye're stuck hyung,” noticed Mingi.

“What ?”

“Ye always make a funny face when ye don't know how to deal with us,” added Yunho. They were all over the other in an instant, and Hongjoong's first thought was _here they are back, me boys_.

“That's because I was supposed to scold Mingi and so was Hongjoong ! But now he's way too adorable to be scolded !”

“Oh, hyung, ye think I'm adorable !”

“... You only hear what you want don't you ?”

“That's a pirate thin'.”

“Pretty sure it's a boy thing in general,” grumbled the merman. Before leaving he said : “I'm happy for you guys. Just, don't do that again Mingi, yes ?”

“Aye hyung.”

The merman left but Hongjoong remained a little longer. He was the Captain after all and couldn't let it go with just a scolding.

“I take it ye learned yer lesson ?”

“I did ...”

“This would be unforgivable Mingi, but I knew ye a good part of me life and I care about ye. I also understand, but ye hurt and insulted one of me mate.”

“Aye ...”

“And as it's Yunho ye hurt, I think it's right to let him decide what yer punishment will be.”

Ah Kim Hongjoong. An truly amazing Captain. He had a knowing grin, and Yunho could've laughed if it wasn't for the almost severe aspect of the whole thing.

“I'm sure helpin' me down the kitchen for the rest of his life will be enough, don't ye think Cap' ?”

Hongjoong had an alarmed flash in his eyes for a second. “Ye ain't tryin' to kill us all by food poisonin' Yunho ?”

“Nay Captain,” laughed the taller, and Mingi pouted.

“Well then, yer punisher spoke. Ye'll help Yunho with his tasks from now on.”

“Aye Captain !”

Grin turning into a smirk, Hongjoong let out : “I'm sure ye ha'e a lot to catch up to do, so I'll ask Seonghwa and San to cook, aye ?”

“Hongjoong !” both males screeched in horror while their laughing Captain closed the door behind him.

They looked at each other shyly but happily, and Yunho reached for Mingi's hand with his fingers. They would not catch up everything so fast. They could wait a little more.

So they did came out of their quarters, welcomed by the usual sight of everyone working as always on the ship. Hongjoong must've told them about their made up because no one asked questions or said anything. They learned they were going East, as informed by Yeosang's latest prophecy, and nervousness got a hold of them at lunch when they talked about it.

“So,” started Yunho. “We're really doin' this. We're really goin' to the Bermuda Triangle ?”

“It's the only way to reached what we're lookin' for,” said Jongho. “Yeosang had been receivin' our informations, if Utopia is in the Bermuda Triangle and with the rest of the prophecy, we might survive it. We don't necessarily ha'e to die.”

“True, but we still don't know what to do,” reminded Wooyoung, frustrated.

“How long 'til we reach the Triangle ?” asked Hongjoong to San.

“We should reach it's first borders by the end of the week”, answered the younger.

“It's enough time to try and figure out how we can help,” assured Seonghwa confident. They all drank on his confidence as he seemed to be the only one really having some lately.

“For now, let's fix the Atiny and make sure we don't encounter more problems on the way. A week is enough to be left alone, but it's also enough for us to deal with five problems at once,” Hongjoong was clearly mentioning the last month.

“I think I'm gonna start by changin' me hair color,” dropped San.

“Really ?”

“Me too,” added Hongjoong. Both mermen eyes their boyfriends weirdly.

“What the hell is this ?”

“I just feel like changin' to be honest !”

“And I ... am gonna be _honest_ unlike another one over here,” smirked Hongjoong. “Call me sappy I dare ye, but finally fixin' and figurin' things out with ye felt like a long battle ended. I just want to honor us finally openin' our eyes, and most importantly, honor us as soul mates.”

Seonghwa stared at him a moment then turned his head to hide his emotions and said :

“You are sappy.”

They all laughed and Yeosang got to work. Hongjoong's hair became entirely white with silver highlights, while San turned entirely dark again, with just one thick lock entirely white, falling with his front bangs in front of his eyes.

Seonghwa thought of Hongjoong as a fallen angel, smiling and laughing while running a hand in his newly lightened hair, while Wooyoung really liked the one silver lock that San had confessed being a reminder of the younger merman.


	21. XXI / My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is also a small "calm before the storm" chapter, the bridge between the Tortuga arc, and the final arc of the sorty, that will be rather long as it'll end the story. We're close to the end and even if I'm excited, I'm also a little sad to finish the story.  
> WARNING for smut in this chapter, they will be marked by 000 at the beginning and the end like for the two previous ones. Hope you'll like it !
> 
> PS : I don't know about you but I'm going crazy with everything that has been going on for Ateez's comeback, like, the 29th can't come quick enough !

Two days later the Atiny was more or less entirely like new. Wooyoung and Mingi had fixed the crow's nest, Jongho had made sure there was no holes in the hull that would cause some leakages, Seonghwa and Yeosang had stitched the rips in the sails, and Hongjoong and San had replaced and solidify the railings and the damaged planks on the quarter deck and main deck.

It took them two whole days, during which they barely stopped to eat, and had almost sleepless nights. Of course they had the help of the ghosts, but some things were way too precise to be fixed by them, so they had to stay in stand by for a few hours.

Yunho and Mingi had stayed in they shared quarters with Jongho - San now being in his room with Wooyoung - to not let the youngest alone, but also because they were too tired to really do anything else. So the third day, late in the afternoon, once they were finally done with everything, they collapsed on their hammock and let out loud sighs of relief. Seonghwa had chased them from the main deck to clean the whole thing all over again after the work, and the merman's cleaning habits was insane.

“I swear he's makin' me feel nervous,” laughed Yunho. Jongho and WooSan were also there, the other merman spread like a starfish on San's back, the mapper facing the floor.

“I'm pretty sure he's stressed too, he only cleans that much when there's somethin' on his mind,” pointed out Jongho, throwing bottles of water to everyone.

“Really ? Is it Hongjoong again ?” groaned Mingi.

“Nay, I think it's just like us, the triangle and everythin' ...” answered San.

“Sannie's right. Seonghwa is just as stressed about this as the rest of us, if not more.”

“Why more ?”

“He's like Hongjoong now, even worst : as he oldest, he feels he has a responsibility to all of us. He just wants all of us to stay safe but he has no way of making sure of that, so he's stressing over it.”

“Pretty sure Hongjoong won't let him stress like this-” started Jongho, but right at this moment they heard a shout. Rushing, they stayed hidden in the stairs when they saw only Seonghwa and Hongjoong on deck. The merman's mop had fallen from his hand, and he was angry, screaming at Hongjoong.

“Let me clean this fucking ship !”

“It's ridiculous Seonghwa ! We been workin' on her for almost three days without restin', ye need to calm down !”

“She's dirty !”

“I can see meself in the fuckin' planks ! It's e'erythin' but dirty ! If ye keep cleanin' it ye'll dig in a hole !”

Seonghwa looked like a child being scolded, and the 99's line minus Yeosang but plus Jongho looked in awe at the interaction. It was obvious now more than before that Seonghwa needed this to keep his eyes off of things, but Hongjoong wouldn't let him tire his body in order to tire his mind.

“Hey, I know, alright ? I'm scared for them too aye ? But we're pirates and this is our lives. The best ye can do is be by their side, believe me, I know. I've been tryin' to keep them from bein' hurt their whole life, but we can't. We can't restrain them and do e'erythin' ourselves. First because they would probably kill us for it, and second, we're a crew, savvy ? A crew goes through this type of things together Seonghwa.”

The merman's hands were shaking and Wooyoung held himself back to not ruin their moment and take his brother in his arms. Fortunately, Hongjoong knew of Seonghwa's state too and took one of his hand.

“Come on. Let's rest before diner, we all need and deserve it. I asked Yeosang to make the ghosts cook so Yunho and Mingi can rest too.”

The two boys silently cheered at that, earning slaps from Jongho to keep quiet. Seonghwa finally gave in, and it was obvious he was exhausted with the shaggy appearance he had. He followed Hongjoong and it was obvious they'd go to his quarters, and Jongho suddenly remembered something :

“Ah shit did Yeosang soundproofed the Captain's quarters ?!”

“Yes I did, just like I soundproofed every other cabin on the ship,” they all jumped and Wooyoung even screamed - way too loudly - when the witch spoke. Turned out Yeosang had been standing there the whole time and had been looking at SeongJoong - yes he had came up with that too - behind them as well.

“Calypso, Yeosang ! A warning next time !”

“I'm literally hugging your arm,” he indeed was. Wooyoung cursed and tickled the witch away.

“You devil !”

“Alright enough let's get cleaner and ready for diner,” said Yunho.

“It's not in another few hours though ?” noticed Jongho.

“Yeah but I want to nap !”

They all laughed and parted their way, using their own room to get clean. These few days would be as quiet as they could hope, and they would enjoy every minute of it from now on.

**YunGi**

Mingi went to his quarters but hesitated a lot : he and Yunho hadn't done anything yet, and not that he was eager too, but he still would've liked to have a taste of the taller. And he was sure Yunho wouldn't be against it, but since their confession, they didn't really have time for one another. _ They had to fix the ship _ .

So silently, he took his stuff, and still clothed, knocked on Yunho's door. He really hoped Yeosang wouldn't come out of his own after thinking the knock was at his door.

Fortunately the witch didn't, and it's an already shirtless and surprised Yunho that opened the door. Mingi didn't know why he felt himself heat up : he had seen the other naked and half-naked countless times already. He put it on the fact they were now in a full official relationship.

“Mingi ? Ye need somethin' ? Soap, water ?”

The red-haired snapped out of his thoughts but tripped over his words a little.

“Hu n-no just- I was- I wondered-”

“Mingi ?”

“Aye ?”

“Breathz.”

“Aye.”

“Alright, so, what is it ye want ?” Yunho seemed amused and Mingi couldn't tell if he had guessed what his request would be but the older must have seen his lack of focus because of Yunho's bare torso. The man also had abs he'd kill for, and damn if working on a ship for a big part of his life didn't help.

“Can we clean together ? I mean I get it if ye don't want to it was just a passin' thought-”

“Enough ye're not makin' any sens.”

Before he could register, Yunho had grabbed him and take him into his room, closing the door behind. He could've sworn he heard the lock too, but he wasn't sure. Taking a look in the familiar room, he saw a bucket already filled with water only waiting for a dirty body to taint it. It looked rather fancy for a pirate bath, but Hongjoong had always wanted the best for them, and Yunho's room was big enough so any splash of water wouldn't wet anything that hadn't been wet before.

“So, ye plannin' on bathin' with clothes ?”

Turning around he blushed from neck to the tip of his hair when he saw Yunho standing behind him all in his naked glory. This man would be the death of him : his satisfied smirk and knowing eyes made Mingi very self-conscious.

“Come on Mingi, it's nothin' I ain't seen before.”

But he was nice enough to go straight into the bath, and turn around so he'd give Mingi his privacy. The younger pirate didn't lose time and got rid of the few clothes he was wearing, piling them next to Yunho's before entering the bath too. It was a round and very large bucket, but they didn't have enough place to not bump into each other. When Yunho turned and they faced each other with their legs crossed, they quickly understood this would be a complicated situation.

“How about ye come between me legs ?”

“What ?” Mingi's eyes widened like saucers.

“We don't ha'e enough place like this, and I noticed yer back started hurtin' again, maybe I can try and untie some knots ?”

This man was a blessing. It must've showed in his eyes what he thought because it was Yunho's turn to become red, and he only muttered to Mingi to hurry up before the water would get cold - not that it was very warm to begin with, but it was still warmer than the sea.

So they moved around, careful to not splash too much water and give Seonghwa more work, and Mingi let out a content sigh when he fell against Yunho's chest. The other laughed but quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller's body, and kissed his hair.

“How ye feelin' ?”

“Tired. But good. We're closer than e'er of our dream, and e'en if it doesn't sound really appealin' what awaits us, I can't wait.”

“I understand, it's the same for me. I just- ... Tell me if I'm wrong, but we kind of all know which one of us dies in Yeosang's vision, aye ?”

Mingi fell silent but he knew Yunho was right. They didn't know a lot in vision, but they guessed the curse could only break with the help of someone really important to the witch, and even if they knew they all mattered, they were also very conscious about Jongho's importance. It was almost certain he'd be the one bleeding for Yeosang, as he said it himself.

“I don't want him to get hurt,” confessed Mingi. “I don't want any of us to get hurt.”

“None of use wants that, but unfortunately we don't control those things ...”

“If ... if it does happen before we reach Utopia ... Yeosang will be able to save him, aye ?”

“I don't know Mingi. I trust his powers, but lately they been givin' him a hard time, and I'm afraid they'll gi'e up on him the moment he needs them the most ...”

“It's always like this ...”

“Aye ... But let's not talk about this now. We're exhausted and we need to rest. For now e'eryone is safe and with us, and we should enjoy it.”

Mingi would always admire this talent of Yunho to also see the good in the bad situations they could encounter. The man always had something positive to say or do, like right now, and Mingi would forever be grateful as he tend to let himself be overwhelmed sometimes. Yunho had always been the one pulling him out of his darkest thoughts after all.

He let out a hiss when the sponge filled with soap was pressed right on a knot he had on his right shoulder. Yunho apologized right away and went on it again but more carefully. Mingi always had back problems for as long as he could remember. He thought it came for the fact he was tall, but weirdly, Yunho never had such problems.

The later cleaned Mingi with gentle hands, mapping where exactly the man was suffering. He took his time, appreciating every curve of the other's body, how the muscles rolled under his hands, and how he could feel them tense before relaxing in his embrace. He smiled : relaxing Mingi was what all of this was about, and he was very proud of the good job he was doing. It took all his will-power for the younger to do the same, getting out momentarily of the bliss he was in to also take care of Yunho the same way. Fortunately, the older only needed to be taken care of and have a little pressure on his aching muscles for them to stop pulling on him, which wasn't Mingi's case.

They had both let out rather ... disturbing and not really appropriated noises while being cleaned - considering where their boyfriend's hands had wondered sometimes, it was understandable - and so they were already in a half-state of arousal.

Yunho decided they would take care of that too but first : Mingi's back.

“Just put on a boxer and lay on the bed, I'll take care of yer back.”

“Thank ye, ye always find the right way to make it disappear,” the younger was genuine and it ripped the biggest smile to the blue-haired.

Yunho dried himself quickly and also put on a boxer, but also a lighter shirt that the one he usually wore. Not that he was cold, definitely not with Mingi in his room and barely dressed like that, but he needed a barrier between their skin or he wouldn't be able to help the younger with his back problems.

He made a mental note to get rid of the bucket and clean it after, and then went to his bed. As asked of him Mingi was laying on his stomach with his arms on each side of his body. His legs were crossed at the ankles, and his head was on the side, eyes closed, and if he didn't know better, Yunho could've thought he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful like this.

He climbed on the bed, and like so many times before, settled on Mingi's lower back, right up his ass. But this time it felt different. He wondered if the other had noticed too. It was far from being the first time they ended up in such situation, but every time the weird tension would be cut by a joke or a song ; this time however, as they both knew now how they felt about the other, they both had the feeling this would escalated quickly.

For now, Yunho had to take care of Mingi's back, so he did.

He started massaging the tensed shoulders, feeling under his fingers and palms the problematic knots right under the shoulder blades. He could feel the boy become all soft and motionless under his touch, letting out little whines when the older managed to untie some nerves, but hissed when he worked on a harder area, making it a little uncomfortable for Mingi until the knot was untied. Yunho then went more around the spine, making vertical movements along the bone, soon reaching the lower back under him, and he raised himself on his knees a little to massage the area as much as possible.

Mingi had a very loud gulp when he felt Yunho's tight on each side of his waist flex under the effort of holding the blue-haired. But the later was amazing : Mingi almost didn't feel any pain anymore, and he knew he'd need to sleep over it to make it go entirely but he could still feel himself ready for more, physical activities. He was about to stand up when a hand on his nape made him froze and drop his head back on the pillow. Yunho's right hand was half into the red locks and half on the sensitive skin, and Mingi was a goner. It just felt so good and relaxing.

000

He decided Yunho had enough fun. He had felt the other was wearing a shirt, but a quick glance behind and what he felt on his lower back proved him the blue-haired was far from being cooled off.

“How ye feelin' ?”

“Very very good. Thanks Yunho.”

“Of course.”

“Now it's me turn !”

“Hu-”

Yunho's question choked in a little squeak as Mingi used the fact the other was not on his lower back anymore to turn around on his back, hands grabbing the man's hips immediately and settling him on his also half-hard length.

“M-mingi,” the other gasped.

“Hm ?”

“Ye're gonna mess up me work.”

“I'll make sure to not force to much, how about ye do somethin' then ?”

Yunho bit his lower lips and damn if it didn't go straight to Mingi's dick. He had never seen the other one in a submissive position but he'd sell his soul to Calypso to see it more often from now on.

The boy lowered himself slowly, smiling brightly at Mingi, and closed his eyes, inviting the younger to do the same. And for only the second time in two days, they kissed. It was as wonderfully devastating and overwhelming as the first time, but more heated. Yunho bit Mingi's lower lip and took advantage of the other one gasping to let his tongue come into the kiss. Without needing to do anything the older soon got rid of his shirt and carelessly let it fell on the floor, hands laying on Mingi's chest, enjoying how the muscles rolled when the younger raised himself on his elbows.

“How do ye want it ?”

“Mh ... How about I bottom now but I'll top to finish ?”

“I like that,” smirked Mingi, already playing with the hem of Yunho's underwear.

They had to move a little to get rid of those, but it took only a second for the blue-haired to be back on Mingi's hips, now both of them naked, and started to grind their lengths together. Mingi's back arched on the bed, while Yunho's fingers clawed on his shoulders to steady himself.

At some point, he reached for the table next to his blade and got a little oil flask out of it, making Mingi raise a questioning brow, the worst cheeky smirk on his lips.

“Already had fun on yer own ?”

“Ye were not always there Mingi,” reminded Yunho with the same smirk.

The red-haired surprised Yunho by taking the oil and coating his fingers, the other blushing from head to toe.

“Ye want to do it ?”

“Gotta make sure ye're well prep for me.”

Yunho shot a glance down and got even redder. They were both tall in everything, and this particular area didn't escape. It was big and long, and Yunho decided to trust Mingi : he always had.

He took the man's face between his hands and pecked his lips lightly, before making a deep eye contact.

“I trust ye.”

Mingi sucked in a breath, clearly not expecting that, but soon smiled back at the bright boy on his laps. He did not know what he did to deserve such a boy, but he would not let him out of his sight again.

Gently he teased Yunho's entrance, feeling the rim twitching, before finally entering one finger. Yunho tensed but relaxed slightly after, obviously knowing what to do. Mingi knew too, but he had bottomed less than Yunho, and he definitely never did anything on his own - not this type of thing at least.

“Another one, please another o-one-” the word ended in a loud gasp when Mingi not only added a second finger, but also decided to attack his collar bones, leaving a nice purplish mark that wouldn't fade for at least two days or three. The younger scissored him open, playing with him, twisting and curling his fingers until he found the right spot. Yunho's tensed before his hands scooted closer to his body on Mingi's abs, earning a deep growl from the red-haired.

“Ye're too f-far, Mingi please-”

Understanding what his boyfriend wanted, the other sat up, careful to not throw Yunho over the bed, and immediately the older's arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers now digging on his back, and the blue-haired hiding on the crook of Mingi's neck. Their body were covered in a light layer of sweat, and Yunho's breath was hot and fast against his skin, and it was all the red-haired needed to add a third finger. A long whine resonated in the bedroom, and for a split second, Mingi internally thanked Yeosang for soundproofing the whole ship. He wondered if that could not also be a little dangerous, like, if one of them was in distressed and called for help, but he was ripped - literally ripped - off the thought when Yunho started to eagerly move his hips, fucking himself on Mingi's fingers. The younger took it as a sign his boyfriend was ready and took his fingers out.

Of course Yunho protested, and clearly didn't have the patience to wait for Mingi to wipe his finger on the bed as he grabbed the younger's manhood and line it with his entrance. He sinked on it, earning a very exciting growl from Mingi as he let out a long sigh of pleasure. Finally. Moving his hands on the man's shoulders once more, Yunho started to move up and down, arching his back and rolling his hips each time to strengthen the pleasure and sensations. And damn was he good at it.

Mingi hadn't felt as good as he did now, even with all the fucks he had. None were at Yunho's level. None could. His insides felt so tight and could, and he was filling him so full, Yunho didn't know where he was or what was his name anymore. So he settled for calling Mingi's. As he grabbed one of the red-haired's hand and to put it on his waist, taking his wrist to steady himself, as his other arm wrapped around Mingi's neck and his forehead fell on the man's, eyes closed and breath mixing together, they both felt on fire.

As ordered by Yunho, Mingi had to be careful to not hurt his back again, but he couldn't help the little snap his hips made to join the other. He remembered he still had to take it after Yunho, and so his free hand went to circle at the base of the older's dick right when he felt him breath heavier. Yunho hissed and snapped his hips particularly hard, making Mingi whine.

“B-babe why ?” asked the older, still bouncing up and down, but slower.

“ Ye need to fill  _ me  _ up after puppy, don't forget.”

It was Yunho's turn to growl loudly, but smirking right after. Having known the man all his life, Mingi knew it wouldn't be good for him, and when he felt the man's walls closing around him while the friction was still happening, he knew Yunho was trying to make him cum, and fast. Feeling his limbs tiring and being eager himself to feel Yunho inside of him, he played the game and helped the man bouncing on him, faster and stronger, until he felt the heat that had built up in his stomach explode, and he gasped, panting like crazy right after.

Knowing he'd be a little oversensitive, Yunho took Mingi's dick out of him and played with his own length for a moment, before he grabbed the oil and coated his fingers in it. Mingi was more loose than him and it took less time to open him, the fact that he was still post-orgasm helping. Yunho pushed him on his back and too place between his legs, going for a long kiss before asking :

“Ye fine ?”

“Aye, come on, show me what ye got puppy,” laughed the other. He was still sensitive but the focus going to another area helped. They both knew Yunho wouldn't last long as he had been worn out previously, and it indeed took only a few thrusts of his hips to finally find his release deep inside of Mingi. He came with a deep whine that sounded way to sexy for what it was, decided Mingi, but having Yunho let out this sound right into his ear plus his already tired state and he came a second time, pain mixing with the pleasure.

000

Yunho's arms were shaking but it took them a moment to get back to their body, panting and sweating and tired as they were.

“Hope ye're still up for that nap ?” asked with a content smile Mingi.

They tensed when Yunho left Mingi's heat, but let out a sigh when he came back with wet towels to clean themselves as best as possible.

“Definitely. But only if ye stay here with me.”

Both were smiling from one ear to the other, absolutely thrilled and feeling better than they had in a long time. It was so much more peaceful to not have any secrets or weird tension between them.

They put on clean underwear, also took a shirt because when they came down from their bliss they started being cold, and they buried themselves inside the covers. Mingi was little-spooning this time, but he enjoyed every second.

**SeongJoong**

After finally ripping Seonghwa from his cleaning-freak habits to rest, Hongjoong now had to force the merman to feed and clean himself. He really never thought it'd be something he'd do, being used to people doing it for him most of the time.

“Seonghwa please-”

“No, you're desk is a mess, how can you find anything on it ?”

Hongjoong sighed loudly and longly, putting the piece of bread he had for his boyfriend aside. The later had accepted to rest, but somehow it all went through the window when he saw the state of their quarters. It was not that dirty. The floor and furnitures had been cleaned by Seonghwa the day prior, but somehow he seemed to think it was dirtier than before.

Now, his unsettling mind had chosen the maps and open books on Hongjoong's desk to work on.

The Captain watched as the merman took all the maps, rolled them gently, took ribbons to secure the rolls, but them on the empty basket under the desk, to then start cleaning the ink spots, some old from three days, others three months.

He saw the exact moment panic took a hold of Seonghwa again, when he started to frantically scrub the same spot for a whole minute without anything happening. Frustration built up in Seonghwa and had he been less proud and human, he might have started crying from it.

Gentle arms wrapped around his waist, and a chin settle right on the shoulder baring his bond mark, kissing it softly. He immediately felt a worry that wasn't his, at it was directed at his being and not the whole crew. He also felt a very welcomed quietness, and he stopped scrubbing right away. He could tell without needing to look that Hongjoong was tip-toeing to be able to rest his chin on his shoulder like that, and he felt the familiar flower of love blooming in his chest once more.

“Darlin', please. I understand ye think ye need this, ye need to take the little control ye ha'e over what's happenin' now to balance how little control ye'll ha'e over what's comin' to us, but now ye're just hurtin' yerself.”

“If you know that I need it why don't you let me do it ?”

Seonghwa felt like desperation and tiredness. Hongjoong could already feel his body falling in his arms, the want to let himself be taken care of slowly eating the rest.

“I know ye been waking up extremely early to take care of a lot of things so the rest of the crew wouldn't ha'e to. They're not children Seonghwa, they can take care of themselves.”

“They deserve to take a break before we reach the Bermuda Triangle.”

“And ye don't ?”

He didn't answer but Hongjoong felt the guilt. Seonghwa felt the pain his actions caused Hongjoong, and even if it was a blessing to be able to share everything he felt with his soul mate, he kind of hated it right now.

“Please darlin'. This ain't good for ye. They'd kill ye if they learned what ye did. Ye don't need to exhaust yerself this way.”

“You've been doing it for years,” reminded the merman bitter.

“Remember where that got me ? I almost lost them, lost ye. I won't let ye do the same mistakes I did, nay.”

Seonghwa seemed ready to argue, turning around and opening his mouth, but he couldn't do much as his head started to spin and he felt himself falling. Hongjoong knew this was coming, and so he immediately caught the merman, still letting out a worried call.

“Seonghwa ! Calypso I told ye !”

He took the merman bridal style, ignored his weak protest and laid him on the bed. Seonghwa's body had just gave up on him, tiredness, heat, and sleep and food deprivation building up for two days.

“I'm gettin' ye a man's arm and ye better eat it, because I swear I will force-feed it to ye !”

Seonghwa didn't say anything and watched as Hongjoong left the quarters, coming back barely ten minutes after with a whole-ass man.

“You said an arm ?”

“I changed me mind. Ye didn't it yer kind's food for two days, and I won't ha'e ye dyin' on me ! Now eat !”

“But the mess ?”

“Are ye in enough strength to swim ?”

“The water might help me feel better,” agreed Seonghwa.

Helping the merman out and on the main deck, Hongjoong slowed down the Atiny's pace and threw the man overboard, waiting for Seonghwa to dive in. He did, as beautifully as ever, and even from where he stood on the deck, the Captain could see colors coming back to the merman's face. He hadn't realized how pale he was until now. He was the now suddenly feeling guilty for not paying enough attention to his mate.

The second he was back on board Seonghwa was quick to smack this idea off his mind with a fresh splash of water.

“Oi !”

“Don't you dare feel guilty for my impulses !”

“Don't ye dare tell me to not feel guilty !”

“Hongjoong !”

“See ! I'm not the only one stubborn here !”

Seonghwa rose a brow, unimpressed, but shook his head in amusement after. Hongjoong sucked in a breath when the merman raised his head again, only to reveal a bright but tired smile. He made grabby hands at the Captain, and unable to resist, the man took him bride style again.

“I just wanted the towel !” complained the merman.

“And I want ye in me bed.”

Seonghwa turned red, and Hongjoong only laughed.

“I don't ha'e anythin' like that in mind.”

The merman still seemed skeptical, but when he was gently laid on the chair of their quarters and dried by his boyfriend, he relaxed. He almost fell asleep on spot, but Hongjoong kept him awake a little longer.

“I need ye awake to dress ye up.”

“Leave me be naked.”

“For me sake I need ye to put at least underwear darlin'.”

Laughing the merman still complied, and he soon sighed of happiness, surrounded by the covers covered of Hongjoong's scent. The Captain giggled upon seeing the older male like this, but soon joined him, enjoying how he was full of the other's body in an instant, Seonghwa throwing a leg over his and wrapping an arm over his waist, nose nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

“So I take it ye'll rest without protest now ?” he still asked.

Seonghwa hummed in response and it was all the Captain needed to ran a hand threw the dark locks, letting Morpheus steal the merman for a few hours.

**JongSang**

After cleaning himself, Jongho felt way more fresh, even if still pretty tired from all the work they did in the last 72 hours. Since Tortuga, he didn't have the chance to speak with Yeosang, but maybe it was for the best. The witch had snapped at him when they had the Yunho and Mingi situation, and even if the pirate knew it was just in the situation, he couldn't help but feel distance with Yeosang. Maybe it was only his mind playing dirty tricks at him - wouldn't be the first time - but he also felt like the pink-haired had avoided him.

He wanted to go to him but hesitated. He didn't know if it was only him or the truth, so in case it was true he didn't want to give Yeosang another reason to be annoyed by him.

A knock on his door surprised him right when he was about to put his shirt back on. Not thinking much as all already saw him shirtless, he opened his door.

He regretted it the second he caught who was on the other side.

Yeosang had always been really modest. It must've came from his education, because as long as Jongho could remember, Yeosang had never watched at them directly when they were shirtless on deck under the hot sun, or when they changed. Like right now. The witch took thirty seconds to register Jongho's state, turned entirely red, and then turned around and showed his back to the pirate.

“Sorry !”

The youngest couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Nay, I apologize. Let me just-”

“Of course !”

Jongho watched Yeosang's back, still smiling, before passing the shirt over his head and buttoning the rest up. His hair were still dripping a little, and it let wet spots on his shoulders.

“I'm decent.”

Yeosang was pouting were he turned around, melting the younger's heart.

“You're mocking me.”

“I would never dare.”

His smile told otherwise but the witch didn't hold a grudge. They stayed silent a moment before Jongho raised his brows.

“Ye wanted somethin' ?”

Yeosang jumped and his eyes widened, as if yes, he remembered he came here for a reason. He turned from smiling to shy and embarrassed.

“Can we do this in my cave ? I left something on the fire and it needs a precise temperature if I don't want it to be a mess.”

“Sure. Lead the way.”

Jongho knew where it was. He spent countless hours there. But he had a feeling Yeosang might feel more comfortable if he left him the reins. They crossed the ship, a little startled by the silence she resonated, but knowing it came from the witch's spells. It was still weird. They knew all the couples were or would be together, and to have only them left but still somehow with each other was something they shouldn't think about too much if they didn't want to hurt themselves.

They reached the witch's lair, the door already open, and as Yeosang said, something was being heat up. He ran to it, checking the fire and reducing it a little, adding a few herbs unknown to Jongho.

“What's that for ?”

“Sleep. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one having sleep-deprivation problems aboard, and with the days to come, it'll only be worst.”

“Ye're right. What does it do exactly ? It makes us sleep ?”

“Not only. Yes but no. It just helps to have a dreamless or nightmare less sleep. Just a deep, restful sleep. But it doesn't cut us from the rest of the world. We can still be wakened if we're under attack. But it helps to not be startled by the littlest noises of the ship.”

Smart. How was he so smart ? Thinking about all the possibilities, all the aspects, everything as he was working on something. Yeosang must've felt the stare of the younger, because at some point he lifted his eyes only to turn pink under the intensity of the gaze.

“I-if I let it cook to long it'll cut all the positive effects and make us sleep for an awful amount of time. If it's too light, it won't be of any use.”

“Ye're amazin'.”

“Hu ?”

Jongho's eyes widened and he cursed himself internally but he didn't back off.

“ To think of somethin' like this when ye had yer own things to deal with on the ship ... it's amazin'.  _ Ye're  _ amazin'.”

“It's nothing,” giggled the other embarrassed. “Any other witch could've think of it.”

“But ye're not any other witch.”

Yeosand suddenly lost his smile.

“Jongho ... I want to apologize for something.”

The later stayed silent, knowing the witch wasn't done.

“Back in Tortuga, I snapped at you but you didn't deserve it. I won't try to excuse myself by saying it was under the pressure and the stress, because I-”

“Ye don't ha'e to justify yerself. I was surprised because ye never snapped at me, but I know that the few times ye did it to the others, it was under pressure and stress. I'm not holdin' it against ye Yeosang.”

“But I was cold afterwards. These last few days-”

“Ye were afraid I'd be hurt and stayed away, aye ?”

“Hu- yes ...”

Jongho smiled and sat on a stool in front of the witch.

“Everythin' fine then ?”

“I guess so ...”

The witch was disturbed by the other's ability to read him. Yeosang liked to think as himself as someone people had a hard time reading, as someone people couldn't figure out. But around a few people, he felt like an open book. Wooyoung, for starters, Hongjoong too, a little bit everyone on the ship, but this feeling was the strongest with Jongho. Even if he knew nothing could really happen now as he was still victim of his mother's curse, Yeosang still needed to get something off his chest.

“Jongho ?”

“Aye hyung ?”

“Thank you.”

The younger whom was laying head on his crossed arms on the table looked at Yeosang curiously.

“What ? It's nothin' hyung it was barely a little snap-”

“I'm not- I'm not referring to that.”

“Oh ... what then ?”

Memories filled Yeosang's mind, from his first days around the younger boys that were now Ateez, to the days they had to leave and make a name of their own, to end now, in this precise moment.

“Thank you for always being on my side since the first day. They all helped me, but I got over my fear of being surrounded by other human beings thanks to you. I owe you much more than you think, and it kills me to not know how to repay you. Especially since I know not only my mind, but also my heart has asked for you.”

Jongho wasn't sure he understood everything, but he was now very much aware and waiting for the rest.

“I like you Jongho ... I dare say it now maybe because even if it's not a two way thing, you deserve to know. In case something bad happens before we reach Utopia, I want you to know. Call it selfish from me, but I feel like ... my feelings, are somehow a thanks to all your actions towards me since we met.”

The youngest stayed silent a moment, but it was not a tensed silence. Yeosang had gone back to taking care of his potion like if nothing had happened, like if he didn't drop the biggest emotional bomb ever.

“Yeosang ?”

“Yes ?” the witch's respond was a little higher than his usual voice, proving that his calm appearance was only a front.

“I like ye too. I- ... the same way ye do, I think ?”

Yeosang's head snap to the younger, and the stars he could see in his beautiful blue eyes were the biggest treasure the pirate ever discovered.

“R-really ?”

“Is it that surprisin' ? We been around one another despite yer curse for as long as we can remember, aye ? And really ... don't say ye ha'e to thank me for anythin', especially not for me actions.”

“But I do-”

“Nay. Don't love me for what I did, but for what I do. Not for what I was but what I am now.”

“ Jongho, it doesn't make a difference for me as it's  _ you _ , it has always been  _ you _ , and will always be  _ you _ .”

They stared at each other a long moment, and if they could, they probably would've already kissed. But they couldn't, and so Jongho put on a glove that was laying there and took Yeosang's hand in his, thumb caressing the knuckles.

“I'm glad then. Because I can't see anyone else than ye either ...”

They were as pink as the older's locks, but didn't care. They knew were the other's heart was settled now, and it was all they needed. For now.

**WooSan**

“So, everyday is really your project ?” Wooyoung was burritoed in the blankets of San's bed, naked like his first day underneath them, question referring to what his boyfriend had said before they dropped anchor at Tortuga. Said boyfriend was only wearing underwear, being done with cleaning himself after his and the merman's heated moment. Hearing the lilac-haired he scoffed and turned to look at his boyfriend with a playful face.

“As if we didn't end up in bed because of ye this time.”

“Guilty,” laughed the other, loud and high voice filling the room. “You think Yeosangie really soundproofed the whole ship ?”

San stayed silent a moment and looked at nothing while staring at the ceiling, as if waiting for a noise to answer the question.

“Well, seems like it. Seonghwa didn't came to yell at us to be less loud.”

Wooyoung smiled slightly but it dropped soon after. His brother had been more tired and stressed lately, and he didn't know what to do to help him. Feeling the conflict from his boyfriend, San finally let the towel he used to dry on a chair and came in bed.

“What's on yer mind like this ?” He asked, back resting on the headboard he took Wooyoung between his parted legs and let the merman rest his back on his torso. San's fingers went tracing the outline of the merman's fresh tattoo without actually touching them.

“It's Seonghwa.”

“Y'know Hongjoong has it covered ?”

“He messed up before, he can mess up again.”

“Not anymore. They both messed up enough for two life times. Have faith in him.”

“I do. Believe me Sannie, I really want to trust him, and I do. He became to me what he is to you ... but deep down, there's still these memories of him hurting Seonghwa. You can't tell me you don't feel the same towards him because of Hongjoong ?”

The pirate thought a moment, taking note Wooyoung had started playing with his fingers like a child.

“Nay. I don't ... thinkin' about it ... nay. Aye, Hongjoong is me brother, and I hated to see Seonghwa hurt him like he did, but truth be told, Seonghwa messed way less than Hongjoong so it might come from that. But also ... I trust them, both. They learned, it shows. Ye seen how Cap' was with him on deck earlier aye ?”

The merman knew San was right, but deep down it still felt weird. Perhaps because Seonghwa was the only one like him on board, or because it had always been the two of them against the world before. Wooyoung couldn't really point what it was exactly, but he still felt the urge to protect his brother against Hongjoong.

“ If it's any consolation Hongjoong will know  _ if _ he messes up now, thanks to the bond.”

He noticed how San empathized the  _ if _ , and he bit his lower lip. He should have more faith in Hongjoong like San said. He chose to change the subject :

“I hope we'll find a way to help Yeosang before reaching Utopia. It's stressing to know one of you will be bleeding the life out of him in order to help him.”

“I don't want to make theories or anythin', but I red a few things too, and aren't curse broken by those whom are the closest to the person cursed ?”

“Well, yes, I think Yeosang already mentioned something like this before, why ?”

“We're all close to him, but who is closer to him after us ?”

“Me ? But he said it was neither me nor Seonghwa he saw ...”

“And after ye ?”

Wooyoung's eyes widened and he turned to San, accidentally crushing his thigh in the process :

“Mother of-!”

“You mean Jongho ?!”

“Scream louder he didn't hear ye !”

“The room is soundproofed !”

“Still ! Woo ye're crushin' me leg !”

“Oh Calypso I'm sorry Sannie !”

As always with them, it ended with noise and screams. After freeing San's thigh from his own that were crushing it, Wooyoung went back to his first position.

“You're thinking Jongho will be the one to bleed for Yeosang ?”

“It's the most logical option ... Not one that I like ... but the best.”

“No you're right, it makes sens, but why ? There's always a reason ! When a cruse breaks, the person that broke it wasn't just chosen because they're close to the cursed one. It's deeper than this !”

“I ain't a witch so I can't answer that for ye baby.”

“I don't want any of us to get hurt. Yeosang doesn't either. It's horrible but if he could chose between keeping his curse forever but making sure we never get hurt again, and getting rid of his curse but risking losing one of us, he'd definitely keep his curse his whole life and the ones to come after too ...”

“We know, I know. But it's not something we can decided. We just need to be ready for anythin' that'll come our way. Like this, we might cheat Yeosang's vision.”

Wooyoung had serious doubts about that being possible, but he kept silent. They were both tired and they needed to rest, physically and mentally, if they wanted to be ready for what would come. Whatever that would be.


	22. XXII / The Wave that hides the Aurora, leads the way in the Horizon, to the Illusion that awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do I even begin ? This chapter is a ride y'all. There really is a lot happening, and I hesitated to split it in half as it's 12K words long, but then I realised it wouldn't make sens to cut at any part of it, you'll understand why by reading it. It marks the first chapter of the last arc, and oh god we're even closer to the end. 
> 
> WARNING for possible major character death, smut (marked by 000 when it begins and ends). I hope you'll like it, you'll see I really work my ass off harder than for the others, and I'm so excited for you to read it and the ones that'll come !

All around them Navy soldiers jumped on the main and the quarter deck, Hongjoong not able to cut ropes down as much as he would've wanted. All were ready to fight, fog surrounding them, but Yeosang had been weakened these last few days, without them knowing why and how, and it showed with how little dense the fog was.

“Shit, I'm sorry I can't do more !”

“Ye do way too much already Yeosangie ! Keep yerself safe and make sure the ghosts do their job, that's all I ask !”

They needed the get rid of them as fast as possible. Only a week had passed since they had left Tortuga, and they had been caught by surprise in the middle of the night by two Navy ships surrounding them. The ghosts had been quick to alarm them about the incoming Man-O-War, but they were in the middle of a storm, and once more, the storm had not been nice to them. Yeosang had made his chicken sacrifice though ...

They had all been awakened from their restful night - except Seonghwa and Hongjoong, busy with ... something else (to not say one another), but a quick wave and a fresh and salty slap the second they step foot on the main deck was enough to chase the sleep away efficiently.

Jongho - the third one already awake when the attack happened - still had the words of the strange woman that appeared in his dreams back in mind and he swore to himself his eyes wouldn't leave Yeosang's frame if he could avoid it. The woman had a lot of features similar the pink-haired witch, and even in her deep voice, Jongho had been fascinated. That was, until she spoke :

_Keep an eye on him and you will be his salvation, take him out of your sight, and you will have his bloods on your hand_

He shivered and threw himself into the fight. In ten minutes, they managed to not get overwhelmed and counter-balanced the surprise attack, to their enemies' display. It had been 3-4 days since he and Yeosang confessed, and even if there wasn't much they could do, they refused to leave one another's side, much to the crew's amusement.

All around Jongho, he could see his brothers fighting as fiercely as they ever did. It might have been the middle of the night, but Ateez was not a crew you could take by surprise, no matter what you pulled against them.

Wooyoung was covered in blood (not his), with a long stripe across the face, clothes soaked, hair tainted, but San had never found him as beautiful as he did now. A real son of the sea and the moon, a cruel merfolk with eyes glowing lighter than the stars ever could, features fiercer than ever. Joining his boyfriend in three quick moves and getting rid of a dozen soldiers in the process, San grabbed Wooyoung by the arm and made sure they were safe before planting his eyes straight into the merman's. Fierce and terrifying, but also softened by San's sight, the gray pearls he looked into only strengthened the feeling San felt growing up in his stomach, until he couldn't hold it anymore.

“Marry me.”

Wooyoung was definitely not expecting that, in the heat of the fight, and had to push San away to get rid of a soldier before grabbing him by his collar. His eyes and mouth were wide open, shocked and surprised.

“What ?!”

“Ye heard me. Marry me Wooyoung. I love ye.”

Wooyoung was still shocked but they both turned to block the solider coming at them, trapping his sword with chains while San finished him.

“I don't think now is the best time !”

They separated and took down a soldier each before San yelled behind his shoulder :

“Now may be the only time !”

With a grunt he blocked the fierce soldiers, who came at two against him, before swifting and turning on himself smoothly to cut them open on the stomach. He quickly joined Wooyoung again and tugged him closer, the merman falling against back his chest while San blocked a sword that was aimed at him.

“I love you,” he repeated, pirate accent gone this time. “I want to live with ye forever, be yers, and ye mine. I made me choice, what's yers ?”

They now held on each-other, hands tight on their forearm, and stared deeply but still aware of their surrounding. Wooyoung didn't feel anything but deep feelings and an honest heart, and he could've almost cried right here and now if he wasn't so proud. But his heart definitely forgot how to function correctly and the fast heartbeat was not just because of the thrill of the fight. Thinking back of how much he and San had went through, how they evolved together, and on their own to be together like they were today, how San had only smiled, genuinely happy and not overwhelmed and afraid when Wooyoung had explained to him he was a merman's soul mate, the lilac-haired also knew what his choice was.

“Hongjoong !”

San furrowed his brows for a moment, confused. Wooyoung turned his head to see their Captain fighting Navy lieutenants on the quarter deck, jumping from the railing to the chest in front of the wheel.

“Marry us !” he screamed at the white-haired.

Hongjoong killed a man and turned to them in disbelief.

“I'm a little busy at the moment !”

Seonghwa chuckled somewhere on his left, probably a mix of the fight's tension and the totally not disturbing demand. Seeing the Captain caught up in another duel, Wooyoung lowered his head to meet San's dimpled smile, and nothing could be better. They pushed each-other in the other's place to take down two soldiers, and attacking a second one, San pressed :

“Hongjoong _now_ !”

“Aye !” Hongjoong growled and slithered between the soldier's legs he was fighting, cutting right between them, and finished him by making his head roll on the quarter deck.

San kicked a soldier and caught Wooyoung against his chest once more, exchanging a delighted smile with the merman before focusing on Hongjoong.

“Dear beloved we are gathered here today-”

“Aren't you forgetting something ?” teased Seonghwa, earning protestation from WooSan and a very loud :

“For Calypso's sake Seonghwa how many weddings do ye think I pronounced ?!” from Hongjoong.

Wooyoung wrapped a chain around a man's neck and escaping from San's arms, the pirate flipped over to reach the main mast and turned around to choke the man. San also repelled several man before meeting with Wooyoung a little further on the deck, grabbing one chained hand and not minding the blood on them.

“Wooyoung, do ye take me to be yer husband ?”

“I do !” answered the merman close to an happiness eruption, excited like never and bouncing slightly before pushing San out of the way to stop a sword from stabbing him, tugging the weapon away and kicking the soldier down.

“Choi San do you take me to be your husband ?”

They were still holding hands, San having dropped a saber, and shifting Wooyoung in front of him and made him pass under his arm, like a dance, so they could take care of other problems and survive their weddings vows.

“What's takin' so long ?!” complained Yunho somewhere.

Wooyoung chuckled and San brought him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist, still like a dance. The merman kept going, internally thanking Yeosang for the human books he had red about weddings - otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pull out what he said next :

“In sickness and his health, health being well, kind of complicated right now,” he personally added when San blocked a weapon and he had to take his dagger out to slice open the throat of it's owner.

“I do !” answered San.

The ships sailed so close to one another and Hongjoong manipulated every ropes and sail of the three of them, water splashing hard and it was a miracle Wooyoung and Seonghwa hadn't turn back to their mermen form considering how much sea water had splashed on them already. Hongjoong had used the wheel as a support to jump on a man's shoulder, throwing his body back to unbalance him. He landed on his hands and used his thigh's strength to throw the soldier on the ground and knock him out.

“That was impressive,” commented Yeosang whom was chocking a dozen soldiers with water bubbles around their heads.

“Thank ye kindly,” Hongjoong focused back on WooSan down on the main deck. “As Captain I know pronounce ye husband and husband- ne'er thought I'd say that one day-”

“Hongjoong !”

“Aye aye ! Ye may kiss-”

He docked and managed to not get his head cut, taking out his gun to kill the other soldier quickly.

“Ye may kiss-” he tried again but had to block a sword and fight a few seconds before getting rid of the problem. “By Calypso JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY !”

Ateez's stressed but ecstatic laugh erupted when San grabbed Wooyoung by the waist and kissed him gently, showing even to the whole soldiers now looking at them how much he loved the merman. Seonghwa was the louder, for once, thrilled for his brother and also very stressed about how unprotected they were, but drowning it in his half-pained smile.

“Yer doin' it again love !” said Hongjoong closer to him.

Mingi and Yunho stopped their fire to glance quickly at Wooyoung and San, still kissing, and their exchanged a fond smile before going back to their guns.

It took a moment for the chaotic duo to split up, and when they did, they still stayed in the arm of each other. Realizing he hadn't answered San's previous declaration, Wooyoung corrected himself

“I love you Choi San.”

“I love you too, Choi Wooyoung.”

The proud smile the mapper wore never faded, even when they had to part for good if they wanted to stay alive, maybe pass one day after their wedding, and perhaps even enjoy a very short but nice honeymoon. Not that Hongjoong would let them but hey, a man could dream.

“Anyone else while we're at it ?!” joked Hongjoong, now trying to keep Seonghwa as far away from the water as possible, seeing how the merman's skin was starting to grow scales back from the splashes.

Yunho and Mingi exchanged a look and nodded in understanding. “We good !” said Yunho for them.

Jongho and Yeosang tried to  _discreetly_ \- key word, tried - take a quick look at the other but at the same time, ending in blushing and distracted mess Wooyoung and San didn't even hesitate to laugh at. 

“How about ye and mom, _dad_ ? It'd be better for the balance of the family if our mom and dad were married,” decided to bite back Jongho.

Seonghwa choked on air and Hongjoong almost lost his head because of the statement. Quickly taking back a hold of himself, he scolded :

“Hey brat, watch it or mom and dad will punish ye !”

“Hongjoong !”

The Captain smirked upon seeing the delicious red color spreading on his boyfriend's cheeks. Somehow, the absolutely unexpected and totally not of of place wedding had boosted Ateez again, and they fought harder and fiercer than ever. They were so close to Utopia, Tortuga being the last place they had to dock out before sailing for the Bermuda Triangle, that they would not let themselves be captured and sentenced to death. Not that they would anyway, but knowing they only had to reach their hands to touch Utopia only made them stronger. It was almost as if the place, whatever it was, was calling for them, and making sure they would reach it.

One look at Yeosang proved Hongjoong it was not just a feeling he had. The witch took a deep breath, eyes closed, as if he too could sens the power of Utopia reaching to him and strengthening his already unstoppable powers.

What no one felt, or saw, was the soldier aiming at Yeosang from one of the soldier's ship. Given how they all had started to attack on the Atiny, they knew only the highest ranks were still on board of the English ships, so they didn't expect to be hit by artillery men, especially not in this blinding storm happening in the middle of the night.

No one saw it, except Jongho. He saw the witch busy with other soldiers and back presented to the one aiming at him. He saw how the Officers were pointing especially at Yeosang, knowing he was a pillar of Ateez's strength. And so he didn't think.

Close enough, he only had to jump to tackle the pink-haired and that's what he did. He threw Yeosang out of the way by bumping in his shoulder, regretting how hard the witch fell and lost his focus for a second. He saw the witch ready to strike back only to widened his eyes upon seeing Jongho was the reason he was laying on the deck. The youngest feared for a second that Yeosang would be scared of him, or angry, or just anything that would incriminate him ... But the witch's eyes weren't looking at Jongho. They had, but their attention had been caught by something else. And when lowering his head, the master gunner finally felt the pain, he understood.

He had get Yeosang out of the way, but by doing so, he put himself in danger. And now, he stumbled back, hand reaching for the bloody hole right on his left side, just under the heart, but none less lethal.

His ears started to buzz but he still hear the heart-breaking scream that followed his fainting, recognizing Yeosang's deep voice.

As if the time had stopped, Hongjoong ripped his sword out of a man's chest and turned in horror towards his boyfriend, Seonghwa having letting out a broken scream as well, already looking at the scene with shock and fear all over his face. WooSan, whose smile had been on their face since freshly married, dropped when they too turned to look at Yeosang and Jongho. The lilac-haired joined his brother and he too called for Yeosang with a terrified voice.

Yeosang's and Seonghwa's screams, as well as Wooyoung's call echoed longly in the stormy night.

Mingi hadn't lost time being stunned, and had shoot down the responsible and his Officers, not focusing on the soldiers anymore and taking down whoever tried to take back the wheel. A big thump didn't even distracted them as the Navy ship with no one to sail hit the Atiny's hull, before the wave and the impact made her drift in the other way.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong had abandoned the quarter deck and made their way, running and killing anyone who stood in their paths, Seonghwa sliding on his knees to hold Jongho's head up, while Hongjoong tried to stop the bleeding, sword falling next to him in a metallic sound.

Yeosang watched the scene, being so close to Jongho he could touch his hand. And unlike all the other times one of Ateez had found himself close to dying because almost touched Yeosang, the witch didn't feel the itch of danger this time. The feeling that something was wrong. On the opposite, all his being screamed at himself to go and touch Jongho.

The younger was still alive, but barely, breath coming out like a whistle, chest having a hard time rising, and heart beating slower every minute.

Yeosang decided he had enough, and reached for Jongho.

Their fingers touched, and a light electricity ran through the older's veins, and he grabbed the other's hand entirely. Seonghwa saw him and horror filled his eyes once more. He opened his mouth to say something but every sound got caught in his throat upon feeling Jongho still fighting for dear life when Yeosang had just touched him. Hongjoong noticed too after a while, and without thinking, he stopped trying to stop the hemorrhage, only retreating when Yeosang stood up on his knees and came closer. The witch could not believe what had happened, and acted only on instincts, not even sure he was the one controlling his body anymore. He just felt his whole skin being on fire, only to be cooled down where he touched Jongho. So he scooted closer, stealing Jongho's head from Seonghwa's arms and setting it on his laps, one hand in the copper locks, the other on the pirate's chest, the tip of his fingers slowly starting to be covered in blood.

He looked down to the wound, and they he remembered : the vision. He was seeing it now. Jongho was the one Yeosang would touch, but at the cost of losing him. Tears filled his eyes, but between the rain and the waves, he could not really tell.

Weirdly, even the soldiers had stopped around them, but when Seonghwa took a look at the Atiny, he realized everything had stopped. Except Ateez, time had frozen.

He could see the first light of the Aurora, hidden behind a giant Wave coming at the Horizon.

As if now six in one being, Ateez all turned to look at the sight, the frozen scape around them, soldiers not moving anymore, like wax statues, even the Sea had been tamed down, and the wind was nowhere to be felt. And as if as one being, they all understood the sight in front of them.

They had been closer to the Bermuda Triangle than they thought. If anything, they had crossed it just now. But they also knew Yeosang was the one responsible for this freezing in time.

Hongjoong stood up, ignoring the blood dripping from his hands, and came closer to the railing of the Atiny's head, eyes filled with that warm light.

“That's it,” he said. “It's the Aurora ... the one that will lead us to Utopia ...”

_**When the voices of the man-eaters shall sing as high as the Wave, the Aurora's light shall lead thou the way to the Horizon** _

It had not been Seonghwa's, or Wooyoung's voice that had sang as high as the wave, it was Yeosang's. But as a son of the Sea Goddess, or the Sea Herself, he could still held the position of a man-eater, just like Calypso had been. Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's voices had only been the portal, the support for Yeosang's.

The witch himself was still looking in shock down at Jongho, the later's eyes fighting to stay open. Yeosang didn't need to call Jongho's name for the youngest to raise his eyes to him, smiling like he rarely did, only for the witch to witness all these years.

“I'm not dead yet,” he scoffed and Yeosang held him tighter, eyes still wide and mouth open in a soundless whimper of distress. “But ye can touch me. And I'm not dyin' because ye did ...”

The witch finally found back the strength to use his voice.

“Why ? Jongho why would you do that ?”

The pirate furrowed his brows, same face as every time Yeosang was under-estimating himself.

“What do ye mean why ? I would do it e'eryday ... I told ye already Yeosang, if I ha'e to die for ye to li'e, then that's how it'll be.”

“B-but me ? You'll leave me behind ?”

Jongho grimaced, clearly not having thought about it.

“'m sorry ...”

He seemed to have been fighting Death long enough, fingers clenching around Yeosang's on his bloody chest and making him jump before his eyes closed.

All were still looking at the Aurora, but everything exploded when Yeosang let out the worst scream any of them had ever heard. They only heard the pain, the regret, and the wrath, before a shock wave threw all of them back, Hongjoong almost passing over the edge of the railing, and all around them, everything became white.

A little knocked off by Yeosang's explosion of powers, it took them a good five minutes to pull themselves back together. They felt that the ship wasn't moving anymore, and that they were safe, but some white light was still blinding them slightly. There was no one on deck, neither the soldiers, nor the ghosts. Just Ateez.

Turned out if was just their eyes who hadn't appreciate the explosion and needed a few blinking to give them their sight back.

San reached for Wooyoung immediately, sighting in relief when feeling the merman's heart beat.

Seonghwa opened his eyes on the sight of Yeosang still kneeling on the deck, hands covered in blood and Jongho, limp on his lap. When his earring came back too, he heard the pink-haired crying like he never had before, letting out so many pain and emotion Seonghwa's eyes filled with tears in compassion.

“Hongjoong,” he called, not knowing where the Captain was.

“Over there,” a raspy voice answered, followed by a grunt.

Seonghwa managed to stand on his feet, but he walked like a drunk man, stumbling and falling back on his knees many times. On his way he noticed Yunho and Mingi, pilled up one on top of the other, and he quickly checked on them : they were on the mast before the white flash happened, but he didn't seem like they had fallen, more like being transported to the main deck.

Sobbing, Seonghwa let himself fall on his knees, caught by a more awake Hongjoong.

“What is it darlin' ?”

“Jongho, he- oh Calypso Hongjoong,” his voice cracked in another sob but Hongjoong remembered what had happened before all of this.

“Shit,” he cursed in horror, standing up with Seonghwa and walking back to Yeosang's side. The witch brushed off the hand that landed on shoulder.

“Leave me alone !”

His voice was heart-broken. All the feelings, everything thought he held for Jongho was in those tears, and they caught everyone's heart. San fell in Wooyoung's arms, too numb and in denial to see his brother, his baby brother, lying in this state. Yunho and Mingi fell in each other's embrace after coming closer, but stayed as far as Yeosang seemed to wish.

No one could come close, no one could touch them, he would not let them take Jongho away.

“Yeosang-”

“No !” he roared. His voice resonated like the one of thousands of people at once, and his eyes were entirely white when he finally opened them. Seonghwa gasped and silence filled the air, all looking at the witch like a porcelain doll ready to crack and fall into pieces if any of them breathed. That deafening silence didn't seem welcomed, but it ended up being by the mermen, when they caught a very faint but present pulse.

“He's still alive,” tried Wooyoung. All snapped their heads to him but Yeosang.

“No he's not, I don't feel him anymore !”

“He is-” started Seonghwa but Yeosang cut him once more.

“Liar !”

Wooyoung was the only one who could do anything and so he did.

“Yeosang listen to me, it's only me, only Wooyoungie, I won't harm him. He is still alive, I can hear his heartbeat. But it is dying, it's slipping away from you, so if you have something to do, do it now !”

The witch's eyes turned back to only being blue pupils, but blue terrified and panicked pupils. He quickly turned his body to Jongho, pressing a hand to his chest, looking for the wound.

The bullet hadn't gone through unlike San back in Shipwreck Island, so he'd need to extract it before healing Jongho. He put one hand behind the youngest's nape to hold him better, and the other was resting a little above the bullet wound. They could see his forearms' veins getting more visible the more Yeosang called for his healing abilities. His fingers suddenly clenched like claws and gripped the man's shirt, and he closed his eyes, brows furrowing in focus. Slowly, he felt the bullet making it's way out of Jongho's body, in the exact same way it had made its way in, so it wouldn't damage the flesh further. The master gunner had only squirmed once during the process, sign he was indeed very weakened but not gone yet.

When the little metal piece finally rested in his palm, Yeosang closed it and turned it around before opening it again. They all saw it catching fire, surrounded by blue and white flames, the hottest, and melt until nothing was left.

Then the pink-haired too a deep breath, and laid his entire hand on the wound, letting it pour life in Jongho. All around Yeosang's palm, the flesh took a nice green color, while underneath his fingers the witch could feel all the tissues closing, the veins being tied back together, and the skin healing, as it should. His hand was shaking when he got it off, eyes opening to look at any sign on Jongho's face.

Everyone held their breath. The youngest still had his eyes closed and didn't make more movement to reassure everyone, and hope crashed as fast as it had lifted.

“No,” whispered Yeosang, “I don't understand, my powers never failed me, he's not dead yet why didn't it work ?!”

San choked a sob in Wooyoung's neck, the merman's fingers playing with the now dark locks. Yunho and Mingi got closer to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, the oldests acting like machines when taking the youngests in their arms. Yeosang's head fell once more, warm tears making their way down his cheeks, and he let his forehead rest against Jongho's side, eyes on the same level as the lethal wound the other had suffered. His fingers had clenched around Jongho's nape and left arm, the right one having fallen behind Yeosang. His cries and sobs were heart-breaking. He almost suffocated because of them, and the six other boys felt their heart bleed with the witch's.

Slowly, one tear holding all of his pain fell from his eye directly into Jongho's wound. It sinked on the freshly healed skin, covering the pink scar with his salt and wetness, and spread around it like a flower. More tears followed, Yeosang now back at crying so hard his whole body jolting forwards, hiccups escaping his lips twisted in a painful expression of despair. He had lost him. He had lost the only man he truly ever loved more than himself, the one who discovered him and saved him from Death. He wasn't able to do anything for him when he was the one she stole, and now he'd live with that weight on his heart for the rest of his life. He wouldn't recover from this. None of them would.

The witch stopped breathing when a hand landed on his back, and knowing everyone was far away from him, there was only one person from whom that hand could come from. Not believing it after losing him so soon, Yeosang stayed head on the other's torso a little longer, until he gasped when feeling the chest moving, and the heart beating. He never snapped his head back towards someone this fast. Eyes opening in disbelief, he watched as Jongho's own black pupils stared right back at him, the veil of Death lifting from his dark orbs. The hand that rested on his back made its way up his shoulder, only to cup his cheek and wipe the tears away with its thumb.

He could not believe it.

“Hey,” croaked Jongho. “Have I died ?”

Yeosang could not say anything. He could not even nod or shake his head to answer. Jongho didn't seem to wait for an answer though, as he added :

“Because ye sure as hell must be an angel, yer beauty is not from this world Yeosangie,” he had a small smile, as if he was not entirely sure what to do or say, but that what he had said was the right thing now. Yeosang didn't think the same thing.

“You're ... alive ... Oh Calypso you idiot you're alive !”

And he threw himself on the younger, bringing back the attention on them both. All were shocked but oh so happy so see Jongho wrapping his arms around the witch's thiner body, and sitting to hold him closer and tighter. San let out a wet laugh, as did Mingi, and Yunho only kept crying, but from relief and happiness this time. Seonghwa too felt his eyes water, and Hongjoong almost collapsed under the emotional elevator.

Jongho didn't seem to feel any pain, or at least until he hissed. Yeosang jolted back immediately, checking the wound.

“It's still fresh dumb ass, don't pull on it too much.”

“Easy with the pet names, ye're flaterin' me.”

Yeosang hit him on the shoulder, hard - using his witch's strength because Jongho deserved it.

“If you dare do that again I swear I will bring you back only to kill you myself !”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke down once more, hiding in the other's neck and calling his name like a mantra. All could only imagine what it must have felt like, Wooyoung remembering how it felt to feel San drowning. They all sort of had started to cry, more or less - San and Seonghwa were fountains now, while YunGi and Hongjoong tried to be more controlled, and Wooyoung only let out tears of joy and not actual cries - while Jongho apologized. The duo hug became a group hug, all insulting Jongho for his stupidity.

“It could've been Yeosang,” he reminded.

“I would rather have me then you next time.”

“There won't be a next time,” scolded Hongjoong.

“Given where we are, we might not have a next time for anythin',” said Mingi.

Jongho finally out of trouble, they all finally took in to where they were. Saying earlier the Atiny was not moving had been a mistake : it had, but it wasn't moving in water anymore. It was moving in clouds.

“What the hell ?” Yunho looked around himself in awe but also confusion.

“Where the hell are we ?” added San worried.

“I'm starting to think we actually all died- ouch !”

“Not funny Woo, but it is worrying,” agreed Seonghwa. “The ghosts disappeared too ...”

“Oh shit ye're right !” realized Mingi.

“Yeosang,” said Hongjoong, looking at the witch. “Ye are the one who led us here, e'en if ye don't realize it.”

“Wait, does that mean ...” started Jongho looking at the pink-haired too.

“Is this Utopia ?!” asked Mingi running around to look at everything.

All around them was a sea of purple and pink clouds. The sky was a light blue where they were heading, but looking back they saw it turn dark, like the night setting behind their path. The clouds they crossed also had a small sun light, and it only took Yeosang a moment to understand.

“This is the Aurora ...”

“What ?”

“This, look around. Do you see a sun ? Do you see land ? No. We are _in_ the aurora, we crossed it !”

“How didn't we just died ?! We were in the Bermuda Triangle, everything had stopped around us,” said Wooyoung.

“The voice of two man-eaters singing as high as the wave of the aurora, far in the horizon, that's how. Yeosang used a very high amount of energy when exploding, and that explosion of power came from very strong feelings. His feelings went higher than the wave, and mine and Wooyoung's voice only helped them getting higher.”

“Higher ... to here ?”

“I don't know, but I think we might be the only ones who every made it here. You said it yourself, time stopped when we entered the Triangle, we were too caught in the fight, but the second ship was trying to get away from us, and looked rather panicked. They knew where we were going. Time did stop for them, but none of us were frozen in time.”

“And I saw the first light of the Aurora, not frozen, hidden behind the sea. That wave did look enormous, it would've sink us ...” completed Hongjoong.

“So, did we make it ?” asked Mingi, ready to yell his excitement.

Hongjoong exchanged a look with Yeosang and nodded.

“We made it.”

The red-haired was not the only one. San also yelled and pressed a wet kiss on Wooyoung's lips, while Yunho started a weird dance, circled by his boyfriend running like a madman around him. Jongho looked at Yeosang in admiration, and once he was back on his feet, held him by the hands.

“Ye brought us here. We couldn't ha'e made it without ye.”

“Without Wooyoung and Seonghwa either,” replied Yeosang, self-conscious.

“Maybe, but you are the one who brought us together,” said Seonghwa, hand reaching Yeosang's hair to pat it.

Mingi suddenly gasped and looked down on Jongho's and Yeosang's hands.

“Guys, look ! They touch !”

“Yeah that's usually what people do Mingi they- OH MY CALYPSO ! Ye can touch us without killin' us !” yelled San when realizing. Wooyoung whacked him and called him _pabo_ while laughing, but his eyes betrayed how happy he was for Yeosang.

It took a moment for Yeosang to register, and when he did, old reflexes came back and he quickly retreated his hands, looking at Jongho in fear. The youngest had the best patience in the world, and reassured him :

“Yeosang, it's over now. The curse is broken, ye were touchin' me and nothin' happened.”

The pink-haired looked down on his hands, shaking, not believing once again.

“H-how ?! W-why ? What happened for it to-,” he stopped, his eyes turning white once more, but he had yet to know it would be for the last time in his life.

“ _A life for a life”_

_Mom ?_ called Yeosang confused. It had been ages since he last heard that voice, and more tears - if it was possible - gathered in his eyes. 

“ _I'm sorry for how you suffered all these years my dear, but I had to protect you. I knew you and Wooyoung were to cross path again, it was written in the stars. But until then, I had to make sure no human would ever hurt you, until the good one arrived”_

_The good one ? What do you mean ?_

“ _The one who would be ready to give his life for you. Someone that loves this much can only mean you will always be well protected. You found that person. It's only normal for the curse to be lifted”_

_But how ? He was dead !_

“ _Your tears love. He showed his true love by saving you. You showed yours by pouring your heart out. Only love can save love. That's what happened. He saved you, and you saved him. I must go now, but I am so proud of you. Be careful though, what awaits you and your friends will ask for all of your strengths, you will be tested, and your weakness will hit you harder than they ever did ! Be prepared, and cautious ! You must stay together as much as possible !”_

_What awaits us ?_

“ _Trust yourself, and your friends. You will be alone Yeosang, for the first time in your life, you will be completely, entirely,_ alone _”_

_Alone ? You said we had to stick together ?_

“ _Good luck my boy, I will wait for you”_

_Mom ? Mom ?! Mom !_

“Yeosang !”

He blinked and came face to face with a worried Jongho. It was not his first vision but it always made the maknae worried.

Yeosang was quick to report his meeting with his mother, not even understanding how it had been possible in the first place.

“It's here, there's something in the air, I'm sure you can feel it,” said Wooyoung, Yeosang only nodding on respond.

“Don't think ye'll escape almost ten years of lack of hugs !” Yeosang heard before he saw - or felt - San, before he crashed into him. Used to things not ending well his entire body tensed and he closed his eyes, waiting for the moment Wooyoung would scream because San would've dropped dead. But it didn't happen. He felt another pair of arms, then another, and when he opened his eyes again, San was hugging his back, Hongjoong had his head on his shoulder, and Yunho and Mingi where on the sides slithering their arms as best as they could. He felt them all, those new bodies pressed against his, and he cried again. For now he put his mother's warning aside, and let himself enjoy. The square made by his friends only hugged him tighter and this time, tears of joy ran down his cheeks and he let out a wet laugh, relieved and finally able to give back all the love that he had received for almost ten years.

When they let go of him, he immediately went to single hugged Hongjoong, the smaller surprised but not unprepared.

“Thank you, for taking me with you, for keeping me, for everything !”

“Oh Yeosang, don't thank me, if anythin' I should be the one thankin' ye, ye saved me sorry ass more than once, and ye saved me love life too.”

It felt like a valve had been opened. None truly understood how not being able to touch the others had caused the witch to held inside of him everything he was dying to tell them and how important they were. Not that they didn't know, but its always better to be showed.

He went to hug Mingi next, and the pureness in the two boys was also touching. Yeosang lifted his chin to rest in on the tallest's shoulder, and Mingi lowered his body so it was completely pressed against the witch's. Arms tightly wrapped around one another, Yeosang felt like discovering his brothers all over again. He knew how to hug, hell he had learned with Wooyoung and Seonghwa. But this felt so different.

Hugging San, this time with his hands lower than with the two others, nose in the pirate's neck and face pressed on his shoulder, while San rested a hand on his lower back, crossing their arms, Yeosang could tell everyone really had a different way of hugging, and with everyone.

When hugging everyone but Seonghwa, Hongjoong had this parental feeling, that made you feel like you were protected from all the evil in the world just by being in his arms. When he hugged you, it felt like if all your problems would go away. Seonghwa hugged them the same, but he had this mother hen instinct that made him ran his fingers through their hair, that made him cuddle them instead of just hugging.

San hugging was also very reassuring, but differently. He was like Yeosang's little brother, and the witch felt it. He felt the protectiveness, but also the respect and how much the other relied on him since their childhood. Mingi hugged him the same, as also one being younger than Yeosang. But his big arms and body felt like a cocoon, a warm one.

When Yeosang switched to Yunho's arms, he also had this warm feeling, but sweeter. Yunho was Ateez' puppy after all, and it was not for nothing. Yunho too had the tendency to lay his head on the shoulder of the one he was hugging, so with the witch, it resulted in their neck touching.

Only Jongho was left. But Yeosang knew how Jongho felt, he had learned earlier. It didn't stop him from crashing in the strong arms of the younger, loving how the small centimeter he had more than Jongho could make him fall in the other's arms. He felt strong arms closed around his frame and he shivered, already knowing he'd love to get drunk in this feeling.

The hugging session ended of course in Wooyoung's arms, his best friend and platonic love. He was sure if they had stayed together longer, if fate hadn't rip Yeosang from Wooyoung's arms, maybe something would've happened between them. A meaningless thing as Wooyoung would or wouldn't have met San, but they both knew they both had felt this curiosity of one another at some point. And it might have been for the best for them to be separated, as Wooyoung had met San, and Yeosang had met Ateez, and with it, Jongho.

Wooyoung's arms felt like the one of a brother your age, despite being the youngest after Jongho. They reminded him of a safe childhood and household, of endless days at the beach, playing in rocks and sand, learning with the merman and teaching him too. They felt familiar. They felt like home. But Yeosang soon realized all of Ateez' arms felt like home. Because _they_ felt like home. It was a question none had to ask, but if one did, the other seven would answer the same thing for sure.

“Maybe ye should rest now. We don't know where we have to go, but the Atiny seems to,” Hongjoong said to Yeosang and Jongho, but really addressing all of his crew.

“Maybe you should too then, Captain. If the ship can get us to Utopia alone ... Hongjoong this was no request but an order. We all had our night shortened by those stupid soldiers and you have no idea when we will reach whatever we have too. So we will stay focused and aware, but we need to rest, otherwise we will collapse, savvy ?” Seonghwa had a playful smirk and if mother tone made no one argue, while Hongjoong got the _disappointed wife_ one.

“Yes sir !” said Wooyoung will making a salute and bowing, San laughing at his side.

“Out of me sight before I throw ye in the clouds !” laughed Hongjoong too.

Laughing in happiness, they all took a last look around before disappearing in their quarters, Seonghwa holding Hongjoong's hand as the two _parents_ looked at Yeosang helping Jongho down.

“I hope they will finally confess,” said the merman, a fond smile on his lips. “But something tells me they already did.”

Hongjoong knew he fell in love a little more every day, but Seonghwa acting like a real mother and looking at their family as if they really were his kids warmed his heart and made his stomach filled with butterflies in a crazy way.

“They are not the type to turn around when so much has been said already.”

“Yeah you're right, they're better than us at that,” Seonghwa had wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's neck, the pirate laying his hands on the merman's thin waist.

“I can already guess what all of them will be doin' tonight,” smirked the pirate, earning a shocked gasped from his boyfriend.

“Hongjoong ! How can you be totally right like this ! But don't mention Jongho and _that_ in the same sentence please.”

“Why not ?”

“He's our baby ! He can't be thinking about those things yet !”

“Well it showed ye never saw him at port-”

“Kim Hongjoong.”

“Aye aye. But don't act as if we ourselves hadn't been disturbed in the same activity when the soldiers invaded us.”

It was Seonghwa's turn to smirk and he kissed Hongjoong lazily.

“Mh maybe we should fix that then. We've been interrupted, I'm afraid we'll have to start all over again.”

Hongjoong laughed with his head thrown backwards, silver hair shining like thousands feathers in the sweet light of the aurora.

In their quarters, Yeosang refused to let Jongho alone, even forcing the master gunner to come to his personal quarter so he could find a book to help him better.

“Yeosang this is ridiculous ye never did this before. I survived it just need to heal.”

“I don't want you to feel pain anymore.”

As said before, Jongho was better with actions that words. That's why he took advantage of Yeosang showing his back to him, the witch looking through the thick books of his shelves, to sneak behind him and rest his hands on his hips. The pink-haired jumped and turned the same color as his hair. Somehow, their confession came back, and knowing what logical action should follow made him panic, and so he blurted out :

“What are you doing Jongho ?”

“What I wanted to do for a long time now,” he flicked Yeosang around and pressed him against the wall bookcase, lips on the witch's in a second. Yeosang yelped in surprise and Jongho only deepened the kiss, finally able to touch and lick and bite on those pink lips that tempted him since his early teen age. He could give to Yeosang all the loving that he was missing, show him how much he loved him, he could finally have the witch. And he knew by how thin but muscular arms wrapped around his neck to scoot him closer that Yeosang wanted the same thing. He couldn't imagine how touched-starving and depraved the other was, and he swore he would make him cry his name tonight. Breaking apart because they needed air, Jongho didn't lose time to tap at Yeosang's thigh, making the witch jump so he'd catch him and press their pelvis together against the bookcase, toned legs wrapped around his waist.

“Jongho,” whispered Yeosang.

“Tell me if ye don't want it and I'll let ye go, but I've seen ye from afar for too long Yeosang,” he was pleading and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He loved the witch since the first day he saw him, curled up on himself in the ruins of a sinking ship, afraid to be touched. He fell in love with his sarcasm that never failed to slap everyone who under-estimated him, he fell in love with the gentleness, the selflessness, the care of Yeosang, of his talent as a witch, always supporting them exactly the way they needed him too. He fell in love with how discreet but actually very present he acted. He just fell in love with Yeosang. And he was damned if he would skip the chance, now in his second life. And the confession of the other day hadn't covered half of what he actually wanted to say.

Yeosang searched his eyes a moment, but seeing how overwhelmed by his feelings even Jongho was, he shivered in anticipation.

He laid a careful hand on the youngest's cheek and kissed him, legs tightening his grip.

“Show me. Show me for how long you've watch me, show me everything.”

000

Eying the bed from the corner of his eyes, Jongho distracted Yeosang with another heated kiss before moving to it. Only with that the witch was a panting and shaking mess, all the contact and touches being too much already, but not in a bad way. Jongho had understood Yeosang was hiding his true strength, and he had nothing against it. But he also knew the witch had a thing for his, and _he_ would not hide it.

Both of them were way too eager, meddling their fingers in their shirt trying to take the one of the other off, but they still managed too. Both took a moment to acknowledge the other's scar, thin fingers letting an electric tray in their path on Jongho's marked ribs, while his finger ran on the burned mark under Yeosang's collarbone. He even went down to kiss it softly, knowing the horrible story behind it. The witch now wore the W with pride, but there was a time he did not.

Already enjoying this much contact, Yeosang let Jongho dominate him entirely with his body, hands pressed on each side of his face on the mattress, while he worked his hands in the pirate's pants, while still kissing. Tongues had entered the party not so long ago, and every time Yeosang discovered a new contact it felt like electricity going through his skin where Jongho was touching him. He was addicted to this. Feeling the other on his skin, discovering what it was like, remembering what human contacts were ...

Their boots had been thrown away carelessly, as well as the shirts, Yeosang seeing himself stripped of his eternal white clothes as the symbol his was letting go of a burden he always had. His innocence and purity coming from his lack of human contacts were being tainted, and he could not wish for it to happen faster.

Panting on eachothers' lips when they had to part to take pants and underwear off, it was satisfying to see the blown out pupils and blushing cheeks. Feeling the amount of trust Yeosang left in his hand, Jongho took his time to wrap his hand around the witch's hardness, earning a gasp, while he sucked in a breath when Yeosang did the same to him. He looked at the porcelain skin under him, still untouched, inviolate, not even by the sun as Yeosang made a point in staying pale, and he smirked before attacking it. Like an artist, Jongho was the painter standing in front of a blank canvas he had to fill.

“Jongho,” moaned Yeosang, grabbing at the sheets next to him.

Jongho filled his canvas with hickeys mostly, but also tender kisses, on the collarbone, the jaw, he licked at the hardening nipple and napped slightly at the navel before he was brought back to the pink mouth by shaking fingers losing themselves in his hair.

“Tell me love, what do ye want ?”

“You, I want you, please.”

Jongho had never slept with men before. He made it a rule. He was aware for a long time of his feelings for Yeosang, and even if he liked the witch, he had needs he wished to fulfill. He felt like cheating his own heart each time though, and the stupid thought that if it stayed only with women it would make things better. But now, he wouldn't even need to try to persuade himself. He could have Yeosang, finally.

He never slept with a man, but it didn't mean he didn't know what to do. San and Yunho had a very loose tongue and Jongho had learned things he wished he hadn't about his brothers plenty of times.

He reached for the little oil bottle he knew Yeosang would have in his nightstand for the lamps, and coated his fingers in it.

He felt the witch tense and raised his eyes back at him. The older was looking at him with eagerness put also apprehension. His hand had stopped jerking Jongho off while the other one had clenched on Jongho's arms.

“I'll be careful,” he assured, “ but ye need to relax, it'll be easier,” he instructed, kissing Yeosang's nose, then mouth slowly. He entered his first finger his Yeosang had the same time his tongue reached for the other's, still sensing how he tensed for a second and suck in a breath, only to sigh loudly through their kiss. Jongho thought he was going to die when he felt the rim around his finger open more, but like if it was helped. Yeosang must've been working his witchcraft somehow, and he found that extremely hot.

“Calypso Jongho, more please,” whined the witch once he had been relaxing for a while, and who was the pirate to deny ? He entered his second finger and started to scissor Yeosang. He was not exactly small, but thick and knew it would not be easy business for the pink-haired to take him in.

“Yeosang,” he called, and the witch opened his eyes, sapphire gems covered in a veil of pleasure and desire. “Ye are the most beautiful creature.”

Yeosang threw his head back and moaned loudly, a third finger entering him and making its way in and out with the other, making him crazy. He could feel the strength in Jongho's hand, same one that made him break apples in half, and knowing the master gunner could snap him in a second made his mind go crazy. Grabbing the arm next to his head to steady himself, Yeosang's panting only got stronger.

“Jongho please, I'm good now please let me have you !”

“How do ye want me ?”

“On your back please.”

Jongho's dick had been hardening for a while - twitched in interest at the idea to have the thin witch on top of him. He made himself comfortable, switching position with Yeosang, the witch already hands on his chest to balance himself. He took a little of the oil and jerk Jongho with it a little longer, drinking in the youngest's pleasure. The pirate admired the thin hand, fingers never damaged by any physical work as he used his magic even to work on the Atiny.

“Yeosang I swear, I'mma take ye against the wall if ye don't come now-ah !”

Both let out a very long moan when Yeosang sinked on Jongho's dick, and damn, it felt like heaven for both of them. Yeosang felt Jongho sliding inside of him like home, rims making way for the man. Jongho felt Yeosang's warmth and his strong thigh supporting himself on either side of his hips. Once he was settled entirely, the witch took a minute, panting louder than ever, making very small experimental movement that killed Jongho, and the worst was the little bump in Yeosang's lower stomach.

“Look at that Jongie, you fill me up so well, oh Calypso I feel so full,” Yeosang's words acted like gunshots on Jongho, because he quickly snapped his hips up to bury himself deeper in the witch, smirking with proud when the other almost fell on him because of the burning pleasure. It also seemed to be the turning on button for the witch as he started to move his hips up and down, slowly at first, but faster, bouncing on Jongho's dick with his fingers clawing at the pirate's shoulders harder the faster they went. The bed hit the wall each time, but none could bring themselves to care, the bedroom next to Yeosang's being the common quarter the witch had shared with the mermen, whom were probably as busy as Yeosang right now, but with San and Hongjoong.

Feeling his arms tiring and having a huge kink for Jongho's strength, Yeosang rolled his hips more seductively, slowly the pace down and making Jongho groaned his protest.

“How about I take you on that offer to take me against the wall ?”

He had barely finished his sentence that Jongho was already sitting back up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, hands secured on Yeosang's ass, who squealed in surprise before laughing.

“I told ye,” smiled Jongho when pinning him on the wall hard, but not hard enough to hurt him, eyes staring straight - as straight as one can be when being a male fucking another male - at Yeosang, “I will show ye.”

Catching back at the fast pace Yeosang had started before tiring, Jongho made sure Yeoang's legs were locked around his waist and slammed into him hard. The new angle was perfect and hit on the witch's prostate directly, making him let out a moan so powerful it was followed by a short gasp. Jongho slammed twice or thrice more before he was done and truly fucked into Yeosang, letting out years of desire. The sound the other was making were so filthy and dirty, mixed with the sound of skin slapping, secretly Jongho was torn between the embarrassment of the others hearing, and the pride if they actually did.

But when he heard Wooyoung yelp from doors away, he made it a personal mission to be the loudest tonight. Yeosang also seemed in the mood, cursing at his best friend's loud voice, before giving in the remaining of his control and literally screaming, but not faking, his screams and cry where the most genuine each time Jongho hit his prostate. Being a virgin his orgasm was quick to come, and he tapped Jongho's shoulder to let him know. Not slowing down, the younger even went faster, and Yeosang's eyes rolled back, head hitting the wall behind him. Jongho's forehead was pressed against it too, pressing their body oh so close together Yeosang had a double simulation with his own dick trapped between them.

Understanding Yeosang would be the bitter in their relationship when the witch sinked his sharp canines in his shoulder while hitting his orgasm, Jongho didn't find them that cute anymore. Not that the mix between pain and pleasure didn't tear him a growl that turned Yeosang into a bigger mess than he already was. Because of the over-stimulation the pink-haired did let out tears of pleasure and even a sob while Jongho chased his own pleasure.

The tightness closing around him and pumping him when Yeosang had orgasmed had played on him a lot and he was soon to follow, but not to soon as he really worked Yeoang through a second orgasm created by the overwhelming sensation.

000

They were panting really hard, and Yeosang was calming down his cries as well as his breath, but he turned his head still pressed against the wall to Jongho's. He hadn't realized, but he had made wholes in the walls when looking for something to grab, and the gentleness with which he reached for Jongho's cheek was unreal. The younger looked like the happiest man on earth, and Yeosang found it hard to believe he was responsible for that. Doubts that dismissed the second Jongho trusted his voice enough to say :

“I love ye Yeosang.”

Eyes widened and time froze, only deeps breaths resonating in the room. Then Yeosang wrapped his arms around Jongho and straightened his body a little to hug him properly, but Jongho was still inside him and the friction was incredible but now a little too much. It was only when they were back in the bed, cleaned by Yeosang's magic and at the verge of sleep, the pink-haired big spooned by the younger that he called.

“Jongho ?”

“Hm ?”

“I love you too. Thank you for finding me,” Jongho didn't need explanations, understanding perfecty what he was referring too, and only brought him closer, nose nuzzling in the pink locks.

“I told ye already ... Not need to thank me but ... I'm glad I found ye. ”

“Me too.”

And they fell asleep, unaware that indeed, the whole ship had been busy with certain activities, but that theirs had been the loudest. The thing is, Yeosang's spells on the ship had been lifted when they had reached this new place, so none of the room were sound-proofed anymore ...

They would all need to ask Yeosang for another sound-proofing spell for the private quarters once they wake up.

And they did, mentioning without embarrassment how loud the other were. Yeosang and Jongho had turned partially embarrassed, and partially sassy - especially for the older.

“I heard prostitutes with less voice than you Wooyoung,” shot back the witch, grinning when his friend choked on air and started to complain loudly.

“Ye are loud baby,” agreed San, who was immediately slapped behind the head.

“You're the one making me loud !”

“By Calypso all of your are loud ! What the hell is going on here ?” asked Seonghwa, emerging from Hongjoong's (and his) quarters, clearly still asleep and neck showing new love marks. His brother smirked and put his hands on his hips.

“Talking about how loud we all are on this ship.”

“You can talk, I'm not louder than you,” denied Seonghwa with a shrug.

“Maybe, but you sure are more obvious,” Wooyoung said pointing at the merman's neck. Seonghwa turned a light pink that only got worst when Hongjoong - not knowing all the kids were on the main deck - came out and slapped his ass very loud for all to here. He froze once he saw the rest of the crew, and his wide eyes were hilarious.

“Oh Calypso why must ye test us like this,” said Jongho, fainting to ready his gun.

“They say about us but parents are actually the worst,” laughed Yunho.

They all had waken up in the evening, and the light aurora sky had became dawn in a matter of hours, but not a full day. They all understood it, and they were quick to switch back in a more focused mood, observing everything around them. The clouds still had the same sunny and pinkish purplish color, but the sky had darkened. Not threateningly, somehow Ateez knew the storm had already arrived.

They were nothing more than the clouds, and so they went inside the little tent settled near the main mast, finding back all their maps and books and different objects. They had no idea where they were, only knowing all of this was way too crazy to be really real ; but they were in the middle of it, so they knew it was not an illusion. Or was it ?

Yeosang's crystal ball was entirely transparent, and no more smoke swirled around. The witch picked it up confused and turned it around.

“I can't feel anything coming from it anymore,” he said.

“What do you mean ?” asked Wooyoung, lightening a candle with a match.

“Its power, I don't feel any, and the smoke is gone too ...”

“Is it like a compass ? It can break ?”

“Normally no, it's _magic_.”

Wooyoung went back to the crow's nest, San and Seonghwa on the main deck trying to map whatever was around them, while Hongjoong tried to get back the control of the Atiny. He couldn't feel the soul of the ship, exactly like Yeosang couldn't feel the magic in his ball, but this was more worrying. It was like the Atiny had gotten a spirit of her own, and even if she always had a hard personality of her own, the still answered to Hongjoong, her Captain. But not anymore. The silver-haired tried again and again but nothing. No rope moved, no sail flickered, and when he touched the wheel it kept moving alone, not even minding the strength put in the other to turn it around.

“San ! Brin' me one of the map please !”

The mapper ran to his Captain, one of the maps he had been working one with Seonghwa in hand, but when he arrived at Hongjoong's side and opened the map, it was blank.

Both looked at it mouth agape and dumbfounded.

“How- what- I don't understand !”

Seonghwa was looking at the compass in his hand a took a feather to write some coordinates on the map he had in front of him, but when he looked back, this one too was blank. His eyes widened in misunderstanding.

“Seonghwa ! Yer maps ?” asked Hongjoong.

The merman didn't answer and only raised the paper to show it to his boyfriend, fear taking them when they understood all their locations had been erased. They had no way to locate their surroundings, or go back to sailing the Seven Seas without them ! It'd take years to redo !

“What the hell is the meanin' of this ?!” yelled the Captain. To whom he didn't know, but he hoped someone would at least here them.

“Cap' ! Land ahoy !” screamed Wooyoung from the crow's nest, and Hongjoong ran to take his spyglass from Jongho.

Looking in, he saw a weird Island showing through the clouds that had started to thin. The Island was round, with little reef on it's lower part, and made from two sharp mountains that looked like they formed the letter A.

They all stumbled when the Atiny took a sharp turn towards it and tarted to go down.

“Guys ! We're arriving on land !” called Wooyoung to YunGi and Yeosang, setting foot on the main deck and running at Seonghwa's side.

“What the hell is this place ?” asked the dark-haired.

“No one knows, that's the thing. We are probably the first to make it this far !”

“We are,” assured Yeosang. “But if it had been reached before, I am afraid no one knows about it because there is no way to leave this place.”

“It's Utopia, who would want to lea'e ?” asked Mingi ecstatic.

“We don't know yet if this place really is friendly, remember it's very different from everythin' we thought,” reminded Hongjoong, hat back on his head.

Seeing how fast the Atiny had sped up they all hang on for the incoming crash, only to be surprised once more by a blinding light. They felt the ground under their feet softened, very different from the planks of the ship, and when they were able to open their eyes again, they were in the middle of the Island, surrounded by rocks and sand. That was way too much.

“OK know I'm startin' to freak out a little where is the Atiny ?!” worried Yunho.

“How the hell did we get there we were on the ship not long ago !” panicked Mingi.

“Guys, chill out this is not the good reaction to have,” Yeosang could feel the mysticism in the air but couldn't tell if it was malevolent or not.

“What reaction do ye want us to ha'e then ?!”

“Well not this one !” snapped Jongho.

“We can't just act like if e'erythin' is normal !” stated San.

“Yes we can,” said Wooyoung.

“Easy for ye to say ye are a merman !” reminded Yunho.

“And you've known of my existence for three months now ! With everything we are and seen, we should be used to a little more of impossibleness !”

“He's not wrong, more or less doesn't matter now,” the mermen and the witch were grateful that their Captain managed to keep a clear head. “But this Island doesn't make any sens.”

The rocks were purple, sand sparkling like scales, and all around them, mushrooms were blue and taller than Yunho, while the sky had came back to a light color. There was a palm tree too, leaves a mix of purple, blue and yellow.

Yeosang and Jongh came closer to a carriage filled with pink flowers, and the witch lost himself looking at them while the master gunner took one to place behind his lover's ear. The flower's petals had the exact same color of Yeosang's pink locks, and it gave the white-dressed witch an even stronger innocent aspect ; innocence he had lost in the same arms of the one who liked to think of him as such.

They took their time to look around them, discovering the new land. Hongjoong had also worried for the Atiny, but one look up and they saw it anchored in the air, right on top of them. This place really sounded like Utopia, a land where everything was possible, but it also looked weird. All of their defense system had disappeared : the ghosts first, and now on the Island they all realized their guns, knives, and even Hongjoong's sword were missing.

“It means this place will do us no harm. It's a pure, inviolate temple, our weapons would have offended it,” guessed Yeosang.

Following the rocks closer to them, their path narrowed and led them inside a sort of tunnel, walls and top made from amethyst that glowed differently. Some light passed through some opening between the precious stones, but it was not enough to illuminate the whole path.

“I take it we ha'e to go there next ?” rhetorically asked Hongjoong.

“Ye're the Cap, after ye,” joked San, unpleased by the situation.

Hongjoong gulped, knowing they all relied on him a lot, now so close to reach their childhood dream, but he still felt a nauseous tension build up in his stomach. A sweet hand made it's way in his, and he turned to look at a smiling Seonghwa, eyes holding all the stars of the night. He could do it. With the merman at his side, he could do it.

Hongjoong took a deep breath and made his first step inside. Unlike the hot sun burning on the sand, the inside of this weird cave was fresh, and they welcomed the wet air with pleasure, especially Seonghwa. The merman only realized now he and Wooyoung hadn't been worried about not being surrounded by the Sea when on the Atiny, and he worried a little more : this place definitely had a hold on their thoughts, but be it in a good or bad way he couldn't tell. What he could tell, is that despite the dryness he should have started to feel, he didn't. He didn't feel like his life was in danger for not swimming in the sea or because he had been out to long. Wooyoung didn't feel it either.

He had followed Seonghwa and Hongjoong, taking San's hand too, and behind them all did the same, reaching for their counter part before coming in.

With no other choice then going forwards, they got surprised to encounter purple clothes falling from the ceiling, and caressed them with the tip of their fingers.

They arrived in a sort of bigger cave, still surrounded by the same walls and sheets, and Yeosang took the lead. Everyone had let go of each others hand, and when the witch pushed back yet another purple sheet, they got the surprise to see behind it another cave, that looked more like a room. The wall were white and straight, but all around light sticks colored the light sometimes in blue, sometimes in pink, and when they crossed, in purple. The color of the Island.

“What is that now ?” asked Yunho, turning around the light sticks in curiosity, watching in awe the flowers wrapped around the pillars holding the light.

“How is that possible ? I see no flame, no candle, no oil,” said Jongho.

“They work alone ?” Yeosang too looked at the flowers, bigger than the ones they had seen outside.

“They seem too ...”

The flowers all around where also more diversified, with orange, purple colors, leaves also looking more exotic, like the ones in the Caribbeans.

“This is crazy ... I really think we died !” said Wooyoung.

“Nonsense,” they really didn't know what to feel. It seemed so right, but deep inside, it was like they new it wasn't real, knew there was something behind it and that they wouldn't be able to escape whatever this was.

“Mates, ye should see this,” called Mingi.

He was in front of what looked like the exit of the room, warm sand replacing the cold ground, and with the same amethyst walls as before.

“Oh Goddess, we can't go anywhere else,” sighed Seonghwa. Indeed, the path from which they came had closed, but none see a door or a barrier. It was just as if it never existed !

“Well, let's go then, we don't really ha'e a choice do we ?” Jongho sounded defeated but he looked excited. They all did. Despite the weird situation and the uneasiness, they all knew they were living something big.

And so they ran. They didn't see the shadow in the white light, dressed with a long coat and a hat looking at them, and they all ran, not knowing what was at the end of the corridor, not knowing what would happen, they ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who found the wedding scene familiar, I totally stole it to "Pirates of the Caribbean 3", so sorry if some of you find this incorrect. I also turned Yeosang into Rapunzel ... yes I did that  
> Oh and I really hope you weren't under the feeling everything is going to fast at the same time ...


	23. XXIII / In the Wonderland, call for our names (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 23 out ! I really hope you'll like everything I did for it and the parallels I did with Ateez's storyline and concept. You could say it's my interpretation of what I saw.  
> The next chapter will be out in two days, so Tuesday, like every week.  
> We're getting closer to the end and it's breaking my heart a little more each chapter and at the same time as my story reveals itself, it makes me happy and excited for your reactions.  
> Anyway, don't hesitate to comment, and enjoy !

A dark room. A very big dark room. An old and dirty abandoned factory. Only the broken water pipes letting go of hot steam were still turning, the rest being completely empty.

They all froze as eight figures stood in front of them. At first, they thought it was the ghosts. Hongjoong really cursed this Island for taking their weapons, wishing to draw his sword in this instant. As a warning Seonghwa and Wooyoung tried to hiss and turn their eyes white, but it didn't scare the others off. They didn't move.

The lightning was tamed, and barely illuminating anything, flickering in red sparks.

“Who are ye ?!” called Hongjoong.

For a quick second, they thought those were the ones who might have found Utopia before them, but were never able to leave it. But they soon realized it wasn't that at all.

When Hongjoong asked the question, the smallest figure of the eight took one step forward and raised their head. At this moment, the red light stopped, plunging them into complete darkness before hot and strong lights were turned on in a metallic sound none of them were familiar with, and the entire factory was bathed in a white light emanating from spots that stood on the metallic structure of the building.

That startled Ateez and they all blinked a few times to get use to it before they gasped, looking back at the eight figures dressed like the ghosts in front of them.

They weren't exactly dressed like the Ghosts : the Ghosts had been dressed entirely in black. No, the eight men (?) were dressed in Ateez' battle outfits, but with the same masks and hats the Ghosts had worn. But they weren't faceless. They did have a face, and when Ateez looked straight in their eyes, cold ran down their spines.

They were looking at themselves.

But not themselves from now. Hongjoong, standing a little up front, had his brown hair and long mullet back, San had red strings in deep black locks, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho had raven hair too, but even Wooyoung and Seonghwa were here, when clearly, the eight had not known each other at the time and both the mermen were blond. That was weird as Wooyoung had never been blond in his life. Yeosang's hair were back at their deep brown, which was curious too, as they hadn't been for almost ten years now.

It was like their older selves from before changing were all together, being the same person they were now, despite the age gape. Yeosang shouldn't be looking like his now self when having his twelve-year-old-self hair color.

One thing that was also different from the Ghosts uniform was the touch of red all had on different part of them : the other Seonghwa and Yeosang had red clothes around their neck as well as the tip of the younger's shirt sleeves under his black jacket, the other Jongho had one wrapped around his right arm while the other Wooyoung had it around his waist, Mingi's gloves and Yunho's fingerless ones were red, and San had a red scarf hanging from his belt. Hongjoong didn't have the red touch on him per se, but held in one of his hand a megaphone with a red flag. Megaphones didn't exist at the time, and that is why Ateez took a quick glance at the weird device, confused by its existence.

Looking as well as they could considering the hats, they saw that even if the colors looked like the one they once had, they look faded and tainted, like if a gray filter had been laid on them.

“The hell are those ?” Mingi was not feeling well at all, none of them were. Being stripped from their weapons and dropped on a high-fever delirium Island was a thing, but stumbling on your younger selves was another.

“How is this possible ? What magic does this place hold ?” asked Seonghwa, reaching for the kids to push them behind him, full on mother hen mode.

“Hyung, I can't feel my powers.”

They all turned to Yeosang in horror.

“What ?”

“I don't feel anything anymore, I don't ... I was never powerless but now, I know something is missing, it's the only thing that can be missing !”

“Ye can't just lose yer powers ... Ye didn't become a witch, ye were born one !”

“I don't know !”

A cold laugh stopped their panic and they all froze, looking at the Yeosang from the other group.

“What makes ye laugh ?!” snapped Jongho.

They didn't know how similar to themselves those were, they didn't even know if they were not illusions, so they had to be careful.

“What is this ?! Where are we and who the hell are ye for Calypso's sake ?!” Hongjoong had enough. His crew was in danger, all his being could feel it, but he too was powerless, and he didn't like this situation one bit. What had to be the best day of their lives and a dream coming true was turning into their worst nightmare.

“Ye ain't see nothin' yet,” he snapped his head towards his double, not seeing but hearing the grin on his face, and how his eyes held the same thoughts as he did. His blood froze in his veins and he sucked in a breath.

“They really are us ...” he breathed out in horror.

“Ye didn't think it'd be that easy, did ye now ?” spoke his double again, same voice slapping the air.

All were eyes widened and limbs shaking from head to toe.

“What does that mean ? What is this ?” Hongjoong really felt like he and the others kept repeating the same questions over and over and the fact that they kept being left unanswered drove him crazy.

“How about ye come and get me to find out ?”

“Joongie don't-” but the Captain did not listen to Seonghwa. The only thing he knew what that this crew was dangerous and his other self had the way to protect them. So he started to run toward him like a blind man, not even stopping when he knew he'd crash into the other.

But he didn't. Seonghwa let out a broken scream he choked by slapping both hands in front of his mouth when Hongjoong, both he and his dark double, dissolved into thin air, only leaving a thick black smoke behind. The other gasped or opened their mouth in horror. They didn't even have full time to register what happened when their double started running towards them, and the same way the Hongjoongs had, five others disappeared.

Only Yeosang, Wooyoung and San were left, their double looking at them, not having moved a hair from their spot. It's quietly that they walked to the remaining of Ateez, Wooyoung grabbing both San's and Yeosang's hands to assure they'd stay together.

“You three,” started San's dark double.

“Have an important part to play,” completed Wooyoung's.

They stopped in front of them, Yeosang's double one hand in the pocket of his slack, and the witch didn't know pants could be so fancy without being royalty and have pockets.

“There is a reason why our powers don't work here,” his double said.

“Which is ?” asked the pink-haired.

“We don't need them,” his double was speaking as if they really were the same person, two face of that person, meeting for the first time. Remembering some of his reading, Yeosang felt like Janus, the two-faces Greek God, God of beginnings and endings, choices, paths and doors. This felt exactly like they current challenge.

“Why ?”

“That, is something you have to discover for yourself.”

He hesitated a long moment, but San asked the question for him.

“Who are ye ?!”

“We are ye,” answered his double.

“Bullshit.”

“It's true,” shrugged dark Wooyoung, pointing a finger at the merman's chest. “We are the you buried deep inside. The ones you don't let out because you are afraid of them.”

“I am not afraid of myself, or you for that matters,” spit Wooyoung, bombing his torso to prove his point.

“Then explain this,” said dark Yeosang, taking his hand out of his pocket and lifting his arms to show the situation.

None answered, understanding this was no joke. Yeosang was a witch, Wooyoung a merman, and they felt very much alive, so this couldn't be hell. It could certainly be a living one but this was real, it was not a dream or an illusion.

“Sorry to break it to ye but if ye want to get back to the others, we'll need ye to split up,” informed dark San.

The real trio glanced at one another, and after agreeing wordlessly, they reluctantly let go of each others hand. Yeosang was the first one to touch the hand his double reached for him, then San, and both disappeared in smoke on each side of Wooyoung. Seeing how his double didn't make any movement to reach for him, he asked :

“I take it you have something to tell me ?”

“Don't you ?”

His double was smirking and the merman hated how they must be connected for the other to know what was going on in his mind.

“I get it, you are us from the past, be it more or less ancient, but I am a merman, different from Seonghwa's old pack, I never had blond hair. But your Seonghwa was similar our old one. Why ?”

The smirk of his double turned into a grin. He didn't say anything and only raised a hand to tug on his collar, to show his neck. One wouldn't have understand at first, but Wooyoung did immediately : his double didn't have gills. He gasped and stumbled back.

“You're human !”

“I am.”

“B-but I don't understand ! How-”

“We'll meet again,” cut the dark Wooyoung by laying a hand on the merman's torso.

Black smoke filled the lilac-haired's senses, and he coughed for a couple more minutes, not seeing how his surroundings had changed. He actually felt before he saw and his breath was caught in his chest. He was seeing himself from somewhere above his body, except it wasn't him. It was his double. He was on his knees on a high black platform, dressed in modern clothes Wooyoung had never seen before : A black and white blazer with weird psychedelic patterns, a gray t-shirt underneath it with black jeans ripped at one knee and black boots. His hair was blond, as it was well his double on the platform, but it were all styled backwards. He gasped when he saw how heavily trapped his body was. Very thick and heavy chains caught him as the waist, and they parted from everywhere around him towards the endless ceiling, disappearing at some point in a sort of black fog. A black fog he could see underneath the platform as well. There was no way anyone could reach this place, and he suddenly doubted the double's words. How could he joined the others like this ?

Wooyoung didn't feel himself, only knew there was his torso, the beginning of his arms, but from the waist and wrists down he didn't feel anything. Just like his double he too was trapped but differently.

“What the hell ?! What are you doing ?!”

He saw how his outburst seemed to make the dark Wooyoung lose his focus, wincing as a high pain seized his head and how his locks flashed purple for a quick second. The merman had been right : his double had taken a hold of his body and wanted to pass for him if the others were able to find him. He would not let him do. The dark Wooyoung grabbed the chains around himself as if trying to steady his mind, and the real one saw how he also had a necklace made of chains. Only the rings at his fingers were the same one as his own ones and to see how much the other had taken of him scared him. If he had his body he was sure he would feel a shiver running down his spine. He saw how tight black ropes came from the empty to wrap themselves around his body - was it even his body anymore ? - holding him down even more. When they tightened, his double didn't flinch while he felt the worst pain he ever experience : it was like the ropes actually rested on his naked skin, rough and digging in the flesh for blood.

“Stay nice, _the doors will open soon_.”

“What doors ?” panted the merman once the pain stopped.

“The doors of truth.”

He had no idea what the other was talking about, but he would not let himself stay out of his body like this. His eyes caught something coming from the emptiness beneath the platform he rested on, and he hesitated between relief and worry when he realized it was smoke. He just hoped it wasn't not a fire that would rise high enough to burn him alive ...

**Yeosang**

When the witch opened his eyes, he expected everything, knowing better than to trust any of this. He had the surprise to wake up on a small round and very red stage, a huge red cloth falling like curtain behind him, and all around, red spears formed a falling circle from the ceiling. But opening his eyes when laying on the stage he realized there was no ceiling.

_At least there is a floor_ , he thought, sitting up with a hand behind him, raising his right knee to lay his other arm on it, leaving his left leg stretched in front of him. He took a look down on himself and saw he was wearing different clothes, but that looked nothing like clothes of the 19th Century.

He understood something, thinking back at the other Ateez they encountered : they manipulated time. Or if not them, something or someone was. First they met their younger selves in their current selves body, then Yeosang found himself surrounded by sort of lamps that let out a light in form of circle and turned on their own to illuminate different part of the room. Yeosang knew it wasn't magic, yet he didn't know the exact word for that was technology. He was wearing a black sweater covered in big drops that looked like roses, tights black jeans and black boots with yellow stitches on the sole.

He also took note of his loneliness. He didn't expect anything else : the double had clearly said they would be alone before reuniting, and the witch saw it as an occasion to learn something. He couldn't see his dark self anymore though, but felt him roaring deep within him.

_Time for a little game of hide and seek._

“I don't know what that is.”

_Yes you do, hiding and searching for one another ? Good luck finding the others without out powers._

“What did you do to me ? Are you responsible for that ?”

_Me ? I already told you, we are one. It would not help me to be deprived of them. They are my legacy too you know ..._

“I get it.”

_I would hurry a little at your place though, the doors will open soon and if the eight of you aren't standing in front of them when they are ..._

“Doors ? What doors ? Where are they ? What will happen if we're not together by then ?!”

_The doors of truth of course, the ones who might or might not lead you to what you want ..._

He stayed silent, both of them did, and Yeosang sighed loudly. If it was a game of hide and seek, then they had to find one another, and they had to do it fast. Not knowing where this feeling came from, he still knew he somehow was the one that could start pulling Ateez back together, even without his powers. He stood up on the platform and turned on it, looking for an exit, a way out. There was nothing, just endless view on darkness, not a wall, nothing. 

How was he suppose to do this without help ?!

_Get a hold of yourself, you have been alone half of your life, you can do this !_

He might have, but he had met Ateez too. Ateez, who taught him he didn't have to be alone anymore. Who taught him he didn't have to do anything without help anymore.

This was his challenge. His demon, to kill, or accept.

Fuck his double, he might not be able to use his powers, but Yeosang was way more than this. He observed all the lightening of the room, how they crossed and where they turned. Yeosang had always been good at mathematics, calculating courses or other stuffs, and he used all the knowledge now to try and determine if the lines of light meant something. They did. crossing his triangle they indicated one another, showing a path for Yeosang to follow. He saw three triangles forming a point towards what he suspected was the North, two pointing West, and four pointing back to North. But everything was going very fast and didn't stay in place very long, so he knew he too had to be quick.

Not wasting another second he jumped off the platform and started to rush behind it. He counted the seconds in his head. The first time they reached 180, he took a sharp turn on his left and counted again. All around him the setting was the same, but he wasn't seeing the stage he had woken up on anymore. He only had the little gray fog his feet cut through when running, and the tamed light enlightening his path. He was running faster than he ever did and his lungs started to protest, but he refused to stop. Only waiting until 120 seconds this time, he took another sharp turn on his right this time, and counted the longest seconds of his life. He felt like dying and his throat was drying from all the run, but he kept going until he was at 240 seconds and stopped abruptly. He fell on his knees, exhausted and praying for his mind to not have betrayed him, otherwise he was very well lost and he could see little hope for him to find the others or them to find him. He fell on his palms too, and on all fours he panted hard, catching his breath, coughing and letting out spit a few times too. he wished they were here. They had never, _never_ been separated before, and he hated how panicked and overwhelmed that made him.

He took a deep breath, ready for disappointment, but a relieved yelp left his lips when he saw a cement wall standing in front of him, with just a whole dug in the middle, tall enough for someone his size to go through it by kneeling. Yeosang didn't lose another second and once he was sure his body would not give up on him he jumped up through the opening in the wall.

_I don't give a fuck_ , he thought when he first scrapped his knees and palms on the rough surface, thinking about the pain,  _I will find them and get us out of here !_

**San**

Of everyone, San must have been the one who had to waken in the nicest place. He opened his eyes, not seeing light but flowers. Dozens, hundreds, thousands of flowers, all around him. They had beautiful colors, and they all looked different and amazing. There was a good amount of grass too, for all those flowers, and the mapper realized he was on a sort of small mountain, with earth under him, and green life around. When he sat up, the flowers reached a little above his head, making it impossible for him to see beyond them. He raised his head only to see a dark ceiling.

He was falsely trapped by seven black flag stuck in the ground all around him in a circle, as if they came from under him. Looking around, a wavy black lock fell in front of his eyes, and he finally realized something was wrong.

The only thing he remembered was accepting his double's hand, and then black smoke. Now, he was dressed differently with fabric he never heard off or seen before, and his hair were styled weird.

He had on a black and white t-shirt, underneath an oversize white button up that gave him sweater paws and hanged behind his back a little, dark denim jacket short above his waist, dark jeans, a white clothes hanging at his waist, black shoes, and two chokers, alongside four thin necklaces, chains either silver or gold. He didn't know where all of this was coming from, but damn it must have been expensive.

Standing up, he noticed one of the black spear had lost its flag. Realizing there was seven of them, he understood they represented the seven others, and a cold fear ran in his veins : what if the disappearance if the black flag meant one of them had died ?

_No idiot, ye can't die here. Well, not really_

San frowned, hearing his voice resonate through the entire cube he was trapped in.

“Where're ye ?”

_Inside, outside, a little e'erywhere y'know ?_

“No I don't, that's why I asked scallywag.”

_Ouch, ye just insulted yerself but go off I guess._

“What is this ? Where are the others ?”

_They all ha'e somethin' to do, ye, have to discover what it is ye need to accomplish to be able to find them._

He cursed loudly, letting out a scream of rage and frustration when he was answered by his own cruel laugh, the one only his enemies heard before dying. How could he be his own enemy ? It made no sens !

Letting himself fall back in the flowers, he dropped his eyes on the ground and starting to think. The room had no apparent windows or doors, meaning he must have landed there and not be hauled, but there must be a way out if he had to find the others. Or maybe he had to wait for them to come ?

_Please, they won't waste their time with ye._

“Ye know nothin' of them,” snapped San, anxiety crippling up.

_They are my friends too remember ? We know e'erythin', we are ye mates, but more genuine and honest._

“Ye are nothin' like them or us, they wouldn't lea'e me behind ... Wooyoung wouldn't.”

_Because ye are soul mate, right ? Well ye see, Wooyoung is a little busy at the moment, me Wooyoung made sure of that ..._

“What did ye do to him ?! Where is he ?! Answer !” realizing he couldn't feel the merman, the pirate felt panic rise once more, but this time more oppressing and heavy than before. He couldn't feel Wooyoung.

_He's just like ye, somewhere, strugglin' alone, hopin' ye come to save him, just like ye right now ... But he's a little held back, and if ye don't help him quickly ..._

“If ye kill him I swear to Calypso-”

_He and me Wooyoung are one, why would I kill him ? No,_ I _won't, but_ this place _might._

“How do we get out ?”

_Look for the doors. They will tell ye the truth. But once they open ..._

“Enough with the secrets and coded messages ! Speak !”

_Nay can't do dear self, ye ha'e to do it on yer own, if ye can of course._

Of course he could ! He was maybe alone but he was not useless !

But could he really ? San had always been a kind and gentle kid, knowing the violence his parents used was necessary, but it didn't mean he liked it. He had fought against it all his life, being even less of a fighter than Mingi, not just running away from battle but also rejecting it completely. For the son of two born pirates, his life had started hard. He didn't have the body for the job either, making very little muscle compared to Jongho, whom was a year younger than him. San didn't want to look terrifying and make people scared of him. He wanted to be able to comfort them, help them, and so he never had a good self-esteem, seeing how he disappointed his parents even when they said nothing about his behavior, and always thought of himself as a dead weight.

Everything took a drastic turn when Captain Kim's ship was attacked, and San was thrown on a long boat with his six other brothers, drifting afar and still seeing the high flames made by the ship of Hongjoong's mom, and probably all of their parents' dead bodies. Saying he had been traumatized might have been a little strong, but it was close to what he had felt. Being thrown out in the life all by themselves had been like learning how to swim the hard way : you were thrown at sea and it was only up to you to stay alive.

Seeing how everyone's mental health had gone down, how they had to build everything from dust, San had decided to throw away his nice-boy side and finally let the other side express itself. Helping built the Atiny and learning how to fight with the best martial arts teacher they found in Korea had build his muscles, and San soon became very squarish from the shoulders, but kept a thin waist. How he used his fighting skills, mixing them with the dancing he had always loved ended to sculpt his legs and abs, and there he was now. He had made sure Hongjoong wouldn't need to worry about one of them being left behind, he had became the pillar his parents had always wanted him to be, and Hongjoong was forever thankful for it, knowing how much of himself San had buried, but also how much had came out. For a long period the pirate had been confused and lost about himself, never finding his natural tenderness when acting, and the first time he was looked out a pirate, a real one, his heart had ached to see little girls holding their mother's skirt and young Navy soldiers trembling with the thought of losing their life to him.

But he got used to it, and in the end, lost his second self entirely in his job as Ateez's mapper and soldier.

But meeting Wooyoung, growing to Wooyoung, loving Wooyoung. All of that had made him remember of the tender being he once was, and a little more every day, the merman called this side of San the boy had buried back. But not in a messing way ; Wooyoung knew how to balance both of San's aspects, to make him more like himself than he ever felt or was. And it was a dept he would spent his life to repay to the ignorant merman.

And he thought back off all the times he came to Wooyoung with his heart heavy and his thoughts burning in his mind, pouring his heart out and relying entirely on the other, trusting him to catch him when he fell, which Wooyoung always did. But deep down, San felt a little guilty to impose that to the merman. He knew he would be slapped if his boyfriend could hear that, and he would probably be right to do so : it was also Wooyoung's role as San's soul mate to ease his mind and heart, to help him with his struggles and doubts. And never the merman complained or felt tired about it. San's worries were his, San's low self-esteem was his, as they shared everything.

_Ye gonna stop there ?_

This wasn't his double but _his_ inner voice speaking, and that's how and why he knew he could wait maybe a little longer. They would not give up on him. Not Wooyoung. Not Hongjoong. Not Ateez. They were not Ateez without one of them missing.

San stood up, his own black flag in his hand, not having felt it appearing, and held it tight when he let it rest on his shoulder. He would stand up and proud, flag dancing behind him, for everyone to see.

**Seonghwa**

The merman didn't have the time to do anything, too shocked by Hongjoong's disappearance to think of anything else, even when his own dark self had ran to him, crashing them in a black smoke that had knocked him out.

First of all, he didn't really wake up, but jumped, like waking from a nightmare, and grabbed at the wall in front of him to balance himself when he felt his body going a little numb. He realized it was not a wall when his fingers closed on a sharp metal, making him gasp at the sudden cold. Opening his blue eyes, he met with a weird door with sort of crossed planks that seemed to be retractable from right to left.

He eyed his fingers, seeing how rings rested on them when he remembered being hands naked from his last heated session with Hongjoong, going lower to see his wrists covered in a thick white clothes. He let go of everything and stumbled back until hitting the wall behind him, looking down on himself. He was definitely not dressed as a pirate anymore. He looked like a rich prince, but even for a prince the clothes looked ... special ?

A white loosed shirt hanging over his hands was tugged under a sleeveless red and black harlequin sweater, tugged in black cargo pants that fitted in black rangers. He had a high collar, sensing the fabric against his gills ... Or where they should have been.

He snapped his hands around his neck in horror, almost ripping the skin raw from searching his gills. He coudln't find them. He didn't find anything. They were gone ! He could only feel a cold chain around his neck resting on the sweater, a lock hanging from it. Taken by a doubt, he slowly raised a hand to one of his ears, and gasped when he only felt round flesh, and not points. He couldn't hiss anymore, and he didn't feel his eyes flashing white when he wanted them too. The lack of mirror turned him crazy, yet Seonghwa had never been self-conscious about his appearance, actually not able to look at himself in a mirror for too long. He still hadn't entirely healed with Low had made him feel of himself, and even if dying his hair black made it better, it was still hard for him.

_Never understood what you didn't like in the mirror, we do look good, and you wouldn't see more of a monster than we already were._

Seonghwa understood by his voice speaking in his mind that it was his double addressing him.

“Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about. What happened to my merman's attributes ?”

_Gone._

“Gone ? Like this ?”

_Yes._

“Why ?!”

_You don't need to be a merman here. You don't need to eat men to survive, or sea water._

“This is going against everything we are.”

_You're speaking as if you never did anything of the sort._

“I didn't-”

_You let us be tamed down by humans,_ pirates _, you let yourself go soft and tender instead of killing them all like you should have once their trust was yours. You let yourself go so soft you actually fell in love with a man !_

“He is my soul mate !”

_Indeed, but have you ever heard of a story ending well between a man and a merfolk ?_

“If ours has to be the first one then we both will take the responsibility with pride !”

Seonghwa had started to breath faster, anger and hate for himself getting more invading by the second. He was at the verge of tears and it would need nothing from his double to break him down.

_Of course you would ... He is way too selfless ... He let you live, but you seemed to forget his first idea was to kill you and your brother._

“It was before he knew us, he couldn't do it now ! Neither could I ... Killing them ... they are family !”

_As I was saying, you softened up. A few years back and soul mate or not, we would have ripped his heart out of his chest without a second thought, and eat it with pleasure, now look at us ..._

Seonghwa felt himself get sick by how right his double was. Escaping from Isla Sirena had left deep mental scars, and Seonghwa had only been accepted his Wooyoung's pack because of his cruelty towards all humans and his lack of regret for anything. He was a cold-hearted beast, as expected of his kind, and that's what made him survive all these years.

“Only fools don't change their minds,” he spitted, fists closing tight. He let his head rest against the wall, having seen since a long minute he was trapped in an elevator, internal walls made of polished wood with a bronze frame on each walls.

_Hongjoong was a fool to let you in his life ..._

That was it for Seonghwa and a silent and single tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek calmly when he closed his eyes and his strong voice resonated in the elevator :

“You don't get to speak his name.”

_I know him._

“This pale copy you are of us ? Come on,” laughed joylessly the ex-merman, turning his head on the side to hide his tear. From whom ? He didn't know, but he was under the feeling the black void in front of himself held someone that looked at all his doings. His double, maybe, and he didn't like it.

_We are you. Believe it or not. We are the deepest and darkest part of you. The heartless part if you must understand our minds. We know what you are, hidden behind layers of lies. You didn't have any issues with me when you were younger. But you gave up on me after some time ..._

“We are all honest about ourselves.”

_You might, does that mean you don't hold secrets ?_

“Who doesn't ?”

_Exactly. Yet you seem to think all of your little kids are perfect. They are far from it._

Seonghwa's lips pressed in a thin line and he crossed his hands behind his back on the wall, pressing his body against them.

“ _We_ are far from perfect, don't meddle them with this.”

_Why do you hate_ us _so much Seonghwa ? What did_ we _do ? Or is it what_ we _didn't do the problem ? How_ we _weren't a good son, how_ we _weren't a good brother, or worst, a good boyfriend ? How_ we _were not confident enough to help ?_

“We both know that's not true.”

_To what extend ?_

“I don't know !” he yelled strongly, this time his voice dying in the dark. His entire contorted in anger face tensed in a scared one when the elevator made a noise, sounding like something had broke, before it went loose entirely.

He knew he was falling but he didn't felt himself fall. The gravity wasn't pinning him against the elevator's ceiling but he still crouched in fear, holding the door.

The fall wasn't long and during it all Seonghwa's sight had been flashed by strong orange light, like a fire. Then it stopped. It was not as violent as he expected it too be, but it was not pleasant either. He felt when it stopped, and darkness came from all around him. He fell on his behind against the back wall of the elevator, hand clenching at his chest, heart beating furiously. The door opened to reveal a path lightened only partially.

_If you want to get out of hear, I suggest you go fetch the two you can now before it's too late._

Parting his legs Seonghwa saw an oil lamp in front of him, as well as a pack of matchsticks. He quickly lightened the oil lamp, and blew on the match to kill it. To his surprise the flame didn't die, and he noticed it was even burning slower than it usually would.

_I would hurry up, once it's entirely burned, the elevator will rise up without you, and you can say goodbye to your five other friends._

Eyes widening in horror, Seonghwa was back on his feet and running in the same minute, right hand holding the oil lamp in front of him so hard his knuckles were turning white. _He was on fire_ and he would destroy anything that would stand in his way. He didn't know what he was doing, really, but he knew he needed to do it.

His hope had rose up with his double's words, but the corridors he ran in was endless, dark walls all around him. He called all of their name, twice, thrice, until his heart screamed to him to only call for two.

So he started to only call for Yeosang and San. Why them he didn't know, but he did anyway. It felt like the right things to do. He didn't know how much time he had left and his panick and distress caused him to stop in the middle of large room, once again with endless walls, and he didn't even know from where he had came anymore.

“San ! Yeosang ! Anyone ! Please !” his voice broke at the end but he refused to let the sob pass his lips and took a deep breath, resuming his frenetic running.

He had stopped calling and his lungs were burning and his tears were blinding and the oil lamp in his hand was getting heavy and Seonghwa felt desperate ... but then, he heard it. His name. Called by someone.

“Seonghwa ? Hyung ?! MOM !”

Half-crying and half-laughing the called one turned in all direction, rushing towards where the voice was echoing the most from.

“Yeosang,” he whispered, glad, and he almost bumped in a giant cement wall. The voice was coming from a little opening, a circle, only big enough for him to fit in by kneeling. And he did, he dropped the oil lamp, letting it crash on the ground in a thump, and called Yeosang's name once more while entering the tunnel.

“Yeosang ! I'm here !” relief pierced his voice but he didn't care. The fog around him got cut by a body moving through it, and Seonghwa let out a cry when he saw the hopeful witch.

“Seonghwa !” the witch hurried and Seonghwa reached a hand to him, feeling his heart beat again when Yeosang took it without hesitation.

“Let's go !” he hurried, and fortunately he didn't have to make a lot of road in the tunnel so they were out quickly. Still holding Yeosang he led the witch in another sprint. “We have to find San !”

“San ?!”

“Don't ask why,” Seonghwa was already short on breath, “I know we have too, and we don't have much time !”

So they both called him. Looked for him everywhere, going back on Seonghwa's tracks without him realizing, too focused and lost in his mind. They called for him the whole way back, searching for corridors, openings, anything, and Calypso, wherever She was and wherever they were, must still be looking out for them, because Yeosang's urge to take to the left led them to a room filled with grass and flowers. They stopped in disbelief when the sound of their running was choked by the soft earth under their feet, but Yeosang soon scanned the place and pointed at the flowered hill in the middle of the room.

“Here ! San !”

“Sannie ! Come here !”

“San hurry !”

Thinking he was crazy the pirate dropped his flag, not seeing how his was the only one still up, and rushed towards the other. Before, he knew he couldn't move from his spot at the top of the hill because of how heavy his feet fell, like if they had been pinned on the ground. But the second he took sight of Seonghwa and Yeosang desperately and happily making sign to him to come to them, his body felt like a feather. Light and free, he soared forwards, ignoring how many times he almost ended rolling down the hill, and when he almost did, he was caught by hands grabbing at his arms hard and putting him back on his feet.

Seonghwa and Yeosang smiled at him and he smiled back, all of them with tears they didn't dare let go off until they weren't safe.

“Quick, we have to go back to the elevator !” hurried Seonghwa, breaking in a sprint, knowing damn well the two would follow as fast as him.

“There's an elevator ?!” asked San.

No one answered and the two youngest followed blindly their elder brother, trusting him with all their heart and soul, and the feeling felt like wings in Seonghwa's back. He ran in a straight line, feeling the pull to the elevator the closer they got, and even if he shouldn't have been able to see that, he saw from afar the matchstick slowly burning down. Almost nothing was left, they would almost have to throw themselves in to make it, but he didn't lose hope.

He fastened and encouraged the two others to do the same. He knew all their limbs must have been aching, lungs protesting and burning, trachea tensing in dry coughs and making it harder to run. But they couldn't stop now. They were too close.

Even when knowing how little time they had, Seonghwa stopped abruptly in front of the elevator and freed the way, San and Yeosang literally crashing in right after, and he felt the door closing, pushing his body in but wincing when the door almost closed on his arm but only got his shirt. He tugged to free it, and looked down at the now extinguished match.

He turned his head to look at the boys, San leaning his back and head on the right wall of the elevator, Yeosang head resting on his bent arm on the left wall, while Seonghwa grabbed at the door, passing his fingers through it once more, resting his hot forehead on the cold metal.

They felt the elevator shake a little before started to go up, and they sighed. They had made it. Now they only needed to find the others and join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to talk about the toxicity some Atinys have shown lately with the whole thing that happened, Thanxx and Inception becoming a sort of weapon for them so fight against eachother, but I'll say this : spitting on their names and spreading hate when you should be supporting them in this tense period of comeback, stabbing them in the back, almost litterally, when they're suppose to be your idols, when they count on you to help them and be there for them, is a pretty fucked up thing to do. Don't call yourself an Atiny when you go around insulting them in the comments of their Twitter posts, when you make Seonghwa cut a live shorter than intended because you couldn't be respectful ... Apologies have already been made. KQ ain't BIG HIT, they can't redo everything that was screwed. So be human for once please, and just stand by their sides. They have enough hate from other fandoms, so their OWN doesn't need to follow that path too.


	24. XXIV / In the Wonderland, call for our Names (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-to-last chapter guys, omg I don't want it to end ... It's a little longer than the previous one, and I hope you'll like it as much as you did with the previous one too, because it's hitting hard. It'll be worst/better in the last chapter, but I won't say anything about that ! The 25th and last chapter will probably be a little late, as I have a few things I need to take care off and I'm not done wiriting it, but it'll be published either before this weekend, or this weekend, I promise. 
> 
> Enjoy !

**Hongjoong**

He should have listened to Seonghwa. He would always listen to Seonghwa from now on.

Rushing on his double was definitely not the best idea ...

_Oh really ? And how did ye figured that one out ?_

Hearing his snaky and sarcastic voice was not what Hongjoong wished for when he opened his eyes grunting, sharp but quick pain erupting from his head.

_Shouldn't have thrown yerself on me, I would ha'e come, eventually ..._

Expecting his double to be either sitting on some fancy chair on standing up and looking down on him, Hongjoong was surprised to be utterly alone in this room. Was it even that ? The room was entirely empty, four white sheets hanging from the low ceiling like silk curtains everywhere around him, with two crossing right behind the only chair in the room. He guessed it was a chair by it's form, but really, covered by a thick red velvet blanket made it difficult to really know. Under the red blanket and chair were silver clothes covering the entire floor. Floor Hongjoong was currently lying on.

“The fuck are ye ?” he mumbled, putting himself back on his feet like a drunk man. The numb feeling disappeared quickly after he was standing, and he shook his head. Remember Hongjoong had recently died his hair silver, and had taken away the blue fake braids he had. You can imagine his surprise when one of them came slapping him while he shook his head.

“The fuck ?”

He also felt his pirate coat being a little heavier that it usually was, and took a look at himself, only to realize that well ... he was not wearing his pirate coat. It was a long coat too, and if he believed some of Yeosang's books, he was wearing a fur. Jaguar if he was correct. It was comfortable but he felt uneasy at the idea it was really a jaguar's fur. He would rather have it on the poor animal then himself. It was a dead animal's fur after all ...

His black boots had been changed for white, clean ones, and his loose pants for a tight black one, made from a fabric that felt like leather. The white t-shirt underneath the long coat was white, with a tiger's crossed face on it. He had his usual rings, but more necklaces at his neck. Golden chains. A blue lock fell in front of his eyes, and he understood.

He also had this impression back in the factory, but now, he was almost sure of it : whatever Utopia was, it dealt with time. Or _messed_ with it to be more accurate. It made them take a turn to the past, and the future at the same time, making it their present.

Not having anything else to do, he sat on the chair, legs half-stretched, heels planted on the floor.

“So, about to answer me yet ?”

_Patience is a virtue we once had._

“Don't _we_ me, I don't believe that crappy shit.”

_Ye don't think we are ye ? Don't think I am ye ?_

“How could ye be ?”

_This place does wonder, it makes the worst of ye come out to play ... Don't ye like it ?_

“What I would like, is 1 knowin' where the fuck I am, like is this Utopia ? 2 where the fuck are me crew and mate ? And 3 where the fuckin' hell are ye for Calypso's sake ?”

_We always been man of a few words ... Alright I can tell ye, ye are the leader after all~ Let's see ... 3 I am inside of yer head. A part of yerself remember ? We were illusions back in the factory. But this is real. I know what ye think, how can we communicate then ? Well I've told ye, it's this place. That lead us to the 2, the others are ... e'erywhere._

“E'erywhere ?”

_Aye ! They are here too, but all of ye are in different places, if we can call them places. Yer trapped, until ye find yer way out._

“And if we don't ?”

_We die. Don't think we enjoy seein' ye trapped here, ye are trappin' us with ye and that ain't nice, but as part of ye, we can't do shit about it, so we wait. But we can't wait too much._

“There is a limit of time ?”

_Ye know that already dear me. Time_ is _the limit. But at the same time, the limit is timeless. Or is it the time that is limitless ?_

“Enough of this, what about me first question ?”

_Askin' if this place is Utopia ? Sorry to break it to ye, but not yet. See this as a purgatory of some sort._

“Purgatory ? We ain't Christian.”

_The Christians don't ha'e the monopole of cleanin' their sinners before they reach Heavens. If ye think about it, I'm pretty sure we all go through things like this after dyin'._

“Does it mean we're dead ? Nay, ye said ye wouldn't like for that to happen ... This is a trial ? Ye spoke about purgatory, but the sufferin' ain't physical, it's mental. That's why ye separated us.”

We _didn't do anythin'. Once again, this place is leadin' the whole thin'._

“Yet ye seem to awfully know a good amount of things about it, am I wrong ?”

There was a little silence, and Hongjoong smirked, knowing what type of face his double would make, for having made it a couple of times.

“So ? What is the thing this time ?”

_It's true. We know a little more than ye, but that does not mean we like the situation._

“Spill,” ordered the silver/navy-haired.

_This place talks to us. Not really ... Ah how can I explain ... I'm sure ye feel things about this place. Ye fell that all of this is real, that's ye're not in a dream or an illusion, what ye are livin' is real. And ye know that this place waits for somethin' from ye and the others, but ye don't know what exactly, aye ?_

“Aye.”

_Well it's the same for us ... We know it's a step to reach Utopia, we know ye ha'e to escape from here, but then ye'll ha'e more fightin' to do before reachin' yer dreams. But we don't know what, or why, or how. We just know._

“Do ye know what is this place ? It's not just the _purgatory_ , ain't it ?”

_Nay, I think they call it Wonderland._

“ _They_ ? Who are _they_ ? I thought we were alone here ? People reached Utopia before ?!”

_We and the crew are the first. And they ..._ they _are ye, the same way we are ye._

“This is nonsense ...”

_It feels like it doesn't it ?_

He could feel his double back into his snaky and superior self and decided to push him down a little.

“Don't get too cocky on me, both of us are trapped here until I find a way out.”

_How about usin' what's in yer hand ?_

He hadn't felt the weight, but when he looked down, Hongjoong was holding a compass. He didn't know it was a compass until he opened it. It was in a little squarish box with actually sharp angles, that almost made it into a octagon. It had a wind rose in the top, and when he opened it, Hongjoong admired the elegance of the object. It had golden lines on each outer edge, and on the inside, the golden line drew a cross, in which was engraved a circle. In the circle was the compass. It had one arrow, the red one of course, but somehow, Hongjoong knew it wasn't pointing North.

“What good is this if it's broken ?”

_It ain't broken. Look more closely, think about ... whoever ye want !_

Ateez.

Hongjoong thought about his crew and family, thought about founding them again, and immediately he saw the little plate on which the red arrow was painted started to turn around. It did four turns before stopping in a direction, pointing right at Hongjoong. Or behind him.

“I'm ... not sure I understand ...”

_This compass belonged to someone very important. He disappeared at sea, but never found Utopia. He had managed to get this compass from Calypso Herself, at the time She was still trapped in Her human bounds. The truth is, this compass in from here._

An Utopian compass. _How practical_ , thought Hongjoong.

“Alright, knowin' it's from the place I want to reach doesn't help- wait, does it point to Utopia's direction ?!”

_Ye didn't think about Utopia did ye ?_

It took only a second for Hongjoong to understand, and his eyes opened in awe.

“This compass points at what ye want the most in the world.”

_Exactly. So, what are ye waitin' for ? Time has a limit !_

Hongjoong cursed and even if he was hurried by his double, decided to not break a sweat now. He started running but at a slow place, eyes starring at the magical instrument in his hand.

_They were still young and wild after all, they would find another world to make theirs._

**Mingi**

Mingi never liked to wake up. He was always the last one to do so on the Atiny, and was always sleeping very late and very deeply. There were only a few occasions in which Mingi wouldn't sleep late, and would be able to wake up quickly. The first one was if a storm took them by surprise in the middle of the night, or a surprise attack like it had been the case last night. The second, was every time he shared his bed with someone else than Yunho.

As children, the older would always wake up early but never disturb Mingi, even if they had a mountain of things to do. Mingi would wake up two or three hours after Yunho and found out half of his tasks were already taken care of. He would always be grateful and try to repay the boy the best way possible, by putting a little of his food in Yunho's plate when he wasn't looking. That might be why the older had been the one to make muscles faster than Mingi, being used to be fed almost normally while Mingi was under-fed, but had chosen to be.

Waking up now felt like the third special occasion in which Mingi wouldn't have any problems being alert and on his feet in a second.

That might not have been the best idea at first, as he didn't notice how groggy his head felt, as well as his body being numb, and slipped back on his ass in a thump.

He groaned and pressed his palms against his eyes, chasing the feelings away, focusing on what he could feel without using his sight.

It was a little worrying. He felt dryness and heat, smelled something burning, could here a fire cracking and when he opened his mouth, it tasted like ashes on his tongue. A sudden fear held him and he shot his eyes open, waiting for the familiar burn ... but it never came.

There _was_ a fire burning, with high flames that were almost as tall as Mingi when he was finally able to stand up without collapsing back. The fire wasn't coming towards him, but it was forming a circle around him that kept him trapped.

“Shiver me timbers, what kind of crappy situation is that ?” he cursed.

Looking up, he saw a platform he couldn't reach by just standing in his tiptoes, but he noticed a rope. If he could jump high enough, he might be able to climb up there and get a better view, because the fire was not helping him see what was beyond the burning wall. He could tell the room around him was dark, but four very large, long and high white sheets blocked his view. They formed a square around the circle of fire, and Mingi wondered how he could get off of here.

Wherever this was.

Looking down he saw a black polished floor, so clean the Atiny could get jealous. Not that Seonghwa hadn't been doing an incredible job keeping the ship spotless, but Mingi could see himself in details in that floor, and he got quite surprised of his outfit. He was wearing a black top, covered by a white shirt opened at the bottom and the sleeves, with letter patterns, and a sleeveless denim jacket over it. Black jeans and black boots, he passed a hand in his red hair style on the side, and got curious about the jingle at his wrists. Moving the shirt, he saw a big chain-bracelet on his left wrist, as well as rings on all of his fingers. His neck also bore a few chains, two simple ones, one that had a cross at the end and another one that had a lock.

He looked around himself once more, a little distressed when everything came back to him. Hongjoong had disappeared in smoke after running into his double, and then his had done the same to him. He didn't remember smoke, but he guessed he must have fainted considering he was very much awake now and clearly not where he had lost the others.

Legends about Utopia were almost inexistent, but almost was not completely. One thing every sailor knew for sure : it bore its name well. Mingi was no idiot, he knew what an utopia by definition was : an imagined place or state of things in which everything is perfect. This, right now ? Did not look or felt like a fucking perfect everything. This looked like a fucking nightmare !

He was all alone, for the first time in his life, and to realize it, truly realize it, got him frozen on spot, eyes widening and breath coming short.

It was the first time he would be all alone, without anyone else, all alone without having help or company. And he knew Yunho was in the same situation as he was. The taller had only been barely six months when Mingi was born, meaning he never knew loneliness either.

Fighting the panic attack that was surely making it's way up, Mingi tried to fight his own body to not betray him. He was in a shitty situation he had not control over, he didn't know if the others were here, Yeosang had lost his powers, all of them were probably like he was, separated, and he had to do something or madness would swallow him and kill him.

_This place is no dream, it's a shame we grew up thinkin' about it this way ..._

His own voice scared him but it sounded so much more deep and cold Mingi needed a few minutes to recognize it. He decided to focus all his concentration on it to chase the panic away.

“Who are ye ? Why do ye sound and look like me ? Show yerself coward !” yes it had escalated quickly but Mingi was panicking and didn't have the time to be polite.

_Ye already know who I am, ye can feel can't ye ? Yer just in denial ..._

“Nay, it's impossible, ye can't be !”

_Who, say it, who can't I be ?_

“Ye are not me !”

_Aren't I ? Aren't we one ? Ye gave life to me as a child, but ye forgot me for many years, until recently. Tortuga was not yer last harbor for nothin', this Island is the pirate's nest ! Of course ye would reveal yerselves there ..._

“What are ye talkin' about ? Why does it feel like ye're not just talkin' about me ?”

_Because I ain't. All of ye, even the tender witch and precious mermen, all of ye wakened somethin' again when goin' at Tortuga. Ye actually awake it every time ye get in a fight ... The first one ye had with Seonghwa and Wooyoung on board, then the one against Low and his men ... More recently the one at Shipwreck Island and the one at dear Tortuga ... What was it about ?_

Mingi bit his lower lip, anger rising and taking over the fear. He would not hear about Tortuga again, not after hurting Yunho the way he had. He perfectly knew he had been way much more than lucky to have the cook forgiving him and sharing his feelings, and he'd make sure to thank Calypso every day for that, but he also knew it could've gone worst.

_Indeed it could, but Yunho is the most tainted one, at yer place I would ask meself some questions._

“I trust him.”

_So do I ! But he might be more than ye think ..._

“I grew up with him, there is nothin' he can hide from me.”

_He managed to hide his feelings for quite a time, didn't he ? Who knows what else he can hide ?_

“Why are ye doin' this ? If ye truly are a part of me, shouldn't ye love him too ? Or the other Yunho at least ?”

_Oh but I do, I love them both, just like ye should, as they are the same person. But ye don't seem to understand precisely what we are. We are the worst part of yerselves, I can feel yer anger y'know ? I am yer anger-_

“Shut up, ye shut up right now ! I don't need ye ! I don't care what ye think about Yunho, or the rest of me mates ! They are me family and I will find them !”

_I suggest ye hurry, there is not long before the doors of truth open and once they do ..._

Mingi was done trying to speak with this monster. Not even wishing to ask about those fucking doors, he rushed towards the hanging rope from the elevated platform, passed under the five rows of blinding light, and got to work.

Often working on the sails and masts, Mingi was used to climb ropes without any sort of help, only by the strength of his arms and legs ; it was how he muscled himself after all. So climbing up to the platform was a small challenge, if not one at tall. He just got bothered by his clothes, not used to many layers, but he fought wearing worst, so he still managed to work things out. The boots he wore were as efficient if not more as the ones he had as a pirate, and had a good hook on the rope.

He only needed to push four times before he climbed on the platform, panting slightly, and rose to his feet, only to see he was not more helped ... The sheets kept him from seeing anything, and the ceiling seemed to have no end.

_I got a win, shout more_ , he thought.

He started to scream, calling names, hoping for answers, but he got none. Looking at the wires holding the platform, he cursed, as they were too thin and weak for him to climb on them. But he knew his only way out was up, he was sure of it.

He saw how the light caught something, up, and tilted his head on the side to see what it was. He only had good eyes, as the artillery man of the crew, but his eye patch was missing and he needed his left eye hidden to have a clearer view. He closed it, and immediately his right eyes was able to make the focus on what it was he was looking at : another platform. Very higher than his, but there seemed to be something - or someone - on it too. He couldn't tell precisely, but being under it, he saw dozens of chains parting to the outside, as if they were holding back whatever or whoever was on this platform. He tried to call for it once more :

“Hey ! HEY ! Yunho ?! San ?! Wooyoung ?! Someone ?! Is there anyone up there ?!”

Wooyoung's eyes shot open where he heard the echo of a voice. He still hadn't come back to his body, but it had gone numb, as if his double wasn't here anymore. Like a prisoner his arms were tied to the heavy chains, hanging without a movement.

The voice was heard again and even if he didn't feel it, Wooyoung knew his heart had started to beat faster.

“Oh by Calypso ... I'm here ! Yes there is someone ! Please !”

But his voice was fading in the empty, he was not in his body and had no way to go back in. He tried to call his double but he couldn't feel or hear him either and realized he too was now completely alone.

He had to find a way back ! But how ?

_Yeosang does that sometimes, meditating and going out of his body to rest his soul, and he also comes back !_

Yes but Yeosang was a witch that had learned the basis of magic with his mother, and the rest on his own. Yeosang was doing it since he could walk, going out and coming back in his body was as easy as running for him.

He cursed at his doubts and started by closing his eyes and trying to steady a breathing he didn't really have anymore. His mind had been trained to reach for Yeosang whenever he used the gem at his neck to contact him, so he at least knew how to do that. So he did. He searched for the feeling of his body, his mind, brain, bones, his heart. He searched for them and didn't have to wait long until he felt a natural tug, as if his physical flesh knew something was missing and grabbed onto Wooyoung's soul to fix the problem.

The voice he recognized as Mingi, started to call with an obvious distress. Until he stopped. And Wooyoung got scared. Scared because he had no idea how long he had been there, and yet he knew time was against him and the others. He couldn't go to anyone because of his situation and no one had came to him, until Mingi.

And so by fear and utter desperation Wooyoung, still trying to reach for his body, screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed with the wish to be heard by all of his mates, by San, by Seonghwa, by Yeosang, by everyone, so they could come.

He was taken by surprise when the pull he had felt became a real aspiration, and he only had the impression to be pushed forwards before his body was violently blocked from all the chains it held. Kicked in the chest the breath was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped loudly, coughing without stopping for a few minutes, adjusting to being back in his body and the weight of the chains around him.

“Wooyoung ?! Is that ye ?! Woo !”

Blinking the few tears coming from his scratch throat, Wooyoung croaked a _yes_ , before taking in deep breaths.

“Mingi !” his voice still weak cracked at the end but it was enough. “I'm here ! Mingi please ! It hurts-”

Now back in his body, he hadn't realized how restricted he was. Held at the waist it felt like wearing a corset, and breathing was hard. He didn't have the impression his double had struggled that much earlier ... But once more, his double had had fun making more ropes slither around his limbs and tighten, hurting him. He could feel them digging into his skin like shark bites, and he finally knew how Seonghwa must have felt when he was dying on Low's ship.

It was an agony.

“Hurts ? What hurts ?! Are ye alright ?!”

“No,” he whimpered, choking down a sob. He could feel his body getting heavier, the chains would crush him if he wasn't help soon.

He heard Mingi panic, and could finally locate him as under him, without knowing exactly how and where.

“Do ye ha'e anythin' around ye, a rope, a net, somethin' to throw at me that ye can tie so I can climb up ?! I got no way to come !”

Wooyoung kept himself from letting out a dry laugh almost too late. Mingi did not need that right now. Instead he forced himself to look around, finding that yes, one of the rope that was tied to the belt around his waist was indeed, not wrapped around the rest of his body, but he didn't know if it was long enough.

“I found one, but I don't know about the lengths ...”

“Don't worry about that I have a rope too I can make somethin' !”

Pushing himself forwards on his knees, he almost fell all the way but was held back by the chains. Once again he was part glad and part suffering, so he took a deep breath and pulled on the chains to help balancing himself. Looking behind, he saw the long blue rope was forming a little pile just next to his left foot, and so he moved it, little by little, until he managed to push the thing all the way to the edge. Once he saw it falling he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and waited. He fell back on his heels, panting under the pain and that little effort, closing his eyes tight to think about something else. He hoped all the others were fine. He could not feel anything on San's side, and so supposed - hoped he was alright. No news was good news, right ?

“I got it ! I'm comin' Woo, hold on up there !”

He breathed out in relief and almost passed out, but first needed to know Mingi was well here. It could also be a trapped, his double was missing and it could very much be a dirty trick from him.

But it wasn't. Mingi had almost cursed when the rope thrown by Wooyoung stopped right before his head level, but he still could do somethin'. He might be a little harder as he'd have to jump and only used his arms at first, but Wooyoung seemed hurt, and he had to help him.

Taking a deep breath, he played with his limbs, neck, turning them to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. Then he jumped, but grabbing the rope only with his hands wouldn't be possible with the many rings he had. He took them off and put them inside a random pocket of his jeans, and went back to it.

He managed to grab the rope and push on his arms to elevate himself, repeating the movement twice before he was able to lock his ankles around it. Looking up, it would be a long climbing and if he fell, he wouldn't have Yeosang to catch him. He gulped, took another deep breath and started the ascension. His motivation was everywhere at the same time, hoping he'd be able to escape with Wooyoung once he'd reached the merman, hoping he'd see Yunho and all the others, and mostly, Wooyoung's cry of pain becoming weaker by the second rang an alarm in his brain, so he put all his strength in climbing as fast as possible.

His arms were burning, forehead and entire body wet with sweat, his hands and feet hurt from where the ropes had bitten on the skin, but he had to keep going. He was almost there.

“You can do it Mingi, come on, you did it on the Atiny every day,” cheered Wooyoung, but it was clear in his voice that he was exhausted and in bad shape, and Mingi started to be scared to see how he would retrieve the merman.

He finally reached the edge of the platform, and grabbed it roughly with the hands. One last effort, he kept telling his brain, and so he pulled violently, almost too much as he banged his forehead on the surface of the platform but it didn't matter. His legs were still over the edge but his hips and upper-body had passed, and he was not in danger. He rolled over and laid down there, panting harder than he ever had, eyes closed, jumping when he felt the cold feeling of metal under his fingertips. Opening his eyes he saw a huge spider made of chains coming from that endless ceiling, and followed its path down, praying for it to not be what he thought.

“Mingi help ...”

The red-haired gasped upon seeing Wooyoung tied like this, and he was quick to stand up and run to his front. Wooyoung's hair had turned blond, and Mingi's eyes widened when he didn't see either his gills or pointy ears. His eyes were tired and his whole body was shaking from the pressure applied on it.

“Oh Calypso Wooyoung ...”

“That bad uh ?”

“Ye're human,” breathed out the pirate.

“Ah ... That sucks but I have more pressing matters, those chains are killing me Mingi, literally, please take them off,” the last words were whispered but the red-haired heard them and searched for something to free Wooyoung immediately.

Fortunately whoever locked Wooyoung made sure he could not break free alone but others could help him without struggling too much. He quickly found the dozen buckles of the belt around the younger's waist and undid them all, cursing at his shaking fingers for missing a few twice or thrice under the pressure.

Finally the belt was undone, and Wooyoung's limp body fell, and Mingi had to grab him the best he could and still lift him as his arms were still wrapped around the chains and could hurt him.

“Hey Woo, Wooyoungie it's alright, I got ye and ye're fine now, Woo ?!”

Wooyoung had his eyes closed but was still breathing, panting even, but Mingi hadn't taken the boy's whine when he freed him for a good one.

It was.

“Hey Mingi ?” called Wooyoung, opening tired but relieved eyes.

“Aye ?”

“Let's get the hell out of here aye ?”

Mingi smiled and helped Wooyoung to stand up. He was about to ask how the hell they would get out, but in front of them had appeared stairs, linked to the platform they were on.

“When the fuck did it get here ?” he mumbled.

“Doesn't matter, let's go.”

“Can ye walk ?”

“I'll be fine, come on !”

Slowly but surely they started climbing the stairs, Wooyoung with one arm wrapped around his painful ribs. Getting rid of that thing was like breaking the surface of the water after staying under for too long, and Wooyoung shouldn't know how that felt. Tears of anger blinded his sight for a second, and even if Mingi noticed them, he only took his hand to help him and show him he was not alone.

“I'm not a merman anymore Mingi-ah ... I'm not,” he gasped, but it was weak. “What if San is not my soul mate anymore ?!”

Mingi - carefully because they were jogging in the middle of a staircase floating above _nothing_ \- took a pick at Wooyoung's neck.

“The mark of the bond is still here. Woo, I can't even imagine how it must feel to be turned into something ye're not, but nothin' really changed. We will still welcome ye with the same open arms we always did, and San won't think less of ye. He fell in love with both of yer forms, remember ?”

Wooyoung scooted closer to Mingi and nuzzled their shoulder together, sniffing the tears away.

“Thank you Mingi.”

The red-haired only smiled and furrowed his brows in concentration. He exchanged a glance with Wooyoung, they both nodded, and the next second they were putting their last strength in running up those stairs, no matter how long they were.

**Yunho**

His first reflex had to reach for Mingi but unfortunately, a cold wall of smoke hit him before he could do anything.

He woke him in a burst, falling from the spot he had been sitting on. He managed to push his hands in front of himself and not knock himself out, but still let out a grunt when hitting the cold floor. It was not directly the floor, but a tarp, that felt sticky under his fingers, and made noises when he moved on it. Standing up on his knees, he held the wrist he had lightly hurt and took a look around him. The spot he had been sitting on before waking up and falling was actually two blocks one on top of the other, covered by a black glittery blanket. Behind these weirds devices, an entire wall made from the same blocks was projecting flashes of white light. He did not know, but those were screens. An entire wall made from screens. Raising to his feet and turning around, he realized the rest of the room was closed too, blue and green curtains hanged from the blue ceiling. Yunho was sure the sheets and ceiling were originally white, but blue and green lights coming from behind them changed their colors.

Approaching the screens, Yunho's eyes widened in amazement upon seeing those things flashing lights, seeing the weird black bands, or the ones of colors, with rectangles and squares of all the colors. He did not understood how it worked, even if he guessed it had something to do with the dozens of wires falling from the back of the things and laying on the floor around him. He tried to follow them, see if they led him to an exit, but they did not. When he pushed back on of the curtains, he fell right in front of a black wall. Door less, windowless, a simple wall. And all the others led to same thing : walls. He was trapped. Only now he remembered the shitty situation he was in.

“Oh shit mates ! Hey ! Mingi ?!” he started hitting one wall repeatedly with his fist, thinking they could be on the other side. “Are ye behind ?! Mates ?! Are those cells ?!”

He stopped hitting and sighed when he was answered only with emptiness. He didn't turn around though, knowing he would be met with the obvious loneliness he was a victim off right now.

Yunho had never been alone in his life. He was born six months before Mingi yes, but never had a memory without him. Everything had been done with the red-haired, and even if they weren't 24/7 with each other on the Atiny, they knew the other was here, and they also had the rest of the crew with them. The only times Yunho might have been entirely alone like this where when he cooked for Ateez, but even then, he usually had the help of one or two ghosts ... He had never known loneliness, and if he could, it would've stayed like this.

“What is this hell ? Where am I ... Where are they ...”

_If I'm tellin' ye they're fine will ye stop whinin' and actually move ?_

He snapped his head behind him, eyes widened and panicked. Hearing your own voice when you're not the one talking is not a nice experience and not knowing where it came from was even worse.

“H-how ? W-who ?! I'm already goin' crazy !”

_No ye're not, I'm inside yer head._

It took Yunho a moment to comprehend, but then he furrowed his brows :

“The hell ye doin' ? Get out of here !”

_Do ye remember what happened before wakin' up here ?_

The factory. Their weird double. Hongjoong running towards his and disappearing. And theirs running towards them and now this.

“Ye brought me here, wherever this is. Ye're the weird illusion that looked like me.”

_I'm very much not an illusion. I'm ye. Well, the dark part of ye. I'm not a lot compared to the other, because if we weren't a pirate, I'm pretty sure we physically wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. Just like Mingi. But he actually holds a lot inside, given how he busted out at Tortuga ...”_

“Ye don't know what ye're talkin' about, Mingi is sweet and hates fightin'. Tortuga was ... it was a mistake, he didn't think what he said.”

_Mingi does like to tell lies, y'know like that time he told Hongjoong he was an actual angel ?_

“He's not a liar either ! It's for jokin', he doesn't mean those lies either !”

_How can ye trust him if that boy only keeps on sayin' things he doesn't mean ? What else could he had told ye that he actually didn't mean ?_

Yunho froze, painful realization hitting him.

“Are ye tryin' to mess us up ?”

_I would never ! I told ye, I am ye. Which means that what ye feel, I feel. But the bad parts ... I'm yer doubts and fears as a person if ye must ..._

“I don't doubt about Mingi that way.”

_Ye might think ye don't, but deep deep inside, how can we really trust someone we gave our heart to ?_

“He also gave me his heart.”

_And so what ? Ye think he doesn't doubt either ?_

“Why would he ?”

_Calypso ... This ain't a perfect world ! Wakin' up here should ha'e made ye understand that._

“Considerin' I don't know where I am,” snapped bitterly Yunho. This conversation was starting to get on his nerves.

_Ye ha'e to get out, so ye don't really ha'e time to worry about it. Find the others, and be in front of the doors when they open, or ye will miss yer chance to reach what ye came here for._

“Ye mean Utopia ? Which door are ye talkin' about ? And how can I find the others if I can't get out of here ?!”

_Start with those screens ye're surrounded with. Pay attention to the details, and ye might see what ye're lookin' for._

“That's it ? Hey-”

He felt that whatever was talking inside of him retreated, and the sensation was so strong he needed a moment as a dizziness made him stumble. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and went back in front of the screen. They were still the same as earlier. There were no notes or little pieces of paper stuck to it, nothing to help him figure out what those were and how to use them.

His face was frowned his focus, and he had decided to sit back on the pile of screens, glad to see it was not fragile and unbalanced and unsafe.

His double had said to use them to see what he was looking for, if he paid attention to the details.

Eyes narrowing to do so, he went on every screen on by one. It was an easy statement to make, but four of them were different from the others. When the light flashed, in those four ones an hourglass was visible during less than a second. Yunho thought he was hallucinating at first but no : it was real. Excited he got to his feet and stood right in front of the screen, ignoring how being so close to them felt like the sun hitting on the Atiny's deck for his poor eyes.

“What I am lookin' for ... I'm lookin' for me mates and family ... I'm lookin' for them all ...”

He almost jumped out of his skin when the first screen made the noise of a whale and turned entirely black. Yunho felt mix feelings, glad to see something finally happened, or terrified because what was that ? Before he could really decided which one would be better, the screen turned on again and Yunho gasped : Mingi and Wooyoung had appeared.

“Oh Calypso ! Mingi ! Woo ! Guys !”

Yunho reached a hand to the screen but nothing happened. His face fell when he called them more but none of them reacted or answered him. They couldn't hear him or see him. It was a weird picture, that kept on changing, but the same thing appeared. They were both running up very dead-ass long stairs, Wooyoung support by Mingi and clearly not in his best shape. Worrying immediately for the merman, Yunho slapped a hand in front of his mouth when he caught the sight of Wooyoung's neck and ears. They were normal. No merman attributes. Wooyoung was ... human ?

“Why can't they hear me ?” he tried to ask to his double, but the other was either playing dead or had really gone silent. “Shit, Hongjoong would know what to do.”

The second it was said, another one of the screens turned dark, before Ateez' leader appeared on it. He was walking in a dark corridor, eyes looking back and forth between the compass in his hand and his surrounding. Yunho was breathless. He could see half of the team but could not talk to them ?! And he was sure they couldn't see him either.

He tilted his head when seeing the weird coat Hongjoong was wearing, and his eyes widened when he saw the navy hair. What the hell was _that_? All of them already had a feeling this place was messing with time, but this was insane. Looking at himself, Yunho realized a little late that he too was dressed weirdly. Unlike the others, he felt like he was a little more in the future, while Hongjoong was in the past. Wooyoung seemed to be in the past too, but Mingi was the only one looking like himself for now.

Yunho was wearing tight black jeans, with weird snake-patterned boots, and a sweater made from different shades of dirty pink and blue. The color was actually a little weird to identify, as he caught a little bit of gray here and there too. Around his neck hanged several necklaces, and catching a lock of his hair, he realized they were white. Alright maybe the time messing was a little more than past present and future, because the last time Yunho had white hair was when he was 16.

Focusing back on the others, he wondered if he'd be able to see them all by calling their names.

“Seonghwa ?” indeed a third screen was switched, but Yunho was surprised to not just see Seonghwa. The other merman looked like he was in an elevator, and Yeosang and San were behind him. They were all looking straight in front of them, and Yunho had the hope for a second that they saw him, but he soon realized the elevator was moving and they were just waiting to get out of it.

He didn't know what to do with these informations. Some of them were alone, some of them weren't, but why ? Hongjoong was clearly looking for something, be it them or the exit, while Mingi and Wooyoung were running in an endless staircase but they believed it would lead them somewhere. This place was driving them insane ...

He started wondering if it meant something that some of them were with each other, and if so what exactly did it meant, but he did not have time to think about it because what he saw on Hongjoong's screen made him twitch.

The Captain was bathed in a bluish and greenish light, the exact same one he was surrounded with.

“Oh my- Hongjoong ...” he breathed before turning around and going back to every wall to bang on them. “Hongjoong ! I'm here ! Hongjoong ! Please ! Hyung ! Captain !”

“Yunho ?” the voice was muffed but he recognized it without a doubt.

“Oh by Calypso yes !”

“Yunho where the hell are ye ?!”

“In a room ! I can't get out I don't see doors or windows and I checked everywhere !”

“Alright breath puppy I'll get ye out of here I promise but I'mma need yer help aye ?”

“Aye !”

“Is there anythin' with ye inside ?!”

“Nothing but funny mirrors !”

“Funny ? Why funny ?”

“I could see ye and the others through them !”

“What ?! Ye could see us ?!”

“Yeah ! But ye can't see or answer me when I call !”

“It is funny indeed. How are e'eryone ?”

“I can't see Jongho, but San and Yeosang are with Seonghwa in a sort of elevator. Mingi and Wooyoung are together too, climbin' stairs, Wooyoung ... he doesn't look good Hong' ...”

“What d'ye mean ?”

“He looked human. And so did Seonghwa-hyung now that I think about it again ...”

There was a long silence and Yunho got scared Hongjoong had disappeared but a quick glance at the screen and he saw the Captain still here, forehead pressed on the other side of the wall.

“It's this place, I'll talk to all of ye about it but this is not Utopia, not yet.”

“Not Utopia ? What-”

“We ha'e to get ye out first Yunho ! We don't ha'e a limitless time ! Try throwin' one of the mirrors on the wall !”

And Yunho did that. Knowing he wouldn't be able to take on from the wall they made, he settled for the ones he had been sitting on. He kicked them, satisfied to hear them fall very loudly and even make a crashing sound, turning entirely black.

“The hell ? What sort of big-ass mirror do ye ha'e in there ?”

“The sort that looks like a little chest filled with diamonds but ain't it.”

“The worst type,” laughed Hongjoong.

Yunho was not out yet but still having his friend by his side made things better. He tried to lift one of the screen but it was really fucking heavy, and in the end, he wasn't able too.

“I can't Hong ! They're too heavy !”

“Shit ! Did ye try to touch them, to see if they had magic in them that would send ye with the others ?”

“Yeah, I tried with Wooyoung and Mingi but it didn't work.”

“Try with Seonghwa !”

“I'm not leavin' ye alone !”

“Yunho ! Try !”

Reluctantly the younger reached for the trio's screen, but still nothing happened.

“Nay !”

“Maybe it's because they're too far away,” Hongjoong's voice sounded more than a loudly voiced thought than a comment for Yunho, and so the cook stayed silent, knowing it was his Captain's thinking moment. After a lot of mumbling about this place being mystic and maybe working this way, Yunho was finally addressed to again. “Try with mine !”

“And if it doesn't work ?”

“Then punch it !”

“Punch ?!”

“Yunho please hurry !”

The pirate cursed and went to Hongjoong's screen, too focused on it to noticed all the others had turned black. He laid his palm against it at first, but nothing happened either. Frustrated and probably influenced by Hongjoong, Yunho let out a yell and threw the most powerful punch he could right in the middle of the screen. The thing exploded in pieces, some digging into his knuckles, but at the same time, all the world around him turned black. He hadn't faint, no, but he was thrown in emptiness and was falling.

Hoping the fall wouldn't be too long, he got surprised upon seeing Hongjoong, exactly from the same angle he had seen him on screen, and then realized he would fall on his hyung.

“Cap-” he called too late, but fortunately did not fall from the ceiling, but was thrown out of the empty in the corridor, making him stumble and still fall in his knees. Hongjoong caught him under the arms in a huff, clearly as surprised as him.

“Well, it's rainin' men now,” joked the smaller.

“Hongjoong !”

Way too happy to see someone again, Yunho threw himself on Hongjoong, and the other held him close too, before acting like the physically constipated pirate he liked people to think he was and pat hid back twice awkwardly.

“Let's go, we still ha'e to find the others and if ye tell me some of them are already together, it means we're close,” he opened the compass in his hand and took Yunho's hand, jogging back in the direction he had just came from.

His other hand was loose behind him, but a new wave of confidence hit him. They would make it.

_He closed his fist tight._

**Jongho**

Confusion would be an understatement. Anger would be an understatement. Being 100% done with what was happening ? Yeah that was the statement. Being born in a family of pirate, Jongho already knew his life would be filled with dangerous situations, proof is, he had been awakened in the middle of the night by British Navy Soldiers. Call him dramatic but Jongho thought waking up in the middle of stairs who hanged in a void just like this was ten times more dangerous than waking up at the sound of pistols and blades meeting.

_I know right ? I really want to think this place doesn't want us dead but I'm startin' to ha'e doubts ..._

Jongho blinked while sitting up. He felt weird by moving in his clothes, and looked down to see those were not his clothes. His was wearing tight black pants, black boots, and a purple sweater with black patterns that drew like a cat's face.

Jongho was way too caught up being done to actually be worried and care about his subconscious finally talking to him.

_Actually, I'm not. But thanks anyway. Before ye ask, I'll tell ye. Think about all the worst things ye could do, say, think, or be ... Ye got it ?_

“Aye,” Jongho answered lazily, standing up to look at the staircase leading to emptiness in front of him. He had one thing with stairs : when they were going down, it couldn't be good. So he turned around to face the side of the stairs that went up.

_Well that's what I am._

“Ye are ... me ? A bad me ?”

_Aye and nay. I am ye, but I am not a bad ye. I am all that is bad in ye._

“Blimey, as if I needed that ...”

He started going up the stairs. He wondered if his double would ask him why he was not more curious about his surrounding and what he had to do, but he figured if it really was his double, he probably either didn't care or already knew.

It's not that Jongho didn't care. He just felt things. He remembered his crazy double running to him and probably choking him with that Calypso forsaken black smoke, and that is how he woke up there. But then once again, Yeosang's mother had told them - well her son and then them - about what would await them. They already knew they'd be tested, and he figured this was the test, if not a the part of it.

He also tried to keep cool to not think about the rest of his friends, probably all alone like he was now, especially Yeosang. Right before they all disappeared the witch had realised his powers were missing. Panic had seized Jongho but he could do nothing to help his boyfriend, and a second after he was here anyway. So now, the rational thing to do to NOT go completely crazy, was to climb up the stairs, from where a very dim light was coming from.

“Will it be long ?”

_Not much. Ye are actually the last one to wake up. So many things happened since._

“How would ye know ? Aren't ye a part of me ?”

_Aye, but somehow, this place lets us speak together._

“Us ? Ye mean the other one like ye ?”

_Aye._

“I suppose ye can't tell me how me friends are ?”

_Oh they're fine. For now anyway ..._

Jongho froze and his brows furrowed. He didn't like what that implied. He couldn't tell if his double and the others would have a part to play in that or not.

“What will ye do ?”

_Us ? Nothin'. We are ye, we can't do anythin' to ye. Ye die, we die._

“But ?” it had been silent but the pirate had caught it.

_But this place will. This place put ye through that. Ye're here because of Utopia._

“I don't need to be a genius to understand this ain't Utopia one bit ! This is a bridge, isn't it ?!”

_Indeed. I can't say more, ye already ha'e all ye need to know._

“Do I now ?”

_Aye. I told ye yer friends were fine, but they might need ye and ye probably should join them again before bein' trapped here forever. The doors only open once for everyone after all ..._

Not waisting another second, Jongho broke in a run. The stairs around him made like a path for someone important. They weren't all around like they once had been.

Two other stairs were visible from each side of him, and if he had waited a little more, he could've seen four familiar figures running up as well.

Hongjoong and Yunho on his left, Mingi and Wooyoung on his right, while behind the three staircase, the elevator was making it's way up as fast as the others were running.

When all of them reached the light, they all threw themselves in, the doors of the elevator opening, and once more, a blinding light surrounded them.

This one felt warm, and not cold like the previous one. This one was taking them by the hand, pulling them forwards.

Once they could open their eyes, they were all aligned, from left to right Yunho, Seonghwa, San, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Wooyoung, Jongho and Mingi, and they were facing two enormous silver doors. The highway they were one was large enough for the eight of them to be in a line, and was decorated with middle-sized pillars on the edges. All around them the setting had changed, and they realized they had made it : from a place filled with emptiness and darkness, they were out in the open, surrounded by mountains and sharp grounds. It was not friendlier no, but at least they were outside.

They also took note that they were all back together, San the first one to rush to Wooyoung. The younger felt better, but he was still a little under the shock of being human. San didn't notice right away, taking him into his arms.

The pirate only caught something was wrong when Wooyoung pushed him slightly.

“Woo ?-”

“Human.”

“What ?”

“I'm not- ... I'm human,” Mingi closed his eyes in Yunho's embrace, remembering the mess the younger had been when realizing what had been going on, and Hongjoong shot them a knowing glance. Seonghwa too had scooted closer to him, and unconsciously, pulled his collar higher for Hongjoong to not see that he too, was not a merman anymore.

San was stunned, and Yeosang too, holding one of Jongho's hand tight, approached with his eyes and mouth open.

“I'm not myself anymore.”

He choked down sobs, but San was already on the move to hug him :

“Woo, I can't imagine how ye feel but if it's only about the others, we don't matter. We know it's who ye were, how ye were born. Maybe it's just temporary.”

“My inner devil self told me we didn't need to be mermen in this place,” said Seonghwa, avoiding Hongjoong's eyes too.

“Why ?” asked Wooyoung in a wet voice.

“I don't know,” shrugged the dark-haired. “But it's not a big change. Yes it is violent that we've been ripped from a part of ourselves, but lately, we've been more humans than mermen. We just need to remember who we are and where we're from, and everything will be fine Wooyoungie.”

Seonghwa forced Hongjoong to join the group hug, YunGi joining voluntarily, while Jongho too was forced by Yeosang.

“I still can't feel or use my powers either. This place did that to us, but Utopia is at the end. We have to take it for a good thing until it's proven to be bad,” whispered the pink-haired, using the fact they were all head pressed against each other to say the words as if it was a secret only them could know of.

All of them broke apart and informed the others about their little 1vs1 conversation with their own double. Hongjoong's one was the most useful, providing the most informations about what they would have to accomplish and what had happened.

“Wonderland hu ? I feel that's ironic. It felt like they wanted to tear us apart,” said Mingi.

“At least they all agreed on something, we had to hurry up to reach there. Those must be the doors they kept talking about,” said Wooyoung.

“Aye, but what now ? We're here, all of us together, all of Ateez, but nothin' happens,” frowned San.

“Somehow, I think they meant that if one of us was missing, it didn't matter if the others were in front of the doors when they opened. They wouldn't escape either. It's either all of us, or none of us,” thought out loud Yunho.

“It does sound like our general unspoken rule,” agreed Yeosang. “But that means they lied. We have to open the doors ourselves.”

“So what we need to prove that we are one ?” asked Seonghwa.

“We already hugged so it should have worked,” Jongho's comment teared everyone a laugh and it felt good to let the tension go for a moment.

“I think I know exactly what to say,” smirked Hongjoong.

All of them had somehow realized like they were previously, even if it separated the couple, and Wooyoung and Yeosang turned to their Captain curiously when the later grabbed their hand.

“E'eryone join hands.”

They all did, and Hongjoong said.

“We are eight, right ? Even when we were six, we can all agree it still felt like something was missing. Seeing how everything fell perfectly in order, going from finding Wooyoung and Seonghwa, becoming Pirate Kings, Tortuga and then Yeosang's curse breaking ? Everything had to happen for us to be here today. It would've never happened if we had only been six. Which means we are eight. That makes one.”

“Eight makes one team,” whispered the witch at his side.

On the giant doors, a weird symbol appeared, looking like wind rose tilted on the side. Every line was drawn and once the circle ended it, the whole doors got covered in lines that looked like veins expending from the rose. Once the last lines touched the ground, the door opened and more light came from it.

“Oh shit,” let out San.

The doors weren't opened a lot, and they all remembered the warning of their doubles, so after all eight of them had glanced at one another, they all started to run.

Excitation taking over their laughs filled the air and echoed in the mountains around him, they weren't even sure if Utopia would finally be behind those doors but they did not care : for now they were together and they were euphoric.

The doors started to close slowly but they were already halfway there, and they all passed them before they closed.

Slowing down when they saw the light fading, they almost bumped into one another, surprised that their run had been stopped abruptly like that.

“What the hell _now_ ?!”

They had stumbled into another room. But a very fancy and luminous one. Wall in white and coral marbles, a very long brown table with a white band right in the middle of the length, four chairs on each side. They saw a couch on the left corner behind the table, with a table on which rested a candle, a vase with dead flowers, a cup and its saucer, and a candlestick. On the right corner was a one place sofa close to a side table, with books and more flowers on it. There was also a small clock. On the right was also a small round table with two chairs.

“Are we expectin' someone ?” asked Mingi a little skeptical as they made their way into the room, looking at everything around them.

The high brightness came from the two very big windows on the left wall, green curtains hanging in front of them but tied on the sides to let the light in. There was another corridor in front of them, or so they guessed, as they were two different ways and a wall to separated those. The door giving on these paths had an arch, and this was by far the most amazing place they had ever seen.

“Even in my books I never saw that,” Yeosang took everything he was seeing with big eyes.

“Even when we robbed this Spanish Prince right in his bedroom it was not as beautiful,” added Yunho.

“What is this ? Did we made it, or is it another test ?” thought Seonghwa out loud for everyone to think about it too.

“I believe we ha'e the Answer to that,” they all snapped their heads to the new voice, coming from where they had stood, and their blood froze in their veins.


	25. XXV / And all together like a Promise, we shall find the Answer to the Treasure that is Utopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter of this 25 chapters long story. I got several things to say ! First, thanks to all of you for being here since the beginning, for leaving kudos, commenting or not, just thank you for reading it and following its updates. It was really nice to wake up one morning after posting a chapter and see the comment(s) left and to answer it, some of you write as well and you must know how pleasant it is and how cheering ! Thank you in advance for all of you who will come after the story is complete, you're as welcomed as the others !  
> Second of all, this chapter will be long yes, probably not the longest, but a lot of things happen, and I know it can be confusing, but I tried to make things clear as much as possible at some point, but if you're confused, don't hesitate and tell me. I really hope you'll like how I decided to conclude and end my story, and that you'll like it.  
> And third of all and finally, if you are more interested in Ateez fiction from me, just know that I have quite a few things up my sleeve ! I'll disappear for a few days, just enough to right as many chapters as I need to start publishing again, and then I'll come back with thre fanfics (not all at the same time, I don't have the time nor possibilty). One of them will be a Suicide Squad AU, the next one I'll publish. Then we'll have a sort of New Mutan / X-Men / Push AU (this one might be a two part fiction, and I might do a second part adding another KPOP group). And the third one I have in mind, is a High School/Band AU. More angst, dramas, love stories, epic fights for the two first ones and epic teenage life for the last one, so if you're interest, stay update, and I'll come back soon with more for you to read !
> 
> Thank you all, and good Ateez comeback ! (only three days left omg)

They were back. Themselves. But this time they weren't wearing masks and they looked like them very precisely. From their hair color to their features, the way they stood, and clearly also their relationships, as the other Hongjoong had a hand over the other Seonghwa's waist, the other Yeosang was almost lying on the shoulder of the other Jongho, the other WooSan were arms crossed, and the other Yunho hugged the other Mingi from behind.

The real Hongjoong made a step forward, Captain instincts screaming at him to protect his crew.

“What are ye doin' here ?! This is suppose to be our Utopia, and ye're suppose to be in us !”

The other Hongjoong had a small laugh, one that send a shiver down all their spines. It was a laugh they only heard once in their life, the promise of death he sent on Low before attacking his ship.

“This is _our_ world. We are stronger here than we ever were. Ye ? Ye are just passengers. Utopia needs to test ye. And what better way to do that then to meet yerselves ?”

The real Ateez were uneasy. Their doubles didn't make them feel safe, and it was obvious the other knew, given how they looked at them. Like if they were the preys.

“What do you want ?” asked Seonghwa, surly.

“We told you already, this ain't about us. It's about you, and if Utopia will accept you or not,” answered his double. He was wearing silk and see-through black gloves, all his hair were hidden under his fedora hat.

Their eyes were black, and their colors were faded. They might have been Ateez, but they might not have as much power as they said. They didn't look that much in control, and a quick look around taught Seonghwa that the rest of the crew had understood that as well.

“Ye can't do anythin' to us,” spit San with a smirk.

“Once again, we better not. We are two sides of the same coin mate,” every time one of them spoke, it seemed only their double could answer. Or at least, they wanted them to think of it this way.

“So what ? We just gonna stand there and look at each other ?” snarled Jongho, tightening his hand around Yeosang's when the witch slithered it in.

“Well ye can't deny that we look as good as ye. Just look at this pretty thin',” the other youngest turned to look at his Yeosang, showing off the other as an object. The other Yeosang didn't seem to mind though, only giving his small proud smile and batting his eyelashes like a doll.

The real pink-haired had goosebumps on his whole body after that.

“How about an alliance ?” proposed the other Hongjoong, he and the rest of his crew moving close to the table.

“Why would we want ye as our allies ?” spit the real one.

The other one sighed loudly, tugged a chair with noise and let himself drop on it. The other Hongjoong did the same on the other side of the table, the rest of their crew standing behind their Captain. They were at one edge of the rectangular table each, but on the widths, and it was awkward to say the least.

“We keep tellin' ye but it's like ye don't want to understand. We are ye. Ye are us. We are one. Why do ye feel threatened by us ? What did we every do ?”

“We told you already, what happened back in Wonderland wasn't our doing,” completed the other Seonghwa, a hand settling on the other Hongjoong's shoulder.

The real Ateez kept silent. They knew very well that they hadn't suffered directly from their doubles, that what happened wasn't their faults. But like every human beings that encountered something they didn't understand or didn't know, they were afraid. And like every afraid human beings, they attacked. So they could not really excuse their defensive behavior, but at least they could explain it.

“What type of alliance do ye want ? We don't even know what's next.”

“All things said, we thought we had reached Utopia, finally,” admitted Wooyoung.

“Does this look like a wonderful earth to ye ?” asked the other San.

“It certainly looks like its entry at least,” bit back the real one.

“Enough boys,” snapped both Hongjoongs at the same time. It ripped a frown to the real one and a smirk to the other.

“See ?” he said, amused.

“Joongie stop,” the fact the other Seonghwa used that nickname too when the real one did stunned real Ateez for a moment. They looked more and more similar seconds went by, and even if it should have comforted them, deep down, it didn't _at all._ They claimed being defenseless and useless, unable to hurt them ... but it didn't felt right. Yeosang knew it was hiding something. And his double seemed to know it, as they eyed each other suspiciously when both Hongjoong stood up and made their crew sit in front of one another. “Let's drink first.”

From one end of the table to the other we had : the Hongjoongs and Sans standing behind the sitting Seonghwas, the Wooyoungs standing bewteen the sitting Yeosangs and Mingis, and then the Jonghos and Yunhos.

The silence was as loud as it was deafening. They all looked at themselves, trying to find in the other's eyes a reason to start a fight or whatever they had in mind. The mean Jongho eyed the real Yunho as if he knew something the others didn't, while Mingi and Seonghwa looked at their doubles with little smirks, as if they had made their minds with the situation and a silent peace had happened. Yunho and Jongho seemed confused, and undecided.

In the blink of an eye, porcelain plates and silver cutlery alongside champagne glasses filled with said drink appeared on the table. All seemed surprised by it, even the doubles, but all took it as a message from Utopia.

“Well, it seems someone or something else wishes for this alliance to happen,” smiled the other Hongjoong, right hand with a big sapphire stone on his index reaching for his glass.

“One second,” stopped Seonghwa. “We still don't know why you want this. What do you know that we don't ?”

“And don't say you don't know anything, that would be a lie given how you've acted since we met,” added Yeosang with sharp eyes towards his double, that only nodded his head with pride. It was weird the bond only them two seem to have. All the doubles had glasses in their hand, waiting patiently for the real Ateez to do the same. They all did, slowly, without looking at one other.

“How about this, let's cheer, and then we'll talk,” proposed double Hongjoong.

“How can we know it's not poisoned ?” asked Jongho.

“We don't know either, so let's take the risk,” smiled the fedora hatted Captain. They all drank, doubles as well as original ones, and it was only after that they noticed their glasses was filled with a liquid a little lighter than their doubles.

“We're on the next page of your journey. You fought against your demons back in Wonderland, but behind this wall, you'll fight against yourselves,” answered reluctantly the other Wooyoung.

“You are already ourselves,” pointed out Seonghwa, eyes narrowing, glass spilling a little bit of what was inside when he slapped it on the table out of frustration.

The other Yunho shook his head.

“Nay. Ye won't fight us. Not really anyway.”

“I don't understand ...” said Hongjoong.

Suddenly, all the doubles smirked, and Yeosang felt the atmosphere of the room change, at the same time he felt his head going dizzy, as if trapped in a mist. He tried to warn them, only to see they all looked disoriented, and it was too late.

“Guys-” he tried to warn, but before he could, the room turned white, and when Hongjoong blinked, he was all alone again, but this time, his double was still in front of him. When he saw all the other doubles too, his blood froze.

“What the fuck ?!” he said standing up, chair falling with a loud thump behind him. “I'm sick of this ! Where are they ?!” he was ready to throw himself on the doubles and kill them one by one with his own hands if that meant he'd finally get answers.

“They are goin' through their last step to reach Utopia.”

“What am I still doin' here ?” he asked, then realized the room was a little different. The scape had become black and white, and he was dressed entirely in gray. He had a gray shirt tucked in gray jeans with a silver belt, a very thick and covered in feathers with coat, knees-long, his hair was styled backwards, freeing his forehead, and he had grey boots on.

Looking around once more he slowly begun to understand, and in a whisper said :

“Ye, all of ye ... Ye are me test.”

“Indeed,” the smile his other self threw at him caught him off guard, and the second after he felt the ground under his feet disappear. He fell, but his scream was caught in his throat, as his fall ended as fast as it started.

It didn't even fell like falling but he swore his whole insides had moved from his stomach to his brain. Opening the eyes he had not noticed closing, he realized where he was standing was in the middle of a giant clock. Under him the biggest arm moved as it should, while the smallest stayed still.

“Ye said it yerself, we're yer tests, did ye caught up on what that means ?” he didn't see him but he heard his double speaking, not in his mind this time, but the voice resonated all around him.

“It means ye fuckin' liars never had the intent to make an alliance with us. Ye're the ones we ha'e to face.”

“The rest of yer mates do, ye don't. And we indeed never talked about an alliance for _us_... but with all of ye. And we want this alliance only with _ye_. Only ye dear meself.”

“Get fucked.”

“Aye, me Seonghwa does that very well, the question ain't there.”

“I won't betray their trust and take a decision without them. I won't make an alliance with assholes like ye.”

“Even to save their lives ?”

Feeling a sudden panic and a shot of pain on his right shoulder, Hongjoong froze, realizing all of it came from Seonghwa. Unlike in Wonderland, it seemed they could feel each other, even if separated.

“What are ye doin' to them ?!”

“We told ye, they're fightin' against themsel'es.”

“If ye kill them-”

“What ? We might have lied about that too. We are part of ye, but now, in this place, we can kill ye. Ye'll only become part of us, just like we were hidden deep inside of ye. Ye'll still live ... sort of.”

“What do ye want ? Utopia is our dream ! We could reach it all together ! We don't need to fight each other !”

“Silly boy,” this time, it was Seonghwa's voice he heard, and his eyes widened before he closed them, grunting. How dare they used him against Hongjoong. “You still don't understand. We hate that we hate to fight ourselves but you see ... It's what Utopia wants to see. You have to face yourself to prove your worth. It was in Yeosang's prophecy remember ?”

_Only if the Wonderland sees thy Win, the Promise of thy hearts will be the Answer to Utopia, and only then shall thou find thy real Treasure_

He remembered. He remembered as if he was the one to dream those words. He had red them so many time he wasn't sure they still had a meaning for him.

“What is your Treasure Hongjoong ?”

“Ye ...” the other Seonghwa knew he didn't mean only his soul mate, but also his crew, and he couldn't help a cruel, yet tender laugh escape him.

“Then you know what you have to do. Time is running out Hongjoong. They might be strong, but we often say one's greatest enemy is one's self. You and I both know how true it is.”

Hongjoong clenched his teeth hard, perfectly knowing that yes, Seonghwa and he alongside Yeosang and San, might be the ones who struggled the most with themselves since the day they were born. Be it because of a duty they had, a curse they received, or just trying to survive with the price of being born on the wrong side of the sea.

“What do ye want ?” he repeated once more, but this time feeling defeated and ready to give them whatever they wanted.

“You. We want you. Just you, Hongjoong. In exchange for their lives, and their safety, we want you,” it really was cruel how sweet Seonghwa's voice was to his ears.

“What will ye do with me ?”

“Mh ... nothing. For now. But when the time comes, we'll take ye,” answered his double.

“I don't understand, if we live, we'll reach Utopia. It's our endgame, there is nothin' else beyond.”

“Are ye sure Utopia is really where ye want to go ?” this time, it was Mingi's voice who spoke.

“Aye !”

“Even if it ain't the land ye heard about ?” Yunho's joined.

“What does it mean ?”

“We can't say. But we just want to make sure ye know e'erythin' before sellin' yer soul to us.”

Hongjoong gulped. He knew they wouldn't give him more informations than this, but he didn't really have any other choice. He was feeling Seonghwa struggling against something, someone, he was feeling the fear deep in his heart and the adrenaline that came from the fight. And he could only guess that his soul mate wasn't the only one in a complicated situation once more.

He didn't have a choice. He didn't know to what extend, but he knew he had to agree to the doubles' proposition. He had absolutely nothing, no reason why they would need this, but he knew that if it would save his crew, he didn't care.

“Alright. I accept.”

In a second he was back in the fancy room, sitting at the table and facing his smirking double, the rest of its crew standing with the same smirks on their faces.

He watched as his double took his flute of champagne from the tip of his fingers, elegantly raising it with is elbow on the table, waiting for Hongjoong to do the same.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, he grabbed the fragile glass and raised it a second time in five minutes. His double grabbed his fedora hat with his free hand and moved it a little so his eyes would be more visible. They were shining with that light that made Hongjoong's enemies shiver, as well as his own crew smirk with a knowing glance.

Hongjoong noticed from the corner of his eyes the small white foam settled atop of the champagne in his double's glass, while his didn't have it. He didn't have the time to really worry about it, before the sharp noise of the two glasses hitting each other broke his thoughts. The other Hongjoong smirked even wider when he brought the glass at his lips and took a soundless sip of it, looking at the Captain clearly expecting him to do the same with his own.

He hesitated for a while, but tried to make it discreet. He didn't know what was in this drink, yet it didn't smell weird or looked different than his double's or the one he had before, except for the foam, but he was sure it wasn't important.

So he drank, and felt the strong taste of the drink pouring down his throat, eyes blinking a few tears because of the bubbles.

“We ha'e an accord, Captain,” concluded the other Hongjoong with a real smile but dark eyes, raising his glass a little higher one last time. Hongjoong could only wait now, and hope his crew would come back safe. He distractedly took notice that his clothes were now black, the same was as before but different. He hadn't seen them turn black, and so supposed they changed when he came back into the room.

**Seonghwa and Jongho**

They were starting to get really sick of this fucking mess. Especially Jongho. He immediately felt he was once more wearing different clothes with how tight they were, and for a while wondered what the hell was wrong with this place and fashion. It was getting ridiculous. He was wearing a sort of buttoned-up shirt, a tie, a jacket, slacks, boots with a little black heel and he felt a heavy diamond weight on his left ear. He was dressed entirely in white. In gray.He had nothing against grey, but it was just not his color. It held Yeosang's as gray was a mix of white and black. Thinking about the witch made his heart ache, and he turned around, hoping he'd see him. But no. He was alone. Or was he ? He noticed a tall and slender for a little further the weird corridor he was in, and went in its direction.

Seonghwa was also startled, and he was not getting used to it, but he still decided to not panic like he did earlier in Wonderland. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, deciding he'd need to stay calm if he wanted to get out of this situation earlier. The first thing he noticed ? His surroundings. All around him, purple sheets with exotic patterns floated as if pushed by the wind, sometimes so low they caressed the top of his head, and even his face when he turned around. Not only the clothes but also the light seemed pruplish, and a look down informed him that even the floor was draped with the same sheets. He only saw a black/blue fog in front of him, keeping him from seeing the end of the strange corridor.

“Hyung ?”

He snapped his head and met with an eyes widened in surprise Jongho, and Seonghwa's face too turned to a startled one.

“Jongho ? You're here with me ?”

“Aye ... it seems so ...”

“What the hell are you wearing ?!” asked Seonghwa, looking him from head to toe with wide eyes.

Jongho smirked and replied :

“Ye should see yerself hyung.”

Looking down to himself the oldest let out a gasp, as he was entirely in gray, like the youngest. He was wearing a t-shirt underneath a gray jacket with silver lapels and borders, gray jeans, and gray rangers, high on his legs. He still had the pull of a chain around his neck, as well as the comforting weight of his rings on his fingers.

“I don't know what's wrong with this place, but this is getting ridiculous,” said the oldest, echoing with the thoughts of Jongho whom just opened his arms and made a face that clearly scream _I know right ?_. At least, they were together, but once again, as they didn't know why and how things happened, they didn't feel entirely relieved by this news. It might have a precise reason as for why they were together, and they weren't sure they wanted to know.

“So what now ? If it's the same sick game as earlier it's really despicable,” spit with a joyless laugh Seonghwa.

Jongho opened his mouth to answer, but when his own voice surprised both of them, it didn't came from the other's throat.

“Oh don't worry, it's not !”

They both spun around and froze when they saw the other Jongho, standing next to the other Mingi, a few meters away from them, dressed entirely in black, exactly like back in the room. Seonghwa's brows furrowed and he slightly pushed Jongho behind him as a reflex.

“You said we were to make an alliance !”

“We do. Just ... not with ye,” answered the other Mingi.

Seonghwa's eyes widened when he saw the cutlasses in the doubles' hand, he started to get scared.

“What do you want from us then ?”

“Well, ye want to reach Utopia, right ? But ye see ... this place freed us from inside of ye. And we might say that ... We would like to reach Utopia too !” smirked double Jongho.

“And what makes you think we can't go the sixteen of us ?” tried Seonghwa, slowly walking backwards, trying to put as much distance as he could. Fortunately the real Jongho kept silent and followed his lead.

“What makes you think we want ye with us ?”

That was enough for the ex-merman to freeze once more, but he was quick to recover and turn around.

“Run !”

Both he and Jongho broke into a sprint, not really knowing where they were going once more, but trying to stand as far as possible as the laughing and very dangerous doubles following behind.

“Why is Mingi's double here ?! Shouldn't it be _yer_ double ?!” asked Jongho between two pants.

“I have no fucking idea and I don't plan on stopping to ask them !” replied Seonghwa, holding Jongho's hand to make sure they wouldn't lose each other.

But when they had to go through a ticker fog, they both bumped into tall figures and fell on their asses rather painfully, and Seonghwa yelped at the sudden pain shooting in his hip.

“Oops, that looks like an injury. Let me take a look, _hyung_.”

Raising his eyes to meet Mingi's double's, he stuck in a breath when a cutlass stabbed the floor right between his parted legs. The other double seemed more interested in his real self, Jongho, the boy already back on his feet and stepping away from him. He shot glances at the real Seonghwa, trying to see if he could help the oldest.

“I'm disappointed in ye hyung,” that got Seonghwa's attention back on Mingi's double.

Stumbling to stand again, the dark-haired couldn't help but ask :

“W-why ?”

“Ye didn't see me hurtin'. Ye payed attention to all of them but me ? Ye didn't see me ... Ye saw Yunho hurtin' ... Ye saw Jongho and Yeosang. Ye e'en saw San, e'en if ye were angry with him. Of course ye saw Wooyoung and Hongjoong. But me ? Ye never saw me hyung ... Ne'er paid attention to me ...”

Way too startled, Seonghwa didn't see the hit Mingi aimed at him, and he was surprised when he felt a high pain on his shoulder. Grabbing it and looking down he saw the mark of a cut through his jacket and a fresh scar on his arm, but no blood.

“What the fuck ?”

“Hyung !” called Jongho. “Ye alright ?”

“I don't have anything.”

He turned to look at Mingi's double with confusion, but the other only had a hurted face.

“Ye still don't pay attention to me hyung. I'm nothin' to ye right ? They all mean somethin', they're all important ... but me ?”

“No !”

“Why are ye answerin' ?!” Jongho was too taken aback by the whole situation, having being told just now by Seonghwa's double that he was also disappointed in him for not paying a closer attention to Yeosang before the curse was lifted.

“He can't think that !” answered Seonghwa.

“He doesn't ! This ain't Mingi !”

“Oh I am. I am his thoughts and his heart. I am his pain and his anger !”

“Mingi can't think that about ye hyung ! He loves ye as much as he loves Hongjoong-hyung !” tried Jongho but he saw how Seonghwa was slowly being eaten by Mingi's words. He knew it was fake, Seonghwa would never really think Jongho was not paying close attention to Yeosang. Seonghwa would never blame him to hurt the witch like this. It was fake.

“Seonghwa-hyung !” he was desperate. Seonghwa finally snapped his head, and Jongho managed to pass the other Seonghwa's cutlass.

“We ha'e to get the fuck outta here !” they both stumbled three times but managed to run, never once thinking they were saved. Especially not when they didn't hear the heavy steps that followed them previously.

“Jongho wait !”

“What ?!”

“Do you hear that ?!”

“Here what ?!”

“Exactly !”

Jongho looked at Seonghwa as if he had gone crazy before realizing what he meant. But it was of course, too late, and they both felt befote they saw the points of the cutlasses on their backs. They just rested here, and then from the fog appearead the other Jongho behind the real one, and Mingi behind Seonghwa. Somehow though, it was the other's face they had in front of their eyes.

Jongho wanted to move, he really did, but he couldn't. Not because fear froze him, but because it seemed someone was really keeping him from moving.

“Ye left me alone,” said Mingi.

“Ye left him alone,” said the other Jongho.

“I care about as much as the rest of them Mingi, why don't ye believe it ?” pleaded Seonghwa, desperate.

The youngest's lips were kept into a very thin line. He wouldn't answer. He wouldn't play their twisted game. He was still trying to move his body, but whatever was keeping him on the ground was strong.

“Because ye saw him ! Ye talked to him and ye knew about his feelings ! And ye knew about mine too ! I never talked about them but ye saw ! I knew that ye did ! Yet ... yet ye only cared about poor Yunho ...”

“That's not true and you know it !”

“Oh do I now ?!”

Jongho saw the hit come and the weight on his body lift at the same time. He threw himself and Seonghwa on the ground, the doubles stabbing one another. They looked startled for a second, seeing how it was definitely not meant to happen, but then a flash of understanding passed on their faces, and they dissolved in a cloud of smoke.

“That was fucking close,” whispered Seonghwa. His hands were shaking, and clearly, even if it wasn't true, Mingi's double's words had made their road in his mind.

“Hyung, none of what he said was true, hyung- Seonghwa !”

The older man fell against the younger like a dead weight, body shaking and taken of convulsion, eyes rolling back behind his eyelids. Too panicked to see anything, Jongho didn't noticed how the scar on the other's arm left by the double had turned black, tainting their grey suit, the entire outfit turning the deepest black, while Jongho's, on the opposite, turned the purest white.

Hongjoong was surprised to see Jongho's and Mingi's doubles shake a little and almost collapse, but none of the others seemed surprised, only helping them up. Hongjoong's double didn't even turn around when he asked them :

“I take it it's done ?”

“Aye. We came back as soon as we felt it was settled here,” answered Mingi's double, holding Seonghwa's a little. He didn't seem entirely well and had tarted to collapse a little after the other two's return.

“No injured ?”

Hongjoong snapped his head up, ready to jump on the table to strangle his double. He wasn't stupid : he had felt his Seonghwa's pain through their bond, and now he saw his double weakened. Something had happened that was more than the shoulder problem.

“What did ye assholes do ?!”

Mingi barely shot him a glance and answered his Hongjoong :

“Seonghwa was touched by me sword. Because of yer protection Jongho escaped from our hold on him and managed to save them both from bein' impaled.”

“From what ?!” roared the smallest once more.

The other Hongjoong on the other hand seemed more annoyed than pissed.

“I really hope for ye _his_ Seonghwa will live through this. He agreed to our alliance, and him dyin' would break it !”

“Sorry Captain. But it was just a scratch. He might collapse but I'm sure he'll be fine,” assured Mingi's double.

“He better. Ye were only supposed to talk with them,” reminded the other Hongjoong.

“Aye ...”

The real Captain was fuming, and he had to restrain himself from threatening his double. The others already seemed to know what was going on if they hurt his crew, so he settled from calming down and trying to reach and feel Seonghwa through their bond.

**Yunho**

Himself. It was the only thing he was seeing once the light faded away.

Tired. It was the first thing he felt when he got his senses back. This was too much in a way too short amount of time. It wouldn't do. He wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

All around him, three mirrors. He didn't even try to look for a way out. They wouldn't give it to him if they wanted to, whom ever _them_ was.

The light around him was a faded yellow, and smoke lingered in the air, with orange shades in it. The mirrors showed him a different appearance than what he remembered, and in a quick second he noticed his clothes had changed, and blinked a few times.

He was dressed in gray. From head to toe. He had a hard time noticing because of the lights, but it was white. The worst color for a man like him. For a pirate. Grey held white. Even when getting married pirates never wore white. The color meant too much things they never had or gave up on ages ago.

He was wearing a gray shirt underneath a fancy gray jacket, gray slacks and boots, and he looked down to see a silver chain with a key at the end of it, resting on his chest. He took it between his fingers and turned it around, inspecting it, but the key was smaller and thiner than any other he ever saw before. He had no idea what door or chest one could open with this.

“So, here we are again.”

He snapped his head towards the mirror and his eyes widened when he saw that his reflect had been replaces by one entirely different. His double was standing in the mirror, fedora hat high on his head to not hide his face, lips twisted in a small smile.

“Why are we doin' this again ? Didn't ye got what ye wanted from us ?”

“Not exactly, but that's a work in progress.”

“What does that mean ?”

“Nothin' ye ha'e to worry about.”

He didn't like the answer, but started to be too tired to fight back.

“Why separate us again ? What do ye want from us this time ?”

This time he got a reaction, his double smirking and coming closer until his frame was all over the glass, while Yunho took a few steps back.

“Ye're lucky, I don't ha'e the right to hurt ye per say, but we can still play.”

“I won't give in yer games.”

“Mingi did.”

Yunho's heart skipped a few beats.

“No,” he breathed out. “He wouldn't.”

“Ye ha'e no idea what I'm talkin' about and yet ye're so sure he won't play in ?”

“I trust him.”

“Trustin' and knowin' are two different things. We ha'e known each other for a long time Yunho. Mingi knows and trusts ye, but would he still, if he learned about our little secrets.”

Confusion seized the blue-haired's mind, until he jolted over in pain, falling on his knees and elbows, head pressed between his hands to stop the pain.

He gasped once it was over, and memories flashed before his eyes.

Yunho felt guilt and betrayal, _his_ betrayal, fill his veins. He remembered the first day of Yeosang's arrival on board, back in Hongjoong's mother's time. He had heard about the witch's curse, and didn't want to touch him to make sure it was true but somehow, something inside of him ad doubts.

_Maybe he's lyin' to ye. Maybe he's just playin' weak and dumb so ye'll let yer guard down, and when that happens, he'll kill all of ye. We ha'e to do somethin', to make sure he ain't lyin'._

And that's how Yeosang accidentally killed one of Captain Kim first of her name's member crew. The version everyone saw was the pirate reaching to grab Yeosang's naked arm and dying. In reality, Yunho had pushed the pirate down the stairs, and in an attempt to steady himself and not fall, the man had grabbed onto the first person at his side, and that had been Yeosang.

Yunho had snapped out of the trance he was in when the man's body had hit the main deck with a loud noise, alerting everyone on board. Yeosang had been terrified and hysteric, begging to Hongjoong's mother to lock him down the cells.

It was the first time Yunho and his double had an encounter, when he was still a child. He remembered slowly all the times the other had managed to grab his mind and take his place for a few seconds, and it was mostly minor things after the Yeosang incident, until yesterday night.

“No, no no not him, oh Calypso what did ye do ?!” yelled Yunho in tears, looking at his double as if he was someone else.

“It's what _we_ did Yunho ! Don't throw the blame on me !”

“ _Ye_ did this !”

“It was _yer_ idea !”

“I would ha'e never hurt him or try to kill him !”

“Ye didn't ! Remember ? It wasn't ye !”

“But it could been ... I told them ! _Ye_ made _me_ told them !”

Back to the last night, when the Navy ships had trapped them, the soldiers had somehow been able to sort Yeosang out in the mess of the night and rain, and tried to take him down, only for the witch to be protected by Jongho. Yunho was by Mingi's side at this time, and he didn't understand at first how he had been responsible. But then he remembered it : he had seen the Navy soldiers looking for someone in peculiar, and heard them talking about a witch. That's when his double hit it :

_It's the right thing to do, because of him we will reach Utopia. He helped by dreamin' of the prophecy before. Believe me, a witch's death can only be help to his surroundings !_

And so Yunho had shot down one irrelevant soldier on the other ship's main deck, bringing attention on himself, only to direct it towards Yeosang by shooting a man next to him. He had also shot down three of _their own_ ghosts whom were trying to protect Yeosang, and that's how the witch ended with his back entirely opened to the Navy.

Yunho hiccuped as he cried his heart out.

“W-why ?! Why me ?! Why would ye do that ?!”

“None of ye ever understood,” in the mirrors, the double was kneeling, as if he was trying to be closer to Yunho despite being separated by reality and illusion. “This, all of this, is way much more than ye and them. It's bigger than all of us.”

“And so what ?” the blue-haired had gain back a bit of control, and his voice was filled with hate. “Ye think ye can deal with whatever Utopia is, better than us ? Ye think ye are better that us ? Ye're worst !” he spit between his teeth.

“And that's what makes us better,” snapped his double, standing up again.

“We will reach Utopia.”

“For that ye ha'e to beat us. And sorry, but it doesn't look very promisin',” the snicker what too much for him. This wasn't him. This wasn't who he was or aspired to be. This was a lie !

With a war cry he stood up and ran towards the mirror, punching it with all he had, kicking every other one around him until he was left alone, in the dark.

He couldn't see how his entire suit had turned black, heart filled with rage and guilt.

**Mingi**

Being back at sea should have make him feel better, it should have comforted him. Except the sea was dark, the fog heavy, and his was all alone, standing on a long boat, looking at the dirty reflexion the water gave of him. He was dressed in gray, and his brows raised in surprise. The clothes were really fitting, as if they had been made just for him. A tight gray vest without a shirt under it, a long gray coat with a thin fur covering it, a row of seven silver buttons to close it, loose gray pants and gray boots. A sliver chain hanged at his neck, and moving around a little, he felt as if he'd be able to rip the vest under his coat with just a movement. He didn't really have time to think about his outfit though ; _they_ were more pressing matters.

It had all been a trap. It was the best explanation. It was a lie. They didn't care about them, they only wanted to get rid of them. He had understood. This was all a competition. Wonderland wouldn't let them be in control, but whatever this place was now, freed them from Ateez's flesh and let them play around.

“I'm disappointed in you. You're so smart but can be such an idiot. How slow are you to figure things out ... ”

He turned around, careful to not make the white boat move to much and throw his overboard, and he was surprised to see Seonghwa in front of him, standing on the water as if the ground was under it, while the red-haired perfectly knew he'd fell if he tried too.

Looking closely, it wasn't exactly Seonghwa.

“I expected me double to visit me, not ye,” genuinely said the taller.

Seonghwa's double chuckled and hid his hands in his pockets. He had a thick and heavy choker around his neck, and it reminded Mingi of all the times they had to hide their Seonghwa's gills on port. But now he was human, he wouldn't need that anymore. It saddened Mingi a little to think of that, but once more it was neither the time nor place, and he shook his head.

“You already did your part of the job,” said Seonghwa's voice, and Mingi didn't like the implication of those words.

“What d'ye mean ?”

Seonghwa smiled and a shiver ran down the taller's spine.

“Not saying.”

“Ye trapped us.”

“We did no such things.”

“Then care to explain the fuck is this shitty situation _again_?”

The hatted man sighed deeply and lost his smile, eyes darting from Mingi to look at everything around us.

“This, is the final test. Pass it or miss it. This is what will let you enter Utopia. Or not.”

“And if I pass it ? What about the others ?”

“8 makes 1 team is from you right ? If one misses it, the others will follow.”

“Ye talked about an alliance. It was all a lie, aye ?”

“Not exactly. We had the alliance we wanted.”

“We didn't agree to anythin',” reminded Mingi, eyes narrowing. Seonghwa understood his strategy and his smirk widened, confirming the red-haired's doubts.

“I said what I said,” the other's words slapped and Mingi felt his body freeze.

“Who ?” he asked in a whisper, hoping Seonghwa wouldn't heard him. Unfortunately, he did :

“Hongjoong, your dear leader. He's weak.”

“No, he's stronger than all of us together and you'll never break him.”

“Well boy, flash news, their isn't a human whom can't break under his own self.”

Mingi rose his feet and his eyes turned dark, challenging the double to deny his next words :

“No matter what happens, we'll win or we'll fall _together_. But I trust me mates.”

Seonghwa stayed silent for a moment, eyes looking at his, as if digging as deep in his soul as he could, before smiling, but not his insulting or arrogant smile, no, one Mingi could see on his hyung's face when he had done a mistake and waited with a sheepish smile to be yelled on.

“That will be your downfall Song Mingi.”

And he was gone. Mingi's heart was filled with fear for his friends, his family but he trusted them. He knew they wouldn't let the doubles' twisted mind play with theirs. He didn't notice how his clothes turned a blinding white, and he sat in the boat, eyes closed.

**Yeosang, San and Wooyoung**

Yeosang knew it'd be hell. Laughing is the first thing he did when he opened his eyes to the desert, endless miles of golden sand, dried trees, huge rocks, and a high sun. He didn't fell hot though, and he looked down on himself to see that he should have, considering how much clothes he was wearing. A shirt, a fancy suit jacket, tight pants, boots with a black sole.

First of all, he saw they were gray. Second of all, he understood this way another trial.

Grey was neutrality. Neither good nor bad, neither one nor the other, but both, or none.

Whatever was coming at him would help decide if he would be white or black, he knew it. He turned around, decided he would get bored if he stayed still, and started to walk in the sand. It was thick under his feet, and the witch understood none of this was real. Unlike Wonderland, where he was, and wherever the other were, nothing was real. Soon, he even expected his double to show up.

Finding a shard of broken mirror in the middle of the sand, he stopped, curious, and eyed it from afar. One glimpse and he saw Yunho's face contorted with anger, and he threw himself on his knees to pick it up. But looking inside of it again and he was met with his eye, lonely and lost, and widened in surprised : it wasn't blue. Well, it was blue, but it wasn't  _ his  _ blue. It was more gray-ish, but not like Seonghwa's icy blue eyes, not really, like a dark sky before a storm. 

“I see you finally showed up,” he said, understanding what - or who - he was looking at. He stood on his feet again, sharp of mirror still in had, and slowly turn around. There, stood his double, one hand in a pocket the other resting on his side, looking patiently and uninterestingly at Yeosang.

“I don't want to fight,” immediately said the other, not afraid by Yeosang one bit. That got the witch the raise a curious brow.

“Funny, that's exactly what someone who wants to fight would say.”

“I know how we are. We're powerless here, so I know how much defense you're pulling up.”

“Correction, _I_ am powerless here, it seems like you're not. I won't waste my spit or breath for you. You knew this was coming.”

“Are you saying 'you' as if only me, or me and the others ?”

“It's only the two of us and I said it already, I don't have time to lose on you.”

“Then I guess it's for me. Saying that I knew would be lying, but saying I didn't would be too. To make it simple, I had a feeling something would happen, something good for us, and bad for you.”

“This place isn't real. It's in my head.”

“Indeed.”

“What did you do ?”

“ _We_ , didn't do anything. Neither did _I._ ”

“Then how ?”

“You guessed it, this place isn't friendly towards you. All of this is happening because of Utopia.”

Yeosang's internal gears were turning wild, smoke almost coming out of his ears. He thought back to everything they knew, everything they had to go through before Utopia, and everyone they went through since they crossed the Bermuda Triangle. His double saw knowledge and understanding make its way up in his mind, and smiled, only saying a few words that only helped Yeosang understood everything better :

“What is _Utopia_ ?”

A world. That's how they thought of it. But in reality, no one had really mentioned land, trees, fruits, no one had ever mentioned a country. They only knew Utopia was suppose to be something perfect, without any care for society's sick ways. Something flawless. But was it really  _ something _ .

“It's someone,” Yeosang's eyes widened, breath running short. “We've been wrong all along. We're not trying to reach a world, but a person ...”

The sad smile widening on his double's face was enough. It might be Utopia yes, but for whom ? What if they were wrong all along ? What if it had started way sooner, with the others' parents ? They too were looking for it, but never told anything about its peculiarity to their children, leaving them in a dense fog when they died. Yeosang suddenly remembered how afraid some of the crew were back on the  _ Center of the Wide World _ when Captain Kim talked about looking for Utopia. Why could he only remember only now ? 

“It would've been a shame if you would've kept us from finding this amazing place, wouldn't it have been ?”

Slowly, Yeosang raised his eyes to meet his double and his blood froze in his veins. He was afraid to understand more than he had already. He didn't want to acknowledge that, the other was lying to him, he couldn't be true.

“For how long ...,” whispered Yeosang, eyes still wide.

“For how long what ?” his double knew very well where he was going, but decided to play dumb.

“For how long have you been around ?”

“Calypso ... we told you thousands of times. We are, you. We've been deep within your minds and hearts, since the day you were born. We've always been there.”

Every bad decision, every thing that put them in danger, every threat they let out, men they beat down, everything they did to have informations about Utopia ... it wasn't them. All this time, this wish to continue what legacy Hongjoong's mother had left them wasn't theirs. Yeosang remembered when Seonghwa and Wooyoung had asked them why they wanted to reach Utopia. They didn't even have an answer of their own. They only followed what was logical : to keep going for Hongjoong's mother. But deep inside, was it really what they had wanted ?

“Oh Goddess,” the witch felt himself getting dizzy and a hand was slapped in front of his mouth, the want to vomit coming in. He didn't know for how long, couldn't tell, but he realized only know how they had been manipulated all these years, by _themselves_ !

“What will you do to us now ?” he had almost fell on his knees under the shock and how nauseous his body was feeling. His blood was dripping from the fingers clenching on the broken piece of mirror.

“Depends. For now I just wish for you to survive this little test. Then ... who knows ?”

“You monsters !”

“We only did what we had to for our own dreams. Call it selfish if you wish, but you grew up with pirates, that'd be hypocritical.”

He was right, Yeosang knew it, but this was all so much more twisted and sick.

_Wooyoung, San_

He felt them, without knowing why, and he knew he had to get out of this situation. He didn't look back, but yet it seemed like earlier, he and his double had fell into a sort of wordless understanding about this whole situation. His double wasn't all an ass, and Yeosang knew the other's loyalty was wavering between his crew and his own self, as their life had been slightly different from the others. Yeosang and his double had a connection neither of them wanted, but it would help the witch. At least he hoped so.

San was confused as to why he was still in the room when clearly something had happened. They all felt it, and he didn't need powers to understand it. Yet, he still noticed something was wrong : he was all alone, and the table previously filled with plates, food, and glasses, was now entirely clean. He was actually standing on it. This realization almost made him fell, and so he quickly got down, heart skipping a beat. He pressed his back on the wall behind him, and noticed it was the one separating two different paths. One on his right, and one on his left. Looking at the table, the silver line on its length was also directed right at San, and dressed in gray, he seemed to be continuing it.

“I never thought gray would look good on me.”

Opening eyes he didn't remember closing, San was not that startled to find his double, sitting on the table right in front of him, elbows on his knees, upper-body slightly bent forward because of it.

Brain processing what he had said, he looked down to see that his clothes were a sleeveless tank top, leather jacket opened at the wrists, tights pants with a black band on each side of the legs, boots with a black sole. 

“What kind of weird psycho are ye to change me clothes like that ?”

That earned him a loud laugh,  _ his  _ laugh, and he frowned. It really was twisted to be able to see yourself, talked to it, argue with it, while hearing your voice, looking into your eyes, your way of walking, talking, acting. You'd need a great deal of self-esteem and most importantly, not be self-conscious, or you'd enter an endless loop of analyzing all your person and change what you didn't like. And of course, as someone not really filled with self-esteem, he started listing his flaws one by one in his mind until his double talked again. 

“Don't, that's useless for where ye're goin'.”

That made San stop indeed. He opened his mouth, but closed it again without a sound. He didn't know what kind of conversation he could have with his double that wouldn't be frustrating. The man had already tried to make him feel bad about his crew and boyfriend, he didn't need him to keep digging a whole in San's heart. San only needed Wooyoung, Hongjoong and the others back, and everything would be fine. Of course not, it wouldn't be that easy.

“I'm surprise ye're not more curious about all of this.”

“What for ?” where his first and perhaps only words.

“Ye don't want to know ?”

“Will ye tell me ?”

The double stopped, surprised, and seemed to consider the question before smirking, eyes glinting like if he was possessed by the devil, and he shook his head. No, he wouldn't.

San shrugged, saying  _ ye see _ , and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head on the side to look at everywhere else but himself. 

“That won't work,” sighed the other. “We actually need to ha'e a conversation here.”

San ignored him again, and if this demon was at least a bit like him even if they were separated, he'd be too impatient and eager to speak and would tell San all he wanted to know. But his double must've known that, considering how much he struggled with staying silent himself. The fact was : San was done and tired. Wonderland had been exhausting, Wooyoung and Seonghwa had lost their mermaid side, Yeosang his powers, and when everything was suppose to go better, it was only getting worse. San would be the most patient being in the universe because now he was done fighting. He would fight for what was needed and important. A conversation with his evil double in the middle of an empty room ? Nope, irrelevant.

“Ye think ye know e'erythin' but let me tell ye, ye're only runnin' away from me, and by doin' so, ye'll fail.”

San turned to him and raise a brow, face saying  _ This is me running away from you ... impressive isn't it ? _ , and the other cringed. Internally, the real pirate smiled : he had his double cornered. He really couldn't care less about what he wanted to say, but as the double seemed to think he had its value, he'd talk anyway. 

“This is yer test and ye're screwin' it up !”

“I ain't screwin' shit. I don't want to talk to ye, and ye can't force me.”

“But this is important ! This, will determine if Utopia will accept ye or not !”

“I won't ha'e that choice bein' made alone. It's with me crew or not. Alone, I can fail or succeed, it won't matter.”

The other looked dumbfounded, as if San had grown a third head. He seemed so decided to tell San, when clearly, the later had understood it might not be the best idea for their doubles, as it seemed to be in their favor for the real Ateez to be separated and trapped like this.

“San !”

His head snapped on the side upon hearing Wooyoung's voice, but for a quick second he was afraid it'd be a trick from his double. But looking at the other relieved him, because he too was looking at where the voice seemed to come, confused as to why it was heard.

“Now if ye'll excuse me, I got me crew to get back to.”

Without another word he uncrossed his arms and got off the wall, his feet leading him to the left side of it, following the echo of his lover's voice, not blinking when he went from a room filled with light to an empty dark space.

It was snowing. He couldn't understand how, or why, but it was snowing. Wooyoung eyed one snowflake curiously, reaching a shaking hand to it, surprised to not feel the bite of the cold when it touched his skin. Snow was supposed to be cold, right ?

Yes, but he was not suppose to be in a dark room with snow when he was in a light room with tables and his friends a few seconds prior. He was standing on a sort of stage, and the snow was only falling on this peculiar stage. The floor around it was immaculate, not one snowflake accidentally on it.

A contrast to the snow but a similarity to the silver stage, Wooyoung was dressed in grey. A shirt almost half open on his chest, a leather jacket, tight jeans, boots, a bandanna hanging on his left hip.

“Ah shit, here we go again ...” he complained, brows furrowed and trying to figure the hell was wrong NOW.

“So elegant, no really, we're up to our man-eater's reputation.”

Wooyoung had a very long and bored sigh, turning around but not moving off the stage to meet with himself. He had the satisfaction to see the other was down on the floor, and even if the stage was small, it still gave Wooyoung a little advantage to look up on the other.

“What do you want ? We're not eating anything anymore anyway. We're human, remember.”

The other snickered. “Humans eat too.”

“Oh my bad, we're human and trapped in the middle of nowhere.”

“This isn't nowhere.”

“Then care to say where we are ? Or am I going to be an asshole and not even answer one my own questions ?”

“We're inside of your head.”

“Oh great ... it's not really nice in there, what are we doing here ? And don't say _your_. It's yours too.”

“I'm afraid it's not.”

Wooyoung froze and his smile wavered.

“What ?”

“It's inside _your_ head. Not mine. Not _ours_. We don't have a _we_ anymore, not really. Not after you left Wonderland. As said before, Wonderland made us alive, but kept us inside of you. Here, we're not. Here, we're free to be our own person, with your appearance yes, and your hearts yes. Because we were born from you. But we like to see ourselves as better version of you. The fearless ones.”

“I think you meant heartless.”

“That too,” hummed the other, turning on his side to start walking around the stage. Wooyoung didn't get his eyes off of him. They were inside of his head. It meant all of this could be real, as much as it could be an illusion. One thing was sure : his real body must still be in the room back with the others ; he wasn't entirely alone.

“What did you do ?”

His double barely stopped, knowing it wasn't about this current situation Wooyoung was talking about.

“Care to develop ?”

“Don't take me for a fucking idiot. Wonderland. I wasn't in my body, what did you do ?!”

“I only stole you for a little while.”

“You made me human. I don't know how Seonghwa turned, but this is how you made me human, isn't it ?!”

The other finally stopped, but kept his eyes on the ground.

“That's when it happened yes-”

“Fucking-”

“But I wasn't responsible !Trying to steal your body was all our objective, the eight of us ! Somehow I was the only one able to. Thinking back to it, Wonderland must have used me to turn us human.”

“Don't play the victim here.”

“I lost as much as you.”

“You don't know shit about what you lost. You were never _me_. Only a voice inside my head I choked down to not become an asshole.”

“Shut up,” spit the other between his teeth, perfect composed feature crumbling under Wooyoung's harsh words.

“You never knew what it felt like to breath under water, to swim faster and stronger than any other living creature. You don't know what it was like to hold someone's life between your hands, to hold so much power by yor voice. You knew nothing of that, so don't make me laugh and tell me you regret losing what you never had. You were weak, and never got the control over me. And today too, I will win to you.”

“SHUT UP !”

His double's face was marked by tears, eyes red, angry and ready to kill Wooyoung if he could. For a terrifying moment the ex-merman thought he would, and would be able to. As he ran towards Wooyoung on the stage, the lilac-haired started to move backwards, not really registering what was happening. Only his heart beating faster and his eyes widening were a sign that he was not entirely disconnected from reality, but if he had wanted to act it was too late. His double had reached the edge of the stage, but before he could do anything to Wooyoung, he dissolved in a thick black smoke when a single snowflake touched him.

Stumbling on himself, Wooyoung fell on his ass and let out a weird choking noise, and stared at the empty for a whole minute before he pulled himself back together.

It had been scary but he was fine.

“Wooyoung ?!”

Turning around in hope at his best friend's voice, Wooyoung thought he'd cry in relief when he saw Yeosang's confused form running to him, all dressed in gray like him. He waited to see if it really was Yeosang, but when the older was able to cross the snow without disappearing, Wooyoung authorized himself to fall in his arms.

“Oh Calypso Yeosang I'm so glad to see you !”

“Can't say better myself Woo. Listen- where is San ?”

“San ?”

“I felt him ! I was talking with my double, those assholes really double-crossed us, but then I felt you and him.”

“But- I'm alone here ? I mean- I _was_ , but now you're here.”

Yeosang left his eyes leave Wooyoung and turned around, still kneeling next to Wooyoung's body.

“San !” he called.

Wooyoung decided to do the same, and unlike Yeosang who was left unanswered, the second he called San's name, there was a shift in the snow falling on them. It became more centered towards the middle of the stage, and a few minutes after, they saw San coming to them from another side of the black hole that was their surroundings. The pirate ran to them, hugging both equally. 

“I'm gettin' real sick of this, they need to stop,” he said, tired written all over his face.

“I agree, but it's not up to us,” said Wooyoung.

“Actually it can be, none of this is real,” stated Yeosang. Wooyoung wasn't really surprised, but San was :

“What d'ye mean ?”

“This, is happening inside of our heads. I don't know how they did it, but this is our ''trial'' to reach Utopia. The last one.”

“I bet it was in the drinks !” exclaimed San, and the two others could only agree.

“Then what ?” asked Wooyoung, turning back to the witch.

“I don't know but I discovered something ... And ... guys it's big, it puts everything we've ever known upside-down,” tears started running down Yeosang's cheeks, and WooSan knew this situation might be worst then what they thought. “Utopia isn't a place. It's a person. And all these years, we've been helping our doubles, our darker selves, to reach here, in order for them to fuck us up like this.”

The other two couldn't suppress the shock and the fear to seize their heart. Wooyoung's ears buzzed a second, while San could hear their heartbeats in his head.

“W-what are ye sayin' ?”

“We never wished to come here, it was their will, and they used us !”

“But how ? How could they know what this place was capable of, when even us didn't ?!” Wooyoung was close to hysteria, and if he didn't have the why to the who to the where right now, he'd go mad.

“I don't know, I don't know, this doesn't make any sens but it's oh so logical when you think of it !” Yeosang was very much crying right now, and it was the scariest part. “Wooyoung, you and Seonghwa never wished to come with us, to seek for this place ! You only started to after we got you in !”

“Wait a minute ... Does that mean there is somethin' bigger than all of us that has been there the whole time ? Since we were kids ?” asked San, brain thinking so hard he started to get a headache. “Mates, what if it all started when Hongjoong's mother started looking for it ... this place ... it's been weird since the beginning and all of us felt it, e'en the human ones.”

Yeosang's eyes widened too. Since their journey started they thought they knew what they'd have to deal with, but how wrong they had all been. Yeosang's mother had warned, their doubles had told them literally, but they had refused to believe it. Now they had to face the consequences.

“That's it. It's Utopia. It's what this place is, what it's capable of. It's worse than a mermaid. This place is impossible to find, only with specific things joined together it can be reached, other sailors dying in the storms and monsters of the Bermuda Triangle. So it feels, when its mentioned ... It knows and it comes for those who seeks it.”

“That's how it got us ...,” they were sure of it. They couldn't find another explanation.

“We need to get to the others,” said San, eyes with a stern expression in them.

They all raised their heads towards where the snow was falling from, light slowly making its way in and bathing them in it's tender embrace. The snow's course was inverted, and as none of them were looking, they didn't see how their clothes turned a more vibrant gray, silver, almost.

The eight boys awakened with a start, Yunho falling of his chair while Jongho managed to grip the hem of the tables before it could happen to him too. All of them needed 30 seconds top to analyze their surroundings, remember the hell had happened, and they were all on each other.

Seonghwa was frantically tearing at his clothes to look for a scar he couldn't find, another hand reaching for one of Mingi's he refused to let go off. Jongho ran to him to also find that his hyung was healed or not hurt, he couldn't really figure out which one was correct, before helping Yunho up. Yeosang, San and Wooyoung kind of gripped on eachother like lost puppies, only them knowing the truth about all of this. Mingi was reaching for Seonghwa too, both talking at the same time and trying to fix a problem they didn't have. And all of that while Hongjoong was looking at them, safe and sound, alive and well, and the wave of relief that crashed onto him was so strong he almost saw black for a second. He choked down a sob, eyes closing but unable to trap his tears, but the relief was short, and he was quick to be on his feet, break his glass on the table and threatening his double with the broken piece. He couldn't do anything before as he knew nothing of his crew's state, but he wouldn't deny his vengeance.

“I swear to all the Gods known to man-kind, if either of ye scallywags pulls another trick like this I'll bleed all of ye one by one, savvy ?!”

Silence filled the room, Ateez sharing their Captain's hard expression and dark eyes, shooting at their doubles whom didn't look disturbed.

“Savvy mate. Put that down before ye hurt yerself,” agreed the other Hongjoong. To mark his point, the real one threw the remaining of his glass on the wall next to the other Mingi's head, and all the doubles jumped. He slapped both hands on the table right after.

“Now this is what will happen. Enough games. Ye'll tell us where to go, what to do, and ye'll let us reach Utopia, or Calypso help be, me and me crew need no sword to tear ye to shreds.”

Yeosang was about to open his mouth and correct his Captain, but he caught a glimpse of his double looking at him and shaking his head with a genuine concern in the eyes. Yeosang frowned. The best way to survive for them was to be honest, what was his double doing ? Had Yeosang been right to doubt ? But then he saw how the others were looking at him, as if he expected him to speak up, and he understood. This indeed wasn't the right time, but when would it be ? Time was running out !

“The test-”

“We don't give two shits about yer test ! Seonghwa-hyung was hurt and his injury was goin' black and that ain't normal ! The fuck was that ? Ye tried to kill him ?!”

Hongjoong turned to his mate and took his face in his head, eyes darting on his body, looking for anything. 

“He's fine,” whined the other Seonghwa.

“Shut up. I'll hear it from him.”

Seonghwa couldn't help but smile under his boyfriend.

“I'm fine Joongie.”

The tenderness in their voice and the fact they were touching each other seemed to calm them down, and the six others too, as if they finally realized that all of this was over. If they weren't wrong, they would finally reach what they had been looking for all these years, and a new feeling of excitement took over them. Except for the three who's eyes had been opened.

“There are two paths. One will lead you to Utopia ...” said the other Hongjoong, showing them the weird recess in the wall on their left. The one Sad was in the middle of when trapped in his head.

“The other one ?” asked Mingi.

Their doubles shrugged, but all could see they weren't lying. They had no idea.

“We can only guess it will brin' ye back to where ye're from.”

“After all of this ? I thought this last test was supposed to help us reach Utopia, it can't be just luck,” guessed Jongho, not noticing how Yeosang grabbed tightly onto his arm.

“You already had your help,” whispered the witch's double, but only he and Wooyoung caught it. Wooyoung looked at San, and the three of them exchanged eyes. Eying his double again, Yeosang saw how his eyes were already staring at him, as if he tried to reach the deepest part of his mind.

“And of course, ye ha'e no idea which side is the good one, do ye ?” laughed joylessly Yunho.

“Nay,” but this didn't sound right for Wooyoung and San. This felt like a lie, and looking at Yeosang's double, they had the confirmation it was. But a very subtle and almost blind movement caught their eyes, and they had to keep a poker-face to not alert the other double. Yeosang's double had tugged on his collar a little bit, on his _right_ side. Which meant the good paths must be the right one.

Yeosang exchanged one last glance with his double, the other smiling very slightly, an unknown but trust worthy light in his eyes, and Yeosang slowly got his eyes off of him to look at his Captain and speak up :

“I-I think we should go starboard,” his voice was shaking, and he didn't want to think about how much of their lives he might be carrying on his shoulders right now.

Hongjoong looked at him then nodded, and slowly, all of Ateez rose to their feet, throwing last glances at their double. This was now or never, and they wouldn't get another chance to fulfill their dreams.

It's with fast beating hearts and shaking legs that they all took each others' hands, forming a line, and one after the other, following Hongjoong, like they always had, always were, and always will, they walked to the light brightening the right corridor.

*

A figure dressed in white appeared in a broken room, that once looked like the most beautiful reception saloon everyone had every seen. Snow was falling inside, the impressing crystal chandelier busted into piece on the table in the middle of the room, chairs upside down or just far away. The floor was covered in broken mirror's shreds that cracked under the figure's white boots. His entire fancy suit was white, as well as the mask covering his entire head, decorated by silver chains and spikes on his eye-level. The voice was deep yet high when it spoke, gently taking between his fingers an abandonned spyglass.

“So they didn't noticed ?”

The figure turned to look at eight men, dressed in black and all hatted with fedoras, standing behind him in line. All over the room were not only broken pieces of furnitures, but also eight bodies, baring the same faces as the eight men dressed in black, wearing different clothes, some black, some white, and some gray.

Some were close to each other, the lovers mostly, a small white-haired one was hugging a taller raven-haired, whom was also holding the hand of a lilac-haired one, linked at the arm with a raven-haired boy whom had only a lock of silver in his hair. The two tallest, a red-haired and blue-haired one, were hands locked, and near them, a pink-haired was face hidden in the neck of a copper-haired one, one of his hand reaching to the lilac-haired. The friends had also kept together. It was almost tender how they had reached for each other when falling. They really were one team. Their fall had been together, as everything they did since the beginning.

“They didn't ha'e the chance too. Some of us almost sold us,” the leader of the group turned to the one whom resembled the lilac-haired, “but we managed to not fuck up.”

“Good,” the voice made it impossible to know if it was a woman or a man talking, and neither did the figure. Tall and slender, with shapes but not well defined.”It seemed like somehow, they knew the right side was the good one ...”

A threat untold wavered in the air, and the eight men looked at each other, trying to find who would receive it.

“They're still down, it doesn't matter that they got the good door, does it ?” All held their breath when the one looking like the pink-haired spoke up, and without stuttering. The figure turned to him, looked all of them, then put the spyglass back on the dirty table.

“No. The left side would've killed them. The right side only made them fall in and endless sleep. They will just never wake up from this.”

The eight doubles looked down on the bodies that was once their prison, torn between relief to finally be free to be who they wanted to, and guilty as they helped trapped themselves.

“My home is too small for all of you. It was you, or them. This was necessary,” reminded the white creature before backing away in the corridor he had came from, leaving the group contemplating the results of their actions. “Let's just hope they won't find their way out,” they didn't catch the person's last words before they disappeared.

Ateez was no more. They had reached what they thought they wanted, and deep inside their minds were living their dream all together, without having any idea of the cruel reality. 

The eight men split, and stood next to themselves, looking down at their raising chest and slow breath, only sign of life. Except for Hongjoong's, who's body was out cold, and the other double felt the Pirate King struggling to wake up deep within him. They had told him. Hongjoong was the price for his crew's survival.

The one whom had spoke last knelled next to himself, tips of his fingers brushing against the skin of his cheek. He closed his own eyes, and in a whisper, said :

“Open your eyes.”

**END OF THE BEGINNING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, one last thing for explanations lmao : I was inspired A LOT about what we can see in the Answer MV, and also a lot about what I red on some Ateez' theories. Them turning white or black, or staying grey, is clear as to their state of mind, and do not think of it as Ateez not being one team, that ain't it. It's about how all of them as their own way of dealing with themselves, their guilts, their regrets, and how it eats them up or not. Once again, in a lot of theories and especially after Answer came back, I saw a lot of things saying Ateez' was teared in two from the inside, between those whom embraces their darker selves, and the ones who were still fighting them. Yeosang, Wooyoung and San stay grey because even if it's clear they have an important role to play in the whole story (as seen in Say My Name, HALA HALA, and Answer, respectively). Also, their grey outfits that change color are the ones from their performance at MAMA 2019 !  
> That's all I wanted to ad, thank you if you reached to there !


	26. Fanarts !

Pirate Hongjoong fanart by @kharuu on Twitter, and she has an Instagram account as well ! Go check it out ! It's an amazing fanart and I fell in love with it immediatly, she's really talented, just look at him ! Even better than what I imagined ! She also did a youtube Speedpaint video of it, I'll give you the link so you can check that out too ! Thank you again for this Aiko !

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4vRhG1Y3bc&list=LL&index=1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if some things weren't really clear, for Ateez's appearance I just copied their 'Pirate King' MV look, just made it more pirate like and decided to give the guys the hair color I liked best on them, but it'll change once or twice during the story, as well as their clothes (sort of). Hope you'll like it my fellow Atinys ! (Yes I gave the ship our fandom name because Ateez always say how we are the ones to help them and give them the strenght and motivation to always do better so ...)


End file.
